


Glitter Years

by CorruptedRoyalty



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 225,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedRoyalty/pseuds/CorruptedRoyalty
Summary: Susanna Gilmore is a small-town girl, and she loves everything about it. Now, she and her sister are going from a public school to an elite private school. Despite feeling like she doesn’t belong, she determined to make it.
Relationships: Jess Mariano/Original Character(s), Jess Mariano/Original Female Character(s), Tristan Dugray/Original Character(s)
Comments: 81
Kudos: 102





	1. Pilot

Rory and Susanna Gilmore were jogging through their small town to get to the local diner that had heat and coffee. “It’s so cold.” Rory whines.

“I know and I have on a shirt, sweater, and a jacket.” Anna shivers.

They slid into the diner as someone was coming out. They each took a chair at the table their mom was occupying. “Hey, it's freezing.” Rory pulls her coat closer to her body. 

“What do you need, hot tea, coffee?” She looks at her two shivering daughters. 

“Lip gloss,” Rory told her. 

“Yeah, I can feel my lips cracking as we speak.” Anna rubs her poor lips. 

Lorelai grabs her huge purse off the ground and pulls a large makeup bag out of it. “I have vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, and toasted marshmallow.” She waves it around.

“Oh, toasted marshmallow.” Anna grabs the bag to dig through it and find the lip gloss. 

“Is there anything in there that doesn’t resemble a breakfast cereal?” Rory asks.

“Yes, it has no smell, but it changes colors with your mood.” Their mom pulls out another bag of makeup.

“RuPaul doesn't need this much makeup.” Rory looks down in irritation at the two bags of make up her mother carried around with her.

“Well, some of us don’t have his natural beauty. I mean have you seen those cheekbones.” Susanna put the pocket mirror that her mom had on top of the napkin holder to apply her make-up since Rory rushed her out of the house this morning. In Rory defense, if she waited for her sister to get ready, they wouldn’t have had time for a coffee before school. 

“You're crabby.” She pouted at her grumpy daughter. 

“I'm sorry. I lost my Macy Gray CD, and I need caffeine.” Rory explains her bad morning.

“I have your CD.” She pulls out the CD that Rory flips her room upside down looking for. 

“Thief,” She snatches her CD from her mother.

“Yeah thief, this is my eyeliner.” Anna waves around the makeup she was looking for this morning. It was the reason, she ran out of time to put any on. 

“Sorry, and I will get you guys some coffee.” She put her purse back under the table and stood up. She walks over to the counter to order two coffees. 

A man in his early twenty came over to their table. “You know, you don’t need to be putting on that makeup. I saw you when you first came in, you’re a natural beauty.” He leans his hands on the table while smiling down at the girl.

Rory leans back with excitement knowing her sister was about to rip him a new one. “It’s a good thing then that I don’t put on makeup, because I want to look good for you or any other male. I put it on because I like it. It’s my armor. I’m about ready to go to war, so if I were you I would sashay away.” Anna closes her eyeliner to glare at the man. Rory backed up her sister by pointing back to the table that he came from.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you. I was just looking to start a conversation because I've never been through here before.” He tried to backtrack.

“You have, too.” Lorelai came up from behind him to surprise him.

“Oh, hi,” He turns around to greet her.

“You like my table, don't you?” She smiles at the man as she put a mug of coffee in front of each of her daughters. Rory and Anna share a small smile of amusement. It seems that their mom had already turned this man down.

“I was just...” He couldn’t think of something to say.

“Getting to know my daughters,” She put a hand on the back of the chairs her daughters were sitting in.

“Are you our new daddy?” Rory asks him in a baby voice making Anna snicker.

“You don't look old enough to have a daughter. I mean it. And you don't look like a daughter.” He points at Lorelai then Anna. 

“That's possibly very sweet of you. Thanks.” She gave him a fake smile that both the girls saw a thousand times from going to work with her at the Inn.

“So, daughters,” He looks the two younger girls over. Lorelai nods. “You know, I am traveling with friends,” He points back to two guys that spin around when he brought them up. 

“They’re 16.” She informed him.

“Bye.” He went out the door with his friends following him. 

Lorelai took a seat as the girls laugh at the ridiculousness of the opposite sex. 

* * *

The girls walk into the Inn. They went over to the front desk and greeted their mom with a kiss on the cheek since she was on the phone. Rory went behind the desk to dig through the draws. “What is your offspring doing?” Michel, the French man who works at the front desk asked their mom when she hangs up the phone.

“I need stamps. Can I have these?” Rory pulls out the stamps she found. 

“No.” He shook his head.

“Take them.” Lorelai nods. “What's with the muumuu?” She pointed at the large sweater that Rory had on that was swallowing her whole.

“Stop, isn’t enough that I have to listen to Anna’s jokes all day.” She glared at her mother. 

“I resent that, I am a joy to be around,” Anna leans against the desk. 

“You couldn't find one made of metal, in case anyone has x-ray eyes?” She looks around like she was trying to find Rory in the sweater. 

“And now we say goodbye.” She walks out from behind the desk.

“Have Michel look at your French papers before you go.” She pointed to the French man.

“Excuse me?” He said not looking up from the mail he was sorting.

“That would be great.” Rory pulls her paper out from her backpack.

“No.” He shook his head.

“Come on, Michel. The only reason we took French was that you said you would look over our homework.” Anna pouts.

“I said no sure thing.” He kept his head down not wanting to look up at her sad face.

“Must we do this song and dance every time? You end up looking it over anyways. Do you like being nagged?” She raises an eyebrow. 

“I'll tell all the ladies what a stud you are.” Rory came up to pout next to her younger sister.

“I believe that the memo has already been sent.” He looks up to smirk at them.

“Please, Michel. Pretty please with sucre on top? I will stop talking like this.” Their mom said in a horrible French accent.

“Leave it. I'll look at it if I get a chance.” He sighs. 

They put the essays down in front of him. “It's due tomorrow. And pay special attention to grammar.” Rory demands. 

“Merci, Michel.” Anna blows him a kiss before the girls walk out to meet their friend. “I feel so bad for Lane. Can you imagine having to go to a bible study on weekends? She basically has school on weekends.” She gags as they made their way to the town square.

“I know, thank god that our mom is not religious,” Rory giggles at her joke.

“She can’t be with two kids out of wedlock. Seeing that we’re ten months apart, she didn’t learn her lesson.” Anna giggles. “Oh that’s Lane, I’m going to scare her.” She sneaks behind her Korean friend and grabs her sides. 

Lane screams and turns around to smack her. “Damn you.” She hissed. 

“Here your shirt.” She hands her the tie-dye Woodstock shirt. 

“Oh, thank you.” She took off her backpack and handed it to Anna, then she took off her jacket and handed it to Rory. She pulls the shirt over her head. 

“When are you going to tell your parents that you listen to the evil rock music? You're an American teenager, for God's sake.” Rory thought it was insane that she had to hide everything she liked from her parents. That’s why whatever Lane couldn’t hide under her floorboards was at her best friends’ house. She had a drawer on both Anna’s and Rory’s dressers.

“If my parents still get upset over the obscene portion size of American food I seriously doubt I'm going to make any inroads with Eminem.” She fixes her shirt and hair before taking her jacket back from Rory. “I have to go to that.” She nods to the bulletin board they were standing in front of.

“The hayride? You're kidding.” Rory looks sympathetically at her friend.

“My parents set me up with the son of a business associate. He's going to be a doctor.” Lane took the backpack from Anna.

“How old is he?” Rory asked.

“Sixteen.” She told them.

“So he's going to be a doctor in 100 years.” Rory rolls her eyes at her parent schemes.

“My parents like to plan ahead.” She shrugs. The girls began to walk to school.

“What would your parents do if you fell in love with this guy and he ends up not being a doctor?” Anna wonders. 

“I’m not sure.” She tilts her head, wondering how her parents would react. Would they be happy that he was at least Korean or would they demand she marry someone else? 

“You have to go to the hayride with him?” Rory asked again, still finding the whole thing crazy. It was so many eras ago that your parents got to pick your spouse. Anna was used to Mrs. Kim wanting to control every aspect of her daughter’s life.

“And his older brother,” She told them. 

“Now you're kidding.” Rory looks at her friend in shock.

“Koreans never joke about future doctors,” Lane shook her head. “I guess you're not going?” She asks her with fake cheer.

“No. I'm still fuzzy on what's fun about sitting in the cold for two hours with a bundle of sticks up your butt.” Rory shook her head as they climbed the stairs to the school.

“Don't expect me to clear it up for you. What about you?” She turns to Anna. She was the more social of the two.

“No, last year was enough. Word of advice, wear long sleeves and jeans that hay is itchy.” She told her friend.

“I still can’t believe you went with Chuck Presby.” Rory giggled.

“He is good looking and he was never a jerk to me before that night, so I figured I give him a chance. Can you believe that asshole made me pay for my hayride? When you ask someone out you pay for them. Because he got off early since I did, he still insists that I owe him money for his ride.” She groans as she remembers the first date from hell if you could even call it a date since it started and ended with the hayride. Lane and Rory laugh at her misfortune.

* * *

“I’m so jealous, why couldn’t I be in that English class? There’s no one to do my nails in any of my classes.” Anna whines after hearing her sister’s story of the girls in front of her doing each other nails in class.

“That’s probably a good thing, you end up failing that class,” Rory smiles. Anna nods knowing that she was right.

“Was it a good color, at least?” Lane laughs.

“It had sparkles in it and it smelled like bubble gum when it dried,” Rory said, making Anna let out another whine as they walked through the Kim’s front yard. 

“There's no way Mark Twain could compete with that.” Lane snickers as they enter her house/family business of Kim’s Antiques. “Mom, we're home!” She yells out to her mom. They waited for her to respond. “Did you hear something?” She turns to her friends. The sisters shook their heads. “Mom, are you here?” Lane tried again.

“We're open. Everything's half off.” Mrs. Kim’s voice could be heard faintly.

“We have contact with the mother ship,” Anna smiles. Something about the lady’s seriousness was amusing to her. But, then there wasn’t much that she took seriously.

“Mom!” Lane yells as they move in the direction of her voice.

“Lane?” Her mom yells back.

“Mom, where are you?” She shouts.

“Lane, where are you?” Mrs. Kim shouts back.

“Back here,” Lane told her mom. 

“Over here,” Mrs. Kim shouted. 

“You both aren’t any help.” Anna sighs. Lane needs to check in with her mom after school before they could have any fun.

“I think she's that way.” Rory points to the next room. 

They went into it before Lane yelled again, “Are we closer?” 

“I'm by the table.” She yells back to them.

“She's kidding, right?” Rory looks at all the old tables that were around this place.

“When are you going to learn that she’s never joking?” Anna turns to her sister.

“Look, we'll meet you in the kitchen,” Lane yells. 

“What?” Mrs. Kim yells out.

“The kitchen!” Rory yells to her.

“Who's that?” She asks with accusation in her voice.

“It's Rory, Mom. Anna’s here too.” She yells back. All they got back was silence. 

“Wow, I could hear the disappointment from here.” Rory scoffs.

“Come on. Stop it.” Lane shook her head.

“It sucks that after all these years your mom still hates us.” She sighs. 

“Speak for yourself. I’m fine with her hating us. If she liked us, we would get invited to dinner. I’m not trying to eat that bland healthy food she makes Lane eat.” Anna stuck out her tongues.

“She doesn't hate you. If she hated you I wouldn’t be able to see you.” Lane reasoned. 

“She hates our mother.” She pointed out. 

“She doesn't trust unmarried women,” Lane explains to them.

“You're unmarried.” Anna nods to her friend.

“I'm hay riding with a future proctologist. I have potential,” She puffs her chest out with pride. They walk into the kitchen to see their friend’s strict mom. 

“Go upstairs. Tea is ready. I have muffins. No dairy, no sugar, no wheat. You have to soak them in tea to make them soft enough to bite, but they're very healthy. So, how was school? None of the girls get pregnant, drop out?” She walks over to them.

“Not that we know of.” Lane shrugs. 

“Though come to think of it, Joanna Posner was glowing a little.” Rory gave a small smile.

“Oh, I saw that too. It looks good on her.” Anna nods along.

“What?” The older woman turns her head to them so fast Anna wonders if she pulled a muscle.

“Nothing Mama, they’re just kidding.” Lane calms her mom down.

“Boys don't like funny girls.” She shook her finger at them.

“Noted,” The sister nods their head.

“Hello! Anybody here?” The doorbell rang as a man yelled. 

“We're here. We're coming.” She yells back. “Have the muffins made from sprouted wheat. Only good 24 hours.” She told her daughter before going to her customer. “Everything's half off!” She yells to the man.

“Where are you?” The man yelled.

“Over here by the chair.” She called out.

“What chair?” The man yells making the girls laugh. They went upstairs, so Lane could pretend to eat the sad muffin that she would hide in her backpack then throw away later. 

* * *

“Stop tugging on my arm, we are already at the Inn.” Rory pulls away from Anna.

“I’m sorry. I just really want to taste the sauce that Sookie made. It's so good that mom said she wants to take a bath in it.” She pushes the door to the kitchen open. The girls walk in to see their mom and Sookie holding hands as they jump around giggling.

“Mom?” Rory calls out, making them turn to them. “You're happy.” She stated the obvious. 

“Yeah,” Her mom nods with excitement.

“Did you do something slutty?” Rory asks.

Anna stops looking around the kitchen for the pot that could have the sauce to her mother. “Well, did you?” 

“I'm not that happy. Here,” She giggles as she hands each of them a shopping bag.

“What's going on?” Rory looks down at the bag. 

“I’m kind of scared,” Anna admitted.

“Just open it.” Their mother nod eagerly.

They open it up to pull out matching blue plaid skirts. “We’re going to be in a Britney Spears video?” 

“Oops, I did it again. I played with your heart, got lost in the game... Oh, baby.” Anna sang, doing the dance move she could remember from the music video.

“You guys are going to Chilton!” Sookie scream. Their mom smacks her best friend and gives her a sharp look. “Sorry.” 

“Mom?” Rory looks at her.

“You did it, babe. You got in.” She waves the acceptance letter around.

“Even me?” Anna points to herself. She wasn’t surprised by Rory since her admission letter was beautiful and touching. It showcased the vision she had for her future. Anna did the same in her essay but there was a big difference. Rory wanted to be a top of the line journalist while Susanna wanted to be a chef. She didn’t even want to be a top of the line chef that cooks in Michelin star restaurants. She wanted to be like Luke who had a connection to his customers because most of them were regulars. She figures that way, every day at work would be like hanging out with her friends. 

“Yeah, babe, you too,” She smiles at her younger daughter’s shocked face.

“How did this happen? You didn't do it with the principal, did you?” Rory held the skirt close to her chest.

“No, honey that was a joke, they had two open spots. You guys will be starting on Monday.” She told them. 

“Really,” Anna asks, still in disbelief. 

“I don't believe this. My God, I'm going to Chilton? Sookie, I'm going to Chilton!” Rory gave both of them a hug.

“I'll make cookies. Protestants love oatmeal.” Sookie told them.

“I have to call Lane.” She was about to walk out, but turned back and hugged her mom again. “I love you.” 

“I love you.” She said it back. Rory let go and ran out of the room to call Lane.

“My girls are going to Chilton.” Lorelai kissed Anna’s forehead before going back to work. 

“Rory and Anna are going to Chilton!” Sookie did a little dance and threw a dish towel over her shoulder that landed on a burner instantly catching on fire. 

Anna ran and put a pot cover on it and turned off the heat. She follows Sookie. “I’ll help you with the oatmeal.” 

* * *

Anna was a few feet in front of her mirror, so she could see her whole body. She pulls the long plaid skirt up to see what it would look like shorter. “I think you would be sent home if it was that short,” Rory looked above the book she was reading to tell her sister. 

She looks at her sister on her bed for a second before nodding. “You’re right mid-thigh a little much. Put yours on and we’ll show mom.” She throws her sister’s skirt at her. 

“Okay.” She caught it and changed into it. They walk outside where their mom and Sookie were drinking on the porch. “Mom, so what do you think?” The girls twirl around for her. 

“It makes you look smart.” Sookie bounced around giggling.

“Okay, no more wine for you. Mom?” She turns to her mom.

“You look like you were swallowed by a kilt.” She told them.

“Fine, you could hem it. A little, only a little,” She put her thumb and pointer finger close together to show her how much.

“Okay.” Her mom claps her hands as she went inside. They followed her. “Or I could hem it a lot.” She wraps an arm around each daughter’s shoulders.

“No, I don't want it to be too short.” Rory shook her head.

“You can hem mine a lot. I’m thinking a few inches above the knee, giving a little tease of my thigh. You know, I’m trying to attract a rich husband that will foot the bill for my restaurant.” She pulls her skirt up to the height she was talking about. 

Lorelai looks over two daughters, smiling. When she looked at Rory she saw all her features and when she opened her mouth she heard her wit. When she looked at Anna she didn’t see yourself at all, in fact, she saw her mother. This was terrifying for the first few years, but when she got older she saw herself in Anna’s gestures, humor, and mischief grin. People always commented that at first glance they knew Rory was hers. If they look a little longer they would see Anna was clearly hers too.

Anna follows Sookie into the kitchen while Rory went into the living room to get her skirt hemmed.

“Where’s your pate?” Sookie looks around the open fridge.

“I don’t know, at Zsa Zsa Gabor's house.” Anna shrugs. Despite her being interested in cooking, they didn’t have much at the house. She went to Luke’s or the Inn when she wanted to cook.

“I’m going to the store.” Sookie closed the fridge.

“Okay, I’ll go with you. I’ll drive since you're drinking.” Anna grabs the key from her. “Mom, we’re going to the store because Sookie needs Pate.” She told her.

“Do you feel like duck?” Sookie asks the room.

“If it's made with chicken, absolutely,” Her mom answers. She was kneeling in front of Rory. 

“I'll be back.” Sookie waves and they ran out the door. Lyn got into the driver seat and pulled out of the driveway once Sookie got in. 

* * *

“What's wrong, honey? If you don’t want to go to Chilton, you don’t have to.” Mom looks up at Anna as she pins her skirt to hem it later. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to go to Chilton, I just feel bad taking a spot when I don’t need a private education to be a chief. I’m not Rory, what if I fail and all this money goes to waste.” She looks down at her feet.

“You shouldn’t feel bad. You deserve a good education as much as Rory. Besides having Chilton on any application looks good whether it be a top college or a culinary school.” Lorelai stood up to look her in the eye. 

“I guess you’re right,” She always knew what to say to make her feel better. 

“You remember that and we can avoid so many problems in the future.” She jokes. They share a laugh. She went back to pinning her skirt. 

“So, what’s it like there?” She asked her mom.

“It’s amazing babe and filled with a lot of opportunities. Rory will be in love with all those higher-level classes. And, you will be in love with the food there. Let me tell you, it is better than any public school lunch. But you’re never going to get cafe duty like you did at Star Hollow.” She painted a picture for her. 

“I believe that. Although something tells me nothing will compare to Luke or Sookie’s cooking.” She had to stop herself from bouncing in excitement. 

“That's because there is love and home in their dishes.” She finishes pinning her skirt.

“I was nervous at first, but now I’m excited about this new chapter.” She steps off the stool and twirls around.

“I’m happy for you, babe.” She beams at her.

* * *

“And we get to wear uniforms. No more people checking you out to see what you're wearing 'cause everyone's dressed alike in boring clothes, just there to learn.” Rory explains to Lane as she cleans out her locker.

“Okay, there's academic-minded, and then there's Amish.” Lane smirks. 

“Funny.” Rory gave her a sarcastic smile.

“Thank you,” Lane replies cheerily. They walk over to Anna’s locker that was down the hall. “Sorry, Anna I heard school can no longer be a fashion show for you.” She apologizes.

“Lane, it’s about how you wear the clothes.” She pushes all her junk into a box.

“You have more makeup and extra clothes in there then you do school work.” Rory looks down into her sister’s box.

“Don’t judge me.” She picks up the box, so they could leave. 

“I told my mom you're changing schools,” Lane told them.

“Was she thrilled?” Rory asked.

“Oh, there’s no doubt she was thrilled, the question is how thrilled was she?” Anna looks over at her friend. Rory sighs, not understanding how her sister found amusement in someone hating her.

“The party's on Friday.” Lane smiles over at Anna, who snickers. “I gotta go. I have to have a pre-hayride cup of tea with a future doctor. How do I look, Korean?” She took a step back so they could look her over. 

“Spitting image,” Rory gave her a nod of approval.

“Goodbye.” She waves to them as she ran off. 

“Bye.” Rory turns to watch her go, making some things fall out of her box. She bent down to pick them up and Lyn put her box down to help her.

Rory turned and got scared when someone was standing there. “God! You're like Ruth Gordon, just standing there with the tannis root. Make a noise.” She snaps at the guy’s legs for scaring her.

“Rosemary's Baby,” He got the reference making both of the girls look up at him. Anna recognizes him as Dean, the new cute boy that all the girls were talking about. She smiles at how he was admiring Rory. Her smile got bigger when she noticed the way Rory was looking up at him in awes. She slips quietly away, hoping her sister would make a connection. She dropped her box off at home before making her way to Luke’s.

“Hey Luke,” She greets him. 

“Hey, how was your last day?” He smiles at one of his three favorite people in town.

“Good, everyone was talking how much they were going to miss me. There were a lot of tears. It made me feel important.” She walks into the kitchen. “Okay, where do you need me, Caesar?” She put up her hair and washes her hands.

“Did I ever tell you every time you come in here it feels heaven sent?” He smiles at the young girl that was happy to help and learn. A bonus was that Lucas didn’t snap as much when she was there.

“He’s that grumpy today?” She went around the kitchen to gather the ingredients to make blueberry muffins since she saw that the glass dome was empty on the counter. 

“Both Kirk and Taylor talked to him a long time today.” He informs her.

“Did they at least speak loudly enough so it was entertaining for you?” She asks. 

“Kirk did, not Taylor.” He began to tell her how Kirk came in talking about some new job at the grocery store. Like with every new job Kirk got, he made it seem like it was one of the more important jobs in the world.

* * *

The Gilmore Girls were sitting down for dinner at Luke’s. It was oddly quiet, as they ate their food. “You were late getting home tonight.” Lorelai looks at Rory. Anna smiles at her sister knowing that she spent the day walking around with Dean. Miss Patty told her when she came in for a muffin and coffee.

“Yeah, I went to the library,” Rory said, not looking up from her plate. Anna pushes her eyebrows together, curious as to why she would lie to mom about a boy. Their mom was fun to gush over boys with.

“We're having dinner with the grandparents tomorrow night.” Their mom announced.

“We are?” Rory asks.

“But it's September.” Anna was trying to think of an event that would make them visit her grandparents.

“So?” Her mom shrugs.

“So what holiday is in September?” Rory asks, knowing what her sister was thinking.

“Look, it's not a holiday thing. It's just dinner, okay?” Lorelai said defensively.

“Fine,” Anna didn’t understand why she was getting offended by their questions. Normally, they had to drag their mom out to the car on holiday to visit. 

“Red meat can kill you. Enjoy.” Luke drops their hamburgers in front of them.

“This is why I get better tips,” Anna yells at his back. 

“I finished hemming your skirts today.” Their mom smiles at them.

“Oh, I can’t wait to go home and try it on.” Anna smiles back at her mother while Rory keeps eating. 

“I can’t wait to see you in it, honey.” She pats her daughter’s hand before turning to the other with the attitude. “A grunt of acknowledgment might be nice.” 

“Why are we going to dinner tomorrow night? What if I had plans? You didn't even ask me.” Rory put her fork down to confront her mom. Anna leans back feeling like she was in an alternate universe; normally she was the one upset by their mom making plans for them. And Rory was the one fine with going along with whatever.

“If you had plans, I'd have known.” She took a sip of her coffee.

“How?” She narrows her eyes at her.

“You would've told me.” She put her coffee down when she realized that Rory was seriously upset with her. 

“I don't tell you everything. I have my own things.” Rory’s narrow eyes turn into a glare. 

“Fine, you have things.” Lorelai felt weird like Rory was upset, but not telling her the real reason she was upset.

“That's right. I have things.” She nods, pointing at herself. 

“I had dibs on being the bitch tonight.” Lorelai tried to put an end to the argument with a joke.

“Just tonight?” Rory mutters under her breath as she looks down at her plate.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” She expects her to be over the moon tonight but she was glum.

“I'm not sure I want to go to Chilton.” She spat out, making her mother and sister gasp.

“What?” She couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“The timing is just really bad.” She explains to them.

“The timing is bad?” Lorelai said out loud and Anna repeated it in her head. It clicks for her. The time was bad because she meets Dean. It was the only different variable she had in her life from this morning to now. She couldn’t believe that Rory would pass up this opportunity for a boy she just meant. Rory was supposed to be the smart one. She was so lost in her thought she didn’t realize that her sister and mother left her until Luke handed her takeout containers.

“Thanks.” She nods to him. 

“Is everything alright with them?” Luke nods to the door that they went out of.

“No, Rory doesn’t want to go to Chilton, because she meets a boy.” She put their untouched food in the containers.

“What?” Luke had to sit down from the shook. 

“Yeah, I better go before they kill each other.” She got up to hurry after them with the to-go bag. 

“Good Luck,” Luke shouted after her. 

By the time she got home since she got sidetracked by seeing Lane on the Hayride, the fight was over. Her mom was stewing on the couch. “Hey mom,” She sat down on the table in front of the couch. 

“Hey Susanne,” She smiles weakly at her. 

“Don’t worry. Once she’s there she won’t want to leave.” She reassures her mom.

“Do you know the boy?” She asks.

“I know of him. He’s cute with a greet head of hair. All the people at school said he’s nice.” She told her what she knew. 

“At least he’s cute.” She let out a deep sigh. 

“Rory’s smart. She’ll realize she can still date him while going to a different school.” She pulls her mother up to push her into the master bedroom. 

* * *

“Do we go in or do we just stand here reenacting The Little Match Girl?” Rory asks as the three of them stare at her grandparent’s door.

“Look, I know we're having a thing here, and I know you hate me but be civil, at least through dinner and then on the way home you can pull a Menendez, deal?” She turns to Rory. 

“Fine,” Rory nods. 

After Anna got the nod from her mom, she rang the doorbell. Her grandma opens it almost instantly. “Hi Grandma,” She pulls her into a hug. 

“Hello Dear,” She helped her take her coat off then did the same for Lorelai and Rory.

Susanne watches her grandma move with grace. For a long time, she thought she was adopted or that mom might have kidnapped her because she looks nothing like her mom or Rory. They were tall thin beauties with their blue eyes and dark brown hair, while she was short and curvy with brown eyes and reddish-brown hair. She remembers the first holiday they went to her grandparent’s house and she saw her grandmother, she thought that where I got it from. It was weirdly comforting for her to see herself in her family.

“I can't tell you what a treat it is to have you girls here.” She hangs up their coats. 

“We're excited, too.” She points at herself then her daughters.

“Is that a collector's cup, or can I throw it away for you?” She points to the to-go coffee cup that Lorelai seems to be clutching onto for dear life. She went to put it in the trash bin behind them when her mom corrected her. “In the kitchen, please.” 

“Sorry.” She apologizes, forgetting the rule that food and drinks are thrown away in the kitchen trash as to not attract bugs to other areas of the house.

“I want to hear all about Chilton” She put an arm around each of her grandchildren to guide them into the living room. 

“We haven't started yet,” Rory told her.

“We can tell you we look smashing in our uniforms.” Anna put on a British accent.

“Well, if you look good, you’ll feel good and learn better.” Their grandma nods to her youngest granddaughter. 

“My thoughts exactly,” She nods back to her. 

“Richard, look who's here.” She pulls her husband’s attention from the newspaper. 

“Hello, Anna. Rory, you’re tall.” He looks up at her. Rory did hit her growth spurt since the last time they saw them.

“I guess.” She shrugs.

“What's your height?” He asked. 

“Five, seven,” She thought back to her last doctor’s visit.

“That's tall. She's tall.” He yells back to tell his wife. 

“Hi Dad,” His daughter walks into the room.

“Lorelai, your daughter's tall.” He told her. 

“I know. It's freakish. We're thinking of having her studied at MIT. This one too for how small she is.” She pats Anna’s head.

“I’m only shorted by three inches.” She pouted. 

“Three inches mean everything when it comes to reaching the top shelf.” Rory teases her sister.

“I hope you get the bottom locker at Chilton.” She curses her.

“Champagne, anyone?” Emily held out a tray and they each grabbed a glass.

“That's fancy.” Lorelai smiled down at her glass. 

“It's not every day I have my girls here for dinner on a day the banks are open.” She took the smile right off her daughter’s face. Emily Gilmore was the queen of passive-aggressiveness. “A toast: To Rory and Anna entering Chilton and an exciting new phase in their lives.” She put her glass up. 

“Hear, hear.” Their grandpa raises his glass while never taking his eyes off the paper.

“Let's sit everyone.” She points to the seats. Rory and Anna sat down next to their grandpa. Emily took a seat on one of the two chairs across from them.

“This is just wonderful. Education is the most important thing in the world, next to family.” Emily smiles at her grandchildren. 

“And Pie,” Lorelai said making everyone including her dad look up at her in confusion. “Joke,” She told them. Sit down, Anna mouth to her. She took a seat and told her mom it was a joke one more time.

* * *

“Rory, Anna, how do you like the lamb?” Emily looks at them from across the dinner table.

“It's good,” Rory told her.

“Too dry?” She questioned, thinking it was a little dry herself.

“No, it's perfect.” Anna took another bite.

“The potatoes could use a little salt, though.” Lorelai points at them on her plate.

“Excuse me?” Emily looks over at her.

“So, Grandpa, how's the insurance biz?” Rory saves everyone for another awkward conversation. 

“People die, we pay. People crash cars, we pay. People lose afoot, we pay.” He said in between bites.

“At least you have your new slogan.” His daughter replied.

“How are things at the motel?” He asks her. 

“The inn? They're great.” She corrected and told him.

“Lorelai's the executive manager now. Isn't that wonderful?” Emily told her husband.

“Speaking of which, Christopher called yesterday.” He announces to the table. Anna rolled her eyes. Luckily, her grandpa didn’t notice but everyone else at the table did.

“Speaking of which? How is that a speaking of which?” Lorelai asked. 

“He's doing very well in California. His internet start-up goes public next month. This could mean big things for him. A very talented man, your father,” He told the girls. Anna bites her tongue, wanting to say he was talented at running from his responsibilities.

“They know.” She told them.

“He always was a smart one, that boy. You must take after him.” He looks at the girls.

“Speaking of which, I'm going to get a Coke…. or a knife.” She slams her fork down before going into the kitchen.

“I think I'm going to go talk to her.” Rory went to stand up.

“No. I'll go. You stay and keep your grandfather and sister company.” Emily stood up and went into the kitchen. Anna looks over at her grandpa who was eating his dinner peacefully like he didn’t ruin his daughter’s night. She looks over to her sister who felt as awkward as she did. It got even more awkward when they could hear the yelling coming from the kitchen.

“I wasn't too proud to come here to you two begging for money for my children's school, was I?” Their mother yelled making her daughters turn their heads to the kitchen. 

* * *

Once the front door shut behind them, Lorelai leaned against the wall letting out a long sigh. “Mom?” Rory looks at her.

“I'm okay. I just…. Do I look shorter? Because, I feel shorter,” She looks up at the sky.

“Just don’t get shorter than me, can’t have you taking my spot at MIT.” Anna smiles when she gets a chuckle from her mom. 

“How about I buy you a cup of coffee?” Rory gave an olive branch that made her mom’s night of hell worth it.

“You drive, though, 'cause I don't think my feet will reach the pedals.” She wiggles her legs around.

* * *

“Nice dinner at the grandparents' house,” Rory said once they got out of the car that was parked in front of Luke’s.

“Yeah, her dishes have never been cleaner.” Lorelai sighs.

“You and Grandma seemed to have a nice talk.” Anna brought up making them stop in front of Luke’s door.

“How much did you hear?” Their mom groans.

“Not much, snippets.” She told her.

“Little snippets,” Rory adds on.

“So basically everything,” She wishes she listened to her mother for once and kept her voice down. 

“Basically, yes.” They nod their heads.

“The best-laid plans,” She pushed open the door and took a seat on the first table she came across.

“I think it was really brave of you to ask them for money,” Rory told her.

“I so do not want to talk about it.” She shook her head.

“How many meals is it going to take till we're off the hook?” Rory asks.

“I think the deli spread at my funeral will be the last one.” She let out a sigh thinking how Friday nights were ruined for her. “Wait, does that mean…” She instantly perks up when she realized what she said.

“Can't let a perfectly good plaid skirt go to waste,” She shrugs.

“Honey, you won't be sorry.” She promised her.

They look up in shock when Luke came over to their table with a collar dress shirt and his hair comb back. “You look nice,” Lorelai told him. 

“Really nice,” Anna playful winked at him.

“I had a meeting earlier at the bank. They like collars.” He explains to them. “You look nice, too.” He nods to Lorelai.

“I had a flagellation to go to.” She told him.

He looks at her for a second before shaking his head, deciding it wasn’t worth asking. “What'll you have?” 

“Coffee, in a vat,” She said, making the man roll his eyes.

“I'll have coffee also and chili fries,” Rory orders.

“Oh me too, I need to get that dark lamb out of my mouth.” Anna looks up at her boss.

“That's quite a refined palate you got there.” He told them before walking off.

“Behold the healing powers of a bath.” She points at Luke’s back. “Tell me about the guy. All I know from Anna is that he has great hair and that he’s nice.” She turns to Rory.

Rory glares at her sister. “I didn’t tell her his name, so she couldn’t hunt him down.” Anna defends herself.

“You know what's really special about our relationship? The total understanding about the need for one's privacy, you really understand boundaries.” Rory turns back to her mother.

“So tell me about the guy.” She repeats herself.

“Mom!” She whines.

“Is he dreamy?” She bats her eyes.

“That's so Nick at Nite.” She rolls her eyes.

“I'm going to find out anyway.” She shrugs.

“Really? How?” She tilts her head to the side.

“I'll spy. Or, get it out of your sister. You know she’s terrible at keeping things from me.” She points at Anna.

“No,” Anna shook her head. She was weak when it comes to keeping secrets from her mom, she couldn’t help it. She felt bad lying to the woman that works her ass off to give her everything she got.

“Coffee. Fries.” Luke put their food down in front of us. “I can't stand it. This is so unhealthy. Rory, please, put down that cup of coffee. Anna at least chews the fries. You do not want to grow up to be like your mom.” He looks at them with concern.

“Sorry, too late.” Rory shrugs.

“Yeah, we’re ruined already.” Anna gave that large mischief grin.


	2. First Day at Chilton

Anna sat sitting on the porch with her mom and sister. She had her feet up in the air as she waited for the red nail polish to dry. Rory spraying some whipped cream into her mouth made Anna turn to her sister. “Let me have a hit.” She held out her hand. 

“Sure thing, man,” She imitated a stoner voice and passed the can to her sister, who was quick to spray plenty into her mouth. 

“Don't move, please,” Lorelai said when Rory turns to see how much whip cream Anna could fit into her mouth.

“Why are you insisting on doing this?” Rory turns back to her mouth.

“Because you're starting private school tomorrow,” She stated like it was the obvious thing to do. 

“Yes, but I'm going to be wearing shoes.” She said the words slowly for her mother to get that this was pointless.

Anna swallows the whipped cream to add to her sister’s point. “Yeah, nobody's going to see our feet.” 

“Okay, but everybody knows that private school girls are bad. And bad girls always wear red nail polish.” She looks down to pay attention to the task at hand. “Are you nervous?” 

“About what,” Rory said before opening her mouth, so Anna could spray some whipped cream in.

“About starting Chilton,” She put the finishing touches on the big toe.

“I wasn't until I heard about all these bad girls,” Anna smirks at her from over Rory’s shoulder.

“Guys! New CD! XTC, Apple Venus Volume 2!” Lane ran through the yard and into the house.

“Goodie!” Lorelai jumped up and ran after her.

“But you only finished half my toes,” Rory called after her.

“Who cares? You're going to be wearing shoes anyway!” She yells back making Rory sigh and Anna laugh.

“I got you, sis.” Anna took their mom's spot and put Rory's unpainted foot on her lap. “So, have you seen Dean lately?” She asked, now that their mom wasn’t here.

“I’ve been avoiding him.” She whispered, even though the music was playing so loudly that there was no way Lorelai would be able to hear. 

“What? Why?” She looks up at her.

“What the point if I’m going to Chilton.” She shrugs making like she didn’t care.

“Rory, we live in a small town and he’s working at Doose’s. We’ll see him every day. Besides, even if we went to Star Hollow High, you wouldn’t be spending a lot of time with him during school hours. You don’t even talk to Lane or me that much when we share a class.” She wanted her sister to have love. It was never going to happen if she lets little things like different schools stop her. When she looked up to see her sister thinking about what she said, she went on. “He’ll just have to wait thirty minutes for you to get home every day. There’s always weekends, which is when everyone goes on a date anyways.” She finishes her sister’s last toe. 

Rory leaned over and gave her sister a peck on the cheek. “I hope you meet your rich husband at Chilton.” 

“You know, I was joking at first, but now I’m kind of expecting it.” She crackled with her sister.

* * *

The alarm woke her up making her roll over to hit the snooze button, but a hand grabbing her wrist made her jolt in fright. “WHAT THE HELL, RORY! YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!” She put a hand over her speeding heart. 

“If you hit that snooze button, then you will have to choose between hair and makeup. I’m not going to listen to you whine the whole day about your first impression being horrible.” Rory wearing fluffy pajama bottoms and a large t-shirt somehow came off authoritarian with her hands on her hips and strict face. 

“Thank you.” She rolls out of bed to make her way to the bathroom. She took a shower and brushed her teeth. She went back into her room to put on blue boy shorts and a push-up bra. She pulled the rolling chair in front of the dresser that had a mirror hanging above it. With two of the top drawers filled with makeup, it worked as a vanity too. She straightened her hair before putting it up in a high ponytail. After putting her concealer on, she did a skin tone blush. She gave herself a gold-ish brown eyeshadow and put mascara on so it would make her lashes look darker and longer. She painted her lips a pinkish brown. 

She got up to slip on her blue plaid skirt that her mom hemmed, so it was no longer at her ankles. It was now a few inches above the knee, the shortest the school would allow. She put on her light blue button-up and the crossover tie that they have to wear. She slipped on black long socks before putting on the black and white saddle shoes that were slowly growing on her. She put on her beauty and the beast watch before slipping into the dark blue blazer that had the [Chilton](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2438498) crest on the right breast. 

“I’m ready to go to war.” She picks up her pumpkin king backpack. “I’m ready, Rory.” She yells out for her sister. She went into the living room to find her sitting on the couch waiting for her. 

“It’s seven. That's a pretty good time for you.” She looks down at her watch. “Normally, when you and mom have to get ready at the same time it takes forever.” 

Anna nodded that was true, normally she and her mom would end up having to fight over something whether it be the straighter or lipstick. She pushed her eyebrows together when she realized she didn’t see her mom at all that morning. “I didn’t see her. She’s up, right?” She went into the kitchen to see if she was making coffee.

“She has to be.” Rory follows her sister. When they saw she wasn’t there, they stopped to listen to see if they could hear her in the house. Their mom wasn’t someone who got ready quietly. They share a look of panic before running to their mom’s room. “Mom!” They burst through the door to find their mom sound asleep.

“What? God! Hi.” She jolts like Susanna did when Rory grabbed her hand.

“What are you doing?” Rory yells at her. Anna went to her mom’s closet to look for an outfit, but her eyes went wide when she saw it was practically bare.

“Having a heart attack,” She put a hand over her heart.

“I thought you were up. It's 7:10.” Rory told her. Anna went to dig through the drawers and her clean laundry hamper to find it was all the same. There weren’t any clean professional clothes. The only things she had were jean shorts and a pink tie-dye shirt. 

“What?” She rolled over to go back to sleep.

“It's 7:10.” She pulled the blankets off her mom.

“No. Stop it! It's quarter to six.” She glares up at her oldest.

“No, it's not!” She pulls harder on the blanket. 

“Yes, it is. I set the clock for a quarter to six, so it's... It's 7:10.” She jumps out of bed when Rory shows her the clock. 

“I can't be late on my first day of school. Do you know what happens when people are late on the first day? It's shorter. For the rest of the year they're labeled, the late girl.” She followed her mother around as she looked for a towel. With Rory panicking, Anna didn’t want to tell her that Daisy Duke was going to be dropping them off at school.

“So dramatic, where's the bathroom?” Lorelai groans. Rory put her hands on her shoulders to push her to the bathroom.

“We have to go! What if there's traffic?” Rory waited outside the bathroom door to make sure her mom wasn’t taking a shower.

“I had this all planned. I was going to get up early. I was going to get coffee. I was going to take a shower. I was going to pick up my clothes from the dry cleaner's.” She yells, letting them know she didn't mean to be careless. “Oh my God, my clothes, I don't have any clean clothes.” She ran back into the room. Anne was sitting on the bed, next to the only clean clothes her mom had.

“It's 7:15.” Rory looked down at her watch as she walked back into her mom’s room.

“All my nice things were dirty.” She opened her closet.

“It's 7:16.” Rory gasped as another minute went by.

“I was going to wear my blue suit with the flippy skirt. I look so great in the flippy skirt.” She groans.

“It's 7:17.” She showed her mom her watch.

“You know what, time lady? Go downstairs and warm up the car. That would be super. Thank you.” She turns Rory around and pushes her out the door.

“This is all you got mom.” Anna gestured to the clothes next to her when Rory was out of the room. 

“This sucks!” She ran her fingers through her hair.

“It's 7:18,” Rory yells from downstairs.

“You might as well put on cowboy boots to complete the look.” Anna got up to let her mom get dressed in peace.

“For the love of God! This is the last time I buy anything just because it's furry!” Lorelai screamed at her alarm clock that was covered in blue fur.

Anna joins her sister downstairs. A few minutes passed before, Lorelai ran downstairs while putting her hair into a low ponytail. “It's 7….” Rory was looking down at her watch when her mom interrupted her.

“Don't even think of finishing that sentence.” She grabs her coat off the chair. Rory let out a huff of amusement when she saw what her mom was wearing. “What?” Her mom asks.

“Nothing, I just didn't know the rodeo was in town.” Rory shrugs, with a sly smile on her face.

“That's it. I'm bringing the baby pictures.” Lorelai grabbed a picture of Rory and Anna when they were babies off of the desk that was against the wall and ran out.

“No! I'm sorry. I love the rodeo, the rodeo rules.” Rory ran after her. 

“Hey, why am I being punished?” Anna ran after them. 

* * *

They made it to Chilton by some miracle with a few minutes to spare. They spent it staring up at the school. To all the women in the jeep, it all of sudden seems very intimidating. “I remember it being smaller.” Rory squinted. Anna nods from the back seat. She hopes she never had classes that were too far apart. She didn’t know if she would be able to make it in the five minutes they gave students.

“Yeah and less...” Lorelai honestly didn’t remember it being this scary looking when she was going.

“Off with their heads.” Anna finished for her.

“Yeah,” The other two nods. 

“What are you looking at?” Rory asks when she saw her mom staring out to the side. 

“I'm just trying to see if there's a hunchback up in that bell tower.” She points to the bell tower.

“So, how do I look?” Rory turned to her mom.

“You look great.” She smiles. 

“How about me,” Anna asks.

“You look amazing.” She looked back to smile at her other daughter.

“Do we really?” Rory asked, wanting an honest opinion before they throw themselves to the sharks.

“Really, you guys are amazing kids. You both have earned this. Now, you just go in there and show them what smart really is. I love you. Call me if you need me.” She pats Rory’s back before reaching back to pat Anna’s knee.

“You're kidding, right?” Rory looked over at her.

“No. Call me if you need anything. I'm great at making up dirty cheers.” She wiggles her eyebrows at them. 

“Cheer, we don’t exercise.” Anna gasps that her mom would even suggest such a thing.

“You have to go in with us.” Rory reminds her.

“Rory, come on.” Lorelai whines.

“You have to meet the headmaster,” Rory said. It was made very clear in the letter what was supposed to happen on the first day. A parent coming with them to talk to the headmaster was one of them.

“Look at me. I can't meet anybody who does anything there.” Their mom shook her head.

“Mom!” Anna whines. She too wanted their mom to go in. Not because she was supposed to, but because she wanted her mommy to hold her hand on this nervous first day.

“No! I look like that chick from The Dukes of Hazzard.” She pointed down at her outfit.

“This is our first day. You are not getting out of going in there with us. Period.” Rory put her foot down. 

Lorelai sighs as she gets out of the jeep. Before, she could put her coat on two women that were passing by stopped to give her a judgmental look. “Good morning.” She smiles at them. They roll their eyes before continuing on their way. Rory and Anna got out of the car too. “We're going to be best friends. So, where do we go?” She put on her coat as she walked into the campus.

“The Ambroise building,” Rory read the paper she had in her hand.

“Which is?” She points at all the builds that looked alike. Anna looked around for any signs but didn’t find any.

“The big, scary one,” Anna suggested.

“Great! Thanks for the input.” She scoffs. 

“Lost?” Someone asked, making them turn around to see a good looking older man in a suit.

“Yeah, we're looking for the headmaster's office, Ambroise building,” Lorelai told him.

“Okay. This is it right here. Just go inside, down the stairs, make a left and the headmaster's office is at the end of the hall.” He points at the building behind them. Anna did a facepalm. Of course, the admission building would be the first one. 

“Great. Thank you.” Lorelai nodded at him. 

She went to walk past him but he sidesteps and stuck his hand out. “You're welcome. I'm Ian Jack. My daughter Julia goes to school here.” 

“Hi. I'm Lorelai Gilmore. This is my daughters, Rory and Anna.” She points to each of them. They waved when their name was said.

“Your daughters? Really?” His smile got bigger at hearing that.

“Yep,” She nods, a little confused as to why that made him happy, but he was handsome so she entertained it.

“Wow, that's great. I mean, daughters are a great thing.” He turned to Anna and Rory to show them his big smile. Anna thought it looked good on him, it lit up his face.

“We're big fans.” Lorelai nods.

“Is your husband here? I'd love to meet him.” He looked around like he would be able to spot him.

“I'm not married. I'd love to meet your wife.” She gave him a flirty smile.

“I'm divorced.” He told her.

“Shame,” She said, even though anyone could see that she was more than fine about the news.

“Excuse me. We really got to go.” Rory grabbed her mom's arm.

“Right, we got to go meet the big guy, and I gotta get back to work.” Lorelai kept her eyes on him as her daughters pulled her towards the building.

“Where do you work?” He asked. That was all it took for her to break free for her daughters to talk to him some more. 

“At an inn, the Independence Inn, I run it.” She told him.

“Really,” He looked down at her outfit. 

“In a different outfit, of course,” She said, making the man laugh.

“It was nice to meet you, Lorelai. Good luck in school, Rory, Anna. I'll tell Julia to look out for you.” He smiles at their mother before giving the girls a wave. 

“Great, thanks.” They wave back at him.

“See you.” He gave Lorelai one last smile before walking off.

“What a nice man.” She watches his backside as he walks away.

“You're feeling pretty good about yourself right now, aren't you?” Rory moves to stand by her mother. 

“This is her drunken face, so I would say she feels great.” Anna looks at her mom’s face that was flush with a big smile on. 

“Do you want me to get you a mirror?” Rory offered. 

“I'm back. Let's go.” She leads them into the building. “Good. More big stuff,” Lorelai sighs. Anna looks around taking it all in, from the big chandelier, staircases, and archways. It was like this place was built for a giant.

As they walk by Anna notices a few people stopping to stare. Three girls stood out to her. There was a blonde who had shoulder-length hair, a girl with a black bobbed haircut, and a long-haired brunette. They stood out because while everyone else had a look of curiosity, they were glaring daggers at them. Anna gave a glare back as they made their way to the headmaster’s office.

“You ready?” Anna looks over at her mother and sister when they stop in front of the door.

“No.” Rory shook her head.

“You ready?” Lorelai asked a few seconds later.

“Yes.” Rory opens the door and they walk over to the secretary’s desk. 

“Excuse me,” Lorelai said, making the lady lookup. They jumped back when she did. Her makeup was smear all over the place. Anna wanted to get a wet wipe and clean it off to redo it. “Oh, Oh wow. Hi. I'm Lorelai Gilmore. This is my daughter, Lorelai Gilmore because I named her after me. I was in the hospital, all whacked out on Demerol. Never mind. But we call her Rory. It's short for Lorelai but she'll answer to either one or even Hey, you...That’s my youngest daughter, Susanna Gilmore. She is named after the Bangles member. Yeah, I’m a big fan. Well, I would have to be to name my daughter after her. Is the headmaster here? ” Her daughters had to nudge her a few times to get her back on track.

“One moment,” The secretary got up and walked into his office.

“See, that's what happens when you go to bed with your makeup on.” She whispers to her daughters.

“Headmaster Charleston will see you now.” The secretary came back out to tell them. 

“Thanks.” They nod to the lady as they walk into the office. 

“Ms. Gilmore, I'm Headmaster Charleston.” He stuck out his hand.

“Hi. It's nice to meet...” She shook his hand. She was going to say more but she spotted her mom on the couch in the corner of the room. “Mom, what are you doing here?” She walks over to the woman who got up to meet her halfway.

“I came to wish my granddaughters luck on their first day of school. Rory, Anna, you look wonderful in that uniform.” She walked past her to hug her granddaughters. They hugged her back and gave her a thank you.

“You didn't have to come all the way out here, Mom.” She smiled at her, even though she wanted to scream.

“This gave me a chance to make sure that Hanlin here takes good care of the girls.” She nods to her old friend. 

“You're Hanlin,” Lorelai turned to the headmaster.

“Hanlin Charleston.” He gave her his full name.

“Hanlin's wife and I are on the Symphony Fundraising Committee together,” Emily told them.

“Wow. That's great.” Lorelai said, as it slowly sank in that her parents were intertwining themselves into their lives. 

“Your father and I are golf rivals. We're still fighting it out to see which one is worse.” He jokes making Anna smile. She could never resist a good joke no matter how tense the situation.

“Oh, yes. We're all old friends.” Emily wraps an arm around each of her grandchildren.

“Well, there's nothing like friends. Especially, if they're old... ones,” Lorelai grimace, it was something about her parents that made her always put her foot in her mouth.

“Would you like to take off your coat and have a seat?” He gestures to the chairs in front of the desk. 

“No, I'm fine.” Lorelai shook her head.

“They were a little overzealous with the furnace this morning. It's quite warm here.” He told her. Anna had to agree, seeing that she wanted to take her blazer off but didn’t know if that was allowed.

“I like it warm.” She wrapped her arms around herself, wanting to make sure her coat didn’t open.

“Take off your coat and sit down. You don't want Hanlin to think you're rude.” Emily scolds her daughter.

She took off her coat to reveal the shorts and pink shirt making her mother wish she kept the coat on. “Laundry day,” Lorelai smiles at them. 

“Hanlin, did you know that Rory and Anna have a 4.0-grade average?” Their grandmother guides them to the chairs.

“I'm sure he does, Mom.” Lorelai sat down in the other chair.

“They're very special girls. You take good care of them.” Emily moves to stand behind her daughter’s chair.

“We'll do our best, Emily.” The headmaster took a seat behind his desk.

“Oh God, they’re not going to be a problem. They’re totally low maintenance. You know, like a Honda. You know, they're just easy... Nice office.” Lorelai stops when she realizes she was rambling again.

“I don't think we should take up any more of your precious time. Hanlin, it was lovely to see you. Give Bitty our love.” Emily picked up her purse and shook her friend’s hand.

“Tell Richard I'll see him at the club Sunday.” He told her.

“Have a wonderful day, Rory, Anna. I want to hear all about it.” She smiled at her grandchildren before asking her daughter, “Do you need a ride, or is your horse parked outside?” She didn’t wait for an answer. She went to stand by the door.

“It's so nice to meet you. Have a great day.” Lorelai shook the headmaster’s hand and gave each of her daughters a kiss on the forehead. She headed towards the door.

“You don't want to forget your coat.” Charleston points to her coat that was hanging on the arm of the chair. 

“No, because that would be embarrassing,” She ran back to grab her coat and put it on. She walks out of the door with her mom, ready for an earful about her outfit.

He got up with two folders in his hand as he took the chair their mom was in. “You're obviously bright girls, Miss Gilmores.” He looked through their files.

“Thank you.” They nod.

“Good grades, the teachers like you. Anna was in a cooking club and organized the bake sales, but Rory you don’t have any social activities.” He looked over at the oldest Gilmore for an explanation.

“Just living at Stars Hollow is a social activity, actually.” She told him. It was true with all the town events, but if you didn’t live there you wouldn’t understand.

“Nothing in your school appealed to you?” He pushed on. 

“I work at my mother's inn after school sometimes. I was in the German Club for a while. But there were only three of us. Then two left for the French Club after seeing Schindler's List.” She explained to him.

“What are your aspirations?” He looked over at Anna. 

“I want to go to a top culinary school and get a business degree to open up a restaurant. I work at the local diner in town and help in the kitchen at my mom’s Inn.” She told him. 

“It’s good that you joined clubs. They will help you make connections in that field.” He said before turning to Rory. 

“I want to go to Harvard to study Journalism and Political Science.” She told him.

“On your way to being...” He looked back at Anna.

“I’m not trying to be anyone. That limits you.” She told him. 

“Why’s that?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Because then you can only rise to their level. Honestly, I don't even care if I’m globally known. I'll be happy if I’m just locally known. Where I settle down, you’re not going to be able to pass through my city without hearing about me.” She spoke with passion and determination. 

He nodded his head, satisfied to hear that she wasn’t chasing a childish dream. She had a realistic goal that Chilton could help her with. He turned to Rory and she answered him, “If I had to say someone it would be Christiane Amanpour.” 

“Really?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes.” She nods.

“Not Cokie Roberts? Not Oprah, Rosie, or one of the women from The View?” He asked, making the siblings narrow their eyes at him. 

“No.” She shook her head.

“Why do you wish to be Christiane Amanpour?” He leans back in his chair ready to hear this answer.

“I don't wish to be her exactly. I just want to do what she does.” She told him. 

“Which is?” He cocks his head to the side.

“Travel, see the world up close, report on what's really going on, be part of something big.” She couldn’t seem to find the right words like her sister did because he was still giving her that stern glare.

“And to be a part of something big you have to be on TV? Why not lead the police on a high-speed chase? That's a quicker way to achieve this goal.” He gave them a level of uppity sass that Anna thought only her grandmother had.

“Being on TV has nothing to do with it. Maybe I'll be a journalist and write books or articles about what I see. I just want to be sure that I see something…. you'll notice the debating team also missing from my resume,” She pointed at the papers in his hand. 

Anna sighed not understanding why they had to do this interview. They were accepted already. Their grandparents paid their deposit and the uniforms were bought and tailored. She grinds her teeth, she hated when people of power made others jump through hoops for their entertainment. 

“I've known your grandparents for quite some time.” He put the folders back on his desk.

“We know.” Anna nods sharply.

“In fact, I was at a party at their house just last week where I had the most delicious lobster puffs I've ever eaten. I'm very fond of them.” He told them.

“That's nice.” Rory narrowed her eyes, wondering what that had to do with them.

“None of this, however, will be of any benefit to you. Chilton has one of the highest academic standards of any school in America. You two may have been the smartest girls at Stars Hollow but this is a different place. Pressures are greater, the rules are stricter and the expectations are higher. If you make it through you'll have received one of the finest educations one can get. And there should be no reason why you should not achieve all your goals. However, since you are starting late and are not used to this highly competitive atmosphere there is a good chance you will fail. That is fine. Failure is a part of life, but not a part of Chilton. Understand?” He gave them that stern glare that seemed to be stuck on his face since their grandma left.

“That's fine by us. We like being the best of the best. I can assure you that before the end of the month, you won’t be able to tell that we started behind. It might even seem like we had a head start.” Anna leaned forward to match the old man’s glare. Rory grabs her sister's sleeve to silently tell her to stop challenging him.

“Take this to Miss James in the administration office across the hall.” He handed them each their thick folders. They grabbed it as they got up and walked out of his office.

“Why did you say that to him?” Rory hiss to Anna.

“Fuck that guy, he thinks because we haven’t gone to private schools all our lives that we’re not going to make it, that our GPA means nothing because we’re from a public school. One thing for sure we are making this school our bitches.” Anna growls. The bell rang as she walked into the administration office.

“I hate when you get competitive you turn into Tony Montana.” She sighs, following her in. They walk over to the front desk. “Hi, I'm looking for Miss James,” Rory said. 

“Name?” The lady behind the computer asked. 

“Lorelai Gilmore, but I go by Rory.” She told her.

“Susanna Gilmore.” She spat out. 

“Fill this out, please.” She hands each of them a pen and paper. Anna had to hold in a groan when she looked down at the paper. It was information they should already have from their applications. The lady got up and walked over to drop the folders off on another desk that a student was working at before walking off somewhere else.

“You heard the lady, fill out the paper.” Rory nudged her sister. Anna sighs and uncaps the pen to write down her emergency contacts. She failed to see the student at the desk put their folders out the window for another hand to grab them. 

The lady came back and started handing papers to them. “Here's the dining room, the science hall, and the theater. Here's your locker number, here's your schedule, take this map, here’s the rules of the school and the Chilton Honor Code. Here are the words to the school song which must be recited upon demand. This can happen at any place, at any time. If you do it in Latin, you get extra credit. Do you have any questions? ” 

“Not at the moment,” Rory said. Anna shook her head, not in the mood to talk.

“If you do, make an appointment to see your guidance counselor, Mr. Winters. He handles everything but bulimia and pregnancy. For that, you have to go to the nurse or Coach Rubens. Welcome to Chilton.” She told them. Anna raises an eyebrow at going to a coach for pregnancy. She wanted to ask for the back story to that, but she didn’t want to be in this lady's presence any longer. She wondered if she would like any of the authority figures at this school. Her mom said that she inherited her problem with authority from her.

“Thanks,” Rory said for both of them as they grabbed their papers and walked out. 

The first thing they did was compare schedules. “We have most of our class together.” They smiled at one another. 

* * *

Anna was sitting behind Rory in philosophy. She learned that the long-haired brunette that was glaring daggers at them was named Paris. She was a bit of a teacher pet the way she answered every question that Mr. Remmy asked. Some before he even finished the sentence. 

The bobbed haircut was named Madeline. The blonde name was Louise. She was sitting at Anna’s right. She notices the blonde glance at her from time to time. 

The door opening interpreted the class. A handsome blued eyed blonde walked in. Anna perks up in her seat, something Louise notices. “Mr. Dugray.” The teacher greeted him.

“Sir,” The blonde handed him the notes.

“Nice to have you back, I hope your grandfather's better.” He smiles at him. 

“Much better, sir,” He told him.

“Good. Take your seat, please.” He waves to an empty seat in the back of the class. 

Anna could feel his eyes on her. She wanted to meet his stare to wink at him, but she resisted. She remembered the headmaster’s words, she wasn’t about to flunk out and prove him right because she let a pretty face distract her. After she got a handle on the new workload she indulged herself.

The bell rang. “Class dismissed.” The teacher yelled. Anna shoves her things into her bag and swings it over her shoulder.

“Looks like we got ourselves a couple of Mary,” The blonde giggles as he leers down at Anna and Rory. 

Anna sighs, of course, the good looking ones always have to be jerks. She glares up at the blonde asshole. “Listen here, Draco Malfoy. You better shut your mouth and leave my sister and me alone or I’ll give you the same treatment Hermione did.” She waves her fist around. Being satisfied by his shock face she turned to her sister. Rory gave her an are-you-serious look. She smiles back letting her know that she regrets nothing.

The blonde was about to say something snarky to the new girl, but the teacher called them up, “Can both Miss Gilmores, come up here, please.” He waved over to them with a binder in each hand.

“Here are last week's study materials. There'll be a test on them tomorrow. But since you're new you can take a makeup test on Monday. Will that be sufficient time?” He hands them each a binder.

“Monday? Sure, that's fine.” Rory said. Anna opens the binder to skim through it.

“Good. That's just an overview. It'd be helpful to borrow another student's personal notes. They tend to be more detailed.” He told them.

“More detailed than this,” Anna looked down at the binder that was thick enough to be a year worth of notes at Star Hollow.

“It seems daunting right now, I know.” He nods to them in sympathy.

“No. It's okay. It'll be fine.” Rory was determined to pass this test.

“Remember to get those notes. They'll be a lifesaver.” He reminded them as they walked out to almost run right into a girl.

“I'm Paris.” She stares down Rory.

“We know, there was an attendance,” Anna glared at the girl.

“I didn't see you there. Where'd you come from?” Rory tried to make polite conversation, in hopes of getting notes.

“I know who you are, too. Lorelai and Susanna Gilmore from Stars Hollow,” She briefly glared at the other girl who Louise said was checking out her childhood crush. 

“You can call me Rory.” She told the girl. 

“Are you going out for The Franklin?” She got to the point of why she wanted to confront the girl.

“The what,” Both sisters asked.

“Nice innocent act. At least I know you're not going out for the Drama Club.” She rolled her eyes.

“We’ll be leaving now, psycho.” Anna grabs her sister's arm to pull her away, Paris follows them.

“The Franklin, the school paper, are you going out for it?” She moves to the other side of Rory making Anna protective instinct flare-up. If Anna had her way, she would get to be her darkly humored cheerful self all the time, but sometimes a situation had to be handled with aggression. “I don't know. I have to find my locker first.” She kept her head forward, hoping the girl would take a hint.

“I'm going to be editor next year.” She moved in front of them so they had to stop.

“Good for you.” Anna scoffs with a roll of her eyes.

“I'm also the top of the class. I intend to be valedictorian when I graduate.” She glared at Rory.

“Okay. I'm going now.” Rory tried to go around when Paris moved in front of her again. 

“You'll never catch up. You'll never beat me. This school is my domain, and The Franklin is my domain. Don't you ever forget that” She tried to walk away, but Anna blocked her path.

“You know for some who speak with such confidence, who have a lot of fear and panic in your eyes.” She took a step closer to Paris so they were only an inch apart. “Don’t try and deny it. If you weren’t scared, you wouldn’t be here trying to intimidate Rory. We’re Gilmore, backing down isn’t in our DNA. We’ll just have to see in the upcoming years who the better woman is.” She gave a wicked grin that made Paris want to hit her. 

“We will. And you better stay away from Tristan.” Paris snaps.

Anna tilts her head not knowing that name, but she was going to keep an eye out for him now. “Um… come on Rory.” She made sure she bumped shoulders with Paris as she grabbed her sister’s arm again. This time she was able to successfully pull her way. 

“I guess she’s not going to let me borrow her notes,” Rory mutters under her breath.

“We still have a lot of class left, we’ll get them.” She reassured her. 

* * *

Rory and Anna were walking down the hall when they heard a voice that she only knew for a few hours, but was already triggering her. “Marys! Marys! Marys!” The blonde prick was jogging to walk next to them. 

“Marys.” He smiles. 

“Us?” Rory pointed to her and her sister, wondering if he was talking to them.

“Yeah, you and her,” He cockily nods his head.

“I’m Rory and she’s Anna.” She corrected him on our names.

“Malfoy knows our names. He is just being an asshole.” She glares at the boy. 

“I'm Tristan.” He introduces himself. Anna looks him over, so this was the boy that Paris liked. She was debating in her head if having a fling with the asshole was worth pissing the girl off. 

“Hi.” Rory nods.

He stares at Anna waiting for a greeting. Her sister nudged her side before she grudgingly did. “Hello.” She sneers. 

“So you’re new,” He kept his eyes on Anna. She kept her eyes forward not wanting to speak to him. 

“Yeah, it’s our first day,” Rory answered for them when she realized Anna wasn’t going to. 

“Remmy's class is rough.” He kept his gaze on Anna. She clenched her jaw. Rory was carrying on the conversation with him, not her. 

“Yeah, it seemed very intense.” She nods. She was relieved that she wasn’t the only one who thought so. She was starting to feel like Chilton would be more than she could handle. Stars Hollow was a small pond that made Rory and Anna seem like great whites. Now in Chilton, it feels like they were guppies. 

“I could loan you my notes if that would help.” He offers, making Anna side-eye the boy. She could tell by looking at him that nothing came without strings. 

“Really? That'd be great.” Her sister agrees eagerly. 

“Yeah? How great?” He moves his body, so he pushes them up against the wall. Anna was quick to get in between him and her sister.

“I don't know. Mr. Remmy said that getting someone's notes would be...” Rory squeaks out awkwardly behind her.

“I could even help you study if you want.” He looks down at Anna’s chest. She rolled my eyes. He was once again speaking to her like she was the one who was talking to him. 

“I kind of view studying as a solitary activity, but thanks,” Rory easily looks over her sister’s shoulder to tell him.

He glances at Rory to acknowledge that he heard her, before looking back at Anna. “I got notes already. Besides no one is that desperate for notes that they would fool around with you.” She rolls her eyes in disgust. 

“Bye, Mary, Bobcat,” He chuckles as he walks away. 

“It's Rory!” She yells after him. 

“Fuck off Malfoy!” Anna yelled at his back. “That bastard, that was a shot at my height,” She grumbled. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you got notes?” Rory smacks her arm. Of course, she was more bothered by that then them being propositioned in the middle of a crowded hallway. 

“I forgot to tell you I got notes from a kid in my biology class, Henry Cho. He’s going to email it to me.” She told her. 

“Thank god.” Rory let out a breath of relief. They walked over to lockers. Their lockers were on the opposite walls but in the same hallway. Anna put her biology textbook in her locker to grab her history textbook. She took out a small mirror and used sticker Velcro to get it to stick to the inside of her locker door. She used a cute magnet to put up pictures of her cooking at Luke’s and the Inn. Her favorite was the one of Rory, Lane, and her at the bake sale at Star Hollow last year. Whenever Chilton got overwhelming she could come here and look at the picture to remind herself why she was here. 

She turned around when she heard a loud crash to see Rory back up into Paris making her drop a large diorama. “Oh, no. I am so sorry. Paris, please, I'm so sorry. It was an accident. My locker, it just slipped. I pulled too hard. I didn't mean to... Is there water in that moat?” Rory apologized over and over. She helped Paris pick up the pieces of her broken project. 

“Get away from me.” She walked off leaving her project on the ground.

Anna walks over to Rory. “Happy Accident,” She smiled at her sister. 

Rory sighs when the bell rang. “Excuse me, I need Ms. Ness. History?” She stopped a boy that was walking by.

“It's behind you.” He points. 

“Thanks.” Anna nods. 

“Of course it is.” Rory sighs. 

They walk in to see Paris, Louise, and Madeline. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” Paris glares. Rory sighs before taking a seat and Anna takes the seat behind her. The bell rang again and Paris sat down in the seat next to Rory. 

“Hey Bobcat,” Tristan whispers to her with a husky voice as he takes the seat next to her. 

“You've got to be kidding me.” Anna groans. She never thought she’d be upset about a good looking guy being in every class she had except two. But, he was as annoying as he was handsome. Normally, she would have appreciated his flirty nature, but she was in a bad mood today and he couldn’t seem to catch a hint. 

“We left our projects off on Friday with Mr. Gaynor so today we will pick up with Miss Geller.” Ms. Ness looks over at Paris. 

“I don't have my project.” She stood up to say, making a lot of the students look at her in shock.

“Miss Geller, did you have sufficient time to complete your project?” She asked. 

“Yes.” She nods. Anna was surprised that she didn’t throw Rory under the bus. 

“And yet you don't have it done?” She asked the follow-up question.

“No.” Paris looked down at her feet.

“Alright, you will receive an incomplete for this project.” She told her.

Rory not being able to take the guilty anymore stood up. “It's my fault.” 

“Who are you?” She only noticed she had a new student now.

“Rory Gilmore. I wrecked her project.” She told her.

“Shut up.” Paris hissed at her.

The teacher sat down at her desk to look over the attendance list. She knew she was going to have two new students, but she wasn’t sure in what class. “I don't have a Rory Gilmore. I have a Lorelai Gilmore and Susanna Gilmore.” 

“I’m Lorelai. That’s Susanna.” She points to herself then behind her. Anna throws a wave and wink at the teacher. Ms. Ness let out a sigh. She didn’t want a class clown.

“You are Rory and Lorelai Gilmore?” She turned back to Rory.

“Yes. And I wrecked her project. My locker got stuck.” She explains.

“Just stay out of this.” Paris hisses at her.

“Do you go by Rory or Lorelai?” She asked. Anna had to [bite](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2438654) the mechanical pencil that had a crown on the top to stop herself from laughing. She found it funny that the teacher seemed more concerned with what to call her sister than Paris’s project. 

“Whatever. It's not her fault,” She told her. 

“I need you to pick one.” The teacher told her.

“One what?” She was confused about what topic they were on.

“One name,” She clarified.

“Hey you,” Susanna giggled. 

“Rory,” Rory swung her leg back to kick her in the shin. Anna hissed in pain.

“Fine, thank you. Rory, you wrecked Paris' project when?” She put her pencil down after writing the preferred name. 

“Just before class,” She informed her.

“Very convenient,” Ms. Ness rolled her eyes. 

“No, I did. Anna, you saw.” She turns around to her sister. 

“Rory, don’t make me help her.” She groans, throwing her head back. 

“Susanna Gilmore.” Rory crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her. 

“Fine,” She got up and walked to the door. “One second.” She put a finger up when she saw Ms. Ness about to ask where she was going. She walked out and grabbed the broken project from the floor to bring it into the class. She walks to the front of Ms. Ness's desk and put it down. “Ms. Ness, look into my eyes.” She put her hands on the desk and leaned over so she was face to face with the older woman. She also was unknowingly giving a view that Tristan and few others in the class appreciated. “I don’t like this girl, the last thing I want to do is help her out. But, I live with Rory, so being on her good side is more important than my pettiness. She accidentally bumps into Paris and she drops it.” She explains to her. 

“Miss Gilmore, since you say you wrecked her project then you may help her fix it. You have until tomorrow.” Ms. Ness looks over at Rory. Anna stood up straight, happy that it got fixed and Rory wouldn’t have felt guilty anymore.

“Fine,” Rory nodded, happy with the outcome too.

“No!” Paris yells.

“Why not?” Rory looked over at the girl.

“I don't want your help.” She glares.

“But I don't mind doing it.” Rory pushed on.

“Stay out of this.” Paris all but bit her head off.

“What's wrong with you? I'm trying to help.” She finally yells back at the stubborn girl. 

“Oh my god, next time we let her rot.” Anna groans. 

“Ladies, enough. If you don't want Miss Gilmore's help, then you may have until tomorrow. If it's not done, you will receive an incomplete. Is that understood?”Ms. Ness wanted her class under control. 

“Yes.” Paris sat down.

“As long as you're standing, class, we have new students. Say hello to Rory and Susanna Gilmore.” She told them.

Everyone muttered a hello except for Tristan who let out a loud, “Hello, Mary. Hello Bobcat.” 

Rory sat back down and Anna was about to move to go back to her seat when Ms. Ness stopped her. “Oh Miss Gilmore, before you go back to your seat, know that joking around it is not tolerated in my class.” She gave Anna a look of warning.

“Because boys don’t like funny girls,” She said without thinking. Ms. Ness gave her a look of confusion. “Sorry, something someone told me. I’m going back to my seat now.” She hurried to her seat before she got herself detention on the first day. She curses Mrs. Kim for being so unintentionally funny.

“So, who told you that?” Tristan leaned over to whisper to her.

“My friend’s mom,” She told him. She learned her lesson in Trig that ignoring him made him more annoying. He sat behind her in that class and he almost ruined her perfect hair when he pulled on her rubber band.

“Boy may not like funny girls, but men do.” He licks his lips.

“Well, then I’ll keep an eye out for a man at this school. Haven’t seen any yet?” She turned her attention back to the teacher. Tristan huffs in annoyance. Paris who heard everything was cursing the Gilmore girls to hell and back.

Anna raised an eyebrow when Rory passed Paris a note, only for the girl to ball it up and throw it on the ground. “You won’t even pass notes with me.” She leaned forward to hiss in her sister’s ear. Rory waved her hand to swat her away. Anna leaned back pouting in her seat. 

“The Romanists have, with great adroitness drawn three walls around themselves with which they have hitherto protected themselves so that no one could reform them, whereby Christendom has fallen terribly. Who said this?” The teacher asked.

Paris answers, “Martin Luther.” 

“Very good,” She complimented Paris, who beams with pride. “Miss Gilmore, and what year did Martin Luther address the Christian nobility?” She looked over at her sister. 

“1520.” She answered with no hesitance making Anna pat her on the back. 

“Very good, Miss Gilmore,” Ms. Ness wipes the pride off Paris’s face to Anna’s amusement. The bell rang, “Until next time, class.” 

Paris got up and stood in front of Rory’s desk. “Stay out of my way. I will make this school a living hell for you.” 

“Hey Malfoy,” Anna turns to her classmate that just got up from his seat. 

“Yes, Bobcat,” He smiles down at her.

“Is the offer to study with you still good?” She felt giddy from the holes that Paris was burning into the side of her head.

He looked between her and Paris. He never thought the girl who was not so secretly pining over him would have helped him get a date. “Of course,” He nods with a full-blown smile. He walked over to her before she could change her mind and wrote his number on a blank paper she had on her desk. “Now your number,” He rips the paper in half. She wrote down the number to the cell phone that she and Rory shared. He put it in his pocket. At some point Paris stomped out of the classroom, not wanting to watch any longer.

“See you tomorrow, Bobcat. You too, Mary,” He blew Anna a kiss before pointing a finger at Rory before walking out.

“The name is Rory.” She mutters. “Are you really going on a study date with that guy?” She asks her sister as she gathers her stuff. 

“Why not, he’s cute?” Anna shrugs, collecting her things also.

“He’s a jackass. You grumbled about how annoying he is after every class.” Rory stood up and put her backpack on.

“Rory, you should know by now that bantering is my flirting. He’s handsome and if making out with him pisses off Paris then it’s a win, win,” She zipped and buttoned up her bag before putting it on. If the headmaster didn’t put her in such a shitty mood then she would have enjoyed the bantering that Tristan provided.

“Alright, but be careful and tell me if he actually has anything useful to say.” Rory got her to promise.

They stop by their lockers to grab the things they would need before hurrying out of the school.

Their mom was never a more welcoming sight. “Hey you,” She said. 

Her daughters drop their bags to pull her into a tight hug. “So, this whole plaid-skirt thing, my idea?” Rory said. 

“My day sucked, too,” Lorelai told them.

“Promise?” Anna squeezed tighter.

“I swear on my mother's life.” She thought back on her day.

“Somehow that doesn’t hold much water.” Anna let go, giggling.

“Not yet,” Rory said when her mother tried to pull away.

“Still hugging,” She latches back on to her. “So, I brought us some coffee.” She told them. Hearing that Anna grabs her bag off the ground and hurries to the Jeep. She grabbed her coffee from the cup holder in the front and got into the back. It was her spot, being that she liked to stretch her legs on the empty seats next to her. 

“It was just one big, long scary, tweedy, bad eight hours.” Rory got into the passenger seat.

“Add some hair spray, and you've got my day.” Lorelai got into the driver’s seat. 

“One of the girls already hates me. The guys are weird.” Rory complains.

“Screw her,” Anna grumbles from the back.

“Weirder than other guys?” Her mom turns to her.

“Yeah, they kept calling me Mary.” She explains.

“You're kidding me. Wow, I can't believe they still say that.” Lorelai was amazed by how something never changes.

“Why? What does it mean?” Rory asks.

“Mary likes the Virgin Mary, it means they think you look like a goody-goody.” She told them. Anna snorted what a lame joke.

“You're kidding.” Rory was having the same thought as her sister.

“No.” Lorelei shook her head.

“What would they have called me if they thought I looked like a slut?” Rory wanted to know the other slang words used in this school.

“They might have added a Magdalene to it.” She shrugs.

“Biblical insults, this is an advanced school.” She nodded in amazement at the different world they seem to be in now. Lorelai smiled, happy to see that her spirits were lifted. She turned on the car and started the drive back to Stars Hollow.

“Did anything good happen?” She asks.

“Anna got a date.” Rory points back to her sister.

“What?” Lorelai jaw drops.

“They have cute pet names for each other and everything.” She giggled at her sister's glum face. 

“I don’t know that Malfoy and Bobcat are cute pet names but whatever.” She rolled her eyes.

“Tell me about him.” Her mom bounced in excitement.

“It's just a study date. I’m only going to piss off this girl that has it in for Rory. But, he is handsome.” She told her mother 

“Oh, tell me more.” She pushed on. Anna sighs before going into more detail about the guy.

* * *

Rory, Lorelai, Anna, and Lane were walking around town. “It was so weird not having you guys in school today. I mean, I finally noticed some of the other kids. Let me just say they are a sad lot.” Lane looked over at her two friends.

“Yeah? Add a couple of plaid skirts, and you've got the Chilton freaks.” Rory told her.

“It is filled with psychos,” Anna told her as she thought about Paris and two pretty goons.

“I totally miss you guys.” She pouts.

“I miss you too.” Anna and Rory pout back. 

“Guys, I have an idea. What about, on Tuesdays and Thursdays when I go to Hartford for my business class what if Lane comes along and you guys can shop and study and join a cult and shave your heads?” Lorelai suggested, wanting her girls to keep a close relationship with Lane.

“Really?” Lane was excited for some time away from her mother’s watchful eye.

“All except the shaving your heads part,” She took a sip from her coffee.

“Well as long as the cult is still on the table.” Anna snickers.

“Oh, no. What time is it?” Lane grabbed Rory’s hand to look at her watch. “I'm late for dinner.” 

“Again? Lane, your mother is going to kill me if I keep sending you home fed and happy.” Lorelai sighs. There was a small part of her that was scared of the small Asian lady.

“I'm sorry. But she found a website that sells tofu in bulk.” Lane took off the pink foxy jacket that her mom wouldn’t allow her to wear and hand it to Anna. She tied it around her waist.

“You're kidding, right?” Lorelai asks.

“When are you two going to learn that the beauty of Mrs. Kim is that she never kidding?” Anna shook her head at them. They didn’t appreciate her like she did. Tofu was good if you soak it in the right sauce, but Mrs. Kim didn’t soak or season it.

“Yesterday, she went out and bought a bigger fridge.” She told them.

“Boy, honey, your life is scary.” Lorelai felt bad for the girl.

“Can I have your crust?” She points to the pizza crust in Rory’s hand. 

“It's the least I can do.” She gave it to her. 

“Thanks. Bye.” Lane took it and ran off.

“A pizza for your thoughts,” Lorelai stands Rory the slice she had in her hands.

“I wish I could figure out a way to get Paris off my back.” Rory took it. 

“I gave you my suggestions.” Anna reminds her.

“All those ideas would get me expelled.” Rory rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, angry chicks are the worst. When I was in high school, I had a Paris.” Lorelai told them.

“How'd you get rid of her?” Rory looks over at her mother. Anna did too. She never knew her mother had a bully. 

“I got pregnant and dropped out.” She sighs, knowing that it wasn’t going to be any help.

“What if I learn how to French braid her hair?” Rory shrugs. Anna snickers, knowing that Paris would explode if Rory so much as touched a strand of her hair.

“Even better. Sweetie, you can't let those kids get you down.” She grabbed her daughter’s arm to comfort her.

“I know.” She nods. Rory wasn’t going to let some rude teens stop her from getting her dream education.

“Do you want me to talk to anybody? A parent, a teacher, a big guy named Moose?” Lorelai said it like a joke, but she was completely serious.

“I'll just figure it out for myself,” Rory promised.

Anna giggled making her mom and sister turn to her. “What?” Her mom asks. 

“I was thinking about the way Paris' face looked when Rory beat her to that Martin Luther question.” She told her.

“That's good?” She asks.

“Fourteen shades of purple.” She patted her sister on the back.

“Cool.” Her mom nods in approval.

“Tomorrow I'm shooting for 15.” Rory smiles at them. 

“Make sure it’s in a class we share,” Anna told her.

“What do you think of Luke?” Lorelai looks into Luke’s. The man in question was writing down an order.

“What do you mean?” Anna asked. Was she asking in general or about his outfit? 

“I mean, do you think he's cute?” She smiles at her daughters. 

“No. No ways,” They both shook their heads and grabbed her to pull her away.

“No way, what?” She pulled herself free when they were down the block from the best restaurant in town.

“You cannot date Luke,” Rory told her.

“Yeah, that’s my boss.” Anna shook her head.

“I said nothing about dating Luke.” Lorelai denies ever thinking about it.

“If you date him, you'll break up and we'll never be able to eat there again,” Rory explained to her the seriousness of the situation.

“Don’t make me lose one of my cooking mentors.” When the headmaster asked her who she wanted to be, she wanted to say Luke Dane, but she didn’t want to explain who that was to the old man. If he insults Luke, she would be back at Stars Hollow High for cursing him out.

“I repeat, I said nothing about dating Luke.” She reminds them.

“Date Al from Pancake World, his food stinks,” Rory suggested. Anna nod, eagerly

“I cannot believe what I'm hearing. Al's food does not stink, Al stinks.” Lorelai corrected them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Mr. Remmy was teaching literature in this episode, but Max is later introduced as an English professor. I didn’t think she would be taking two English classes in high school. The one thing about Gilmore Girls is that most of the plot holes are easy to fix.


	3. Kill Me Now

Anna was on top of Tristan. They were attached by the mouth as their tongues twirl together. Tristan’s hands were under her skirt fondling her ass. He kept it over the panties, not wanting her to bite his tongue as she threatened. Being with her for Tristan was like being with a wild bobcat. Like a bobcat, she was so adorable that he wanted to cuddle and kiss her, but she was wild. If he crosses the natural boundaries, she can and would rip him to shreds. Despite the danger, he found himself enjoying being with her these past few weeks. But, he knew the reason she let him stick to her like glue at school and went to his house afterwards was to showcase her position of power to a rival wild cat that would be Paris in this analogy. 

She sat up to straddle his waist. Tristan tried to follow her to reattach his mouth to her, but she put her hands on his chest to push him down on his bed. “Okay, you have to give me something useful for the test on Monday.” She reminds him of the reason she came over today.

“What are you talking about? You’re smart, you'll be fine.” He tries to sit up again, but she pushes him back down.

“I promise Rory that I would get something useful.” She told him.

“Oh god, I never met someone so dedicated to their sibling.” He groans in frustration. This wasn’t how he hoped for this afternoon to go.

“Rory is just as loyal to me. She always helps me study for every test, makes sure I’ll be on time, and most important that I never go too far.” She didn’t like the way he implied that Rory didn’t give as much as she did. In the 16 years of being sisters, they have never broken a promise to each other. 

“Alright, I’ll show you a trick to that equation you’re been having a hard time with.” He pouts like a child being forced to eat vegetables. 

Anna claps in happiness as she gets off him. She grabs her pink unicorn [folder](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2438654) and pulls out a piece of paper. “I’m ready.” She put a crowned pencil to the paper. He pulled up a chair next to her and worked with her until she got it.

He throws himself back on the bed. “Okay, now come back.” He beckons her over with two fingers.

She looks up at the clock hanging on his wall. “No, can do? I got to get to my grandparent’s house.” She put her things back in her bag. He got up and carried her bag for her to his Porsche.

* * *

The tense was awkward at the Gilmore dining table. Anna was able to ignore it and focus on the beautiful French dish that was in front of her. 

“Dinner was lovely, Emily.” Richard broke the silence. Anna wasn’t sure why he was complimenting her, she didn’t make it. She guesses her grandmother was the one who decided what dinner was going to be.

“Mira does make a perfect cassoulet.” She agrees with her husband.

“Who's Mira?” Lorelai asks her mother. 

“Our cook,” She told her like it was obvious.

“I thought the cook was Heidi.” She had a hard time keeping up with her mom’s employees. She fired and rehired so many times.

“No, we let Heidi go months ago. She had a problem closing things. The door, the refrigerator...” She thought of all the problems she had with her last personal chef. 

“The liquor bottle,” Richard adds. Lorelai snorted. Anna nods, happy that they had a real reason for firing this one.

“Then it was Trina, then Sophia.” Emily named her other chiefs. 

“I liked Sophia.” He points at his wife.

“You did not.” She smiles at her husband’s claim since he was the one that hated her.

“I didn't?” He looks confused.

“She was the one who sang.” She reminds him.

“That's right. Terrible woman,” He looks over at Rory and Anna to shiver, thinking about the woman’s high pitch screech made his skin crawl.

“And after Sophia, we had Anton,” Emily said the last chief name she could remember.

“That's right. Anton was the one that I liked.” Richard nods.

“I'm sorry. Dad, how do you mix up Anton and Sophia?” Lorelai looks at her father in disbelief. 

“What do you mean?” He turns to his daughter.

“One is a man and one is a woman.” She states the obvious.

“And your point being,” He looks to her to explain her point more. 

“That one is a man and one is a woman.” She repeats herself.

“I have a lot to do in a day, Lorelai. I don't have time to keep up with the multitudes of people that your mother employs.” He spoke down to her.

Lorelai looks small for a second before looking back up with a smile and playfully says, “But one is a man and one is a woman.” A lady came in wearing an odd fashion maid outfit and put down a beautiful cake. Anna licks her lips as she stares at it.

“The dinner was so wonderful, Mira.” Lorelai compliments her.

“It's Sarah.” She looks offended. She thought Lorelai was one of those rich people that were too good to even remember the help’s name.

“I'm sorry.” She apologizes. The chief gives her a nod and walks out. Anna held in her giggle until the chief was in the kitchen. She didn’t want the worker to think she was laughing at her. “Mom, her name is Sarah.” She whispers to her mother.

“I thought she said, Mira.” Emily shrugs, not seeing the big deal.

“Grandma, these plates are really pretty.” Rory looks down at it.

“Thank you, Rory. They were your great-grandmother.” Emily told her.

“Lorelai I,” Richard had the biggest smile on.

“I thought mom was the first.” Rory looks over at her mother.

“Not in the name.” Emily shook her head.

“No, but in so many other things, I was a regular trailblazer, just finishing your thought, Mom.” She smiles at her mother, who shot her a dirty look.

“Lorelai I was my mother,” Richard explained to them.

“What was she like?” Anna was curious about the woman. She never saw her grandpa smile like that for anyone. 

“She was an extremely accomplished equestrian, a distinguished patron of the arts and she was also world-famous for her masquerade balls. She was quite a woman, my mother.” He beams with pride.

“Masquerade balls, are there pictures?” Anna gasps in excitement.

“I’ll dig them out for you next Friday. Mira, come cut the cake, please.” Emily cut the conversation short, not wanting to talk about that woman. 

“Yes, and why don't you bring Sarah out here with you?” Lorelai yells. Sarah came out and cut each of them a slice.

“Thank you.” Anna nodded when she got her slice.

“So, Lorelai, how are things at that charming little inn of yours?” Emily looks at her daughter.

“It’s still charming and little. We're crossing our fingers that it doesn't assert itself and become rude and large.” She crosses her fingers. Anna looks between her mom and grandma. She wasn’t sure which way to call this one. Her grandma’s question could have been innocently word wrong, but one could never truly know with Emily Gilmore. She was the queen of sly digs that made you unsure if you were being insulted or not. It left one feeling confused and degraded. Anna would admire it greatly if it wasn’t aimed at her mother. 

“Mom's having a huge wedding there this week.” Rory came to her mother's defenses. Anna was happy she did because she was too busy stuffing her face.

“Really?” Emily seems genuinely interested.

“Yeah, people are coming from all over the country.” Lorelai smiled proudly, it was the biggest event they ever had. 

“Isn't that nice?” She gave her a nod of acknowledgment.

“Yeah,” Lorelai smiled, happy to be on a topic she was comfortable with.

“Rory, Anna how's Chilton?” Emily changed the topic so quickly it could have given someone whiplash. 

“Okay, done with me now.” She sighs, just like her mother to make her feel good then rip the rug out from under her.

“I'm sorry, was there more to the story?” She looks back at her. 

Emily was a master at this, if Lorelai pushes to talk about her it would look like she wanted to be the center of attention rather than her children. She took the safe route. “They have to pick a team sport to play.” 

“It's a requirement,” Rory said with her sister groaning dramatically on the side of her.

“Physical fitness is as important as intellectual fitness. So says Plato, and so say I.” Richard gave Anna a pointed look.

“What sport are you going to pick?” Emily looks over at them.

“I'm not sure. I'm not the athletic type.” Rory explains. She wouldn’t have even played regular child games like tag if Anna didn’t drag her along.

“The requirement is to try out for a team, not make one. So, I’m going for the one I have no business doing which is the track team.” Her time was pathetic. From her inside source, being Henry and Tristan, she knew that there were enough skilled people that there was no way she would make the team. She ignores her grandfather’s disapproval huff. 

“I told her she should go out for the debating team.” Lorelai points at Rory.

“That's not a sport.” Rory smiles back at her mother. She didn’t know how many times she was going to say that to her. If it came down to it she makes an ass out of herself with her sister, but she was trying to avoid that. 

“It is the way the Gilmores play.” Lorelai gave her mother a big smile. 

Emily gave an innocent look like she didn’t know what her daughter was referring too. “So, what are your choices?” She asks Rory. 

“God, there are a thousand of them; Basketball, lacrosse, swimming, track, golf.” She thought about the list they gave her.

“Golf?” Emily perks up.

“Yeah,” She nods.

“Your grandfather is a golf player.” She looks over at Richard. 

“Ops,” Lorelai grimaces. 

“He plays every week at the club. He could teach you to play like a pro. He could take you there on Saturday. It's perfect.” She made plans without even asking the two parties and both of them didn’t look excited about it.

“It's not something you can teach in an afternoon.” To Richard golf was his relaxing time.

“That's okay. Rory can pick something else.” Lorelai calms down her father.

“Why should she? She needs to learn a sport, and Richard can teach her a sport. You can use your mother's old golf clubs. They're gathering dust along with the rest of her potential.” Emily couldn’t help but throw that punch. Even, Anna thought she went too far.

“Okay. Mom, could I maybe talk to you for a minute?” She put her napkin down on the table.

“We're having dessert.” She looks down at her plate that had a half-eaten cake on it. 

“I know, but I'd like to talk to you fast before the sugar sets in and makes me crazy.” Lorelai gave her a big fake smile.

“You are the oddest person.” Emily got up. They walk into the living room.

“Well, I’m going to have another slice.” Anna got up to put another slice of cake on her plate. 

* * *

“Did you get blind-sided? I'm so sorry.” Lorelai apologizes to Rory as they walk to the car.

“That's okay.” Rory nods.

“I tried to stop it, I swear.” She told her.

“I know. Maybe it won't be that bad.” Rory hopes.

“Maybe it won't.” Lorelai giggled.

“Maybe I'll like it.” Rory kept up her upbeat attitude.

“Maybe you will.” Anna snickers. 

“Maybe one of you could come with me.” Rory looks over at them with a big smile.

“Is there a you’re crazy team? ’Cause they'd make you captain.” Lorelai laughs.

“You should have told them you were trying out for track. I told you, we’re going to get ice cream after.” She skips over to the jeep.

“Please. I’ll love whoever does it more.” Rory pleads. 

“I would take a bullet for you. But I'd rather stick a sharp thing in my ear than go to the club with you.” Her mother put her hands on Rory’s shoulders. 

“Fine,” She sighs.

“I'd rather slide down a banister of razor blades and land in a pool of alcohol than go to the club with you.” Anna joins in on the fun.

“I got it.” Rory huffs and tries to walk over to the jeep but her mom stopped her.

“Don't stop me, I got one better than that. I'd rather eat my hand than go to the club with you.” She giggles.

“I'd rather surgically alter my face to look like the mad rich lady with the lion head than go to the club with you.” Anna challenged her.

“Would you like me to drive so you guys can continue your diatribe?” Rory held out her hand.

“Would you? Thanks.” She passed Rory the keys. “I'd rather cut off my head and use it as a punch bowl than go to the club with you.” She got into the jeep.

* * *

“Oh, I’m so sad that I did badly, I don’t know what will be able to lift my spirit.” Anna fake sobs into her hands as she walks out of the girl’s locker room. She was wearing a white tank top that had [gold](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2441355) buttons down the middle with a black polyester jacket over it. She had on black ripped jeans and black high top boot that she folded over to show the red flannel inside with studs on the toe part. She kept her hair and makeup simple since she knew Henry and their friends were waiting for her. She put her hair up in a high ponytail. She only put on tinted lip gloss and mascara.

“May I offer the fair maiden some ice cream?” Henry bows to her. 

“As long as it's Cold Stone,” She put her cat-eye sunglasses on top of her head.

“Oh, you guys are going for ice cream?” Madeline came out of the locker room. Louise and her ‘tried out’ for the track team too.

“Yeah, you guys can come too if you want.” Henry offers. 

“Su...” Louise nudges Madeline to stop her from accepting. 

“If you guys have to check with your overlord first we understand,” Anna smirks.

“Hey, ready to go?” Tristan came down the hall, in a pair of fitted jeans and a gray t-shirt. 

“What are you doing here?” Anna asked. He ‘tried out’ for the basketball team yesterday. He had no reason to be staying late today.

“You said all of you guys were going out for ice cream. I figure I should come along to help carpool.” He shrugs.

“Your Porsche fits like three people.” She raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Four, it can fit two people in the backseat if they're skinny.” He corrects her.

“Sounds like Madeline and me,” Louise grabbed onto her friend’s arm. 

“Oh, you’re coming now?” She looks over at the two girls. 

“Of course,” The blonde said like it was never up for debate.

“Let’s get going,” Henry said, knowing how aggressive his new friend could be. Everyone walked to the parking lot and got in their cars to meet at the nearest Cold Stone. 

Anna opens the Porsche passenger door and pushes the seat up for Louise and Madeline. “Why do you get to sit in the front? We should let Tristan decide.” Louise nods over to the amused blonde. 

“Fine,” Anna looked at him also. 

“It doesn’t matter to me.” He shrugs. 

“Oh, it doesn’t matter to you.” She glares at him before turning to the girls. “Okay, I’ll sit in the back. The question is who will sit in the back with me?” The girls share a panicked look before getting backseat. “That’s what I thought.” She puts the seat up and throws her backpack on the floor before getting in. 

Tristan chuckled as he got into the car. He started it up and pulled out of the parking lot. “So, do you want to go to Cold Stone?” He glances at the passenger seat.

“Why, what else do you have in mind?” Madeline leans forward with a mischief smile to ask.

“We’re going. We already told Henry that we would.” Anna glares at the driver.

“What so fucking great about Henry anyways?” He yelled. He wanted to keep his jealous under wraps, but fuck it if she got scared away then whatever it wasn’t like he had her anyways. The fact that it was in front of Paris’s friends made it a little sweeter for him. Considering she only gave him the time of day to anger the girl. 

“What? He’s a good friend. I like talking to him.” She leans back in her chair. She never saw him mad before.

“Oh, and you can’t talk to me. What am I only good for making out and dry humping?” He rolls his eyes. The girls in the back gasp. Anna felt like an asshole. She assumes that Tristan was some shallow guy that didn’t mind her using him as long as he got a little action. Even then that had to be frustrating for him since they only have gone to second base. She felt stupid if that all he wanted he would have pushed for more, but he never did. He actually helps with her school work. He told her so many things about himself. She thought it was because he liked talking about himself. It was clear now that he was trying to get closer to her. 

The rest of the ride was silent. He parked in front of Cold Stone. “Call me if you need a ride?” He said without looking at her. 

She got out of the car to let Madeline and Louise out. “I know it’s a lot to ask, but do you think you can find another ride home?” She asks them.

“Don’t worry. I can always call for a car.” Madeline pulls her friend into the ice cream parlor. 

She got back in the Porsche. “You don’t have to stay with me out of pity.” He sneered still not looking at her.

“I think I should clear something up. My flirty type is bantering. I have never bantered with Henry.” She told him. He looks over at her confused by the new information. He noticed the excited gleam she would get in her eyes when they argued but thought it was because she had a good comeback coming. “I’m sorry. I was so distracted with my hatred for Paris that I didn’t notice that I was fucking up something good. Do you want to go to Luke’s?” She asks him out for the first time with the intention of getting to know him.

“Luke’s, like the place you work, where you found your love for cooking?” He remembers the picture he saw hanging in her locker. If he knew all he had to do was open up about his frustration to tame his Bobcat, he would have done it as soon as he felt the green monster rise when he saw her and Henry laughing in front of her locker. 

“Yeah, I’ll even give you a tour of the town. It’s not the glam you’re used to but it's home.” She smiles at him.

* * *

“So, what’s the deal with you and Paris anyways?” Anna looks across the table at Tristan.

“I kissed her on a dare once in the sixth grade.” He sighs. 

“Must have been some kiss.” She wasn’t sure if she should laugh or be concerned about Paris’s mental state. 

“You kissed me so you know.” He smirks. 

“You did what?” Luke screams making the teens jump. 

“Hi Luke, this is Tristan. He goes to Chilton with me. Tristan, this is Luke. My boss, mentor, role model,” She introduces the two.

“Does your mother know you’re here with a boy?” He asked. 

“Sort of,” She shrugs. 

“What do you mean you sort of?” He put his hands on his hips.

“She thought I was going to be on a group outing where there would be boys.” She explains.

“So, you lied?” Luke couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“No, I thought I was going to, but I had a change of plans.” She rubs the back of her neck.

“She knows your ki...kissing.” He chokes out the last word.

“She knows that we've been on a couple of dates. She’s not naive.” She told him. 

“I need a minute.” He drops his order pad and walks off.

“He’s known me since I was in diapers.” She explains to Tristan. She grabs a pen from her bag.

“You want a burger right?” She asks.

“It's the best right?” He asks. She spoke about the burger for almost the whole ride here. He had to taste it for himself.

“It is.” She wrote down their orders and got up to put it on the ticket wheel. She turns around to see Miss. Patty and Babette at her table. “You’ve got to be kidding me?” She made her way over to save him.

“Hey, Miss Patty, Babette,” She smiles at them. 

“Hello dear, are you with the handsome Porsche owner.” Patty reaches over to squeeze his bicep. 

“His name is Tristian. This is Miss Patty, she teaches dance. She taught me the maypole dance.” She points to her favorite person to gossip with.

“A pole dance?” He asks with a large smile on.

“The Maypole dances with the ribbons,” She rolls her eyes at his dirty mind. 

“Never heard of it,” He shrugs.

“Anna will just have to bring you to the next one.” Patty put a hand on her shoulder.

Her neighbor clears her throat. “This is Babette, she’s my neighbor. She has the cutest cat.” She sat down in her seat. 

“Oh honey, Cinnamon will be over the moon when I tell her you said that.” She put a hand over her heart. “Come on, Patty. Let's leave them to their date.” She pulls her friend over to the counter to get a coffee and muffin.

“We hope to see you around here more often.” Miss Patty waves to him. 

“You weren’t kidding when you said this town is filled with colorful characters. They were talking about the car when they came in, so I told them it was mine. They were all over me.” He told her. 

“With that face, they would have been all over even without the car.” She reaches over to pinch his cheek.

* * *

“I never thought I would say this, but I had a good time and I didn’t even have to take my clothes off.” Tristan jokes. They were walking back to his car that was parked in front of Luke’s.

“I’m telling you the small-town life is the best.” She skips alongside him.

“But, what’s up with that Taylor guy,” He asks.

“He owns the grocery store. He’s the town selectman, but he makes like he’s the mayor. It’s a little sad though because no one takes him seriously, except for maybe Kirk.” She explains to him. 

“Kirk is the squirm guy who has a bunch of different jobs.” He remembers the guy threatens him to keep his hands to himself. He found it hilarious how mortified Anna was. 

“Sorry again about him. I don’t know why he did that or got into that stance. I think it was supposed to be karate.” She stops in front of the Porsche. 

“Don’t worry, your face made it worthwhile.” He laughs.

“Hahaha, well hurry up and kiss me goodbye, unless you’re ready to meet my mom.” She tilts her head up and puckers her lips.

“I think I met enough people today.” He leans down to kiss her. She wraps her arms around his neck to make it more intense. 

“I’ll call later.” She promises before going into Luke’s. She sat down at the table Rory was on. 

“You don’t get to just sit there after that display.” Rory points at the window that shows Tristan getting into his car. 

“Sometimes you think someone’s a self-centered asshole and you find out you’re the self-center asshole.” She summed up her day. 

Rory was going to question her on what that meant when Luke, who fortunately was in the back and didn’t see the kiss, turned to Rory not ready to face Anna. “Interesting hat,” He nods to the colorful knitted hat in her hands.

“I went golfing with my grandfather today.” She put the ugly hat on.

“Did you know golf courses are an environmental blight because of the chemicals used to keep the grass green?” He asks.

“I did.” She nods. He gave her a serious face like if you knew then why did you go. “Bad joke. Sorry.” She apologizes. He walks away.

Lorelai entered the diner. “My God this day, the swans, the tulle, my head, I need the largest cheeseburger in the world. Let's break a record, mister.” She shouts to Luke before sitting down at the table next to Anna. “So, the wedding is a nightmare. We got these 10 boxes of creepy larvae that are supposed to swarm into butterflies on the wedding day. They swarmed a little early. What's with the hat?” She points to the hat on Rory’s head.

“Grandma gave it to me,” Rory told them.

“Grandma normally has good taste.” Anna looks at the hat.

“That's just mean.” Lorelai felt bad for her daughter.

“It's not that bad.” She rolls her eyes at them.

“Do you want a mirror?” Lorelai asks.

“I'm taking it off.” She took it off her head and smooth out her hair.

“So, Rory's golfing adventure. Tell me.” She seems excited to hear about it. Anna didn’t know why golf was boring for her.

“It was fine.” She shrugs.

“I brought you some of Sookie's chocolate cake to make you feel better.” She passes her the cake.

“You didn’t get me any cake.” Anna whines.

“There was only one slice left and you didn’t spend your day in hell.” She told her youngest.

“It really wasn't that bad,” Rory repeated herself.

“You're the sweetest kid in the whole world. Where on earth did you get that from?” Lorelai smiles at her. “Luke! Am I mistaken, or did the sign on the door say "open"? So where were we?” She snaps at the man before turning back to Rory. 

“Me golfing,” She reminds her.

“Right Go,” She waves.

“Okay. Well. By the end of the day, I could even hit the ball. Sometimes it wasn't my ball, but the intentions were good.” Rory explains.

“Good intentions and no physical exertion whatsoever is what the game of golf was built on. So did you order?” Lorelai asks.

“I'm not hungry. I had a big lunch at the club.” She plays with her hat.

“With all the other devastators of our land,” Luke filled up Lorelai’s mug. 

“Luke, I'm really sorry. I didn't know.” Rory apologizes to him as he walks away.

“You had a big lunch at the club?” Lorelai asks, thinking that they would only play golf.

“Yeah, it was quite good.” She told them.

“Quite? What's with the quite?” She laughs to cover up her insecurity that her mother was right. Rory likes the high-end life that Lorelai took her away from.

“What do you mean?” She pushes her eyebrows together.

“You don't ever say quite.” Lorelai narrowed her eyes, wondering what could have happened in one afternoon.

“I've said quite plenty of times.” Rory didn’t understand her mom’s problem with the word. Anna was even more confused since she was never corrected on her swearing.

“Whatever. Besides the quite good lunch, you had, what else happened?” She took a sip of her coffee.

“Nothing, we played. I met his friends. I took a steam.” She thought about her day.

“You took a steam?” Lorelai asked, thinking she heard wrong. 

“Yeah, I sweated out all my toxins, and I stole a towel.” She smiles.

“Aren’t people naked in there? Old people,” Anna gagged at the thought. 

“No, you would love the steam. It’s where people gossip.” Her smile got bigger remembering the thing she heard.

“What rich people gossip? Did you hear that Kathy was wearing a fake Chanel,” Anna made an uppity old lady voice.

“It’s affairs and kinks.” She said, making her sister’s jaw drop. 

“Sounds like you really had a good time,” Lorelai’s jaw drops also.

“I did.” She nods.

“Really?” Lorelai looks for a hint that she was lying. They repeated the same words a few more times to each other before Rory ended it.

“Okay, a new word now,” She slams her hands on the table.

“Sorry. I'm just surprised. I thought you were going to be bored.” She was trying to wrap her head around the fact that Rory had a good day with her grandfather.

“I was kind of surprised, too. I don't know, it was pretty there. And Grandpa and I talked a lot.” Rory was dreading going and it was awkward at first, but it turns out to be a good day. She was happy to have a growing relationship with her grandfather. 

“You talked? Really?” She gasps.

“You're doing it again.” Rory gave her a frustrated sigh.

“Sorry. You talked?” She puts on a small smile and nods her head. 

“We talked about Fez,” Rory told them. 

“And he thought it was a hat.” Lorelai made a face at what she thought was her dad's cluelessness.

“I told him about our backpacking trip, and he thought it was a great idea.” She explains the topic that turns her day around.

“So you really had fun?” She gave her a customer service smile. Rory nods her head. “That's great. That is really, really great.” Their mom said in a very strain voice, letting them know she thought it was anything but great.

Luke came over and put her mom’s burger in front of her. “I thought you were starving.” He said when she didn’t attack her food like she normally did.

“Things change, move on.” She hisses at him. He walks away, shaking his head.

“I took Tristan to Stars Hollow.” Anna blurts out wanting to get out of the weird awkward air.

“What?” Her mother and sister looked at her in shock. Just yesterday she was telling them that Tristan was a fun way to irritate Paris. Anna told them all about her day. 

“So, I’ll be the last person to meet Tristan.” Lorelai gasps for the hundred times that night. 

“If it makes you feel better I feel like I just met Tristan today.” Anna shrugs. 

“As your mom, that doesn’t make me feel good considering you’ve been making out with him for a few weeks now.” She gave her daughter a fake glare.

“Exactly, you're my mom. Introducing him to everyone else is whatever, but you’re different. You’ll get a special meeting.” She reassured her mother.

“I better.” She muttered, feeling for the first time like she was being pushed out of her daughters' lives.

* * *

Lorelai, Anna, and Rory were sitting around the small table on the porch. “Mom, don’t you think Jackson and Sookie would be cute together?” Anna looked up from her history textbook to ask her mom who was reading for her business class.

“Not everyone thinks arguing is flirting, honey.” She said, not looking up from her book.

“It’s banter mom, not arguing. He cares for her. He brought her the strawberries even though the other day he swore he would never come back again. I mean, she did end up sending the strawberries back, but that’s a minor detail.” Anna explains to her mom what happened in the kitchen today. She was helping to prepare for the wedding this weekend.

“Maybe, I don’t know. Sookie doesn’t seem interested in a relationship.” She told her youngest before turning to her oldest. “Should we leave you two alone?” She asks. Rory has been staring at herself in the hand mirror for some time now.

“I think I want to change my hair.” She told them.

“Really? I think it looks quite good.” She emphasized the word quite.

“You're funny. Do you want something to drink?” Rory rolls her eyes at her mother as she gets up.

“Yeah, water.” Her mom nods.

“A coke, please.” Anna smiles. Rory nods and walks into the house.

“So, you talked to Grandpa today?” Lorelai yells into the house.

“What?” She yelled back, not expecting anyone to talk to her so she wasn’t listening.

“Grandpa, he called?” She repeated.

“Yeah,” Rory yells back.

“Anything wrong,” She asks.

“No, he just found this book we were talking about.” She walks back out with her hands full. She put the drinks down before taking her seat. Anna grabs her bottled coke to take a sip.

“And he just called to tell you that?” Lorelai asked. He could have waited until Friday for that.

“Yeah, why,” Rory didn’t understand why her mom was being weird about the subject of her dad lately. 

“Nothing, it's just weird. He doesn't call the inn that much. Or ever, actually,” She twirls her pen around her in hand.

“He knew that I was looking for it, so...” She looks down at her homework.

“Oh, sure,” Her mom nods.

“What book is it?” Anna asks, wondering if she would want to read it too.

“Mencken's Chrestomathy,” Rory smiled, knowing that sister had a love-hate relationship with the author.

“H.L. Mencken. How can he write such strong women and then say that he thinks women should remain in the background of things and support their husbands?” She remembered how her heart broke when she read In Defense of Women. 

“For his time...” Rory was going to defend him when Babette ran onto their porch. 

“Cinnamon is stuck under our front porch again. Can I borrow some vegetable oil, a shoehorn, and Anna?” She asks. 

“I'll get it.” Rory got up with a smile on. She loves her wacky neighbors.

“I’ll head over.” Anna ran to the next house. She loved Cinnamon. She couldn’t have her own pet, because her mom believed herself to be cursed since every animal they got died in her care. “Hi Morey,” She greeted her neighbor. 

“Thank god, you’re here Anna. Try and call her out. She thinks of you as her big sister.” He sighs in relief.

Anna sat down on the ground. “Come on Cinnamon. Come on out, my beautiful girl.” She calls. The cat looked for a few seconds before slowly crawling towards her. 

“She’s coming out,” Morey yells to his wife. 

“Play me home, baby!” She requested. He got up and went into the house to play her a tune on the piano. Babette ran back home. Anna laughs at their cute relationship. Once Cinnamon was in her reach, she grabbed her and stood up. “Thank you, sugar.” Babette took the cat from her and kissed her on the cheek.

“It’s no problem. I wouldn’t want him to get hurt under there.” She gave the cat a pet.

“Come inside, you can have some cookies and lemonade as a thank you.” Babette pulled her into the house. She sat down with her and talked about Cinnamon, Chilton, and Tristan. The last one was the topic that interested Babette the most. 

* * *

Eventually, she went back home to find that her mom and sister got into an argument. “What, mom never cared before when you borrowed her stuff. We have a shared closet policy in this house.” Anna was sitting down on her sister’s bed.

“I know, she said I’m stretching out her sweater, which had to be you, not me. You have the biggest boobs in the house.” Rory points at her sister’s chest.

“Sorry, she yells at you for my mistake then.” Anna felt bad that Rory was forced to take the blame for this.

“It's not you, it’s her. She is the one who is going crazy.” Rory lies down.

“You know it’s not about the sweater.” Anna lay down next to her. Being that it was only a twin they were both half on half off the bed.

“I know, but we are allowed to have a relationship with our grandparents.” Rory defends herself.

“I know, but I think I’ll wait a while before I hint to grandma that I want to go to one of her tea parties,” Anna said.

“You want to go to grandma’s tea parties?” Rory props herself up on her elbows to look down at her sister in confusion.

“What? There are pastries there and I want to hear rich gossip now that you made it interesting.” She put on a large goofy smile making Rory laugh. 

* * *

Anna was happy that their mom and Rory made up, especially before Friday night dinner. Rory rang the doorbell as Lorelai’s hands were full, holding the box cake. “Oh good, you're here.” Emily opens the door.

“Hi Grandma,” Her grandchildren greeted her as they walked inside.

“My goodness, what's that?” She looked at the box in her daughter’s hands.

“We brought dessert.” She told her.

“Really? How thoughtful! What is it?” She took the box from her.

“Blueberry shortcake, I helped make it.” Anna puffs out her chest in pride.

“That’s great, dear. I've never heard of blueberry shortcake.” Emily opens the box.

“We didn’t have any strawberries, so we decided to be different.” She explains to her grandma.

“Why is it already cut?” She looks over at Lorelai.

“It's leftover from the wedding….at the inn,” She added on when she felt pressure from her mother’s stare.

“I know where the wedding was.” She closed the box.

“Sorry. You were just doing that staring thing.” Lorelai points at her face. 

“You brought us used dessert?” She asks.

“I’m sorry, grandma. I didn’t have time to make a new one. I wanted you to try it.” Anna saved her mom from another uncomfortable conversation.

“I’m sure it's delicious, Anna. I'll just put it in the kitchen next to my half-empty box of cheer.” She gave her daughter one last judgmental look before going into the kitchen, blaming her that Anna didn’t make one just for them.

“She's in a good mood tonight,” Lorelai commented since she let the used dessert sort of slide by.

“Can I get you a drink?” Emily passed the cake to the maid and came back to them.

“White wine would be great.” She told her mother.

“Coke,” Her granddaughter requested as they followed her into the living room.

“Did Rory tell you all about the wonderful time she had at the club?” Emily asked as she grabbed the glasses from the beverage cart. Rory, Lorelai, and Anna sat down on the couch.

“She sure did,” Lorelai said through gritted teeth. She knew her mother was waiting all week to rub it in her face.

“Your father was simply flying all week. She really charmed him.” Emily smiles as she puts ice in the cokes.

“If anybody could, it would be her.” Lorelai pats Rory’s knee.

“In this age of MTV and 100 television channels who would have thought a girl could still get a thrill spending a simple afternoon with her grandfather?” Emily was over the moon when Richard came home and said he had a great time. 

“That wine would be really good right now.” Lorelai points at the wine bottle, her mom had yet to touch.

“I think we should consider getting her a membership at the club.” She poured the white wine into a glass.

“If she wants, sure,” She shrugs, not wanting her mother to see she was bothered.

“To have a place to go where she can socialize, that's very important to a young girl.” Emily pours herself a glass of wine too.

“Now especially that the crack den has closed down on the corner all her really good friends are gone,” Lorelai said, getting an unimpressed look from her mother and a chuckle from Anna.

“What do you think, should I pursue a career in comedy?” She wanted that look gone from her mom’s face.

“It's just very interesting the way things turn out, isn't it?” Emily smiled in triumph. 

“Oh, you're here.” Richard came into the room. “Rory, I have a surprise. Not only did I find that copy of Mencken's Chrestomathy we discussed, I also found the first edition of his memoirs as well.” He looks over at his eldest granddaughter.

“You're kidding.” She perks up.

“It's in my office if you'd like to see them.” He offers.

“Oh, my God, I totally would.” She hops out of her seat.

“Anna, you should come along too. Rory tells me you like his work, but not him. Maybe this will change your mind.” He looks to his youngest granddaughter.

Anna smiled at him wanting to include her. “Only one way to find out,” She hops out of her seat in the same manner as her sister. Their grandfather led them to his office. 

“I'd like to take a look at that myself.” Emily hands Lorelai her wine before following them out. 

Lorelai drank her wine alone as her new reality settled in.


	4. The Deer Hunters

“Shopping for school supplies, party.” Lorelai was in the middle of her two daughters, an arm hook with each of theirs. 

“Nobody demanded that you come. Anna and I would have been fine.” Rory told her.

“Are you kidding? How often do you do things like this? While we're going crazy, we should get toilet paper and a plunger.” Lorelai jokes as they walk into the store.

“I'll do this later.” Rory didn’t want to deal with her mother’s mocking as she picked more boring things than what she suggested.

“No, I'm teasing. Get that list of yours.” Lorelai unhooks herself from her daughters to grab a basket. Anna grabs her own basket, so she and Rory could see what stuff was whose. The last time they shared a basket for school supply, they left with not enough folders because they both thought the one in the basket was for them.

Rory took the paper out of her pocket. “I need legal pads, tons of pens, some number 2 pencils, three highlighters, an eraser, a staple remover, and a folder.” 

“You need three highlighters?” Lorelai scoffs at the weird number.

“Yes.” Rory nods looking at the items on the shelves.

“That's a very random number.” She told her. 

“It is not random.” She turns to tell her mother. 

“How did you get to the number three?” Lorelai was curious as to how she would get to that number.

“One dries up, one gets lost, I have one left,” Rory explains 

“You've really thought this out.” She was amazed and a little freak out by how much thought she put into it. Rory nods her head.

“Just get a whole packet of them.” Anna drops a packet of highlighter into the basket that had animal faces on them and number two lead for the mechanical pencils.

“What came first, the chicken or the egg?” Lorelai put her two hands out like she had one in each hand.

“Can we get back to the list?” Rory guides them to the next aisle.

“Alright, hey legal pads,” Her mom grabs the most colorful one she saw.

“No. Those are purple.” Rory grabs them from her hand to put them back. Anna grabs it for herself.

“Yes. Purple is festive.” She points out.

“I can't have purple.” Rory shook her head.

“You can. They're on sale.” Lorelai saw even more reason to get them.

“I'm going to a serious school. I need serious paper.” Rory told her.

“Rory, notepad is for our notes. They can be any color you want. The regular paper is for turning stuff in.” She grabs the college ruled filler paper to put in her basket.

“Paper is paper,” Lorelai adds on to her point.

“Not at Chilton.” Rory stood her ground.

“All right, fine. Here's your serious paper.” She grabs the regular yellow notepad.

“Thank you.” Rory put it into the basket. 

“And here are your somber highlighters, your maudlin pencils, your manic-depressive pens.” Lorelai moves down the aisle to point out the school supplies.

“Mom,” She warns her to stop.

“These erasers are on lithium. So they seem cheerful but we caught them trying to shove themselves in the pencil sharpener.” She picks up a pack of bright colored erasers. Anna snatches from her hands to get.

“I'm going home.” Rory walks to the next aisle.

“No, wait. We're going to stage an intervention with the neon Post-its and make them give up their wacky, crazy ways.” She grabs a post-it packet and runs after Rory. Anna laughs as she continues shopping.

* * *

Rory and Anna ran off the bus to get to school, only to have to run back on twice to grab their lunch bags and then their backpacks. In Rory’s case, she had a duffle bag too. Once they were sure they had everything, they walked to school. “I'm telling you, you don’t have to bring all the books. Only the one you’re using right now?” Anna looks at the heavy bags her sister was carrying. 

“I don’t want to be surprised if they bring it up unexpectedly.” Rory seems to be getting more stressed as the weeks pass at Chilton while Anna is feeling better with each week. 

“We don’t have the same biology or English class, so we could share those books at school and leave the others at home. You should start leaving the one you didn’t need for homework in your locker. You're going to end up breaking your back.” For once Anna was the one lecturing Rory. 

“I just want to be prepared.” She snaps at her. 

They stop in front of the English class. “Sorry, I brought it up. I’ll see you later.” She walked to the biology classroom. 

* * *

Anna waited outside the English class since that was her next class. Tristan came out and kissed her. “What you get on your paper?” She nods to the paper in his hand.

“An A,” He waves it in her face.

“That's great. I hope I get a good grade too.” She bites her bottom lip. 

“Hey you will, I look it over and it’s better than mine.” Tristan wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her another kiss. 

A throat clearing made them pull apart. “What wrong, Rory?” Anna asked when she saw her sad face. She held up her paper. “A D, you never got a D before. I don’t think you got anything lower than a B.” She grabs the paper from her sister in surprise.

“Well, the headmaster did say this would be a lot harder than Stars Hollow.” She looked down at her shoes.

Anna nods her head. She knew that herself when Tristan looked over her first draft of the essay. She wanted to kill him for all his criticism. That's when a thought pops into her head. “You should come with me and Tristan to his house after school sometimes.” The man’s house in question gave her a comical look of panic, not that either of the girls was paying him any attention.

“Don’t all you two do is fool around?” She tilts her head.

“We do homework in between. Tristan is a big help. Essays are his specialty. He has never gotten anything lower than an A- on an essay since middle school. He knows what these teachers want better than us.” She reaches back to pat him on the chest. 

“I don’t know.” Rory didn’t want to feel like the third wheel.

“You can decide later, maybe when you see what grade I get, which I’ll have to find out for myself first.” She gave Rory her paper and gave Tristan one last kiss before going into the classroom.

“I’ll look over your essays without you coming to my house that way you don’t have to be a third wheel.” Tristan offers Rory as they walk to their next class which is Biology. 

“You must really like making out with my sister.” Rory looks up at him, for him to make that offer meant he didn’t want his time interrupted with Anna.

“And other things,” He snickers when he sees Rory’s cheeks go pink.

* * *

“You know you don’t have to come with me. You could have gone to Tristan’s. I’m fine.” Rory insisted as they walked into the kitchen where Michel said their mom was.

“What are you talking about? I've been spending all my time with him lately. I got to take a day off every once in a while. It’ll make him miss me.” Anna denies that she didn’t want to leave Rory when she was in such a depressed state. 

They walk in the kitchen. “Behold, in theaters now, The Thing That Reads A Lot.” Lorelai looks at all the bags her elders had. 

“Chocolate?” She drops all her bags on the floor.

“Glass measuring cup,” Sookie points to it. Anna and Rory went to dip a pretzel into the melted chocolate.

“Jeez, who's naked?” Rory asks when she saw Sookie and Lorelai hovering over a magazine. 

“Lucien Mills, food critic.” Lorelai answers.

“Yeah? How's his butt?” Anna peaks over Sookie’s shoulder.

“He was supposed to review the restaurant. Here it is.” Lorelai shows the article to Sookie.

“Is it good? Is he mean? Should I cry?” Sookie covered her face, too nervous to look at it.

“Here we go. The words divine, delectable, and delirious don't begin to describe the delicious experience of dining at the Independence Inn.” Lorelai read.

“I smell a rave.” Anna grabs some fruit to dip in the chocolate from the fridge. Rory and she dipped away.

“Really?” Sookie uncovered her face.

“Only Chef Sookie St. James could make a simple salad of hothouse tomatoes and assorted fresh herbs seem like a religious experience. Her lobster bisque is worth every sinful, cream-filled, rich sip.” She read on.

“See, I don't use that much cream. I just use a very concentrated lobster stock and it makes it.” She explains like she was in an interview.

“Sookie, he’s not here.” Her best friend reminds her.

“Okay, go on.” She waves her hand.

“The entrees are as heavenly as the starters. Though the much-lauded risotto was perfectly fine it was the handkerchief pasta with brown sage in a butter sauce that sent me through the roof.” She read some more. “This is unbelievable! I'm going to have this framed for the dining room!” Lorelai closes the magazine and holds it close to her chest.

“Yeah, that'd be swell. Can I see that again?” Sookie took the magazine from her. She was upset that her risotto was called just fine.

“So we should celebrate tonight, huh? Girls on the town?” Lorelai did a weird strut over to her daughters.

“I can't. I have to study.” Rory looks down at the chocolate.

“We got a Shakespeare exam coming up.” Anna got an A on the paper, but the teacher made it known that the exam was what would be deciding if they pass or fail the class. Anna was annoyed, why even have any other assignments if the exam was the be-all and end-all.

“I should get started on the shopping list.” Sookie stared down at the article.

“What is going on here? We are young and fiery women. Studying? Shopping lists? Where's to hell with it all? Where's throwing caution to the wind? Where… shoot the linen delivery.” In the middle of her in a powerful speech, she remembers she had to work. She ran out of the kitchen to meet with the delivery man.

“You go, girl,” Rory said with a mouthful of strawberry and chocolate. 

* * *

Anna and Rory sat on the kitchen table, studying for their test. “News is on!” Lorelai yells at them from the living room.

“One sec,” Rory yells back to her, even though she had no plan to get up from the table.

“Hey, let's get ice cream. I'm bored.” Lorelai turns off the TV and goes into the kitchen.

“Hello? Mom, I'm studying.” Anna pointed down at her book that told of foreshadowing and Macbeth.

“But I'm talking about ice cream. Can't you take a break?” She opens the fridge to look for something to eat. 

“I can't take a break right now.” Rory glared at her mother for interpreting them.

“Okay, when?” She closes the fridge and turns to them.

“Are you four?” Anna looks up to glare at her mother also.

“No, I'm hungry.” She pouts.

“Have some more pizza.” Rory points to the box on the counter.

“It's cold.” She whines.

“Heat it up.” Anna scoffs.

“It's not the same.” She insisted.

“Lorelai, go to your room!” Rory slams her pencil down and points to her room.

“Wow, smart girls are mean.” Lorelai crossed her arms over her chest.

“If you let us study now, we'll play with you this weekend.” Rory tried to negotiate.

Lorelai looks over at Anna. “That sounds good to me.” She nods to her mother. 

“Promise?” She looks back at Rory. 

“Yes. We can do anything you want.” Rory told her.

“Will you go to the shoe sale with me?” She looks skeptical, knowing Rory hated shoe shopping with her because she took forever. Rory nods her head. “Will you let me try on anything I want?” She looks over at Anna, who hates to bother the workers to check in the back for the right size. She nods her head. “Will you help push people away if they go for my size?” She was only half-joking.

“We'll even run interference for you.” Rory gave her a small smile.

“All right, you've got a deal.” She got up to leave them alone.

“Good.” Anna looks back at her book.

“So, I'm sorry. Where did we land on the whole ice cream issue?” She walks back into the kitchen.

Rory closes her book and looks at her sister. “We’ll study in my locked room.” Anna nods and helps gather up the books they need to study. They walk away from their mom. 

“What?” Lorelai yells at their backs.

* * *

“Damn, babe you’re so tense.” Tristan massages her shoulders. Anna was sitting at his desk. He rolled his chair behind her.

“I can’t help it, this exam is stressing me out.” She rubs her temples.

“There’s been something I wanted to ask you, why are you going to Chilton?” He asks. She turns around in her chair to look at him. “I mean, don’t get me wrong I’m glad you did. But, you want to be chief, you don’t need Chilton for that.” He put his hands in the air to show he meant no offense.

“It's fine, I had the same line of thinking too. My mom and Rory wanted me to go. I can’t imagine school without Rory. So, I applied. Although I was ready to say fuck it when Rory made me do six drafts of the entrance essay.” She was ready to decapitate Rory when she said her fifth draft was almost perfect. 

“Are you and Rory like fraternal twins?” Tristan wanted to know more about her. 

“We’re ten months part.” She told him.

“Really,” He tilts his head. Everyone at school was so sure they were twins with how they stuck together.

“My mom got pregnant with me when Rory was one month old.” She told him.

“That’s crazy.” He shook his head.

“My mom said when the strip turns pink for her the second time she knew that life was meant to be good, but not easy.” She smiles as she thinks of her mother. She never made them feel guilty for making her life different then what she dreamed it would be.

“What does Fortinbras want from Claudius?” He asks.

“Lands that belong to Norway,” She answers with no hesitation then screams. “Oh my god, that was the question I couldn’t answer before. I couldn’t remember who the hell Fortinbras was or what book he was from. It’s Hamlet, damn it.” She bounces in happiness. 

“I told you it all in here.” He pokes her forehead. “You’re just pressuring yourself out.” 

“You’re right I need to relax.” She shook out her arms. 

“I’m more than happy to help out with that.” He picks her up and puts her down on the bed. 

Before their lips touched, the door opened and an older version of Tristan walked in. “Oh, is this the girl that you have been seeing? Your mother says she’s been here every day this month.” 

“She wasn’t here yesterday.” Tristan stood up. Anna sat up and straightened out her clothes. 

“She can come down and have early dinner with us.” He said before walking out.

They follow him to the dining room. Anna sat down at the dining table and Tristan sat across from her. His parents were at either end of the table. A salad was in front of each of them. “What’s your name?” Mr. Dugray turns to her. 

“Susanna Gilmore.” She told him.

“Any relation to Richard and Emily Gilmore,” He took a sip from the red wine in front of him.

“Yes, they’re my grandparents.” She nods.

“You do look a lot like Emily.” Mrs. Dugray perks up. She has been wondering why she looks familiar. She could never tear herself away from her social activities to ask.

“So, what is Lorelai doing now?” He asks her.

“She’s running an Inn. It's got an amazing review by Lucien Mills, a food critic.” She told them.

“She owns an Inn now?” He raises an eyebrow in surprise. 

“No, but she runs it.” She said in a little voice. He made an unimpressed noise. An awkward silence fell over the table as they ate their salads. The maid came out to take their plates and pass out one that had a filet mignon with roasted potatoes and carrots. 

“Anna has a 4.0 GPA. She organized a bakes sale at her old school. She won an entrepreneur award for it.” Tristan told his parents.

“Is that what you want to do?” Mrs. Dugray asks.

“Yeah, I plan to go to culinary school and get a business degree. I want to open up a restaurant.” She told them. From their blank faces, she couldn’t tell if they were fine with that or not. 

“Looking to get Michelin stars?” Mr. Dugray didn’t even eat at a restaurant that didn’t have at last one. 

“Finger cross.” She crosses her fingers.

“How is Chilton doing for you? It must be a challenge compared to your old public school.” She asks.

“Yeah, the notes for Shakespeare alone are more than all the notes I had last year for all my classes.” Anna nods. 

“You’re not overwhelmed I hope.” His father said in a way that made Tristan almost think that he cared.

“A little in the beginning, but I got used to it quicker than I thought I would. Tristan’s a big help.” She smiles at him. 

“Happy, he’s a help to someone.” His father took another sip of his wine.

* * *

“How was your night?” Lorelai asks Anna, who all by jumps in her car when she pulls up.

“I had dinner with his parents.” She told her.

“Oh, how was it?” She turns down the radio to hear this. 

“Tristan said his dad said not banning me from the house is a good sign. His mom wants to taste my brownies.” She explains. 

“Told the story about selling the last piece for 20 dollars again?” It was her daughter's go-to story. At last year’s bake sale, she had a group of people fighting for the last piece of brownie, so she decided to auction it off.

“Had to fill the silence somehow,” She felt like she was suffocating in the tense silence at that dining table. 

“They were that bad?” She looks over at her with sympathy. 

“His dad is an ass. His mom is alright. It’s weird that she made like she wanted to know me when she’s at the house half the time when I’m over. She’s never even given me a second glance before tonight.” She thought it was weird that she would wait until now to ask her all those questions.

“Wait, she’s only been there half the time. I was under the impression that there was always someone home.” Lorelai glares at her.

She grimaces when realizing her mistake. “There's always staff there.” The way her mother kept giving her mean glances made her nervous. “We haven’t had sex.” 

“Good, still putting you on birth control.” She put her focus back on the road. Anna didn’t say anything, not wanting to get in any more trouble. “So, I met Mr. Medina tonight. He’s cute. It’s always nice to have an eye-candy teacher.” She told her. 

“Oh, yeah he’s cute. He’s the only teacher in the school that appreciates my jokes.” Anna nods. 

“He’s said that you’re doing great. He likes your outspoken opinions even when he doesn’t agree with them.” She told her the great review she got. 

“He must be talking about the time I said that Romeo and Juliet weren’t in love. They were two desperate people looking for a way out of the lives they hated.” Anna causes a big debate in class that day. 

“Did you know Rory got a D?” Lorelai asks.

“Yeah, but if she gets an A on the exam she’ll be fine. It makes up more of the grade than the essay.” She explains. She took a deep sigh as she looked down at her lap. “I feel guilty.” 

“Why?” She glances at her.

“I’m adjusting better than Rory is. I think it’s because I’m making friends and they’re helping me out. Rory reads at lunch or anytime we have free time.” She tried to get Rory to join her at Henry or Tristan’s table, but she always refused.

“You don’t have to feel guilty about doing well. Rory will make a friend. It just takes her a little longer.” She pats her on the knee. “Since you had dinner already I’ll drop you off at home. I feel like this talk with Rory should be one on one.” She told her.

“I hope you have better luck then I did.” Anna leans back in her chair.

* * *

Anna was sitting with Tristan on a bench in the courtyard. When she saw Paris approach Rory who was sitting on the other side of the yard, she went to get up but Tristan pulled her back down. “Didn’t Rory ask you to let her handle Paris?” 

“But...” She thought of a reason she should go over there. 

“She made you pinky swear.” He reminds her.

When Paris walked away, she ran over to sit next to her sister. He sighs and follows after her. “What did the beast say?” She asks Rory.

“The same thing, that’s I’m going down. It's kind of getting old.” She rolls her eyes. Paris was getting more annoying than threatening. 

“And so not true, we’re going to cram tonight with mom and ace that exam tomorrow.” She put an arm around her shoulders. “Tristan, you went to school with the psycho your whole life, tell us something we can use against her.” She looks up at the boy she was dating. 

“Stick to the plan for acing the exam to get back at her.” He nods to the Shakespeare book in Rory’s hand.

“Boo, you’re no fun.” She stuck her tongue out at him.

“You know how much fun I am, so stick that tongue back in your mouth or put it to use.” He gave her a fake stern look.

“Ew,” Rory took her book and left. He chuckled and took her seat.

* * *

Anna, Rory, and Lorelai were sleeping on their kitchen table. They fell asleep studying last night. Rory woke up first and looked at the clock. “Oh no!” 

Anna pulls her head off the table being woken from her yelling. She jumped out of her seat when she saw what time it was. “I'm late!” She ran into her room. She threw on her [uniform](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2438488) as fast as she could and ran back out. 

“Go, Rory is driving you guys there.” Her mom told her. She ran out of the door. “Good luck.” She screams at them. 

She jumped into the jeep and Rory took off. Anna brushes her hair and then her sister’s, so they look presentable. Rory was having Anna quiz her while she was looking through her bag for something. “I can’t find some of my notes.” She pulls the jeep over. “I’m going to call Lane to see if she has it. I need to check something and I can’t find my notes.” Rory pulls out their shared cell phone. 

“Rory, if you don’t know it by now, you never will. Now go.” She points down the road but Rory already dials the number. Anna was too irritated to even pay attention to what she was saying. “Can we at least switch seats so I can drive?” She asks. Rory put her hands up as Lane was looking around for the notes. Anna let out a scream when something slammed into the passenger’s car door. It shakes the whole car. She looks through the windshield to see a deer running across the road. 

“Oh my god… I just got hit by a deer!” Rory screams into the phone. Anna got out, worried that the deer was hurt. Her sister follows her out.

“I don't see him.” Rory looked around with her. “Where am I going to get salt?” She said into the phone.

“How is salt going to help us?” Anna asks.

“Apparently, deer love salt.” She told her sister Lane’s theory. “I don't see him anywhere. What if he's hurt?” Rory echoes her sister’s concerns. “What time is it?” She asks Lane. She ran back to the car screaming no. Anna was quick to follow her, in Rory’s panic state she might leave her there. They made it to school and ran to their classes that were in opposite directions.

* * *

She jumps up and down as she comes out of her English class. “I was able to answer every question with confidence.” She grabs onto Henry’s arm.

“I had a few stumbles, but I think I did well too.” He laughs at her excitement.

“If I did well, then it must have been a breeze for Rory.” She felt on top of the world.

Giggles made her turn to Paris, Madeline, and Louise. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Paris gave her a large smile.

“Why, what happened?” She narrows her eyebrows.

“She flips out screaming about a deer hitting her,” Louise smiles. 

“She went psycho on me before Mr. Medina had to drag her out.” She looks like Anna felt before she came over.

Arms wrap her waist and a pair of lips gave her peck on the cheek. “Are you okay? Did you really get hit by a deer?” Tristan spins her around to look her over.

“Did Rory really get pulled out of class?” She looks up at him.

“She also yelled that her name is Rory in my face. It was kind of funny to see considering how perfectly proper she normally is.” He told her.

“I told you to stop calling her Mary. It’s not funny.” She points a finger in his face.

“It’s friendly teasing.” He defended.

“Where is she?” She looks around for Rory. She was almost late to English class herself because she had to explain to her biology teacher why she was late. 

“I don’t know. She wasn’t in biology class either.” He shrugs. Anna pulls away from him to make her way to the office. “Where are you going?” He ran after her. Paris huffs as she storms away in the other direction with her two friends following her. Henry went to find his other friends, happy to not be in the middle of any drama. 

“I‘m going to the office to see what happened to Rory,” She walks out of the building to make her way to the admission office. 

“You’re not going to do something crazy like yell at the headmaster are you?” He grabbed her wrist to stop her.

“I might if he’s there.” She shrugs.

“Rory wouldn’t want you getting in trouble too.” He kept his grip on her wrist.

While she didn’t like him using Rory against her, she knew he was right. “Why did she get pulled out of class?” 

“She was late.” He told her. 

Anna let out a bitter laugh. “That’s such a stupid rule. Why can’t she take the test? Her getting less time should be her punishment, not failing the whole test!” She glares up at him.

“Don’t look at me like that. I didn’t make the rules.” He took a lot of crap from her, more than he would from anyone else. But, screaming at him for something he didn’t do wouldn’t be something he put up with.

“I’m sorry, you’re right. I still want to know what happened to Rory though.” She sighs, wishing she had the cell phone right now instead of Rory. 

“How about you sit over there and cool down and I’ll find out?” He nodded to a bench. 

She nodded and sat down. She had to wait a while before he came back out. “Well?” She jumps up to run over to him. 

“She went home with your mom. Your mom went crazy on the headmaster, called him all kinds of names, II Duce being one of them.” He told her.

“That sounds like her. The office lady told you all that.” She asks. The lady didn’t seem like a gossip, too uptight to gossip.

“No, the student clerk told me.” He shrugs. Everyone knows that student clerks had all the dirty details of happening at the school.

“Oh, she did. What did you have to do to get that information? Did you bat your eyelashes and flirt?” She mockingly bats her eyelashes. 

“Are you jealous?” He smiles down at her.

The bell rang in the tower. “I have to get to class.” She turns around to go back into the building.


	5. Cinnamon's Wake

It was Friday night dinner, and Richard was missing so it was just the Gilmore Girls. “Where did you say Dad was?” Lorelai broke the silence that everyone fell into when the food came. 

“Away on business,” Emily said, not looking up from her plate.

“Location's top-secret?” She questioned her mom’s vagueness.

“No, Germany.” She looks up at her daughter, who seems to be in need of some attention. 

“Is Dad's firm insuring Nazis?” She looks over at Anna, knowing she would appreciate the joke. She smiled at her mother.

“Your father doesn't know any Nazis.” Emily shook her head. This made Anne let out a few chuckles. Her grandma was intelligent, so she knew that she got the joke. Emily knew that the best way to shut someone down wasn’t always a witty comment back, sometimes it was to make it seem like you were clueless. It completely throws the other person off and makes them look like an idiot, especially, if the joke was inappropriate.

“I know, Mom. I was just….” Lorelai sighs, not knowing how to say she was joking about Nazi.

“What?” She looked over at her granddaughters to see if they knew what was going on.

“Joking, she was joking,” Rory told her.

“Hard to tell,” Emily sips her wine.

“Yeah, well.” Lorelai shrugs.

“It happens when you joke too much, mom,” Anna repeated what her biology teacher told her when she explained that she was late because a deer hit her car. The teacher didn’t take her seriously at first.

“I'm afraid I have some bad news, Claudia died.” Emily turns to Lorelai.

“Who,” She stares at her mother, wondering why she was supposed to know the woman she was talking about.

“Claudia, your cousin,” Emily explains the dead woman’s relation to her. When her daughter continued to stare at her, she let out a sigh and yelled, “Claudia!”

“I'm hearing the name, Mom. I have no idea who that is.” She shrugs to further show her lack of recognition.

“Claudia's your cousin, for all intents and purposes,” Emily said like that would make everything clear. 

“Now we're getting to it.” Lorelai nods sarcastically.

“She was your father's grandmother's sister's girl. So, to you, that would make her…” Emily thought of what the lady’s title would be to her daughter.

“Nothing,” Lorelai gave the answer her mother was searching for.

“Regardless. The funeral's on Thursday. I thought we'd all go together.” She looked over at her granddaughters. Rory looked down at her plate. Anna gave a panic expression to her mother, hoping she would be able to get them out of this. 

“Two problems: One, impossible to get away from the Inn on Thursday. Two, I've never met this woman.” Lorelai shook her head, not about to be tricked into going to a funeral.

“You certainly have,” Emily argues.

“When,” She asks.

“Several times,” She answers.

“I'll take one.” She put up one finger.

Emily had to think of a second before a memory popped up in her head. “We went to her house in Groton to see the first moon landing. She'd just gotten a new Philco.”

“I have no memory of this whatsoever.” Lorelai shook her head, not accepting that answer.

“Rory, Anna, correct me if I'm wrong, but men have walked on the moon regardless of whether your mother remembers.” She looked over at her granddaughters.

“Aw, the old if the tree falls in the forest question.” Anna hums, not wanting to take her grandma's side when she didn’t want to go. But, not wanting to take her mother’s because she was going to ask to go to a tea party tonight.

“That's the rumor.” Rory nods.

“I know men have walked on the moon. I just don't know Claudia.” Lorelai clarified what part of the story she doesn’t remember.

“So you're not going?” Emily asks.

“Not this time.” Lorelai smiles at her.

“I don't think Claudia's planning to die a second time.” She took another sip of her wine. Rory and Anna share a smile of amusement. Their mother liked to think she was nothing like her mother, but they had the same wit.

“Mom, I couldn't go if I wanted to.” She reasoned.

“Fine,” She put her wine down. “Oh wait, Rudolph Gottfried.” She popped up like she was thinking about that name for a while now. 

“Another cousin,” Anna asks, not knowing that name and from the look on her mother’s face, she didn’t either.

“No, a Nazi that we knew, I'd forgotten. We stayed with him once in Munich. Nice old man, interesting stories.” She smiles at their dropped jaws.

“Mom, you socialized with a known Nazi? That's despicable. That's heinous.” Lorelai couldn't believe what she was hearing.

“No, dear, that was a joke,” Emily smirks. Anna and Rory cracked up laughing until their mom shot them a look.

“Hey Grandma, can I come to your next tea party?” Anna asks.

Lorelai and Emily looked at her with wide eyes. “You want to go to my tea party?” Emily was in shock.

“Yeah, is that okay?” She never saw her speechless before.

“Yes, of course. We have one tomorrow at 2.” She told her.

“I’ll be here.” She nods.

* * *

Anna didn’t get to finish her knock when her grandma opened the door. “Go to the first guest room and change into the outfit on the bed. The guests will be here soon.” She pulls her in and pushes her towards the stairs. 

She went to the room and saw a blue matching tweed skirt and jacket with a white silk blouse. It was her grandmother’s trademark look. She took off her clothes and put on the Emily outfit. She grabs a brush to style her hair in a similar manner to her grandmother. She walked down the stairs as Emily was letting everyone in.

“Oh Anna, you look so beautiful.” Emily smiles brightly at her. “These are my good friends: Holland. Marilyn is your grandfather’s cousin. Bitty is your headmaster’s wife. This is my granddaughter, Susanna.” She introduces them. “Come on ladies, let’s go to the patio.” She leads them to the back.

Anna’s mouth water when her eyes land on the table. There were many different flavors of scones, slices of cakes, finger sandwiches, madeleines, and macaroons. “Grandma everything looks so amazing.” She sits down. 

“She’s right, Emily, you outdid yourself more than usual.” Holland took the seat next to Anna. 

“It's a special occasion, my granddaughter’s first tea party.” Emily took a seat along with the other women.

“I was surprised when Emily said you would be joining us. To think a teenager wants to spend her day with a couple of old bats.” Marilyn pours herself a cup of tea. 

“I’ve always wanted to go to a real tea party.” Anna grabs a smoked salmon finger sandwich and a strawberry macaroon.

“I envy you, Emily.” Bitty grabs her friend’s hand. “My granddaughter spent all her time at the mall.” Emily beams with pride at hearing that, she likes to think she worked hard at forming a relationship with her grandchildren.

“Did you girls hear about the Morrison’s?” Holland asked.

“No, what,” Marilyn asked.

“She found him with the pool boy.” She raises her eyebrows as she takes a sip of tea.

“NO.” Bitty put a hand over her heart.

“You know, Richard and I went to lunch with them once I saw him checking out the waiter. I thought I was seeing things.” Emily told them.

“Now, you know your eyes are still good.” Bitty nudges her good friend. 

Anna took a sip of her tea, thinking this is better than I thought.

* * *

Anna was humming as she pulled out a batch of cookies and cream cookies. While they cooled she went to cut up the fudge brownie to put them in a container. 

Her mom came in groaning, “Why are you up so early making all this noise in the kitchen?” She threw herself down the chair.

“Because, the Chilton bake sale is today,” She reminds her. “You can’t forget these.” She put the cupcake tower that Sookie got her last Christmas that was filled with red velvet cupcakes that had a cream cheese filling and the brownie fudge container on the table. 

“I told you I had it covered,” Lorelai mutters with a glare.

“Well, now you don’t have to worry about it.” She put a cup of coffee down in front of her, hoping it would lift her spirits.

“Oh, something smells good. You might sell out first.” Rory walks into the kitchen to grab an apple.

“Not might, I’m going to.” Anna washes the dishes.

“I have an idea for a new reality show. How about everyone just looks out their kitchen window for a change?” Lorelai glares out the window making them turn to her.

“She's cranky this morning.” Rory took a bite of her apple. 

“Let's just say the world's got a formidable opponent.” She glared down at her coffee, not even in the mood to drink it. The sister shared a look, not knowing what else to do. “Alright, Anna, packs up the cookies and gets all the goodies in the jeep, and don’t forget your school bag. Rory, get your stuff and hit the stereo.” She got up with a coffee mug in hand.

Anna put the cookies in a container. “That’s not me.” Rory pointed to the living room where the music was playing.

Lorelai shot her a confused look before opening the kitchen door to show Lane dancing around. “Where does your mom think you are?” She asked her part-time daughter.

Lane turns off the radio to tell her, “On a park bench, contemplating the reunification of the two Koreas.” 

“Not here, skanking to Rancid?” She asks. 

“Wouldn't be included,” She shook her head. Her mom would have her committed if she told her that.

“School,” Rory points towards the door. The three teens put their backpacks on. Anna grabbed the shopping bag that had the two containers with one hand and with the other she grabbed the top handle to the cupcake tower. Lorelai grabbed her purse and coffee mug. They were out the door.

“Bye.” They said as Lane ran off. Anna pops the Jeep’s trunk and puts the baked goods inside. 

“Wow, Cinnamon, riding in style.” Rory cheers. Anna closes the trunk before looks over to see Babette and Morey pulling their orange tabby cat in a white wagon with a pretty canopy covering half of it.

“Yeah, Morey made it. Cinnamon's not walking well these days, but she still likes her passeggiata. That's Italian for a nice walk.” Babette explains as they walk over to them.

“Passeggiata,” Morey said in an Italian accent.

“Oh, God, he makes it sound so sexy.” She tugged on her husband’s arm. Anna smiles at the two of them, she hopes to be like them when she gets older. To find someone she could gush over even after being with them for decades.

“Come on.” He shrugs, bashfully.

“What's that?” Lorelai points to the canopy.

“That's Cinnamon's private area. Sometimes she likes to be alone. She's just like Morey in that sense. Say passeggiata again.” She tugs on his arm.

“I can't do it on command, Babs.” He turns red at the attention.

“He's blushing. God, I love a man that blushes.” She sang his praise as she followed him down the road. 

“Okay, our town is just weird.” Rory watches their neighbor’s go.

“I think it's cute.” Anna rocks on her heels.

“Either way, thank god.” Lorelai looks up at the sky. 

They kissed their mom on the cheek goodbye. “I'll see you later at school.” Anna waves to her as they walk down the driveway.

“For what,” Lorelai calls out.

“Mom, the bake sale, it’s in your trunk!” She screams back at her.

“I got the vein in the forehead.” She laughs and points at her forehead. It wasn’t often that her youngest got worked up about something she had to take the opportunities as they came.

“Sadist,” She hissed at her mother.

* * *

“Rory,” Anna nudges her reading sister as the bus pulls up. Rory closed her book to pick up her bag. They got onto the bus, where Rory continued to read. Anna was about to sit next to Rory when she saw Dean coming in, so she chose to sit in the seats across from them. That way she could give them the illusion of privacy. 

He sat in the seat behind her. “Hey,” Dean leaned over to say in her ear. 

Rory screams and clutches her book to her chest. “Morning,” She chirped when she realized it was him.

“Good book?” He pointed to the book that was still up against her chest.

“I don't know yet.” She was only in the first 50 pages of it.

“I saw you standing in line, so I thought I'd say hello…. Hello?” He waved to Rory who was facing forward.

“Hello.” She said, not looking at him.

“Thanks for helping me get the job at the store. It's not a career or anything, but it's got me solvent.” He tried to keep the conversation going. 

“Solvent is good.” Rory nods while side-eyeing him, instead of turning her head.

To Dean's credit, he didn’t let her awkwardness deter him, “Yeah. Are you always this serious?” He laughs. 

“No.” She shook her head, not wanting him to think that this was her.

“So, how long does it take you to get to school?” He asks.

“Forty minutes if the bus driver's focused, but longer if he's trying to win something on the radio. Hey, this bus is going to Hartford.” She finally turned to face him when she realized he shouldn’t be here.

“Yeah, I know.” He nods.

“But you go to school here. You have to get off the bus. He has to get off the bus.” Rory stood up to yell to the bus driver.

“Wait.” He grabbed her to pull her back down. “You're forgetting something. Buses make stops.” He leaned in to tell her and as he said that the bus stopped. “Goodbye, Lorelai Gilmore.” He used the bars to pull himself up and get off the bus. 

Anna moves to sit down next to Rory. She wiggles her eyebrows at her. “Did you set that up?” Rory accuses her. 

“No, I just saw him come on the bus and knew what he was here for.” She wiggled her eyebrows some more.

“Okay, stop doing that.” She pokes her sister’s eyebrows.

“I can’t help it, they move when they feel love in the air.” She continues to wiggle them making Rory smack her on the forehead.

* * *

“Okay, we've got our French fantasies, American treats, and our Italian taste sensations.” Sookie put a few beautiful cakes, a carve watermelon swan, and crème brulees that she made on the table beside Anna’s goodies. “What do you think?” She pointed at their bake sale table. 

“It’s amazing.” Rory smiles.

“Incredible.” Lorelai nods.

“You’re outshining me, Sookie.” Anna pouts.

“Oh honey, your stuff shines just as bright as mine.” She pinches her cheeks before pulling out a culinary torch. “Well, final torch.” 

“Can I do that?” Rory eyes the torch with excitement.

“Honey, this is a more delicate procedure than you might think. It takes an expert hand.” She turned it on and went around the table with it. The Gilmore girl’s eyes went wide when they saw she lit the side of the table on fire.

Lorelai acted quickly and grabbed a cup of lemonade from the next table and threw it on top of the fire to put it out. She let out a breath of relief before noticing the nasty look the ladies in the booth next to theirs were giving her. “Hi. What is that, $1? Let me just give you... Let me find you $1. You know what? I'll take two. I'll drink one… um tasty and flame-retardant,” She put down two dollars before grabbing another cup to drink.

Rory pulled her sister away when she saw Mr. Medina headed towards them. She still had a hard time looking him in the eye. “How do you sit in his class if you’re avoiding him?” Anna asks when she realized why she was being pulled away.

“That's different. He’s talking to a room full of people. It’s not a one on one conversation.” Rory’s face turned red at the memory of her meltdown. 

“I’m guessing by your face we’re talking about Mr. Medina.” Tristan wraps an arm around Anna’s waist as he smirks at Rory. She huffed at him. “It was epic Rory, there's no need to still be embarrassed about it.” His words would be more convincing if he wasn’t snickering.

“Shut up.” Anna smacks his stomach.

“Lead me to your table. I have to get my mom a brownie.” He changed the subject, knowing if he kept going he would be locked in the dog house.

Rory looks over to see that Mr. Medina and her mom were gone. “Okay, we can go.” They led him over to their table. 

Sookie’s eyes lit up when she saw the blonde’s arm around Anna’s waist. “Is this Tristan?” She jumped up and down waving a knife around, cutting off the swan's head. It fell into one of the Crème Brulee. “Oops.” She grimaced.

“Hi, I’m Tristan.” He waves to her. 

“I’m Sookie. I’m their mom’s friend.” She put down the knife to wave back at him.

“Sookie, you’re more than that.” Anna corrects her. 

“Yeah, your family,” Rory nods.

“Oh, you’re so sweet.” She wipes her eyes. 

“So, how did you hear about me?” He smiled down at Anna.

“Oh, Miss Patty told me,” Sookie said. Anna stuck her tongue out at him and he was frowning at her. “Anna went on about you for 10 minutes when I asked her though.” Anna gasped in betrayal as Tristan laughed. 

“I’ll take two brownies, a cupcake, and a dozen of the cookies.” He remembered the things she said she was going to make. He took his wallet out and gave her the money. 

“Are you feeling alright, Rory?” Sookie asked, making the others look at her. 

“My eyebrows wiggle when love is in the air.” She meant for only her sister to see, but she never looked. 

“I love ya. I love ya. I love ya.” Anna let out a barking laugh and gave her sister a kiss on the cheek for each I love ya. 

* * *

“Philadelphia.” Lane answers Anna’s question as the three best friends walk around their small town.

“Philadelphia?” She repeated to make sure she heard correctly.

“If you could live in any city in the world you'd pick Philadelphia?” Rory gave a stare that was identical to her sisters.

“M. Night Shyamalan lives there.” She justifies.

“Who,” Anna asks.

“The guy who directed The Sixth Sense,” She was shocked that they didn’t know.

“But what would you do there?” Rory asks.

“Hang out with M. Night Shyamalan.” She had a no duh tone on.

“Okay, cross guidance counselor off your list of potential career choices.” Rory shook her head.

They stopped in their tracks when Babette, Morey, and Cinnamon in her wagon walked in front of them. “Lay still, baby doll. We're almost home.” Babette reassures her cat as she walks past them.

“Hey, Babette,” The girls greeted her.

“Hey, kids.” She waves to them. Cinnamon let out a painful meow. 

“Wow, that sounds bad.” Rory points out. Anna looks down at her little buddy in concern.

“Cinnamon's dyspeptic. So is Morey, too many clams.” Babette told them as they crossed the street away from them.

“Bad clams,” Morey yells over his shoulder.

“This doesn't reflect well on Al's establishment,” Babette yells so everyone around could hear her.

“You had clams at Al's?” Lane asks.

“Al's Pancake World?” Anna thought it had to be a different Al’s.

“Yeah, we had a coupon!” She yells back before they were out of shouting distance.

“Wow, the store. Listen, I have to pick up some stuff, so... ” Rory pointed at Doose’s market. 

“What do you have to pick up?” Lane asks.

“Just some stuff. So, I'll talk to you later tonight.” Rory tried to walk away from them.

“I'll go in with you.” Lane walked alongside her.

When Anna saw Dean fixing a display, she grabbed her Korean friend. “Come on Lane, we hardly get one on one time.” She pulls Lane away and throws a wink over her shoulder to her sister.

* * *

Anna was rubbing Babette’s back as the vet covered Cinnamon up. Rory went to find their mom. “Babette? Honey?” Lorelai cracks the front door open. 

“Lorelai, come in.” She waves for her to come inside. “She's gone. Cinnamon's gone.” She looked down at her dead cat.

“I'm so sorry.” She looked at their beloved cat.

“Is there anything I can do for you, Morey?” Rory sat down next to him on the couch.

“This is life, Rory. It breaks your heart.” He let out a sad sigh as he stared at Cinnamon.

“She looked like she was sleeping. I thought she was asleep, so I nudged her and she didn't wake.

I gave her a push and she rolled off the couch and since I'd just waxed the floor, she went shooting across the room. And then she knocked over the lamp and she still didn't move. I knew it was over. Oh, God, my baby,” She almost cried as she got to the end of her story. Anna hoped that Cinnamon was already dead before all that.

“Tell me it wasn't the...” He wasn’t able to finish the sentence because he got choked up. Rory rubs his back in support.

“Morey, don't do this to yourself. He thinks it was the clams.” She turns to the vet.

“She saw me eating them, and she gave me that, Hey, man, what's up look.” He wiped away his tears. 

“It wasn't the clams. Morey, in human years, this cat was 260 years old. That's a good long life. Listen, why don't you let me take her out to the van? And then I'll get out of your way.” The vet offers.

“No stay, all of you please stay. Cinnamon would want you here.” Babette told them, not wanting to be alone right now.

“We'll stay as long as you want.” Rory nods to her.

“I'll never eat clams again.” Morey proclaims.

“Me either.” Anna had to wipe the tears off her cheeks.

* * *

Anna stayed by Babette and Morey's side during Cinnamon’s wake. “Babette, Morey, I came as soon as I heard. Darling, what do you need?” Miss Patty came running in and hugged her best friend tightly to her chest. 

“A little air, honey,” She tapped her arm.

“Oh,” She let her go when she realized she was smothering Babette with her boobies.

“Hey, do you guys want to see the scrapbook I made of Cinnamon when I was twelve.” She remembers the book she made.

“I would be delighted.” Morey put a hand over his heart, honored that someone would go through that kind of trouble for his cat.

“Meet us on the couch.” Babette points to it. 

Anna ran to her house to grab the scrapbook off the kitchen table. She ran back into her neighbor's house. She saw a bunch of people swarming Luke’s take out bag and Sookie glaring at Luke. “Okay,” She brushed that off and sat between Babette and Morey. “Look at Cinnamon as a kitty cuddling with baby me.” She opens the book to the first page. 

“Oh, remember that. It was before we were even neighbors. We were at the Inn because Morey’s sister was in town. Cinnamon jumped out of my arms and ran over to the picnic your mom was having with you guys and cuddled with you.” Babette ran her fingers over the picture.

Anna turned the page. “This was when I was seven for Halloween I was Ash Ketchum and Cinnamon was Pikachu.” 

“She stayed in character all night.” Morey smiles down at the book.

“You guys should have this,” Anna told them.

“What, no, you made it.” Morey shook his head. 

“I insist. It’s not like I can’t come over here anytime to look at it.” She put the book on Babette’s lap.

“Thank you, honey.” She leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

“Oh, look when she took Cinnamon to show and tell.” Morey turns the page. 

* * *

Anna separates from the grieving couple to get herself a burger. She went into the kitchen to see Dean putting drinks in the fridge. “Hey, we haven’t officially met, Dean, right? I’m Anna.” She stuck her hand out.

“Oh hey, yeah, I’m Dean.” He put down a Pepsi to shake her hand. 

“Did you see Rory? She is here somewhere.” She pointed to the crowded room.

“I know. She opened the door for me. Then she ran away from me. Does she think I’m a creep?” He closed the fridge. 

“Why have you done something creepy?” She narrows her eyes at him.

“No, I don’t think so.” He scratched the back of his neck.

“I’ll find out for you. Don’t leave.” She walked away to look for Rory. She ends up finding both her and their mom outside. 

“Max is here to pick me up,” Lorelai told Rory.

“Oh, who’s Max?” Anna went over to them. “Is that Mr. Medina?” She gasped at who was on her porch. 

“Mr. Median is picking you up?” Rory’s wide eyes stare at her mother.

“I'm going to talk to him real quick, and I'm going to be right back.” She ran over to talk to him.

“She’s going on a date with our teacher,” Rory said slowly.

“Oh my god, I think I’m going to be sick.” Anna held her stomach. They watched in horror as their mom chased after Mr. Medina who must be upset about the canceled date. “I can’t watch anymore.” She walked back into the house.

“Me either.” Rory walked around to the backyard. 

* * *

After Cinnamon’s song, Anna went up to her mother. “What are you doing with my teacher?” She crossed her arms.

“I will explain everything, but first let's find Rory.” Lorelai looks around for her other daughter.

“She’s outside somewhere, she never came back in.” Anna grabs her mom’s arm and pulls her through the back door where they ran into Rory.

“Finally, I've been looking everywhere for you.” Lorelai sighs.

“You found me.” Rory points at herself.

“I have some explaining to do. So sit down in these tiny chairs. I'm going to do it right now.” She points to the tiny chairs that Babette had for some reason. They sat down ready to hear this explanation. “That man on the porch was your teacher.” 

“Mom, I'm a little behind in school but not so behind that I don't know who the teacher is. So?” Rory narrows her eyes. 

“He and I were going to sort of hanging out together.” She closed her eyes as she explained.

“On a date,” Anna wanted to be clear that this wasn’t platonic. If it was, she wouldn’t have hidden it.

“No, on something that could appear like a date to the untrained eye.” She opened her eyes to defend herself.

“And to our daughter's eyes,” She points to herself and Anna. 

“It was a date.” She admits. 

“How long have you been dating him?” Anna asks. She wondered if it was since the parent-teacher conference.

“This was going to be the first time.” She points to the ground.

“When were you planning to tell us, on your wedding day?” Rory shot up from her seat to glare at her.

“No, by the rehearsal dinner at least,” Lorelai did the only thing she knew to do when she was in the wrong and corner, making a joke to lighten the mood.

“He's our teacher,” Anna whines as she stands up too.

“I know.” She whined in the same manner.

“He teaches me things every day in a small classroom with a lot of other kids who won't be high-fiving me when they find this out.” Rory thought of how Paris and her two goons would have a field day with this.

“I know. I told him this was one of the things I was concerned about.” She wanted them to know that she took their concerns to heart.

“And, what he didn’t care at all?” Anna scoffs, weren’t teachers supposed to care about the well being of their students. 

“No, he thought we could be discreet.” She explained the plan, which wasn’t much of one.

“Unbelievable!” Rory sighs.

“Are you mad?” Lorelai asked even though she knew the answer.

“Yes.” Her daughters yelled at her.

“Right… because I'm dating him?” She wonders.

“Because you lied to me,” Rory points out. It was like the cherry on top of the betrayal sundae.

“Yeah, liar,” Anna added on, not realizing how much she sounded like a five-year-old.

“I kept information from you.” She defends herself. 

“Information that I should have had,” Rory pointed to her chest.

“It would've come out eventually like the Iran-Contra Scandal.” She reasoned. 

“More reason you should have been upfront about it.” Anna wasn’t sure why her mom was even defending herself when she knew she was wrong.

“So you're Oliver North.” Rory tilts her head.

“No, I'm Fawn Hall.” She shook her head. 

“Mom,” She stomps her foot.

“She was much prettier.” She shrugs. 

“I can't believe that you didn't tell me about this.” Rory sighs, seeing that this was going nowhere.

“Why wouldn't you tell us?” Anna asks.

“Cause I thought you were going to take it badly. Thank God I was wrong…. Okay. Listen, I'm sorry. I won't date him. I promise.” She kept the promise that she made to herself that she would call it off if they were against it.

“I'm not saying that you can't date him. It's just... this is weird.” Anna didn’t want her mom to give up her happiness for her.

“I mean, there are a million guys in this world and you end up with Mr. Medina.” Rory agrees with her sister.

“You think I don't get the weirdness factor? Believe me, the last thing I intended to do was date your teacher.” When she went to the parent-teacher conference she was expecting to be bored out of her mind, not make a love connection.

“I believe you.” Anna nods.

“I really like him. I can't help it. It's been a long time since I've felt like this. You can't always control who you're attracted to. The Angelina Jolie-Billy Bob Thornton thing proves that. I know you don't understand this now, but you will someday. You'll meet some great guy, and he'll make your head all foggy and you won't know what to do with yourself. Sweetie, I won't keep anything from you again. Okay? I promise. From now on, every aspect of my life is an open book to you.” As Lorelai describes the situation to them, they had their own dream guy in their heads.

“It's okay,” Rory told her.

“Really,” She thought for sure they would say hell no. “I'm not even going to get dressed until I tell you what I'm thinking of wearing.” She promised.

“Oh god,” Anna sighs, knowing her mom was about to get annoying with this. 

“Tomorrow, I'm thinking of the purple tiger top, the black leather skirt, the panda-bear underwear? But of course, I'm totally open to suggestions.” Lorelai moved her hands over the body parts that the clothes would be over.

“Here's one: Get. Some. Help.” Rory said the last three words as if they were each their own sentence. 

“Professional help,” Anna nodded along. Lorelai smiles down at them.


	6. Rory's Birthday Parties

The Gilmore Girls were around the dinner table on Friday night dinner, waiting for Richard to rejoin them, so they could have dessert. “Tomorrow our lawyer, Joseph Stanford, is coming by,” Emily told the table.

“Crazy Sissy's dad,” Lorelai remembers who that was.

“That's terrible. You were good friends.” She couldn’t believe how rude her daughter was. 

“Mom, she spoke to her stuffed animals, and they answered.” She defends herself, Sissy earns that nickname.

“Couldn’t she have been a kid with a good imagination?” Anna sips her tea. Emily points at her granddaughter agreeing with her point.

“Even in her teens, she carried a teddy bear around Chilton, talking to it, asking it questions,” Lorelai spoke like she was telling a spooky story around a campfire. 

“Let's start a new topic,” Rory said when she saw how red her grandma’s face was.

“You're impossible.” Emily snaps.

“She said a new topic.” Lorelai reminds her.

“Everything's a joke. Everyone's a punch line.” Emily shook her head.

“Okay, I'm sorry.” She apologizes.

“My daughter, Henny Youngman,” She scoffs and takes a drink from her teacup.

“Sorry about that, a little trouble in our China office. What did I miss?” Richard came in and sat down at the head of the table.

“I was being impossible. Then I turned into a Jewish comedian.” Lorelai explains.

He nodded like it was a normal thing and took his glasses off. “Continue.”

“Thank you. Where was I?” Emily couldn’t remember what she was saying.

“Something about a lawyer,” Anna couldn’t place a name. 

“Joseph Stanford is coming tomorrow.” Rory reminds them.

“Yes. So, Rory, Anna, your grandfather and I thought it might be nice after dinner to go around the house and pick out what you'd like us to leave you in our will.” She smiles at her grandchildren.

“Take a look at that desk in my office. It's a really fine Georgian piece.” Richard told Rory.

“Or the vanity I have in the bedroom, you would love it, Anna.” Emily reaches over to pat her hand.

“Why don't I ever bring a tape recorder to these dinners?” Lorelai mutters to herself, knowing that no one would believe this.

“Anything you want to leave us is fine.” Rory looked at her grandparents.

“These are nice candlesticks.” Anna leans closer to get a better look at them.

“Nonsense, you should have what you like. Just look around. When you see something you like, stick a post-it on it.” Emily instructed them.

“Okay, you two have officially hit a new level of weird that even I marvel at,” Lorelai speaks up, not being able to hold her tongue any longer. 

“You can pick out things, too,” Emily told her daughter.

“Now it's way less creepy,” She perks up.

“Did you hear that, Richard? Apparently, we're creepy.” Emily looked over at her husband.

“Yes, well, you live and learn.” He shrugs giving his daughter an amused look.

“Oh, cool,” Rory said when the maid came in and put a fancy bowl in front of her.

“Pudding,” Anna claps her hands and looks down in glee at her bowl. 

“What's this?” Lorelai stares down at her bowl in amazement. 

“It's dessert.” Emily picks up her spoon.

“It's pudding.” She tilts her head, still not sure what was going on.

“If you knew what it was, why did you ask?” She put a spoonful in her mouth.

“You don't like pudding.” Lorelai points out.

“Yes, but you like pudding. The girls like pudding.” She pointed over at Anna. She was shoving one big bite into her mouth after another.

“I love pudding. I worship it. I have a bowl upon the mantel with the Virgin Mary, a glass of wine, and a dollar bill next to it.” She went on making her mom roll her eyes.

“I've never had pudding from a crystal bowl before.” Rory was amazed at how a dessert from a box could look so fancy.

“You like the bowl?” Emily asks. Rory nods. “Put a post-it on it when you're done.”

* * *

“Does anyone want this?” Anna pushes the beverage cart around. She looks over to see her mom and sister standing in front of a big ugly amphora vase.

“You can take that if you take the vase.” Her mother told her. 

“Deal,” She nods her head. She figured she could repaint it or something.

“This is the strangest evening I've ever spent here,” Rory said.

“Really, I think it’s the most fun I’ve had. If you look past the whole, they have to die for us to get these things, thing.” Anna felt like she needed to explain her first sentence when she saw the looks she was getting.

“So, how are we doing?” Emily came in to check on them.

“Great, just getting ready for the big day,” Lorelai told her.

“Very nice,” She nods.

“It's getting late, Mom. Unless you've got some funeral plots for us to decorate, we should be going.” Lorelai needs to get out of the house that was beginning to look like a tomb to her.

“Any special requests for dinner next week,” Emily looks over at Rory since it would be her birthday.

“Mom, I want to talk to you for a minute. Rory, Anna, why don't you go say goodbye to Grandpa?” She nods her head to the side for them to get out. 

“Very smooth,” Rory said. They walk to Richard’s study. 

“Hey, Grandpa, we came to say bye, so bye Grandpa.” Anna waves to him.

“Did you guys look around and get everything you wanted? I’m sure there’ll be another chance but you never know.” He stood up to give them both a hug.

“Yeah, we went through the place with a fine-tooth comb,” Rory hugs him.

* * *

“So, how would you like two parties this year?” Lorelai turns to the passenger seat.

“You couldn't get her to cave.” Rory sighs.

“No. But she did agree to make the string quartet learn Like a Virgin.” Lorelai told her.

“Well, you tried.” Rory sighs again. Anna was in the backseat trying to figure out what day her birthday fell on.

“Sweetie, I promise, Saturday night we'll do it up right at home, a Stars Hollow extravaganza.” Her mother promised.

“So, is this party Grandma's having? Is it going to be a big deal?” Rory wonders if it would be just them or a bunch of their grandparent’s friends too. 

“Not really. The government will close that day. Flags will fly at half-mast. Barbra Streisand will give her final concert again.” Lorelai started up the jeep.

“Mom!” She whines.

“The Pope has previous plans, but he's trying to get out of them. However, Elvis and Jim Morrison are coming and they're bringing chips.” She giggles as she pulls out of the driveway.

“You ask a simple question” She shook her head.

* * *

Anna was at her locker when Tristan leaned against the locker next to hers. “So, how are you planning on introducing me?” 

“What?” She looks up at him with squinted eyes.

“On Friday, will you say this is Tristan, my classmate, friend, or maybe boyfriend?” He shrugs like he didn’t care, but his heart was pounding in his chest.

“Is this some weird way to ask me what are we?” She closes her locker to lean against it. 

“Your sister’s party,” He held up a card. Anna grabs it from him and opens it up to read: On the morning of October eighth at 4:03 in the morning, Emily and Richard Gilmore were blessed with a perfect baby granddaughter, Lorelai Gilmore. Please join us this Friday to celebrate the joyous occasion. Seven o’clock. Black tie optional. 

“Who else got these?” She looks up at him.

“I don't know. Everyone in our class, I think.” He has seen a lot of people walking around with them in their hands and heard them talking about it.

“I have to find Rory.” She tries to walk past him, but he grabs her hand. 

“You haven’t answered my question.” He hadn’t thought about it until he got the invitation last night and his father commented on him meeting his girlfriend’s grandparents. He realized that they never talk about titles. They acted like a couple, but that didn’t mean they were one. He felt like he needed to find out before that night because he wasn’t sure how he would react in the moment. 

“I don’t stick my hands down a guy’s pants unless he’s my boyfriend.” She told him.

“Oh, so we have been official for a while now.” He smiles, happy that was cleared up.

“Now let go I have to find Rory.” She points to the hand he was still holding. 

“Oh sorry,” He drops her hand. 

She ran to the courtyard where Rory liked to read. She realized what a bad decision that was because now she was out of breath. “What’s wrong?” Rory asked, knowing it had to be serious for her sister to exercise. Anna held out the invitation to her. She grabs it and gasps when she reads it. “Where did you get this?” 

“From Tristan, he said everyone in our grade has one. I’m so sorry, Rory.” She apologized when she got her breath back.

“I have to go.” Rory walks away, clutching the invitation to her chest. Anna follows behind her, wanting to be there if she had a meltdown.

“That's her.” Louise nods to Rory to a bunch of her friends, surprisingly Madeline and Paris weren’t with her.

“My parents are making me go,” Some girl that Anna never noticed before whines.

“Another obligation party,” Louise looks over at Rory to make sure she heard.

“My life stinks.” The unknown girl sighs. 

Rory began to speed walk and Anna let her get away before she turned to the group of catty girls. “Let me un-stink it for you. You’re un-invented. In fact, if I see any of you there I’ll call the cops.” Anna smirks at their shock faces before getting to class.

* * *

Anna follows her gloomy sister into Luke’s. “Wow, nice face you got on there,” Lorelai commented when they came into her view. Rory plops herself down on a table and her sister and mother follow suit.

“Coffee,” Rory crocked.

“Bad day,” Lorelai asks.

“I've now used the word "suck" so much that it's lost all meaning to me.” She told her.

“Maybe this will cheer you up.” Her mom opens a dress bag up to show a frilly dress.

“What is that?” Anna grabs the bag to open it up more.

“These are our party dresses.” She told them.

“So it's a Halloween party?” Rory asks.

“Don’t knock it. Remember that year you had a Halloween theme party, it was amazing. Miss Patty came as Jessica Rabbit.” Anna giggles. 

“Listen, you. So I'm shopping today with your grandmother and it's a whole three hours of, "Who are you buying that for, Mom?" "Have you met Rory?" And then finally I talked and she listened. She wound up getting you something I think you're going to like.” She wears a big smile.

“Really,” They were surprised that she had a good time. It was more surprising then Rory having a good time golfing with grandpa. 

“Yes, really, and she insisted on buying us these dresses. But I think I can do something to make them better.” She pats the dress bags.

“I've never seen you so cheery after spending time with Grandma.” Rory smiles at her mother’s afternoon despite her day.

“It's been a long time since we got together and didn't end up fighting. It was refreshing. It wasn't exactly fun but I didn't get that shooting pain in my eye like I usually do.” She points to her left eye.

“That's great,” Anna smiles. She felt bad for Rory. She knew the girl was too sweet to ruin the harmony that was going on between their mom and grandma.

“So I hear you're having a party Saturday.” Luke gave them three coffees.

“Mom's famous for her blowouts.” Rory smiles at her mother.

“The best one was her eighth birthday,” Lorelai told him.

“Yeah, that was good.” Rory nods.

“The cops shut us down.” She smiles with pride.

“They shut down an 8-year-old's birthday party?” He asks in disbelief.

“And arrested the clown,” Anna smiles, it was a fun memory.

“I don't want to hear any more of this.” He put his hands up and walked away.

“So now tell me, why Miss Lemonhead today?” Lorelai asks. Anna waited on her sister’s answer, even though she knew she wouldn’t be able to pull the trigger.

“Nothing, I'm fine. I just got an A-minus on a French test that I should have gotten an A on.” She shook her head. Anna scoffs, she couldn’t come up with a better lie than that.

“Honey, an A-minus is awesome.” Lorelai pats her daughter’s hand. She believes the lie so easily that Anna wonders who the stupid one was.

“Yeah, it's fine.” Rory shrugs.

“Let me see. Maybe we should embrace the whole tulle thing. Go total modern Cinderella. What do you think? It's your birthday.” Lorelai plays with the dress.

“If anyone can pull off that look it would be you.” Anna could picture Rory in a Cinderella gown.

“Yeah, lucky me,” Rory put on a big fake smile.

* * *

Rory, Lane, and Anna walk into Luke’s the morning of Rory’s birthday. “You shouldn't have to go to school today.” Lane said. Normally, the Gilmore girls would play hooky from work and school on one’s birthday. They would spend all day doing whatever the birthday girl wanted. 

“I have to. I have a Latin test.” Rory sat down at the counter. This year was different, they were going to Chilton. A school, where you miss one day and it feels like you missed a week.

“Jeez. Every day you have a test. Do you have time to learn anything to be tested on?” Lane sat down next to Rory. Anna sat on the other side of her sister. 

“Wrong table,” Luke came over to tell them.

“Since, when is there a right table?” Rory looks at him confused. He didn’t even seat people.

“Since the coffee cake I baked for you, and the stupid balloons I blew up are at that table, over there.” He points at the table behind them.

“You blew up balloons for me?” She smiles.

“Yeah,” He nods.

“Luke, you old softy,” She teases.

“I count to three, it's gone.” He held up three fingers.

“Thank you.” She sang. They got up to go over to the table.

“Are you okay?” Lane asks.

“Yeah, I just, I'm getting old, Lane.” She drops her bag next to her chair.

“You seem a little quiet this morning.” She gave her a sympathetic face.

“I'm just dreading this whole night. It's bad enough that I have to see these stupid kids from Chilton every day, but tonight, on my birthday? I've never even talked to most of them. I've only been going to this school for a couple of months. God, they're going to think I am the biggest freak that needs my grandma to get people to come to my party.” Rory cut the coffee cake and put a piece on her plate.

“What did Lorelai say when you told her?” Lane put a slice on her plate.

“She didn’t.” Anna sips her coffee.

“Why not,” Lane looks at Rory in surprise. Her mom might be the only one to get her grandma to back down. 

“Because of the pudding,” Rory put some cake into her mouth.

“Right, I forgot about the pudding.” Anna sighs. Lane looked at them confused as to why pudding would be a reason.

“Grandma served us pudding the other night. Then she went shopping with my mom, and they didn't fight. I mean, they never get along. And now, suddenly, they're getting along. I knew that if I told Mom about the invite, she'd wig out and call Grandma and that would be the end of the pudding.” Rory explains to Lane.

“You know, you can buy pudding.” She told her friend.

“That and this peace isn’t going to last forever. It’s going to be over the second we step into that house tonight. Mom is going to know you didn’t want that big party. Grandma is going to hate what mom did to our dresses. Especially mine, I’m going to look sexy with my high silt.” Anna shimmed. 

“I want to keep it going for as long as possible,” Rory sighs, thinking about how painful tonight is going to be.

“Suit yourself.” Anna shrugs.

The bell above the door rang, and Dean walked into the diner. Anna wiggles her eyebrow at Rory. In return, Rory put her hand up to block Anna’s face from her view as Dean and her shared meaningful glances. “Coffee to go, please,” He went up to the counter.

“Here you go.” Luke hands him coffee. When the bell rang again, Rory drops her hand.

“I couldn’t see anything. Lane, what happened?” Anna turns to her friend. 

“A lot of eye contact,” Lane wiggled her eyebrows.

“Oh,” Anna wiggles hers too. Rory laughs, shaking her head.

* * *

Rory and Anna were in their school uniforms and Lorelai who was already in her party dress stood on the doorstep of Emily and Richard Gilmore’s house. They stared at the door, mentally preparing for tonight. “Okay, I’ll ring it.” Lorelai pushes the button.

Instead of seeing Emily’s face, it was some man in a tuxedo. “Welcome to Lorelai Gilmore’s party.” He bows. 

“Thank you.” They nod to him and walk-in. There were people everywhere putting up decorations and getting things ready. 

“Jeez, Mom, leave some servants for the rest of the neighborhood,” Lorelai said to her mother when they turned the corner to go into the living room.

“There she is, the birthday girl.” Emily stood up from fixing something on the table and smiled at Rory.

“Hi, Grandma,” Rory greets her, even though she wanted to scream.

“Wow, you really went all out.” Lorelai looks around.

“I wanted everything to be perfect. What do you think?” Emily asks. 

“Edith Wharton would have been proud and busy taking notes.” She gave the highest compliment she could think of. “Here, babes, go change.” She gave her daughters their dresses. They took it and headed up the stairs. 

“Hurry!” Emily yells at their backs.

They entered one of the guest bedrooms and got ready. Their hair was already curled and their makeup was done, so they just had to slip into their dresses. Rory had a green satin tank top dress that ended a few inches above her knees. She put a green sheer shrug over it. For accessories, she had a silver hair clip and bracelet. She had on a pair of simple black heels. 

Anna put on a long red satin tank top [dress](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2443533) with a v neckline and a high slit on her right side that ended high thigh. She put on the pearls bracelet, earrings, and necklace set that her grandparents got her last Christmas. She had on a pair of black strappy heels. She looked in the mirror to make sure her makeup was still good. When she was satisfied that her smoky eyes and red lips were perfect, she turned back to her sister. “I still think you should have gone for the long nails.” She looked down at her red coffin shaped nails. 

“I don’t like fake nails.” Rory admired her manicured green nails. 

“Do you want to stay up here until they come looking for us?” She sat down on the bed and pats the spot next to her. 

“That's probably the best offer I’m going to get all night.” Rory took a seat next to her sister.

* * *

“You don’t have to sit by me, you know. You can find Tristan.” Rory looked over at her sister, who was sitting on the couch next to her as the party went on around them. 

“I told him to find me.” Anna leaned back in her seat to show that she wasn’t going anywhere. Lorelai took a seat next to them and handed a glass to each of them. “What is it?” Anna leans in to smell the sugar drink.

“Shirley Temple.” She told them.

“What are you drinking?” Rory nods to her glass that was the same color as theirs.

“A Shirley Temple Black,” She put her glass under their nose. Anna and Rory lean back from the strong rum smell. “I got your Good Ship Lollipop right here, mister.” Lorelai waves the drink around. “So, do you want anything to eat?” She asks.

“Everything smells funny,” Rory explains.

“Yeah, I'm normally an adventurous eater but when it doesn’t smell right I don’t bite.” Anna nods.

Emily came over and pulled her two granddaughters off the couch. “There you are. Come, there are some people I want you to meet.” Their grandma took them around the room introducing them to everyone.

They thought they could make their great escape when they saw their grandfather. “Hey, Grandpa,” They walk over to them.

“Rory, Anna. Gentlemen, these are my granddaughters, Rory and Anna.” He introduced them to the group of men he was talking to.

“Happy Birthday, Rory. Hello Anna.” One of the men nods to them. The rest follow his example.

“I think we should get Dennis on the phone right now.” A man with stubbornness in his eyes turns to Richard.

“Fine, I've got a phone in my office.” He led the men to his office, leaving Rory and Anna behind.

“Rory, there's a group of your school friends in the library. Let's go say hello to them.” Emily grabs Rory by the shoulders to guide her. She was determined to make Rory play the perfect hostess. Anna follow behind, wanting to save Rory from embarrassment if she could 

“I have to go to the bathroom.” Rory tried to get away from her.

“Just say hello first. Come on, I'll hold those for you.” She took the napkins from Rory’s hand. She walks away after giving Rory a push into the room. Anna moves to stand by her.

“Who's that?” A guy looked over at them. 

“I think the party is for one of them.” His friend told him.

“Oh,” He rolled his eyes.

“Come on.” Anna grabbed her sister’s arm to pull her over to them. 

“What are you doing?” Rory whispers to her.

“You don’t want them to think you’re a freak that needs their grandma to force people to go to her party, right? Well, this is how we do it.” Anna drags her over. “Hi, I’m Susanna Gilmore, this is Rory Gilmore. It’s her party.” She pointed to her sister. They mutter a happy birthday to her. “We just wanted to say sorry. No one wants to be at a party for someone they don’t even know. When our grandma said she was having this party, we thought it was going to be family and a few of their friends. We didn’t know she was going to invite our whole grade. You know how grandparents are, they just get carried away.” She gave them her customer service smile that she perfected thanks to Taylor Doose coming to Luke’s.

“Oh, it’s not that we don’t want to be here,” The boy who rolled his eyes tried to backtrack. He felt like an ass now that he knew she wasn’t some spoiled brat demanding to be the center of everyone's attention.

“Its fine, if the roles were reversed I probably feel the same way.” She playful rolls her eyes. 

“Besides, we would rather be somewhere else too, right Rory?” She turned to her.

“Hell sounds good right about now.” She mutters.

“We have to continue our apology tour. Have a good night.” Anna waves to them. They turn around to get the shock of a lifetime. 

“Paris?” Rory couldn’t believe her eyes.

She turned around and looked just as shocked to see them. “My parents made me come.” She didn’t want them to think she was so desperate for a night out that she would come to her enemy’s party.

“Oh God,” Rory gasps.

“Otherwise I wouldn't be here.” She told them. Rory grabs Anna to walk away from her. “You believe me, don't you?” She yells at their backs.

Rory walked over to the front door as Tristan came in wearing a black pinstripe jacket with matching slacks and a purple dress shirt. “Oh, coming to greet me? And I thought I was going to have to hunt you down and scare some guys away.” He grabs Anna’s hand to twirl her around. “I still might have to do the latter. You look gorgeous.” He eyes her high slit and cleavage. “So where's my birthday kiss?” He leaned his lips closer to her.

“It’s not your birthday.” She shook her head.

“So I'll give you a birthday kiss.” Tristan gave Rory a wink.

“What is wrong with you?” She glares at him. She didn’t know why her sister type had to be jerks that were only nice to her.

“Okay, I got to tell you something. I'm madly in love with you.” He took a step closer to Rory.

“Well, good luck with that.” She snaps at him.

“Be nice, she's already having a crappy night.” Anna scolds her boyfriend.

“I know this is hard to hear, Bobcat. I can’t help it. I can't eat, I can't sleep. I wake up in the middle of the night calling out her name. Rory! Rory!” He cups Anna’s face as he moans her sister’s name loudly.

“Would you shut up please?” Rory hiss at him. Anna slaps his hands off her face.

“Rory, Anna, who's your friend?” Their grandpa spotted them and made his way over. 

Tristan looked down at Anna, waiting for his introduction. “This is my boyfriend, Tristan.” She said making her grandfather’s eyes harden a little. 

“Tristan….” He trailed. 

“Tristan Dugray, sir.” He stuck his hand out to shake it.

“Dugray? Are you related to Janlen Dugray?” Richard shook the young man’s hand.

“That's my grandfather, sir.” He told him.

“I've done business with Janlen for years. He's a fine man.” His eyes light up, knowing that he came from a good family. 

“That he is.” Tristan nods.

“You have very good taste, Anna. I approve.” Richard beams at her.

“Richard, I've got Dennis on the phone and he heard the same thing I heard.” The stubborn man came over to tell their grandfather.

“Well, one wrong man can always find a friend.” He pats the man’s shoulder before walking away.

“He likes me.” Tristan brags.

“He's drunk.” Rory hisses.

“I can’t believe it. That was way too easy, especially after your parents put me through seven courses of hell.” Anna grumbles.

“Come on, Bobcat. Let’s take a walk. Your sister can handle yourself.” He wraps his arm around her shoulder. Rory was quick to take her cue and walk away from them. 

“No way, come on let’s find my grandma. She’ll put you through the wringer.” She pulls him into the dining room.

“At least let me eat first.” He pouts. 

“Fine, you’ll know which of these smelly foods are good anyways.” She guides him to the food. 

“Hey, you think we can find an empty room after. You look incredible.” He whispers in her ear and kisses her neck. 

“Sure, I always wanted to make out with Barney.” She pokes his purple shirt. 

* * *

Tristan and Anna were fooling around in the guest room when Rory knocked on the door. “Everyone is leaving,” She yells through the door. 

Tristan pulled his head out from underneath her dress. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand as he stands up. “It’s not fair, I didn’t get there. Next time, I go first.” Anna whines as she pulls up her panties and gets off the bed. 

“I’ll give you an extra one next time.” He kisses her letting her taste herself.

“Come on.” Rory knocks on the door, wanting the night to end. Anna opens the door to see her red-faced sister. Rory grabs her arm and pulls her downstairs. Tristan kissed her on the cheek before slipping out with everyone else. 

Lorelai walked over to them with their coats in her hand. “Ready?” She hands each of them their coats. 

“I didn’t get to apologize to grandma, yet.” Rory sighs.

“Apologize?” Anna asks.

“I kind of explode on her about this being her party, not mine.” She felt guilty for not being more appreciative of what her grandmother did for her.

“Whoa, and I thought you would be the one exploding tonight.” Anna looks at her mother.

“Surprises,” Lorelai shrugs. They walk over to Emily when she closes the door after the last guest left. “Great party, one of your best, I even liked those brown mushroom things.” She told her mother. 

“Grandma, can I talk to you for a sec?” Rory asks.

“Richard, the girls are leaving.” Emily walked past them to get him. 

“Rory, I hope you had a good time.” Richard came over to tell her.

“Yeah, I did.” She lied.

“I know your grandmother has already bought you a gift and signed my name to it. That was part of our agreement when we got married. However, I feel this occasion calls for something a little extra. Put that towards your trip to Fez.” He pulls an envelope out of his jacket pocket and hands it to her.

“Oh, Grandpa,” She beams up at him.

“You're a good girl, Rory. Happy birthday,” He smiles back at her before walking back to his study.

“I don't deserve this.” She felt even worse for snapping at her grandma.

“Fine, hand it over.” Lorelai held out her hand.

“You should get going. You've got quite a drive ahead.” Emily came back into the room to tell them.

“Grandma, we're having a party tomorrow at our house. It won't be anything like this but it will be fun. Maybe you and Grandpa could come.” Rory invited her.

“That's very sweet, but I'm afraid we already have plans.” She rejects her with a stone-cold face. It made Anna scared for the first time she would piss her grandmother off.

“Okay.” Rory looked down at her feet.

“Have a safe trip. Lock the door behind you.” It was so odd that her words didn't match her tone and face. She walks away from them again.

“Why don't you go help that guy out there put all the presents in the car?” Lorelai nods outside. They went to do as they were told.

* * *

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR RORY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!” Everyone in Star Hallow that Rory cares about sang to her. She blew out the candles on a birthday cake that had her face on it as everyone clapped.

“All right, everybody, I need your attention. Attention, please. This is a very serious moment. Two priests, a rabbi, and a duck.” Her mom stood up to get everyone to quiet down. 

“Mom,” Rory whines.

“All right, I'm kidding. I would like to propose a toast to one of the two things in my life that are always good, always sweet and without whom I would have no reason to get up in the morning, my pal Rory. Cheers. Here's to you, birthday girl. And in honor of this very special girl, I now invite you all to help me eat her face.” She gave her traditional toast that she always gave at her daughter’s birthday parties.

“And you may have the first cut,” Sookie hands her a cake knife. 

“There's something very strange about hacking into my own head.” Rory cut into the cake.

“I call dibs on the forehead. It’ll be like I’m eating your brains.” Anna pointed at the piece she wanted.

“That’s creepy,” Lane told her.

Someone rang the doorbell. “Jeez, who the hell's ringing the bell? It's a party. Get your ass in here.” Lorelai yells. Richard and Emily walk into the house. “Or asses I guess.” 

“Grandma, Grandpa I can't believe you're here. I'm so glad you came.” Rory got up to hug them. “Hey, no tie,” She looked at her grandfather.

“I thought I'd mix it up a little.” He hugs her back.

“Grandma, look.” She held out her hand to show she was wearing the bracelet she got her.

“Why, it looks lovely.” Emily gave her a real smile that made Rory feel relieved.

“I want you to meet everyone. Everyone, these are my grandparents.” Rory introduced them to the crowd. Everyone waved at them.

“Come on, Lane. They heard a lot about you.” Anna pulls her friend over to them. “Hey Grandma, Grandpa, this is Lane.” She put her hand on her friend’s shoulder.

“Hi,” She shook both of their hands. 

“We heard quite a bit about you.” Richard smiles at her.

“All good things I hope.” Lane looks over at Rory and Anna. 

“Amazing things,” Emily reassured her. 

“I'm Patricia Lacosta. We just love your daughter and granddaughters.” Ms. Patty came over to introduce herself.

“Thank you.” Emily smiled.

“My God, you're a tall specimen of a man, must be all that good air in Hartford.” She gave a flirty laugh as she looked Richard over. She walks away leaving a bashful Richard and a frowning Emily.

“Mom, Dad, can I get you a drink?” Lorelai asks.

“No, thank you.” Emily shook her head.

“You're going to need one. I have wine glasses that say Holiday Inn on them.” She insisted.

“Stoli on the rocks with a twist,” Emily orders.

“Right,” Lorelai nods and walks into the kitchen.

“You guys have to try the hors d'oeuvres.” Anna guides them to the table that the food was laid out on.

“Oh, this is amazing. I’m going to find out who catered?” Emily walks into the kitchen after eating the food. 

“Did you make anything?” Richard asks Anna.

“Anna helped make everything, grandpa. She was Sookie’s sous chef.” Rory put an arm around her sister.

“That is amazing. You’ll be catering parties by yourself soon.” Richard praises her before looking around the place. “I’m going to take a look at your fireplace.” He walks away.

“They seem… nice, a little strange but nice.” Lane watched as Richard poke around the fireplace.

“They are.” Rory was happy that her two worlds were mixing.

* * *

“Morey, you remember the time that Rory decided that our old tree stump was a fairy ring?” Babette looked down at her husband, who was sitting on the floor in front of her. They were sitting around the living room, talking about their favorite Rory memories.

“I sure do.” Morey nods, smiling up at Rory.

“How old was she then, sugar?” She looks over at Lorelai.

“I think she was about 10.” She played with Rory’s hair.

“All I know is that it matched the description.” She defends herself. 

“Oh, God, she was cute. She had Anna convinced too. They used to sit out there with a peanut-butter sandwich just waiting for the fairy to get hungry.” Babette told the room.

“Remember when we left the sandwich out overnight. The next morning it was gone. We were so excited, only to find out years later that Morey took it.” Anna smiles at the man. 

“It was so sad seeing your disappointed faces. I had to keep the imagination alive.” He laughs remembering them screaming for the whole neighborhood to hear that the fairies ate the sandwich.

“Okay. New story,” Rory pats her neighbor’s shoulder.

“I'm still crushed beyond belief that she quit her ballet lessons.” Ms. Patty put a hand over her heart.

“Oh, not me, Miss Perfect Work Ethic would prance around this room 24 hours a day.” Lorelai shook her head.

“And I still stunk.” Rory pouts.

“I can vouch for that.” Anna nods.

“That's not true.” Ms. Patty denies it.

“She was pretty bad,” Morey remembered how she would come over to show them the new dance she learned. She would trip over her own feet for half the dance.

“Don't you listen to them, you had a true gift.” She reaches out to pat Rory’s knee. “What? She did. She was talented.” She defends herself when everyone gives her a look. Everyone giggles, knowing the woman was in deep denial.

“I’ll be right back.” Lorelai got up and walked up the stairs. 

“You enjoy yourself, aren’t you?” Rory looked down at her giggling younger sister. Anna nodded her head. “I can’t wait for your birthday. I’ll tell all types of embarrassing stories about you.” 

“Oh, come on. That’s what big sisters are for. They take the brunt of the force. That way when it’s the younger sister’s turn, everyone is tired out.” Anna leans over to give her sister a tight side hug.


	7. Kiss and Tell

Lorelai, Anna, and Rory were walking through the town center that was decorated for fall. “One of us has to do laundry tonight,” Lorelai told them.

“Why?” Anna asks

“Because I haven't had any clean underwear for three days,” She confessed.

“So right now under your skirt, you're wearing...?” Rory asked, even though she didn’t want the answer.

“Not underwear.” She leans in to whisper to them. 

“Mom!” Her daughters screech in horror.

“It's kind of nice, breezy.” She teases.

“My role model, ladies, and gentlemen,” Rory sighs.

“How come you haven't run out yet?” She looks between them.

“I have more underwear than you.” Anna lied. 

Lorelai turns to Rory. “I don't know. I guess I have more underwear than you too.” She shrugs her shoulders.

“Wait, that's not true. You both have less. Have you been doing laundry without me?” She glares at her eldest, knowing she was the more responsible of the two.

“No.” She shook her head.

“Rory?” She pushed on.

“OK, one load.” She put up one finger.

“And you didn't even ask if I had stuff to throw in?” Lorelai scoffs and throws her arms out.

“We had to wash our uniforms and underwear, it was a big load. There wasn't any room.” Rory defends them.

“I'm crushed. I'm bleeding. Get me a tourniquet. Oh, no, they're dirty 'cause Rory wouldn't wash them with her stuff.” Lorelai put on a dramatic one-woman show, as she pretends to die without dropping to the floor.

“I'm sorry. I'll do another load tonight, I promise.” She apologized, knowing that her mom could go on all day.

“Never mind, I'll do my own laundry.” Lorelai let out a tired sigh.

“Fine, even better,” Anna said, despite the fact that Rory did her laundry.

“I hate doing laundry. Maybe I'll just buy new underwear.” Lorelai groans. 

They walk past Miss Patty leading her dance class in a rehearsal for the Thanksgiving dance. “I still can’t believe she wouldn’t let me be a pumpkin,” Anna whines about her childhood.

“You were a pilgrim, it was a better part,” Rory told her like she did every November.

“No one likes pilgrims. They led the trail of tears. People like pumpkins. You can carve them, bake them, and eat them.” She lists as they walk into Luke’s. They took a seat at the counter and watched as Taylor Doose chased around Luke.

“Every other store in town has fall decorations.” Taylor hovers over Luke as he gives people their orders.

“Hoorah for the mob mentality,” Luke sarcastically cheers as he moves to go behind the counter.

“We're talking a few streamers and a paper turkey. How's it going to hurt to have a paper turkey?” Taylor follows the man.

“No turkey, no squash, no pumpkins. Nothing colored orange.” Luke listed the things that he wouldn’t hang up in the diner. Anna puts a hand over her heart at the word pumpkin and her mom rubs her back.

“OK, you don't like orange. That's fine. Autumn has many varied hues to toy with.” Taylor was trying his hardest to find common ground with the other man.

“Excuse me. Can we get some coffee, please?” Lorelai yells from the end of the counter.

“And a muffin,” Rory adds on.

“Warmed?” Anna figures she should try to help her boss escape the man.

“This is the Autumn Festival. Your place is right across the street from the Horn of Plenty! You're right smack dab in the middle of everything. You have to decorate.” Taylor points out the window where you could the town center where the festival would take place.

“I don't have to do anything but serve food.” Luke slams his hand down on the counter.

“And coffee,” Lorelai yells.

“And muffins!” Rory points at the muffin dome case.

“Taylor, I'm tired of having this conversation with you every year.” Luke sighs, every year it was the same thing. Taylor would come in begging, nagging, demanding and Luke would say no. The man would glare at him for the rest of the month.

“Yoo-hoo!” Anna whistled when she saw the time. They need to get their coffee soon or they would miss their bus. 

“You have lived in Stars Hollow for a long time, young man. It's time you became one of us.” Taylor points a finger in his face.

“Whoa!” Lorelai waves money around to try to get Luke’s attention.

“Sorry, I guess my pod's defective.” Luke pushes Taylor’s hand down.

“Hey. My mom's not wearing any underwear.” Rory screams for the whole diner to hear. Lorelai gasps and glares at her daughter. Anna barked out a laugh. “Well, you aren't.” She said to her mother’s angry eyes.

The two arguing men didn’t even glance at the attractive woman not wearing anything under her skirt. “You're just being selfish, Luke.” Taylor crosses his arms over his chest.

“Still they don't notice. I can't take it anymore.” Lorelai got up and went behind the counter.

“We're talking about the spirit of fall.” He was about to start his whole speech over again.

Lorelai picks up a coffee pot and pours it into her to-go cup. “What kind of muffin do you want?” She lifts the cover off the muffins.

“Blueberry,” They smiled.

“You know where you can stick the spirit of fall?” Luke glares at Taylor before turning to give Lorelai a kitchen thong. “Here, don't use your hands.”

“I don't think you're taking me seriously.” Taylor watches the man walk over to the register. The Gilmore girls with their coffee cups and muffins walk to the door.

“What gave you that idea?” He picks up the money that Lorelai left on the counter. “No tip?” He asked when he saw it was the exact amount.

“Oh, yeah, here's a tip... serve your customers.” She turns around to yell at him. 

“Here's another, don't sit on any cold benches.” He shot right back at her. Rory opens the door for her mother and snickering sister. The girls went to school while their mother went to work.

* * *

The girls got off the bus from Hartford. Anna noticed Rory staring into Doose’s when they passed it. “Didn’t you say that you need something from Doose’s?” She asked. 

“I did? Oh yeah, I did. I’ll meet you at Lane's.” Rory ran into the grocery store before she even got a response from her sister. 

Anna walks to Kim’s Antique, humming Rory and Dean sitting in a tree. “Lane.” She found her friend in a white apron with a rag in her hand dusting furniture. 

“Where’s Rory?” She looks around the corner for her missing friend. 

“Well, hello to you too?” Anna picks up a rag to help.

“I’m sorry. Hello Anna, where is Rory?” She went back to dusting. 

“She’s at Doose’s,” Anna told her.

“She has been grocery shopping a lot.” Lane couldn’t figure out what her friend was up to.

“She is hungry a lot.” Anna shrugs. “I can see why your mom is always looking to sell a lot. She doesn’t want them here long enough to collect dust.” She moves to wipe down the next chair.

“That and to pay the bills.” Lane respects the way her mom could sell items without kissing the customer's ass.

“Lane? Lane?” Rory came running in.

“What's wrong?” Lane walks out from behind the pile of furniture to check on her. 

“I got kissed! And I shoplifted.” She held a box of cornstarch in the air. 

“Are you serious?” Anna ran over when she heard the news.

“Who kissed you?” Lane asks.

“Dean,” Rory said.

“The new kid,” Lane gasps.

“Yes.” Rory beams.

“You got the new kid? Oh my God,” Lane smiled at her.

“It happened so fast. I was just standing there…” Rory began to tell the story.

“Where,” Lane asked, wanting the full picture.

“Doose's Market,” Rory told her.

Lane shot a look over at Anna that said this why she was going grocery shopping before turning back to Rory. “He kissed you in the market?”

“On aisle three,” Rory put up three fingers.

“By the pest spray,” Anna made a face. She didn’t want to smell Raid while she was making out.

“Yes.” She nods.

“Oh, that's a good aisle.” Lane nods in approval.

“What defines a good aisle?” Rory laughs.

“An aisle where you get kissed by the new kid is a good aisle,” Lane told her.

“Oh my God, I can't breathe.” Rory tried to take a deep breath but found that she couldn’t. Anna moves to rub her back.

“OK, sit down.” Lane took down a stool for her to sit.

“No, I can't sit down. I'm too... Oh my God, He kissed me!” Rory smiled the feeling of not being about to breathe didn’t bother her as much when she thought about the kiss.

Mrs. Kim came up from behind them and asked, “Who kissed you?” Anna jumps from the fright.

“The Lord, Mama,” Lane saves them from Mrs. Kim throws Rory out on the street.

“Oh, OK then.” She said, but the way she eyes Rory said she didn’t believe them. She slowly walked away from them.

“So? Tell me everything.” Lane pushed for more information when her mom was out of sight.

“So I go into the store and he offers me a soda. And then he puts two behind his back and he asks me to pick one and then he kisses me.” Rory gave them the story.

“I’m so jealous! That's it. I've got to get some dumb, ugly friends.” She looked between her two friends that had exciting love lives.

“I have to go tell my mom.” She runs to the door. Anna was right behind her.

“Call me later,” Lane yells at them.

“Okay!” Rory promised. She stopped before they made it out of the room, making Anna almost run into her back.

“What's wrong?” Anna took a step back.

“I can't.” Rory turns around to face them.

“You can't leave? It's sing your favorite hymn night at the Kim house. Make a run for it.” Lane points to the door.

“My mom doesn't know about Dean,” Rory said. 

“So tell her.” Lane and Anna shouted.

“The last time the subject of boys came up it got very ugly.” She points out the biggest fight that her mom and she ever had. Anna shivers remembered how tense the house was during that fight.

“Well, that was different. She thought you were going to quit school over a guy.” Lane argued that the situation was different now.

“Yes, over Dean.” Rory waves her cornstarch around.

“OK, fine, but she doesn't have to know it was him.” Lane said.

“She'll know.” Anna scoffs. It wasn’t like Rory took an interest in a lot of guys, Dean was the first one.

“How,” Lane asks.

“She's Lorelai, she'll know. What do I do?” Rory looked at a loss as to what to do.

“Well, maybe she'll be more open to the concept now that you're in school and doing well and everything.” Lane put the rag she had been holding in her apron pocket.

“Maybe,” Rory taps her fingers along the side of the cornstarch.

“Try it.” Anna put a hand on her shoulder.

“OK. I got to go.” She nods her head. 

The sisters moved closer to the door when Lane called out. “Hey.” They turn back around to see what their best friend wanted. “Was it great?”

“It was perfect.” Rory smiled.

“Wow.” Lane smiles back.

“Yeah,” Rory said before they walked out the door.

* * *

Rory and Anna walked into the kitchen. They found their mom sitting in front of the empty broken fridge surrounded by the things that were in there. Lorelai was on the phone with the repair company. The girls walk to their rooms and put their things away. Anna came back with the homework she needed to do and put it on the kitchen table. She sat next to Rory who was already doing her homework. “Great, goodbye,” Lorelai hung up the phone.

“So are they coming tomorrow?” Rory looks up from her books to ask about the repairman.

“Nope, Monday, between three and eight, I am completely useless,” Lorelai growls out in frustration.

“Sorry.” Anna and Rory gave her their sympathy.

“Oh my God, Look at this place. It's a sty! Now I'm crabby. I'm crabby and useless. Stupid fridge! Stupid fridge guys! I hate my life.” She stood up to kick the fridge before storming out of there. 

“A kiss would cheer her up.” Anna got up to put the things that didn’t need to be in the fridge like ketchup, hot sauce, and potatoes in the cabinets. She put the other things that did on the counter to try and figure out what to make, so they wouldn’t go to waste. 

“Then why don’t you give her one,” Rory asks.

“Alright, I get it. You don’t know if it’ll just make her more upset.” Anna put her hands up in defeat.

* * *

Anna, Lane, and Rory were running a canned goods drive, dressed as Pilgrims. “OK, just one more time.” Lane turns to Rory.

“I've been telling you this story for an hour. It doesn't get dirty.” Rory shook her head with a smile. 

“I can't help it. I'm obsessed. I'm living vicariously through you.” She admits with little to no shame.

“Why not live vicariously through Anna? It would be more exciting.” She pointed to her sister who was in an actual relationship.

“Even vicariously, I’m not ready for the things Anna and Tristan are doing.” Lane shook her head. Anna stuck her tongue out at her.

“Why do you have to live vicariously anyways? You got kissed last weekend. Remember? You told me. That guy your parents set you up with, the one with the Lincoln Continental. What's his name? Patrick Cho!” Rory said his name with excitement when she remembered it.

“OK, let's do a little compare and contrast here. You get kissed on the mouth by a cute, cool, sexy guy you really like. And I get kissed on the forehead by a theology major in a Members-Only jacket who truly believes that rock music leads to hard drugs.” Lane played with the pen in her hand.

“Fair enough, you can live through me. But just remember that I have no idea what I'm doing.” Rory reminds her.

“I'm well aware of that. That's why I've been diligently gathering information for us.” Lane said, making Rory and Anna lean in closer. 

“What kind of information?” Rory asks.

“Well, let's see. Dean's from Chicago, which you know.” Lane started with the basics.

“I do.” She nods.

“He likes Nick Drake, Liz Phair, and the Sugarplastic. He's deathly allergic to walnuts.” Lane remembers all the information that she got.

“Walnuts are bad, got it.” Rory would remember that for dates.

“Now, he had a girlfriend in Chicago.” Lane gave the bad news.

“A girlfriend,” Rory wondered if they were still together or not.

“Her name's Beth and they went out for about a year but they split amicably before he left and now she's dating his cousin, which he doesn't feel too weird about because he doesn't think they were really in love.” Lane got all the information she could on that. 

“Beth.” Anna spat out.

“I wouldn't worry about it,” Lane told her friends that were in deep thought.

“How'd you get all this information?” Rory looks over at Lane. She wasn’t in with the popular gossiping crowd.

“Through his best friend, who, by the way, is really cool, so once you get settled with Dean, do you think you could ask him about Todd?” Lane grips the pen tightly. 

“Lane, you sly dog,” Anna bumps shoulders with her.

“Oh absolutely, so Beth, huh, I hate the name, Beth. It's so...Beth.” Rory pulls a face at the thought of Dean being with another girl. 

“Now, Todd also said that Dean hasn't been able to talk about anything but you for weeks!” Lane said, making the three girls giggle. Rory leans over to kiss Lane on the forehead. “Stop it you're giving me Patrick Cho flashbacks.” They cracked with more laughter.

A familiar gray Porsche pulled up in front of them. “Seriously,” Anna sighs and gets up from the table. She walked over to meet her boyfriend when he got out of the car. “Didn’t I tell you I wasn’t available today, Malfoy.” She crossed her arms over her chest. He laughed at the sight of her in the costume. “Tristan,” She stumps her foot.

“You said you were running a canned food drive. So I brought some. I didn’t know that you would be dressed up for it.” He said through his chuckles. 

Anna looked in the backseat to see that he had grocery bags there. “Alright, bring them out.” She turns to go back to the table.

“Wait!” He grabbed her hand. “Do a little spin for me?” He left her arm up to spin her like he did the night of Rory’s birthday party.

“Piss off, Malfoy.” She pulled her hand from his and walked back to the table where her giggling friend and sister were. “Why are two laughing we are all wearing the same dumb outfit?” She pulls off her bonnet.

Tristan put the grocery bags on the table. “Hello Rory, Lane.” He nodded to the two girls, the latter he met when he got his tour of the town. They gave him a hello back before writing down his donations. “So, how much does your father want for you? A cow, chicken and a pig,” He winks at Anna. 

She threw her pen at his smirking face. “Go get us pizza.”

“Only if you give me a twirl,” He bit his bottom lip. She glared but got up and twirls around. “I know you like pepperoni and mushroom, but everyone else.” He turned to the other two girls. They gave him their orders before he got back in his car to get it. 

“I’m going to run to Luke’s. I’ll tell mom that we can’t make it for lunch. I’ll be right back.” Rory ran across the street.

* * *

“OK, we have to be quick, 'cause the video store is going to close, so stick to our list. No impulse buying like toothpaste or soap.” Lorelai reminds her daughter outside of Doose’s. They were having a movie night. If they didn’t keep to their schedule then they wouldn’t get through the movie they wanted to watch.

Anna and Lorelai walk to the door while Rory stood on the side. “Come on, Rory.” Anna waves for her sister to hurry up. 

“Hey, you know what I think we have enough stuff to eat at home.” Rory took another step away from the grocery store.

“Really...where do you live? Cause the home I left this morning had nothing.” Lorelai put her hands on her hips.

“Well, we're ordering pizza. That's enough.” Rory tried to weasel her way out.

“Are you crazy? You can't watch Willy Wonka without massive amounts of junk food! It's not right. I won't allow it. We're going in.” Anna went into the grocery store. She picked up a basket and waited for the rest of her family to come in.

“Rory, it's fine,” Lorelai assured her.

“It's too weird.” Rory shook her head.

“I'm going to have to meet him eventually.” She told her.

“Okay, how about next year,” Rory suggested.

“I'm going to be so cool in there you will mistake me for Shaft.” She smiled at her.

“There will be no interrogation,” Rory demands.

“I swear.” Lorelai nods.

“No kissing noises. No stories from my childhood. No referring to Chicago as Chitown. No James Dean jokes. No father with a shotgun stare. No Nancy Walker impressions.” She set the rules.

“Oh come on!” Lorelai whined. She was taking her best material.

“Promise me.” Rory needs to hear her say it.

“I really and truly promise. Now can we please go to the market?” She sighs at how stressed her daughter is. 

Rory took a deep breath before saying. “OK. Let's go.” 

They walked inside and Rory stopped to look around. “I don't see him.” 

“Alright, well maybe he's on a break,” Lorelai told her.

“Who’s on a break?” Anna walks over to them.

“The boy Rory kissed?” Lorelai said, making Rory hush her.

“Oh, you know about him?” Anna went on a date with Tristan last night and missed the conversation between her sister and mother about Dean.

“I think he's on a break.” Rory gave the all-clear after she looked around again. 

“OK, good. So... we can shop.” Anna wanted to at least hear all the Oompa Loompa songs tonight.

“Yep,” Rory nodded. They walk over to the junk food aisle. “Do we want marshmallows?”

Lorelai nods and grabs a bag to put in the basket Anna was holding. “Mmm...And jelly beans and chocolate kisses. Cookie dough we have at home. Peanut butter. Ooh, do you think they have that thing that's like a sugar stick on one side but then you dip it in the sugar on the other side then you eat it?” 

“Fun Dip, yeah, they have it.” Anna grabs a few of them from the shelf and puts it into the basket.

“We are going to be so sick. It's amazing that we still function…. There he is.” Rory pointed at Dean who was bagging people's groceries at the register. 

“Boy, he's tall. That must have been some back-bender, that kiss,” Lorelai looked over at the tall teen.

“Mom!” Rory gaps while Anna giggles.

“Make sure you warm up next time.” She teases.

“OK, we are leaving now.” Rory grabbed her arm to pull her out of the store.

“Sorry, done now. He's got great eyes! You got to love a guy with great eyes.” She whispers to them.

“Yeah,” Rory nods. They walk over to stand in line, where Dean was bagging.

“And a nice smile,” Lorelai looked at the Dean that had a smile on since they spotted him. 

“And nice hair,” Anne adds on.

“Very nice,” Rory agrees with them.

“Think we can get him to turn around?” Lorelai was asking about the butt.

“It's nice too.” Rory nods to them.

“Really,” Anna and Lorelai smile.

“Trust me.” Rory winks.

“Hey, you girls having another movie night,” The cashier looks at all the junk food.

“Yeah...It's Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.” Lorelai told her.

“Oh, that's nice. Isn't that the one with Gene Hackman?” She asks.

“Uh, Gene Wilder,” Dean corrected her.

“You're a Wonka fan?” Lorelai took the opportunity to speak to him.

“Yeah,” Dean nods.

“Um, Dean, this is my mom, Lorelai. Mom, this is Dean.” Rory introduces them.

“Nice to meet you, Dean,” She stuck out her hand for him to shake.

“Yeah, you too,” He shook it. 

“Nice apron.” She complimented him.

“Um...thanks.” He looked down at the Doose’s apron he had to wear.

“Forty-one eighty-three,” The cashier told her.

“Oh, wow. It's expensive to slowly rot your insides isn't it?” She took the money out of her back pocket. “Here you go.” She hands her the money.

Rory was quick to take the bag from Dean. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” He smiles at her.

“So Dean, nice meeting you, hopes to see you again.” Lorelai went over to them.

Another employee called him over. “It is nice.” Anna turns her head sideways as she stares at his butt as he walks away.

“See that wasn't so bad,” Lorelai whispers to Rory.

“You're right.” She nods.

“I said nothing embarrassing, nothing stupid.” She points out that she kept her promise.

“Except for that’s a nice apron.” Anna giggles.

“I appreciate that,” Rory said, knowing that it could have been a lot worse.

“So chill out, Supermarket Slut,” Lorelai teases as she pulls them over to the door.

“See, even a little information in your hands is dangerous.” She made her two fingers almost touch to show how much her mother needed to be a jerk. Lorelai held open the door for them as they walked out.

“I need coffee.” Lorelai smiles at them.

“Mom, the video store closes in ten minutes.” Anna reminds her that they were on a tight schedule.

“Well, you two run to the video store and I'll go get coffee.” She took the bag from Rory.

“Fine,” Her daughter took off running down the street.

“I always say we should go to the video store first. Doose’s is open later than the video store.” Anna groans as she does the thing she hates the most, runs.

* * *

Anna and Rory turn the corner to get to Luke’s to see their mom waiting for them. “So?” Their mother asks.

“Got it,” Rory held up the plastic bag that had the DVD inside.

“Score, you know, on the one hand, I'm glad it was in but on the other hand what kind of world do we live in where no one has rented Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory?” Lorelai said as they began to walk back to their house.

“Well, we rented it.” Anna gestures to them.

“Well, thank God for us. Oh, hey, I invited your friend.” She turns to Rory.

“What friend?” Rory asks. If it was Lane, she would say Lane. She didn’t know who else it could be.

“Dean,” Lorelai said.

“What?” Anna and Rory yelled. Ann was from shock and Rory was from outrage.

“Yeah, I told him what we were doing tonight and he was totally into it, so... Why are you looking at me like that?” She had a smile on until she saw Rory’s face.

“You invited Dean to our house?” Rory asks slowly hoping she heard wrong.

“Yes.” She nods.

“Are you crazy?” Rory yells.

“Why are you mad?” Lorelai looked confused by the aggression she was receiving.

“Because, we haven't even been out on a date by ourselves yet, my first date with Dean is going to be with my mother? Are... What is wrong with you?” Rory glares at her. Anna was feeling second-hand embarrassment for her. 

“I'm sorry. I thought you would be happy about this.” Lorelai apologized.

“In what universe would I be happy? This isn't Amish country. Girls and boys usually date alone.” Rory reminds her.

“I don't think of it as a date. I thought of it more like a hanging out kind of session.” She defends herself.

“Well, I don't want our first hanging out session to be with my mother either.” Rory spits out the word mother.

“Stop saying mother like that,” Lorelai demands.

“Like what?” Rory asks.

“Like there's supposed to be another word after it.” She gave Rory a pointed look. Anna mouths the slur word her mother was talking about over Lorelai’s shoulder, so only Rory could see her.

“I can't believe you did this. I'm so humiliated.” Rory hangs her head. She walked past them, wanting to go home and tidy up a bit if he was going to come over.

“You're overreacting. I invited him to a movie and pizza, not to Niagara Falls.” Lorelai said to her back. 

“He's the boy that I like.” She turns around to tell her.

“I know. I looked for one that you hated but it was really short notice.” Lorelai sighs.

“And now he's forced to come over and sit with me, my sister, and my mother and eat crap and watch a movie?” She couldn’t even begin to think what Dean was thinking about her right now.

“Well, I just invited a friend of yours to hang out. What's the big deal? I mean what if Lane had done it?” Their mom tried to get Rory to see it from her point of view. 

“You're not Lane. You're my mother. You inviting him over is like Grandma inviting a guy you liked over.” She tries to get her mom to grasp the concept. 

“You're comparing me to my mother?” Lorelai gasps, now being the one to feel horrible.

“No, I just...” Rory sighs when she realizes she was going to turn this on her. 

“I'm Emily Gilmore? My God, how the mighty have fallen.” She looks at the ground.

“I didn't mean that,” Rory said. If she was a lesser person she would have been fine with her mother feeling bad after what she did to her. 

“I wasn't trying to humiliate you.” Lorelai had good intentions.

“I know.” Rory nods.

“If I was Emily Gilmore I'd be trying to humiliate you.” She explains the difference between her and her mother.

“I just...” Rory sighs, still unhappy with the situation.

“Look, I'm sorry, OK? I screwed up. I was trying to... Look, I'll go, I'll uninvite him. I'll tell him that it's canceled on account of... I just found out I'm my mother and I have to go into intensive therapy right now.” Lorelai looks over at Doose’s.

“No, you can't uninvite him. He'll think I wigged out or something.” Rory shook her head.

“Well, then Anna and I will just disappear and you guys can be alone.” Lorelai offers.

“And have it looks like my mom arranged a date for me? No!” Rory shook her head that would be even sadder.

“What do we do?” Lorelai was at a loss.

Rory thought for a second before turning to Anna. “You have to invite Tristan.” 

“What?” She asks her sister. 

“That way it looks like a big hang out and not some weird test he has to pass to date me.” Rory insisted.

“Yes, invite Tristan. I want to meet him.” Lorelai put her hands together like she was praying. She missed meeting him when Anna gave him a tour of the town, at the bake fair, at Rory’s party, and earlier yesterday when she was stalking Dean. This way she couldn't miss him.

“Fine,” She grabs the cell phone from her back pocket to call him.

* * *

Anna looks herself over in the mirror. One of the hardest looks to pull off was a casual effortless look. The kind of look that says, I’m spending the night at home but I still look tempting. She was pulling it off with her black [hoodie](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2447883) that from the shoulder to the collar bone was sheer with black hearts. She had on black cut off jean shorts with black knee-high socks that had three white rings on the top. She had on her trusty black and white converse. Her hair was in a half up half down look with a large black scrunchie. She only had on lip gloss and mascara. 

She walks out to help her mom fill the coffee table with junk food. Rory came out when they were done. They sat on the couch waiting for the males to show up. 

“What time did you tell him to get here?” Rory asks her mother.

“Seven,” Lorelai told her.

“Maybe something happened. Maybe he's not coming.” She worried. Anna looked at the clock wondering where Tristan was. He was almost annoying on time lately. She knew it was because he hated being at home when his dad was. It was weird to see how much he was looking forward to his dad's next business trip. 

“Maybe he's just late, Miss German train.” Lorelai got up to look out the window. “Oops.” She gasped.

“What?” Her daughters got up to look at the window. Dean and Tristan were standing on the lawn next door talking to Babette with Morey leaning out the window. Being that they already meet Tristan, most of the attention was on Dean. 

“They've got Dean.” Rory sighs. Babette had a tight hold on the teen’s arm.

“Wait here.” Lorelai ran out. The girls watched from the window as their mom ran over and gave the teens a getaway. 

Tristan came in and kissed her. “I think I have some competition in being your crazy neighbor’s favorite.” 

“Babette, her name is Babette.” She corrected him. “Tristan, this is Dean. Dean, this is Tristan.” She introduced them.

“Yeah, I know Babette introduced us,” Dean said before moving over to Rory. “I'm sorry I'm late. I got here like a half-hour ago.” He looked down at her.

“We believe you,” Rory told him.

“We'd believe you if you said you got here three hours ago.” Lorelai walks back in. They stood there not knowing what to say.

“So, this is Dean, the guys that have been chasing Rory around?” Tristan whispers to Anna.

“He has not been chasing, but yes.” She whispers back.

“I thought he would be smoother.” He watched the boy who was twitching under Lorelai's gaze.

“Let’s see, how do you do? Mom, this is Tristan, my boyfriend.” She took the pressure off of Dean.

“Oh yes, the boy that made me put my daughter on birth control.” She smiles wickedly, having been given the green light from Anna to give him a hard time.

“I mean, we haven’t gone that far yet. But, it's nice to know when we do there won’t be a need for condoms.” He let out a nervous laugh. Everyone looks at him with wide eyes. “Sorry... Bad joke. I can assure you that everything is at her pace. She controls everything, that's why I call her Bobcat.” He pats Anna’s head. 

“So, you think of her as an exotic pet.” Lorelai tilts her head to the side. Dean was feeling better. There was no way he could look as bad as this guy.

“No, it’s just a nickname. She calls me Malfoy.” He shook his head. He could already hear Anna tell him that they have to break up. He knew he was avoiding this woman for a reason.

“So, Dean, how do you like it here in Stars Hollow?” Anna put the pressure back on Dean.

“I like it. It's quiet but nice. I like all the trees everywhere.” He told them.

“Yeah, the trees are something. When Rory was little, she found out that one was called a Weeping Willow so she spent hours trying to cheer it up. You know, like telling it jokes and….” She stopped when Rory was shaking her head at her. “No, I'm sorry that was me... Would you guys like a tour of the house?” She asks.

“Okay.” The boys nod their heads.

“Okay. So this is the living room where we do our living and, um, upstairs is my room, Anna’s room, and the good bathroom. And the...kitchen is right through here. Have you ever heard of a fridge yodel before?” She put down the baby picture of her daughters and pointed to the kitchen.

Dean walked ahead of them. “Thank you,” Rory mouthed. Tristan picks up the picture and covers his mouth to stop from laughing. Anna grabs the picture and puts it back face down before smacking him in the arm. 

“You're welcome,” Lorelai whispers back. The rest of them walk into the kitchen. “Well, you have your basics: microwave for popcorn, stove for storing shoes, refrigerator, which is completely worthless.” She pointed to all the things they had.

“Interesting,” He nods.

The doorbell rang. “Oh, I'll get that. Rory, Anna, you take over as tour guides. Make sure and show them the emergency exits.” She walked out to get the pizza.

“I’m doing horrible.” Tristan sighs.

“Yeah, you are.” Anna laughs.

“Where are they going?” He nodded his head towards the other couple going into a room that was connected to the kitchen.

“That’s Rory’s room.” She told him.

“Where’s yours?” He asks. She grabbed his hand and led him upstairs. She opened her door and he went in first. “I expected more color.” He looked around the [room](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2440448). The walls were blue. All the furniture was white except for the black bed frame. There were a gray rug and black curtains. Even the phases of the moon she had hung up above her bed were black and white. The cute yellow mouse alarm clock stuck out like a sore thumb. 

“I like it. It gives it a clean look.” Anna walks in. She thought about putting posters everywhere like Rory had but something about the simple look appealed to her. 

“Who is this?” He picked up her blue plush unicorn.

“That’s Chance Sassy Shadow. It's the name of all the animals in Homeward Bound. ” She explains to him.

“I think I’ll give you a picture of me to put on your desk.” He put down the doll to sit on her spinning chair. 

“That oh so gracious of you.” She rolled her eyes. She heard her mom yell up the stairs that pizza was here. “Come on.” She grabs his hand to drag him back to the living room.

* * *

They were sitting on the floor in front of the TV as they ate popcorn. “Who needs more?” Lorelai looks down at the empty bowl.

“I do.” Rory raises her hand. 

“Wow. You can eat.” Dean looked at her in surprise.

“Yes, I can…. Oh that's bad isn't it?” Rory asks. Everyone, even Tristan looked over to see if he would give the right answer.

“No, uh, most girls don't eat. It's good you eat.” Dean told her. They look back at the TV making Dean sighs in relief.

“I'm all for it,” Lorelai said.

“Let's talk about something besides my eating habits, shall we?” Rory wants the attention off of her.

“Oh... Oompa Loompas!” Lorelai cheered when they came on screen. 

“My mom has a thing for the Oompa Loompas,” Rory told Dean and Tristan.

“I don't think finding them amusing constitutes a thing.” She defends herself.

“No, but having a recurring dream about marrying one does,” Anna teases.

“Don't even get me started on your Prince Charming crush, OK? At least my obsessions are alive. You have a thing for a cartoon. And, your crush on the boy from sandlot, I had to watch that movie every day for a year.” She points at Rory and then Anna.

“Ooh, Prince Charming, huh?” Dean asks.

“It was a long time ago and not the Cinderella one, the Sleeping Beauty one.” Rory clarified. 

“'Cause he could dance,” He said. When he saw the looking he was getting he explained the reason he knew, “I've got sisters.”

“Which guy from the sandlot?” Tristan smirks at her.

“Benny ‘the Jet’ Rodriguez, he’s handsome, the leader, and he’s nice. He was the only reason they let Smalls play.” She defends her first crush.

“Should I get a blue LA hat?” He laughs.

“Only if you can get the PF Flyers,” She rolls her eyes.

“So, come on, Dean, tell us some of your embarrassing secrets.” Lorelai changed the subject before she found out about some weird role-play kink.

“I have no embarrassing secrets.” He shook his head.

“Oh, please. Either you’re lying or you’re incredibly boring.” Anna narrows her eyes at him. 

“I bet I know one,” Rory smiles.

“What?” He asks.

“The theme from Ice Castles makes you cry.” She guessed.

“Oh, that's a good one.” Lorelai agrees.

“That's not true.” Dean felt the need to clear that up.

“Oh, I've got one. At the end of The Way We Were, you wanted Robert Redford to dump his wife and kid for Barbra Streisand.” Lorelai took a guess.

“I've never seen The Way We Were,” Dean told them.

“Are you kidding?” Rory gasps.

“What are you waiting for? Heartache, laughter...” Lorelai lists the reason to watch the movie.

“Communism,” Anna adds on. 

“All in one neat package,” Lorelai said.

“I'll have to experience that sometime.” Dean put it on his list of things to do.

“Next movie night,” Lorelai offers.

“It's a plan.” Rory nods.

“What about you, Tristan.” Lorelai turns to him. 

“I’m down for another movie night.” He nods, the night was terrifying in the beginning but he was having fun now.

“She was talking about any embarrassing secrets.” Anna put her hand on his shoulder.

“There was this one time a crazy girl waved her fist in my face calling me Draco Malfoy.” He wraps an arm around her waist.

“I think she sounds delightful.” She winks at him.

“I'll get the popcorn.” Lorelai got up.

“Bring in the spray cheese,” Rory yells at her.

“And the cookie dough,” Anna yells. Lorelai gave a thumbs up before walking into the kitchen.

“Bobcat, you already ate half of the tube,” Tristan told her.

“So?” She shrugs.

“You’re going to get sick.” He shook his head at his stubborn girlfriend.

“So, uh, at what point does the outsider get to suggest a movie for movie night?” Dean asks.

“That depends. What movie are you thinking of,” Rory smiles.

“I don't know...Boogie Nights, maybe.” He suggested making the girls giggle.

“You'll never get that past Lorelai.” Rory shook her head.

“Not a Marky Mark fan?” He thought of the reason most people didn’t like it.

“She had a bad reaction to Magnolia. She sat there screaming for three hours 'I want my life back!' and then we got kicked out of the theater. It was a pretty entertaining day.” Rory told him.

“I guess I'll have to come up with a different movie then.” Dean never took his eyes off her even when Anna squealed in excitement. Tristan put a hand over her mouth to stop her from ruining the moment.

“I guess you will.” Rory shrugs. 

Dean put a pillow behind Rory’s back when he noticed her squirming around. “Thank you.” She stares at him but turns away when he looks at her. 

“Stop staring, it’s creepy,” Tristan whispers in Anna’s ear.

“I can’t help it. It’s a real-life romance unfolding in front of me.” She whispers back.

“Hey. I'll be right back.” Rory got up and went into the kitchen. The three people remaining in the room turned back to the TV.

“Hi. I'm back. Rory went to wash her face. Anna, why don’t you go and help her.” Lorelai sat down with a bowl of popcorn. 

“She needs help washing her face. What is she five?” She scoffs. After Lorelai gave her a look that said, do as I say, Anna got up to go to the bathroom.

“You alright,” She knocked on the door. 

“No,” Rory opened the door to pull her in.

“What’s wrong?” She looked at her sister taking deep breaths.

“How did you do it?” She asked.

“Do what?” Anna rubs her back. 

“The way Tristan always looks at you is the way Dean is looking at me now. How do you have someone that you like look at you like that and still be able to talk normally?” Rory’s eyes were wild with desperation.

“In the beginning, I thought he was faking it. I heard his reputation of how he had a different girlfriend every week. So, I didn’t care what he thought of me. When I realized he was being genuine, we were already at a comfortable place with each other.” She explains.

“Why couldn't Dean be a jerk?” Rory sighs.

“Because then you wouldn’t have given him the time of day. Look, this nervousness is temporary. Soon his smile, eyes, cologne, and charm won’t be overwhelming. You’ll still appreciate it but you’ll be able to function.” She assured her.

“I hope so… we better get out there. I don’t want him to think I’m doing number two or something.” Rory opens the bathroom door.

“Nothing wrong with that, everyone does it.” Anna follows her out.

* * *

Lorelai pauses the movie. “Dean, Tristan. I don't know exactly how to say this, but, um, this is a very different kind of household you walked into tonight.” She turned to the two boys.

“Yeah, I know.” Dean nods.

“See...Rory and Anna are my daughters.” She put her hands in her lap.

“Ah...here comes the talk.” Tristan had been dreading this since he got off the phone with Anna.

“How about I talk, you listen?” She glared at the blonde before turning her gaze to Dean. “Rory is a smart kid. She's never been much for guys so the fact that she likes you means a lot. I don't believe she'd waste her time with some loser.” 

“But you're watching me.” He saw where this was going. He had a girlfriend before, so this wasn’t his first rodeo.

“Sweetheart, the whole town is watching you. That girl in there is beloved around here. You hurt her, there's not a safe place within a hundred miles for you to hide. This is a very small, weird place you've moved to.” Lorelai threatens him with a smile.

“I've noticed.” He nods.

“So just know all eyes are on you.” She told him.

“Anything else,” He asks.

“She's not going on your motorcycle.” She gave him a final warning.

“I don't have a motorcycle.” He told her, thinking that would calm the woman down.

“She's not going on your motorcycle.” She repeats.

“Fine, she won't go on my motorcycle.” He shrugged, not seeing the big deal since he didn’t have one.

“And you, Anna likes to pretend to be this tough bulletproof girl, but she’s not. When she does fall, she runs to me. In fact, she always runs to me. She’s never been able to lie to me. So know that I meant not to be able to watch you like Dean, but I will still know everything.” She turned to Tristan.

“I’m fine with that.” He shrugs. 

“Anna is more like me than Rory. She thinks with her heart and goes on instinct. That can lead her to trouble. So, don’t for a second think you can take advantage of that because I will be there if you do.” She glares at the blonde, who nods his head. “Curfew will be enforced. You will not detract from her schoolwork, and you're going to start handling those lemons better.” She turns to Dean for the last part.

“What?” He looked more confused about the lemons than the motorcycle.

“Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking. I reserve the right to change, alter, tweak, or add to this list of rules at any given time without any written notice. Am I clear?” She looks between her daughter’s love interests. 

“You're clear.” They both nod.

“Good.” She picked up the remote.

“My turn to speak,” Dean asks.

“Fine, go ahead.” She gave him the green light.

“You can lay on all the rules you want and you can have the whole town spy on me and stare at me and chase me through the streets...” He was giving his little speech when Lorelai interrupted him.

“Oh, I like the idea of chasing you through the streets.” She smiles at the image she was getting.

“But I just want you to know, I'm not going anywhere.” He told her.

“Well it's going to be a short chase then isn't it?” She didn’t want him to think that she could be swayed by a little speech.

“I need you not to hate me. If you hate me then I don't have a shot in hell with Rory.” Dean begs her.

“Rory has her own mind,” Lorelai reassured him. 

“Yeah, but you're her best friend and what you think means everything to her and you know that,” Dean could see that clearly in one night that Rory, her mother, and sister were closer than any family he’s ever seen.

“I want to like you. Cause Rory likes you.” She admits. 

“But you don't.” Dean could see the distrust in her eyes.

She nods before telling him, “I want to and I usually get what I want.”

“Fair enough,” He knew that was the best answer he was going to get tonight.

“Do you want to say anything?” She turns to Tristan.

“Yeah, I think you got the wrong idea of my relationship with your daughter. Like I said, Bobc...Anna set the pace especially in the physical aspect of our relationship. I know you probably heard about what a jerk I can be.” He sighs when Lorelai nods eagerly. “I am trying my best. I never felt this way about a girl before.” 

“And you have had many girlfriends.” Lorelai nods along.

“God, she really does tell you everything. You have to believe me when I say I’m actually trying this time. I have never met a parent before.” Like Dean, he knows that Lorelai needs to like him. Anna had told him how much love and loyalty she has for the woman who gave birth to her. He was sure if Lorelai said no, he would be leaving here single. She nods her head and plays the movie, which did not put his nerves at ease. 

* * *

“Do you think she likes me?” Tristan leaned against the Porsche. 

“What did she say while I was in the bathroom?” Anna put her hands in her jacket pouch pocket.

“That you tell her everything. If I make one wrong move she’ll be there. Why did you have to tell her about my past girlfriends?” He leans his head back.

“Because I was worried about it and she is the only one that makes me feel at ease when I get anxious.” She told him. 

“She put you at ease enough to keep dating me. She didn’t say dump him.” He looked at his girlfriend shocked.

“No, she said that everyone has a past. If you seem to be making changes, I shouldn’t hold it against you.” She shrugs. Her mom never straight up told her what to do, she gave her advice and she had to decide what to do about it. 

“That makes me feel so much better.” He licks his lips to pull her into a wet sloppy kiss. 

“Ew, I hate when you do that.” Anna pulled away to wipe his spit off her face. 

“I know I just wanted her mom to see that you control things.” He snickers. He could see the woman watching from the window. A throat clearing made them look to the side to see Dean. “Hey man, you ready?” He nodded at him. 

“Yeah, thanks for the ride by the way.” Dean went over to the passenger side.

“No problem, I’m heading that way anyway.” Tristan shrugs. He gave Anna a real kiss goodbye before driving off. She walks back into the house to hear Rory finally telling their mom about the kiss.


	8. Love and War and Snow

Anna and Lorelai walk into Miss Patty’s Dance studio, where the town meeting was being held. Anna was holding the sodas while Lorelai was carrying the hotdogs. Anna didn’t see the appeal of the town meeting like her sister and mother did. Taylor or the Mayor would get up and explain town events then they give the citizens a moment to grumble. If they wanted it to happen, it would happen anyway.

If she didn’t go then the rest of the night her family would fill her in on what happened, even though she didn’t care. She found it better to go, that way it was an hour or two of discussion after and then they would finally move on to something else. This town meeting was the only one she looked forward to every year because it was the one that had the reenactment plans in it. The meeting already started when they took their seats next to Rory. 

Anna sat down and gave her sister and mother a drink. “What'd I miss?” Lorelai asks Rory as she passes out the hotdogs. 

“Taylor Doose wants the no-parking zone in front of his store removed. He says his customers are being unfairly ticketed.” She fills her in.

“No, it's just because he wants to park there all day.” She read between the lines. 

“Genius,” Rory nods as she looks at the cardigan clad man.

Mayor Harry Porter went over to the podium. “I have been mayor of this fine town for a long time. I tend to think of all of you as my children. Unfortunately, sometimes children have to be disciplined. Now I'm going to say something and I'm only going to say it once . . . we have leash laws, people.”

“Daddy's getting angry.” Lorelai whispers.

“Rover will not leash himself.” The mayor shouts.

“Where are all these dogs running around?” Anna tried to think of a time she saw a dog running around the town.

Mayor decided to change the subject, “I would like to now move on to something of even greater importance. As you all know, this coming Friday is the anniversary of the legendary Battle of Stars Hollow.” Everyone in the room except one clapped.

“Where's Luke?” Lorelai whispers. 

Gilmore Girls searching the crowd for him. “Up there.” Rory points over to Luke who was sitting more in the front. They kept their eyes on him as the Mayor continued to talk about the reenactment. 

“Penny will be circulating a sign-up sheet for those of you who would like to participate in the reenactment of the aforesaid battle.” Harry points to his assistant.

“He's turning red,” Rory whispers.

“Alright, it was a frigid November night, some 224 years ago.” Mayor gave the story like he did every year.

“He's shifting in his seat” Lorelai whispers.

“The brave Stars Hollow militias stood in wait for the Red Coats.” Harry read on from his paper.

“He's adjusting the cap. It’s going to happen.” Anna leans forward waiting for her boss to explode. 

“Tired and hungry, twelve proud men took their positions in the town's square, braving the elements. . .” With every word that Harry spoke Luke was having a harder time holding it in.

“He's fighting the urge, he's fighting the urge.” Lorelai narrated.

“. . .and imminent death in their valiant efforts. . .” Harry speaking about them like they were heroes is what pushes Luke over the edge.

“Oh, for God's Sake, do we have to go through this every damn year!” He stood up and shouted.

“Yes!” Gilmore cheered.

“And the urge wins by a long shot!” Rory pumps her fist.

“I didn't know why he even came to this one. He knows what time of year it is.” Anna shook her head, snickering.

“I thought we were here to discuss town issues,” Luke yells.

“This is a town issue.” Taylor defends the reenactment that he participated in every year for as long as Anna could remember.

“Excuse me, who's talking?” The Mayor put his glasses on to look out at Luke.

“It's me, Harry, Luke. You've known me since I was 5 years old.” He told him.

“Oh, Luke, yes, sits down.” He waved Luke off like he was still five years old, before going back to read off his paper. Luke sat down before the Mayor continued. “Now as I was saying, twelve heroic men assembled with guns drawn ready to meet their maker.” 

“What are you talking about? Twelve guys stood in a row all night.” Luke shot back up from his seat.

“Waiting for the Red Coats,” He tried to read over Luke's interruptions.

“Who never showed!” Luke shouted to the amusement of most in the crowd. 

“Now, just a minute!” Harry tried to gain control.

“Twelve guys stood in a row all night waiting for an enemy that never showed. They got stood up. They should've been wearing prom dresses.” Luke throws his hands in the air at the ridiculousness of reenacting a moment from history that didn’t even make a difference. Lorelai and Anna had to cover their mouths as they laughed loudly. Rory was able to bite her bottom lip to stop the giggles from escaping.

“I've had just about enough of this.” Taylor stood up.

“Sit down, Taylor,” Luke demands.

“Menace,” He hisses at the flannel-wearing man.

“Suck up,” Luke shot back at him.

“Five bucks says somebody ends up in a headlock,” Lorelai whispers to her daughters.

“You're on!” They nod.

“Have any of you ever considered the fact that you're glorifying a war we fought so we could keep land that we stole?” Luke gave everyone a quick history lesson. The Gilmores nod their heads in agreement. 

“If you don't like it here in America, why don't you go stand in line for toilet paper in the USSR!” Harry points a finger at him.

“There is no more USSR, Harry.” Luke shook his head at the old man.

“A sense of community is so important, isn't it?” Lorelai leans in to tell Anna.

“It's what made our country great.” Rory leans over to smile at Anna.

“If that’s what you tell yourself these meetings are.” She rolled her eyes.

* * *

Anna woke up in the middle of the night when she heard familiar footsteps go down the hallway and the stairs. “Oh god, she listened to that damn voicemail again.” She rolls over to try and get back to sleep. The need to go to the bathroom stops her from doing so. After she did her business she went down to see her mom and sister sitting on the couch underneath a blanket. She moves to get under the blanket with them. 

“I love snow,” Lorelai told them.

“Really, I had no idea,” Rory said sarcastically.

“Everything's magical when it snows, everything looks pretty. The clothes are great: coats, scarves, gloves, hats.” She gushes. 

“Thermal underwear, wool socks, ear flaps,” Rory listed. Anna groans, wanting to get some wool socks right now.

“Do you know that the best things in my life have happened when it snowed?” Lorelai smiles at them.

“Why, yes, I do.” Rory nods, having to hear about it every time snow started falling from the sky.

“My best birthday,” She told them.

“Your first kiss,” Rory adds on.

“Your first steps. The first you called me mommy. They all happened when it snowed.” She turns to Rory then Anna.

“I was probably trying to say mommy get me out of the snow.” Anna pushes herself into her mom's side to get her body heat.

“You were a very ambitious baby.” Rory giggled.

“I feel good, tingly.” She wiggles around.

“That's called frostbite,” Rory told her.

“You are mocking your mother, the woman who birthed you.” Lorelai reminds her.

“I'm sorry.” She apologizes.

“During a snowstorm, might I add,” Lorelai had another thing to add to her reasons for why the snow was good luck for her.

“So, how soon is it supposed to hit?” Anna asks. Her mother was always able to tell when a snowstorm was coming.

“Hm… tomorrow . . . definitely tomorrow,” She told them.

“Okay, then, tomorrow it is.” Rory nods.

“What?” She turned to her eldest.

“You, me, donuts, coffee, standing out in a snowstorm,” She gave her the plans. 

“At midnight?” She perks up.

“At midnight,” Rory nods.

“You are my favorite daughter.” She beams.

“HEY!” Anna glares at her mother.

“Well, you’re not going to stand in a snowstorm with me.” Lorelai defends her choice.

“Yeah, you’re right. You can be the favorite, Rory.” Anna sinks back into the couch. She would give up being the favorite if it meant staying by the fire. 

Rory laughs at how fast she gave up. “So, how many times are you going to listen to that?” Rory looks at the answering machine.

“Until it stops being sexy.” She smiles.

“Stop! That's my teacher you're talking about. I have to respect him.” She shook her head disgusted.

“Okay, well, if it makes you feel any better, while he's being sexy, he's also being grammatically correct.” Lorelai thought of a way that he could remain her respectable English teacher while being her sexy love interest.

“Better. Thank you.” Rory nods.

“Sorry I woke you up.” She apologized.

“That's okay. It's all fodder for the tell-all. Goodnight.” She kissed her mom on the forehead. She got up to go back to her room. 

“Goodnight,” Lorelai told her. She looked over to tell Anna goodnight, but she saw that she was already asleep. She put the blanket over both of them and put the answering machine in her lap to play it again.

* * *

“Do you really have to wear that all day?” Anna looks at Lane who was in her red and gold band uniform. The high top hat had a large yellow feather on it.

“It’s supposed to help with school spirit.” Lane adjusts her hat. 

“Well, I’m sorry for interrupting, go back to Rich.” Anna held open the doors to the Independents Inn, for Lane and Rory. 

“I just can't believe it. I mean, I sat next to him at practice for months, and then one day I looked over and it's Rich. Rich Bloomingfeld.” Lane went back to talking about her crush.

“So, what you’re saying is that puberty has been good for the gangly guy.” Anna thought about the guy she didn’t think much of. He wasn’t ugly but he wasn’t handsome either.

“Yes the puberty god kissed him on both cheeks.” Lane put a finger on each cheek. 

“Where is my Biology book? I had it at your house yesterday, didn't I?” Rory looks through her backpack.

“Rory, focus, please,” Lane turns to her friend.

“I'm sorry. I just can't find my book.” Rory gave her bag another look over.

“Hey, babes, Sergeant Pepper,” Lorelai came over to greet them.

“Mom, do you know where my. . .” Rory asks.

“Big scary Biology book is? Behind the desk,” She pointed to the front desk.

“Oh, thank God.” Rory ran to get it.

“Wow.” Lorelai looks over the band uniform.

“Yeah,” Lane and Anna nodded.

Rory came back over with a textbook in her hand. “So, is Sookie in the kitchen?” She asked her mother. 

“And there she'll stay.” Lorelai walks off.

“Okay, so where were we?” Rory looks at Lane.

“I just met my soulmate.” Lane reminds her.

“Right, Rich Bloomingfeld. Does he still wear the Star Trek shirt?” She asked.

“Hey, they were different Star Trek shirts. You should give him the Vulcan nerve pinch.” Anna gave Lane the pinch. 

“I’ll think about it.” She brushes her hands off of her. 

“You’re supposed to drop on the floor.” Anna pouts.

They walk into the kitchen to see Sookie stirring a pot, “Hey Sookie.” 

“Hey, kitty cats. Cinnamon buns are over there.” She walked over to them letting her sous chef take over stirring. Anna went over to put two in a takeout container.

“Do you have any of those rocky road cookies that you made yesterday?” Rory asks.

“I can scrounge some up. Lane, you need a bag?” Sookie asks as she walks over to make Rory’s cookies.

“No, thank you,” Lane told her. “So, anyhow, Rich has this amazing hair.” She gushes about the boy.

“Really?” Rory asks.

“Oh my God, it's so perfect. It's thick but it's not too thick, and it's got a really good natural wave, so he probably uses way less product than most guys.” Lane explained the head of hair that she had been staring at for weeks at band practice.

“Always a plus. Hey, what time is it?” Rory was holding her book, so she didn’t want to risk dropping it to check her watch. 

“I don't know” Lane shrugs.

“I have to get to the bus stop,” Rory told her.

“It’s only 6:30. Our bus doesn’t come for another 30 minutes.” Anna comes over with a container of two cinnamon buns. She had another in her other hand wrapped up in a napkin.

“Dean's meeting me there.” She smiles at them.

“But I'm trying to talk to you about this.” Lane sighs.

“I know. We'll talk on the way.” Rory assured her.

“Here you go.” Sookie hands her a bag of cookies.

“Thank you, Sookie.” Rory smiles at her.

“Yeah, thanks Sookie.” Anna held up her half-eaten cinnamon bun.

“Hey, sweets, I have a locksmith coming to the house today like five-ish, and I don't know how long it'll take, so will you tell Grandma and Grandpa that I'm going to be late, and that I'm having Satan's baby. You pick the order.” Lorelai came to ask her daughters.

“I'll relay the time message.” Rory offers.

“I tell them about our half-sibling.” Anna shrugs casually.

“What is this? You hate rocky road cookies.” Lorelai grabs the bag of cookies.

“I do not.” Rory took them back. 

“Oh, I'm sorry. That must be my other daughter, Schmory.” She couldn’t think of a name that rhymes with Rory.

“Another half-sibling, my mom was a rolling stone.” Anna sang the last part.

“We're leaving now.” Rory tried to move past her mom, but she grabbed her backpack.

“Wait a minute. I know who likes rocky road cookies.” Lorelai looks over at Sookie.

“Who?” She asks.

“Dean. They're for Dean.” Lorelai had a large smile on.

“She's bringing baked goods to a boy. Wow, serious!” Sookie shoulder bumps with Lane, who was annoyed with the Dean talk. She got enough of that from Rory.

“Here Dean, these cookies are for you, 'cause you're keen.” Lorelai imitated Rory with a high pitch voice.

“Stop,” She whines.

“Rory's in love!” Sookie bumps into Anna. She shook her head, laughing.

“Love, love, love, Dean, Dean, Dean!” Lorelai swayed her and Rory.

“Cookies for the love and the Dean and the cookies for the love and the Dean and the cookies for the love and the . . .” Sookie sang.

“Dean and the love and the Dean and the love and the Dean and the love. . .” Lorelai joined in on the sings. The teens walkout, needing to get to the bus stop.

“I just can't believe it. I mean, I've known him since the sixth grade, but suddenly he's different. He's not gangly anymore. You remember how gangly he was?” Lane looks over at her friends. 

“I’m going to have to come to a game or something. I can’t imagine him not being all arms and legs.” Anna nods.

“I'm sorry, what?” Rory looks up from the textbook.

“You're not listening to me.” Lane sigh, it was like the fifth time this morning she had to get Rory back on track.

“I'm sorry. I just couldn't find my bookmark. Okay, go ahead.” Rory found the bookmark that showed her what part her class was on.

“Okay, here are the problems facing the whole Bloomingfeld-Kim situation.” Lane got to the root of why she wanted to talk to them.

“One, hyphenation would be a pain.” Rory jokes.

“Two, he's my band partner. Romance would be completely awkward. Three, he's never even looked at me like I'm a girl or something resembling one. Four, there's no way I could convince my parents he is Korean. But I can't help it, I'm obsessed. Did I tell you about his hair?” Lane turned to them as they sat down on the bench in front of the bus stop.

“It's on his head, right?” Rory asks. Dean pops up from behind her. They did their long stares and flirts over books and cookies.

Anna turns to Lane, “I think we can solve problem three.” She put up three fingers.

“How?” She asks.

“With clothes from my closet and a little bit more makeup, if that doesn’t do it, you’ll just have to mention your period or bra in front of him or something.” Anna always wanted to dress Lane up. Until the bus came Anna and Lane talked about the outfits, hairstyles, and even perfumes that could get her Rich.

* * *

“Must you two always kiss like the others going off to war?” Rory scoffs at Anna and Tristan making out in front of the school entrance.

She pulled away to tell her sister. “Rory, it's Friday. If the weather is like this all weekend then we won’t see each other until Monday.” At that thought, Tristan grabbed her chin to pull her back into the kiss.

“Thank god, the car is here.” Rory grabs Anna to pull her to the car their grandma sent.

“Call me to let me know you got there safe,” Tristan yells at her back. She waves her hand to let him know she will.

“You think you would be more understanding now that you have a boyfriend.” Anna closes the car door behind her.

“Dean and I are not like that.” She shook her head in denial. Lance, the driver, pulls away from the curb to make the trip back to Gilmore Manor.

“Dean, I know how you can repay me for the cookies. Bring those lush lips over here.” Anna gave a sultry whisper as she pretended to launch at her sister.

“Stop it! It was not like that.” Rory put her hands up to push her away if she needed to.

“Look like that from where I was seated.” She giggles.

* * *

“Hey Grandma,” Anna and Rory walk into their grandparent's house. 

“Hello, your mom wants to talk to you two. Rory, use this phone. Anna, there is a phone in the kitchen.” She hands Rory the phone. Anna went into the kitchen to grab the phone.

“Hey Mom,” Anna put the phone up to her face.

“Hi. Things are bad out there, huh?” She asked.

“It's crazy. There's snow coming down everywhere, and let me just tell you, saddle shoes are not the best all-weather footwear.” Rory looked down at her required footwear.

“Aw, you fell.” Lorelai grimaces.

“Twice,” Rory told her.

“I scrap my knee.” Anna looked down to see her bandage was bleeding through.

“Yikes. I'm sorry.” She apologized.

She didn’t even notice Emily enter the kitchen until she spoke. “Oh, you poor dear, sit down and I’ll clean you up.” Her grandma points to the stool. She sat down as her grandma grabbed the first aid kit. 

“So what's the deal? Are you coming over tonight?” Rory asks.

“No, I guess I'm pretty much stuck in the Hollow tonight,” Lorelai explains to them.

“Bummer… well, we can take our snow walk tomorrow night?” Rory promises.

“Absolutely, alright, now, honey, tell Grandma that you arrived there not a member of the Junior League, I'd like you to leave there the same way,” Lorelai told them.

“Call if you get lonely.” Rory hoped that she would.

“I will. Bye.” Lorelai said. 

“Goodbye.” Anna hung up the phone. “Mom says she doesn’t want us joining the Junior League.” She told her Grandma. 

Emily rolled her eyes and put a new bandage on. “She sees something wrong with leadership and volunteering for charities.” 

“She is an odd one. Thank you, grandma. This is a lot better than what the nurse at the school did.” Anna hops off the stool.

“I learned first aid while I was in the Junior League.” She gave her a wink. Anna smiles at her.

* * *

Anna and Rory were doing their homework on the dining table. Richard was reading his newspaper as always. Emily was pacing back and forth as she spoke on the phone. “Well, I don't know what I'm going to do now.” She hung up the phone.

“What's the problem, Emily?” Richard asks with his face still in the paper.

“The problem is that Florence cannot get here because of the storm.” She told him.

“Florence?” He didn’t know who that was.

“Our cook,” She informed him.

“Ah. Well, we'll just have to go out.” He didn’t see the big deal.

“Oh, please, Richard, pay attention. We can't go out. It's miserable out there.” She points out of the window at the snow falling.

“Well, we'll figure something out then.” Richard shrugs.

“What? What will we figure out?” Emily throws her hands in the air.

“Well, I don't know, but. . .” He trailed off not having an answer.

“I hate the damn snow.” She cursed the weather.

“Emily, calm down.” He advised his wife.

“This is a serious problem. These Friday dinners are the only proper food the children eat all week.” She pointed at the dining table.

“Rory, Anna, are you in any way malnourished or in need of some international relief organization to recruit a celebrity to raise money on your account?” He turned his head from the paper to shout to them.

“I'm good.” They call back.

“They’re good, Emily.” He turned back to his paper.

“Your sense of humor rears its ugly head at the oddest of times, Richard.” Emily stared down at her husband, not amused.

“Emily, I am not the mastermind behind some great scheme to spoil your dinner plans and I don't care to be treated as such.” He scoffs.

“So you're fine with having no dinner tonight, is that it?” Emily crossed her arms over her chest.

“I certainly am not.” He put down his paper to say.

Rory kicked her sister, so she looked up from her Trig textbook. She gave her a pointed look. Anna stood up and walked into the living room. “Hey, how about I check the fridge? I'm sure there's something in there we could whip up.” She offers.

“Whip up?” Emily looks confused by the concept.

“Yeah, come on. It'll be fun, I promise.” Rory waves for them to follow as the siblings walk to the kitchen.

“Well, come on, Mr. We'll Figure it Out,” Emily told Richard. They walk into the kitchen and open the freezer. “Nothing,” Emily said.

“Not a blessed thing.” Richard proclaims.

“What are you guys talking about? There’s ground beef, you don’t need to defrost that.” She grabs it before opening the fridge. “Look, you have sausages. Have you guys had chili before?” She turned to her grandparents.

“That’s prison food.” Her grandma looks disgusted.

“Anna’s chili is really good.” Rory nods to them. 

“I can make chili with cornbread.” Anna moves around the kitchen to gather the ingredients. 

“Oh, Anna, you’re not serious about making that.” Emily follows her.

“That food you eat at a carnival.” Richard shook his head.

“I promise you're going to love it.” Anna turns to them. 

“But...” Emily looked like she was being forced into a haunted house.

“It’s just one night. Now, go into the living room and I’ll call you when it is ready. Rory will entertain you.” She pushed the three of them out. “I always wanted a kitchen like this to myself.” She looked around the beautiful kitchen that had all the latest gadgets. She got to work.

* * *

The intercom on the phone ding, “Anna, I got a page saying for us to call home. So, I’ll call the house and you pick up the kitchen phone.” Rory told her from her mom’s old room. 

“Okay.” Anna waited for the light to go on saying that line one was busy and then she picked up the phone. 

“Hello? Rory? Anna?” A familiar but surprising voice answered their house phone.

“Lane?” Anna stirred the chili.

“Where are you?” Lane asks.

“We’re at our grandparents. What are you doing at our house?” Rory sat down on her mother’s bed.

“Like you care,” She scoffs.

“What are you talking about?” Rory asks.

“You're never around when I need you.” Lane sat down at the kitchen table in their house.

“Well, you know I have to go to my grandparents on Fridays.” Rory didn’t see why her friend was upset that she wasn’t there.

“I know. You go to your grandparents. You go to Chilton. You have to meet Dean. He needs his cookies. I can't find my books. You remember when Anna got obsessive with Tristan, we made a pact that we wouldn’t be that girl.” Lane rants. 

“Excuse me? Pact? That girl?” Anna yells into the phone.

“We’ll talk about it later, Anna. What are you talking about, Lane?” Rory wanted to figure out what was going on. Anna slams the phone down. She was so angry that her sister and best friend were talking behind her back. 

The stove buzzing made her bring her attention back to the kitchen. She pulled the cornbread out as her grandma ran in. “What was that?” She looks around to see if there was a fire.

“Sorry, Grandma, I put the timer on so I would know when the bread was done.” She turns the timer off.

“Oh, are you alright? You look upset.” Emily looks over the tight expression on her normally giddy granddaughter.

“I’m just nervous. This is the first time you’ll be eating food I made all by myself and I know it’s not fancy like you’re used to.” She lied, because she didn’t want her grandma to pull Rory down the stairs, so they could kiss and make up. 

“Well, it smells good.” She looked down into the pot of tomato sauce, hamburger meat, sausages, and spices. “What’s this?” She points at the muffin pan that was filled with chocolate liquid.

“You guys have vanilla ice cream, so I figure I would make chocolate lava cakes.” She put it in the oven, now that the cornbread is done and set the timer.

“What is that?” Emily asks.

“It’s a chocolate cake with an oozy chocolate center.” She explains. 

“That sounds delicious.” She smiles at her.

“Dinner's ready. Why don’t you get Grandpa and Rory to the dining table?” She grabbed a four matching bowl and plate set. Emily nodded and went to get her family to the table. Anna filled up the bowls with chili and put two pieces of cornbread on each plate. She went out to put a bowl and plate in front of everyone. 

Rory and Anna dig in while their grandparents stare down at the bowl. “You want to eat it before it gets cold,” Rory told her grandma. Emily put her first spoonful into her mouth. 

“How is it?” Anna asks.

“Not cold!” Emily put her hand over her mouth as the chili burned it.

“Mm, it's quite tasty. Emily, we should have this more often.” Richard hums in delight. Anna beams in pride.

“What?” She asked in surprise at how fast he was eating.

“Perhaps instead of that horrible salmon that keeps showing up.” He suggested.

“That salmon is a fine delicacy.” Emily defends one of her favorite dishes.

“Mm, potato, po-tah-to,” Richard shrugs.

“The problem with salmon is it dries out fast. I find that if you cook it in Alfredo sauce it's less likely to happen and it’s delicious.” Anna suggests. Richard’s eyes light up while Emily looks horrified.

“Try it again, Grandma. It's probably cooler now.” Rory points to the bowl. With Anna’s hopeful eyes watching she tried it again.

“Mmm…that's wonderful!” Emily could taste the many flavors now that it wasn’t burning her mouth.

“See? Try and dip the cornbread in it.” Anna points to the bread. Her grandparents did what she suggested. 

After everyone empties their bowls and plates, the stove buzzed. “I’ll get the cakes.” She got up to go into the kitchen. She put a mini cake on each plate and scooped some ice cream on it too. She went back into the dining room and put a plate in front of each of them.

“Oh, chocolate oozing out, is it raw?” Richard gasps when he cuts into the cake.

“No, it’s cooked. It's supposed to ooze.” Anna assured him. 

He put some cake and ice cream on his spoon then put it in his mouth. “Maybe you should start planning the meal instead of your grandmother.” He took another bite.

“This is really good.” Emily cleans her plate.

* * *

Rory brought down an album from her mother’s old room. They were looking through it. “Ah, look at this.” Emily points at the baby picture of their mom in a white dress with a bonnet on.

“That's one fluffy white dress.” Rory smiles down at the cute baby picture.

“Yes. There were 12 petticoats underneath it. We got it in London, remember, Richard?” Emily told them why it looked so fluffy. He nods and hummed in response.

“She looks like a little princess.” Anna stared down at the first baby picture she ever saw of her mother. 

“Yes, well, if memory serves, I believe about two minutes after that picture was taken, her highness dumped a glass of grape juice all over it,” Emily remembered this was the first and last time she wore that dress.

“Look, Emily, it's Hopie.” He pointed to a black and white picture of a pretty young lady.

“Hopie?” Rory asks, never hearing the name before.

“My younger sister,” Emily told them.

“Has she ever been here when I was here? I don't remember her.” Rory asks.

“Oh, she lives in Paris. Our great expatriate.” Richard explains to them.

“She looks like a woman of culture.” Anna thought the woman had a posture of elegance and worldliness.

“Oh, my, Hopie, look at you. I haven't seen her for such a long time.” Emily smiles down at her sister.

“Maybe we should take a trip this year,” Richard suggests.

“That would be nice.” She nods.

“Maybe Rory and Anna could go with us.” He looked over at his granddaughters making them smile at him.

“I'll start packing tomorrow.” Rory beams.

“Oh, is that you guys?” Anna points at a wedding photo of a young couple.

“Yes, it is.” Richard nods.

“That is our wedding picture,” Emily told them.

“It's an amazing dress.” Rory complimented.

“It should've been. My mother had three seamstresses working around the clock making it.” Emily smiles down at the photo.

“Do you still have it?” Anna asks.

“It's upstairs packed away somewhere. I'll save it for you if you like. You’ll get married at different times, so you both can wear it.” Emily offers.

“Oh, Emily, they’re too young to be thinking about things like that.” Richard shook his head.

“Oh, Richard, please. Every young girl thinks about her wedding. I know I did. I knew from the time I was twelve that I wanted lilies and orchids with a silver bow wrapped around them for my bouquet.” She told her daughters. 

“I want orchids too.” Anna smiles at her grandmother.

“You also knew that you wanted to marry Errol Flynn.” Richard took his glasses.

“Really? Grandma had a thing for the pirate guy?” Rory looks at her grandmother for confirmation.

“I did not have a thing for the pirate guy.” Emily looks away from them to deny.

“She was mad about him. She even tried to get me to grow one of those little mustaches.” He explained to them.

“You're kidding.” Anna laughs.

“Richard, stop.” Emily scolds him.

“She wanted me to swing from a chandelier.” He teases.

“Oh, now you're just being silly.” Emily let a small smile slip.

“Luckily I was on the fencing team in college or I would've married Lucinda Lester.” Richard went on.

“Actually, Lucinda Lester looked a lot like Errol Flynn.” Emily took a sip of her wine and Richards put his finger over his lip to show the mustache she had. “I should've married her. It would've been very modern of me.” Emily teases him back. 

Anna smiles at their exchange, a lot of the time it seems so formal with them, with her grandma planning the dinner and her grandpa's attention mostly on the paper. It was nice to see them interact playfully like this.

“Wow. Mom looks beautiful here.” Rory points at a picture of teenage Lorelai in a beautiful white dress. The laughter immediately left the room.

“Yes, she does.” Emily gave that emotionless voice that she gives when she is upset with you, but makes like she’s too much of a lady to yell.

“What was the occasion?” Rory, not reading the room, asked.

“Who would like some coffee?” Richard tried to change the subject to not ruin the evening.

“That was her debutante gown for her coming-out party,” Emily told them.

“Mom, had a coming-out party?” Anna asks in surprise. She figured mom would have told them that horror story.

“No, she didn't.” Richard looked down at his lap.

“Oh.” They let out.

“Yes, well, things happen, don't they?” Emily closes the album.

“If you'll excuse me, I have some business calls to make.” Richard got up to leave the room.

“I'll go get that coffee.” Emily got up to go into the kitchen. Anna and Rory sat down to look at the photo album by themselves.

* * *

Rory and Anna were sitting in the car on their way back to their house. “So, how often do you and Lane talk shit about me?” She glares at her sister.

“That's not what happened?” Rory shook her head.

“Don’t lie to me, Rory. Pacts are made about not ending up like someone. Like the pact that we won’t be like Sally Winfield and shave our heads no matter how bad the break up is.” Anna screams at her even though Rory was a foot away from her. “What was the pact?” 

“It was when you first started going out with Tristan and you were over to his house every day for like a month. The pact was that we wouldn’t be like you and let a boyfriend take over our lives.” She admits. 

“Well, you broke that pact didn’t you?” Anna sneers. 

“I’m sorry, but neither of us is the injured party here.” Rory points to herself and her sister. 

“No, you’re not the injured party. I had my sister and a best friend talking crap behind my back while smiling in my face.” Anna throws daggers at her with her eyes. 

“What did you want us to do?” Rory leans away from her angry sister.

“Confront me. Say, hey Anna we’re here too. Stop being a shitty friend.” She let out a sigh as she thought about what she just said. She took a deep calming breath and turn to her sister. “I’m sorry for being a shitty friend, next time tell me.” 

“I’m sorry too for being a shitty friend. Now, we have to apologize to Lane.” Rory looked out the window to see they were pulling up the driveway.

“Thanks, Lance, you’re a real professional.” Anna waves to the man as she gets out of the car. 

They walk up the steps to their house to open the door when it was opened for them. Lorelai steps out in her pajamas and jacket. “Hi.” She smiles at them. 

“Hi. What's up?” Rory wraps her arms around herself to protect herself from the cold.

“Nothing, what's up with you?” She had a nervous smile on her face.

Anna tried to go inside when her mother blocked her. “Do we need to know something before we can go inside?” 

“Boy, you're so smart. Right, okay, here we go . . . I’ve got a boy in the house.” She told them.

“Boy... like what a kid.” Anna tilted her head in confusion.

“I have a man inside…. The house” She adds on when she realizes how weird that sounded. 

“You, what,” Rory asks.

“Nothing happened, I swear. He slept the whole night on the couch. And you know him.” She started breathing fast from having to run down here.

“I do?” Rory asks.

“And you both like him. I don't know if that's relevant, I just thought that I would throw that in there.” After she said that she let them in the house.

Anna closes her mouth to swallow the loud gasp at Mr. Medina sleeping on their couch. “My English teacher is on my couch,” Rory whispers to her mother.

“It was the snow. You know how I get, it's like catnip. I was walking, he was there, his car was broken, and we had fiesta burgers. It was the snow.” Lorelai follows the girls into the kitchen as she explains. “Talk to me. How are you feeling?” She asked when they didn’t say anything. Rory went to check the coffee maker. 

“I don’t know,” Rory said. Lorelai looks at Anna to get a shrug. 

“Take a guess: angry, frustrated, or nauseous?” Lorelai gave them examples.

“I’m just in shock.” Anna felt almost numb.

“Weird, I feel weird. Has he been here all night?” Rory asks.

“Pretty much,” She told them.

“Oh my god, did he go into the bathroom? I have stuff hanging in there!” Rory went to go to the bathroom to take her stuff down. She figured he probably wanted to use it when he gets up.

Lorelai grabs her arm before she could. “Honey, you knew I was going to date him, right? This isn't a total surprise.” 

“Yes, I knew you were going to date. I just didn't expect him to be here… at our house . . . in the morning.” Rory didn’t expect to see her mom’s boyfriend, she never saw any before.

“I know.” She nods.

“I don't remember a man ever sleeping in our house.” Anna tried to remember a time they were even introduced to one of her boyfriends.

“Yeah, well, I kind of broke the rules,” Lorelai admits.

“God, why is this so weird for me?” Rory pours herself a cup of coffee.

“Because, I should've told you first,” She asks.

“No.” They shook their heads. Their mom didn’t need their permission.

“Because I should have talked to you before I did this.” She thought of another reason for them to be mad.

“No.” They shook their heads again.

“Because you're afraid he smashed the couch pillows out of shape?” She didn’t know why else they would be upset.

“As long as he doesn’t drool on them,” Anna rubs her face.

“Do you love him?” Rory asks. Anna put her hands down to look at their mother.

“I, uh . . . we had one date. It was a great date, World Series level. But it was just a date. Honey, I promised myself a long time ago that I was going to keep all this stuff separate from you, and I want you to know that that still stands, okay? This was a one-time thing. I'm not going to start just bringing guys home. This is not a trend.” Lorelai wanted them to know that they were still number one in her life.

“You can, you know,” Rory told her. 

“What?” She asked, not knowing what she was responding too.

“She means you can bring guys home. If you like someone you should feel comfortable doing that. We don’t want to limit your relationship progress.” Anna poured herself a cup of coffee. 

“I appreciate that.” Lorelai appreciated them trying to be grown-up about this.

“We want you to be happy,” Rory told her.

“And I love you guys for that.” She smiles.

“Plus, I know you're not a cat person, so you truly will be alone if you don't find someone,” Rory adds, making Anna snort.

“Okay, look, someday I will bring somebody home, but when I do I just want to be sure it's the guy.” She put her hands in her pockets.

“Mr. Medina's not the guy?” Rory asks.

“I don't know, he might be, but right now it's just you, me, and Anna.” Lorelai shrugs. Rory's bedroom door opens, “And sometimes Lane.” She said. 

“Hey.” Lane looked at her best friends.

“Hey.” The sibling said back to her.

“I'm going to go wake the man up.” Lorelai walks back to the living room to give them time to talk.

“Your mom let me spend the night here.” Lane grabs her stuff from Rory’s room.

“I tried calling you back all night but the phones didn't turn back on until this morning,” Rory told her.

“It's okay, I understand.” Lane nods.

“Lane, I'm so sorry. I've been the worst friend lately.” Rory apologized.

“I’m sorry too, Lane. I should’ve been the type of girl you could make a pact out of.” Anna puts down her coffee and walks over to stand in front of Lane with Rory.

“No, I just wigged out a little. I get jealous sometimes. I mean, you guys seem to have this great life going and I don't fit in there.” Lane explains why she yells at them over the phone.

“That's not true, you totally fit in.” Rory shook her head. 

“Yeah?” Lane was hoping that her insecurity was just in her head.

“I'm talking about Lego's,” Anna said.

“I hope so.” Lane wanted their friendship to last until death.

“I will be better from now on, I promise. Twenty-four hours a day at your disposal.” Rory gave her word.

“Me too,” Anna nods.

“I’m sure the boyfriends will love that,” Lane smiles.

“Well, they'll have to, you came first.” Rory smiles back. 

“That's right. I got dibs.” They hug each other. “Okay, I have to go home.” She walked to the kitchen door that led to the porch.

“Coffee at Luke's, 2 o'clock,” Anna calls to her.

“You're on,” Lane smiles.

“And I want to hear all about that hair touching incident,” Rory told her.

“Yeah, and I want to hear about the teacher on the couch incident.” Lane nods to the living room.

“Deal,” They nodded before Lane walked out the door.

“Let’s check on this teacher on the couch.” Anna and Rory went to peek around the corner to see Lorelai and Max talking and laughing. They slip back into the kitchen as Rory pulls a photo strip out of her pocket. Anna looked over to see it was her parents when they were teenagers. They look to be so much in love. Anna, even with all her daddy issues, couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to have him on the couch instead of Mr. Medina. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t tell you how hard it was to not write Harry Potter instead of Harry Porter when I was writing the scene for the town meeting.


	9. The Dance

Friday night was another girl’s night with Richard on a business trip. “Your grandfather called last night and told me to let you know he's bringing you girls something very special from Prague,” Emily told her granddaughters.

“Wow, Prague. How amazing is it that he's in Prague?” Rory was excited for any kind of foreign travel. 

“It's supposed to be lovely, very dramatic castles everywhere,” Emily repeated what Richard told her.

“Did you know the cell that Václav Havel was held in is now a hostel? You can stay there for like $50 a night. Hey, maybe on our big trip to Europe we could go to Prague and stay in his cell.” Rory turns to her sister and mother.

“Who would spend 50 dollars to stay in an old cell?” Anna shook her head.

“Absolutely, and then we can go to Turkey and stay in that place from Midnight Express.” Lorelai flicks something to the side of her plate with a fork.

“Lorelai, what are you doing?” Emily watches her grown daughter play with her food.

“Getting rid of the avocado,” Lorelai pushes another one to the side.

“Since when do you not like avocado?” She asked.

“Since the day I said, Gross. What is this? And you said, avocado.” Lorelai made up a story that she assumed to be correct.

“I'm focusing on you now. Tell me all about the Chilton formal next week.” She looked back at her granddaughters. Rory and Anna share a panicked look, since they were hoping to tell their mother at the last minute, so Rory wouldn’t be forced to go.

“There's a formal?” Lorelai stops getting rid of the avocados to look up at them.

“How do you know about the formal?” Rory looks over at the woman who ruined her plans.

“Yeah, how do you know about the formal?” Lorelai asks her mother.

“I read my Chilton newsletter,” Emily told them.

“Since when do you get a Chilton newsletter?” She wonders how she got one. She thought they were only for parents.

“Well as a major contributor to Rory and Anna’s education I figured I had the right to ask for a newsletter to be sent to my house.” She took the napkin off her lap and onto the table to get up and grab her newsletter.

“Are you serious?” She tried to read the first one she got and found it so boring. She figures the girls would tell her the important things at school.

“And it's a good thing, too, since you don't bother to read yours. One of us should be up to date on the goings-on at their school.” She walked back in with the paper. 

“Hey, Mom, I read my newsletter.” She lied.

“You did?” Emily was officially setting her up, but Lorelai couldn’t back down.

“That's right.” She nods.

“What was the picture on the cover?” She kept the front close to her chest.

“It was a picture of a really rich kid in plaid.” She took a wild guess.

“It was a spotted owl.” She turned it around to show her how wrong she was.

“In plaid,” Lorelai waves her fork around. Rory rolled her lips in to stop herself from laughing while Anna put her fist into her mouth.

“The owls are endangered and Chilton is taking donations to help them. You gave a very nice one, in case you're interested.” Emily points at her granddaughters. She sat back down at the table, putting the newsletter between her and Lorelai.

“Good, now Disgruntled Gretchen in Biology can get off my back. You would think I was the one chopping down the damn trees.” Anna took a bite of the avocado to see why her mom was avoiding them. They weren’t the most delicious thing, but they weren’t all that bad either.

“Mom, don't be giving donations on their behalf. I'll do that.” Lorelai felt like Emily doing any things that parents were supposed to would be like giving up power. 

“How can you do that when you don't bother to read the newsletter?” She asks.

“I read the newsletter.” She pushes on, even though there was enough proof to show that she didn’t.

“You didn't know they were taking donations.” She went to evidence number two. Numbering one being that she didn’t know about the dance.

“It's a private school. They're always taking donations. They teach a class in it. I'll get them next time.” She tried to go back to her salad.

“Well, what about the owls?” Emily asks. Anna was starting to feel like Gretchen was at the dinner table.

“They'll live.” She pushed her salad around to make sure she got all the avocados out.

“Well, apparently they won't, dear. That's why they need donations in the first place.” Emily took a sip of her wine.

“So, you have a formal coming up?” Lorelai changed the subjects.

“Yeah, Tristan said he was going to buy the tickets,” Anna said. Rory stares at the side of her sister’s face to go on, so hopefully, they would forget about her.

“That’s right. Your grandfather said you’re seeing Janlen Dugray’s grandson.” Emily nods.

“Yeah, I am. He hasn’t bought them yet, because he's waiting until there is no line at lunch. But, there is always going to be a line.” She rolled her eyes at him even though he wasn’t there.

“Men are stubborn like that. How about you, Rory?” Lorelai looks over at her quiet daughter.

“I don't think I'm going to go,” Rory said quickly.

“Nonsense, of course, you're going.” Emily orders. 

“Mom, if Rory doesn't want to go she doesn't have to go.” Lorelai gave her mom a look to back off.

“Well, I don't understand why she wouldn't want to go.” She looks between Rory and her mother like she would be able to find the answer.

“I know you don't.” She sighs.

“I'm going to go get another Coke.” Rory grabs her full glass and walks to the kitchen.

“Me too, this one is flat.” Anna grabs her cup and follows her sister. They drank the rest of their perfect good coke slowly before getting another one. Anna put her ear to the door and she heard silence so they went back in to enjoy the rest of their dinner.

* * *

“Why didn't you mention the dance?” Lorelai asked when they were in the jeep on their way to Stars Hollow.

“Cause, I'm not going. I asked Anna not to tell you until the last minute because I didn’t want it to be a thing.” Rory told her.

“What about your dress?” She glances at Anna through the rearview mirror. 

“I was planning to wear the pink one that I got from last year's rummage sale. Remember the one that Miss Patty said she wore and it made a Prince fall in love with her.” She was planning to save the dress for a prom, but a formal was good too.

“Alright, but why aren't you going?” She turns back to Rory.

“Cause I hate dances.” She glanced at her before looking back at her lap.

“Good answer, except you've never actually been to a dance.” Lorelai hated it but she agreed with her mother. Rory had no reason to not want to go.

“So?” She shrugs.

“So you have nothing to compare it to.” She looks at the road. She was feeling weird about trying to convince Rory to go to the dance when her mom was doing the same thing an hour ago.

“No, but I can imagine it,” Rory said.

“Yeah, you don’t have to do certain things to know you’re not going to like them, like lighting yourself on fire.” Anna nods. She was going to go on to give more examples but stopped when she caught her mom’s glare.

“That's true. However, not really, since you've never actually been to one. You're basing all your dance opinions on one-midnight viewing of Sixteen Candles.” She continued her argument. 

“So?” Rory didn’t see the problem. It was a good enough answer to not go to all the dances at her schools before.

“So you should have a decent reason for hating something before you decide you hate it.” She wanted Rory to experience a school dance at least once. 

“Trust me, I'll hate it. It'll be stuffy and boring, the music will suck, and since none of the kids at school like me, I'll be stuck in the back listening to 98° watching Tristan and Paris argue over which one of them gets to make me miserable first.” Rory told her mom what would happen if she went. 

“How dare you? Tristan will be dancing with me.” Anna scoffs.

“Okay, then Paris will make me extra miserable to take out her frustration that my sister is dancing with her crush.” She revised her story.

“Okay. Or it'll be all sparkly and exciting and you'll be standing on the dance floor listening to Tom Waits with some great-looking guy staring at you so hard that you don't even realize that Paris has just been eaten by bears.” Even though Lorelai hated getting ready for her dance because of her mother's obsessing, she always had fun once she was there. 

“What guy?” Rory asks.

“I don't know...maybe the guy who hangs out in our trees all day waiting for you to come home?” Lorelai teases, not knowing why Rory was making like she still didn’t know about her boyfriend.

“Dean does not hang out in trees.” Rory denies.

“He bashed his head on a branch last week when I came out of the house too quickly,” Lorelai remembers that she was scared shitless by the noise.

“I thought he was going to fall.” Anna snickers. 

“Why do you care all of sudden if I go?” Rory asks. Their mom was never pushy about her being social before.

“I don't care if you go. I just don't want you to miss any experience because you're too afraid.” Lorelai let her know that there wasn’t any pressure.

“I'm afraid of what?” Rory scoffs.

“Of asking Dean, of him saying no, of going to a dance with a bunch of kids who haven't accepted you yet, of dancing in public, of finding out you should never be dancing in public,” She was getting warmed up.

But, she was interrupted by Rory who was annoyed with her hitting the nail on the head over and over again. “Okay, okay, I get it.” 

“Listen, I know you are not Miss Party Girl, and I love you for that, but sometimes I wonder… do you not join in because you really don't want to or because you're too shy? If the reason you don't want to go is because you really don't want to go and not because you are in any way afraid, then this is the last time I'll mention it, I promise.” Lorelai always worried about that when it came to Rory. With Anna, she worried that she didn't have enough fear and would end up getting into serious trouble.

“I don't have a dress,” Rory mutters.

“I could make you one.” Lorelai gave an easy solution.

“Really?” She asks.

“Oh yeah, we could get some great shoes and some new earrings. You could get your hair done.” Lorelai was getting excited. She didn’t get to play dress-up with her eldest a lot.

“You won't think I'm an idiot?” She stares at her mother’s face to see any signs of a lie.

“Depends on what hairstyle you choose. This dance could be great for you.” Lorelai smiles at her.

“Hurray! Our first dance together.” Anna cheers.

“You said you didn’t mind going without me.” Rory turned in her seat to look back at her.

“I lied.” She did a happy dance in her seat. Rory shook her head, smiling as she faced forward. 

* * *

Anna and Lane give Rory a pep talk as they walk to the market. “He's going to say no.” She whines.

“Why would he say no?” Lane asks.

“Why would he say yes?” Rory answers with a question. 

“Because he hangs out with you like almost every day. He spent many afternoons watching you read.” Anna found it creepy, but her sister swore it was sweet.

“Rory, listen to me. There's absolutely no point in having a boyfriend if you can't get him to go to the dance with you.” Lane told her.

“That's true. A boyfriend's duties are opening doors, paying for meals, and going to dances.” Anna listed it on her fingers.

“He's not my boyfriend.” She shook her head.

“Really?” Lane and Anna look at her like she was stupid.

“No.” She looks down at her feet.

“What is he then?” Lane wonders.

“He's my... gentleman caller,” Rory said the only thing she could think of. 

“Okay, Blanche.” Lane tease.

“I don't know what he is. But he's not my boyfriend. Do you think he's my boyfriend?” Rory looks at them for confirmation. 

“I think you guys spend a lot of time not kissing other people if this isn't a girlfriend/boyfriend thing.” Lane points out that there was a commitment between the two of them.

“Girlfriend,” She smiles.

“You,” Anna points at her sister.

“Boyfriend,” Rory's smiles got bigger.

“Him,” Lane said.

“No. It sounds weird.” She shook her head.

“Look, have you had the talk yet?” Lane asks.

“Yes, Lane, babies come from the stork.” Rory didn’t want a sex talk from her friend.

“The other talk,” Lane brushes off her friend's joke.

“What other talks?” Anna asks, curious of what it could be. 

“We've been dating for a few weeks now. Where do we stand? What are we to each other? If another girl asks you out, do you feel free to go?” Lane gave an example of what she could say to Dean.

“How is it that you know so much about this?” Rory looked at her friend in wonder. She seems to know so much more about relationships than she does and she never had a boyfriend.

“Those who can, do. Those who can't, teach.” Lane shrugs. “How did your talk with Tristan go?” She asks Anna. 

“He asked me how I was going to introduce him at Rory’s party. I left him hanging for a little while.” She told them.

“Naturally,” Lane nods.

“Then I told him, I only stick my hands down my boyfriend’s pants.” She finished her short story making Lane laugh.

“It’s always TMI with you.” Rory gags. 

They stop in front of the window at Doose’s to look in and see Dean talking to a customer. “There he is.” Lane sings.

“I should do this later.” Rory turns to leave, but Lane stops her.

“No. No, you have to do this now.” Lane insisted.

“Why?” Rory asks.

“Because I have to go home soon and my mom threw out our TV when she caught me watching V.I.P. So I'm bored and I need some entertainment.” Lane explains. 

“OK. Here I go.” Rory walks to the door.

“Good luck! Oh, and Rory, remember to enunciate. I'm reading lips out here.” Lane told her before she went in. Lane pushed her face against the window. “Crap, they went down an aisle.” She cursed.

“So, Lane, who do you think we would be if we were the Golden Girls? My mom would be Sofia since she is the oldest and has a smart mouth. I imagine she’ll get meaner with age but still loveable.” Anna leans her back against the window. 

“I think Rory would be Dorothy. She is tall and smart. You’re the most cheerful so you would be Rose. But, I don’t think I’m a Blanche.” Lane tilted her head in wonder while keeping her eyes peeled for Rory and Dean in case they came out of the aisle.

“Oh, I think you would be. Since your mom wouldn’t be living with us, you would be able to finally sow your wild oats.” Anna gave her a teasing smile.

“So, I’m going to have to wait until I’m 50 before I can have any real fun.” She pouts at the thought. “Oh, Rory is coming out, she's smiling. She gave me the thumbs up.” Lane cheers. Anna got off the window and waited for Rory to come out. They went just out of the window’s view to jump up and down about Dean saying yes.

* * *

Anna was accompanying Rory, while she waited in line to buy tickets for Chilton Winter Formal. She was watching her boyfriend who was ahead of them in line. “You look like a stalker.” Rory looks up from her book to tell her. 

“I just want to see how much the slimy toad is going to blush at his teasing.” She glared at Paris, who was selling the tickets. 

“If it bothers you when he does that, why don’t you say something?” She asks.

“Because, I don’t want to look like a crazy jealous psycho,” She ducked behind the guy in front of them when Tristan looked back. 

“Yeah, because you look completely sane right now,” Rory turns her eyes back to her book. 

When Tristan was the next in line, Anna moved to hide behind the third guy in line. “Calm down, I’m not trying to cut, I'm being nosey.” She whispered to the fourth guy who was ready to throw a fit. He mutters something about crazy females when he recognizes her as the girl that Tristan follows around. Anna was too busy eavesdropping to care.

“Hi, Tristan,” Paris looked up at him with a softness that Anna didn’t know she was capable of. 

“Paris.” He said her name, making the girl’s heart flutter.

“Two, I assume.” Anna could practically see the hearts in her eyes as she looked up at him. 

“You assume right.” He nods.

“So, who are you taking?” She picked up two tickets. Anna had to bite her tongue to stop herself from screaming with me, his girlfriend.

“Why, are you free?” He leaned down to ask her. 

“I'm, uh…” She stutters. With his face so close to her, she was having a hard time thinking of something to say.

“Nah, what am I thinking? You wouldn't be free this close to the dance.” He stood up straight to grab the money for the tickets from the pocket of his blazer and gave it to her.

“Here's your change.” She gave him the money back.

Anna was about to sneak her away back to Rory when Tristan said something else. “Hey, is your hair shorter?” He asks. His girlfriend glares at his back. 

“Yeah, a quarter of an inch,” She plays with the ends of her hair. For her crush to notice such a slight change made her day. 

“Really,” He nods in interest.

“I got it trimmed.” She told her.

“Looks good,” He compliments her.

“Thanks.” She smiles. As he turned to walk away and let the next guy go up, Anna made her way back to Rory making sure to stay between the guys in line and the wall.

She made it just in time for Tristan to do a double-take at her being in line. “Why are you here?” He asks.

“I am accompanying Rory.” She points to her sister.

“And she's reading again. How novel?” He nods to her.

“Good-bye, Tristan.” She looked up briefs.

“Did you get the novel thing? Because…” He was about to explain the joke but was interrupted.

“She got it.” Anna gave Tristan a sharp look. 

“The guy's supposed to buy the tickets.” He told Rory.

“Really, does Susan Faludi know about this?” She asks him.

“I didn’t know Dean was a cheap guy.” He shrugs.

“Dean gave her the money, so back off.” She lied. Dean did try to, but Rory insisted on paying since he was only going because she wanted too. 

“Okay, you know what; I don’t think Rory needs your company. She’s reading anyway.” He wraps an arm around Anna’s shoulders to pull her down the hall with him. “If I knew that flirting with Paris would get you this upset I wouldn’t have. Or may I would have, you look like a cute fluffy winter bobcat when you’re mad.” He pokes her cheek.

“You knew I was there?” She looked up at him in shock.

“Yeah, stay in the kitchen because you’ll never be a spy.” He snorted.

“When did you know?” She asks.

“When you duck behind the guy when I look back, and I also heard you hissing at the guy to calm down.” He laughs at her disappointed face. 

“It's why I didn’t get away with anything as a kid. Mom says I have heavy feet and I could never keep a straight face.” She whines.

“Besides you should be nice to me considering I got your golden ticket.” He waves the tickets around. Anna tried to grab it, but he held it higher. 

“Such a jerk,” She pouts.

“You shouldn’t be holding it anyways. You might lose it.” He put them in his pocket.

“I lost the movie tickets once. The worker remembered us and you had the receipt so we were fine.” She crossed her arms over her chest. 

* * *

Anna was sitting on the ground in front of her mother. Lorelai took out the hair rollers that Anna slept in. “That was the last one.” Lorelai throws a roller on the table. She grabs a comb and pulls some of the front hairs back to style it the way her daughter wanted before covering her in hair spray until the can was empty. “Alright go put on your dress and shoes.” She patted her back.

Anna got up and went upstairs to her room. She pulls a blush maxi dress out of the [dress](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2449109) bag to slip into it. It had a lace mesh bodice and a taffeta skirt. She slid a pair of white pumps. She put on a silver twisted bangle bracelet, earrings that had a diamond in the middle with four tiny diamonds hanging on the edge of her lobe, and three sets of moon and star rings. She redid her nails for the event, they were long and pink with roses painted on ring finger and glitter on the middle finger and the rest were just glossy. Her mom already painted her lips pink, eyelids smokey, and cheeks a pinkish brown. 

“It’s me. I got tacos!” She heard Sookie yell from downstairs. She ran down the stairs the same time Rory came back in the living room.

“Oh my God! You both look like movie stars! I'm serious. Oh my…. At some point tonight, walk down a flight of stairs. Movie stars always walk down staircases.” She spoke quickly.

“Okay, come on. Let me spray while you try to figure out what she just said.” Lorelai held her hand out for the new can that Rory had in her hand.

“You don't move. I got it.” Sookie took the can before Lorelai could. “Ow!” She somehow sprayed herself in the face, getting it in both her eyes.

“Sookie!” The Gilmore Girls yell in concern.

“Wrong way! I got it.” She rubs her eyes.

“Are you OK?” Rory asks.

“Yeah, sweetie, hand that to your mother. My eyelashes are all stuck together.” She gave Rory the can before feeling around. 

“I got you, Sookie,” Anna guides her in the kitchen and helps her wash her face. “Better?” She asks.

“Yes,” She used a towel to wipe her face. Rory came in and tuck a dish towel into the front of her dress. She grabs a taco and un-wraps it. Anna was quick to follow her sister’s lead since she was hungry.

“OK, girls, come in here please,” Emily yells from the living room.

“I didn’t even hear her come in.” Anna looks over at Rory. She shrugs at her sister. They walk to the living room with their bids and tacos.

“Hey, Grandma.” They greeted her.

“They have lived with you for too long.” Emily glared at her daughter.

“Honey, lose the bib and the taco, Rory put your shoes on, come back out, and let Grandma take the pretty picture.” She instructed. 

“Okay.” They walk back to the kitchen and put the tacos down and take the bid off. Anna went with Rory to her room to help her put her high heels on. 

Sookie walks into the living room. “I'm going to get going.” She could open her eyes a little now.

“You are not driving,” Lorelai told her.

“I walked. It was nice to see you again, Mrs. Gilmore, or at least make out your shape.” She spoke to the staircase.

“Call in fifteen minutes or I'm sending out a search party,” Lorelai promised.

“And you call me if you need help up the stairs or something.” She turned to talk to the desk that was against the wall.

“No, I'll be fine.” She told her friend.

“Bye.” Sookie felt her way out the door and past Tristan on the porch, not even noticing him. 

“People in this town are weird.” He walks in the open door and closes it behind him.

“Why would you need help up the stairs?” Emily moved to sit next to her daughter on the couch as Tristan came in.

“Oh look, mom, it’s Tristan.” She points at her youngest daughter’s boyfriend. 

“Oh hello, you look very nice.” Emily smiles at him.

“Thanks, is she still getting ready?” He points at the stairs.

“She's ready. She's just helping Rory with her shoes. Rory, let's go, your public waits!” Their mom yells out the last part.

Anna buckles the heels. “Alright, time to stand.” She let Rory hold on to her arms to stand up. “Ready?” She asks. 

“Yes.” She let go of her arms. They walk back out to the living room. 

“Alright, here they are, Mom, gets your camera moving.” Lorelai points at her daughters.

“Oh, my, you're gorgeous. Oh! Smile!” Emily took a picture from every angle she could think of.

“I'm so glad you decided to buy her a dress.” She told Lorelai. Rory and Lorelai smile at each other. “Okay, just Rory now.” She said

Anna walks over to Tristan. He was wearing a regular black and white tux. “You couldn’t find a pink tie.” She pulled on his black one.

“They were out everywhere.” He shrugs. 

She rolled her eyes, knowing he didn’t go to any store. “I suppose you can still take me to the dance, even though we aren’t matching.” She let out a fake bratty sigh.

“Thank god, it ruins my reputation if I wasn’t with the prettiest girl there.” He leaned down to kiss her. A camera flash and Anna turns to look at her smiling grandmother.

“You two are so cute together.” She gushes. After getting a few poses from them. Anna took some pictures alone when a car horn went off.

“That's Dean!” Rory went running to the door.

“Hey, come here. Have an amazing time.” Lorelai held her hands up. 

“I'll chronicle the whole evening for you, I promise.” Rory went over to kiss her mom on the cheek. 

“I’ll make up a grand tale that makes you wish you could have gone.” Anna kissed her mom on the forehead. 

“Bye, Grandma.” Rory went to kiss her grandma on the cheek. Anna did the same.

“Where are you going?” She asked Rory when she went running for the door again.

“To the dance,” She told her.

“You do not go running out the door when a boy honks.” Emily scolds.

“Mom, it is fine.” Lorelai sighs.

“It certainly is not fine. This is not a drive-through. She's not fried chicken.” She snaps. Anna had to swallow a giggle at the image of Rory being passed out the window on a tray came into her mind.

“But I told him to honk and I'd meet him out there. We agreed.” Rory explains.

“I don't care what you told him. If he wants to take you out, he will walk up to this door, and knock, and say good evening, and come inside for a moment like any civilized human being would know to do.” Emily explains to her.

“We’re going to get going. See you there, Rory.” Anna pulls Tristan out the door. She went over to Dean’s window. “Change of plans. My grandma is here, so you have to go to the door.” She told him after he rolled the window down.

“Your grandma that likes to pick on your mom, that has a prejudice against anything that is not top of the line.” It was funny to see how nervous he got at the thought of the small woman inside.

“That is the one. Good luck.” She patted the side of his door before walking over to the Porsche.

* * *

“Did I tell you that you look drop-dead gorgeous tonight?” He pulled her close as he led the slow dance.

“I wasn’t going to say anything, but no, you didn’t.” She pulls away, so she can look down. She was scared of stepping on his feet.

“I’m sorry for not mentioning it early. You look stunning.” He spun her around, knowing that she liked that. They danced for three songs and she asked him to do it five times already.

“I should, I’ll have you know that this dress was able to snag a prince.” She told him.

“Oh really?” He pulled her back, so she was flush against his chest as they sway side to side.

“The year was 1968, Miss. Patty was singing in a luxury resort. Her voice was so beautiful that it drew him in from the lobby. He sat down and watched her whole set, didn’t even check-in. He later told her that combination of her lovely voice and being such a vision in this dress move him in such a way that he knew he had to marry her.” She repeated the short revision of the story that Miss. Patty told her.

“Well, don’t leave me hanging. Did she marry him?” He asks.

“Sadly, she was already married at the time.” Anna snickers, remembering how disappointed Miss. Patty looked when she said it.

“Shame, she could have been a princess.” Tristan thought the eccentric woman would have been a fun royal.

“Miss. Patty is a queen, and don’t you forget it.” Anna gave him a playful glare. “You look very handsome in your tux.” She tugs on the collar of his tux jacket.

“Thanks, it doesn’t have a story like your dress but it does its job.” He shrugs. “Aw, Bobcat, watch your paws.” He hisses when she steps on his foot.

“I’m sorry. I’ve never had to dance this close with a partner before.” She put some distance between them. 

“I thought you went to every dance since middle school.” He asks.

“Mostly with my friend, Lane, even when I had a date, we always danced like this.” She took another step back, so her fingers were just brushing against his shoulders.

“Probably, because they were scared of getting their toes broken,” He teases.

“Shut up,” She smacked his shoulder. “Oh, look Rory and Dean are here. I'm going to say hi.” She told him.

“Alright, I’ll get us drinks.” He walked away to the refreshment table.

She walked over to the couple that was standing by the dancing floor. “So, are we working up the nerve to bust a move?” She did a goofy dance.

“Just waiting for a slow song,” Rory told her. 

“Let’s all this band play,” Anna rolls her eyes at her sad excuses. “So, Dean I see that my grandma left you whole.” She turns to her sister’s unofficial boyfriend.

“Barely,” He sighs, making Anna laugh.

“Rory...you came. Oh, great dress. Who's it by?” Louise came over with Madeline behind her. She reaches out to touch the fabric of the dress. 

“Lorelai Gilmore.” Rory was surprised at how friendly she was being. Anna was hoping that the punch Tristan was getting was spiked.

“You made it yourself?” Madeline asks.

“No, my mom made it for me,” Rory explains.

“She did? Really?” She seemed impressed.

“Yeah,” Rory nods.

“So, you travel with a bodyguard now?” Louise gave Dean her bedroom eyes. 

“Oh, no…. this is my…” Rory was fumbling his introduction.

“This is Dean. He and Rory have been dating for a few weeks now. Dean, this is our classmates Louise and Madeline.” Anna glares at the blonde. 

“Hey.” Dean nods to them.

“My mom can't make anything.” Madeline went off into her own head like she did a lot. Anna was still wary of her. She wasn’t sure if she was a mastermind playing dumb or if she was what she appears to be. She appears to be a sweet girl who got caught up with two snakes, one hungry for power and the other hungry for men. 

“How tall are you?” Louise took a step closer to Dean.

“Uh…” He looked down at Rory awkwardly. 

“Soup! She can make soup!” Madeline perks up.

“You know, my whole family is tall, the men, mostly. What are you…6'1", 6'2"?” Louise looks up at him.

“What, does he get like a prize if he guesses?” Rory glares at the blonde, now seeing why she came over pretending to be nice.

“I’m sure she has a prize in mind for him,” Anna adds on dryly. Louise shot the Gilmore sisters a glare. 

“One kind of soup, it's green, lumpy.” Madeline clarified.

“I'm 6'2",” Dean told her politely.

“Actually, she can't make soup either.” Madeline kept talking like someone was having a conversation with her.

“Six-two's a good height.” Louise smiles up at him.

“You think?” He asks.

“I think.” She nods to him, thinking she had his attention. 

“Huh. What do you think? Too tall?” Dean moved behind Rory and put his arms around her waist.

“Not in heels.” Rory looks back at him.

“Good.” He nods.

“Although the saddle shoes make it kind of difficult,” She spoke about her normal footwear.

“Well, I'll just have to stoop then.” Dean smiles at her.

“I guess so.” Rory looks back at him with that cute in awe look that she got when Dean proved to be perfect.

“OK. I'm bored.” Louise turned around to walk away.

“I like your dress, yours too, Anna.” Madeline smiles at both the girls before walking away.

“Thanks.” They yell.

“Way to go Dean.” Anna gave him a pat on the back.

“What I miss?” Tristan gave a drink to Anna. 

“Just Dean turning down Louise,” She gave Dean another pat on the back.

“Slow song.” Dean looks down at Rory.

“Let's go.” Rory pulls him out to the dance floor.

“All the songs are slow.” Tristan looks down at his date. 

“Not slow enough I guess. They must have been waiting for lullaby slow.” She shrugs. 

“I should have waited for it to be this slowly then my feet wouldn’t be bruised.” He whined like he was in pain.

“I only step on them twice.” She put up two fingers.

“Have you seen the shoes you’re wearing,” He lifts her dress, so her white pumps were visible.

“Hello, Tristan.” Paris came up to them making him drop the dress and turn to face her. 

“Oh hey Paris,” He nods to her.

“I see you’re here with Anna.” It was interesting how fast her eyes could glare at her and then turn softly to look up at Tristan. 

“She is my girlfriend.” He wraps his arm around her shoulder.

“I didn’t know you guys had titles.” Paris didn’t even try to hide her disappointment. Tristan and Anna stood there awkwardly. Even though Anna started hanging out with Tristan to annoy Paris, seeing her with that heartbroken look on her face wasn’t a good feeling.

“Who’s your date?” Anna nods to the brown-haired teen standing next to her. He wasn’t handsome like Tristan, but he was cute.

“I'm Jacob.” He stuck out his hand.

“I’m Anna, this is Tristan.” He shook her head and then Tristan. “You look beautiful, Paris. The green compliment you well.” She wasn’t saying it out of petty. Paris did look good night. 

“Thanks. We have to find Madeline and Louise.” She nodded before pulling her date away.

“Am I imagining things or was Susanna Gilmore just nice to Paris Geller?” He rubbed his eyes. 

“I feel bad. I know what it’s like to have a massive crush on a guy and have to see him go out with someone else. But, don’t get used to it.” She sips her drink.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” He laughs, shaking his head.

* * *

“So, do you think I should walk you in or out?” Tristan asks. He normally just dropped her off, but with her grandmother there he wasn’t sure if the rules were different. 

“I actually had something else I wanted to do before going home.” She plays with the lace on her dress. 

“What? Get ice cream?” He chuckled.

“No, I’m ready.” She blurted out.

“For what?” He hated it when she made him play this guessing game bullshit. Then she gets mad if he didn’t get in the first couple tries, whining that he didn’t know her at all. 

She took a deep breath before going on a rant. “Oh my god, you’re going to make me say it. Fine, if I’m going to do it I should be able to say it. I am ready to go all the way. I’m ready for sex. I’m ready to do the naked tango.” 

“I got it.” He yelled, and then he cleared his throat. “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, I love you, Tristan.” She looks over at him.

“You love me?” He stares at her. He was in awes and dumbfounded that she felt that deeply for him. 

“Yeah, I love you. So please don’t kill me.” She points to the road.

“I love you too, Susanna.” He leans over to give her a peck before looking back at the road.

“How have you done it with a virgin before?” She knew that he wasn't a virgin but wasn’t sure about the partners he had.

“Yeah, a couple said they were.” He took the cut off to head to his house. His dad went on a business trip and his mom went with him this time. 

“Did it hurt for them? Did they cry?” She looks over at him.

“Look if you’re sure you want to do this, I’ll make sure you’re so wet down there that I could drown.” He reached over to grab her shaking hand.

“I’m sure.” Anna always thought she would prefer it if her first time was with someone who was also having their first time. But, something was reassuring about being with someone who knew what they were doing. 

He parked the car in front of his house. He got out of the car to go around and open her door. He guides her along the familiar path of entering his house and going up to his room. He helped her out of her dress and undergarments. She lay back on the bed as he takes off his clothes. She reaches out for him when he walks over to the bed. “Don’t worry about me.” He pushes her hands down and settles between her legs. Despite feeling like she was ready, her nerves were stopping her body from being. Tristan teases her folds with his fingers as he sucks on her clit. It took more time and technique then it normally would have. It made him doubt her readiness.

“Are you sure?” He sat up to ask her. 

“Why do you keep asking me that?” She snaps. She was already nervous. He didn’t need to be adding onto that. 

“Because, you’re so damn tense, it makes me feel like I’m raping you or something.” He couldn’t shake the uneasiness in his stomach from having her tense muscles under his fingers. 

“I’m just scared of the pain.” The only first-time story she ever heard was from Mrs. Kim. She made it sound like being torn in two.

“The two virgin I was with, hissed and grabbed the sheets but there weren't even any tears. They felt good towards the end.” He didn’t realize not answering her question in the car, would bring this kind of stress on her. He felt weird talking about past sexual experiences in front of her.

When he felt her muscles relax under his hands he guided himself into her. It was like he said she hisses and grabs the bed sheets with one hand while holding onto his arm with the other. “Alright, Bobcat, when you feel ready, give me the green light.” He whispered into her ear. 

“Slither on, Malfoy.” She told him once the pain wasn’t at the forefront anymore. It was still in the background, but she felt like pleasure was ready for center stage. 

He chucked in her ear as he started to thrust his hips, increasing the speed and pressure little by little. Soon the music of her moans and gasps were filling his room. He finished inside her and lay down next to her. “Thank you for making sure I was comfortable.” Anna gave him a peck. 

“Um… Next time, you’ll get an orgasm too I promise.” He kissed her back.

“Promises, promises,” She lay her head on his chest. 

“I love you, Bobcat.” He kissed her on the forehead.

“I love you, Malfoy.” She snuggled closer to him.

* * *

Anna sneaks up the stairs to her room at 2 a.m. Her mom was sleeping on the couch and she was trying to avoid the noisy steps on the stairs. She cursed her eleven-year-old self for demanding that she have the second-floor room. It made her feel like a princess to have a high view. She didn’t know if it was luck or the pain medication Lorelai took for her back but she was able to make it to her room without waking her up. 

* * *

“GET OUT!” Anna wakes up to Lorelai screaming at someone. She put on her robe and waddled her sleepy self downstairs. She stops when she sees Rory hiding by the stairs and her grandmother slamming the door on the way out. She walks with Rory into the kitchen.

“Mom, thank you for saying all those...” Rory felt good that her mom defended her and knew she wouldn’t do anything.

“What were you thinking? Staying out all night! Are you insane?” Lorelai yells.

“I'm sorry. It was an accident.” Rory told her.

“You're talking to the queen of staying out all night. I invented the concept! This is no accident! You can't do this! Period.” She scoffs. 

“Nothing happened!” Rory defends herself.

Anna slowly backed away and went back up to her room with her sister and mom yelling. She knew if she stayed down there it would be clear on her face that she was guilty of what Rory was being accused of. Even though her mom put her on the pill, she knew her mother wouldn’t be patting her on the back for it. She didn’t regret it and didn’t plan on hiding it from her mother forever but certain news required timing. 


	10. Forgiveness and Stuff

Anna was working at Luke’s while her mom and sister were at Miss Patty doing a costume fitting for the Christmas pageant. “I’m surprised you’re not in the pageant.” Caesar flips some burgers.

“Are you kidding? I avoid that pageant like the plague. The costumes only get washed once a year, right after the pageant. They are dusty and itch. Taylor doesn’t want to replace anything because most of that stuff has been there since the first pageant. As you can imagine everything is falling apart. Every year baby Jesus’s arm pops off and gets lost. The fitting is something that starts in the morning and doesn’t end until nightfall.” She explained why she always had an excuse on hand since she played an angel for the pageant in the fifth grade.

“What was your excuse this year?” Luke grabs a few orders.

“That I’m allergic to hay, so I can’t be one of the wise men.” She dropped a battered chicken into the fryer. 

“You thought of everything.” Caesar nodded in approval. Luke took the orders to their tables.

“Whenever I decide to get pregnant, this pageant will be taken into mind.” She dropped some fries into the fryer too. Mary’s part always went to a pregnant woman in town.

* * *

Lane and Anna were sitting at Luke’s waiting for Rory. “I think she forgot about us.” Anna looked down at her watch. It has been half an hour since the meet-up time.

“She always gets like this when she and your mom fight.” Lane stood up. Anna follows suit as they walk out to look around town for Rory.

“Oh, there she is.” Lane points to the gazebo. “Hey, I thought we were meeting at Luke’s.” They walk over to Rory.

“We were? Oh my God, I’m so sorry. I forgot.” Rory apologized.

“I’ll forgive you if you give me the rest of your coffee.” Anna nods to the cup in her hand.

“Here,” She passed it to her sister.

“Let me guess. You and Lorelai haven’t made up yet?” Lane points a mitten cover finger at her.

“Nope, things are still Miracle Worker at my house. God, how did everything get so screwed up?” Rory took a seat on the bench in the gazebo. Lane and Anna sat down also.

“I think you staying out all night with Dean had something to do with it.” Lane answers for her.

“And my grandmother being there to witness it didn’t help.” Rory knew it was the reason her mom freak out as much as she did.

“Never does.” Anna took a sip of the coffee.

“It sucks. Things were good. School was good, Dean was good. Now my mother and I are barely speaking. Mom and Grandma are barely speaking. Dean’s new name is narcolepsy boy.” Rory shot her sister a glare. 

“How’s he taking it?” Lane asks.

“I don’t know. I haven’t talked to him since it happened.” Rory told her.

“He doesn’t like it now, but he’ll find it funny later,” Anna explains. 

“You didn’t?” Rory throws her a panic look. Lane looked at her amused.

“What, I was at Doose while he was working, was I not supposed to throw a playful gab?” She shrugs. Rory sighs, shaking her head.

“That was four days ago.” Lane turns back to Rory.

“I know.” She nods.

“Has he called?” Lane wonders.

“I told him not to,” Rory said.

“And he listened?” Lane gasps.

“No,” Anna answers for her. She was the one who had to answer the phone in case it was Dean and most of the time it was him.

“Good boy.” Lane nods.

“Ok, I need to talk about something else now.” Rory looks to be getting anxiety over her and Dean.

“You went shopping without me.” Anna points to the bags by her feet.

“I went Christmas shopping. I got you and mom something. I got a mowing cow-shaped timer for Sookie, some cardio-salsa tapes for Michel, a book for Dean...” She explains.

“You got Dean a book?” Lane cut her off.

“Yeah, Metamorphosis,” She nods.

“Metamorphosis,” Lane repeats, not impressed.

“It’s Kafta,” Rory said, like that would clear everything up for Lane.

“Very romantic,” She said sarcastically.

“I think it is romantic.” Rory defends.

“Normally I would agree that a book isn’t a romantic gift. But, this is Rory so it's kind of romantic.” Anan defends her sister. 

“I’ve always dreamed that someday a guy would get me a confusing Czechoslovakian novel.” Lane points to herself with fake cheer.

“I think he’ll appreciate it,” Rory said. He always was interested in what she was reading.

“A book sends the wrong message,” Lane told her.

“What are you talking about?” She was confused about why Lane was so concerned about her gift to Dean.

“You have to look at what a gift says to the other person, not to you. Remember two years ago, I got my mom that perfume?” Lane reminds them.

“Yeah,” Anna nods her head. She remembers helping Lane pick it out.

“Ok, to me that said, ‘Hey mom, you work hard, you deserve something fancy’. Now to my mother, it said ‘Hey mom, here’s some smelly sex juice, the kind I use to lure boys with’ and resulted in me being sent to Bible camp all summer.” Lane explains to them, making Anna giggle. Mrs. Kim never failed to amuse her.

“Yeah but…” Rory was about to point out that this was different but Lane beat her to the punch.

“Just imagine that you gave Dean something romantic, and he gave you a football. Your hypothetical romantic present is saying that you like him. And his present is saying, hey man, let’s just be friends.” Lane gave her another example.

“And you’re saying that this book is...” Rory looks down at the bag that had the book in it.

“Is a Czechoslovakian football, yes,” Lane nods. 

“So then what do I get him?” Rory asks, now that she was at a loss.

“What you should do is find out what he’s getting you and gauge your gift accordingly,” Lane told her.

“But doesn’t that kind of take the fun out of it?” Rory wanted to be surprised.

“Gift-giving is a serious business. If you don’t believe me try spending a month at Korean Bible camp.” Lane told her.

“I’m stressed now.” She leaned back.

“At least you know Dean has a budget. I made Tristan promise a max of 40 dollars, but you know he’s not sticking to that. So, it doesn’t matter what I get him, it's going to look cheap next to his.” Anna whines.

“We can all go shopping together,” Lane suggested. 

“Yeah,” The sibling nods.

* * *

Anna walks down the stairs to go to her Grandma Christmas party. “What the hell are you wearing?” Lorelai laughs from her spot on the couch.

“What? It’s a Christmas party.” She looked down at her red high low [dress](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2456937) that had a black belt around the middle and white fur around the collar. She had on her gingerbread house high heels, red ornament earrings, and a Christmas charm bracelet. She straightens her hair. She put on silver and white eyeshadow, rosy blush, and pink lipstick.

“Yeah, but it's a Grandma Christmas party.” Rory looks at her outfit from the kitchen. 

“Then I’ll be the talk of that boring party.” She shrugs.

“Yes, everyone will say she must have the crazy Lorelai gene. Poor Emily and Richard have to suffer so much.” Lorelai put her hand over her heart as if she was soothing it. 

“Well, let’s get going.” Rory carried the wrapped gift they got for their grandparents into the living room.

“You’re not coming?” Anna asks her mom. She knows her Grandma uninvited her, but it was Christmas.

“No, she wants to act immature.” Rory put the gift down on the table next to Tristan wrapped gift to put on her coat. 

“I’m not acting.” She uses the remote to change the channel.

“Well, what about the apple tarts? You wait all year for those apple tarts.” Anna tried to convince her.

“I can live without the apple tarts.” She got up to walk over to them.

“You’ve made up a song after eating five of them with lyrics that contradict that last statement.” Rory reminds her.

Anna took a deep breath to sing the song, but Lorelai shoves her coat into her hands, “Oh you know what? You have to go, you’re late.” Anna sighs in defeat as she puts on her black trench coat.

“You really won’t come?” Rory asks one last time.

“What, I’m sorry, is somebody speaking? Couldn’t be Rory, she’s already halfway to Hartford.” She hands her the car keys.

“Fine, we’re going.” The girls grab a gift and walk out the door. 

“Drive carefully. Watch out for ice…. And bring me back one of those…” Anna closed the door before she could finish that sentence.

* * *

Rory rang the doorbell and as usual, they only had to wait a few seconds before Emily opened the door. “Hi Grandma,” They greet her.

“Rory, Anna comes in. You look lovely.” She let them in. Anna was hoping she still felt the same way when she took her coat off.

“This is from us and mom.” Rory hands her the gift.

“Well, aren’t you thoughtful? I’ll just put it under the tree.” She took the present and put in underneath the Christmas tree that was by the entrance to the living room.

“You know mom picked it out,” Rory told her.

“That gift?” Emily points to the present in Anna’s hands.

“It’s Tristan’s.” She told her.

“Oh, your boyfriend, he’s been anxiously waiting for you. It’s quite cute.” She turns to call for him. “Tristan, Anna’s here.” 

He rushes to her side. When she looked into the living room she knew why it was him and a bunch of her grandparent’s friends. “Merry Christmas,” He kissed her cheek.

“Rory, do you know Holland Prescott?” Emily pulls Rory into the living room. 

“Merry Christmas,” She held his gift out. 

“Thanks, your gift is under the tree.” He took the gift. 

“Open it.” She nods to the gift in his hands. 

“Right, now? Christmas isn’t until two weeks.” He asks. 

“Yeah, there’s something in there that I don’t want everyone to see.” She told him. 

With dirty thoughts running through his mind, he rips the wrapper off and opens the box. “It’s a satchel. I mean it is nice… amazing satchel. I’ll wear it on Monday.” He fumbles with his words when he realizes how ungrateful he sounded. 

Anna giggles, never hearing him stumble with words. “Look inside the satchel.” 

He opens it and sees three things. He threw the satchel strap over his shoulder before grabbing the book. He opens it to see photos of them from their dates in it. He put it back in and pulled out a Christmas coupon book, he flipped through it to see things that intrigue him like you win this fight or you can pick the movie but again it wasn’t anything he would have to hide. He grabbed the last thing that was an awkward shape. He pulled it out to find it was a light bulb that had little roll-up paper inside and a tag on it that said Turn Me On. “What is this?” He asks.

“It’s a sexy game. You pull a paper out and whatever it says we’ll do.” She explains to him. 

“Oh, is my bobcat in heat?” He wiggled his eyebrows. Anna grabs the bulb from him and shoves it into the satchel and closes it when she sees her Grandpa rush past them. He was muttering something about entitled toddlers.

Grandma and Rory walked to the beverage cart that was right next to them. “Anna, Tristan, do you want a drink?” Emily made her friends drinks. 

“Spike eggnog.” Anna requested to get a look from her grandma. 

“Oh, that's a lovely satchel.” She looked at the bag he had on.

“Thank you, Anna gave it to me. Thank you by the way.” He told his girlfriend when he realized he didn’t say that yet. “I’m going to put this in the car, so I don’t forget it. Be right back.” He walks towards the door. 

“I want to apologize for the other night,” Rory said when the door shut behind him.

“Rory please, this is a party,” Emily told her.

“I messed up, it’s my fault.” She explains.

“This is not the time or place to discuss this. Your mother should have taught you that.” She scolds her.

“Please don’t be mad at her.” She pleads.

“I’m not mad at anyone. Now go back in and join the party.” She lied with a sweet smile on her face.

“But...” Rory wants to truly solve the issue. 

“And take this to GiGi on your way back.” She hands her two drinks. Rory sighs before going back into the living room.

“Oh Anna, let me take your coat.” Emily helps her out of her coat. “Oh, well aren’t you the embodiment of the Christmas spirit.” She had a forceful smile on her face when she saw her granddaughter’s dress.

“I try.” She shrugs. 

“Here’s your eggnog. Try to join the party soon.” She passes her the glass and walks back into the living room. 

Tristan came back into the house and stopped in his tracks when he saw her. “Whoa, Mrs. Claus, so, how does it work with you? Do I sit on your lap or do you sit on mine?” He winks as he walks over to her. 

She rolls her eyes, choosing to ignore his comment. “Which gift is yours?” She looked down at the tree. 

“This one,” He picks up a blue [gift](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2462386) bag that has snowflakes all over it and hands it to her. 

She opens it to see the cutest plush bobcat. “Aw, thank you. It's so cute and you stayed on budget.” She held it close to her chest then she felt something hard hit her arm. She looked down to see a bracelet around its neck. “You didn’t stay on the budget.” She gasped. It was a Pandora charm bracelet with silver and gold charms that were mostly hearts.

“I did, the bobcat is for Christmas and the bracelet is just because.” He took the bracelet off the stuffed animal and put it on her wrist.

“Thank you.” She grabbed his face to kiss him. 

“Come on love birds, the party is in here,” Rory told them. At this point, she was used to seeing them kiss and having to pull them apart. 

They walk back into the living room. “Oh, he got you a stuffed animal.” Emily looked at the toy in her granddaughter’s hands. 

“And this,” She held out her wrist that had the bracelet on it. All the ladies gather around her to look at them.

“Oh, a lot of hearts,” Holland shot Tristan a smile before looking back at the bracelet. 

“A man with good taste in jewelry is one to keep.” Emily smiles at her granddaughter.

“You know those charms run around 50 dollars each,” Alan hummed in approval. 

Anna looked down at her bracelet and counted 12 charms that would be around 600 dollars, that wasn’t counting the bracelet. She looks over at Tristan in disbelief. “Don’t worry about it.” He kisses her forehead making the older women swoon.

* * *

The party moves to the dining room table. “Emily, you’ve outdone yourself yet again.” Holland compliments.

“Yes, I can’t imagine the hours you spent slaving over a hot stove.” Alan cut a piece of his turkey. 

“You’re teasing me, Alan.” Emily gave him a playful glare.

“It’s delicious Emily.” He put the turkey into his mouth.

“A compliment for my chef is a compliment for me, thank you, Alan,” Emily said before eating some turkey herself.

“I for one would like to know where Henry is at this hour. Probably gallivanting around London like a bull out to stud.” Richard grumbles about the new hotshot at his insurance company.

“Richard pleases,” Emily pleads with him to let it go.

“Well, how is he supposed to negotiate the contract tomorrow morning if he’s been out at all hours with some cheap tramp,” Richard looked over at his friend.

“Knowing Henry, she wasn’t cheap.” Alan laughs.

“This is a wildly inappropriate dinner conversation especially in front of young ladies.” Emily points to her grandchildren.

“Grandma doesn’t know you well,” Tristan whispers in Anna’s ear making her step on his foot.

“Is it unbearably hot in here?” Richard pulls on his bowtie.

“Richard, don’t loosen your tie at the table.” Emily scolds her husband.

“So kids, what are your plans for the Christmas holidays?” Jessica, Alan’s wife asked them.

“I’ll probably just be hanging out with my mom,” Rory told her.

“Oh it’s such a shame she couldn’t come, she’s always such a kick,” Holland said. 

“Lorelai wasn’t feeling well so I suggested she stay home.” Emily lied. Anna and Rory shot each other unimpressed looks.

“It is hot in here. I’m going to lower the thermostat.” Richard stood up and walked out of the room. 

“Poor thing, what’s wrong with her?” Jessica asked.

“She has a touch of the flu. Richard forgets the thermostat!” Emily calls out for her husband. 

“I thought you said she was working?” Holland turns to ask Rory.

Rory looks over at her grandmother for messing up the cover story she made. “Well she was supposed to work but then she caught the flu so one way or another she couldn’t have made it,” Emily said quickly. 

“Tell her we missed her,” Holland told Rory.

“I will.” She nods.

“Richard! For heaven’s sake, Richard!” Emily got up to get him. 

“What about you guys?” Jessica asks the young couple at the table. 

“Probably just hanging out with her,” Tristan put an arm on the back of Anna’s chair.

“Oh, young love.” Holland put a hand over her heart.

“AW MY GOD, RICHARD!” Emily screams making them run to see what was wrong. 

Anna and Rory froze when they saw their grandfather lying limp on the floor. “I’ll call for an ambulance.” Alan took his cell phone out of his pocket. 

* * *

Tristan, Rory, and Anna were sitting in the waiting room. “Oh, Grandma finishes talking to the nurse. I’ll go see if she found out anything.” Rory got up to walk over to her.

“How are you feeling?” Tristan asks Anna. 

“He can’t die. I just started getting to know him. I know that's a selfish reason but I don’t care.” She put her head in her hands. 

“Hey, he’s not going to die.” He rubs her back. 

A man sat down next to her, she looked over to see Luke. “Luke?” She squints wondering why he was here. 

Rory walks over to us with a bunch of newspapers in her hand. “Luke?” She looks at him in the same manner as her sister. 

“I gave your mom a ride. We weren’t on a date.” He told them.

“Oh, okay. That makes me think you were on a date but whatever.” Anna shrugs.

“She and your grandmother just went back to see if they can find a doctor.” Luke points down the hall. Anna wonders how she could have missed them.

“Did they find out anything else about Grandpa?” Rory took the seat next to Luke.

“I don’t think so, but give your mom a couple of minutes back there. I bet she finds something out.” He told them.

“Thanks for bringing her.” Rory nods.

“You’re welcome. Hey, you okay?” He asks her.

“I don’t want him to die.” She admits.

“Well, you tell him that when you see him ok? People like to hear that.” Luke told her.

Lorelai came through the door making her daughters run over to her to hug her. “Mom!” 

“Hey, you! Hi.” She smiles at them.

“It was horrible! It happened so fast.” Rory held her hand.

“I never saw him look so helpless before.” Anna couldn’t get the image of him lying on the floor out of her head.

“They’re about to bring him out of the test room any minute so just hang in there,” Lorelai told them. 

“Where’s Grandma?” Rory looks at the doors.

“Kicking some patients out of the room with a good view,” She told them.

“Really?” Anna tilts her head, with the way her grandma was yelling at the nurse she wasn’t sure if her mother was joking or not.

“I hope they get him unhooked fast, otherwise he’s going without the life support machine.” She faked a concerned face.

“So how long before they bring him back?” Anna asks.

“Very soon,” She nods.

“I’d like to do something.” Rory held the newspapers close to her chest.

“Like rollerblades?” Lorelai wondered what she could want to do.

“Like get some coffee or make phone calls or do something that isn’t standing here waiting.” The only time that Rory felt almost normal was when she was getting the newspapers.

“Okay, got it. Well as partial as I am to the phone, I’m voting for the get coffee idea.” Lorelai said.

“Okay, good. Luke, tea? Tristan, coffee?” She turns to them, already knowing what her sister and mother would get.

“Ah, peppermint preferably,” Luke requested.

“Coffee with cream is fine,” Tristan told her.

“I’ll be right back.” She nods to them. Anna took her seat between Tristan and Luke. Lorelai ran to talk to Rory one more time before she went on her coffee/tea run. They spoke for a minute before Lorelai took the seat next to Luke.

A nurse walked over to stop in front of Anna. “Hello,” She smiles down at her. 

“Do you have news on my grandpa?” She asks, making everyone around her lean in to listen.

“No…. um... I know this might be too much to ask, but our volunteer to read Christmas tales to the kids had to call out. You’re dressed the most festive here. If you don’t want to, that's fine, one of us nurses can do it.” She points at her gingerbread heels. Anna stared at her for a moment as she processed what she said, with everything going on it was taking her longer than it normally would. “Sorry, forget I asked.” The nurse waved her hand and turned to walk away.

“Do you have books, because I don’t know any off the top of my head?” Anna asks.

“Yeah, we do.” The nurse nodded eagerly. 

“If you get more information, you can call Tristan’s phone.” She told her mother.

“Will do,” She gave a thumb up. 

“Come on,” Anna nodded for her boyfriend to come along. He got up and the nurse led them to the room the children were waiting in. 

* * *

“He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle. And away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, ‘ere he drove out of sight, Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night.” Anna read the last page of Twas the Night before Christmas attributed by Clement C. Moore.

The children clapped as the nurse who asked her to read came into the room. “Alright, kids it's time to get back to bed.” They awed in response to her. “I know, but it’s getting late and Miss. Gilmore has to check on her grandpa. Now, tell her thank you and goodbye.” She told them.

There were echoes of those words as they exited the room. A child named Hailey who was in a wheelchair and was connected to an oxygen tank stopped in front of her. “Thank you for coming to read to us. I love your earring. I hope your grandpa gets better.” 

“Thank you. You like my earrings, you can have them.” She took her red ornament earring off. 

“Really?” She asks. Anna nodded and dropped the earring into her hands. The little girl stared down at them like they were gold. “Thank you. Look, Mrs. Grimes, Miss. Gilmore gave me her earring.” She shows the nurse that was pushing her. 

“That’s nice. You’ll look great in them.” She smiled down at the child. “Thank you for reading to them. Your Grandpa is in room 202. He’s in stable condition.” She told her. 

“You don’t need to thank me. It was a pleasure reading to them.” Anna stood up and walked with Hailey to her room. Tristan trails behind her.

“Merry Christmas, Hailey.” She waved to the little girl when they got to her room.

“Merry Christmas, Miss. Gilmore.” She waves back before going into her room.

“That was sweet of you,” Tristan said as they walked to the elevator. 

“They were only five dollars, it was nothing.” She pushes the button. “It’s so sad seeing all of them. They look so small and sick. Most of them are in wheelchairs with IVs and oxygen tanks attached to them.” She stepped into the open elevator doors with him.

“Yeah, life is unfair.” He pushed the second-floor button.

“They’re also inspiring because even though they've been dealt such a crappy hand, they’re still smiling. They don’t let the problem with their health stop them from getting all the enjoyment they can out of life. I have a bad hair day and I’m grumpy.” She thought her day couldn’t give her any more mixed emotions, but she was wrong. “Thank you for being here with me.” She said as the elevator doors opened.

“Nowhere else I’d rather be than with you.” He grabs her hand and walks with her to her grandpa's room. “I’ll wait here.” He sat by Luke who was staring at his shoes. 

She walked into the room. “Hey Grandpa, how are you feeling?” She sat in the chair next to his bed. Her grandma was on the other side talking on the phone to someone about sheets. 

“Hello Anna, I’m feeling alright. I heard you read to some kids.” He said.

“I read The Elves and the Shoemaker, Velveteen Rabbit, and Twas the Night before Christmas.” She told him. 

“What happened to your earring?” Emily asks after hanging up the phone. 

“A little girl liked them, so I gave them to her.” She explains. 

“That was kind of you.” Richard reached over to squeeze her hand that was resting on the bed railing.

“It was nothing. Life put things into perspective for you.” She shrugs. 

“I’m glad some good came out of all this.” He smiles.


	11. Paris is Burning

Lorelai and Rory were walking down the street in Star Hollow playing the alphabet game with diseases to see who would have to clean out the fridge. Anna was walking a little ahead of them, seeing that she was the one to do it last time. “Puppies,” She screamed and ran across the street, nearly getting hit by a car. Lorelai screams in excitement also and ran after her. The animal shelter was having their once a month adoption day at the park.  
“Hi! Oh hi! Hi! Ooh! Look at the baby!” Lorelai ran up to a small dog in a crate.  
“Mom,” Rory warns her.  
“Aw, Buttercup was found cold and wet hovering under a hydrangea bush along highway 26. That's a sad highway.” Anna read the paper on her crate.  
“Compared to all the other happy highways she could've been abandoned by.” Rory sighs, knowing she would have to talk them out of getting this dog.  
“Her lineage includes cocker spaniel, golden retriever, Bouvier des Flandres...” Lorelai read.  
“Gesundheith,” Rory corrects her.  
“Thank you and Rottweiler.” She finished reading.  
“Buttercup is a special dog. She's extremely skittish and tends to react badly towards blonde-haired females, brunette males, children, other animals, red clothing, cabbage, or anyone in a uniform.” Rory read the rest of her bio.  
“I can change out of my uniform before coming into the house.” Anna reasoned.  
Luke walks up to them. “Hey, we just found the doggy version of you.” Lorelai points to the dog.  
“Can I help you?” A volunteer walks up to them.  
“Do not let these three anywhere near a dog. They can barely feed themselves.” Luke told the man.  
“That is a lie. We'd be excellent pet owners.” Anna defends them.  
“You cannot be serious.” Rory sighs. The volunteer walks away, not wanting to be part of this debate.  
“We would be. We could get him a pretty bowl…” Lorelai adds on.  
“It's her,” Anna reminds her mom.  
“...and a new name…” She said.  
“Mom,” Rory sighs again.  
“...cause this Buttercup thing has got to go.” She shook her head.  
“Do I need to remind you of Skippy?” Rory said.  
“Skippy?” Luke asks.  
“Skippy.” Anna put her head down in remembrance.  
“I can't believe you would bring up Skippy.” Lorelai gasps.  
“Skippy was our hamster,” Rory told him.  
“He doesn't care.” Lorelai shook her head.  
“What happened to Skippy?” He asked.  
“Nothing happened to Skippy.” Lorelai lied.  
“Every time mom would put her hand in his cage, he'd bit her,” Rory told him.  
“And laugh,” Lorelai adds on.  
“Hamsters can't laugh,” Luke told her.  
“Oh, this one laughed, trust me.” She looks annoyed by the hamster they had years ago.  
“So finally she got fed up.” Rory continued the story.  
“Of being laughed at by a hamster?” Luke wanted to make sure he heard that right.  
“Well yeah,” Lorelai said like she was in the right.  
“So she stopped cleaning its cage. Instead, every day she would stuff some Kleenex in there.” Rory explains.  
“She wouldn’t let either of us clean it because she said she had to teach him a lesson,” Anna told him how Rory and she were helpless in the situation.  
“You didn't?” Luke looks over at his friend.  
“It was the quilted kind.” She said with a small smile.   
“So this keeps going on and soon the cage is just a cage full of Kleenex that moves a little, and smells good.” Rory went on with the story.  
“I can imagine.” Luke kept his judgmental eyes on Lorelai.  
“Oh no, you can't.” She chuckled as she shook her head.  
“So then she takes the cage to the place where we bought him, waits for the sales guy to go behind the desk and dumps it on the counter then bolts.” Anna glares at her mother for giving away their pet.  
“You abandoned your hamster.” Luke narrows his eyes at her.   
“Look, I know it was bad, but this was a vicious hamster. This was like a Damien hamster with little beady eyes and a big forked tail and... a cape with a...hood...and bye bye Buttercup. Bye Luke.” Lorelai gave up by the end of the explanation.  
“You did the right thing.” Rory grabbed her mother's arm to pull her away.  
Anna sighed, giving Buttercup a sad look before following her family. “I want a pet.” Anna and Lorelai whines.  
“You have me.” Rory points to herself.  
“You won't play fetch with me.” Anna scoffs.  
“I might if you ever played outside.” She rolled her eyes.  
“Will you wear a collar?” Lorelai teases.  
“No.” She looks at her mom like she was crazy.  
“It'll be pink!” She reasoned.  
“You're sick.” She turned her head away.  
“Hey, watch how you talk to me. Remember what happened to Skippy.” She threatens.  
“Maybe, if mom doesn’t pick the dog we’ll be fine.” Anna tried to negotiate. Her mom is the one who could never seem to be able to get along with other species.  
“No, mom’s bad mojo is still in the house. You’ll just have to wait until you move out to get a dog.” Rory shook her head.  
“Well, then that’s settled. On my 18 birthday, I’m moving out.” Anna teases.  
“What, no! Don’t leave me.” Lorelai clings to her arm.

* * *

Richard was still in the hospital, meaning that it was only the girls that Friday night. “How's the squab?” Emily asks.  
“It's good.” Anna and Rory nod.  
“Lorelai?” She turns to her daughter.  
“It's the best tiny, weird bird I have ever eaten.” She told her.  
“I'm glad.” She gave her a big smile.  
“Why are you smiling like that?” She narrowed her eyes at her.  
“What are you talking about?” She tilts her head.  
“You're smiling.” Lorelai points her fork at her.  
“I'm happy.” She shrugs, still smiling. Anna looked at her grandma to see there was a hint of mischief in her smile. It wasn't outrightly wicked as Anna’s smile when she up to something, Emily’s was more subtle. One wouldn’t realize that something was wrong with that smile until after they were caught in the trap. Being that Lorelai was probably caught in that trap many times before, she knew that smile.  
“That's not your ‘I'm happy’ smile.” She shook her head.  
“Well, what smile is it, Lorelai?” She asks since she was acting all-knowing.  
“That's your ‘I've got something on Lorelai’ smile.” She smiles back at her, happy to be ahead of the curve.  
“Your mother must be very tired.” Emily looked at her grandchildren.  
“She works a lot,” Rory told her.  
“I grew up with that smile. I know that smile.” Lorelai push on.  
“Tell me about school.” Emily didn’t give her any attention.  
“Well, my French final went pretty well,” Rory told her.  
“I had to cut open a frog. I partner up with a dumb kid because he said he would do all the cutting and I would just have to do the report. But, he ended up backing out. So I had to do both. I wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be, which is good news because I'll probably have to clean out a lot of dead animals when I get into culinary school.” Anna put another piece of squab into her mouth. Emily blinks at her not sure of what to say to that.  
“You can change the subject, but I know the smile.” Lorelai brought it back to her mother’s smile.  
“Whatever you say, dear,” Emily gave her a look before turning back to them.  
“I've used it a few times myself.” Lorelai looks over at her children as well.  
“Mom,” Rory warns that she was going to end up ruining a good dinner.  
“So tell me about parent's day?” Emily asks them.  
“What?” Lorelai asks.  
“Parent's day? Next Wednesday? When all the parents are supposed to go to the classes with their children all day long,” Emily told her.  
“The Chilton newsletter came out today!” She cheered, happy to find the reason behind her mother’s smile.  
“You didn't read yours?” Emily smiles that smile.  
“Not yet.” Lorelai shook her head.  
“Ah.” She let out a noise as she checkmated her.  
“But you knew that…” Lorelai waves a hand in her direction.  
“Well,” She shrugs.  
“Hence the smile,” She pointed at her face.  
“Lorelai, you're being silly. There's no evil plan afoot here. I simply brought up a subject I thought we could all talk about.” Emily proclaims her innocent.  
“Oh right.” She said, not convinced at all.  
“I'll try another subject. The color blue is very pleasant, isn't it?” Emily said the first thing that came to mind.  
“Mom, not everybody can wait outside the mailbox for the Chilton newsletter to arrive and then instantly memorize the contents in three seconds.” Lorelai put her fork down to yell. Emily gave her that smile that was looking more mischievous by the second.   
“I'd like to weigh in on the blue color subject, please.” Rory didn’t want to sit through another rant in the car about her grandmother.   
“You have your priorities far be it from me to question them.” Emily looks down at her plate.   
“Just because I don't read the newsletter doesn't mean I don't care about my daughters.” Lorelai points at them.  
“So, are you going?” Emily asks.  
“To what,” Lorelai looks over at her.  
“To parent's day!” Emily gave her an, are you stupid expression.  
“Why don't we talk about it next Friday when I've read the newsletter? I guarantee it'll be more fun.” Lorelai wasn’t planning to go.   
“We could, except the fact that the parent’s day is next Wednesday,” Emily told her.  
“Wednesday?” Lorelai thought of what excuse she could give.  
“If we talked about it on Friday then you would've missed it,” Emily said.  
“Wednesday, huh?” Lorelai looks over at her daughters  
“Its ok mom, you don't have to be there,” Rory told her.  
“Yeah, it’s stupid anyway. Why would you want to sit through boring classes? Although in biology, we are going to dissect a fetal pig. So, that should be interesting.” Anna personally thought going from a frog to a pig was extreme. Lorelai made a face saying that was more reason not to go.  
“I guess we can talk about how you missed it.” Emily shrugs, letting them know what next week would be about.  
“I won't miss it.” Lorelai would rather sit through boring classes and a pig dissection than her mother criticizing her for being a bad mother.  
“Mom it's not a big deal, you're busy.” Rory didn’t want her to use one of her vacation days for this.  
“You know what, I'll go!” Emily perks up. Anna looked at her wondering if that was her plan all along.  
“What?” Lorelai snaps.  
“Why not? You have to work. I, as you have insinuated, have no life, therefore I will go sit with Rory and Anna at parent's day.” She points to herself proudly.   
“I'm not busy, I'm going. I will be there, that's it. End of story, ok?” Lorelai was still that sixteen-year-old girl that she feared that her mother wanted to take over her parental duties.  
“Fine,” Emily sighs.  
“Fine,” Lorelai needs to have the last word.  
“So, did you read on page two about the mother/daughter talent show?” Emily asks. Lorelai chokes on her food.   
“You okay?” Rory smiled. Anna put her hand over her mouth to fail at stopping her giggles. The sibling knew that there was no talent show. Their grandma was just messing with their mom.

* * *

“So, why did you text me 911, pick me up at 7:30.” Tristan pulls out of the Gilmore’s driveway.   
“My mom is going on a date with Mr. Medina at 8.” She told him.   
“What?” He swirls a little at that news.   
“Watch the road.” She hit him in the shoulder. “You can’t tell anyone. Rory didn’t even want you to know.” She gave him a stern glare.  
“Who would I tell?” He shrugs.  
“I don’t know your gossiping boyfriends.” She teases.  
“My friend and I don’t gossip, girls gossip.” He scoffs.  
“Oh please, all you guys talk about lately is the Geller family falling apart.” She rolled her eyes.   
“You enjoy that more than anyone.” He reminds her.   
“Yes, but I’m a girl.” She shrugs. They pull into a restaurant she has never been to before. “What is this? What does it say?” She looked up at the sign that she couldn’t read because it was in another language.   
“You’re taking French, you should know.” He got out of the car.  
“Well, excuse me for not being fluent.” She got out and followed him into the restaurant.

* * *

Rory and Anna were sitting at the counter in Luke’s. Sookie and Jackson came in, arguing about using Jackson’s new vegetable. When Sookie wouldn’t budge, he walks out. She took the stool next to Anna. “Jackson invented a new vegetable again?” Rory asks.   
“Yup,” She nods.   
“A zucchini tush,” Anna giggles at the name.   
“Yup,” She sighs.  
“It's too bad that the bowling league didn't work out for him,” Rory said.  
“Yeah,” Sookie took a sip of Anna’s coffee.  
“Hey, look I found them.” Lorelai came into the diner with two pairs of skates over her shoulders.   
“Where?” Rory asks.  
“They were in that drawer with the roasting pans,” Lorelai said, still not knowing how they got there.  
“Cool.” Rory cheers.  
“Oh, skates!” Sookie finally saws what they were.  
“Rory and I have a skating date,” Lorelai told her.  
“What about you?” Sookie looked over at the third musketeer.  
“I gave mine away at last year's rummage sale. I could never stand in them anyways.” She told her.  
“I'm Nancy Kerrigan,” Rory told Sookie.  
“And I'm Tonya Harding. I'm going to do the whole shoelace coming untied, nervous break, let me start again act and everything.” Lorelai gave the plan, play by play.   
Luke came over and rained on her parade. “When was the last time you put those things on?”  
“Oh, you are constantly trying to ruin my fun.” She pouts.  
“Do they even fit anymore?” He squinted at the skates.  
“Yes, they fit.” She held them close to her chest like he was going to take them away.  
“They look rusted,” Luke told her.  
“Well...can I just have some coffee please?” She wanted him to go away.  
Luke sighs, seeing that he wasn’t going to be able to talk her out of skating. “Hand them over.”  
“Why?” She put them out of his reach.  
“I'm going to clean them and tighten the blades.” He let out a huff.  
“Really!?!” She perks up.  
“Yes.” He groans.  
“Can you make them shiny?” She pleads.  
“The skates please,” He held out his hand.  
“Maybe add a couple of pompoms.” She suggested.  
“Just hand them over.” He told her sternly.  
“Thank you!” She gave them to him before he took his offer off the table. He took them in the back.  
“You get really good service here,” Sookie said. Luke only ever yelled at her.  
“Yeah, I do.” She nods.  
Sookie pager went off making her get up, “Got to go.”  
“Anything wrong?” Lorelai asks.  
“Too much yeast, too little bowl,” She told her.  
“Enough said.” She waves her off, knowing she wouldn’t understand any of it.  
“My breaks over,” Anna got up and went back into the kitchen. 

* * *

Anna was standing by her locker with Tristan and his friend. “You know I heard that Paris’s dad got a second family in Paris.”   
“Whoa.” His friend was amazed by the news.  
“You turned into a gossip girl,” Anna smirks. Tristan pinches her side, making her smack his hand. He went back to gossip with his friends. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rory talking to Mr. Medina. She turns to watch them talk. Rory had been getting close to their teacher, calling him by his first name. On the bus ride this morning, she suggested he come over to the next movie night. She was worried about Rory getting hurt if things didn’t work out between him and their mom.   
When Rory walked away, she saw her chance. “I have to talk to Mr. Medina.” She walked over to the man. Tristan watched her walk away with that serious look on her face. He hoped she wasn’t going to get herself in trouble. “Hello, Mr. Medina. I have a question about my grade, let’s talk in the class.” She walked into the classroom.  
He closed the door behind them. “You’re getting an A, but I have a feeling I know what’s this is about, here to warn me about hurting your mom.” Max knew she would be the more challenging of the two to get close to.   
“No, if I was going to do that, I would have done it when I first found out about you two. This is about Rory.” She leaned against his desk.  
“Rory?” He raises an eyebrow.   
“My mom is a grown woman who can make her own decision about who she lets in her life. But, Rory and I aren’t. Rory is starting to get attached to you.” She explains.   
“That’s a bad thing because…” He asks.   
“You’re reaching your two-month mark. No man has made it farther than that with my mom since I’ve been alive.” Anna let him know.  
“I can be the man who does.” He shrugs with a laid back look on his face like there was no question that they were going to have a good long relationship.  
“The problem is that it's not up to you.” She pushes herself off his desk and walks over to the door. “If you do make it past the two-month mark, you’ll wait until my mom pushes for our relationship to get closer. There is no reason children should be hurt.” She left him with that last piece of advice before walking out. 

* * *

Anna and Rory were in the kitchen doing their homework while their mom was she cleans out the fridge. If Lorelai was left alone she would either throw everything out or keep everything. “Four slices pepperoni pizza.” She opens the pizza box.  
“From?” Rory grabs a soda from the open fridge.  
“Tuesday?” She answers.  
“Last Tuesday? No, we had burrito last Tuesday. It can’t be the Tuesday before that, because I remember eating the last slices of that pizza.” Anna tried to think back to the last time they order pizza and had leftovers. “We need to start writing dates on these pizza boxes.”  
“The Tuesday in the not so distant past,” Lorelai shrugs.  
“Toss it.” Rory made a face. “So you remember Paris Geller.” She joins Anna on the small dining table.  
“Your very best friend in the whole world,” Lorelai picks up a takeout plate that had Chinese food in it that she couldn’t remember ordering.  
“Her parents are getting a major divorce,” Rory told her.  
“Really,” She throws the take out plate away.  
“Her dad is this big wig at a huge pharmaceutical company and they're printing all the sordid details about it in the paper,” Rory explains.  
“Ooh, how sordid?” She smelled another take out plate.  
Rory thought for a second before answering. “Well, it's not the Rich James incident, but Hugh Grant should be feeling pretty good about himself.”   
“The rumors going around the school are very Rich James though. There’s one going around that her mom got her whole backside done, which dumb because wouldn’t you fix the front too.” Anna shook her head. Each rumor was more ridiculous than the last. It was hard to believe that so-called elite students were not only coming up with them but believing them.  
“If she was anyone else in the entire universe I might feel bad for her.” Lorelai throws out another take out container.  
“I kind of do feel bad for her,” Rory admits, even though she knew the girl didn’t deserve her sympathy.   
“Really? Not even her friends feel bad for her. I’m pretty sure Louise made up that rumor about her dad having another family in Paris.” Anna looks up from her English notes to say.  
“Oh Rory, you’re the nicest kid ever to walk the earth.” Lorelai praises her oldest.  
“The whole school's talking about it. And the weird thing is that the whole dynamics there has changed for me.” Rory felt guilty that she was kind of benefiting for Paris’s downfall.  
“That because Paris is the one who made it social suicide to talk to you. Now that she’s up in flames, people can get to know you.” Anna scoffs. Sometimes Rory was too nice for her own good.  
“How did the dynamics change?” Lorelai shoves yet another take out container in the trash.   
“Well, Madeline and Louise, Paris’s best friends, they said hello to me the other day,” Rory told her.   
Lorelai opens a container of fries she brought home from Luke’s. “Really? Like a normal hello? Not like a 'Here's Johnny' kind of hello?” She spoke between fries.  
“Normal, friendly, no acts,” Rory got up to take a fry.  
“Wow, you're the new Heather.” Lorelai points a fry at her.  
“I guess.” Rory shrugs.  
“Definitely,” Anna got up to grab a fry.  
Lorelai gasps as she pulls another pizza box from the fridge. “Oh, hey, this is the pizza from mystery Tuesday. That one's completely fine.” She points to the box in the trash.  
“No, it’s not. We still don’t know when it’s from.” Anna stands in front of the trash to stop her mom from getting it.  
“It's in the box! It’s still good!” Lorelai looks around her to see that none of the pizza fell out in the trash.  
“Oscar!” She scolds her.  
“Felix!” Lorelai shot back.  
“Forget it!” Anna grabs the pizza box from her to also shove it in the trash.  
“Fine,” She pouts.   
Rory sat back down at the table, “So how's Swann's Way coming.” She asks her mom about the book she borrows from Mr. Medina.  
“Oh finished.” She shrugs. Anna narrowed her eyes at her as she sat down at the table in front of her notes. She took forever to read it. She probably would have never finished it if Rory wasn’t constantly nagging her too. Rory likes discussing books with her sister because she always had a completely different perspective than she did.  
“You're kidding! It took me forever to read that. I had to renew it 10 times.” Rory gasp.  
“The first sentence, I finished the first sentence.” Lorelai clarified.  
“Aha,” The siblings let out, now that made more sense.  
“Yeah, it's just I'm so swamped right now you know, it's the wrong time to start reading the longest book known to man. Hey, maybe you could give it back to Max for me?” She points at Anna, not wanting Rory to get any closer to him.  
“Just bring it with you tomorrow.” Anna shrugs.  
“Tomorrow?” She wonders why she would see Max tomorrow.  
“Parent's day?” Rory reminds her.  
“I know I'm just, I'm not sure I'm going to be able to make it,” Lorelai told them.  
“What do you mean?” Rory asks.  
“Well, I have that thing at the inn and I thought I could get away and now I can't.” She gave a vague response.  
“What thing?” Anna didn’t remember her mom mentioning an event taking place at the Inn.  
“The thing…. the inn thing,” Her mind was going blank.  
“What Inn thing?” Rory asks.  
“You know.” Lorelai shrugs.  
“No, I don't.” They shook their head.  
“The thing at the inn with the flags and the little men and the peanuts… the thing,” She was pulling things out of her ass now.  
“Little men?” Rory pushes her eyebrows to meet.   
“Forget it, it's not important. I just don't think I can go.” She closes the fridge.  
“Ok, fine.” Rory shrugs.  
“So, if you could give this book back to Max tomorrow, that would be great.” She tried to hand the book to Anna.  
“Why don't you just give it back to him the next time you see him.” She leans back in her chair.  
“Because I'm not sure when that would be and he should have his book.” Lorelai was letting her frustration slip through in her tone.  
“Mom, if you’re going to break up with him, do it yourself. Don’t ask me to do it for you by giving his book back.” Anna let her own frustration slip through.  
“You’re breaking up with him?” Rory looks up at her mother.  
“What are you talking about?” Lorelai drops the book on the table.  
“Well he hasn't heard from you and now you're asking Anna to give him the book back.” Rory thought of the talk she had with Mr. Medina today. Now, all the pieces were fitting together, Lorelai was planning on breaking up with him.  
“How do you know he hasn't heard from me?” Lorelai yells.  
“He wanted to know if you were going to parent's day and then he mentioned that you guys hadn't talked lately,” Rory told her.  
“He shouldn't be asking you about me.” She was angry that he was getting close to her kid. With closeness came the opportunity for pain, she wouldn’t put her kids at risk like that.   
“Why are you breaking up with him?” Anna asks. She always wonders what it was about two months that made it too deep for her mom. Was it the title of boy/girlfriend that came with dating for a while?   
“Because it's not working out,” She lied.   
“But you seemed so happy.” Rory never has seen her mom over the moon about a man before.   
“It's not right, that's all.” She sat down at the table.  
“So that's why you're not going tomorrow?” Rory glares.  
“No, I'm not going tomorrow because of the thing at the inn.” She tried to keep to her lie.  
“That's crap and you know it!” Rory yells.   
“Hey!” Lorelai gave her a look to let her know she was crossing the line.  
“There is nothing at the inn, you're avoiding Mr. Medina and you're trying to lie to us and you promised you would go and… hey, do whatever you want. I don't care. Just leave me out of it. And give him the book back yourself. Don’t be making Anna do your dirty work.” Rory goes to her room and slams the door.  
“Fine, I will.” She huffs.  
“Mom, if you’re breaking up with him because you don’t feel like he right for you, then I’ll give him the book. But, if it’s the idea of Rory getting close to him that scares you, then you should probably get over your fears and read the book.” She gathers her homework.   
“I’ll give it to him myself.” She grabs the pizza box from the trash. Anna went to her room, not wanting to watch her eat the trash pizza.

* * *

“Hey, not so fast,” Lorelai and Anna tried to catch up with Rory. She was speed walking in front of them.  
“The bell is going to ring,” Rory told them.  
“Before you go one more step, tell me you like me?” Lorelai walks in front of her.  
“You bug me,” Rory said. Of course, she always li…love her mom but she could be frustrating.  
“I'll take that as a yes. And I want you to know that I will deal with my issues with Max myself.” She promised.  
“Fine,” She nods.  
“Really,” She insisted.  
“I believe you.” Rory sighs.   
“So where are we going?” Lorelai wonders what the first part of the day was.  
“To my locker to drop off some of this stuff,” Rory walks to her locker.  
“I have to do the same.” Anna walks across the hall to hers.  
She was able to hear Paris and her mother arguing. “You can't just leave now,” Paris told her. It made her wonder why the woman showed up at all.   
“Paris, please,” Her mother sighs. Anna put the books she wouldn’t need until later in the locker. She could feel the relief in her shoulders already.  
“At least come to my lit class.” She begs. It made Anna feel a bit bad for her. She never had to beg her mom to come to support her.  
“This place is giving me a headache.” She rubs her temples.   
“Mom,” Paris pleads.   
“Is your face breaking out?” She leans to look at acne that wasn’t there. As much as Anna hated Paris, she had to admit the girl had flawless skin.  
“No.” She shook her head.  
“You have not been using that cleanser, have you? Now Dr. Yanalari prescribed that cleanser for a reason, to cleanse,” She scolds her.  
“Just lit class,” She asks again.  
“Paris with everything I have going on right now the last thing I need to do is face a bunch of bored people who are gossiping about me. I'll see you later at home. Use that cover stick I got you.” She storms off. Anna rolls her eyes. She couldn’t face the gossip, so she left her daughter to face it alone.  
Anna closes her locker before going over to her mother and sister. “Should have known the tree would be similar to the apple?” She nods over to Paris standing by herself in front of her open locker.   
“So what's first? Wait, don't tell me.” Lorelai put her hands up.  
“English lit with Mr. Max Medina,” Rory told her anyways.  
“Okay, see I told you not to tell me.” She sighs. “What about you?” She turns to her youngest.  
“I have Biology and after English. So unless you’re going to sit through two sciences classes, you should bite the bullet now.” Anna smiles at her.  
“How does the first annual mother/daughter ditch day sound?” Lorelai look between them.   
“Fetal pigs are a big part of my grade, so that’s not happening.” Anna shook her head.  
“Yeah yeah, ok... let's go.” She sighs. Rory and she went to English while Anna went to Biology. 

* * *

Anna raises her eyebrows when she saw only Rory exit Mr. Medina English class. “She didn’t run out mid-class did she?”   
“No, she is doing that thing right now.” She pouts.  
“Sooner or later, there’ll be one that we all like.” Anna pulls her sister into a hug.   
“Let’s go to the cafe, she going to be a while.” Rory and she went to the cafe to get their food and sit down at a table together.  
Tristan sat down at their table and made a kissing sound at Rory. “What the fuck was that?” Anna glares at him.  
“Oh, you two don’t know.” He was surprised. Rory may not talk to anyone but Anna had a few friends.   
Paris walks up to their table and stood to smirk in front of Rory. “What's going on?” Rory asks.  
“Oh, everyone's just talking about the mom that Mr. Medina was seen kissing just now.” She smiles down at her.  
“What?” The sisters gasp.  
“And the weird thing is… she looks a lot like your mom.” She points at her.  
“What are you talking about?” Rory look around at all the stare they were getting.  
“Your mom, Mr. Medina, mouths open. I saw them. How's the coleslaw? Good?” Paris cockily strutted away.   
Anna went to go after her, but Tristan pulls her back down. “Don’t touch me.” She stood up so she was out of his reach.  
“Anna, calm down.” He put his hands up.  
“No, because you think us being humiliated is funny too. Fuck you!” She glares at him.  
Lorelai walks over to them smiling. “Hey, did you save me some Jell-O?” The sisters share a look before walking out of the cafe. “What? Anna?! Rory?! Hey, where are you going?” She ran after them.  
Rory turn around when they were on the staircase to ask her. “Were you kissing him?”  
“What?” She gasps.  
“Mr. Medina, just now, were you kissing him?” Anna yells, not caring who was watching because everyone knew anyway.  
“Yes.” She nods.  
“What the hell is wrong with you?” Rory hissed.  
“I don't know.” She shook her head.  
“You said you were breaking up with him.” Rory would rather have her do that than this.  
“I was.” She reasoned.  
“I know I told you to be nice to him but this was a little extreme don't you think?” Rory said making Anna let out a bitter laugh.  
“It wasn't supposed to happen.” She told them.  
“Paris saw you, mom! Paris! Now it's all over the school!” Anna explains the situation that she put them in.  
“Oh God, I'm so sorry. I really am. See this is exactly why I didn't want to date him.” She points to the ground.  
“You didn't want to date him so you wouldn't come to our school and kiss him and humiliate us?” Rory asks seeing if she got this right.  
“Yes, that's exactly it.” She nods.   
“Why would you do this?” Anna yelled. Her mom’s love issues shouldn’t affect her school life and it defiantly shouldn’t affect her love life.  
“Because I'm human because I screwed up. I'm sorry.” She grabs their hands.  
“If you like him so much then why are you breaking up with him?” Rory asks.  
“Look, I broke the rules when I brought him into our lives and I realize now that was a very bad idea,” Lorelai said making Anna pull her hand away. She was still using them as an excuse.  
“But why,” Rory pleads for an honest answer.  
“Why? Because we are standing in this stairwell yelling at each other that's why! Because it's affecting you, it's seeping into your life and that is the whole reason I made these rules in the first place is to protect you! Both of you!” She raises her voice.   
“You know what, maybe it was a good idea that you hid your personal life from us when we were a kid but we’re not a kid anymore,” Rory told her.   
“No, you're right. You're two 40-year-old divorcees, my mistake.” Lorelai shook her head.  
“Ugh! I can't believe you're blaming this on us! You’re the one scared to get burned again, not us!” Anna went up the stairs. Rory followed her.   
“I'm not blaming you guys! And I’m not scared!” She runs after them.  
“You made up these stupid rules years ago about the way the Gilmore women would run their lives and now you're sticking to them even though they're crazy!” Rory stops to yell at her.  
“Oh hey, my crazy, stupid rules are the reason we're doing so good in our lives. They're the reason you grew up the way you did, the reason you're even in this school and the reason you're going to go to Harvard so don't you dismiss my rules.” Lorelai screams back.  
“Fine! Great! Well, maybe it's time for the rules to change!” Rory crosses her arms over her chest.  
“Yes, well, that's for me to figure out, not you!” She uses her mom’s card.  
“Great! Fine! Well, could you figure it out before French class because I'd rather you didn't start making out with Mrs. Collins.” Rory glares at her before going up the stairs.   
“Hey. no promises until I see what she looks like!” Lorelai follows her. Anna sighs, deciding to spend English class in the girl’s bathroom.

* * *

“Look, let's just refrain from fighting in front of the grandmother, ok?” Lorelai pleads with them in front of her parent’s house.  
“Fine with me,” They shrug.  
“The last thing I need tonight is a confrontation with my mother.” Lorelai sighs before ringing the doorbell. Emily opens the door. “Hi mom, boy the roads were a mess out there tonight.” She said as they walk inside.  
“Rory, Anna, go upstairs please.” Emily points up.  
“Is everything ok?” Rory asks.  
“Is Grandpa doing well?” Anna asks.  
“Everything is fine. Grandpa is good. I have to talk to your mother, please go upstairs.” She kept her glare on her daughter. They gave their mom a look wondering what was going on before going upstairs.  
“Do you think she knows?” Rory asks when they entered the guest bedroom.  
“There were a lot of parents there, so she probably does.” Anna sat down on the bed.  
Rory sat down at the chair in the front vanity. “I feel bad.”   
“You feel bad for everyone.” Anna felt like her mom could use some humiliation after what she put them through. She shouldn’t have even broken up with him there. She should have done it in a more private setting. 

* * *

Rory and Anna were sitting in the cafe. Tristan was sitting next to Anna begging her to end the silent treatment. “I’m sorry. You haven’t talked to me since Wednesday. It’s been five days. You’re not even wearing your bracelet. Does mini bobcat even have her head still?”   
Paris, Louise, and Madeline walk up behind Rory. “See, I told you he wouldn't date a teacher,” Louise smirks at Rory’s back.  
“I wish my mom would sleep with my teacher, it would make midterms a lot easier.” Paris snickers.  
“Your mom can’t even get your dad to sleep with her, so I wouldn’t get your hopes up.” Anna snickers. Paris glared at her.  
“I got this,” Rory slammed her book shut and stood up to glare at her rival. “Madeline, Louise, would you excuse us for a minute?” She glances at her goons.  
“Ooh, catfight.” Louise gave Rory a look that said she wasn’t going anywhere.  
“I’d go if I were you when the quiet one snaps it's never pretty.” Anna glares at them. After getting the nod of approval from Paris they left.  
“You're not going to kiss me are you?” Paris smiles at her. Anna bites her tongue to stop from saying that it wouldn’t happen even in her wet dreams. She would let Rory have her fiery moment.  
“What's wrong with you?” Rory snaps at her.  
“Nothing, I'm great.” She shrugs.  
“You've just spent the past two weeks with all of your family's private problems printed in the newspaper for everyone to read and talk about. I saw how you walked around here! I saw how much you hated it. And then you turn around and pull something like this? Doesn't that seem crazy to you? Do you have any idea how many people you've hurt? Forget me, my sister, and my mom, what about Mr. Medina? He likes you, he encourages you. He holds up your papers and tells the class how great you are. And then you turn around and spread stories about him.” During Rory's lecture, Paris looks away. Anna couldn’t tell if it was because she thought Rory was being naive to think she cared or if she was feeling guilty. When Paris looks back at Rory with a blank face, Rory sighs and grabs her stuff. “Whatever, forget it, you have no idea what I'm talking about.” She walked past Paris.   
Anna got up to follow her when Paris spoke. “I do like Mr. Medina.” She sat back down.  
“Well, I'd take some dance lessons causes the way you express yourself needs a little work.” Rory turns back around to tell her.  
“I... I probably shouldn't have told people what I saw.” Paris admits.  
“No, you shouldn't have.” She agrees.  
“I'm sorry...things have been...well...not good lately.” It was painful for her to open up to Rory, to anyone.  
“I know.” She nods.  
“I just didn't want them talking about me anymore, that's all.” She looks down at her shoes.  
“Well, it worked.” Rory sighs.  
“Yeah,” Paris nods.  
“You know, i-if you want to talk…” Rory offers.   
“Hey, we are not friends.” Paris snaps.   
“Oh, that I know. But if you ever do... want to talk about…” Rory kept her giving her offer. She realized these past two weeks that Paris didn’t have any real friends. It made her feel sad for her.  
“I will if I want to.” She walks past Rory.  
“Okay.” Rory shrugs looks at her sister who was annoyed that she was offering Paris friendship.  
“But I probably won't,” Paris said, making Rory turn to her.  
“That's fine.” She let Paris know that she didn’t care either way. She wasn’t the one missing out.  
“But if I do…” Paris said.  
“I'm around,” Rory promised.  
“Okay. I'm going now.” She points to the door.  
“Bye.” Rory sighs.  
“Bye.” Paris starts to leave but then turns around. “I doubt I will.”  
“I'm not holding my breath.” Rory rolled her eyes and sat back down. Paris finally walks away from them.  
“Sometimes your sweetness makes me ill.” Anna bites into her butter roll. Rory rolls her eyes at her sister.  
“I’m sorry, Rory,” Tristan said.  
“What?” Her jaw dropped.  
“I’m sorry. It is one thing to make playful gabs when it's just me making fun of you and you can throw them back. But, to do that to you when the whole school is making fun of you is wrong. I like to think of us as friends. I will start acting more like it.” He said it in such a sincere way that Rory had a hard time taking him seriously. It was always teasing with him, she felt like it had to be a trick.  
“Don’t call me, Mary.” She made her demand.  
“Strictly Rory from now on,” He promised.   
“Okay, you may forgive him.” She nods to Anna. Anna pulls out her bracelet from her backpack to put it on. She leaned over to give him a peck. “Don’t do that in front of my food.” Rory pointed her fork at them.   
“Bossy Rory is in full force today.” Anna teases.  
“Yeah, so watch out.” She made a stabbing motion with her fork.

* * *

“Mom, we’re home,” Rory yells when they enter the house.  
“You’re never going to guess who told off whom today.” Anna walks into the living room to find it empty.  
“Or who gave me an apology?” Rory went into the kitchen to find it empty too.   
When Lorelai didn’t run out to get the juicy gossip, the girls began to worry. “Mom?” They walk up the stairs to her room. Their hearts broke when they saw her lying on her bed crying. They lay down on either side of her and hugged her. Rory strokes her hair while Anna wipes the tears from her face.


	12. Triple Date

Rory and Lane were sitting on the couch in the Gilmore house. Anna was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table. Lane dumps a bag of new CDs onto the table. “Wow, you went new CD crazy!” Rory looks at all of them.

“They just had an amazing selection today.” Lane shrugs. 

“The best of Blondie, Kraftwerk, Young Marble Giants, Yoko Ono… really?” Rory gave Lane a judgmental look. 

“A very misunderstood artist and the Beatles would’ve broken up anyways.” Lane defends her music choice.

“Have you shared this theory with anyone?” Rory smiles. 

“I know it, Yoko knows it, and Sean knows it. Julian’s still in denial but what can you do?” Lane said as if she had a conversation with all of them.

“Even if that's true, it's still hard to forgive her when I could have gotten another Beatles album or two.” Anna grabs Yoko Ono’s CD to look at the back for the song titles.

“But, what if those albums were trash and tainted their legacy. In that way Yoko Ono saved them.” Lane grabbed the CD from her. 

“I’m going to pretend like you didn’t mention trash when talking about the Beatles.” Anna let the hypothetical argument go. 

“Ok, I must listen to anyone named Claudine Longet.” Rory took the CD out and put it in the player.

“Rory…” Lane turns to her friend.

“Yes, Lane?” She answers.

“I have a favor to ask you.” She told her. Anna, being her nosey self perks up to hear this. 

“Uh-huh?” She nods that she was listening.

“Well, you know Dean?” She spoke of him because he was a part of the favor.

“My boyfriend?” Rory smiles at her nervous friend.

“Yes.” Lane nods.

“Yes, I do.” She nods.

“Ok...well remember I was telling you about his friend Todd?” Lane brought up the time she talked about him at the canned food drive.

“Todd. Yes.” Rory nods that she was keeping up with this beating around the bush favor that Lane was asking for.

“Have you met him?” Lane asks.

“No.” She shook her head.

“Well, he’s cool,” Lane told her.

“Good.” She smiles.

“Really cool,” Lane stretches out.

“Good again,” Rory shrugs. She was happy that Dean had a good friend, but didn’t understand what Lane was getting at.

“Really, really cool,” Lane went on.

“Good still holds.” Rory tilts her head.

“My god Rory, she wanted Dean to set her up on a date,” Anna yells, running out of patience.

“Hey. I’m studying in there.” Lorelai came out of the kitchen to tell them.

“We know, if not you would be out here with us.” Anna looks up at her mother. 

“I have like 6,000 pages of case studies to memorize and this whole big test on the Wal-Mart phenomena coming up on Friday and because I have a life and a job, and since business school is not the only thing I have to concentrate on, I’m behind, and I’ll probably fail and then that little 18-year-old annoying gnat who sits behind me will get another A and make that I’m smart you’re dumb face to me for the rest of the week and I’ll be very upset and will possibly cry.” Lorelai rants.

“The music and Anna is too loud.” Rory got where her mother was going.

“Hey!” Anna pouts, she only yelled once.

“Yes.” Their mother nods.

“Got it,” Rory turns the volume down.

“Thank you,” Lorelai goes back into the kitchen.

“So anyhow, I was wondering if you could talk to Dean about maybe talking to Todd about me.” Lane got to the first part of her favor.

“I guess.” Rory shrugs. It was a simple favor. She didn’t know why Lane was so nervous to ask.

“And then maybe you could ask Dean to ask him out... for me.” She added on when she saw Rory and Anna's confused faces.

“Good, because I don’t think Dean would want to go out with Todd. It might screw up their friendship.” Rory teases.

“And then I was thinking that this date could maybe happen this weekend.” She got to the second part of the favor.

“Huh.” She looks unsure if she could make that happen.

“Sunday preferably,” Lane had this timed perfectly in her head. 

“Well...” Rory was about to explain that she couldn’t make any promises that Todd would say yes.

“After church,” Lane went on.

“Lane...” Rory was worried that she was getting her hope up.

“But don’t mention church,” Lane told her.

“Okay, hold on a sec...” Rory got interrupted by Lane again.

“Unless he’s into church,” She looked unsure if he would be.

Lorelai came back into the living room. “Hey, uh, now it’s too quiet.” 

“I’ll turn it up.” Anna turns the volume up.

“Thank you,” Lorelai starts to leave, but stops to listen to the music. “Who the hell is that anyway?”

“Claudine Longet,” Rory told her.

“The chick that shot the skier,” Lorelai gasps.

“Uh, sure, why not,” Rory shrugs, having no idea what her mom was talking about.

“Wow, renaissance woman.” She went back into the kitchen.

“You want me to set you up with Todd?” Rory looked back at her friend.

“Yes and I was thinking that you and Dean could come with us so that it’s not that big of a deal,” Lane asked for the last part of the favor.

“If Rory goes, I want to go.” Anna got up to sit next to them on the couch.

“Well, ah...” Rory stumbles. 

“You don’t want to do it?” Lane asks.

“No, I…” Rory didn’t want to, but she wanted to say it nicely.

“That’s okay I understand… no big deal. Hey, Grand Daddy new album used… I love a bargain.” Lane picks a CD off the table to change the subject.

“I just really don’t know this Todd guy,” Rory told her.

“I do.” Lane nods.

“You’ve met him twice.” Rory put up two fingers.

“But the third time’s a charm” Lane put up the three fingers.

“How do you know this guy’s right for you?” Rory didn’t want to sit through an awkward evening.

“She doesn’t know if Todd is the right guy, but she has to find out. We as her friend owe it to her to be by her side to see it through. We weren’t there with Rich and looked at what happened.” Anna pleads with her sister. She always pictured them going on triple dates and having fun while all being in love. 

“Okay so….” Lorelai came back in and turned off the music. “How important is this whole business school thing anyway? I mean, so what if I never run my own inn? I like my job, I like my house, and I like my life. And I certainly don’t want to be one of those people who are never satisfied with what they have, you know? I mean some people don’t have legs or arms. I have legs and arms. What more could I possibly want than legs and arms? I mean, I could take all the classes in the world, that’s still not going to give me what I already have.” 

“Legs and arms,” Rory said slowly, so her mother could hear how insane she sounded.

“Yes... Am I sounding completely crazy?” She asks.

“Yes, you are.” Her daughters nodded.

“Wal-Mart is boring!” She whines.

“Study!” Rory points to the kitchen. Lorelai groaned as she went back into the kitchen. 

“So?” Anna and Lane turn to Rory.

“So?” She echoes back.

“Rory?” Lane whines.

“Okay.” She gave in.

“Really,” Lane wanted to make sure she would do it.

“Yes Yoko,” Rory smiles. The girls share a group hug.

“So whatcha doing?” Lorelai came in to break up the hug to sit in the middle of them.

* * *

“So, how do you feel about going on a triple date?” Anna asked Tristan. It was a half-day, so they were going to lunch and then a movie. Right now, they were at Red Lobsters.

“With who,” He asked.

“There would be us.” She points at him and herself.

“Obviously,” He took a bite of a biscuit.

“There would be Rory and Dean, along with Lane and Todd. It’s this Sunday.” She took a biscuit herself.

“I didn’t know that Lane had a boyfriend.” He leaned back as the waiter put his combo of lobster and crab in front of him. 

Anna got her shrimp scampi. She waited until the waiter walked away to tell him, “Todd, not her boyfriend. He’s a potential boyfriend.” 

“Oh no, don’t tell me this is their first date.” He groans.

“What’s wrong with that?” She asked.

“First dates are awkward enough, without adding other people to the mix.” He shook his head, not wanting to go. 

“Then don’t think of it as a date, think of it as us all hanging out.” She rephrased it.

“Does Todd know that this is a date?” Tristan wondered if they were trapping the guy.

“Yes, well I don’t know, Dean is going to ask. He’s Dean’s friend” She explains.

“Poor Dean,” He felt for the guy. 

“So, you’ll come?” She needed him to come or she couldn’t go.

“Why do we need to go? If he’s Dean’s friend, can’t just Dean and Rory go?” He sighs.

“Because, I’ve always dreamed of us all going on couple retreats,” She told him. 

“Retreats? No way in hell.” He shook his head.

“This isn’t a retreat. This is a simple movie and dinner date, but it’s a start.” She reassured him that it would only be one night. For half the night they wouldn’t have to even talk to anyone, because of the movie.

“Fine, I’ll go, but this is the last time I do this with a couple that is going on a first date.” He cracked open his crab.

“So, I can count on you being there for Todd and Lane’s second date.” She teases. Tristan shot her a dark look, “Just kidding.”

* * *

It was Sunday night, the Gilmore Girls plus Lane and Sookie were getting ready for their dates. Anna did Lane’s hair and makeup before she went downstairs to get dressed from Rory’s closet. Anna brushes her hair and lets her natural waves fall down her back. She painted her eyelids a gold-ish brown and put on mascara. She put on a pale pink lipstick and light pink blush. She put on an off the shoulder black and gray striped [sweater](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2468273) and black tights. She slides on a pair of gray sweater trimmed buckle boots. She slipped on the Pandora bracelet. She threw her black and white Marie from the Aristocrats cross-body purse that had a pink bow keychain on it over her shoulder. 

She walks to Rory’s room. “The story we are telling mom is that we are meeting Dean and Tristan at the movies. We just happen to run into Dean’s friend at the movies.” Lane whispers to her. 

“Okay,” Anna nods. They walk out of Rory’s room to see Lorelai waiting for Sookie at the bottom of the stairs.

“We’re going,” Rory yells to her mother after putting on her jacket. She hands Lane and Anna theirs.

“Oh, where,” She turns to them.

“We’re going to a movie with Dean and Tristan.” Anna puts on her black jacket.

“Nothing dirty, violent or French please,” She told them.

“The Emperor’s New Groove then.” Anna nods her head.

“Are you going to be home late?” Rory asks her mom.

“Well, there’s a bit of doubt as to whether or not we’ll ever actually get out of the house at all tonight. Sookie please!” She yells up the stairs.

“Ok! I’m here, I’m down.” Sookie came down the stairs looking very pretty in a red dress that had butterflies on the skirt.

“You look beautiful, Sookie.” Anna gave her two thumbs up along with Rory and Lane. 

“Thanks, girls.” She smiles bashfully at them.

“Wow! Hey, where’s your coat?” Lorelai smiles at her best friend.

“It’s upstairs.” Sookie points up the stairs.

“Aren’t you going to need it?” Lorelai asks.

“Oh well, it got caught around the thing, and then when I twisted around to get loose, and then the choking started. I’m free now.” Sookie spoke of her clumsy nature.

“Ok. I’ll get you something to wear.” Lorelai went to look in the closet by the door that had all types of outerwear in it.

“I would appreciate that,” Sookie said.

“Bye.” The teens waved.

“Bye kittens,” Sookie yells as they walk to the door. 

“Bye girls,” Lorelai said when they passed her.

They walked to the bookstore that was turned into a theatre for the night where the boys were waiting outside for them. For some reason, they were standing at different sections of the line. Dean towards the front, Todd was few people behind him, and Tristan was a couple of people behind him. The girls went to the dates. “Hey,” Anna went to stand by her boyfriend. 

“Hey.” He wraps his arm around her shoulders.

“At least we’re only two people behind, so we can eavesdrop,” Anna whispers as she stares at the back of Lane and Todd’s heads. 

“That was my goal.” He rolled his eyes.

“And the amazing thing is, all these girls are screaming and none of them are getting the joke. He’s playing the character of a rock star. I mean Beck is a genius and all these stupid girls are screaming at him just because they’re buying into the rock star image. I love Beck. I understand Beck. And the Foo Fighters, Gods. I mean, have you heard the acoustic version of Everlong? I can’t even talk about it you know? Hey, you know who I’ve gotten into lately? The velvet underground… oh and Nico, she's an amazing depressing scary German chick. I have the CD if you want to borrow it sometime. What kind of music do you like?” Lane rumbles on and on while Todd looks around like he is trying to find a way out.

“My god, get off the topic of music,” Tristan whispers feeling second-hand embarrassment for the girl.

“I don’t know… whatever.” Todd shrugs.

“AH, he’s not even trying.” Anna glares at the back of his head.

“Fugazi?” Lane notices his shirt.

“What?” He wasn’t sure if she was speaking English at this point.

“The band on your shirt,” She points to his shirt.

“Oh, huh, pretty cool picture.” He looked down like it was his first time seeing it. Anna hides her face in Tristan's arm to cover up her groan of irritation.

“You don’t know what’s on your shirt?” Lane realized the guy she was checking out for months was an idiot.

“It’s my sister’s.” He told her.

“Oh.” She faced forward not knowing what else to say. Rory looks behind to smile at her, she smiles back. Seeing Rory remind Lane of another topic they could talk about. “Well, what about books? Do you like books?” Todd shrugs his shoulder. “Magazines?” His response was a glance. “What about school? What are you majoring in?” She knew he had to have an answer for that.

“I was thinking about majoring in gym.” He told her. 

“Gym?” She asked, not knowing that was an option.

“If I major in gym, I only have to take 4 classes my senior year.” He smiles, proud of his plan.

“Oh, cool.” She nods with a head full of regrets.

“Does Dean hang out with this guy to feel smart?” Anna rolled her eyes as the line moved.

* * *

“The movie was good.” Tristan stretches as they walk out of the bookstore. The movie tonight was Attack of the Fifty Foot Woman.

“Allison Hayes looks stunning in it.” Anna thought something was alluring about beautiful women in black and white.

“Yeah, the giant chick was hot. It was a good flick.” Todd nodded along.

“Yeah, not bad,” Dean agrees.

“Lane, what’d you think?” Rory looked to her friend that was walking behind them.

“Uh, I think it’s late and I should be getting home.” Lane put her hands in her pockets.

“Really?” Todd asks.

“Yeah but it’s been fun.” Lane gave a weak smile.

“Oh come on. Let’s go get some ice cream or something. We can eat it fast, get that freezy brain thing going. It’s cool.” Todd looked at all of them for approval.

“I’m down for the ice cream, but not for the brain freeze. Although, I will watch you get one.” Anna smiles at the giggling idiot. 

“So tempting and yet….” Lane was going to reject him when she was interrupted. 

“LANE KIM!!!” Mrs. Kim came down the road yelling in Korean.

“My mom!” Lane gasps.

“My mom!” Anna and Rory whine when they see that Lorelai was behind her. 

“Two moms, that’s gotta be bad,” Todd looked at the two older women running over.

“Only if it’s your mom,” Anna sighs.

“Mama, I was just about….” Lane met her mom halfway to get yelled at in Korean some more.

“Mom, I can…” Rory tells Lorelai.

“So not the time Rory,” She shook her hand as she walked over to them.

“You lied to me!” Mrs. Kim shouted.

“I’m sorry.” Lane looked down at her feet.

“Get home right now!” She pointed down the road. The Kims made their way back to the house, one angry and the other scared. 

“Whoa, rough family.” Todd felt bad for the girl.

“What’s going on?” Dean looked at his girlfriend.

“Oh, a bit of information was left out of the mom packets tonight,” Lorelai explains.

“I’m sorry.” Her daughters told her.

“Ok. Mother/daughters #2 are leaving now. Say bye Rory, Anna.” She gave her daughters a pointed look.

“Bye.” They told their boyfriends.

“I’ll, uh, call you later,” Dean said. Lorelai made a noise of disapproval. “I’ll call you tomorrow.” He rephrased. That got a hum of approval from their mother.

“Me too,” Tristan nods to Anna.

“Bye Guys.” Lorelai drags her daughters away.

“That’s Rory’s mom? She’s a babe man!” Todd yells as they were walking away.

“And what were you two thinking?” She hissed at them.

“It was mine and Lane's idea mom, we drag Rory along. She didn’t even want to do it.” Anna defends her sister.

“No, it’s my fault too. I didn’t have to go along with it.” Rory shook her head.

“This isn’t about you guys going on a date. This is about lying. You lied to me, me! What is that nonsense all about?” She throws her arms out.

“I shouldn’t have done it. I know I shouldn’t have done it.” Rory admits. Anna stayed silent since she had no doubts about doing it.

“Damn right you shouldn’t have done it.” She snaps.

“But Lane wanted to go out with Todd, and of course she couldn’t tell her mother so I didn’t tell you so you wouldn’t have to lie for us,” Rory explains why she did it.

“You lied to me so I wouldn’t have to lie to Mrs. Kim?” Lorelai wanted to make sure she got that correct.

“Yeah,” Anna nods, even though she wasn’t there when they made up the lie. It sounds like a damn good reason to lie.

“Oh my God, you really are my daughters.” She sighs.

“I’m sorry.” Rory apologized again.

“I have to know where you are at all times, especially when you have my shoes on.” Lorelai points at Rory’s feet.

“I know.” She nods.

“This whole trust thing only works if it goes both ways kid.” She points to herself and then them.

“I hated doing it,” Rory said.

“Me too,” Anna nods along.

“Good.” Lorelai was happy about that.

“Would you have?” Anna wonders if tonight could have ended better.

“What?” Lorelai asked.

“Lied for us?” Rory had the same curious thought her sister did.

“To Mrs. Kim?” She now got what train of thought they were on.

“Yeah,” They nod.

“No.” She shook her head.

“Why?” Rory thought Mrs. Kim was ridiculous, so she didn’t see the harm in lying to her.

“Because that lady’s scary,” Lorelai told them. Anna had to agree, she looked like a bat out of hell when she was running down the road earlier.

“Mom,” Rory whines.

“I can’t lie to another mother. That’s breaking the code.” She spoke about the mother's code again. The one where mothers respect the rule the other sets for their kids even if it's different than theirs.

“So then what were we supposed to do tonight?” Anna asks. Was Lane supposed to live a loveless life to please her parents?

“Look, I know that Mrs. Kim and Robert Duvall in The Great Santini share a striking resemblance, but she is Lane’s mom. She has the right to tell Lane she can’t do something, you have to respect that and I really have to respect that.” She explains to them. 

“So we were in a no-win situation tonight.” Rory sighs. For Anna that made her feel better about lying. At least Lane got to go to the movies with a guy she thought she liked. That was more than what she would have got if they told the truth.

“Yep,” Lorelai nods.

“Great.” Rory sighs.

“Sorry…. Hey, you know the one good thing we all learned from this?” She smiles at them.

“What?” Her daughters asked.

“That I’m a babe.” She teases.

* * *

Rory and Anna climb the tree to get to Lane’s bedroom window. Rory knocks on the window. Lane opened it as the sister sat on the roof in front of her dormer window. “Hey.”

“What’s up Rapunzel?” Anna smiles.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but in all my various fantasies about who might appear at this window, neither of you ever actually made the list.” She teases. 

“Lair,” Anna winks.

“So how are you? I haven’t heard from you in days.” Rory asked.

“I’m ok, I guess.” She shrugs.

“I was afraid to call.” She thought Lane might get more time added to her sentence if she did.

“I think that’s best for now.” Lane looks back for any signs of her mother.

“Your mom’s really mad, huh?” Rory sighs.

“The words convent and Siberia were both used several times and at least once as a combo,” Lane told them.

“I’m really sorry Lane.” Rory apologizes.

“It’s not your fault.” Lane shook her head.

“I shouldn’t have arranged it. I should’ve...” She would have gone on, but Lane stopped her.

“You arranged it because I asked you to and I’m really glad you did.” No matter how much trouble she got in she didn't’ regret that night.

“You are?” Anna was surprised. She always regrets something when she got in trouble and she never even got grounded before. The most she got was a time out and that was as a toddler. Now, she would just get the cold shoulder for a while.

“If you hadn’t set me up with Todd, then I would still be in love with him.” Lane couldn’t believe what a moron she was to think Todd was her soul mate. 

“Not the guy for you?” Rory laughs.

“Not the guy for anybody who can read, write, talk, or function on a basic human level.” Lane thought that Todd needed to find a Beavis to his Butthead.

“I’m sorry.” Rory felt bad that she struck out at love again.

“I was so bored that night I couldn’t see straight. I’ve been on Korean meditation weekends that have had more laughs.” She explains to them what a bad time she had.

“He liked you though, Dean told me.” Rory smiles at her. 

“I know, he called here,” She said.

“You’re kidding.” Anna gasps. Stupid people have the biggest balls.

“I pretended to be my mother and wouldn’t allow me to speak to him. Is that mean?” Lane asked.

“I think he’ll survive. He and Dean went muffler shopping today.” Rory shrugs.

“Yeah, he seems like the type to bounce back fast.” Anna didn’t think he had the attention span to mourn an almost lover. 

“That’s good.” Lane nods. She didn’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings, no matter how stupid they were.

“So how long before you can get out?” Rory didn’t know how many more times she could climb that tree.

“I don’t know. Right now I have to be in the house at all times except for school and church.” Lane sighs. 

“She didn’t give you a time frame at all?” Anna was surprised. Mrs. Kim has always given a time frame, sometimes Lane could get out early for good behavior.

“Nope,” She shook her head.

“I miss you.” The sisters told her.

“I miss you too.” She smiles at them.

“Is there anything I can do?” Rory asks.

“Yeah, don’t tell anyone I went out with Todd.” She would be mortified if anyone found out.

“Promise,” Rory nods. The girls shared a quiet laugh but went silent when they heard a noise.

“I got to go.” Lane closed the window.

“Bye.” The sisters climb back down the tree.

* * *

Rory and Anna walk into Luke’s with their mother who was waving her exam paper around. “An A, I’m very impressed.” Rory smiles at her.

“And annoying boy behind me?” She was ready to give the cherry on top of her great day.

“Yes?” Anna asks.

“B+” She smiles in triumph.

“Loser,” Rory teases.

They sat down at a table. “I know, it’s all very exciting. Ooh, hey did I tell you that Sookie and Jackson have another date tonight.” Lorelai gave them more good news.

“What is that? The third one this week?” Rory thought that had to be a record.

“I’m cupid. I can see love in the air.” Anna wiggles her eyebrows.

“Stop with the eyebrows, they're not even here.” Rory rolls her eyes at her before smiling at their mother. “That’s so great. I’m happy for them.”

“I know it is. Of course, if she tells me the story of how Jackson cultivates his own mealworms to help fertilize his plants one more time, I’m going to Romeo and Juliet them both.” She took off her jacket and scarf.

“It’s sweet.” Rory insisted.

“Mealworms,” She gave her a look.

“It's not the worms it's about her being proud of her man.” Anna thought it was cute how much puppy love Sookie was in. It looks adorable on her. 

Rory’s pager beeps making Lorelai tell her, “Hey, you know the rules. No pages before French fries.”

“Oh my God, it’s Lane!” She stared down at it in amazement.

“Oh, you’re kidding.” Lorelai looked to see that Lane's number was on there.

“I got the cellphone, let’s call her.” Anna pulls their shared cell phone out of her jacket pocket. The girls stood up to make the call outside.

“Where are you going? I want to hear.” Lorelai looks up at them.

“Outside,” Rory points to the door.

“Why?” She asks.

“Because Luke hates cell phones,” Rory waved at the sign he had up that said no cell phones. 

“So,” She shrugs.

“I do not want to incur the wrath of Luke. He is my boss.” Anna reminds her.

“Why not it’s fun,” She tilts her head like she was confused by their loyalty to the man.

“We’ll be back.” They walk out the door. 

Anna dials the number and puts it on speaker. “Rory? Anna?” Their best friend’s voice came over the phone.

“Lane?” They scream into the phone.

“I’m standing in the yard! I’m standing in the yard!” She jumps up and down.

“Oh my God, she let you out!” Rory and Anna jump up and down also.

“I can go as far as the sign.” She looked to make sure she wasn’t before said sign.

“That’s so great!” They cheered at the progress. 


	13. Concert Interruptus

Anna was looking through her things, because it was that time of year again, the annual Star Hollow charity rummage sale. “You better be doing better than mom. We agree to each donate a box of clothes this year.” Rory came in to check on her. 

“Oh yeah,” She nods to the box on her bed. 

“There are three pairs of socks in here.” She picked up a thermal sock. 

“They’re terrible. They have small rubber dots on the bottom to stop you from slipping on the floor, but they hurt your feet.” Anna explains why they were in the box. Rory drops the sock back in the box with an unimpressed face. “I know it's better than mom. She probably has nothing in her box.”

“This box better be overflowing in an hour.” She pointed down at the box before going back to check on their mom. 

“I haven’t worn you a while.” She pulled out a black top from her closet that had faded red luscious lips with fangs sticking out of them. The words bite me underneath the lips. “But, that is not fair to you, since I have to wear a uniform five days of the week. We have had a lot of good times.” The shirt was faded for a reason. Honestly, it should be thrown away since it had a few holes in it. “Ah, you’ll make some punk rocker happy.” She folded it up and put it in the box. 

Her mom ran into her room. “You better hurry up and fill that box or Rory will do it for you. She just blindly took a big chunk of my closet.” She ran out of the room to go back to hers to make sure Rory didn’t take anymore. 

“Oh my god,” Anna started to throw all the things that she wouldn’t change into that second into the box. 

* * *

When Lorelai first told them she was hosting the rummage sale this year, Anna was over the moon. She loved the rummage sale. She always found hidden treasures there, like Miss. Patty’s pink dress. She thought she would be able to get first dibs on everything. Now that their house was overflowing with rejected crap that they had to organize she wasn’t so thrilled. To shop at the rummage sale and to organize it were two different things.

“Sweater?” Rory pulls the item out of a garbage bag.

“Over here.” Lane put her hands up. 

Rory throws it to her. “Jeans?” She pulled it out.

“In the back of you,” Lane points to the pile behind Rory.

“I hope people wash these clothes before using them.” Anna looks at all the clothes that somehow end up on the floor.

“I would hope people know to wash whatever they get at a rummage sale.” Lane said.

“A big furry purple thing that could be a hat, a toilet paper cover, or some kind of dirty hand puppet,” Rory held a weird fluffy purple object.

“Mystery box over here,” Anna put her hands up to catch it and put it in the box. 

Luke enters with a garbage bag in one hand and a paper bag in the other. “Hey.”

“Hey Luke,” They wave to him.

“Where do you want these?” He held the bags up.

“What do you have?” Anna asked.

“Clothes, rags….” He held up the paper bag. “...and some old pots and pans” He held up the garbage bag.

“Kitchenware can go in the kitchen and the clothes can go right over there.” Rory points to the pile of bags that they didn’t sort through yet.

“Ok.” He put the bag of clothes down before heading to the kitchen.

Lorelai came down the stairs and gave Rory a hand full of clothes, “Here Grinch.”

“Thank you.” She began to sort through it.

“Who wants cheese?” Lorelai asks the room.

“Are there crackers?” Rory asks.

“Somewhere in the state of Connecticut, yes there are crackers.” She nods.

“And the Gilmore house?” Anna knew they had crackers last night.

“Who wants cheese?” She looks over at Lane.

“Me, please.” Lorelai nodded and went into the kitchen. “Um, kittens in the toilet poster?” Lane held up a framed poster of kittens in a toilet.

“Another one? And this one is framed, why?” Anna was starting to get worried about the people in this town.

“This one is also signed.” Lane points at the bottom corner. Anna took it and put it next to the other two posters.

“Ah! There is a man in my kitchen, somebody calls the constable.” Lorelai screams from the kitchen.

Luke came back into the living room to tell them, “You’re mom’s a fruitcake.”

“Fruitcakes by the door please,” She ran up from behind him.

“Goodbye Rory, Anna. I wish you luck...” He looks at Lorelai. “...with everything.” 

“I appreciate that.” Rory nods. He walks out keeping his glare on the woman that gave him a scare.

“Ok, so rummage sale’s Sunday, today is Tuesday. At this rate, we are going to be sleeping in the yard by Thursday.” Lorelai looked around her house that was looking more chaotic than usual. “We have got to start getting some of this stuff out of the living room.” She threw a few slices of cheese at Lane.

“Hello?” Taylor walked in holding two paper bags.

“Go away.” Lorelai whines.

“I have a full set of dishes.” He told them.

“Come on in Taylor.” Rory waved him in.

“Oh, um, dishes in the kitchen please.” Lorelai faced him, not wanting him to mix the dishes up with the other things.

“Ok, but I have to explain something first.” He put the two bags down.

“Fine, go ahead.” She nods.

“The butter dish has a small chip in it.” He explains.

“Safety tip. Got it,” She points at him.

“It’s fine. I filed down the chip and if you place it strategically on the table, nobody will ever know.” He went into more detail.

“Uh, Taylor, would you like to write out some sort of instruction manual to go with the dishes?” She knew the neurotic man wouldn’t be at peace and leave her alone unless he felt like his dishes were in good hands. 

“Oh, could I?” He sighs in relief.

“Notepad’s in the kitchen.” She points him in the right direction. He picked up his bags and walked into the kitchen. “Ooh, that’s nice.” She grabs a jean jacket from the bag that Luke brought in. 

“Put that back,” Rory demands. Anna went over to sit next to Lane on some boxes to have a cheese break and watch.

“But it has rhinestones on it.” She lifts it for Rory to see.

“The point of this is to get crap out of here, not to trade it in for new crap.” She reminds her mom.

“Ok, are you seeing this?” She put it in front of Rory’s face.

“Yes, I am.” She lowered her mom’s arms.

“No, I don’t think you are, because if you were seeing this, you would see that this has Lorelai written all over it.” She put it up against her, so Rory could see how good she would look in it.

“Fine, we’ll just get rid of it at next year’s sale.” Rory sighs.

“Thank you.” Lorelai nods.

Sookie came in and took off her coat, “Ok, you guys are going to love me.” 

“We already love you,” Lorelai told her.

“No, I mean you’re going to love me.” She threw her purse and coat to the side.

“We do.” Anna nods.

“Trust me you guys are going to love me so much.” She walks up to them.

“Ok, the love is starting to fade now, Sookie.” Lorelai teases. 

“I have here in my hand, as requested by Ms. Lorelai Gilmore, five fabulous tickets to the Bangles at the Pastorella theater on Saturday!” She waved around the tickets she had in her hand.

“What?” Lorelai shouts.

“No?” Rory was in disbelief.

“Oh my god, I’m finally going to see the woman that I was named after.” Susanna cheers.

“Do you love me?” Sookie asks.

“Oh baby, do I!” Lorelai smiled.

“Are these good seats? These look like good seats.” Lane grabs the tickets to look them over.

“9th row,” Sookie pointed to the spot on the tickets that said so.

“I can’t believe you got me my tickets! How did you score these?” Lorelai was joking when she requested these. She never thought that Sookie would actually get them.

“Remember the Birnbaum wedding?” Sookie reminds her of the wedding that they had at the Inn a while back.

“Fiji fantasy?” Lorelai nods.

“Yes. They were so thrilled with the volcano wedding cake that they wanted to do something nice for me and since Mr. Birnbaum runs a ticket agency and I knew you were dying to go, so I asked him if he could…” Sookie points at the tickets that were still in Lane’s hands.

“Make five girls very happy.” Lorelai smiled.

“Yeah and he did!” Sookie was bouncing with excitement.

“Huzzah for the Birnbaums!” Lorelai cheers.

“Hey Sookie, if you got five tickets that means there's you, Lorelai, Rory, and Anna and that means…” Lane had been counting the tickets over and over. 

“Hmm, one for you!” Sookie smiled. Lane pulled her into a hug. “Oh, chickadee!” Sookie cheers.

“This is going to be a very special night. And you know what a very, very special night deserves?” Lorelai asks.

“What?” Sookie asks.

“A new outfit!” She picked up a pink mini dress.

“Mom,” Rory and Anna shouted.

“Yes.” She put it up against herself.

“No.” Her daughters shook their heads.

“What could the problem be?” Lorelai sighs.

“This is the tackiest…” Rory started.

“That something a washed-up cougar would wear.” Anna took it from her hands and threw it back down.

* * *

“As I mentioned yesterday, we will be holding a debate next week. Your subject is did Charles the First receive a fair trial? The pros will represent the parliament who deemed they had sovereignty and the cons will represent the monarch and try to prove that the charge against him was not legal. What is fascinating, Mr. Dugray?” Ms. Caldecott glared at the blonde who was staring at his girlfriend.

“Uh, nothing Ms. Caldecott,” He shook his head. He knew he was caught staring, but he couldn’t help it. All-day, Anna had this goofy smile on her face and a far off look in her eye like she was daydreaming. A look that she only got when he did something romantic or they had a big date planned. He knew that neither was the reason for the lovesick sigh she was letting out today. It made him a nervous wreck. He kept thinking that some small-town boy who could connect to her more than he could sweep her off her feet. 

“Nothing, Mr. Dugray,” She would like to think she engagingly taught the subject.

“My notes... my notes are fascinating, Ms. Caldecott.” He points down to his paper. 

“Yes, they are fascinating, Mr. Dugray. As I was saying, the pro and con teams will each have two minutes and 30 seconds for introductions, six minutes to debate, three minutes for conclusions, and five minutes for questions from the audience. The winner shall be decided by a hand count from the rest of the class. Does that sound like fun, Mr. Dugray??” The teacher singled him out again when he went right back to staring at Anna.

“What?” He looks back at Ms. Caldecott.

“The debate, does it sound like fun?” She repeated her question.

“Yes, it does?” He said it like a question.

“It does, doesn’t it Mr. Dugray?” She crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Oh, it absolutely does Ms. Caldecott.” He said with more enthusiasm.

“More fun than staring at Miss Gilmore’s ear?” Her naming being called and being pointed at pulled Anna out of her daydreams.

“Yes, Ms. Caldecott.” Tristan sighs. She looked over to her right where he was seated, but he was staring at his notes.

“Yeah, I think so too. Ok, any questions?” When no one raised their hand, she went on. “Good, I’ll assign your teams.” She began putting people in groups of three. “You, You, You, pro” She pointed at Rory, Paris, and Madeline. She made another group of cons. “You, you, you, pro.” She pointed at Anna, Tristan, and Louise. She thought about switching them around since Tristan was distracted by Anna, but she already had it work out by seating. 

“Excuse me, Ms. Caldecott?” Paris stood up.

“Miss Geller?” She turns to address her.

“I wasn’t sure who you pointed to just now.” She was hoping that she wasn’t in a group with Rory.

“Oh, uh, let’s see: You, Miss Lynn, and Miss Gilmore.” She pointed at them again.

“Are you sure?” She asked.

“Yes I am, but thank you for asking. Ok, you, you, and you, pro. You, you and you, con.” She went back to assigning groups.

“Sorry, Rory,” She pats her sister’s shoulder.

* * *

Madeline, Rory, Anna, Louise, Paris, and Tristan were standing outside the classroom. They were on different teams, but since they were both pro, they figured they could all work together. “So, I guess we should make a plan,” Rory said.

“To do what,” Madeline asked. Anna wondered how much money her parents had to bribe admissions to let her into Chilton.

“To work out our debate Madeline,” Paris glares at her oblivious friend. 

“Oh, yeah right.” She nods.

“We need a place to work.” Louise turns to Anna and Tristan.

“My house is out.” Paris looked down at her feet. 

“Why?” Anna asked.

“Because it is,” She snapped.

“You need a reason.” She pushed.

“My mother is having the entire place redone. She wants all evidence of my father out of there. So unless you want to sit on no furniture, while watching three Harvey Fierstein impersonators rip up the carpet and paint everything a ridiculous shade of white and call it angel’s kiss then we’re going to have to find somebody else’s house to go to.” Paris glares at the girl that had her crush’s arms wrapped around her waist.

“Alright,” Anna smiles at her. She was still bitter about what Paris did to her mother.

“My brother has the measles,” Madeline told them.

“My mom’s having an affair,” Louise said.

“My dad is having his mistress over since my mom is visiting her sister.” Tristan took his house out of the equation.

“Well, so is Rory, so we can’t go to our house either,” Anna said, making Rory throw her pen at her.

“I guess we can go to my house. I mean, we’re having a town rummage sale so it’s kind of a mess, but it’s there.” Rory offers.

“Isn’t your house kind of far?” Louise asked.

“It’s thirty minutes away by bus.” Anna knew that would make them not want to come.

“Bus?” Madeline whined.

“I don’t ride buses.” Louise shook her head.

“Oh such privilege,” Anna glares.

“Well, if you have a better suggestion...” Rory didn’t see any other option.

“I’ll drive.” Paris sighs.

“Ok, so tomorrow?” Rory sighs.

“Tomorrow,” Madeline nods.

“Fine,” Anna sighs.

“Fine,” Louise nods.

“Great, come on.” Tristan pulled Anna away from the group. “So, you got any plans?” 

“No, why do you have some for me? Is that why you were staring at me in class?” She pulled away to give a playful twirl.

“No, I was staring because you had this goofy daydream look on your face. So what's on your mind? Did you have a wet dream about me?” He leaned down to whisper in her ear. He was joking, but he needed to know. He had to get rid of the tightness in his chest.

“That’s right, I forgot to tell you. I’m going to see the woman I’m named after.” She told him.

“Who is that?” He asked.

“Susanna Hoffs, she sings and plays guitar in The Bangles. Sookie was able to get concert tickets.” She let out another lovesick sigh.

“That’s great.” He pulls her into a tight hug. He was relieved that it was a band and not another guy. 

* * *

“Tomorrow,” Rory told Lane about everyone coming over to their house.

“Wow.” Lane gasps.

“Yup,” Anna nods.

“All three of them, huh,” She wouldn’t want her three bullies coming to her house at once or at all.

“Double, double toil and trouble,” Anna said as they entered Kim's yard.

“Well, it should make for an interesting afternoon.” She tried to look on the bright side for them.

“With the pricking of my thumb, something wicked this way comes.” Rory gave another quote.

“You guys are doing very well in the Shakespeare class aren’t you?” Lane noticed that a lot of Shakespeare references were coming up lately.

“Not bad,” Anna told her. 

“Good.” She nods.

“Okay, so what’s the plan?” Rory wanted to make sure they were on the same page. 

“We’ll go in and ask her if I can go to a play tomorrow night with you guys and Lorelai.” Lane gave them the game plan.

“A play?” Rory arch an eyebrow.

“I think that’s the safest word. Show or concert would be very bad.” Lane told them the no-no words.

“What about saying it’s a movie?” Anna asked.

“Too far from the truth, almost a lie,” She shook her head.

“But a play is not a lie?” Rory narrows her eyes.

“Well, it’s far away from the truth that it might work but close enough to the truth that I think I can negotiate a purgatory stint if forced to,” Lane explains to them.

“Play it is.” The sisters nodded.

“Ok, we’re going in.” Lane led them inside her house. They watch as Mrs. Kim negotiated a deal with a man over a chair. “She just made a sale, now is a good time.” She whispers to them before walking over to her mom, “Hi mama.”

“What’s wrong?” She asked when she saw how red her cheeks were.

“Nothing,” Lane got nervous that her mom could already tell that something was up.

“You look flushed.” She leaned in closer.

“I do?” Lane touches her cheeks.

“You eat candy?” She asked.

“No.” She shook her head.

“Doughnut,” She went on to the next fatty food she knew Lane liked.

“No.” She shook her head. 

“Hostess fruit-pie,” She asked.

“No, nothing, I’m fine.” She needs the interrogation to stop.

“Hello, Mrs. Kim.” The Gilmore girls greeted her.

“Rory, Anna.” She gave them a look of acknowledgment before turning back to Lane.

“Mama, can I talk to you for a minute?” Lane asked.

“I’m busy.” She points to the clipboard she had in her hand.

“I know, I was just wondering if I could go somewhere tomorrow with Rory, Anna, their mom.” She had to ask now before she lost her nerve. 

“Tomorrow is church.” Mrs. Kim began writing a letter to say that the chair was old for the man that was buying it.

“This would be after church.” She told her.

“After church, we think about what we heard in church.” She continued to write. Anna found yet another impressive thing about the woman. She couldn’t talk and write at the same time, especially if it was about two different topics.

“Well, I thought I could think about what I heard in church on the way to the show.” The last word made Mrs. Kim look up from her clipboard.

“Show?” She narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

“Play,” Rory corrected.

“Not show, play, it’s a play mama.” Lane corrected herself. Anna didn’t understand what made a play so much more holy than a show. Has Mrs. Kim never heard about Rent, Phantom of the Opera, or Chicago? 

“Tell me about this play. What’s it about?” She was suspicious now.

“Ok, well, it’s about a group of people who own instruments and stand in front of other people holding them.” Lane realized now that she didn’t think this through.

“What?” She asked. Rory and Anna shook their head at how bad she was doing.

“I’m not sure what it’s about.” Lane bought herself more time.

“We could find out.” Rory jumped in.

“You find out, and then we talk.” Mrs. Kim told her.

“Excuse me. I’d like that letter if you don’t mind.” The man buying the chair came over to tell her.

“Yes, I’m coming.” She walked away with him.

“How’s that purgatory negotiation looking?” Anna teased.

“Not good.” Lane hangs her head.

“What do we do now?” Rory sighs.

“I’ll ask again later.” Lane needs some time to think about the made-up play anyways.

“Well, call me if you need anything,” Rory told her.

“Thanks, I will.” She nods. 

The sisters walk out to meet their mom at Luke’s. They smiled when they saw the rummage sale sign was up in his window. They walked in and took a seat at the counter. “If you want coffee, you’ll have to wait.” Luke walks over to take their order. 

“Hey Luke, someone put a sign for the rummage sale up in your window over there.” Rory points to the door.

“You can have decaf right now if you’re in a hurry.” He kept his head down while talking to them.

“You should call the cops about this. I mean we all know how you feel about public displays of town affection.” Lyn smirks at her boss.

“Your mom asked me to put it there, okay?” He looked up at them with a tired expression.

“And you said yes?” Their eyebrows went up that he would give in that easily.

“She’s not real good with no.” He could still feel the headache from this morning of her following him around badgering him to put the sign up in the window.

“No, she’s not.” Rory smiled.

“For every second you laugh at me, that’s one second longer you’re waiting for coffee,” Luke told them.

“Sorry, no laughing.” They push their lips together to stop it from coming out. 

Lorelai walks in with a brown cowboy that has black cow spots on it. She took a seat next to them on the counter. “Margaret Atworthy just dropped off three boxes of city council pot holders and begged me to take her grandson. People are getting crazy. What?” She asked when she saw their stares.

“What are you wearing?” Rory asked.

“Hey, we have already argued about the sweatshirt.” She pointed at the shirt she was wearing.

“Yes, but we have not argued about the hat.” Anna looks up at the tacky thing on her head.

“What hat?” She asks like she didn’t know what she had on her head.

“The one on your head, Annie Oakley,” Rory wanted to snatch it off. 

“It’s great isn’t it?” She smiles.

“Was it a part of some kids Halloween costume?” Anna asked.

“No kid’s head is this big.” Lorelai playful rolls her eyes.

“As nice as it is that you’re single-handedly trying to rebuild the bridge, you have got to stop buying up other people’s junk.” Rory sighs. At this rate, there would be nothing for the rummage sale.

“The money goes to charity. I look cute. Case closed. Oh finally, the coffee cavalry arrives.” She was happy to see Luke holding a pot of coffee. 

“What the hell do you think you’re wearing?” Luke glares at her.

“A hat,” She nods.

“Take that off.” He yells.

“What?” Lorelai asks. Anna and Rory's eyes widen, never seeing Luke angry before. He would grumble and get annoyed, but not truly angry like he was now.

“Now that is not yours, take it off.” He points a finger at her.

“But I’ll have hat hair.” She didn’t see why he was so mad about the hat. He wore that baseball hat all the time.

“I’m talking about the sweatshirt.” He points to the shirt she was wearing.

“Luke calm down.” She put her hands up.

“That is not yours.” He repeats.

“No, I found it in the bags of stuff for the sale.” She explains. It was impressive how she didn't get angry or scared. She kept calm while Luke yelled at her for no reason.

“Oh, so you just find something and then you take it, is that it?” He waved his hand around.

“No, I paid for it.” She wanted to point out that paying for it made it hers, but the man was acting crazy and holding a pot of hot coffee.

“Oh, so that makes it alright?” He scoffs.

“It makes it legal. What is the matter with you?” She was done taking abuse from him and not even knowing why.

“Nothing, nothing is the matter.” He yells, contradicting what he was saying.

“Luke…” She didn’t want him to leave anger.

“Pour your own coffee.” He put the coffee pot down on the counter and went into the back.

“Maybe, he didn’t mean to give it to the rummage sale.” Anna stares at the door he went through.

* * *

It is Saturday, the day of their debate meeting and the concert. It was also the last weekend before the rummage sale, so people were dropping off a ton of stuff. The furniture in the living room wasn’t visual anymore. It took Anna an hour to uncover the table for them to work on.

Anna came downstairs wearing a pair of gray cotton drawstring shorts and a white tank top. “That’s what you’re wearing when Paris comes over.” Rory would have thought her sister would go over the top with her outfit to prove they weren’t better than her. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a jean jacket herself. Not over the top, but presentable.

“Hey, it’s Saturday and we are staying at home. They’re lucky I put a bra on.” She rolls her eyes. 

“Lorelai, sweetheart would you come outside, please? I want to know where you want me to put these.” Ms. Patty yelled from the front door.

“Coming Patty!” Anna ran out of the door. She saw Ms. Patty standing in front of a pair of big drums. She was disappointed that there weren’t any bags of clothes like last year.

Lorelai came out from behind her when Rory demanded she follows Anna out to make sure she didn’t take all of Ms. Patty things for herself. “Wow, huh. These are great. They’ll come in handy when we finally organize that giant marching band we’ve been talking about.” She looks down at the drums.

“I danced on these drums at the Copacabana in 1969.” She told them.

“Wow.” Lorelai and Anna smile.

“Yeah, it was a great act. I wore bananas.” She smiles.

“Just Bananas?” Anna liked tales of Ms. Patty's exotic shows. She was daring and sexy in a time where women were told to be modest or no man would want them.

“Oh please, tell me you have a picture of that.” The next time Lorelai went to the dance studio she would take another look on the wall of all her pictures.

“A lot of memories happened on these drums. But, I guess it’s time to move on.” She stared down fondly at the drums.

“Yeah, sure, now you’ll finally have room for the enormous tuba you’ve had your eyes on.” Lorelai teases. Miss Patty gave her a look that said it was too soon. “Just leave… leave these here.” Miss Patty walked back into the house with Anna on her heels. Lorelai walked back inside as well.

Rory put her arm up to stop Anna from following the older woman. “Yeah, you too, bye,” She hangs up the phone. “That was Lane.” She turned to Anna and her mom who was now standing behind her sister.

“Oh, and what’s the verdict?” Lorelai asked.

“She decided to be stupid and tell her mother the truth. That she wanted to go to a rock concert with us tonight in New York.” Rory crossed her arms over her chest.

“Stupid.” Anna sighs.

“Stupid.” Lorelai agrees. “I’m so sorry.” She knew how much the girls wanted Lane to be there.

“I’m making coffee.” Rory grabs Anna’s arm to pull her to the kitchen. 

“Why can’t you let me get some of Miss. Patty’s stuff? I gave half my closet away.” She whines.

“Drink your coffee, you’ll need it.” She hands her a mug. Anna sighs but takes it anyway.

“Girls, I think your friends are here,” Lorelai yells. They went over to the living room window that their mom was standing in front of. They saw Paris, Madeline, and Louise getting out of an expensive-looking car. Tristan was getting out of his equally expensive car that was parked next to Paris’s. “She must be one great babysitter to earn enough money for that car.” She jokes.

“Let’s just get this over with.” Rory sighs.

“Take heart, my dears. Suffer today, party tonight.” Lorelai smiles at them. They walk over to open the door for their Chilton peers. “Hey.” She greets them.

“Hi,” Louise said like it pained her.

“Hi.” Madeline waves with a smile.

“Come one, come all.” She waved for her daughter’s classmates to come in. Anna and Rory lead them into the living room.

“So did you guys find it okay?” Rory asked.

“There’s no sign on this street,” Paris told them.

“What does it matter, you were following me,” Tristan said, making her shut up instantly. 

“Everybody this is my mom.” Rory introduced her.

“Lorelai,” She smiles at the pity girls despite the hell they put her daughters through.

“This is Louise, Madeline, and Paris. You heard a lot about them.” Anna wanted to make it clear to these girls that they weren’t welcome. Paris glared at her while Louise and Madeline had the decency to look ashamed. 

Lorelai clears her throat, not wanting there to be a hair-pulling fight in her house. “Ah, very good girl-group names…. Okay, so, um sorry about the house of horrors here. Some crazy lady volunteered to lead this charity thing and we’re trying to get her some help, so make yourselves comfortable. Rory just yells when you guys want pizza.” 

“Okay.” Rory nods.

“Okay.” Lorelai went upstairs. 

“So, do you guys want to work here or in the kitchen?” Rory was trying to be polite.

“Whatever.” Paris sighs.

“We’ll work in the living room, I already cleared the table.” Anna led them into the living room. They sat around the table on the floor. Paris and Rory were on one side. Anna and Tristan were on the other. Madeline was at the head of the table while Louise took the foot of it. 

“Okay, so here’s how it should go. Madeline will do the introductions, I’ll handle the debate, Rory will do the conclusion and we’ll take turns with the questions.” Paris got right down to business. She wanted to get this over with, so she could get out of this hell hole.

“Why do you automatically get to handle the debate?” Rory asks.

“Because, I’m the most experienced at it,” Paris pulled out a bunch of books she brought with her on the topic.

“Trust me. You want her to handle the debate. She never gives up.” Madeline never saw Paris lose an argument.

“Le pitbull,” Louise teased before looking over at her group. “How do you guys want to do this?”

“I will handle the debate,” Tristan volunteers.

“I’m fine with either the introduction or the conclusion.” Anna left it up to Louise.

“I’ll do the introduction.” She got up to look at the things for the rummage sale. “So what is all this stuff?” She picked up a purple dress. 

“Uh, it’s for a big town rummage sale,” Anna told her.

“Like a charity thing?” Madeline asks.

“Yeah, there’s this old bridge that’s completely falling apart and the town’s trying to save it,” Rory explains.

“Oh, cool hat.” Louise picks up a top hat.

“Put that down. It’s used.” Paris orders.

“Vintage dear,” She put it on.

“Filthy darling,” She rolls her eyes as she opens up her binder to her notes.

“There’s this great store under my therapist's office that has the best vintage clothes. I found an original Pucci top for practically nothing.” Madeline brags.

“Oh, Pucci is very big right now.” Louise points at her friend for a good find.

“Is this a Pucci?” She held up a pink shirt.

“No, that’s a Patty,” Rory told her.

“You said that Patty didn’t drop off any clothes this year.” Anna glares at her sister.

“That’s because every year you buy everything you can from her. You can’t even use it anywhere. You still haven’t worn that cancan dress or the cheer uniform you got last year.” Rory points out. 

“Oh, she wore the cheer uniform. That was a fun night.” Tristan sighs as he stares up at the ceiling. Anna stuck her tongue out at Rory who was pretending to throw up.

“A Patty?” Louise asks.

“Miss Patty. She’s a dance teacher here. These are some of her old costumes.” Anna got up to look through the box. “Oh Malfoy, you can take me dancing.” She picks up a purple sequin dress and puts it up against herself while she twirls around. 

“Sure, right when I find a disco.” He rolled his eyes.

“You tease, but there is a dance marathon coming up in town and they haven’t announced the theme yet.” She winks. 

“Can we just work please?” Paris glares. She was the only one taking notes. 

“Ah, you’re lucky, Anna. I would love to have a boyfriend that looked like Tristan.” Louise batted her eyelashes at him. 

“You hear that you’re lucky.” He winks at her. Anna rolls her eyes.

“Your boyfriend’s no slouch either.” Madeline nods to Rory.

“No, he’s not.” She looks down at her notes.

“Oh yes, 6’2 and feisty. So, how’s that going? Are you two still Joanie loves Cha-Chi?” Louise teases.

“God, I hope not.” Rory laughs.

“You are still together aren’t you?” Madeline wonders.

“Yeah, we’re still together.” Rory nods.

“How long has it been?” Louise asks.

“I don’t know.” She shrugs.

“You do too,” Madeline smiled.

“About a month,” Rory was surprised that Dean was still here when he realized all she likes to do is read and watch movies.

“Oh, lifers,” Louise coos.

“Hey!” Paris slams her book shut. She was upset that her friends were getting along with her enemy.

“Jeez.” Madeline glares at her.

“We have a debate to organize here and this conversation is quickly veering towards the subject of French kissing and glitter eye shadow, trashy or trendy? And I for one have no intention of being humiliated in front of the whole class because we were forced to study in the middle of a carnival and you two couldn’t keep your eye on the prize! I want to win and I’m going to win.” Paris lectures them. She opens her textbook back up. Anna moves to sit back down next to Tristan.

“So how good of a kisser is Paul Bunyan anyway?” Louise asks, making all the girls except Paris giggle. 

* * *

“We’ll need the actual quotes so learn them by heart,” Paris instructed them.

“What about using note cards?” Madeline asks. 

“Note cards look sloppy. We will know our information.” She rejects the idea.

“But the other teams will use note cards.” She whines.

“And the other team will lose.” She reasons.

Louise passed her a note to her group members, saying they were going to use note cards. Tristan and Anna nod yes in agreement.

“Bye girls and Tristan. Rory, Anna, see you tonight!” Sookie came down the stairs and walked out the door.

“Bye Sookie.” The girls smiled as they waved.

“What’s tonight?” Louise asks, sensing the excitement in the room. 

“We’ve got tickets to see the Bangles at the Pastorella theatre.” Rory points to herself and Anna.

“In New York,” Madeline leaned in to ask.

“Yeah,” She nods.

“Sounds potentially not boring,” Louise looks up from her notes. 

“It’s going to be great actually and the seats are amazing.” Rory was excited to go to her first concert. 

“Who are you guys going with?” Madeline plays with her highlighter.

“My mom and Sookie,” Anna told them. 

“You’re kidding?” Louise's jaw dropped. Madeline and she share a look of disbelief.

“What?” Anna and Rory shared a confused look.

“You’re going to a concert with your mom?” She asks.

“Of course, she introduced us to the Bangles. She named me after a member. I couldn’t imagine going without her.” Anna shrugs. She always knew that her first concert would be with her mom.

“You’re named after a band member.” Paris pulled a face. Anna chose to ignore it because she was having a good time with Louise and Madeline.

“I think it’s pretty cool.” Louise smiles at her. Anna smiles back.

“I cannot imagine doing anything like that with my mom.” Madeline shook her head.

“We do stuff like this all the time,” Rory told them.

“Really?” Madeline couldn’t wrap her head around going to a concert with your mom.

“Yeah, they do.” Tristan nods. He found it odd too, but seeing how they interact at movie nights made him realize this is how a parent-child relationship should be.

“Wow.” She gasps.

“Hey, how old is your mom anyway?” Louise asks.

“32.” Rory answers.

“Young,” Madeline was amazed by that.

“So that means she had you when she was…” Louise looked up as she did the math.

“16. She had her when she was 16. We’ve done the math, can we just ooh and aah about this quickly and get back to work?” Paris snaps. 

“16. I’m 16.” Louise looks down at her lap.

“So am I.” Madeline smiled.

“We’re all 16, okay. Everybody in this room is 16.” Paris slammed her hand down.

“Paris is right. We should work.” Rory looked back at her notes. She hated when the subject of their mom having them at 16 came up. It always made her feel like she ruined her mom’s life, even though Lorelai always insisted that she made it better.

“Thank you.” Paris nods. Anna raises an eyebrow, thinking that maybe the girl did have a heart in there.

“I can’t imagine having a baby at 16.” Louise stared down at her lap.

“Well, then keep your knees shut.” Paris was annoyed that she brought it back up.

“Very nice,” She shot her a dark look.

“Do you think your mom is sorry she got pregnant so young?” Madeline asks. The thought that maybe the girl was only playing stupid popped in Anna’s head again.

“Of course she is,” Paris said.

“Why, thank you.” Anna glares, taking back the nice thought she had in her head about her.

“I didn’t mean that. I just meant that…” Paris sighs, not wanting to insult the person’s home she was in. Especially, when their mom was so nice to her despite what she did.

“I mean, I don’t think she would recommend it but I think she’s happy with how things turned out.” Rory cut her off. 

“I am?” Lorelai came down the stairs.

“Yes, you are,” Anna told her.

“Ok, just checking. Hey, I’m starving, is it pizza time yet?” She put her hands on her hips.

“Are you guys’ hungry?” Rory asks.

“I am.” Madeline nods.

“I can’t eat dairy,” Paris told her.

“Ok, one with cheese, one without. Cokes?” She looks at her guest.

“Yes please.” They nod.

“Me too,” Anna raises her hand, along with Tristan.

“We’re never going to finish.” Paris sighs.

“I find your mother completely fascinating.” Louise watches her go.

“Funny, so does she,” Rory smiles.

“It’s almost more like having a big sister,” Louise noted.

“Trust me. She is a mother when she needs to be.” Tristan remembered the talk he had with her.

“Oh, you got the third degree?” Louise raises an eyebrow.

“More like a shakedown.” He never thought a woman could make him feel that terrified.

“But, you guys like her don’t you?” Madeline never knew any teen that got along with their mom so well.

“She’s my best friend.” Rory nods.

“We’ll be fighting over who gets to take her when she is old.” Anna held out her highlighter like a sword. Rory and she had a pretend sword fight.

“Truly, completely fascinating,” Louise looked at them like they were a science experiment.

“Rory, Anna comes in here a sec!” Lorelai called them.

“I’ll be right back.” Rory got up and pulled her whining sister with her. She drags her to the kitchen.

“Hey, how’s it going in there?” She brought over a plate that had a tower of pop tarts on it.

“Truly, completely fascinating,” Rory said the words that Louise said.

“Really?” She asks.

“Well, we’ve got no work done at all. Paris is having a meltdown, which by the way is always fun.” Rory explains.

“Sounds it,” She nods.

“And, I don’t know, we’ve just been talking.” Anna shrugs. 

“Well, I think you’re making some friends here.” Lorelai rearranged the pop tarts so that they would be less likely to fall over. 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. They’ve just moved off the plan to dump the pig’s blood on me at the prom, that’s all.” As much fun as Rory was having with Madeline and Louise, she didn’t want to get her hopes up. She was sure when Monday came, they would be back to being their normal selves.

“Talking, chatting, no work being done, there’s friend potential going on.” She wanted Rory to have a good time during high school. You need friends to do that. 

“Maybe... with Louise and Madeline at least,” She shrugs. 

“Two out of three formerly psychotic enemies isn’t bad. Here some pop-tart appetizers to tide you over until the pizza comes.” She put an apple in the middle of the pop tart spread she had. She held it out.

“Thanks.” Rory grabs the plate. Anna opens the fridge to grab the sodas. They went to leave but their mom spoke again.

“Hey, I have kind of a crazy idea.” She walked over to them. 

“Those are never comforting words coming from you.” Anna teases. 

“Just consider this?” She approached the idea. They nod their heads. “Now, we have five tickets to the show tonight.” She told them information that they already knew.

“Yes, we do.” She nods.

“What if I give them to you? You take them.” Lorelai offers.

“What are you talking about?” Rory asks.

“Well, it just seems like you guys have kind of a bonding thing going on in there, it might be fun.” She was hoping that this way she could kill two birds with one stone. Her daughters would make new friends while getting rid of their bullies.

“What about you and Sookie? We have one extra ticket, we’ll pick our favorite.” Anna shook her head.

“No, no we have already bonded. In fact, if we bond any further, we will be permanently fused together. You can’t pick one that would be rude and awkward.” Lorelai shook her head back at her.

“Not inviting Tristan would be rude and awkward.” She points out. 

“Oh, I forgot about him.” Lorelai pauses to think. “He’ll just have to understand a girl's night out.”

“You’ve been talking about this concert since you heard about it.” Between Anna and her mom, Rory heard about the concert 24/7.

“I can still go.” She said.

“How?” Rory asks.

“Sookie and I can buy cheap seats when we get there.” She shrugs.

“These tickets are 9th row, dream seats.” She reminds her.

“Look, you don’t have to do this, but I just think you have three years of Chilton ahead of you and it might be nice to have some friendly type people to talk to there. And I don’t know, you guys seem to be getting along, it might be good. And I don’t mind, I just want to see the show, I don’t care what seat.” Lorelai explained why she wanted them to take their classmates.

“Are you sure?” Rory gave her mom one last chance to back out.

“Completely sure,” She nods.

“Because I….” She was about to counter her mom’s argument when Lorelai took the plate from her.

“Oh, ladies!” She walked into the living room. The sisters were uncertain but followed their mom. “Hey, what are you girls doing tonight?” She put the plate down on the table.

“Why?” Louise asked.

“Well, we have these great tickets to see the Bangles at the Pastorella Theater and Rory thought you might like to come along. Sorry, Tristan, it would be a girl's night.” She smiles at the girls before turning to her daughter’s boyfriend.

“That’s fine.” He looked over at Anna, who was pouting behind Rory.

“Are you serious?” Madeline didn’t know who the Bangles were, but a concert in New York was always a fun night. 

“No way,” Louise smiles.

“Yeah, I mean if you guys want to.” Rory was shocked that they were excited to hang out with her.

“I would love to go.” Madeline raises her pen in agreement.

“Count me in.” Louise cheers.

“Paris, what about you,” Rory turns to the ring leader.

“I can’t.” She looks down at her book. 

Anna didn’t like the way that Rory’s face dropped when she rejected her. “Yes, you can.”

“No, I can’t.” She glares at the girl. She was shocked that Anna was pushing the issues. She never seemed to mind the hostility between them. Sometimes Paris even suspected that she enjoyed it.

“Why, what will you be doing tonight?” She put her hands on her hips.

“I have homework.” She said with no emotion in her voice. That was normally enough to make people back off. 

“In the car, you said that you wanted to get the debate plans over with because it was the last of your homework.” Madeline tilts her head in confusion.

“Good, then we’ll see you tonight.” Anna gave Paris a big closed-eyed smile.

* * *

Anna was in the back of the group, walking with Paris. In front of her, Rory was showing Louise and Madeline the bracelet that Dean made for her. Lorelai and Sookie were leading the pack into the theater.

“And you wear it all the time, right?” Louise asks.

“Just when she’s breathing,” Lorelai stops to turn around to give them the tickets.

“It’s a love thing.” Sookie giggles.

“Thanks for the contributions.” Rory gave them a weak glare that made Anna and Paris scoff.

“Okay here.” She offers tickets but pulls them back when Rory reaches for them. “Ah! With these tickets you are about to enter sacred space, you will be treading on hallowed ground, you will be walking like an Egyptian.”

“Mom,” Rory smiles as she takes the tickets.

“Take them. Oh, you’re going to have a great time. The Bangles are the best! They were my favorite band in high school. I named Susanna after a member. The day I found out neither of you had any musical talent at all was the saddest day of my life.” She pouted as she looked at the ground like she was reliving that moment.

“I’m sorry.” Anna rolled her eyes.

“Well, you say that now. Here, okay, these are probably located ...Hi!” She took the tickets back and walked up to an usher.

“Hi.” He says.

“Can you tell me where these seats are?” She showed him the tickets.

“Uh, those are right in here.” He points into the entrance that he was manning.

“Oh good, girls...okay, here’s the deal. Take the tickets, go to your seats, have the night of a lifetime, Bangle it up. The second the concert is over, meet us outside in front of the theater, got it?” She hands Rory the tickets. She passes them out to everyone. 

“Yes.” Her daughters nod.

“Good! Now go!” She cheers.

Their classmate walked in ahead of them. “Thank you.” Anna and Rory each hugged their mom. 

“You’re welcome.” She smiles. They walk into the theater to take their seats.

“Which aisle is it?” Paris asked.

“We’re almost there,” Louise assured her.

“I have never sat this close to a stage before. I’ve never even been to a concert before so I could be sitting at the back and say the same thing.” Madeline told them.

“In here.” Louise led them through the crowd and to their seats. They seated: Madeline, Louise, Anna, Paris, and Rory.

“Wow, these are amazing seats.” Rory stares at the stage. 

“Yes, they are.” Louise looked back at the two cute boys that were sitting behind them.

“What are they looking at?” Rory innocently asked.

“One guess,” Paris sighs.

Rory and Anna look behind them at the guys. “Check it out, we’ve got fans,” A guy winks as he points them out to his friend. The sisters simultaneously roll their eyes as they face forward.

“Was I right?” Paris asked.

“You were right.” Rory sighs.

“And before it's dark, they’ll have every picnic basket that’s in Jellystone Park,” Paris told them. This was why Paris always made sure she had a ride when she went anywhere with them.

* * *

As the concert went on, Paris, Anna, and Rory couldn’t take their eyes off the stage. Louise and Madeline were turning around flirting with the guys in the row behind them.

Anna was confused with the men. Unless they somehow got their seats for free they were wasting good money and for what, to maybe get laid. You could go to a bar or most public places to get that. 

“Oh my God! He is so gorgeous.” Louise leans over to tell them. 

“I guess.” Anna glares at the girl for speaking during Eternal Flame.

“Listen, there’s a massive party going on right around the corner.” She informed them.

“So?” Rory didn’t see why she would be interested in a party when there was a concert going on.

“So they invited us.” She said.

“Who?” Rory asks.

“Jess and Sean, we’ve been talking to them this whole time, they’re extremely cool.” She nodded back to the guys.

“Are we going?” Madeline asked.

“Going where?” Rory sighs.

“To the party,” Louise whispers.

“There’s a concert going on.” She points at the stage.

“The band won’t miss us.” She rolls her eyes.

“We can’t just leave Louise.” Rory hisses.

“It’s America, Rory.” Louise reminds her of her freedom.

“We have to meet my mom after the show,” Anna interjected, not being about to watch the band with them talking over her. Paris was able to. She was used to her friend's behavior.

“Oh, come on.” Louise scoffs.

“What do you mean, come on? We have to meet my mother after the concert. The band may not miss us but Lorelai sure will.” Rory snaps.

“These guys are so cute.” Madeline coos.

“Oh, that’s great but we’re not going anywhere.” Rory put her foot down.

“What are you afraid?” Louise mocks.

“Of going out into a strange city with two guys I don’t know? Yeah,” Rory gave her the same mocking tone back.

“Yeah, that’s how lifetime movies start.” Anna nods.

“I expect this is from Rory, but Anna? I thought you were more fun, you’re going out with Tristan.” Louise cocks an eyebrow at her. 

“Yeah, because Tristan would be glad to hear that I went off with some random guys in the middle of the night.” She shook her head at the girl.

“Well, we’re going.” She points to Madeline and herself.

“No, you’re not.” Rory shook her head.

Louise ignores her and turns to her friend. “Paris, join please?”

“No, thanks,” She never looks away from the stage.

“Fine, come on Madeline.” She put on her coat and grabbed her bag. Madeline was quick to follow her friend.

“And just what am I supposed to tell my mother?” Rory asks.

“That you’re a very good little girl.” She mocks her as she gets up and leaves.

“Louise.” Rory hissed as she walked away.

“The party’s in a building on the corner of Waverly and First. Try to get away.” Madeline leaned down to tell them. 

“Madeline,” Anna calls for the follower to come back.

“We’ll be back by the time the concert is over.” She promised before walking off.

Anna jumps when the man with the leather jack leans down to whisper in her ear. “Hope to see you there.” He kisses her on the cheek. He stood up and walked out to lead the girls away. She gasps as she wipes the kiss-off.

“You know, I like this band,” Paris whispers to them. The sister looks at her in amazement that she wasn’t concerned for her friends at all.

* * *

The concert was over. Anna and Paris were waiting out front. Rory walks back over to them after having a look around. “Well?” Paris asked.

“I couldn’t find Mom or Sookie anywhere.” She told them. 

“I’ll take a look around.” Anna walks into the building. She looked around for their familiar faces. “MOM! SOOKIE!” She pushed her way through the crowd. “What took your guys so long, we've been waiting forever?” She asked.

“There were a lot of stairs,” Lorelai informed her.

“We had nose bleeders.” Sookie points up.

“What are you guys doing?” Anna noticed they were standing in line.

“Getting shirts,” She smiles. Lorelai was so happy that Anna didn’t know how to tell her that she was missing two teens. She figured she let her find out for herself. She stood in line and helped them carry the shirts outside.

“Hey!” Lorelai greets the two girls waiting for them outside.

“There you are.” Rory smiles in relief.

“Think fast.” She throws a t-shirt to each of them. “T-shirts for all the girls because I’m the good witch of the... hey, aren’t you missing a couple of kids?” She pointed to the empty space by Paris.

“They left,” Rory told her.

“Excuse me? Why didn’t you say anything earlier, I wouldn’t have stood in line getting these shirts.” Lorelai turns to Anna.

“I wanted a shirt… Madeline and Louise met these guys and they…” She shrugs before explaining to her mom what happened. 

“What guys?” She didn’t see any kids their age here.

“I don’t know, they were sitting behind us and they were having a party,” Rory told her.

“Unbelievable!” She shouts.

“What’s going on?” Sookie asked.

“They left,” Lorelai told her.

“What?” She gasped.

“They told us where the party was,” Anna explained that they could go get them.

“Let’s go, come on, move,” Lorelai nods. They walk to the apartment building where Lorelai and Sookie were knocking on doors.

“I leave the house with five girls. I’m coming home with five girls.” She knocks on a door. The door opens to reveal a woman in her rope. “Hi, I’m looking for a couple of college boys, who might live here or have friends who live here.”

“I don’t talk to anyone. People annoy me.” She closed the door. 

Sookie had her ear up against another door. “What?” Lorelai asked.

“She found him with the blonde again.” Sookie whispers. Lorelai gasps before they went on to knock on the next door.

“She’s going to knock on every door in the entire building, isn’t she?” Paris turned to her classmates.

“Yep,” Rory nods.

“Wow.” She was amazed that the woman would go through the trouble. Her mom would have just called their parents and made a rude comment about the children they are raising.

“Hello? Is anyone home?” Lorelai knocks on another door. She put her ear against the door, to hear no partying, so she moved to the next door.

“Hello?” Sookie knocks on a door to get loud dog barking. “Aah! Let’s go follow your mother.” She jumps before waving to the girls to follow the woman.

“I wonder if I was missing if my mom would come looking for me like that,” Paris said, making the sisters look at her with pity. 

“Paris, you know she would,” Rory told her.

“Yeah, or at least she’d send somebody.” She follows Lorelai.

Lorelai knocks on another door. “Music,” Sookie pointed to a door.

“Let’s go.” She nods to the door. 

Anna ran to knock on the door this time. The guy with a leather jacket opens the door. “Hey babe, you decided to show up. You brought some older friends, let's okay. I got a friend who likes MILFs.” He nods to Lorelai and Sookie before wrapping an arm around Anna's shoulders to bring her into the party. 

Lorelai scoffs as she walks inside to see Madeline holding a blue plastic cup. “Hey, did you miss me?” She gave a fake smile.

“Lorelai,” She smiles, thinking she was one of those cool moms that party with her daughters.

“Ms. Gilmore. Put the cups down, let’s move.” She demands.

Leather jacket hands Anna a red cup before moving in front of Lorelai to ask, “Is there a problem?”

“Yeah, see those two idiots over there? They’re 16... Underage and I bet you’re not. I also bet those big fancy party cups aren’t holding lemonade. You want to end any further conversations with me, so step aside Skippy.” She waves her hand for him to get out of the way. He gladly did, knowing how much trouble he could get into for giving underage girls alcohol. “Move your asses outside... now!” She demands. Madeline and Louise put down their cups and grab their jackets and run out the door. Paris, Sookie, and Rory follow them quickly out.

“Maybe, we’ll see each other in two years.” Anna winks at him. He let out a deep sigh at having wasted a whole night of charming. “Have a drink, mom.” She hands Lorelai the cup as they walk out. Lorelai chugged it. She needs to take off some of the edge. She threw it into the trash can on their way out and slammed the door. 

“Hey. I am not even going to begin to tell you how completely insane it is to take off with anyone you don’t know, or drink things that you don’t know what’s in them, or act like you have a clue when you don’t, but so help me God if you ever pull a stunt like this again, it will not be around my kids! Do you understand me?” She yells at two teens.

“Yes.” She nods.

“Good, now let’s go. I can’t wait to meet your parents. We have some catching up to do. I think we’ll just talk and talk and talk all night long.” She leads them out of the apartment building.

“You know what? I think this is the best night I’ve ever had.” Paris told Rory and Anna before walking ahead of them.

“That’s something.” Anna wraps an arm around Rory.

“Ew, you smell like that guy’s cheap cologne.” She pushed her sister off her to walk away.

“Ew, I do… hey, wait.” She ran to catch up. 


	14. That Damn Donna Reed

Tristan, Anna, Rory, and Lorelai were watching the Donna Reed show. “Hello?” They heard Dean's voice from the doorway. 

“Do you come bearing pizza?” Lorelai yells.

“I'm not an idiot.” Dean chuckles.

“Then get in here.” Anna was hungry. 

He came into the living room, “Hey.”

“Hey.” Rory smiles at him.

“Sit… you're missing it.” Lorelai points at the spot by Rory.

“What are we watching?” He put the food down and took off his coat.

“The incomparable Donna Reed Show,” Tristan informed him from the spot on the floor next to Anna. 

“What's in there?” Rory points to the brown bag.

“Is it chicken wings?” Anna eyes the bag with glee.

“Oh no, it’s a salad.” He took a seat on the floor in front of Rory.

“Salad?” Rory asks.

“Yeah, it's a quaint dish sometimes used to precede large quantities of pizza.” He put the bag on the side and handed a box to Lorelai before opening up the other box. The girls stared at him like they were offended he brought something healthy into the house. Tristan laughs at the looks they were giving. “It's for me.” He thought the looks would go away if they knew they weren’t expected to eat it.

“Clearly,” Rory said. Anna got up to grab two slices of pizza for her and Tristan. She passed a slice to him and sat back down.

“So, who's Donna Reed.” Dean pulls out his salad.

“What?” Rory gasps. He looked up to see he was getting the stares again.

“You don't know who Donna Reed is, the quintessential 50’s mom with the perfect 50’s family?” Lorelai had to wonder about his parents. 

“Never without a smile and high heels,” Rory looked down at him.

“With perfect makeup and wears a pretty dress even though she is spending the night in,” Anna adds on.

“Sounds like you.” Tristan looks at her over. She was wearing a velour sweatsuit, a high ponytail, and light make up.

“One can dream.” She let out an exaggerated dreamy sigh. 

“Hair that if you hit it with a hammer, the hammer would crack,” Lorelai always commented on how her hair never moved.

“So it's a show?” Dean shrugs.

“It's a lifestyle,” Rory told him.

“It's a religion.” Lorelai swallows the pizza in her mouth to say.

“Donna Reed the goddess of housewives.” Anna bows her head to pray.

“My favorite episode...” Rory picks a pepperoni off her pizza.

“Mm, mm...Tell me, tell me.” Anna and Lorelai bounce in their seat.

“... Is when their son, Jeff, comes home from school and nothing happens.” Rory smiles at them.

“Oh, that's a good one. One of my favorites is when Mary, the daughter, gets a part-time job and nothing happens.” Lorelai ate the rest of her slice.

“Another classic,” Rory throws her hands in the air.

“So what's this one about?” Dean nods to the TV.

“This one is my favorite. It is filled with intrigue. The husband, Alex, comes home late for dinner and he didn't call.” Anna told him. 

“Might as well kick the dog too,” Rory shook her head.

“Oh no, not Coco,” Anna put a hand over her heart.

“Oh, oh, look, she's making doughnuts.” Lorelai points at the TV.

“...behind in the sugar department,” Donna said to her son. Since they weren’t watching, they had no idea what she was talking about.

“I guess I was thinking of something else, Mom.” The boy responds to her. 

“Not that my sugary attitude wouldn't make anyone an instant diabetic.” Lorelai made up a line for Donna.

“Mother-daughter window washing, we should try that.” Rory turns to her mom for the next scene.

“Yeah, right after mother-daughter shock treatments,” She scoffs. “You know, Daughter, there's nothing more satisfying than washing windows… oh no!” Lorelai began her own dialogue.

“What? Did I miss a spot?” Rory made a high pitch voice for the daughter.

“No, I just had an impure thought about your father, Alex. Funny…. I don't know why I had it. It isn't the second Saturday of the month.” Lorelai hums.

“Hey, I heard you had an impure thought about me.” Anna made a deep voice for the husband that popped up in the window.

“I must now sublimate all my impure thoughts by going into the kitchen and making an endless string of perfect casseroles,” Lorelai said for her as she walked back into the house.

“You're not even listening to the dialogue.” Dean was curious as to what was happening in the show.

“Ours is better,” Rory assured him.

“I don't know... it all seems kind of nice to me.” He stuck a fork into his lettuce.

“What does?” Rory asks. Lorelai and Anna side-eye him, knowing that the couple might have their first fight in front of them.

“Well, you know, families hanging together. I mean, a wife cooking dinner for her husband. And look, she seems happy.” He points at the screen.

“She's medicated.” Lorelai points at the screen with her pizza.

“And acting from a script,” Rory waves her hands at the TV.

“Written by a man,” Lorelai glares.

“Well said, Sister Suffragette.” Rory nods to her.

“What if she likes making doughnuts and dinner for her family and keeping things nice for them and,” He stops talking when he sees the glares he was getting from his girlfriend and her mother. “Okay, I feel very unpopular right now.” 

“You know, dear, the first ten years we were married, I was upset when you came home late for dinner,” Donna told her TV husband.

“And you're not anymore?” He asks.

“Nope, you are no longer late for dinner. You're just extremely early for breakfast.” She smiles at him. 

Lorelai and Rory looked over at Dean. “Hey, I'm not saying a word.” He put his hands up.

* * *

“Anna, your mom, and sister are here,” Luke shouted back to her. 

“Alright, I’m taking my lunch break.” She hangs up her apron and walks over to their table with Luke. She took a seat while he stood in front of the table.

“Hi, can you take a little constructive criticism?” Lorelai looks up at him.

“No.” He took out his notepad and pencil.

“Okay, this place could use a makeover.” She went on to tell him anyway. He hums like he was considering it. “Yeah, it just needs sprucing up. Like a coat of paint.”

“I don't spruce.” He shook his head.

“What do you mean you don't spruce?” She narrowed her eyes at him.

“What he means is he won't spruce, that's what he means.” Taylor turned around on his stool at the counter to tell her.

“Taylor, do not start,” Luke demands without looking back at him.

“I and the rest of the town beautification committee have been hounding him for years to freshen up the place, maybe a couple of nice zinnia pots out front, some yellow awnings, a peppy little cardboard pig announcing the specials, but he's a mule. He won't talk, he won't reason, he won't spruce. You might as well forget it, Lorelai. I'm forgetting it too.” Taylor turned back to his food when he was done with his rant.

“Finally a Taylor Doose position I can get behind.” Luke sighs.

“Faded paint is a bad reflection on the whole town.” Taylor turns back around to tell Luke. 

“Whatever happened to giving up?” Luke turns to look at him.

“Look, what you've done. I have already heard this argument this morning.” Anna glares at her mother, who shrugs to say she didn’t know. 

“When standards slip, families flee and income the seedy crowd. You got trouble, my friends.” Taylor made like the town was going to turn into Meteor City if Luke didn’t decorate.

“Right here in River City!” Lorelai slammed her hand down on the table. Her daughters laugh at the perfect timing.

“This is not funny, Lorelai.” Taylor scolds her.

“Does anyone want anything?” Luke wanted to take the order, so he could hide in the kitchen until Taylor left. The man sighs and turns back to his food when he realizes the stubborn man wasn’t even listening.

“Uh, yes, I do. I want to know why you won't paint this place.” She demands a real answer.

“Painting's a pain. I'd have to close the place for a day, which I can't afford or paint it in the middle of the night, which I don't want to do because I hate painting.” He explained to her knowing that she wouldn’t let it go.

“Okay, how about this? I'll help you. I love to paint.” Lorelai smiles up at him.

“You do?” He looks down at her suspiciously. That she might say that, get him to buy the paint, and then never help him so he has to do it by himself. 

“Yes, I do.” She nods.

“You love it?” He couldn’t imagine her painting.

“I want to marry it.” She nodded with an odd level of confidence.

“You have strange passions.” He said when he was convinced that she wasn’t tricking him.

“She likes washing dishes too. She's multifaceted abnormal.” Rory told him.

“Sometimes, she washes dishes that are already clean,” Anna adds on.

“Ah, come on. We'll drink a couple of beers, we'll sing painting songs.” Lorelai knew that she could make it fun.

“Painting songs?” He never heard of such a thing.

“Yeah, painting songs, like, uh, you know the song that goes, um…Grab your brush and grab your rollers, all you kids and all you...bowlers. We're going paintin' today! Say yes or there's another verse.” She put on a weird country accent as she sang her made-up song.

“Well, I guess maybe...if I had help.” He caves in.

“Really? Oh my God! That's wonderful! Hurrah!” Taylor turned around with a smile on.

“Taylor, it's not for you. It's for me.” Luke sighs.

“I can't wait to tell the rest of the committee. They're not going to believe this.” He walked out of the diner, excited to share the good news.

“I hate that he's pleased.” He glares at the man’s back.

“Ah, you'll drop a gum wrapper on the street in front of his store later,” Lorelai told him how he could drive the OCD man crazy.

“Yeah, good idea,” He nods. He took their regular order of burgers, fries, and coffee. He walks away while keeping his glares out the window at an excited Taylor telling people outside about him painting the place.

“So, you were oddly quiet last night?” Lorelai turns to her youngest. 

“What do you mean?” She squinted at her. She played the voice-over game with them all night. By the end, even Tristan joined in. 

“When Dean said that he thought it was nice to have a wife like Donna Reed. You didn’t say anything. I thought you would be all over that.” She told her.

“Oh well...” She shrugs. 

“Do you agree with him?” Rory felt the need to have a talk with Dean about it and now she might need to have one with her sister too. 

“No… Yes… sort of.” She shrugs. When she saw them giving her the same looks they have Dean, she went on to explain. “Do I agree that women should be like Donna Reed? No, the pressure to always look perfect and be peppy would drive someone to kill. But, in the general idea of a housewife, if a woman wants to and she can afford to, then more power to her. It is not something I can see myself doing, but I’m not going to look down on the ones that do like they are submissive and clueless. Grandma’s a housewife.” She didn’t need to add on how Emily Gilmore was a lot of things but she was not submissive or clueless.

Lorelai nodded her head, happy with that answer. She was worried that Tristan somehow made her give up on her dreams. Rory felt like she needed to have that talk with Dean even more now.

* * *

“Mmm…. Kick-ass wine,” Lorelai sips the wine at her parent’s dining table.

“How poetic,” Emily sighs.

“It's got a nice smell: earthy, vibrant. I can taste the Italians' feet.” She put the glass under Anna’s nose, who was sitting next to her tonight. She nods her head that it did smell good.

“It's a Bordeaux. It's French.” Richard corrected her.

“Ah. What's an Italian foot doing in a French wine?” Lorelai looks at him confused.

“So, when do you guys leave for Martha's Vineyard?” Rory asks.

“Ah, we're not going to Martha's Vineyard this year,” Richard told her.

“Really? Why not?” She tilts her head.

“Our usual rental wasn't available when we inquired late.” He shot a glare at his wife, who forgot to make the reservations.

“We should have just bought a place years ago like I wanted.” She reminds her husband that this all could have been avoided if he did what she wanted.

“It wouldn't have been prudent.” He hisses. Anna moved her eyes back and forth like she was at a tennis match.

“Now we have no place to go next week.” Emily sighs.

“Well, you could always go somewhere else, couldn't you?” Rory didn’t see what the big deal was.

“We always go to the Vineyard at this time of year.” Richard took a sip of his wine.

“Well, you know, you could break the chain, Dad. Go to Paris.” Lorelai thought it was kind of boring to do the same thing every year.

“Yes Paris,” Rory smiles.

“Impressionism, poodles,” Anna nods.

“Crème Brulee,” Rory adds on.

“Oh, that's great!” Lorelai points at Rory mentioning the delicious food.

“Impossible!” Richard shook his head.

“Pourquoi?” She asks him. 

“We only go to Europe in the fall,” Emily explains.

“You know, Mom, I heard a rumor that Europe's still there in the spring.” Lorelai turns to her.

“I heard that too.” Rory nods.

“We know that it's there in the spring but we never go in the spring because we always go in the fall.” Emily tried to get them to see the point. They already go in the fall, so there is no need to go in the spring.

“It's getting a little too Lewis Carroll for me.” Lorelai sighs.

“Well, what is so interesting about Europe in the spring?” Richard asks.

“Spring Vegetables,” She put down her fork to continue the odd conversation.

“You want us to go to Europe to eat a vegetable?” Emily never understood how her daughter’s brain worked.

“No, Mom. I don't know. There are all kinds of stuff. There are festivals and, you know, Europe.” She didn't know what the season had to do with anything. Traveling to Europe always seems like a good idea to her. 

“In the fall,” Emily adds on.

“What’s so great about Europe in the fall?” Anna asks.

“That we always go in the fall.” She told her.

“So it’s a matter of tradition.” Anna thought she got the point they were trying to make. 

“It costs a fortune to travel first class to Europe. We only do it every two years.” Richard tried to get them to see it wasn’t when they wanted to go, but when they could go.

“In the fall,” Emily adds on.

“It's just not in the budget this year.” Richard took a sip of his wine.

“You don't have to fly first class,” Lorelai told them. Emily and Richard looked at her stunned that she would say such a thing. “Cause there's always coach.” She went on to explain their options. Richard looks horrified at the thought. “Or business class is slightly less. There are deals on the internet….. Hmm…Pass the potatoes.” She looked at Rory when she saw the stares were getting worse.

“You got it.” Rory hands them to her.

* * *

“So, Babette came by this morning,” Rory told Anna.

She looked up from her book in shock that Rory was speaking to her and not reading her flashcards like she normally did on the bus when there was a test. “She did?”

“Yeah, Morey got a gig in New York tonight, so she asked if we babysit her new kitten,” Rory explains.

“They got a new kitten?” Anna closes her book. 

“Yeah, its name is Apricot. I said that we would.” She told her. 

“Oh sorry, I can't, I have a date with Tristan.” Anna opens her book to begin reading.

“Are you lying?” Rory was suspicious of how she wasn’t jumping to meet a new animal.

“What, no! We go on dates all the time.” She closed her book again, not seeing why Rory was questioning her.

“Yeah, but you guys don’t plan in advance. Normally, it is you want to go out tonight, yeah sure.” She gave Tristan a low dopey voice and Anna a high pitch squeaky one. “I don’t know how you can agree to such vague plans.” If Dean asked her out like that, she would go crazy wondering what to wear, if she should bring money, if she should bring a book. 

“Okay, I’ve been dreading them getting a new cat.” She sighs. 

“What? Why?” Rory was shocked. She thought Anna would be happy to hear that Babette got a new kitten.

“Babette goes on about how great my soul is because Cinnamon liked me right away. What if this new cat doesn't take to me right away or at all? What is Babette going to think of me?” Anna leans her head back as she whines.

“I don’t think she would think any less of you.” Rory shook her head.

“She’s going to think that my souls turn dark or something.” She went on.

“Okay crazy, how about this you can come over when she is not there and see if he likes you. That way there is no pressure.” Rory offers. 

“And if he doesn’t like me?” She turned her head to look at her.

“Then make sure you have catnip in your pocket the first time you meet him in front of Babette.” She shrugs. 

* * *

“So, you came to my house tonight to avoid a cat?” Tristan put the two birdcages on his desk. 

“I’m not avoiding Apricot, I’m just delaying.” She sat down on the rolling chair in front of his desk.

“That’s kind of the definition of avoiding but okay.” He shrugs, taking a seat on his bed.

“My relationship with Babette lies in his tiny furry paws and it scares me.” She looks at her duckling. Rory’s biology class got chicks while hers got ducklings. “Do you think my duck is maybe a swan?” 

“No!” He scoffs like she was ridiculous. 

“How can you say that about Puddles?” She glares at him.

“I told you not to name her. You’re going to have to give her back.” When he saw her smiling holding her duck earlier today, he knew it was going to be painful a month from now.

“No, Mr. Rose said we could keep them if we wanted too.” She reminds him.

“I thought your mother was cursed.” He raises an eyebrow. 

“I know, but I figure I could get the ducks at the Inn to accept her, and then I could visit her any time I want.” She explains. 

“So, we have done our homework, eaten, let the animals play outside and feed them, what do you want to do now?” He lies back on his bed and pats the spot next to him. 

“I’m not doing that in front of the babies.” She shook her head.

“They're not going to know the difference.” He was going to go on when his cell phone rang. He answers it. “Hello… it’s for you.” He held it out to his girlfriend.

“Hello.” Anna put the phone up to her ear.

“When are you coming home?” Rory asks.

“Why? Is everything alright?” She stood up from the chair.

“Yeah, I just need your help with a Donna Reed makeover.” Rory went on to explain. 

“What?” Anna was confused. Donna Reed had been a touchy subject for her lately.

“It’s my apology to Dean. I argued with him earlier today. I thought about what he said and you said. It’s not wrong for a wo… for anyone to take care of the people they love.” She sighs in defeat.

“Are you sure about this Rory? I mean if he wants a housewife, then maybe it’s better to end it now.” She knew it was cruel to say but she thought it was dumb to continue a doomed relationship.

“No, I’m not breaking up with him over this. It's complicated, can you come?” She pleads.

“Okay, I’ll come.” They said their goodbyes and hung up. “Can you drive me to Stars Hollow? I have to help Rory with a makeover.” She looks at Tristan. 

“Sure, if I’m not going to get any.” He got up and grabbed his keys. Anna rolls her eyes and grabs her duckling cage. 

* * *

Anna and Tristan walk into Babette’s house after dropping Puddles off in her room. “Rory,” She calls. 

“Hi, thank god you’re here. I got to run. I have to get a few things. The kitten is already fed.” She ran out of the house. 

Anna walked over to the dining chair that had the orange dress that Rory wore to the last dance marathon drape over it.“What the hell?” She held the dress up. On the table were the accessories for it like the white apron, orange headband, and the pearl set that Emily gave to Rory last Christmas along with some makeup. 

“What is all this?” Tristan picks up the sheer customer apron.

“So, to make up for putting down housewives, she's going to become a housewife for the night.” Anna thought it was an over the top apology, but she wasn’t sure how bad the argument earlier today was. She let out a gasp when she felt something brush up against her leg. She looks down to see an orange kitten. “Oh my god,” She stayed still as the kitten rub against her legs purring. 

“Look at that, all that worrying for nothing.” Tristan looks down at the small kitten.

“Shut up, don’t ruin the magic moment.” She bent down to pet Apricot. “My soul is still bright.” “Okay...” Tristan stretches out the word.

“Animals can tell what kind of soul you have.” She told him what Babette had told her. She sat on the ground to let the kitten crawl into her lap. Tristan notices a basket full of cat toys. He grabs the stick that had a feather on the end. He sat down in front of Anna and played with the cat. “Having to use toys to get her to like you, that’s alright we can’t all have bright souls that get animals to like them right away.” She patted his knee in sympathy.

“You have issues.” He rolls his eyes. 

“I’m back, is everything alright?” Rory came in with bags of groceries in her hands.

“Your sister has issues!” Tristan yells.

“Everything is normal then.” She went into the kitchen. 

Anna got up and followed her. “What are you doing?” She watches her sister take out a bag of potatoes, a packet of steaks, a bag of green beans, a can of spray cheese, a Ritz cracker box, a box of Jell-o, and a container of cool whip. 

“Making dinner for Dean,” She answers.

“Does that mean I’m making dinner for Dean?” Anna points to herself. 

“No, I’m going to make it but I need you to tell me what to do.” She wanted to make the dinner herself to show Dean that she was sorry.

“Okay, well boiling the potato and making the jelly because they’ll take the longest.” She explains.

* * *

“Good luck,” She waves to her sister, who was dressed up. 

“Thanks for your help.” Rory wouldn’t have been able to make dinner without her. 

Tristan and Anna walk over to his Porsche. “That was interesting.” He leaned against his car.

“I know the next time you tell me sorry, I want you to make me dinner.” Anna teases. 

“If you want to get food poisoning,” He shrugs.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t want you to ruin your beautiful kitchen.” Anna thought of the Dugray’s kitchen that was a lot like her grandmas. She didn’t know why these rich people had all these fancy cooking machines when they never used them. Where was the fun in that?

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He leaned down to kiss her. 

“Yes, you will. I love you.” She winks. 

“I love you too.” He gave her a peck before getting in his car. 

Anna walks into her house to hear screaming. “I got her. I got her.” 

“What the hell?” She walks into the kitchen to see a broken lamp on the floor and Luke holding a chick in his hands.

“Oh, hi babe, Stella got out and I called Luke to help me,” Lorelai explains.

“Okay,” She nods her head before going up to her room. “Hey, Puddles.” She sat down in front of her desk. “It seems like all the Gilmore Girls had a strange night.” She told the duck.

She sat on her bed to read a book. In the middle of the fourth chapter, she heard a meow making her look down to see that she forgot to take Apricot out of her sweater pocket. “Oh crap, I got to get you back. Rory is probably freaking out.” She ran next door to find her mother and sister searching for the kitten. 

“Apricot! Come, Kitty Kitty!” Rory and Lorelai were calling.

“I got her. I forgot she was in my pocket.” She put the kitten down and put her hands in her gray [uniform](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2438488) sweater pockets.

“Oh, thank god.” She put a hand over her heart. 

“I should have known after you brought that bird home in your pocket.” Lorelai sighs.

“I was able to keep him for three weeks before you noticed.” Anna points out. When she was twelve, she wasn’t sure if the curse was her, her sister, her mother, or maybe the house. So, she bought a bird and kept him secretly in her room. 

“Animal people are so odd.” Lorelai let out another sigh. 

* * *

Anna stares at the door after ringing the doorbell. “That’s weird. Normally she answers it after the first ring.”

“Yeah, it's creepy.” Lorelai agrees.

“I think it’s sweet, it means she's excited to see us.” Rory defends her grandmother.

“Creepy.” Lorelai rang the doorbell.

They stared at the door for a few minutes. “Maybe it’s not working.” Anna knocks on the door. A few minutes with no response, Lorelai joins her in knocking. 

“Rory, Anna, Lorelai.” Emily opens the door.

“Hey, we thought maybe the doorbell wasn't working.” Lorelai points to the button.

“Come in.” Emily waves as she walks back to the living room.

“We were ringing it and ringing it and nobody... I guess we'll just come in.” She walks in and looks back at her daughters as she closes the door.

“Must be pretty exciting that she didn’t start asking questions about our week?” Anna walks into the living room with her sister and mother at her heels. 

Emily and Richard were standing over their phone, talking to a man on the speaker. “And that would be the same as what we were paying for our old place?” Emily asks.

“Exactly the same,” The man on the phone said. The Star Hollow residents took a seat on the couch to watch whatever was going on.

“Except for the grounds fees,” Richard said.

“Well, the grounds fees are higher.” He agrees.

“But the grounds are larger, Richard,” Emily told her husband. It was larger, so of course, it would be higher.

“I'm just trying to get all the information, Emily.” He told his frantic wife. The girls took off their coats and hung them on the back of the couch.

“All the information is that this is our last chance to go to Martha's Vineyard for the season. That's all the information.” She reminds him of what the goal was. This tradition must be very special to them, Anna thought.

“Emily, Richard.” The man tried to get their attention.

“I realize the position we are in, but this is a business transaction.” Richard pointed out this was his position of expertise.

“Oh, for heaven's sake,” She threw her hands in the air. Lorelai pulls a bag of trail mix from her purse and opens it.

“Richard, Emily,” The man tried again.

“As a business transaction, one in which money goes out and we receive certain goods and services,” Richard explains to her slowly.

“And he's patronizing me, how lovely.” Emily gave a sarcastic smile.

“Emily, Richard.” The man spoke their names again. Lorelai offers some of the trail mixes to the girls, which they gladly took.

“I must treat this conversation with the same care and devotion to detail I would in any conversation that would be considered a business transaction. Kindly allow me to do so.” Richard pleads with hers.

“Richard! Emily! Please!” The man that Anna assumed was their real estate agent screams.

“Goodness, you startled me.” Emily put a hand over her heart.

“I'm sorry. I just wanted to say that I'm sure we could negotiate the grounds fee.” The man offers.

“Well, that will be fine.” Richard nods. He smiles at them. Lorelai gives him a thumb up.

“Good. I'll look into this right now and I'll get back to you.” The man told them.

“Thank you, John.” Emily smiled.

“Yes, we'll talk to you later,” Richard had a smug smile on.

“Bye.” The man hung up the phone. 

“Careful, Richard, that canary you ate is going to spoil your dinner.” Emily rolled her eyes at the smug look glued to his face as she sat down on the couch.

“What's going on?” Lorelai asks.

“Oh, your mother and I have just secured a place on Martha's Vineyard.” He sat next to his wife on the couch.

“That's great!” Rory smiled.

“I thought you lost your old place,” Lorelai said with half a mouth full of trail mix.

Emily was so happy about the news that her daughter’s rude manners weren’t bothering her. “We did. But this afternoon we found out that Arthur Roundtree had died.”

“He'd been drinking,” Richard said the news with glee.

“So, we got on the phone and snatched that place up.” Emily snapped her fingers. Lorelai and her daughters share a horrifying look at how happy they were about the man dying.

“Oh, it's a fine piece of property,” Richard told them.

“Much better than our usual place,” Emily agrees.

“The both of you are going directly to hell, I hope you know that.” Lorelai points at them.

“Well, at least we'll be well-rested.” Richard laughs as he puts his glasses in his pocket.

“Well rested and warm,” Anna commented.

“I am so thrilled about this.” Emily hadn’t been this excited since planning the first Friday dinner.

“I'm glad.” Richard took a sip of his scotch.

“The three of you must come up for the weekend. It is so lovely.” Emily looks over at them.

“Can we go for a weekend?” The girls turn to their mother.

“We'll see how much Valium Auntie Sookie can lend Mommy, Okay?” She pats their knees.

“The only drawback is that we had to rent the place furnished, and Arthur had dreadful taste. Remember the library, Richard?” Emily put a hand on her husband’s shoulder.

“Pink and green, horrible, just horrible,” He laughs with her.

“Well, he's dead now so he got his.” Lorelai joins in on the teasing. 

“Lorelai, you're being morbid.” Emily put her hands on her lap with a disappointed face.

“I'm being morbid?” She put a hand on her chest.

“New subject please!” Rory peeped up like she always did when she saw a fight about to happen between her mother and grandmother.

“Joan and Melissa Rivers here think I'm being morbid.” Lorelai turns to her daughters.

“Rory, what's new in your life?” Emily asked.

“Nothing: just school, homework,” Rory shrugs.

“Aprons,” Lorelai giggles.

“Do not go there.” Rory gave her a look to drop it.

“What does she mean aprons?” Emily took a sip of her scotch.

“Mom is just teasing her.” Anna wasn’t sure how Emily would take the subject of Donna Reed being looked down on.

“About aprons,” Emily didn’t see where the joke was.

“Yeah,” Lorelai nods.

“I don't understand,” Emily narrowed her eyes. 

“It's not important.” She tried to get her mother to drop it.

“Then humor me.” She insisted.

“Nothing, Rory was just dressed up in a cute apron the other day and so I was teasing her about it.” She tried to be as vague as possible.

“Why did you get dressed up in an apron?” Richard asked Rory.

Rory looks at Lorelai not knowing how to explain it without insulting her grandmother or making it look like she was submitting to Dean. “Well. We've decided to give up on that pesky Harvard dream and focus on something more realistic. Mom, Dad, Rory's decided to become a maid, just like I was.” Lorelai said the first explanation that came to mind.

“Is that funny? Did she think that was funny?” Emily looks at her husband in concern.

“What would have possessed you to say such a thing?” Richard looks at her daughter in horror.

“And in front of Rory and Anna,” Emily didn’t want her granddaughters getting silly ideas in their heads. 

“I was kidding.” Lorelai was slightly offended by how panicked they were.

“God, my heart stopped.” Emily put a hand over it.

“Why don't you tell them about your birds? That seems like a safe subject.” She turns to her daughters.

“Your birds?” Richard asks.

“Yeah, it's for school. We have to follow a chick or a duck through its entire growth process. I got a duck while Rory got a chicken. I named mine Puddles while mom named Rory’s Stella.” Anna explains to her grandparents. 

“Everything has to be logged, eating habits, sleeping habits,” Rory told them.

“Houdini habits.” Lorelai looks at Rory.

“She got out,” Rory explains that comment to her grandparents.

“Stella, not Puddles. Puddles is a perfectly behaved duck.” Anna said with pride.

“That’s because you're a helicopter parent.” Rory rolled her eyes. Anna spent every moment at home hovering over the duck.

“Call it what you want, she never tried to run away from home.” She shrugs.

“Stella ran far.” Lorelai put an end to the weird argument of parenting styles for the birds.

“But she lived,” Rory reassured them.

“She's a better bird for it. Lorelai nods.

“Thank God Luke found her.” Rory would have had to borrow one of Miss. Patty chick and hope that no one noticed.

“Luke found her?” Emily has been wondering about her daughter's relationship with the man after seeing him show up at the hospital with her.

“What?” Lorelai asks.

“Rory said that Luke found her.” Emily points out.

Lorelai looks over at her oldest, “Paying me back for the apron thing?”

“Sorry.” She didn’t think that it would be a big deal.

“Did the bird get loose at Luke's diner?” Emily thought the man might allow livestock into his place.

“No.” She sighs, knowing where this was headed.

“No?” Emily said.

“The bird got loose at home.” Lorelai ripped the band-aid off.

“Your home?” She wanted to be sure.

“Yes.” She got up to make herself a drink.

“Ah.” Emily let out as she watched her go.

“So, Grandpa, when's your next trip?” Rory tried to change the subject.

“Ah, Madrid, the twelfth,” Richard told her.

“Wow.” Anna let out.

“I think there's a nice addition of Cervantes in it for you two.” He smiles at them.

“Gracias,” Rory nods.

“What was Luke doing at your house?” Emily asks, not being able to wait for her to come back.

“Oh, look, there's no ice. I'll get some.” Lorelai grabs the ice bucket and walks out of the room.

“I asked you a question.” Emily follows her out.

“So what do guys have plans for Martha's Vineyard?” Anna asks. Richard told them of wine tasting, restaurants, and sightseeing. Rory gave a few ideas that she read about. Anna asks about the food.

* * *

Rory and Anna walked up to their mother when she was finished unloading the paint from Luke’s truck. “Hey.” They nodded to her. 

“Oh, hey, you and you,” She pokes their noses.

“Jeez… you think you got enough paint?” Rory asks. Anna shook her head, not wanting her mom to know that they saw her unloading and didn’t come over to help.

Lorelai shrugs, “I know, I tried to tell him. So, dinner, any thoughts?” 

“Let's have some.” Anna agrees.

“How about Chinese,” Lorelai offers.

“Sounds good,” Rory nods

“Okay. I need to stop at the market and get some fruit.” She wraps an arm around each of them to guide them towards the market.

“Why?” Rory asks. Their mom never was the one to suggest anything health.

“I think I'm getting scurvy.” She said.

“Really?” Anna narrows her eyes, wondering how she knows that.

“Yeah, well that or a cold, but either way, I need some fruit.” They were about to go into the place when a loud engine made them turn around.

“Damn motorcycles, they're scourges.” Taylor came out to glare at the bike.

“Yeah,” The girls nod.

“They're loud, they're dangerous. We should ban them from town.” He grumbles.

“Maybe we should set up barricades and ban all unwelcome strangers from crossing the border.” Lorelai picks up at orange.

“Well! Well, no we couldn't do that. That would be illegal.” He was about to agree with that idea when he realized that wasn’t possible.

“Darn laws.” Anna picks up an orange of her own.

“Oh, I got to get away from that noise.” Taylor goes inside the market.

“Kill me and bury me with that bike.” Lorelai sighs as she stares at it.

“What is it? A Harley?” Rory asks.

“That is a 2000 Indian, 80 horsepower, 5-speed close-ratio Andrews transmission and I want to get one.” Lorelai knew an odd amount of knowledge about it, considering she barely knew how to change the tire on her jeep.

“No.” The girls shook their heads.

“Why not,” She whines.

“You'd die.” Rory didn’t think her mother would even make it down the street on the bike.

“Yeah, and helmet hair,” Anna put down the orange to pull on her mother’s hair.

“Oh, that.” She sighs, throwing the orange down.

The bike stops at the market. “Hey.” He turns off his bike. 

“Hi.” Lorelai nods to him.

“Nice shirt. Take it off.” He said, making them glared at him. 

He takes off his helmet. “Christopher,” Lorelai gasps at seeing her ex.

“Dad!” Rory runs to hug him.

“Come on.” Lorelai grabs Anna’s arm to drag her over to him. 

“Hey!” She nods to the man. 

“This is great! What are you doing here?” Rory asks. 

“I'm here to see you two. And your mom, who's not saying anything about as loud as a person can.” He smiles nervously as he realizes that maybe he should have called first.

“Hello.” She forced a smile.

“A word, maybe there's a phrase in my future.” He looks over at Anna and Lorelai. They didn’t look thrilled to see him. He wasn't surprised. Anna used to be excited when she was a little girl, but after a few broken promises, he didn’t expect a warm welcome. He was surprised that Rory was still excited to see him. He would be grateful for what he got. “Okay, why is that man staring at me?” He nodded to the older man standing in the doorway of the market.

“That's Taylor Doose. He owns the market. He knows all and sees all.” Rory told him.

“So, what's with just showing up, Mr. Spontaneity Guy?” Lorelai asks what Anna had been wondering.

“Well, my folks are back in Connecticut so I'm here to see them, and on the way, I thought I'd stop by and surprise the Gilmore girls. Are you surprised?” He smiles.

“So you’re here for your parents. We’re just a convenient stop.” Anna crossed her arms over her chest.

“Well… no… I wanted to see you too.” Lorelai and Anna were similar in the way that he felt like he couldn't say anything right.

“It’s just funny because when I ask about your schedule it’s always hectic but when your parents are in town, it clears up.” Anna glares at the man.

“Let’s just be happy he’s here,” Rory begs her to not scare him away.

“Fine,” She rolled her eyes.

He clears his throat and asks, “So where would somebody find someplace to stay around here?” 

“Stay? You're staying?” Rory asks. Anna looks at him in surprise. She figured he would crash at his parent’s manor like he always did. It was a place that they were never invited to.

“Thinking about it,” He smiles at her.

“Stay with us!” She offers.

“Um, sweetie…” Lorelai wasn’t comfortable with that.

“I don't think your mom….” Anna narrows her eyes as he puts the blame on her mother.

“No, it's not that, I'm still surprised.” Lorelai didn’t want to be the bad guy.

“Mom, please.” Rory pleads.

Lorelai sighs before offering, “Why don't you stay with us for a couple of days?” 

“Thanks, Lor. You won't even know I'm there.” He smiles at Lorelai before turning to his daughters. “Hey, one of you wants to hop on?” 

“No.” Anna shook her head.

“Yeah,” Rory walks over to the bike.

“Hop off.” Lorelai orders making them turn in their tracks.

“Hop on.” Chris hands Rory the helmet.

“Hop off,” Lorelai repeats herself.

“Lorelai…” He looks at her.

She let out a sigh before saying, “Hop on.”

Rory gets on the back of Christopher's motorcycle and they ride down the street. “Are you going to be okay?” Lorelai turns to her youngest.

“Are you?” She looks up at her mother.

“We’ll see.” She wraps her arm around her shoulders.

“Yes, we will.” They walk into the market.


	15. Christopher Returns

Rory was putting pillows and blankets on the couch for her dad. Anna was sitting on the armchair watching her. Lorelai walks into the room with two mugs filled with coffee in her hands. “He looks good don’t you think?” Rory asks her mom. 

“He looks good.” She agrees.

“I like his hair shorter.” Rory grabs a blanket to put on the couch for him.

“Short is nice.” Lorelai nods.

“Do you think he’ll stay long?” She asks.

“Wouldn’t bet a lot of money on it,” Lorelai said.

“I say two nights in the house and he’ll be in the area for a week tops.” Anna guessed. 

“Maybe we can get him to stay for a couple of weeks.” Rory ignores them to continue with her optimism.

“Absolutely... by weighing him down with blankets,” Lorelai watched as her oldest put down a fluffy pink blanket on top of a pile of blankets.

“I just want him to be comfortable.” She put down a knitted blanket.

“He’s going to come and go as he pleases babe, you know that.” Lorelai didn’t want her getting her hopes too high.

“Yeah, I know.” Rory fluffs up a pillow for him.

“And no amount of bedding is going to change that.” She sighs.

“Yeah, but he’s never been to Stars Hollow before.” Rory put down another blanket. 

“That says a lot about him, doesn’t it? Don’t give him credit for doing the basics, Rory?” Anna put her feet up on the coffee table. 

“It means something’s got to be different.” Rory could see that he was putting more of an effort in and no one could tell her differently.

“Why don’t you just enjoy the time you’ve got, okay?” Lorelai said, making Anna huff. So, now they were supposed to be glad about anything the man gave them.

“Yeah, okay. I still think something is different though.” She insisted.

“That is the worst shower I have ever had. Water pressure keeps changing every two seconds. I’m fixing it tomorrow.” Christopher came down with a gray shirt, sweatpants, and a red towel wrap around his neck.

“You can fix a shower?” Anna asks. 

“Yeah, of course,” He chuckles while looking through his bag.

“Hey, you stay away from my shower,” Lorelai warns him. 

“We ordered Chinese food. It should be here any minute.” Rory informs.

“Good, I’m starving.” He took out a toothbrush and puts it on top of the duffle bag for later.

“Here,” Lorelai walks over to hand him a mug of coffee. She took a seat on the couch by the window.

“Hey, how’s Diane?” Rory asks about the last girlfriend they knew about.

“Uh, Diane is ancient history.” He groans in disgust.

“When I met her at Easter you said she could be the one,” Rory remembers how he went on and on about her. 

“The one to be gone by Memorial Day,” He took a seat next to Lorelai.

“So like a month.” Anna looks back at him.

“A little less than that,” He made a face like the thought of being with Diane for a month was too much.

“You’re worse than mom.” Rory shook her head.

“Low blow,” Lorelai gasps.

“Can’t keep a feller happy?” Christopher teases.

“Oh, I keep them happy. I keep them very happy.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“Yeah, the men can’t keep her happy. Don’t worry mom, when you're 40 you’ll meet a 20 something-year-old stud that keeps you satisfied.” Anna defends her mother.

“A girl can dream.” Lorelai looks off to imagine.

“Okay, now. Don’t get gross.” Rory made a face at the thought of their mom going out with someone closer to their age than hers.

“Yeah, you’re upsetting us.” Christopher took a sip of his coffee with a smile.

“I’m going to go study before the food gets here.” Rory folds up the last blanket that she decides not to use.

“What? Tomorrow’s Saturday.” He asks, clearly not knowing his daughter.

“I know, I like to get my weekend homework done and out of the way by Saturday night so then I can do extra-credit stuff on Sunday.” She walks off with the blanket in her hands.

“I’m going to call Tristan.” Anna got up to pick up the cordless house phone and take it up to her room. She ignores her dad asking who Tristan was. She dialed his number as she walked into her room. 

“Hello Bobcat,” His voice came over the phone as she shut her door. 

“Hey Malfoy, how is Chanticleer?” She asks about his chick. 

“I didn’t name him that.” He scoffs.

“Rock-a-Doodle is a good movie.” She defends the name.

“I didn’t get a choice in you naming your duck, Puddles.” She could practically hear him rolling his eyes at the generic name.

“It’s a cute name. When it rains, I’m going to get a picture of her playing in an actual puddle and it will be adorable.” She reminds herself to check the weather channel later. There was a knock on the door. “Just a second, someone is at my door.” She got up to open the door to see Rory. 

“Hey, I invite dad to softball tomorrow. Do you want to come? Is that Tristan on the phone, you should invite him too.” She points to the phone in her hands. 

“Why would I or Tristan go to a softball game?” She put the speaker part close to her chest, not wanting him to hear about her dad being in town. 

“Because Dean is both of your friends and Tristan is your boyfriend, so he should meet your dad.” She said slowly not understanding why Anna wouldn’t want to go. 

“I'll think about it.” She closed the door and put the phone back to her ear. “How much did you hear?” 

“I don’t know if I would call Dean a friend, he's cool and all but I wouldn’t hang out with him by myself,” Tristan said, making her hope that he didn’t hear the second part. “And I do want to meet your dad.” 

“Why? He comes once a year at the most. There is no need to get attached to him.” She sighs. 

“Am I hearing some daddy issues?” He teases.

“I don’t have issues. I have a great father figure, his name is Luke. Christopher is my sperm donor that my mom lets into our lives out of guilt.” She snaps.

“Whoa, sorry doesn’t sound like you have issues with him at all.” His tone was dripping with sarcasm. 

“Look, if you want to meet him you can? Just be here tomorrow morning.” She hangs up the phone.

* * *

Anna, Rory, and Chris were walking out of the house when a Porsche pulled up. “Who got the fancy ride?” He let out a low whistle.

“Tristan, Anna’s boyfriend,” Rory told him. 

“Thank you, Rory.” Anna rolls her eyes. “Hey, I didn’t know you were coming?” She yells when she sees the door open and the teen steps out.

“Wasn’t sure I could get up this early on a Saturday, but here I am.” He walks over to them. He had to stop from saying that she didn’t know because she hung upon him. But, as much as she said her father's opinion didn’t matter, he figured it was better for the guy to like him.

“Dad, this is Tristan. Tristan, this is my dad.” Anna introduces them.

“Hey, nice ride,” He stuck his hand out to the young man.

“Thanks, it was a gift for my 16th birthday.” He shook the man's hand.

“My parents did the same for me. I crash mine two hours after getting it, so you’re doing way better than me.” Chris tried not to freak out by feeling like he was looking at his younger self. He didn’t want his daughter going out with a guy like that.

“I couldn’t speed with this one in my car even if I wanted too.” He pats Anna on the head. She elbowed him to get his hand off her. “It's like a mosquito bite.” He laughs as he dodges her tiny fists. 

“So annoying,” She huffs. 

“You love me.” He pulls her into a tight hug and kisses her all over her face. 

“They’re always that sickeningly sweet.” Rory took her father's face for being gross-out instead of freak out. The guy was putting the same moves on his daughter that he used to pull on Lorelai. “Come on, let's get going.” Rory walks out of their yard and to the park. 

* * *

They were walking along the fences of the baseball field. Luke was pitching. “So which is your Dean?” He asks.

“That’s him over there.” She points to the teen walking up to the plate. 

“And that’s Luke.” Anna points to her boss.

“Luke’s the diner guy?” Chris asks.

“If you want to put it simply, yes, we eat there practically every day.” She scoffs. Rory pinches her arm to silently tell her to be nice. They sat down on the bleachers in front of Kirk.

“Looks like we got out number three coming to the plate guys,” Kirk yells. 

“I’d send your boys a little farther into the field Luke.” Dean points his bat at the outfield.

“Why? Will they have a better view of you whiffing?” Luke asks.

“You know, the only way I’m not hitting it is if you don’t have the strength to get it over the plate.” Dean points down to the plate.

“The truth of the matter is that you can’t pitch.” He points to Luke. “And you can’t hit. So this will be a terrific matchup.” He points at Dean.

“Knock it off Kirk,” Luke warns him.

“A historic lack of action,” Kirk yells.

“Don’t you have anything better to do with your Saturdays?” Luke glares at the annoying man.

“What can I say, I’m addicted to comedy.” He let out a fake laugh. “Half an hour they've been playing and it’s tied zero-zero.” He told the group in front of him. “Hey if you ever take this show on the road I got a name for you, zero and zero. Dean Zero and Luke Zero, get it?” He yells out to the field.

“Doesn’t even resemble clever,” Luke hadn’t pitched once because he was too busy arguing with Kirk. 

“I’m dumb it down for you Alfalfa,” Kirk yells.

“Kirk I think you should remember, he can beat you up and he makes your food. Not the guy you want to piss off.” Anna looks back at the awkward male.

“Please, I saw how he swings the bat, I’ll be fine.” He waved his hands. 

“Yeah, cause you know karate.” Tristan winks at him. 

“Exactly, you remember that too.” He winks back at him. Anna shook her head as she faced forward.

“How long do these games last?” Chris asks Rory.

“Until they get tired and then they say the first team to get a run wins.” She told him. 

“Yeah, it’s real professional down there. Hey Luke, does your husband play softball too?” Kirk heckled him for the last time. 

“Alright, that’s it.” Luke throws his glove down and starts for the bleachers.

“Um....I’m getting a page. I’ve got to go.” Kirk jumps off the bleachers and starts running. 

Dean comes over to Rory. “Hey.”

“Hey. Dean, this is my dad. Dad, this is Dean.” She introduced them.

“Dean.” He stood up to shake his hand.

“Uh, nice to meet you,” Dean nods a little surprised. He didn’t even know that Rory talks to her father.

“Same here,” Chris smiled.

“So do you live in the area?” Dean tried small talk.

“No, I had some time so I rode my bike out from Berkley,” Chris told him.

“Really? What do you have?” He asks.

“It’s a 2000’s Indian,” Rory repeats what her mother said.

“I got an ’86 Suzuki.” Dean nods.

“I have to update my mom,” Anna whispers to Tristan.

“Or you could not tell her.” He shrugs.

“She’ll see him eventually riding it around.” She figures she was still keeping a big secret from her, so she should keep Rory’s too.

“Nice!” Chris nods.

“Dean comes on!” Luke yells. He was back from chasing Kirk off.

“I got to go. I’ll see you later.” He smiles down at Rory. “It was nice meeting you.” He nods to Chris before runs onto the field.

“So that was a Dean?” Chris sat down.

“That was a Dean?” Rory nods.

“Hey, uh, next run wins alright?” Dean ran up to the mount to tell Luke.

“Yeah, alright,” He nods.

* * *

Rory and Anna were giving their dad a tour of the town. Tristan left to go hang out with his friends. He figures the girls deserve some bonding time with him by themselves. “This is the town flower shop. Um, over there is a good pizza place. That’s the stationery store and that’s Al’s Pancake World.” Rory was leading their group throughout the town. 

“Good pancakes?” Chris nods to the last place she points at.

“Oh, he doesn’t serve pancakes,” Anna told him. 

“Okay.” He nods, confused.

“He switched to international cuisine a couple of years ago and dropped the pancakes. He would’ve changed the name but he had already printed like a million napkins with the original name so he just kept it.” Rory explains.

“What kind of international cuisine?” Chris wonders.

“He hops around. Last month it was his salute to Paraguay.” Rory told him.

“I wish he would stick to Mexican. He’s nachos were amazing.” Anna rubs her stomach.

“Oh yeah, the burrito was mind-blowing.” Rory hummed.

“Anyone salute back to Paraguay?” Chris asks.

“Not really.” They shook their heads.

“Rory! Honey! How are you, sweetie?” Miss Patty came up to them.

“Great. Miss Patty, this is my dad, Christopher.” Rory introduces them.

“Your dad,” She smiles as she shakes his hand.

“Nice to meet you,” He smiled at her.

“You’re their father, well, well, well. You know Christopher, we’re all like Rory and Anna’s parents around here and I’m one of their mothers. And since you’re their father, well that would make us....a couple. A couple of what I don’t know.” She let out a flirty laugh and reached out to pat his chest. Anna put a hand over her mouth to stop from laughing. Rory’s embarrassment, her dad's shock, and Patty’s smile were too much for her to handle.

“Okay, well we’ve got to be going.” Rory gently pushes her hand down.

“Yes well, come back and see me.” She looks up at him through her lashes.

“I will.” He nods. 

“Bye.” The small group wave bye to the woman as they cross the street.

As they were walking past the market, Taylor came out to greet them. “Well, you must be Rory’s father.”

“Uh, yes I am.” Christopher nods his hand.

“Taylor Doose, grocer to Stars Hollow.” Taylor put his hand out.

“Very nice to meet you,” He shook his hand before they kept walking. “News travels fast around here.” He whispers to them.

“The same thing happened to Tristan when I gave him a tour of the town. I bet if we turn around he’ll be on his phone.” They turn around to see that Anna was right. 

“Bookstore, good, come on.” Christopher opens the door to Stars Hollow Books Store. 

“Hey, hey, Christopher! Jackson Melville.” They jumped at the loud voice from behind them.

“Hello.” He turns around to shake his hand. Rory was thinking that the tour might have been a bad idea. Her dad might be scared of these small townies that seem to know a little too much about him for never having met him. Anna loved this. She was hoping one would ask why they only meet him now.

“I got to tell you, did they get your description wrong,” Jackson told him.

“Really?” Christopher was at this point impressed by how much information travels at the speed of light here.

“Oh yeah, much more George Clooney than Brad Pitt,” He stares at the other man’s face. 

“He doesn’t look like either of those men, they are attractive,” Anna told him, getting a sound of protest from her father.

“You can’t see it because he’s your dad, so he just looks like a dad to you. Hey Andrew, don’t you think he’s much more George Clooney than Brad Pitt?” Jackson turns to the store owner to ask.

“I’m going with the Billy Crudup comparison myself.” Andrew looks the man over.

“Really?” Jackson looks back at his friend in surprise.

“Oh yeah,” He nods without a doubt.

“I don’t see it. Well maybe from the side. Hey, do you mind?” Jackson grabs him and turns him from one side to the other.

“What? Uh, no, not at all,” He said as he was already being turned by the farmer.

“Well, there’s a little Crudup in there. Huh, well it’s nice to meet you, whoever you look like.” Jackson smiled. 

Chris tugs his daughters down an aisle. “Okay, I’m kidnapping you guys and getting you guys out of here.”

“They all mean well,” Rory assured him.

“Yeah, I’m sure all lunatics have the best intentions.” Christopher teases.

“They completely bonkers but the best people are.” Anna quoted Alice in Wonderland.

“Okay, so I hear you both like books.” He said.

“Understatement of the century,” Anna snickers.

“Well, I would like you to pick something out and let me buy it for you.” Christopher pulls them in here for a reason.

“Dad you don’t have to buy me anything.” Rory shook her head.

“Yeah dad, it is not necessary,” Anna knew he always said he was doing well, but he never was. 

“Come on, what’s the book of your dreams right now?” He pushed on.

“Andrew has Esther Gillespie’s newest cookbook on hold for me.” She told him.

“My dream book at the moment is the Compact Oxford English Dictionary, but dad...” Rory was about to tell him he didn’t need to when he cut her off.

“Excuse me, one Compact Oxford English Dictionary and the newest Esther Gillespie’s cookbook, please.” He calls out to Andrew.

“Okay.” He nodded and went to go grab the books.

“Dad no, it costs a fortune.” Rory shook her head. Anna didn’t say anything because hers was only around 20 bucks. 

“You need something to remember this visit by.” Christopher insisted.

“Here you go.” Andrew passes Christopher a large box with a book on top of it.

“Holy mother, this is the monolith from 2001.” He looks down at the biggest book he has ever seen.

“It has every word ever recorded in the English language plus origins and earliest usage,” Rory told him.

“You sure you wouldn’t rather have a car, they weigh about the same. Here you go.” He walks over to the counter and hands over a credit card to Andrew.

“This is so nice of you.” Rory beams at him.

“Yeah, well I’ve got a lot of things to make up for.” He said making Anna jerk her head around in surprise. This was the first time that she ever heard him acknowledge that he did wrong by them. 

“No, you don’t,” Rory said.

“Yes, I do.” He put an arm around each of them.

“Uh, I’m sorry Christopher. Your credit card has been rejected.” Andrew felt guilt having to break up such a touching moment. 

“Rejected? What are you talking about?” He asked.

“I could run it through again if you’d like.” He offers.

“Yes.” Rory nods her head.

“Uh, no, he doesn’t need to run it through again. Could you maybe hold that for us? I’ll come back tomorrow with another card.” Chris asks. 

“Sure Chris, no problem.” Andrews nods.

“Thanks. Come on.” They leave the bookstore. “Now you’ll remember me.” He sighs.

“I didn’t want it that much anyway,” Rory said, knowing it was her book that put them over his cards limit.

He wraps an arm around her and kisses her forehead. “Hey, listen, don’t tell your mom about this okay?” 

“Okay.” She nods. 

He looks over at Anna. “Sure” She nods. She felt bad for him, he was trying to do a nice thing and he got humiliated. 

They stop in front of Jackson telling a group of people about their dad. “Yes, it is their real dad. He seems very nice. Kind of a folky, poppy, urban, scruffy look to him and there’s some money mixed in there because he’s got that you know, money nose. And...” 

“Jackson.” Anna sang his name. Jackson turns around to see them standing there. He touches his toque and runs off. 

After a shared laugh, they walk to Luke’s. “Hi.” They greet their mom.

“Oh hi, where were you?” She gave each of the daughters a kiss on the cheek before they took a seat at the table. 

“Well, we saw Al’s Paraguayan pancake house, we were stalked by several townspeople and I look like Billy Crudup.” Chris sat down next to Rory.

“You do not.” Lorelai scoffs.

“Take it up with Jackson.” He told her.

“No, Jackson said you look like George Clooney. Andrew was the one who said, Billy Crudup. Someone said, Brad Pitt. I’m starting to think that more people need to be wearing glasses in this town.” Anna corrected.

“You’re hurting your poor dad’s heart.” He put a hand over it.

Chris's phone rings. “Ah, ah, ah, ah. Hey, hey, hey, hey.” Lorelai points to the no cell phone sign.

“Hello? Emily!” Chris answers the phone anyways. Lorelai gasps at the man for ignoring the rules.

“Emily?” Lorelai hopes that it wasn’t the Emily she thinks it is.

“It’s your mother,” Chris confirms that it was who she was thinking of. 

“Hi, Grandma!” Rory and Anna yelled.

“Uh-huh… Well, I’m sitting here with your girls….Sure.” He held the phone out to Lorelai. “She wants to speak to you.”

“Mm. Hi mom,” She sighs. “What? I didn’t know! Although, coincidently I’m sitting across an amazing Christopher hologram,” She dramatically gasps making Anna snicker. Rory shows her dad the menu.

“What do you get here, Anna?” Chris pulls her attention away from her mother and makes her miss Lorelai's stress out expression. 

* * *

“I’ve got to see my parents.” Lorelai sighs as she stares down the door. 

“I’ve got to see my parents.” Chris copied her.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the drama king and queen of Connecticut,” Rory shook her head. 

“Can we go in? It’s cold out here.” Anna whines.

Lorelai used her key to open the door. “Hello? Anybody home?” She called out as they entered.

“Oh my God! You’re here. Christopher, look at you!” Emily comes over and hugs him.

“Emily, as always perfect.” He complimented her. A maid came over to take their coats.

“I am so glad to see you, I didn’t hear the doorbell,” Emily told them.

“We didn’t ring the doorbell,” Lorelai told her.

“You let yourselves in?” Emily looks at her shock.

“It's okay mom, look not a rapist among us.” She waves her hand to the show the people she brought in with her.

“Hi Grandma,” Rory smiled.

“Doesn’t matter how we got in as long as we are together, right?” Anna shrugs, hoping to defuse the situation.

“I suppose. Well, Richard’s in the living room, come on in. He’s dying to see you.” She waves to Chris. Her granddaughter follows on her heels as their parents lag behind.

“Well, here they are.” He got up to hug his granddaughters.

“Hi Grandpa,” They greeted him.

“Hello Rory, Anna, Lorelai. Christopher, old boy, how are you? My Gosh, it’s good to see you!” He nodded to Lorelai and shook Chris’s hand.

“How are you, Richard?” He shook the older man’s hand.

“Well, I’m better than most, not as good as some.” He shrugs.

“And annoyed with all,” Chris teases.

“Aha! You speak the truth young man! I have made martinis. So Christopher, tell me about your business.” He laughs as he hands the man a drink.

“Oh Richard, let the poor boy relax.” Emily grabs a drink for herself. Anna sat down on the armchair while Lorelai and Rory sat down on the couch.

“Well, I simply want to find out how it’s going.” He defends himself.

“It’s uh... it’s going great Richard. I’m almost afraid to jinx it by telling you good it is going.” He clears his throat, not liking that his kids knew he was lying.

“Oh, that is wonderful. I always knew you had it in you. You have a splash of greatness as my mother would say. You’ve always had that splash of greatness.” He cheers as he sits down on the armchair across from Anna. Chris took the seat next to Rory. 

“Mm, I’d like another splash of greatness if you don’t mind.” Lorelai got up to get another martini.

“Oh Richard, isn’t Rory the spitting image of Christopher?” Emily looks over at her oldest. Anna looks over at her sister, not seeing it. She thought she looked like her mom’s mini-me. But, Rory seems to be eating up the compliments.

“I just hope you both inherit your father’s business sense.” Richard smiled.

“I know one thing for sure you two certainly have your father’s musical talent.” Emily praises.

“Oh, wait just a minute.” Lorelai sat back down.

“What?” Emily asks.

“Mom, none of these three have any musical talent.” She giggles.

“Hey, I don’t say anything about your singing.” Anna scoffs.

“Hey, I play guitar.” Chris defends himself.

“You know the opening lick to Smoke on the Water.” Lorelai gave him an are-you-serious look.

“And I’ve since mastered the opening like to Jumping Jack Flash.” He let her know he has further his skills. 

“I’m a Chuck Berry man, myself,” Richard said. Lorelai laughs, almost spitting out her drink. “Is something wrong,” He asks.

“I would never have guessed that sentence would ever come out of your mouth.” She chuckles.

“And why not,” He asks.

“Chuck Berry?” She gathers herself to question him.

“Yes, Chuck Berry. He was all the rage when I was in school.” He told her.

“So we’re talking Pre-My-Dingaling?” She put her martini glass up to her mouth to hide her smile.

“I believe I am.” He nods his head.

“Do you remember when you two were what, ten and you put on that adorable show for us.” Emily smiles as she thinks of the memory.

“What show mom?” Lorelai asks.

“Lucy, Schroeder, you lying on the coffee table.” Chris reminds her.

“You pretending it was a piano, God, why is that remembered?” Lorelai shook her head at the awful memory.

“Because it was such a wonderful production,” Emily didn’t see why her daughter didn’t see it as a cute moment. 

“I don’t know if it was a production, mom. It was just one song.” Lorelai laughs at her mom’s enthusiasm about it.

“Suppertime,” Chris remembers the song.

“Did you write that? That was very good.” Richard asks.

“Dad, that’s from, You’re a Good Man Charlie Brown, it’s a famous musical.” Lorelai couldn’t believe he didn’t know that.

“Well, I thought Christopher might have written it, he’s a very talented man.” He said. Chris smiles down at his glass, knowing how much it drove her crazy that her parents thought so much of him.

The doorbell rang making Emily stand up. “That would be Straub and Francine.” She leaves to answer the door.

“I haven’t seen your parents in quite some years. We were practically inseparable for a while.” Richard gets up to greet them at the door also.

“He never greets us at the door. Not even the first Friday night diner.” Anna pouts at her grandpa’s back.

“This is weird. These are my other grandparents. I don’t even know them. What do I call them?” Rory asks.

“Call them what I call them ass…” Chris plays with the knot on his tie making Anan giggle for the first time on his visit.

“Chris....” Lorelai scolds him.

“Sorry, my tie’s too tight.” He pulls on it.

“Just, uh, call them Straub and Francine. Call them Mr. and Mrs. Hayden. Sir and Ma’am? Why don’t you just avoid calling them anything?” Lorelai wasn’t sure of what to call them either. 

“I told you, Rory. Don’t stress about it. They didn’t put any effort into knowing us for 16 years, why should we put any into them.” Anna leans back into her chair.

Before Lorelai could tell her youngest at least be civil, Richard came in with an older couple. “Look who’s here.” The three on the couch stood up.

“Hello, Mother, Pop,” Chris got up to greet them.

“Christopher.” His father smiled at him.

“Christopher, hello,” His mother fixes his tie and collar.

“Mr. and Mrs. Hayden, long time no see.” Lorelai greets them.

“Lorelai, you look well.” She forces the compliment out.

“I am, thanks. You remember Rory. You haven’t seen her in quite a while.” She points to her oldest.

“No, we haven’t.” Mr. Hayden looks her over.

“I think she was just beginning to speak in complete sentences.” Mrs. Hayden said. 

“So not for two years then.” Lorelai jokes. The Haydens gave her a blank look. “She’s been talking for a long time so I was making a humorous comment sometimes referred to as a joke.”

“I see you haven’t changed Lorelai.” He glares. 

Anna got up to walk over to them. “We wouldn’t have her any other way. I’m Susanna, the last time you saw me I couldn’t speak in full sentences so I figure you wouldn’t recognize me.” She put her hand out for one of them to shake. Mrs. Hayden grabs it first. “I like the suit it’s Ann Taylor, right? The shoes are Versace, they’re great too.” She shook Mr. Hayden’s hand. “Vacheron, nice,” She nods her head at the gold watch.

“I’m surprised you know such things.” Mrs. Hayden told her.

“Of course, you have to be able to spot the finer things in life. How else are you going to know who to rob?” She said with a straight face before going back to her seat.

They all stood there in a stun silence. “Rory, hello,” Mrs. Hayden greeted her other granddaughter.

“Hi.” She curtsies.

“Uh, Straub, Francine…. how about a martini,” Richard asks.

“Please.” Mr. Hayden said. The older man walked over to the cart while the lady sat down on the couch.

“Well Straub, how is retirement treating you?” Richard pours him a glass.

“Yes, do tell us about the Bahamas.” Emily smiled.

“You can get an entire island there for the cost of a decent house here.” Mr. Hayden told them.

“Really?” Richard handed him two glasses.

“How about you, Richard, any thoughts of retirement crossing your mind,” He asks while giving his wife a glass.

“Oh Straub, if only you could talk him into it. I’ve given up.” Emily smiles as the man sits down next to his wife.

“We’re very pleased about Christopher’s business success in California.” Richard sat down in his armchair. 

“Yes, it’s taken a while but it seems to be finally coming together.” He raises his glass to his son.

“Christopher your tie, please,” His mother scolds. Anna didn’t know why she was obsessing about it, it looks fine to her.

“Straub and Fran,” Rory clears her throat. “Mr. and Mrs. um....are you enjoying your time here, um....you...two?”

“How old are you, young lady?” Mr. Hayden asks.

“Sixteen, we are both sixteen,” She points to herself and her sister.

“Dangerous age for girls,” He told her. Lorelai glares at him. 

“Straub,” His wife scolds him.

“You don’t have to worry about me. I’m on birth control and I got a box of condoms in my dresser draw.” She was being serious but kept a joking tone.

“Susanna.” Lorelai hiss at her.

“Rory and Anna are very special children, excellent students, very bright,” Emily told them. 

“You should talk with either of them Straub, they could give you a run for your money,” Richard told him.

“Is that so?” He asks.

“That’s right.” Emily nods.

Straub looks at Rory. She fidgets around in her seat not knowing what to say. “Well, I think my money’s safe.” He snickers.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Anna shot up from her seat. 

“What did you say to me?” He glares at the girl.

“I said who the hell do you think you are? You come in here and look down on us like we’re dirt on your overpriced shoes. Well, screw you and your superiority complex. Anyone who makes no effort to get to know their grandchildren because they’re born out of wedlock is the real dirtbags.” She sneers at the man in disgust. She turns to Emily. “I’m sorry, grandma. I appreciate what you tried to do tonight but family is more than blood. I’ll be in the kitchen while they’re here.” She walks into the kitchen. As she closed the door, she heard her mom yell that she hates President Bush. 

* * *

“There you are. I was wondering where you went.” Emily came into the kitchen to see her granddaughters sitting down on the kitchen island, drinking sodas.

“I’m sorry.” Rory looks down at the table.

“No, it’s nothing to be sorry about. Can I get you something?” She asks.

“I’m fine.” They held up their drinks.

“Oh, that’s hardly dinner. Well, that was quite a bit of excitement tonight.” She opens the fridge.

“One way of putting it,” Anna sighs.

“Not the good kind.” She took out two containers that had the dinner that the cook and Anna made. But, no one ate after Richard kicked the Haydens out.

“Nope,” Rory shook her head.

“None of this means anything,” Emily told them.

“Oh, I know.” They nod.

“Straub is a good man, very smart. He was one of the top lawyers in his field, a very arcane aspect of International law. And he’s always been so active in his community. His charity work has never diminished over the years.” She told them as she made their plates. When she saw their defeated faces, she sighs. “Oh let’s face it, he’s a big ass.” She stops making the plates to say. Rory and Anna laugh. “I know you two heard a lot of talk about various disappointments this evening and I know you’ve heard a lot of talk about it in the past. But I want to make this very clear, you, young ladies, your persons, and your existences have never been, not even for a second, included in that list. Do you understand me?” She sat down across from them.

“Yeah, I do,” Rory said.

“Never cross my mind.” Anna gave a weak smile.

“Good, now eat up.” She hands each of them a plate of leftovers.

* * *

They walk into the house, “Night you two.” 

“Good night dad,” Rory said and Anna echoes her. He kisses each of them on the cheek.

“Good night Lor,” He turns around to tell her.

“Good night, yeah, uh, have a really, really good night.” She pats his shoulder. He heads for the couch.

“You got some dirt on you.” Rory saw dirt on her mom’s shoulder.

“Where did you get that?” Anna never saw dirt in grandma’s house.

“I don’t… it’s been a long night so um, there’s just been a lot of schmutsing going on. Come on,

We haven’t had a chance to talk.” She wraps an arm around each of them to guide into the kitchen.

“About the schmutsing,” Rory asks.

“No, about all the warm and fuzzy family moments that went on tonight. Are you okay?” She looks them both over.

“It felt good telling them off.” Anna smiled.

“I bet it did. What about you?” She looks at Rory.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” She nods.

“You know all those crazy people saying those horrible things were directing them at me, not you guys.” She told them. 

“They were directing them to you because you had us.” Rory corrected her.

“No, they were directing them at me because I screwed up their big Citizen Kane plans. That’s all.” She re-corrected her.

“They don’t even want to know us, do they?” Anna asks the question, she already knew the answer to.

“That is not true. They are just so full of anger and stupid pride that stands in the way of them realizing how much they want to know you two.” Lorelai told her.

“Yeah,” Her daughters said, even though they knew it was a pretty lie.

“Their loss and it’s a pretty big one.” Lorelai gave her honest truth about the whole situation.

“I’m going to bed now.” Rory walks to the door in the kitchen.

“Me too,” Anna went to go upstairs.

“Hey. No regrets, from me or your dad.” She said before they could leave the kitchen. 

“Yeah?” Rory turns around to ask.

“Oh, I mean no regrets about you. There’s a misspelled tattoo incident that I’m sure he’d like to erase from his bio, but you that’s a no brainer.” Lorelai teases.

“Where does dad have a misspelled tattoo?” Anna turns around to ask.

“Ah, ah, another story for another time, possibly before your first trip to Mazatlan, good night babes,” She smiles. 

“Good night mom.” They smiled at her before going to their rooms.

* * *

“I don't want to leave when I’m on bad terms with you.” Chris sat down on the porch step next to Anna.

“We’re not on bad terms.” She looked down at the steps.

“Well, I would like us to be more than just civil.” He said. 

“You know, I was sitting here and Rory was sitting where you are when we waited for you to come to take us camping, but you never show up. But, you know that.” Anna turns to him.

“Yeah,” He hung his head. 

“It’s also where we waited to go see The Phantom of the Opera and we even missed the fair that one year because we didn’t want to go without you.” She glares at him.

“I know, I broke a lot of promises… but I’m...” He was going to give another empty promise.

“I’m going to be better from here on out. I’m going to make up for it. Save the clichés for Rory, Dad. I don’t want another broken promise to add to the list.” She cut him off.

“Then what do you want?” He asks.

“I want my questions answered honestly.” She told him.

“Okay, ask away.” He waved his hand. 

“Do you know while you’re making these plans that you’re not going to show up?” She asks.

“I always think I can while I’m making them. But, I couldn’t figure out how to put up the tent, the play was sold out, and I forgot about the fair.” He let out a depressed sigh after every confession.

“Then why didn’t you call to say you couldn’t make it for camping and the play. Why make us sit around waiting for you?” She narrows her eyes.

“Because I’m a coward,” He admits. 

“I want honesty from now on. I want this to be the last time I sit on the porch steps wondering why my dad won’t show up for me.” She demands.

“I can do that.” He nods.

“And want a set time for you to call. I want you to talk to us, not the answering machine.” She gave another demand. Half the time he called they weren’t at home. She suspected that he did it on purpose, calling when he knew they were in school or during Friday night dinners.

“I can do that.” He nods again.

“And I hate your parents.” She wanted him to know that for some reason. 

“I do too, kid.” He laughs and wraps an arm around her shoulders. 

“Well, let’s get you packed up.” She grabs one of his bags. She helps him strap it to his bike.

“So, how serious are you about this Tristan?” He asks.

“I’m not rushing to the church, but I’m not searching for anyone else.” She shrugs.

“Just don’t let him talk you into doing anything you don’t want to do.” He looks at her with fear in his eyes. 

“Oh don’t worry it's normal the other way around.” He saw the mischief glint in his daughter’s eyes. It was the first time he ever saw anything that resembled him in his youngest.

“I think I might be more terrified than before.” He said, making her bark out a laugh.

“Having a good time out here,” Lorelai and Rory walk out of the house.

“Oh yeah, can’t wait to get the hoodlum out of my town.” She playful shoves his helmet into his stomach. He put his helmet on his bike’s seat to tickle her. She squealed and reached out for her mom who laughed as she pulled her away. 

“So call us when you get home,” Rory told him.

“I will.” He nods to her.

“And call more.” She demands.

“I will.” He pulls her into a hug and he whispers something in her ear.

“Dad wants to know if you’ll reconsider.” Rory turns around to ask her mother. Lorelai waves for Rory to come over and whispers in her ear, “She says nope, offspring sucks and Metallica rules.” She told her dad.

“Fair enough,” He kisses and hugs Lorelai.

“Drive safe.” She told him. He got on his bike and drove away.

“He wanted you to marry him didn’t he?” Rory asks, making Anna turn to look at her mother.

“Spy,” Lorelai knew she must have heard everything from her room.

“You know crazier things have happened,” Rory told her.

“Rory, stop if mom doesn’t want to marry him then she shouldn’t.” She glares at her sister. When Rory kept protesting, she went into the house not wanting to hear it. This whole week had been stressful for her, but it would be worth it if her dad would start coming through for them.


	16. Star-Crossed Lovers and Other Strangers

“This, boys and girls, is the story of true love: a beautiful girl from one county, a handsome boy from another. They meet and they fall in love. Separated by distance and by parents who did not approve of the union, the young couple dreamed of a day that they could be together. They wrote each other beautiful letters, letters of longing and passion, letters full of promises, and plans for the future. Soon the separation proved too much for either one of them to bear. So, one night, cold and black with no light to guide them, they both snuck out of their homes and ran away as fast as they could. It was so dark out that they were both soon lost and it seemed as if they would never find each other. Finally, the girl dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her lovely face. 'Oh, my love, where are you? How will I find you?' Suddenly, a band of stars appeared in the sky. These stars shone so brightly they lit up the entire countryside. The girl jumped to her feet and followed the path of the stars until finally, she found herself standing right where the town gazebo is today. And there waiting for her was her one true love, who had also been led here by the blanket of friendly stars.” Anna was sitting with the children at Patty’s dance studio to listen to the romance story. “And that, my friends, is the story of how Stars Hollow came to be, and why we celebrate that fateful night every year at about this time. Now, we still have a little time left in our story hour. Who wants to hear about the time I danced in a cage for Tito Puente?” Miss Patty asked.

“Me!” Anna raises her hand along with the children. 

“It was the summer of 66…..” She began.

* * *

Lorelai is sitting at the kitchen table reading a box of Stroganoff Hamburger Helper. Anna was cooking the hamburger. “Oh no, she didn’t talk you into letting her help again, did she?” Rory walks into the kitchen.

“She's just going to hand me things and stir at some point.” Anna looks over her shoulder to tell her.

“You know most kids don’t stop their moms from cooking.” Lorelai looks up from the box.

“Most moms don’t need a fire extinguisher.” Rory shot back.

“Funny, funny girl, I want to cook like on the Food Channel. I want to sauté things and chop things and do the BAM, and I want to arrange things on a plate so they look like a pretty little hat. I want to be the Iron Chef!” She pretended to cook and plate.

“Fine, I'll help.” Rory gives in. 

“Now, if I had only bought some hamburgers.” Her mother hummed.

“You didn't buy hamburgers?” She looks from her sister to her mother in surprise. 

“Yes, I bought hamburgers. Anna is cooking it right now. I just like saying things like that so you look at me like I'm crazy.” She got up to open the fridge to grab a drink.

“Rory, can you get me a pot and boil water?” Anna needed the boiling water for the noodles.

“Sure thing,” She opens the cabinet to grab the one big pot they had. “So, tell me, why the sudden need to be domestic?” She asked her mother.

“Ah, I don't know. I'm in a funky mood.” She had to reach in the back to get her beverage of choice.

“Why?” Anna asks.

“Too many stars, too much love, it makes me cranky.” She closed the fridge with her cola bottle in hand.

“I take it you haven't heard from Mr. Medina?” Rory moves the cookie sheets and cake pans around to get to the pot.

“Hmm, no, I haven't.” Lorelai sat back down at the kitchen table. 

“Maybe that's why you're cranky.” Rory was no longer looking for the pan but staring at her mother.

“Okay, new subject please.” Lorelai never liked talking about their teacher anymore.

“You know, you have a phone also.” Rory reminds her.

“How's it coming with that pot?” She nods to the cabinet.

“Cleopatra, queen of denial,” She sang. 

“The pot, Chucky, please,” She pleads.

“Okay, fine, new topic.” She grabs the pot to put in the sink and fill it up with water.

“Thank you.” She nods.

After watching the pot fill up halfway, Rory took a seat at the table. “I have this huge favor to ask you.” 

“Oh, something I can hold over your head. Let's hear it.” Lorelai smiled. Anna turns off the water and puts the pot on the stove.

“Friday night is Dean's and my three-month anniversary.” She told them. Anna counted in her head of how long she was going out with Tristan. Was she supposed to count from their first study date or the day of the track tryouts when they had it official? She supposed it didn’t matter. It was only a two-week difference. That was mid-August and now it was early January. So, in a few weeks they would make five months, in another month it would be half a year.

“Three months? Wow.” Lorelai gasps when she realizes it had been that long ago.

“And Dean has some big fancy evening planned for us.” She smiles.

“Very classy of him,” She nods.

“Yes, it is. But for me to partake of the aforesaid fancy evening, I have to get out of Friday night dinner.” Rory explains. 

“Ah. That’s the favor.” Anna put the noodles into the boiling pot.

“Good luck with that,” Lorelai told her, making Anna laugh.

“Mom!” Rory whines.

“Do you know how much Emily Gilmore will not care about your three-month anniversary?” She knew her mother would say that three months wasn’t that long.

“I was thinking you could talk to her.” She mutters.

“If there was a runoff between what Emily Gilmore would care about less, a two-for-one toilet paper sale at Costco or your three month anniversary, your anniversary would win, hands down.” She put her hands down on the table.

“Grandma doesn’t know what Costco is.” Anna turns around to protest. She didn’t go shopping for necessities. 

“My point exactly,” Lorelai pointed at her.

“So you're not even going to try to help me?” Rory asks.

“Oh no, I'm going to try to help you, because I care. Emily Gilmore, however…” She shook her head.

“Phone please?” Rory asks.

“Okay.” Lorelai walks over to the phone and laughs.

“What?” Her daughters ask.

“Nothing, it's just, Oh, hey Mom, uh, Rory and Dean are having their three month anniversary on Friday.” She dials the phone and puts it up to her ear as she mocks her mother’s voice. “Really Lorelai? Why that's wonderful. I'm thrilled.” 

“Stop,” Rory demands.

“'Three months. Well, woohoo. Hold on, I'm going to cartwheel.'” For some reason she made Emily sound like Mrs. Doubtfire.

“Forget it.” She sighs.

“Oh, no wait. She's telling my dad now. Why I think they're cabbage patching.” She did a little dance.

“That's it. Don’t let her stir, Anna.” She turned to her sister.

“Mom?” She said shocked like she wasn’t the one to dial her mother’s number. “Uh, yes, hi, hello, hi, how are you doing?” She walks out of the kitchen with Rory on her heels.

Anna grabs the box while her mother is gone to make the sauces and put it in the hamburger. Then she strains the noodles and adds it to the mix. She stirred it to make sure that everything was covered in sauce. She grabs the baguette that her mother bought, so she could use a French accent for the rest of the shopping trip. She cut it up, put garlic butter on, and popped it in the oven to get toasted. 

She pulled it out of the oven when her mom and sister came back into the kitchen. “Rory and you don’t have to go to Friday night dinner this week.” Lorelai sat down at the table in disbelief.

“Me too,” Anna pointed to herself. 

“Yeah, she said it would be an adult-only night, I think she is planning on killing me.” She put her head on the table.

“Mom, you’re being ridiculous.” Rory made a plate.

“Yeah, grandma wouldn’t dirty her hands with your blood. She would hire a hitman.” Anna laughs.

“That oddly makes me feel better.” Lorelai picks her head up as Rory puts the plate of food in front of her. “Hey, you stirred without me.” She glares at her youngest.

“You took too long on the phone.” She made her plate and sat down.

Rory made her plate and sat down at the table. “So, are you going to go out on a date with Tristan this Friday?”

“Nah, I think I’m going to take some much needed me time.” She was normally with her sister, mother, or boyfriend. If she wasn’t with any of them, she was working at either Luke’s or the Inn. So, some time to herself would be nice. 

“I get that.” Rory nods.

* * *

Anna was waiting for Rory by her locker. Her class let out a little early, so she had some time. She was pushed up against the locker. She looks up to see Tristan’s blue eyes staring at her. “Hey beautiful,” He leans down to kiss her. She let out a little gasp that allowed him to turn the simple kiss into a full-on make out. She wraps her arms around his neck. The sounds of their peers leaving their classrooms didn’t register to the two of them. 

“And they're off.” Madeline watches the couple making out on her locker.

“The bell just rang three seconds ago. How did they get lip locked so fast?” Paris thought ill of a girl who would let herself get felt up in front of a crowd. 

“I want a boyfriend to make out with.” Madeline sighs.

“Ty Tolson likes you.” Louise reminds her.

“I want a different boyfriend to make out with.” She wanted a boyfriend like Tristan that took the lead. Ty had to be constantly told what to do. “I can't get to my locker.” She wondered if she was going to be late to class because of the couple.

“I'm sure they'll move if you ask nicely. You know, dangle a hotel key in front of their faces.” Louise teases. They watch as Tristan lifts her, to put his knee in between her legs and push his body completely against her so that she would stay at that height because his back was getting sore.

“This is a school. You don't do this in school.” Paris grumbled.

“Not unless you've got a boyfriend like Tristan. Then you do it anywhere you can.” Louise, like Madeline, would love a boyfriend like Tristan.

“Street corner,” Madeline smiles.

“Shopping mall,” Louise listed.

“Photo Booth,” Madeline thought of the steam pictures she could make with the handsome blonde.

“Starbucks,” Louise pops out.

“Thank you for the where to make-out list, but Madeline needs to get her books,” She walked over to the couple. 

“Hell hath no fury.” Louise teases as they follow her.

“Excuse me. You're in my way.” Paris shouted to get no reaction. “Hey, spawn in front of somebody else's locker please.” 

“I'm assuming your locker's in there somewhere also.” Rory walks up from behind her.

“Mine is,” Madeline raised her hand.

“Yup, right behind Belle Watling.” She points at the auburn brown hair girl.

“Have you tried to get their attention?” Rory asks.

“Sure have.” She sighs.

“No luck?” Rory knew sometimes it could be hard to tear them apart when their kissing got this intense.

“Nope,” She shook her head.

“God, look at that. It's like he's eating her face.” She wonders if that is how Dean looked when he kissed her.

“Okay, that's it. I'm getting the fire hose.” She looked over at the water fountain.

“Let me try first.” She stops Paris, thinking that her sister might throw a punch at Paris if she throws water on her. “Hey, could you two just move this whole thing down to the left a little?” She tapped her sister's shoulder.

“What?” Anna glares at her sister. Tristan didn’t move back, hoping that Rory would say what she needed and he could go back to kissing her.

“You're standing in front of the lockers.” She reminds her of where she was.

“Oh right, sorry. You see I was waiting for you and then Tristan came along. We got a little carried away.” Anna scratched the back of her neck.

“Right, well move,” Rory gave her an unimpressed look.

“Right, sorry.” Tristan moved back and put her down gently. They move a little to the left like asked. Rory and Madeline open their lockers.

“Hey Paris,” He nods to the girl that was standing behind Madeline.

“Hey.” She shyly nods back.

“Thanks for the costume idea. I would look stunning as Belle Watling.” She envisioned herself in the yellow dress. Paris glared at her, for having heard and ignored her.

“Hey, party at my house, Saturday. Dress to impress, please.” Madeline grabs some flyers for her locker and hands one to Anna and Tristan.

“Come?” She hands the flyer to Rory.

“Oh, I don't know.” She shrugs.

“You can bring your boyfriend.” Madeline put it on top of her books.

“I'll see.” She nods.

“So, pick me up Saturday night?” Anna put her flyer in Tristan’s face.

“And if I don't?” He puts a hand on the lockers behind her head and smirks.

“Then I’ll have to call Henry to see if he’ll be my Rhett Butler.” She slips out from between him and the lockers to walk away.

“You know that Belle Watling and Rhett Butler don’t end up together, right?” He yells at her back before he sighs in appreciation of watching her hips sway. “Ah, to be young and in love,” He walks off with a dreamy look on his face. 

“What a shame Elizabeth Barrett Browning wasn't here to witness this. She'd put her head through a wall.” Paris continues to glare at Anna.

* * *

Anna was doing Rory’s makeup and Lorelai was combing Rory's hair in Rory's bedroom. The lady of the evening had on a red halter dress.

“Oh, we got new coffee makers. Ugh! What was I thinking?” She groans at how she made such a fool of herself.

“Well, you spent a lot of time picking out those coffee makers.” Rory closes her eyes as Anna applies the eye shadow.

“Oh yeah, I'm Mrs. Coffee.” She groans.

“You kind of are.” Anna points out to get another groan from her mother.

“Ow! Okay, I'm still attached to the head.” Rory reminds her.

“And I’m trying to do makeup. You can’t make her head jerk like that.” She grabbed a wipe to clean her sister's eye so that she could redo the makeup.

“Okay, sorry. I'm a little worked up.” She apologized.

“Mom, it's just Luke's ex-girlfriend.” Rory didn’t see why she cared what the woman thought.

“I know. I just hate that I made myself look so stupid in front of…” She sighs towards the end not finishing her sentence.

“Luke?” Anna offers.

“No, Rachel. She was standing there, fresh off a plane, and she had no plane hair at all might I add.” Lorelai didn’t know why but she felt intimidated by the woman.

“And what exactly is plane hair?” Rory asks, never having heard the term.

“You know, it's all big and all…bah.” She waved her hair to show how big it should have been.

“Got it,” Rory nods.

“And he's staring at her like she's Miss September and she's looking at him like he's Johnny Depp, and I was just babbling like a moron, what is wrong with me?!” She whines.

“Ow! Ow! Okay, you are now officially off hair duty.” Rory took the hairbrush from her.

“Aw, I'm sorry. I just…” She sighs. 

“No, it's okay. I just think it's a little early for Dean to see me completely bald.” Rory passes the brush to her sister when she sees her putting the makeup away. 

“Right, that's more a six-month thing.” Lorelai nodded and sat down on the bed. Anna took her place behind Rory to finish her hair.

“So what's going on with you?” Rory looks at her mother through the mirror.

“I don't know. It's just all this love in the air, you know. I miss Max. There's just been so much going on with your Dad coming home and family stuff and your constant existence.” She explains. Anna put the brush down and sat down on the bed next to her mom.

“Thanks for the love.” Rory spun around on her chair to look at them.

“Any time, so I haven't had a lot of time to focus on it and I miss Max.” She leaned her head on Anna’s shoulder.

“I know.” They knew this would happen sooner or later. She cried all night over Max and then never brought him up again. 

“I had a dream about him the other night.” She told them.

“Really? Dirty?” Anna pats her head.

“No, absolutely not, and when you're 21, I'll tell you the real answer. Anyway, it's put me in a funk since then.” She realized how lonely she was and it was making her bitter.

“I'm sorry,” Rory said. Anna rubs her back.

“Me too, we could talk about me for years, and believe me, we will. But let's focus on you, the lady of the evening. No hooker reference intended.” She said when she realized how that sounded.

“Glad to hear it.” Rory laughs.

“Now, what are you going to wear with that?” She asks.

“Um, you tell me.” She got up to show them a red cardigan and a red, black, and yellow striped cardigan.

“Uh, where is he taking you?” Lorelai asks.

“Why?” Rory didn’t see why that mattered with her outfit.

“Well, you don't want to clash with the decor. A lady plans ahead.” Lorelai gave her some dating advice.

“I guess that's true. If the walls are red, you don’t want to camouflage yourself.” Anna thought about it.

“Well, if you must know, he's taking me to Andoloro's.” Rory brags.

“Oh, well isn't that romantic?” Anna gushes.

“I know!” She smiles.

“Wow, it's going to be just like Lady and the Tramp. You'll share a plate of spaghetti, but it'll just be one long strand, but you won't realize it until you accidentally meet in the middle. And then, he'll push a meatball towards you with his nose, and you'll push it back with your nose, and then you'll bring the meatball home and you'll save it in the refrigerator for years and. . .” Lorelai compares them to a doggy romance.

“Mom?” Rory put a stop to her ranting.

“Uh, neither. Just wear your coat.” She waves her hand.

“Okay.” She put the sweaters back in her closet.

“But your flower's just a little smashed.” Lorelai got up to fix the flower on her collar.

“Rory?” Lane yells.

“I’ll get the door.” Anna went to open the door for her friend. “Hey Lane, come in. Mom is just fixing her flower.” 

“Hello Anna, three months it’s so exciting. Hey, Tristan never took you on a three-month date.” She realized.

“I know, I point that out. He said that anniversary comes from the word annual, which is once a year.” She pouts.

“Well, I suppose he's always taking you to nice places.” Lane shrugs. Rory came in and Lane yelled. “Oh my god, I just can't believe it!”

“I know!” Rory smiled.

“I mean, three months, that's like one sixty-fourth of your life!” Lane grabs her hands.

“I know!” Rory swings their joined hands.

“I have to stop hanging out with you guys. I mean, you're just making my life seem too pathetic.” They walk into the living room.

“Join the club.” Lorelai grabs her keys.

“Are you going to the festival? Cause maybe we could meet you there later.” Rory asks Lane.

“Oh yeah, that would be romantic.” She rolls her eyes.

“Lane,” Rory told her many times that neither she nor Dean thought of her as a third wheel.

“Yes, I'm going to the festival. And would you like to know why?” Lane asks.

“Uh oh!” Anna let out with a smile on.

“My mother has once again set me up.” Lane sat down on the couch. The sibling sat on either side of her.

“Another future doctor,” Rory asks.

“A future chiropractor, I think she's losing confidence in my prospects.” Lane went on so many horrible blind dates.

“Maybe he'll be nice.” Rory tried to see the bright side.

“Oh, it's not just him. We're going with his parents, his grandparents, two sisters, three brothers, and at least one maiden aunt.” She explained that her date was more of a group outing, where she would be judged and tested by them.

A car honks from outside. “That's Dean,” Rory told them.

Anna and Lane got up to walk her out. “Remember, you have to tell me everything.”

“Okay. You too,” Rory was hoping that her night would be good also.

“Oh yeah, after the walking, the silence, the sitting, and the bye, that's when the fun will begin.” Lane scoffs.

“I want to know anyhow. Bye, Mom. Bye Anna.” Rory hugs her mom and sister.

“Bye honey, have fun.” Lorelai waved. 

“Okay.” She nods.

“Don't forget the meatball.” She yells as Rory closes the door.

“The meatball,” Lane asks.

“It's a mother-daughter thing. So, I’ll see you guys later.” She walks out the door to go to her mother’s house.

“So, think I can hang out with you for a while?” Lane turns to Anna.

“As long as you don’t mind watching Golden Girls and eating cheesecake,” She couldn’t watch one of her favorite shows whenever she wanted even though she had all the seasons on tape because her family was sick of watching it over and over again. So, whenever she had the house to herself, she had a marathon.

“Sure,” Lane nods.

“But, you have to leave for your date when it is time. I don’t want Mrs. Kim to be more upset with me than usual.” She went to get her VHS tapes from her room.

* * *

Anna was watching the episode where Blanche gave Sophia a makeover to go out on a date. “Remember Ma don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Dorothy told her.

“I think I crossed that line when I got a date.” Sophie burns her before she opens the door. 

Anna laughs when she hears the front door open. “Rory? Mom?” She got up from the couch when she saw the time. For either of them to be back this early would mean that something bad happening.

“Hey kid, grandma pulled a Mrs. Kim on me.” Lorelai came in and sat down on the couch. She picked up the pan of cheesecake and took a big bite. 

“What?” Anna sat down next to her. Her mother told her about her boring date from hell and grandpa catching her sneaking out the window. Anna had a good laugh at her expense.

She picked up the phone. “What are you doing?” Her daughter asked. 

“Calling Max got his voice mail.” She sighs. 

Rory came in with a shocked look on her face. “Rory?” Lorelai hung up the phone. 

“We just broke up.” Lorelai and Anna got up to hug her.


	17. The Breakup Part 2

“Tell me what happened.” Lorelai let Rory go. 

“We broke up, we just broke up,” Rory said. Anna let her go, to look at her confused.

“But I don’t understand.” Lorelai wanted to know how she could help her.

“We… we went to dinner and then we walked by the bonfire but it wasn’t lit so we went to this junkyard and we sat in this car and then… oh God!” Rory gaps making them jump.

“What?” Anna asks.

“I forgot your meatball in the car,” Rory told them.

“Oh honey, forget it.” Lorelai put a hand on her shoulder.

“Oh, I can’t believe I left your meatball in the car.” She obsessed over the meatball, so she wouldn’t have to think about the breakup.

“Okay, okay, come on.” Lorelai moves them to sit on the couch.

“After I told the waiter to wrap it up and everything and everyone was like what do you want with one meatball? And I was like it’s a mother/daughter thing. And I’m sure he thought I was nuts but he was so nice and he did it anyway and he uh, he brought one of those tin foil swans or duck or some kind of bird and… and then I left it in the car.” She rants.

“Okay, forget about the meatball? Just tell me what happened.” Lorelai wanted to get to the bottom of this.

“He just broke up with me, okay?” She shrugs.

“That doesn’t make sense. This is Dean we’re talking about. He’s crazy about you. He calls like 25 times a day. Have you seen the cover of his notebook? It’s one step away from stalker material.” Lorelai shook her head.

“He took you a nice dinner. You don’t do that when you’re breaking up with someone.” Anna reasoned.

“I have to go to bed.” She gets up and heads for her room.

“Well, wait. Take me through the night step by step.” Lorelai follows her.

“Why?” Rory didn’t stop. Anna follows out of curiosity and concern.

“So I can help decipher what happened here,” Lorelai told her.

“What happened here is we broke up. He didn’t want to be my boyfriend anymore, end of story.” She threw her purse on her dresser.

“That is so not the end of the story.” Lorelai knew there had to be more to the story.

“Yes, it is.” Rory opens her closet.

“Honey, Anna is right, he did not plan an entire romantic evening complete with dinner and a junkyard, which we’ll get back to later, and then suddenly decide to dump you for no reason.” She argued.

“How do you know?” She pulls out a box from her closet.

“Because I have read every Nancy Drew mystery ever written, the one about the Amish country twice, I know there’s more to the story than what you’re telling me. What are you doing?” She asked Rory who was throwing stuff into the box.

“I’m getting rid of all this stuff.” She took off the bracelet he made for her and shove it into the box.

“What stuff?” Lorelai asks.

“Everything he gave me, everything he touched, and everything he looked at.” She put her favorite t-shirt inside the box.

“Honey, will you calm down for just one second.” She tried to get her to stop and pay attention to what she was saying.

“He doesn’t want to be my boyfriend, fine.” She put more clothes inside.

“Okay, it will be fine but…” She took one of the shirts Rory was about to put in the box.

“What?” Rory finally stopped to look at her.

“Mine.” She held up the shirt.

“Oh.” Rory went to her closet to grab all the clothes he ever complimented.

“Is there someone else?” Lorelai asked.

“No.” She shook her head taking them off the hanger to put in the box.

“Is he moving?” Anna asked.

“No.” She threw them in.

“Uh, is he dying? Did his football team lose a game?” Lorelai questioned.

“What?” The siblings raise their eyebrows at her.

“It’s happened. Did he, um, try something?” Lorelai’s voice trailed off at the end.

“What?” Rory put the box on the chair in front of her vanity, so it would be closer to her closet. Anna got up to grab her make up from Rory’s vanity. She didn’t want it to get tossed in the box.

“You know, did he want to…Did he want to go faster than you?” She tried to be gentle but there was no way to. 

“God, no!” She shook her head.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” Lorelai was relieved that wasn’t the reason.

“Jeez…” Anna and Rory reacted to where their mom’s mind went.

“You’re just not giving me a lot to go off of here. Honey, that’s the fancy dress that I made for you.” Lorelai watches Rory put the blue dress into the box. 

“That I wore to a dance that I went to with him.” Rory could never wear that dress again without thinking about Dean.

“That sweater’s brand-new.” Anna points out the next item that went into the box.

“Well, he saw me in it yesterday and he liked it.” She told them.

“Well then, he’s got good taste.” Lorelai moved closer to her daughter that was having an episode.

“He said it brought out the blue in my eyes,” Rory remembered the compliment that made her blush.

“Well then, he’s gay.” She teases.

“You’re not funny and it goes.” She glared at her mom while throwing the sweater into the box.

“I’m a little funny and if you throw away everything Dean ever saw you wear you’re going to be walking around in a towel. Colonel Clucker? Are you serious? He has been with you since you were four.” She took the stuffed chicken from the box.

“What Colonel Clucker? No, Chance Sassy Shadow needs her best friend.” Anna cried.

“They haven’t played together in years and he has to go. The first time Dean came over, he picked it up.” Rory couldn’t have anything that reminded her of memories with Dean. 

“Well, that’s not the colonel’s fault. He was sitting there minding his own business and a guy comes in and picks him up, what’s a stuffed bird to do?” Her mother held the bird up.

“I don’t want to joke about this, not now.” She grabs the bird and throws it in the box.

“Okay.” She gave up and decided that this was something that Rory had to go through on her own.

“Here, I don’t want to look at that anymore.” Rory gives her the box.

“Okay, I’ll, um, I’ll put it away.” Lorelai nods.

“No, take it out of the house. Throw it in a dumpster, burn it, I don’t care. I want it gone.” Rory throws herself on her bed.

“You know honey, someday, when all of this is in the past, you may be sorry that you don’t have some of those things anymore.” She hands the box to Anna and sits with Rory on the bed.

“I don’t care.” She looks away from her.

“But Rory…” She tried to reason with her. She knew from experience that the need to want to burn everything from an ex was temporary.

“I don’t care!” Rory raised her voice.

“Okay. Fine, it’s gone.” She put her hands up.

“Thank you.” She looks down at her hands.

“So, I’ll take care of this and you go to bed and get some rest. Maybe you’ll feel more like talking in the morning.” She leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

“Okay.” She nods.

“Honey, good night,” Lorelai got up. 

“Night, Ror.” Anna walks out with the overflowing box in her hands.

“Mom…” She called out.

“Yeah,” She turns around in the doorway.

“Far, far away from the house, okay?” She requests.

“Hey, it sleeps with the fishes.” She promised.

“Thank you.” Rory sighs. 

Lorelai closes the door. She took the box from Anna to put it in a closet and covered it with a blanket. “She’ll be thankful later, I promise.” She told her youngest.

* * *

Rory drags Anna out of bed and makes her get dressed before dragging her to their mom’s room. “Mom,” Rory shakes her away.

“Mmm…” She mutters in her sleep.

“Mom, get up,” Anna yelled. If she was up then everyone had to be up.

“Rory, what’s the matter?” She asked the daughter that was hovering over her.

“Nothing, I just want to get started. I made a list of all the things we say we’re going to do on the weekend but then when the weekend comes around you say they’re too boring to do on a weekend, so then you say we’ll do them during the week, which of course we never do. So I think that we should get them all out of the way today once and for all. And to make it interesting, we should come up with a reward system so once we’re done with everything on the list. We could go get manicures or we could go to the Swiss place for fondue for dinner or we could stuff our purses full of sour patch kids and milk duds and go see the Stars Hollow elementary school production of Who’s afraid of Virginia Woolf.” Rory went into the closet to grab her mom an outfit. Anna lay down next to her mother in bed, wanting to get back to sleep.

Lorelai grabs her fluffy blue clock. “It’s 6:00.” She showed her oldest.

“I know.” Rory nods. 

“On Saturday morning,” She waves the clock around.

“That’s right.” She nods again.

“It’s 6:00 on Saturday morning!” She whines.

“Do you want to wear docks or sneakers?” She gave her the options that she had because going back to sleep wasn’t one of them.

“I want to wear slippers.” She meant her house slippers.

“Up please.” She smiles. 

“Rory, my heart, it is Saturday, the day of rest.” She put her clock down.

“Sunday’s the day of rest.” She corrected her.

“Saturday is the day of pre-rest.” She told her.

“Pre-rest?” She asked.

“Yeah, so that way when you get to Sunday you’re rested enough to enjoy your rest.” She reasoned why she needed to stay in bed.

“That makes absolutely no sense.” She shook her head.

“That’s because it’s 6:00 on Saturday morning.” She put the fluffy clock back in her face. Rory pulls the covers off of her. “Oh jeez!”

“Up please!” She sang.

“You make a rhyme.” She points at her.

“I’ll see you downstairs. And bring Anna with you.” She points to her sister who went back to sleep before walking out of the room.

“Ugh!” She groaned as she got up. She got dressed. She dragged Anna out of bed and down the stairs.

“How long has the manic been up?” Anna stared at the living room that had been rearranged. 

“Hello. Did you rearrange the furniture?” Lorelai walks into the kitchen.

“Yes.” Rory nods. Anna walks into the kitchen to get herself a cup of coffee.

“Good, because for a minute there I thought we were having a problem with decorator elves and I was going to have to call an exterminator and tent the place but it was just you. Great. Good. So, now was there any reason that you just suddenly felt the need to move around large pieces of furniture first thing in the morning?” Lorelai looks at her oldest with concern. 

“I was up, it was there.” She shrugs.

“Okay, good thought process. Great, now I noticed you didn’t move the TV though.” She moved to the archway so that she could see into the living room.

“It was too heavy,” Rory told her. Anna sat down next to her sister to see her long list of chores. She had more reason to kill Dean than breaking her sister's heart.

“Right, okay. Well, I like this, yeah, this is good. Now of course when the sofa faced the TV it made it a little easier to watch but you know this is good too. It’ll be like um, you know like radio.” She points at the couch that used to face the TV.

“Are you ready to go?” Rory asks.

“Yes I am, just uh, just one quick sec. Um… why don’t you… could you put the pen down?” She walked over to stand behind Rory.

“Just finishing the list,” She added another thing. Anna groans.

“Yes I see and as much as I love your list, let’s just finish this particular one in a little while okay?” She sat down on the other side of Rory and took the pen from her hand.

“Okay.” She looks at her mother.

“Rory, I’m concerned about you. I wish you would talk to me.” Lorelai told her.

“I don’t want to deal with it right now. I can’t deal with it right now.” She crossed her arms on top of the table.

“Fair enough, but listen, I’ve had my heart broken before. It’s really hard. It’s hard for everyone, so can I give you a little advice.” She reaches out to touch her elbow. 

“Okay.” She nods that she was ready to hear it.

“I think what you need to do today is wallow.” She advised her.

“Wallow?” The sibling tilted their head at the suggestion. 

“Oh yeah, get back in your pajamas, go to bed, eat nothing but gallons of ice cream and tons of pizza, don’t take a shower or shave your legs or put on any kind of makeup at all and just sit in the dark and watch a sad movie and have a good long cry and just wallow. You need to wallow.” She describes the scene in every movie where a girl gets her heartbroken.

“No.” She shook her head.

“Rory, your first love is intense and your first break up even more intense. Shoving it away and ignoring it while you make lists it’s not going to help.” She was concerned about Rory pushing her feelings down.

“I don’t want to wallow.” Rory didn’t see how wallowing would help her.

“Try it for one day.” She put one finger up.

“No.” She shook her head.

“One day, one day of pizza and pajamas, I’ll rent Love Story and The Champ, An Affair to Remember, Ishtar.” She listed the movies that they could watch.

“I don’t want to be that kind of girl.” Rory never wanted to be the girl that her mother was describing. It was the reason she never went looked for a boyfriend in the first place.

“The kind of girl that watches Ishtar,” It wasn’t one of Anna’s favorite movies but she didn’t think it was that bad.

“The kind of girl who falls apart because she doesn’t have a boyfriend,” Rory hated it when the girls cried over the guy in the movies. Especially because the guy never cried, they just went on with their lives. She didn’t want to cry over Dean while he’s moving on.

“That description hardly applies to you.” Lorelai never saw herself like that and she had plenty of good wallows.

“It will if I wallow.” She insisted.

“Not true.” She shook her head.

“So I used to have a boyfriend and now I don’t. Okay, that’s just the way it is. I mean sitting in the dark eating junk food and not shaving my legs isn’t going to change that, is it?” She got up to wash her cup.

“No.” Lorelai crossed her arms over her chest.

“Okay, so I don’t even want to go there. I have things to do. I have school and Harvard to think about.” She used the brush to scrub into the cup.

“Honey, Harvard is like three years away.” Lorelai couldn’t think of what they could do to get her into Harvard this weekend.

“But, now is the time to be preparing for it. I mean Harvard is hard to get into and I don’t know why I even spend my time thinking about anything else.” She rinses her cup and puts it into the drying rack.

“Because you have a pulse and you are not the president of the audiovisual club.” Her mother answered her rhetorical question.

“I’m 16. I have the rest of my life to have a boyfriend. I should be keeping my eye on the prize right now.” She put her plate into the sink.

“I admire your attitude.” Anna gives her thumbs up.

“Thank you.” She smiles.

“So should we rent Old Yeller too or is that just a guy’s crying movie,” Lorelai asked.

“My Girl, Beaches, and The Outsiders are personal favorites of mine,” Anna told her mom.

“You think The Outsiders is a sad movie?” She raised her eyebrow.

“The scene where Johnny dies or when Pony yells to the cops that Dallas’s gun isn’t loaded while they shoot him down or Johnny’s letter at the end asking Pony to look after Dallas.” She listed the scenes that always made her tear up.

“Good points, do you want to watch The Outsiders?” Lorelai turns to Rory.

“You’re not listening to me.” Rory sighs in frustration. 

“I am listening to you, I just… I don’t agree with you.” She explains.

“I don’t want to wallow, and you can’t make me.” She stubbornly kept her foot down.

“Okay. Fine,” She put her hands up.

“Thank you.” She grabbed her list and took it back to the table.

“So that must be the list.” She looks at the paper in her hands.

“Yes, it is.” She nods.

“May I see it, please? We do not need a garden hose.” She grabbed the list and pointed out the first unnecessary thing she saw.

“We don’t have one,” Rory said.

“We don’t have a garden either.” She reminds her.

“But maybe if we have a hose we can grow one.” Rory thought a garden would be nice.

“Can I see the pen please?” She reaches her hand out.

“Why?” Rory reluctantly gave it to her.

“Small adjustment, a small adjustment,” She writes something on the list and hands the list back to Rory.

“Mom…” She whines.

“What? It’s on the list. Don’t you have to do it if it’s on the list?!” She reasoned. 

“I’m not going to wallow” She crosses it off the list.

“But I put it after going to the recycling center.” She points out where it was on the list.

“I’m going to need another cup of coffee.” Anna got up to refill her cup.

* * *

“What are all these people doing up? It’s Saturday morning.” Lorelai and Anna expected it to be a ghost town this early in the morning but it was busy with people.

“Some people like getting up early,” Rory informed.

“You lie.” Lorelai accused.

“No, they do it voluntarily.” She told them.

“The ones who are working are fine, but the rest of them are psychos.” Anna looks around at all the townspeople. The only time she was up this early on a weekend, were the few times that Luke made her work. It never ceases to amaze her, how many morning people they were.

“Without the psychos, there would be no reason for them to get up early for work.” Rory reasoned.

“Early birds, they are the evils of the world.” She nods in conclusion.

“You’re ridiculous.” She laughs at her sister before stopping abruptly at the thought of Doose’s being that way.

“What?” They turn back to look at her.

“I can’t go that way.” Rory looks down at the path they were heading.

“Why, we’re going to Luke’s.” Lorelai looks down the same path.

“No.” She shook her head.

“You pull me out of bed at 6:00 in the morning and then you say no to Luke’s? Don’t you know how dangerous that is?” She wonders what torture she was trying to put her through.

“I can’t go that way.” She told them.

“Reason please?” She asked. Rory looks at Anna, hoping that she could get it and she wouldn’t have to explain.

“Because we’d have to go by Doose’s market,” Anna pointed out. It was funny 24 hours ago Rory used to look for any reason to go to the market and now she was avoiding it. 

“So?” She tilts her head.

“So we might run into you know who?” She wondered how her mother could be so slow in the morning when she had to work at the Inn every morning on weekdays.

“Oh.” She realized.

“Yeah,” Rory nods.

“Right…. Um, you don’t know if he’s working?” She asked.

“I don’t remember. His weekend schedule changes a lot.” She explains.

“Okay, well we’ll just take the long way.” She points in the other direction.

“No.” She shook her head.

“Why?” Lorelai asked.

“We’d have to go by the school,” Anna remembers the times that Rory made them walk by the school to see Dean hanging out with his friends.

“But there’s no school today.” She didn’t think he would be there.

“But on his days off from work, he plays football at the school with some of his friends.” She told her.

“Well, what time?” She didn’t think a teenage boy would be up this early, but her daughter didn’t seem to want to take any chances.

“It varies.” She told her.

“Okay, well we’ll just go down Peach Street, we’ll circle, you’re shaking your head, why?” Lorelai sighs.

“He lives on Peach.” She said.

“Rory, honey, love of my life, you realize you’ve completely cut us from Luke’s where the happy coffee is.” She needs Luke’s coffee to get through this day. 

“I’m sorry.” She looks down at her feet.

“No, it’s okay. We’ll just um, well, we’ll figure something out.” She hooks her arm with hers.

Anna turned her head when she heard a noise to see a cat sitting on top of a trash can. “The alley,” She points. 

* * *

“Sorry.” Rory apologizes.

“No, this is good. This is like G.I. Jane but we get to keep our hair.” They had to walk in a straight line to get through people's trash.

“I just couldn’t.” She sighs.

“Oh honey, say no more. Think of this as an adventure. Three girls battling the elements, desperate for survival,” They looked at the orange tabby cat eating leftovers that were in the trash.

“Or coffee,” Rory chimed in.

“Same thing,” Lorelai shrugs.

“You know I bet you can tell a lot about people from their garbage.” Rory thought of a theory.

“Yeah,” Lorelai nods.

“Think about it, trash is the discarded aspect of people’s lives.” They walked through the gate that led to another alley.

“Hmm...” Anna hummed.

“It talks about their eating habits, what they read, do they go to concerts, and do they pay bills on time?” Rory listed.

“If they dye their hair, what kind of TV they have in their house, or if they have an alcohol problem.” She pointed out the empty dye box and TV box then the trash can that was overflowing with beer cans and bottles.

“Yeah, you do know honey that garbage doesn’t talk at all unless it’s on Sesame Street.” Lorelai grabbed her daughter's hands to stop them before they got arrested.

“I’m just trying to make a point.” Rory wanted to make this fun.

“That going through people’s garbage is interesting,” Lorelai repeated her point.

“And educational,” Rory nods.

“And stinky and a little nuts,” Lorelai adds on as Rory and Anna continue to open trash cans.

“There’s nothing nuts about wanting to know more about human nature. Curiosity is how we grow.” Rory picks up a blue shirt from a pile of garbage.

“Bah! We have to get you out of this alley.”She made Rory drop it and pull her daughters out of the alley.

* * *

They entered Luke’s from the backdoor, thanks to Anna’s key. “Who are all these people?” She asked.

“It’s the 7:00 am crowd,” Anna told them. “Hey Stu,” She waved to an older man.

“Hey, Luke made you get out of bed early again.” He asks.

“Nah, my sister decided today was errand day.” She explained to him.

“It’s good to get up early and get those out of the way, you got a good sister.” He smiles.

“She is lucky she is not my dead sister.” Anna laughs along with Stu.

“Hey.” Rachel came and handed each of them a coffee mug.

“Oh hi,” Lorelai smiles.

“Coffee while you wait?” She held up the pot.

“Oh bless you,” Lorelai said as she poured the coffee. “So, Luke put you to work huh?”

“Yeah, well I figured if I’m going to be hanging around here for a while the least I could do is help out.” She poured Anna and Rory coffee. 

“So you are staying a while?” Anna smiled. She told herself that she wasn’t going to like Rachel on her mom's behalf but then she met her. She couldn’t help but like her. She had many great stories. She taught her how to make a food blog and how to take pictures of her food. She even bought her a book about lighting. 

“Yeah, I think so.” She nods.

“That’s great.” She had a big smile on. She was happy that Luke had such a great person in his life and she hoped that she would stay this time.

“Oh, well that’s nice,” Lorelai adds. The jealousy for Rachel grew in her chest as Anna beams up at her. 

“Yeah,” She nods, feeling Lorelai tension.

“So, where is Luke?” Rory asked. 

“Well, we were kind of up late last night so I let him sleep in.” She smiles. Anna hummed while wiggle her eyebrows, making Rory elbow her.

“Sleep in? Luke?” Lorelai was amazed. The man was a workaholic.

“Oh, believe me, it wasn’t easy to get him to agree to it, but in the end, a little sweet talk, a couple of Excedrin PM he finally caved.” She went to fill people’s mugs.

“Hey, there’s a seat over there.” Rory guides them to the empty table.

“Great.” Lorelai forces a smile.

“Oh go, go! I’ll be over in a sec.” Rachel waves to them.

“Okay.” Lorelai walks over with her children following her.

“I feel like everyone is staring at me,” Rory said as they sat down and took off their coats.

“They’re staring at mom's crazy forced smile that she gives Rachel every time.” Anna put some sugar in her coffee.

“Oh please, they were staring at you worshiping your god.” She shot back.

“Goddess, if you’re going to tease me uses the proper gender pronouns.” She mimics her mother's strained smiles.

“I’m telling you they’re staring because they know,” Rory whispers to them.

“We’re kidding, Rory. Nobody is staring.” Lorelai reassured her.

“They know.” Rory looks around at the few people that happen to be glancing in their direction.

“They don’t know.” Anna shook her head. 

“It’s probably all around town by now.” Rory looks around. Anna followed her gaze. People were glancing over a lot.

“Honey it just happened last night. It’s like 7:00 in the morning.” Lorelai tried to convince her.

“Everyone knows that I’ve been dumped.” She pouts.

“Do you want to go home?” Lorelai reaches across to grab her hand.

“No, we have a list.” She knew if she went back home that she would wallow. She was not going to wallow over a boy.

“Okay great. I’m going to order. Any preferences: eggs, French toast, the key to the dumpster?” She lists.

“I don’t care.” She sighs.

“French Toast,” Anna orders.

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” Lorelai heads for the counter.

“Oh god, Miss Patty is talking to her. Oh god, people know.” Rory shoves her face into her hands.

“Calm down, Rory. Even if people know, they are taking your side no matter what. You are loved. Dean is an outsider.” Anna rubs her back.

“Please don’t talk like that. It makes us sound like a small cult town that sacrifices unsuspecting travelers to a demon.” She sighs, keeping her head down. “Is she coming over here?”

“No, Miss Patty is talking to someone else now and she never looks in this direction. Mom is talking to Luke, hopefully placing our order and not interrogating him about Rachel.” Anna was hungry after having to walk through all those alleys.

“Hello, Kirk.” Anna greeted the awkward man that was now standing at their table.

“I’m so sorry, Rory. But, don’t worry. A better man will come along.” Kirk said, making Rory lift her head. “I never liked him. I don’t know what it was, something about the shape of his forehead or his height or the floppy hairstyle. Actually yes, on reflection I think it was the floppy hairstyle.”

“Hey, good morning Kirk,” Lorelai came over to the table.

“Lorelai, I want to express my apologies for not voicing my concerns about that floppy-haired jerk earlier because if I had…” Kirk apologized to their mother.

“Oh, you know what… you need to leave now.” Lorelai didn’t see why he thought Rory would want to hear this after being broken up with.

“I cannot go until you accept my apology.” Kirk put his head down thinking she was upset because he didn’t voice his concern sooner.

“I accept your apology.” She told him.

“Alright,” He nods. “It will not happen again.” He leaves them to go get his order.

“Thank you,” Rory said as Lorelai sat down.

“Honey, are you sure you don’t want to…” She was cut off by Rory.

“Don’t say wallow.” She shook her head.

“Swallow your coffee before you eat?” She stretched out the first word.

“I am fine.” She reassured her.

“But if you could see the look on your face.” Lorelai pouts.

“It’s the same look you had on your face when you broke up with Max. Did wallowing help you get over him?” Rory asked. 

Lorelai put on a defensive face. “I’m not saying wallowing will help you get over Dean. It’s part of the process. It’s the mourning period. It’s a step, an important step. The only thing that will get you over somebody is time.” 

“How much time did it take you to get over Max?” Anna wonders out of curiosity.

“I’m not sure exactly.” She answers too quickly. 

“Approximately?” Rory asked.

“I didn’t clock it.” She shrugs.

“Ballpark figure?” Rory pushed on.

“A while,” Lorelai answers.

“Be vaguer.” Rory rolled her eyes.

“Rory, come on.” She pleaded with her to drop the subject.

“More coffee? Pancakes are coming right up, anything else I can get you?” Luke came over with a coffee pot.

“No thanks.” She shook her head.

“Hey, I’ve got some strawberries back there, you like strawberries don’t you?” Luke was being a little too nice to her.

“Yeah, I like strawberries but…” She narrowed her eyes at him.

“I’m getting you strawberries.” He moves to the next table.

“You told him, didn’t you?” She moved her narrowed eyes to her mother.

“No. Miss Patty did.” She blamed someone else.

“Miss Patty didn’t even talk to Luke.” Anna laughs at her mother.

“Well, who told Miss Patty?” Rory asked.

“I don’t know, she knows everything and never reveals her sources.” Lorelai shrugs. 

“If you tell Miss Patty, everybody in town is going to know.” Rory glares.

“Honey people have their own lives and their own problems. I hardly think you and Dean breaking up is the main thing on their minds.” Lorelai's lecture was cut off by her youngest.

“Holy Shit!” Anna stood up from her seat when she saw Luke wrestle around with Dean outside. 

“Oh my god,” The two other Gilmore Girls gasped. They grabbed their coats and ran outside.

“Hey, hey, hey, cut it out! Break it up!” She grabs Luke and pushes him back. “You back off! Come here! What do you think you’re doing?!”

“He started it!” Luke pointed at the teen.

“By doing what,” Lorelai yelled.

“He was coming in.” He accused him.

“Are you a lunatic? He’s 16!” She reminds him.

“Well, what was I supposed to do?!” Luke puts his hands on his hips.

“Well, stand in the middle of the street and have a slap fight, of course! Come here!” She grabs his arm and takes him inside.

“Are you ok?” Rory asked.

“I’m fine.” He mutters, looking at the ground.

“Oh good, I don’t know what got into Luke. He’s usually so….” She was apologizing when Dean walked off. 

“I have to go.” He walks past her, staring at the ground. 

Anna went to go after him when Rory grabbed her arm. “Anna.” She warns her sister.

“What? He breaks up with you for no good reason and then makes like you’re some disgusting creature he can’t even look at. I’m going to take out his legs.” Anna tried to get out of her hold but thankful Rory had a good grip on her shirt.

“Get inside now. Inside… now!” Lorelai had to grab Luke’s flannel collar when he went to go after the retreating teen. 

“He started it.” He pouts as he goes inside.

“Hey.” Lorelai walks over to them.

“Hey.” Rory sighs.

“So where’s that list?” She asked.

“What?” Rory looked like she didn’t know what she was talking about.

“The list, we’ve got a lot to do Missy, otherwise I’m going to be dragging your butt out of bed at 6:00 again tomorrow morning. So, where do we start?” She playful hit her arm.

“Well, we need a soap dish for the kitchen” She took the list out of her pocket.

“Ah, a kitchen soap dish. Quite decadent but what the hell, let’s go.” She hooks an arm with each of her daughters as they make their way down the road.

“Let’s get one shaped like a mermaid’s tail.” Anna decided if they were going to do the list then they were going to do it right.

* * *

“Well, that was a very successful outing for us.” Rory smiles back at her mother and sister. Each of them had a few bags in each hand.

“Yes, it was.” Lorelai nods.

“We got everything on the list except for the brown extension cord.” Rory put her bags down on the kitchen table. 

“Which will be in on Tuesday,” Anna put her bags down along with her mother.

“So, I think that that qualifies as a check too.” Rory took the large thermos out of the bag and put it on the fridge. She thought it would be good for long days at school.

“Are you happy?” Lorelai asked.

“I appreciate a job well done, yeah.” She nods.

“I can’t wait to try the toaster pizza. It looks so gross which is usually the mark for great junk food.” Lorelai grabs the pizza boxes from the bag.

“I’ll do it.” Anna grabs them from her mother.

“I’m going to go plug in my new wall air freshener. Give me five minutes and then come sniff my room.” Rory held the air freshener up.

“Cheese or pepperoni?” Anna held up the boxes.

“Whatever.” She goes into her room and closes the door.

“Both. Good choice.” Lorelai gestures for Anna to make both of them. Babette enters through the kitchen door.

“Hey Sugar, I just heard. Where is she? Poor little thing, Rory sweetie!!!” She yelled out to the teen.

“Come on.” Lorelai pulls her outside. 

Anna read the box before putting the pizzas into the toaster. Unfortunately, Babette's voice was carried into the house. Rory came out of her room.

“Hey Rory,” Anna scratches the back of her neck.

“Is she really bad?” Babette could be heard asking their mother. That one bad thing about their loving neighbor was that she didn’t know how to whisper. Anna was sure she only had two volumes loud and louder.

“She’ll be fine. Really,” Lorelai reassures the worried neighbor. Anna tried to follow Rory when she ran back into her room, but she shut the door in her face. 

“She heard.” She told her mom when she came back in.

“Damn,” She sighs. Rory came back out of her room, holding a paper. “Oh, they had some of our mail.” She lied.

“Look,” She handed her the invitation.

“Madeline’s having a party.” Lorelai read.

“Oh crap, I forgot to tell Tristan that I’m not going.” Anna cursed herself.

“No need, we’re going to go,” Rory told her.

“What, we are?” Anna tilted her head.

“You’re going to a Chilton party?” She hands the flyer back to Rory.

“Yes, I am.” She nods cheerfully.

“Honey, why don’t you just stay home and read The Bell Jar, it’s the same effect.” She turns when she hears the toaster pop and grabs the pizzas from them.

“Hey, I’m going to be going to school there for the next two and a half years. It wouldn’t kill me to be social right? What’s wrong with that?” She forced a smile. She hoped this party would pull her out of her funk.

“Nothing,” Lorelai put the pizzas on a plate.

“Okay, then it’s settled.” She nods.

“Um, can I make a suggestion?” Lorelai asked.

“Go ahead.” She looks at her mother.

“Why don’t you see if Lane can come with you? You know that way if the socializing doesn’t turn out how you planned you got a friendly face around.” She grabbed a paper towel and wiped the grease off her hands that the toasted pizza was doomed to have.

“I would be there.” Anna reminds them.

“Yeah, but you would be sucking face in the corner with Tristan. Good idea, mom. Thank you.” She gave her sister a pointed look before smiling at her mother.

“That's all you better be doing. And you’re welcome.” She too gave Anna a pointed look before smiling at Rory.

“You’re both rude. I’m going to get ready.” She walks up to the bathroom to shower. She wraps her hair up in a towel and her body with another. She went to her room. She put on a white strapless bra along with white panties.

She pulled her rolling chair in front of her dresser and sat down to do her makeup. When she was finished she looked her face over. She was satisfied with her Smokey eyes, pink lips, and light blush. She grabbed the curling iron and got to work curling the bottom half of her hair. She slipped into a pink satin spaghetti strap [dress](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2622499) that fell to her mid-thigh. She put on a pair of star earrings along with her Pandora bracelet. She put on a pair of open-toed black stilettos. She slips on her leather jackets. 

She walks into Rory’s room after her mother. “Don’t argue with her or you’ll find yourself the proud owner of three garden weasels.” She put up three fingers as a warning to Lane who tried to talk Rory into wallowing.

“Mom,” Rory whines as she stands up to lean against her dresser.

“Three causes one’s just not enough.” She wiggles her three fingers.

“She is right. We will probably break the first two.” She looks over Rory in her black short sleeve skater dress that had red flowers on it. Lane was wearing a red blouse with a jean skirt. “You guys look great.”

“Thanks, you look great too.” Lean did a Tony the tiger impression. Anna chuckled as she sat down beside her. 

“Here, turn around.” Lorelai walks over to her oldest.

“Why?” Rory asked.

“14 hours of labor, that’s why.” She clicks her tongue. 

“That means she doesn’t have a real reason,” Anna whispers to Lane.

“Fine,” Rory turned around.

“And hair.” Lorelai puts a necklace on Rory’s chest. She grabbed her hair and moved it so her mother could do the clasp in the back.

“What is this?” Rory looks down at the necklace she has never seen before. She figured it must be a gift she had tucked away or a piece of jewelry she took with her when she left the Gilmore manor.

“I thought it would go with your dress and it does.” She smiles at her through the mirror.

“It’s pretty.” She looks at the necklace in the mirror.

“Yeah, it’s really pretty. Here, is the phone and some mad money. If for any reason you think you’re not going to be home by midnight, you call me.” She gave Rory the phone and some cash. 

“Oh, we’ll be back by midnight.” Lane would die if they weren’t.

“Hi, call me.” Lorelai pointed finger guns at the teen.

“Sorry.” She nods.

“Rory,” Lorelai questions her daughter who has gone silent.

“The cornstarch,” She pointed down at the box next to her mirror.

“What?” Their mother asked. Lane and Anna grimace at the yellow box. 

“Um… the cornstarch, the first time Dean kissed me he… I forgot to put it with the other things. I’ll just throw it out.” She went to throw it in the trash.

“Hey, why don’t you let me do that, you guys get going?” She took the box from her.

“Okay.” She nods.

“Okay, bye. Have fun. Ooh hey, look in somebody’s sock drawer. Rich people have hilarious sock drawers. Be good.” She waves to them as they leave. 

They walk to the car after Rory and Lane grab their coats. “You know you didn’t have to come with us. You could have caught a ride with Tristan.” Rory told her sister as she got into the driver’s seat.

“That would be a waste of gas.” She got into the back seat. After Lane got in the passenger seat, they took off.

* * *

“Wow, this is unbelievable. My wedding won’t be this big.” Lane looks at all the people in the huge mansion.

“I didn’t even realize that this many people went to our school.” Anna looked around the place. It was right out of a movie where a rich kid throws a party.

“This is amazing! People live here?” Lane whispers. They make their way through the crowd.

“This is Madeline’s house,” Rory told her.

“Hey babe,” Tristan came over to kiss her. Anna pulls away when she could taste the alcohol on his breath. “Hey Rory, Lane, I’m surprised you came.” 

Rory shrugs her shoulders and smiles. Lane continues to look around in amazement. “Is this what your grandparent’s house looks like?” She turns to Rory.

“No. I mean it’s big but it’s not this Hearst castlely.” She told her.

“I mean there should be a map or a tour guide or Robin Leech or something.” She smiles at being at a huge party. For a sheltered kid, it felt like a dream.

“She’s adorable. We should show her around my house.” Tristan slurs to his girlfriend as he pulls her away.

“I want to keep an eye on Rory.” She turned around to make sure her sister was in sight.

“What? Why? She has Lane.” He pointed at the girl.

“Don’t make a big deal about it, but Dean broke up with her.” She whispers to him.

“What?” He yelled.

“Shut up, I didn’t tell you anything.” She put a hand over his mouth.

“Let’s show her a good time.” He grabs four bottles from an ice bucket and walks over to them.

“They are not going to want that.” She ran after him. He offers the girls the beer to be turned down. He shrugs and gives the extra two to people passing by.

“Oh my God, there’s a pool table.” Lane gasps when she sees it.

“And a DJ,” Rory nods to the guy behind the turntables.

“It’s like a teenage Sodom and Gomorrah.” Lane walked around the house to gawk at things.

“You came!” Madeline threw her hands in the air when she saw them.

“Yeah,” Rory nods.

“Who’s watching the farm?” Louise teased. Paris was right behind her two friends.

“Madeline your house is beautiful.” Rory complimented her. Tristan kissed Anna’s neck. She shrugs him off, doing that kind of stuff with a drunken person while you’re sober, feels dirty.

“Thanks, it’s my stepfather’s.” Madeline smiled.

“So where is he?” Louise asked. 

“My stepfather? He’s in Japan.” Madeline answers.

“No, not your stepfather, Prince Charming,” She rolled her eyes at her friend.

“He didn’t come,” Rory told them.

“Why?” Louise fakes concerned. Anna put a hand over Tristan's mouth when she heard him about to answer the question.

“His white horse was in the shop.” She thought coming here would help her not think about Dean. 

“You guys didn’t break up, did you?” Louise couldn’t take a hint to drop the subject.

“Hi, I’m Lane.” She stuck her hand out.

“As in walk down a...?” Louise looked unimpressed by it.

“Yes exactly.” She nods, not letting the girl's snobbiness detour her.

“Hi, I’m Madeline.” She waves to the new person. 

A blonde came over and wrapped his arm around Louise while a brunette wraps his around Madeline. “So, when does the tour of the pool house start?” The Brunette asked.

“You’ve seen the pool house before.” Madeline smiled.

“Yes, but they haven’t seen it at night, right?” Louise put her hand over the guy’s arms.

“Right,” He nods.

“But…” Madeline wasn’t sure what the difference could be.

“Madeline, you are not confused. Think, Process, Focus.” Louise put her friend on the right track.

“Oh! Bye!” Madeline grabs the guy’s hand to pull him away.

“Later Paris,” Louise told her friend.

“No glove, no love.” Paris reminds her.

“Lovely.” Louise pulls her guy along.

“Pool house sounds nice.” Tristan hums in her ear.

“I’m not an orgy kind of girl.” Anna rolls her eyes.

“So, I didn’t think you were much of a party girl.” Paris nodded to Rory. 

“I’m not usually but I thought I might come by and check it out,” Rory answered her as they followed her through the crowd.

“Come on, she has Paris. Nothing sexual will happen with Paris around.” Tristan pulls her back.

“I guess. They do have some weird friendship type thing going on. I don’t think Paris will let anything bad happen to her.” Anna sighs.

“That’s right. Now here,” He passed her a bottle. She took it and tipped it back into her mouth.

* * *

Anna giggles as Tristan spins her around quickly to the slow song. It didn’t match the music at all, but they were too drunk to care. 

“Wait, stop, I’m getting dizzy.” She grabbed into his arm to stop him.

“Sorry.” He pulled her close to stop her from falling on her face.

“Oh look, Lane dancing with Henry.” She pointed at the two. He hummed in response before kissing her. “Oh my god, if Lane there, that means Rory by herself.” She pulls back in a panic.

“No, she has Paris.” He cups her face to kiss her.

“No, I have to check on her.” She pulled away from him to push her away through the crowd. Tristan groans as he follows her. “Rory is going to be somewhere reading. Where is a place to read?” She kept turning her head to searching the house. The alcohol in her veins was making her anxious.

She screams when she walks into a room with a piano in it to see Rory kissing Thomas, one of the biggest players in school. Rory runs into her sister’s arm crying. “Did he force himself on you?” She cups her sister's face and glares at the teen.

“I didn’t.” The teen put his hands up.

“He didn’t. He kissed me and I let him. Then I thought of Dean and …” She put her face into her shoulder and sobs.

“Go to the car. I’ll grab Lane and we’ll go.” She rubs her back. Rory nodded and went to the car. 

“You’re seriously going?” Tristan grabbed her arm when she went to go get Lane.

“My sister is crying, so yeah I’m going.” She looks at him like he was an idiot.

“Oh my god, we’re finally doing something I like and you got to go. It’s so typical.” He rolls his eyes.

“What does that mean?” She glares at him.

“It means I sit through all your shit: movie nights with your family, all the crazy small-town events, and taking you to every fancy restaurant in town. And you can’t even do one thing I like.” He threw his hands in the air.

“How am I supposed to know what you like and don’t like if you don’t say anything? The way you act, I thought you liked movie night and town events.” She screams at him. 

“I should have been a jerk like you’re being now. My mistake for being considerate and making like I enjoy them for you.” He scoffs.

“You’re an asshole.” She shoves his hands off her. She turns to walk away to get Lane.

“You can leave but I’m staying. I’ll find someone else.” He yells at her back.

“You do that.” She choked back a sob as she found Lane dancing with Henry. 

“We have to go.” Her voice cracked as she tapped Lane’s shoulder.

“Anna, are you okay?” Henry and Lane asked at the same time.

“I am, but Rory needs us right now.” She tried to hold the tears back but the alcohol in her system wasn’t letting her.

“Okay, I have to go.” She turns to Henry.

“It’s fine.” He looks at his friend in concern. “Call me when you get home.” 

“I will.” Anna gave him a weak smile.

“Wait, can I get your number?” He asked Lane.

“The last name’s Kim and we’re the only ones in Stars Hollow.” She yelled at him as Anna dragged her away. “I can’t believe I just gave my number to a potential Korean doctor.” She told herself in amazement. 

“Henry is great, I don’t blame you,” Anna told her.

“Oh my god, that’s Henry, your best Chilton friend, Henry.” She gasps in realization.

“Yeah, so be gentle okay.” She pulls her out the door and to the jeep.

* * *

Lorelai walks in with a small smile on her face to find Rory and Anna sitting on the couch, crying, eating out of a large bucket of ice cream. The Outsiders were playing on the screen.

“I’m ready to wallow now.” Rory sobs. 

“Oh.” She sits on the couch next to her and kisses Rory on the forehead. “What happened?” She turns to Anna.

“Tristan gave me an ultimatum to stay at the party with him or leave with Rory.” She put her head on Lorelai’s shoulder and cried. She puts a pillow on her lap and Rory lies down as she sobs. Lorelai picks up the phone and dials. “Hey Joe, it’s Lorelai. I need a pizza with everything okay? Thanks.”


	18. The Third Lorelai

The Gilmore Girls were sitting around the table for Friday night dinner. It was oddly quiet for the four talkative women. “Everyone’s quiet tonight.” Emily pointed out.

“Sorry Mom, I’m just tired.” Lorelai took a sip of her water.

“Me too… school,” Rory told her.

“Work,” Lorelai adds on.

“Life,” Anna sighed.

“Dig it, man.” Lorelai nods to her daughters.

“Peace out Humphrey,” Rory said in the most bored tone ever.

“Mystery,” Emily had no idea what they were going on about. A moment of silence covered the table before she broke it again. “Well, this is just ridiculous. Four intelligent women sitting here in complete silence. There must be something to talk about. Do you know that every night at dinner, the Kennedy clan would sit around the table having lively debates about everything under the sun? They would quiz each other about current events, historical facts, and intellectual trivia. Now the Gilmore clan is just as smart and worldly as the Kennedy’s so come on somebody say something.” 

“Do you know that butt models make $10,000 a day?” Lorelai said the first random fact that pops in her head. Her daughters chuckled.

“Camelot is truly dead.” Emily decided that the silence was better.

“Emily!” Richard called out his wife’s name when he entered the house.

“In here, just follow the crickets.” She yelled.

“I am sorry I’m late, but I come bearing wonderful news.” He came in and sat down.

“Siri bring Mr. Gilmore a plate!” Emily yelled to the maid while getting up and following him to his seat.

“I just got off the phone.” He told them.

“Would you like to change first?” She took his napkin off the table.

“No, no, no I’m fine. So I...” His new was interrupted yet again by his wife.

“Siri, Mr. Gilmore is hungry!” She placed a napkin in his lap.

“Emily, I am perfectly capable of putting a napkin on my lap.” He picks the napkin off his lap to put it back on.

“Alright, I’m sorry. You were on the phone.” She went back to her seat.

“Long-distance,” He clarified.

“God?” His daughter asked.

“London.” He told her.

“God lives in London?” She gasps.

‘My mother lives in London.” He didn’t know why the women in his life insisted on interrupting him. 

“Your mother is God?” She asked.

“Lorelai,” He warned.

“So, God is a woman…” She ignored his warning to go on with her game.

“Lorelai,” His voice got firmer.

“And a relative, that’s so cool. I’m going to ask for favors.” Lorelai smiled.

“Make her stop.” He turns to his grandchildren.

“Oh, that I could,” Rory hummed.

“When we find an off button we’ll let you know.” Anna snickered at her mom’s pout.

“You spoke to your mother.” Emily got them back on track.

“Yes, I did. She’s fine, she sends her love and she’s coming to visit.” His face was beaming with excitement.

“What?” Emily’s jaw dropped.

“You’re kidding?” Lorelai smiled.

“When,” Emily asked, needing to get everything ready for that horrible woman.

“I’m going to get to meet my great-grandma?” Anna and Rory cheer.

“Lorelai the First,” He told them her name.

“When,” Emily repeated herself.

“I was named after her,” Lorelai told her children.

“I figured.” Rory rolls her eyes.

“Richard when?” Emily raised her voice.

“You’re going to love her. My mother is brilliant, absolutely brilliant.” Richard brags.

“We share that also.” Lorelai smiles, making Anna roll her eyes.

“I’m asking a question here, does no one hear me? Am I suddenly invisible?” Emily shouted.

“I’m sorry. What was the question?” Richard leans in to hear his wife.

“When is your mother arriving?” She repeated herself for the fourth time.

“A week from today, Rory, Anna, I’m telling you, it’s going to be such a treat.” He turns to his grandchildren.

“Excuse me.” Emily gets up and leaves.

“I still can’t get over that I’m related to God. It’s going to make getting Madonna tickets so much easier.” Lorelai said making Richard share an unamused look with his grandchildren.

* * *

Paris, Madeline, Louise, Tristan, Rory, and two other guys were sitting in a circle working on their project. “I think that the basic structure of the Elizabethan government is relatively sound. The division of power between the monarchy, the Privy Council, and the parliament all seem to work. Agreed?” Paris naturally took charge.

“Agreed,” Madeline nods.

“Ditto,” Louise agrees.

“Okay, so in establishing our own government, I think duplicating a similar structure would be good, with a few alterations. Queen Elizabeth chose to remain unwed. She took on the burden of leadership all by herself at a time when possibly marrying the Prince of France or the King of Spain would solidify her throne while expanding her empire. And though it worked for her, and the concept of a woman ruling without a man is certainly politically correct these days, I think we need to take a different tack. I think we need to devise a nation with a truly solidified royal alliance...” Paris went on.

“She does know this is a make-believe government, right?” Madeleine whispers to Louise.

“You ask her, I’m afraid,” Louise whispers back.

“So in addition to the different political branches, we’ll also need a King and Queen. Rory, Tristan, what about you?” She turns to the left where they were seated.

“Us…. No.” Tristan didn’t see how that would help him get Anna back. She wouldn’t even look at him. With the help of Rory, Henry, and surprisingly Paris he wasn’t even able to get near her. 

“Yes, no,” Rory agrees.

“Why?” Paris asked.

“Because...” Tristan couldn’t think of a reason. 

“I just don’t want to be queen.” Rory didn’t feel comfortable being the queen with her sister’s ex being the king.

“I’M QUEEN! I’M QUEEN! ALL WILL FALL AT MY FEET FOR I AM THE QUEEN!” They turn their heads to see Anna with her hands in the air as she lets out an evil crackle.

“Miss Gilmore, calm down.” The teacher went over to hush her.

“Can we dress up for this?” Her excited eyes fell on her teacher.

“I don’t get paid enough.” She walked away rubbing her temples.

“She didn’t answer my question.” She pouts to Henry. He laughs at his friend's antics.

Tristan cleared his throat. “Me either….. King, I don’t want to be king.” 

“What about you? You can be the queen.” Rory nods to Paris.

“I’m going to be head of Parliament. I can’t be queen.” She didn’t want to be the figurehead. She wanted to be the one running the show.

“Be both,” Rory said. Tristan nodded in agreement.

“I can’t be both.” Paris shook her head.

“Why not? It’s our government.” Rory asked.

“It’s not done that way.” Paris reminded her that they had to follow the structure.

“It can be though, let’s vote.” She looks at her other group members.

“Rory,” Paris sighs.

“Henry VIII started a new church when the old one wouldn’t allow divorce.” Rory reminded her that structure could be changed.

“He also cut off his wife’s head. Is he still your role model?” She challenges.

“I’m just saying we have the opportunity to make any kind of government we want here.” Rory thought this project would be fun.

“Why won’t you be queen?” Paris sighs. She never thought she would but she preferred Anna right now, at least she seemed happy with her position.

“I’ll be the queen.” Madeline put her hand up.

“There, make Madeline queen.” Rory points at her.

“Fine, you’re queen, Tristan’s king.” Paris thought that Rory would be a better Queen, but she’d just have to coach Madeline to answer the question correctly.

“I’ll be the lady-in-waiting, the one with the low-cut blue velvet renaissance dress.” Louise used her pen to show how low cut her dress would be.

“Lady-in-waiting is not a political office.” Paris reminds her.

“No, but they get all the sex.” She winks at Tristan. He looked down at his paper.

“What?” She glares at her friend.

“Watch a movie.” She scoffs.

“We are talking about government class, not the movies. God, why can’t I get one person to care about this as much as I do?” Paris slammed her hand down on her book.

“Okay, fine. I’ll be the head of the Quarter Sessions court, but I’m still wearing the dress. Happy?” Louise rolls her eyes.

“Out of my mind,” Paris sarcastically shot at her before turning back to the group. “Okay, so, I secured us the classroom to work tomorrow and Sunday so that by Monday we’ll be ready.” 

“We’re working all weekend?” Madeline and everyone else was upset about the news.

“You’re kidding.” Louise thought this was extreme even for Paris. 

The bell rings. “Take this. It’s an outline for the entire system: point of methods, some basic laws, and penalties plus some random ideas. Please be ready to discuss it tomorrow at nine in the morning, don’t be late.” Paris got up and passed out the pages she printed out for all of them. 

“Wow, she designed the flag.” Madeline looks down at the packet.

When Tristan saw that Paris grabbed Rory to talk to her, he looked for Anna. She was twirling around, singing who’s been painting my rose red. He walked over to her. “I think we need to talk.” 

She stopped twirling to tilt her head to the side, “About what?”

“Anna, you know about what?” He sighs.

“No, I don’t. Do you know what he’s talking about, Henry?” She looks back at her friend.

“No, I don’t have a clue.” He shrugs.

“Come on, Anna. Do you want to deal with these tensions in the air for two and a half years?” He could feel the desperation building up inside him.

“Tension, I don’t feel any tension. Do you, Hen...” She looks back at her friend again. 

He interrupted her before she could say the other guy's name. “ANNA! I promise, after this talk, if you never want to talk to me again then I leave you alone. I promise.”

“Fine, I’ll see you in the cafe, Henry.” She waves to him before walking out of the classroom with Tristan following her. She led him to a courtyard and sat down on the bench. “I don’t know what you want to talk about, you already got a new girlfriend.” She looks at the trees surrounding them.

“Summer is not my girlfriend.” He sat down next to her.

“Um, but you knew who I was referring to.” She glares at him.

“I hear the same rumors you do. Rumors are just that, rumors.” He gave her a pointed look.

“So, you didn’t dance with her?” She raised an eyebrow.

“I did, but not all night. I didn’t go home with her.” He looks her in the eyes, hoping that she sees the truth in his. 

“I’m supposed to believe that.” She scoffs.

“She went home with Austin.” He told her. 

“Oh, so it was her choice, not yours. Well, I don’t blame her. He’s good looking and doesn’t humiliate his girlfriend by screaming at her in the middle of a party.” She let out a bitter laugh. 

“I wouldn’t look at Summer like that sober. The girl’s pretty, but she got to be infected with something.” He sneers. 

“Don’t shame her.” She sneers right back at him. 

“You’re right, this isn’t about her. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten drunk and made an ass of myself.” He looks down at his feet.

“A drunken man’s words are a sober man's thoughts.” She whispers when she notices people passing by staring at them. 

“I didn’t mean any of it.” He denies.

“How can I believe that? Because I thought you liked movie nights and the town events. Although I appreciated it, I never asked you to take me to any of those high-end restaurants. So what I don’t appreciate is you making me sound like some ungrateful brat who only wants to do what they want to do. If you want to go to these parties then you have to say something, because I’m not a mind reader.” She got everything out that’s been on her mind. 

“You’re right. I have to communicate better. I will do that, just give me another shot. Please.” He put his hands together. 

The bell rings letting them know they had to get to their next class. “Alright, fine. But, you’re still on thin ice. Lucky I didn’t box you up.” She got up to head back inside. 

“Box me up?” He pushes his eyebrows together in confusion.

* * *

“Come on, let’s go.” Lorelai impatiently waited for her daughters.

“Relax, I’m almost ready,” Anna yelled down the stairs as she put her heels on.

“We’re going to be late.” She yelled. 

“No, we’re not,” Rory shouted back.

“Well, it’s Friday night and traffic’s bad on Friday night.” She walks to Rory’s room as Anna walks down the stairs. She sat down in front of the TV to watch a rerun of Three Company.

“Get up, Anna, we’re going.” Lorelai sang. She throws each of them their coats before putting on her own.

“You’re mean.” Rory sang in the same tone.

“Oh, okay, look. I will admit, I work very hard and sometimes I am a little tired come Friday night for the Gilmore family dinner. But I had a light day today and my grandmother who I have not seen for years is going to be there.” Lorelai defends herself. Anna turns off the TV to put on her coat and follows them to the front door.

“And it has nothing to do with the fact that Grandma hates Great-grandma?” Rory stops her in front of the coat closet. 

“Not at all,” She shook her head.

“And when you see Grandma miserable and uncomfortable you’re going to be sad and sympathetic?” She stares at her mother’s face that she knew would crack soon. 

“Not at all,” As she predicted she couldn’t keep the smile off of her face.

“Mean.” Rory pouts.

“You got to admit, Rory, that Grandma likes to make mom uncomfortable, so, naturally, mom would be excited for tonight.” Anna reasoned. Lorelai pointed at her as if to say that’s my point.

“It’s still mean.” She told her sister before turning to her mom. “I want you to be nice.”

“I will be nice.” She kept that wicked smile on.

“And no outward reveling in someone else’s pain.” Rory insisted.

“I promise, internal revealing only.” She pointed to her heart.

“Okay then, we can go.” She nodded to the door.

“Okay, good. Oh, wait,” She grabs a camera. “So the internal reveling can continue for years to come.”

“Mean,” Rory demands. Anna laughs with her mother. They got in the jeep and made their way to their Grandparents.

“So, you got back with Tristan?” Lorelai glanced at Anna in the back seat.

“Who told you?” She looks over at Rory. She was a little embarrassed with how quickly they were back together when she cried all weekend about it. At least it didn’t get around town. 

“The Porsche that dropped you off,” She said.

“He promised to do better at communicating. I mean my hair is similar to Jean Gray in the sun, but I’m not a mind reader.” She flips her hair.

“So, he didn’t sleep with Summers?” Rory asked.

“No, he danced with her for a few songs and passed out on the floor in one of the bathrooms.” She retold the story that Tristan told her on the ride home. “Summer confirms the first part too. She said she only danced with him to make Austin jealous.” 

“Well, glad that worked out.” Lorelai parked the jeep in her usual spot. “Let’s get this hat rack in place.” She got out of the jeep. The siblings got out to help her get the hat rack from the back.

“God, this thing weighs 1000 pounds.” Rory groans as they struggle with it.

“I know, I know. Here, put down.” She pointed at the bottom of the steps.

“What are we doing?” Rory thought they had to take it inside.

“Well, in case Gran comes to the door you know.” She pushed it out of the doorway view.

“Good thinking.” Anna nods.

“I mean she’s 80. The eyes have got to be gone, right?” She walks up to the door. 

“Let’s just try to keep her inside the house.” Rory and Anna follow behind her.

“Good thinking.” Lorelai knocks on the door.

“Do you have it?” Emily opens the door.

“We got it.” She points to where it was hiding.

“Hurry up, bring it in here.” She waves to them.

“Ah!” Anna yells out when Rory picked it up from the bottom making the top part swing at her. Fortunately, she was able to grab it in time or she would be going to dinner with a black eye.

“Sorry,” Rory apologies. 

“Okay, quiet, be quiet.” Emily hushes them.

“Okay mom, thanks for the direction and all but, um, we need some help.” Lorelai grabs the middle part. 

“Oh yeah, sorry,” Emily grabs the very front to steer them into putting it down by the door.

“Careful honey,” Lorelai told Rory. She almost smashed her fingers while putting it down.

“Watch it, watch your head. Get it over here. Okay yes, yeah I think that was about… no, I think it was maybe a little more on the left. Oh God, I should have put tape down.” Emily cursed herself.

“Mom, you don’t think that the coat rack could’ve moved a quarter of an inch in five years?” Lorelai reasoned with her panicking mother.

“Yeah, you’re right. That’s it. Okay, put your coats on it.” She pointed at them. She needs it to look like it was always there. They did what they were told because frankly, a stressed-out Emily was scarier than a mad one.

“How’d you get her in here without her noticing it wasn’t there?” Lorelai asked.

“Well, I brought her in through the back way then I had Stella wax the floors, also she napped so that took up about an hour.” She explained to them the way she has to bend backward for the woman.

“Where is she now?” Rory couldn’t wait to meet her. Anna was a little stressed about tonight, she didn’t like Emily and she looked like her Grandmother so she wasn’t sure how tonight would go.

“In the living room scratching the diamond pendant, I bought her against a mirror.” Emily looks at the coat rack wondering if she should move it.

“So we shouldn’t keep her waiting, huh?” Lorelai looks at her mother who didn’t move an inch.

“No you’re right, we shouldn’t. Oh, heaven help me!” Emily took a deep breath before leading them to the living room. Lorelai chuckles under her breath.

“Stop,” Rory scolds her.

“Mom, look who’s here?” Emily points at them.

“Who?” An elderly woman wearing a black dress was looking through a magnifying glass to read the newspaper.

“Has she not heard of glasses,” Anna whispers, making Emily chuckle.

She cleared her throat, not wanting to have to explain why she was laughing. “Well, look.” She told the older woman.

“If I wanted to look, I would look. I haven’t looked therefore you must draw your own conclusions. Ah, thank you, dear boy.” She thanked her son for giving her a drink. Her tones went quickly from venomous to sweet. 

“You’re welcome, Trix.” Richard smiles at her.

“Trix?” Rory asked.

“Dad’s pet name for Gran,” Lorelai told her.

“Isn’t it just darling?” Emily said with a fake smile.

“It's a little twisted,” Anna raised an eyebrow. 

“Hi Gran,” Lorelai greeted her.

“Lorelai,” The woman finally looks up at them.

“Yes, it’s so good to see you again.” She nods her head.

“Trix, this is Rory and Anna. You haven’t met them yet.” Richard points at each of them.

“No, I don’t believe I have.” She stares at the two young women. 

“Hello.” They waved to her.

“Come. I want to get a very good look at all of you.” She waved for them to come closer which they did. “These two are tall. You not so much, but that's okay neither am I.” She pointed Rory and Lorelai then at Anna. 

“Thanks,” Anna said slowly as she played with her sleeve.

“How’s your health?” She asked them. 

“Oh, good,” Lorelai nods.

“Very healthy,” Rory answers.

“Mm-hmm,” Anna hummed. She was starting to feel awkward under the woman's gaze.

“Good. That means that the majority of your blood is Gilmore's blood. Gilmore’s don’t get sick.” Trix looks up at her son. “Am I right, Richard?”

“Oh, we wouldn’t dare Trix.” He laughs.

“That’s right. Your mother is always sick.” She looks over at Emily in disgust.

“I’m hardly always sick.” Emily gave out a chuckle while keeping her fake smile on.

“You’re sick right now.” She pointed at her.

“Are you sick now, Mom?” Lorelai looks over at her.

“Headache,” She gave the old woman a pointed look.

“Gilmore’s don’t have headaches, our heads are perfect. You don’t drink?” She asked Lorelai.

“Uh, well…” She did normally have a drink in her hand by now.

“Emily, get this woman a drink.” She orders Emily around like she was the maid.

“Oh, I’ll do it.” Richard walks over to the beverage cart.

“Thanks, Dad, white wine.” She requested.

“I’m going to go get the hors d'oeuvres.” Emily walks into the kitchen, wanting as much time away from the old woman as possible 

“So, you’re Rory and you’re Anna.” She pointed at each of them.

“Yes ma’am.” They nod their heads.

“My son speaks of you constantly. He seems very fond of you two.” She told them.

“Oh, well I’m very fond of him too.” Rory blushes.

“Me too,” Anna nods.

“These little girls are as smart as a whip Mom. I think they have a great deal of you in them.” Richard gave Lorelai her wine and sat down.

“Really? That’s good. I was worried about you. You look so much like her I wasn’t sure if you would be able to live up to the Gilmore name.” Trix looks at Anna.

“You don’t have to worry about that, Trix. Anna is one of the top students in her class. She won an entrepreneur award last year for running the bake sale. She is a magician in the kitchen. She makes chili seem like a five-star dish. And, she is good at networking. At Rory’s birthday party, she knew half the people there. That is only after a few months at that school.” Richard bragging about her made her blush.

“That puts my mind at ease. I don’t want the Gilmore name being tainted.” She sighs. Emily came in with a tray of cheese. “Is this cheese?” Trix asks. 

“Yes, it is.” She nods.

“Am I supposed to eat that cheese?” She spoke to her like she was a child. 

“Well only if you like.” Emily shrugs.

“Emily, where are those spiced nuts that Trix likes so much?” Richard jumped in to save her.

“I’ll get some.” She put the tray down to run back to the kitchen.

“So Lorelai, since I’ve seen you last, you’ve grown up, gotten pregnant out of wedlock, raised a child, and still haven’t bothered to get married. Have I left anything out?” Lorelai the First looks at Lorelai the Second. 

“Well, sometime in between growing up and getting pregnant, I got my ears pierced.” She pulls on her earring.

“I’ve always hated a scandal. However, I’ve always appreciated self-sufficiency. Tell me, how do you support these children?” She nods over to them. 

“I run an inn.” She told her.

“Hard work?” She asks.

“Yes, it is.” She couldn’t even get the computer to work with her today, but she wasn’t going to mention that.

“Good. Hard work is good for a woman, makes her stronger. I admire people who enjoy hard work.” She explains. Anna wondered if that was why she didn’t like Emily. She didn’t feel like she worked hard being a housewife.

“Here we go spiced nuts.” Emily put a bowl of nuts on the table.

“Thank you, Emily. I suppose I can just put these nuts in my hand.” She put her hands out.

“I’ll be right back.” She left to grab some plates.

“So Gran, um, when was the last time I saw you?” Lorelai asked.

“You were still in your teens, wild hair flying everywhere. I see you’ve taken care of that.” She looks at her hair that has been tamed since.

“Yes, I joined a support group and bought a hairbrush. I’m just taking it one day at a time.” She ran her fingers through her hair.

“That was a joke?” She asked.

“Yes, it is,” Lorelai tense for a moment not knowing how this would go.

“Very good,” She nods.

“Thank you.” She relaxed.

“I have dishes and napkins.” Emily came back in with her hands full. 

“Good for you. Richard, I would like to be escorted into the dining room now.” She looks up at her son.

“Your wish is my command.” Richard stood up to help his mother up and guide her to the dinner table.

“Well, uh, I’m not sure that dinner is ready just yet.” Emily didn’t want her sitting at the table, grumbling that she should have told her that dinner wasn’t going to be ready for a while.

“Well, perhaps our presence in the dining room will teach your help that when one is told dinner is at 7, people often expect dinner at 7.” She turns to give her a smirk.

“But it’s only five after, Mom.” She told her.

“Only five after? Richard, in the event that I am kidnapped and a ransom, is demanded at a certain time, I would prefer that Emily not be in charge of the drop-off.” She turned to her son, who gave a little chuckle. 

“I bet you want to be the one to pick up the phone when the kidnapper calls, so you can hang up on them,” Anna whispers to her grandmother.

“It’s one of my fantasies,” Emily confessed.

* * *

“Grandma, this dinner’s delicious.” Rory gave her grandma the same compliment she did every Friday night.

Emily opens her mouth to thank her when Trix beats her to it. “Very good young lady, we all believe you. Now, let’s talk about your education. What school do you two attend?”

“We’re going to Chilton,” Rory told her.

“They’re in the top ten percent of their class,” Richard told her.

“Rory is going to Harvard.” Emily brags.

“Harvard?” Trix’s eyebrows rose at the news.

“Yes ma’am.” Rory nods.

“Richard, how can you allow this girl to go to Harvard?!” She looks at her son.

“Now, Trix…” He tried to reason with her but he couldn’t even get a sentence out.

“You’re a Yale man. Your father was a Yale man!” She told him like he didn’t know.

“Well, we want Rory to be whatever kind of man she wants to be.” Lorelai tried to lighten the mood.

“That’s enough jokes for this evening Lorelai.” She glares at her.

“Sorry.” She sips her wine.

She surprisingly let the Yale thing go and move out to another subject, although it wasn’t any more comfortable than the last. “Now if you don’t mind my asking, Chilton is rather an expensive institution, I’m curious how the manager of an inn can afford such a luxury?” 

“Ah well…” Lorelai looks down at her plate. She wasn’t proud of having to borrow money.

“We’re helping Lorelai out a little,” Emily informed her.

“Yes, we’ve seen to it that their education is taken care of.” Richard let his mom know that it was fine by him.

“But it’s temporary. It’s a loan. I plan to pay them back every cent. They know this.” Lorelai wasn't sure why she had to explain this to her. 

“That’s it, I’m done. Richard. Tomorrow, Rory, Anna, I shall plan the menu. When you’ve lived in Europe you learn a thing or two about food.” She dropped her fork and knife on her plate. Richard hurries to get up and guide his mother out of the room.

“Oh, we can’t. We’re studying tomorrow. We’re in a study group and our presentation is due on Monday.” Rory was sad that she was going to miss spending time with her great-grandma.

“Yeah, we’re making our kingdoms. I’m the queen of mine.” Anna bounced in her seat.

“Oh very well, your mother can tell you all about it.” Trix gave Lorelai a look to let her know she had to be there.

“I will, I promise.” She nods her head.

“Won’t you have dessert?” Emily asked her mother-in-law.

“I once traveled to a small village in Cambodia. I did not eat dessert there either.” She looks back at Emily as Richard guides her out of the room. Emily put her head on her hands to stop herself from screaming in frustration.

* * *

Anna walked into the classroom her group was meeting in. It was across from the one that Rory’s group had their meeting. “Hey.” She greeted her classmate.

“Let me help you.” Henry got up to grab the coffees off the boxes of doughnuts she brought. Everyone gathered around to grab a coffee and doughnut.

She put the boxes down and grabbed one of the cups. “Here is your chai.” She hands it to Henry.

“Thank you.” He grabs it from her.

“Oh cool, the doughnuts are shaped like clowns.” Thomas laughed. When he was put in her group, she was annoyed. No, so much that he kissed her sister, but that he was a slacker. It is why she hated group projects, there was always someone who did nothing but got her good grade. But, she found with the right threats of her knowing people that could do bodily harm, he would do the work and do it well. He didn’t need to know that Stars Hollow wasn’t a ghetto. These rich kids think if you take the bus it means you’re from a rough neighborhood.

“So, I talked to your sister yesterday.” He told her.

“Am I going to have to make a call?” She glares.

“No, she just wanted to clear things up. Let me know why she cried. Then she suggests that I find a woman of substances and the next thing I know she is talking me into asking out Paris.” He put his hands up to show he meant no harm.

“What?” Anna was confused about how Rory thought the two could fit together.

“She said that Paris could keep me grounded and I could show her a little fun.” He shrugs.

“So, you’re asking out Paris?” Henry couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Yeah, I did already. She said yes, who knows it might be fun.” He laughs.

“You said the same thing about hugging a cactus naked.” Roger, another group member, said.

“I was drunk at the time.” He defends himself.

“Somehow I think it’ll be the same experience.” Anna chuckled.

“Alright people, we are here to organize a kingdom, not gossip.” Francie Jarvis, a redhead, who was a less smart but a more vicious version of Paris, slammed her hands down on her desk. 

“Good, because I have some issues with your plans,” Anna sat down on one of the desks that they moved to form a circle. 

* * *

Anna was coming down the stairs wearing a little black dress. She was going to another party with Tristan. It seems like every weekend there was a party. She guesses when you’re rich that's what you do. “I’m ready.” She smiles at her boyfriend sitting on the couch.

“Finally,” He got up. They walk to the door. She opens it to see Paris standing there. 

“I don’t know what to wear.” She had a bunch of clothes in her hand.

“Ever?” Anna arches an eyebrow.

“On my date, I’m not a trendy girl, okay? I don’t haunt the boutiques hoping to find that one fabulous little top. I study and then I think about studying and then I study some more.” Her voice got higher the more she spoke.

“Do you want to come in?” She opened the door wider. “Rory!” She yelled for her sister.

“No, I need you, not Rory. You’re a trendy girl. I only have one lipstick at home? And it’s barely even a color. You put it on and it looks like you’re not wearing anything which is why I liked it in the first place. But to date, you need the fabulous little top and you need lipsticks that you can actually tell you’re wearing.” She followed Anna to the living room. 

Rory came in from the kitchen. “What is going on?”

“I’m going to be stuck on this couch all night.” Tristan sat back down.

“We’re going to the party after I dress up Paris for her date,” Anna assured him. “Do you want to put that stuff down, so I can look through it?” She pointed to the couch. Anna was in a roller-coaster relationship with Paris. Sometimes, she hates her, other times she felt bad for her, but most of the time she found her dry humor amusing. Rory seems to enjoy their rival friendship.

“Why didn’t you go to Madeline or Louise about this? They know all about lipsticks and fabulous little tops.” Tristan asked Paris. 

“Oh yeah, that they get. The whole supportive you’re going to be fine and not throw up 12 times on the way to his car thing that they don’t get. Here, I can get the lipstick stuff from Anna and the support from Rory.” She explains.

“None of this is going to work. I mean, what are you a rich widow who never plans to marry again, but still wants to look presentable.” Anna looks through all her outfits. 

“Forget it. I’m not going.” Paris walks to the door.

“Yes, you are. Come on now. This is your entire wardrobe?” Rory grabs her arm.

“Yes.” She nods.

“Nothing’s left at home?” Tristan asks after looking through the clothes too.

“Nothing but my Chilton uniform and my bat mitzvah dress which has menorahs on the collar,” She told them.

“As adorable as that sound, come on.” Anna grabs Paris’s hand and pulls her upstairs. Rory followed them. Tristan turned the TV to the ESPN channel, which was the first time that ever happened at that house.

Anna sat Paris down on her rolling chair and went to her closet. “Is this your room?” Paris looked around the place.

“Yes, it is.” She nods.

“I can’t wear your clothes.” Paris shook her head.

“Yes you can, I do it all the time. What about this?” Anna pulls out a pink blouse.

“My mother says the color pink makes my head look small,” Paris said, getting a what the hell look from the siblings. 

“Okay, no pink.” Rory grabs the blouse from her sister and puts it back in the closet.

“This whole thing is so insane.” Paris sighs.

“Why?” Rory sat down on the bed.

“Thomas asking me out? Why would he do that?” Paris looks down at her lap.

“Why would he not do that?” Rory asked her.

“Because he’s gorgeous and experienced and only dates those most likely to become a trophy wife. He’s always the life of the party, people like being around him. People like that don't look at people like me.” She kept her eyes on her lap. 

Anna looks at Paris from a new perspective. She always thought the girl was confident and fierce in everything. It seemed like that was only in academics. “He was talking about your date the whole time during the study group. He thinks it’s going to be fun.” She told her.

“Really?” She looks up from her lap.

“Yeah and, I think he would make a great trophy husband.”Anna nods.

Paris let out a nervous laugh. “I don’t know why I'm so nervous. I never even thought about him before. I only ever really thought of one person like that.” She briefly glanced at Anna before going on. “I don’t think he's going to be my husband, but he asked me out and I said yes. A little experience never hurt anyone. It’s kind of like a mock date. Yeah, it’s a mock date, no need to be nervous.” She is talking more to herself than anyone else at this point.

“This is the outfit.” Anna pulls out a red and black blouse with a black skirt.

“It’s great. Are you sure I can use it?” Paris stares at the clothes.

“Yeah, the bathroom is down the hall. I’ll get the makeup ready.” She points in the direction of the bathroom. Paris nodded her head. She took off her jacket to throw it on the bed and note cards fell out of it. She grabs the clothes from Anna and goes to the bathroom. 

“She’s bringing flashcards on a date?” Rory picked up the cards.

“You brought a book.” Anna pointed out. Rory walked out to talk to Paris about them, while Anna found her make up for sensitive skin.

A few minutes later, Paris came back in. Anna did her makeup naturally so that her red lips stood out. “Okay, I’m done.” She spun her around, so Paris could see herself.

“I look weird.” Paris sighs.

“No, you look great,” Rory told her.

“I look weird.” Paris didn’t even feel like herself.

“Well, weird looks great on you.” Rory smiles. 

“You’re going to hold this evening over my head for the rest of my life, aren’t you?” Paris looks between the sisters.

“Probably,” They shrug.

“Bye.” She walks down the stairs and out the door.

“Anna!” Tristan yelled.

“I’m coming,” She ran down the stairs. She couldn’t believe she got so caught up in dressing up Paris that she forgot about him and the party.

* * *

Anna had the house to herself again, so she was folding laundry while watching the Golden Girls. Rory was at school to finalize her project. She was happy that Francis had to do some kind of club thing today or she would be at school too. Her mom was having tea with her two grandmothers.

The phone ringing made her get up. “Hello,” She answered.

“Anna, I’m so, so sorry. Don’t have anyone cut my legs off, I need them.” A frantic male voice whines.

“Who the hell is this?” She asked.

“Thomas.” He told her.

“Thomas, all you have to do is draw the flag and the work cited page. How do you fuck that up?” She growls into the phone.

“No, I did that.” He assured her.

“Then, what the hell are you calling me for?” She puts her free hand on her hip. 

“This is about my date with Paris.” He fumbles.

“Paris? Why what happened?” She sat down on her couch and paused the Golden Girls to get the details.

“It was an alright date until she asked me what made me ask her out. I told her about Rory and she went off. She is upset that Rory thinks she’s some charity case. She thinks that she was setting up to be humiliated. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do it.” He explains.

“Calm down Thomas, you can keep your legs. This peace between the two was never going to last. Don’t worry about it. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She hung up the phone. “That is a blouse and skirt I’ll never see again.” She turned the show back on and went back to folding her clothes.

  
  



	19. Emily in Wonderland

It was the weekly Friday dinner. Lorelai, Rory, Anna, and Emily are sitting at the dinner table eating. “Grandma, can I have some baby pictures of you and Grandpa?” Rory asked.

“Any particular reason?” Emily looks over at her granddaughter.

“Yeah, we're doing this visual family history project for school.” She explains.

“We need at least two. Rory and I don’t want our project to look exactly alike. Dad said that he’ll do what he can to get his demon parent’s pictures. If they show up on photos.” Anna glares down at her plate at the thought of her other grandparents.

“Oh. Well, if it's for school I suppose I could dig something up.” Emily nods. She couldn’t disagree with the second part of her statement but felt like she shouldn't encourage it either so she simply ignored it.

“And I need some of Mom too.” Rory glares at Lorelai.

“I thought we already had this conversation.” She sips her water.

“Yeah, but I don't believe you.” Rory scoffs.

“Mother tell her.” She turns to Emily.

“I don't have any baby pictures of your mother.” She told them. Anna stares down at her plate. She had a feeling that she saw her mom’s baby picture before and she was trying to remember when.

“Thank you.” Lorelai raised her glass.

“How could you not have any baby pictures of Mom?” Rory asked.

“Because when your mother was seven, I came downstairs and found her burning all of her baby pictures.” She remembered how horrified she was when she saw her standing over a flaming trash can.

“Why would you do that? I'm sure you were a cute baby.” She scolds her mother.

“She was. She was very cute.” Emily agrees.

“Four, three, two, one.” Lorelai counted down.

“In most respects.” She sips some white wine.

“We have lift-off,” She motions with her hand.

“What does that mean?” Rory wonders.

“Nothing.” Lorelai shook her head, not wanting to discuss this.

“I don't see what the problem is. You certainly grew into it.” Emily didn’t understand Lorelai's hatred for her baby picture.

“Grown into what?” Rory was getting more and more curious about this baby picture.

“As a child, your mother had an unusually large head,” Emily told her.

“The best thing about it was that she would tell me constantly. My first complete sentence was big head wants dolly.” She mimics a baby’s voice.

“I can't imagine it being that bad.” Rory thought her mom and grandma had to be exaggerating.

“It wasn't. It just affected her balance a little.” She shrugs.

“Okay, can we please talk about something besides my formerly huge head?” Lorelai demands.

“Are these new chairs Grandma?” Rory looks down at her chair.

“Why, yes Rory, they are.” Emily smiles.

“They are?” Lorelai looks down at it.

“Wait, there is a baby picture of mom, remember when we got snow in and I made chili. Rory found that photo album in mom’s room. She was in a white frilly dress.” Anna perks up when she remembers the picture.

“What, one survive?” Lorelai gasp.

“It was in your room.” Anna raises an eyebrow. How could she have not known? 

“The last place I would think to look.” She sighs. She felt like a Skeksis thinking she killed off all the Gelflings but she didn’t. Now that surviving Gelfling is grown up and coming back to get her. 

“Oh right, I’ll grab it before we leave. I’ll have it back next Friday.” Rory told her Grandmother, who nods in approval.

“You can’t tell the chairs are new, Lorelai,” Emily asked her daughter.

“They look exactly like the old ones.” She nods.

“Oh, they are new. Thank god, thought I was going crazy…. They're nice.” Anna complimented them when she felt her grandma’s stare. They were similar to the old ones, but when she sat down it was higher up in the back then she remembered. She was wondering if she was shrinking or never noticed it before. She thought she had to notice or the thought that it was higher would have never crossed her mind. She went around in circles in her head until Rory brought up their family tree project.

“Are you sure they're new?” Lorelai asked.

“Of course I'm sure. I bought them. I got them from a dealer up in Maine last summer. He just finished restoring them.” Emily scoffs.

“I don't see any difference at all.” She took another sip of water.

“Well, the arch in the back is higher and they have completely different legs.” She explained the differences. Anna looks down to see that the legs were different.

Lorelai looks down before looking back at her mother. “Hmm, no difference.”

“Of course I could only get ten of these, so I'm two chairs short of a set.” Emily decided to ignore her daughter and continue on about the chairs.

“You're telling me.” She teased.

“Lorelai, do you realize how rare these chairs are?” Emily had enough of her silliness.

“No.” She shook her head.

“I've searched for three years for them. I've combed every fine antique store on the East Coast and this is all I could find. I blame Peg Mosley.” Emily made the chairs sound like her Moby Dick.

“Hm, Peg Mosley. Evil, evil woman.” Lorelai hissed. 

“What did Peg Mosley do?” Rory asked.

“She lured these two German children to her gingerbread house and then she tried to eat them. Pass the artichokes please.” Lorelai nods to the plate near her mother.

“I made the mistake of telling Peg all my favorite special spots and that woman moved in and completely wiped them out. You can't find a decent Biedermayer hutch in all of Connecticut. I'm desperate for new sources.” She passes Lorelai the plate while describing her dilemma.

“What about Kim's Antiques?” Anna asked.

“What's Kim's Antiques?” Emily wondered how she would know about an antique store.

“Didn't that burn down?” Lorelai hopes they would take her hint. 

“Our best friend Lane, her parents have this great antique store in Stars Hollow,” Rory explains.

“Is that so?” Emily turned to Lorelai. “Why haven't you ever told me about it?”

“Oh, I don't know Mom. I guess it got lost in my big head.” She pointed at her head.

“Maybe you should come to Stars Hollow and I'll take you there. Like Saturday. You can come to see the town.” Rory offers.

“Oh yeah, Grandma, you should come. It’ll be a lot of fun.” Anna would love to see a showdown between Mrs. Kim and Emily. It would be a match for the ages.

“Don't you two have to study?” Emily asked.

“I can put off studying for one day.” Rory waved her hand to say it wouldn’t be a problem.

“Yeah, there's always Sunday.” Anna nods.

“I'm working.” Lorelai butted in.

“No one is asking you to do anything Lorelai. This is between the girls and me. I accept your offer Rory, Anna. I would love to spend Saturday with you.” Emily rolls her eyes at her daughter before smiling at her grandchildren.

“Great.” They smile back at her.

“Well, I'm just sorry that I'm gonna miss it.” Lorelai smiles, happy to have gotten out of it.

“Eat your artichoke, Lorelai.” Emily points at her plate.

* * *

Rory, Anna, and Lorelai are sitting at a table. Luke brings their plates to them. “Okay, French toast with bacon crispy. Pancakes, two eggs over easy. A chili omelet with hash browns.” 

“Yummy.” Anna grabs the pepper and salt to season her hash browns. 

“Oh.” Lorelai looks down at her plate.

“What?” Luke sighs.

“You put the eggs on top of the pancakes.” She pointed at her food.

“Oops.” Anna and Rory let out.

“What?” He was confused now that the teens were looking at him like he messed up.

“Yeah, well, it's like two eyes staring at me. See, I can't eat it like this.” She explained the issue she had.

“Hence the oops.” Rory hummed.

“What are you talking about? You always order the same thing.” He pointed out they never had an issue until today.

“Yeah, but you usually put the eggs on the side so that my breakfast is not ogling me.” She explained her issue.

“It's the same food.” He argued.

“Hmm, yeah, I need the eggs put on the side.” She demands.

“You want a brand new plate.” He couldn’t believe her sometimes.

“Here you go.” Anna grabbed her fork and carefully put the eggs on the side, so they weren’t on the pancakes.

“Thank you.” Lorelai nods before looking at Luke as if saying look how easy that was. Luke rolled his eyes and sighed as he walked away. “So what time does the judgmental express arrive?” She asked them.

“Grandma gets here at noon,” Rory told her.

“Hmm.” She hummed out her response.

“Are you sure you won't do lunch?” Rory asked her one last time.

“Oh no, I can't, lunch is bad.” She shook her head.

“Umm, this is the definition of brunch. It’s lunch and breakfast put together.” Anna said in between bites.

Rachel walks over to the table. “Lorelai, you're here. Good. Don't move.”

“I won't.” She said to Rachel’s back as she walked away.

“What are you doing at lunch?” Rory brought the subject back up.

“She’s doing nothing,” Anna said after watching her mom fail to come up with an answer.

“Hey you, eat your brunch omelet and I have very important things to do.” She taps her daughter’s plate.

“Like what?” Rory pushed.

“Well, at noon I have to not have lunch with my mother.” She looks down at the table like she was checking her planner.

“Very nice.” Rory glares.

Rachel walks back with a pile of photographs in her hand. “So I'm developing my pictures from the Firelight Festival. Some amazing stuff. And I'm thinking maybe there's a book here, faces of small-town America. . .” Anna perks up to look at the pictures. Rachel took breathtaking photos, there was a reason she was picked for all these big projects.

“Ah, you should feel safe, you don't live near these people.” Lorelai sips her coffee. 

“Exactly. And the very last shot on my roll was this.” Rachel hands Lorelai a picture of Luke and her sitting on a bench.

“Wow. When did you take this?” She looks down at the pictures. Anna looks at the picture of her mom smiling at Luke. If you didn’t know, you would think they were a lovely couple.

“When you weren't looking.” Rachel smiled.

“What's that?” Luke came over with a coffee pot to fill up their mugs.

“Oh, it's a picture of us.” Lorelia showed him.

“Us?” Luke question. Rachel grabs it back to put it in her pile. Luke stared down at it.

“Rachel took it,” Rory explained to him.

“No duh,” Anna laughs, getting a glare from her sister.

“At the Firelight Festival.” Rachel looks at him the same way Lorelai did in the picture.

“Oh, sure, yeah.” He nods remembering seeing Lorelai that night. He filled up their coffees getting a thank you from all of them.

“Do you wear contacts?” Rachel looks between the picture and Lorelai.

“Me? No.” She shook her head.

“God, you've got amazing eyes. Doesn't she?” She turns to Luke.

“Oh, yeah. Sure, I guess. . . I mean, they're, you know, placed well. . . . symmetrical. I'm gonna get some more coffee.” He stuttered before walking away with his empty coffee pot. Rachel shook her head at his awkwardness. She put down the photos for them to look at.

Rory hands Lorelai a photo of an old building. “Oh wow. Mom, look at this.” 

“What is that?” She took the picture from Rory. Anna leans to the side to look at it.

“It's an old abandoned inn I ran across when I was exploring the other day.” Rachel looks at the picture they were looking at.

“This is Dragonfly. I totally forgot about this place.” Lorelai remembers the Inn when she first moved here.

“Well, it doesn't look like it's been operational in years,” Rachel told her.

“Look at all the trees. It's pretty…. Oh, I'm buzzing.” Rory takes her pager out of her pocket.

“What have I said about buzzing in public?” Lorelai teased.

“It's Lane. 911. That's trig. Gotta go.” Rory read the page.

“Bye. Take a . . . yeah.” Lorelai pointed to her plate. 

Rory took a toast from it. “Bye Rachel.” She waves her toast to the lady before taking a bite.

“Bye.” She smiles at the teen.

“I finished, so I’m going to start my half shift.” She grabs her plate to take it in the back. She would only be able to do four hours before her grandma got here. Luke said she could take the whole day off, but she felt bad since she forgot she was scheduled when she offered to give her grandma a tour. 

* * *

Anna and Rory were sitting on the porch waiting for their grandmother to arrive. “I hope Grandma will like it here.” Anna stares out, waiting for the car to pull up. 

“Me too.” She nods her head. 

Emily pulls up the driveway. They walked to her car. “Grandma.”

“Rory, hello. What a lovely day to. . . ugh.” Emily got out of her car and closed the door. She moved to hug them when her heel got caught in the grass. “I guess putting in a walkway never occurred to your mother.” She struggles to get her heel out.

“Oh, actually it occurs to her every day on the way to work. Here.” Rory grabs one arm while Anna grabs the other to help pull her heel out of the grass.

“Thank you.” She looked down to see her expensive heels were now covered in dirt. They walked into the house.

“Are your shoes okay?” Rory closes the front door behind them.

“They're fine. Just a little muddy that's all.” Emily sat down on a chair by the door to take them off. She didn’t want to track mud into the house.

“Here give 'em. I'll clean them for you.” Rory held out her hand.

“Oh, you don't have to do that.” Emily watched as Rory took them. 

“Mom found this great shoe cleaner. It gets out pretty much anything.” She led them into the kitchen. She walks over to the cabinet to grab the shoe polish.

“Do you want anything to drink? We got ice tea, chocolate milk, and some french soda.” Anna mentions to Madeline that she liked a soda she tried at her party, so she brought her a case. 

“Iced tea would be nice.” She nods. Anna opens the fridge to grab the jug. She went to the cabinet to grab a cup. “Oh my god. There's nothing in here.” Emily held the fridge open. 

“It is normally full of leftovers, but we just clean it out. We haven’t gone grocery shopping yet.” Anna poured ice tea into the cup. She was regretting cleaning out the fridge. Not that Emily would have reacted better to a fridge full of old take out containers.

“It's the Grapes of Wrath.” She looked into the empty space. 

“Don't worry. We eat fine.” Rory pours some cleaner on a cloth and starts wiping off Emily's shoes.

“No food, hardly any drinks. Do you at least have plates?” Emily closed the fridge that was making her worry.

“Yes, we have plates.” Anna guided her over to the cabinet that held the plates.

“There are women in bikinis on them.” Emily pulls a plate out of the cabinet.

“The original Charlie's Angels. It took us years to get a complete set. You can find Kate Jackson and Shelly Hack pretty easily, even Cheryl Ladd. But, Farrah Fawcett and Jacklyn Smith are a little harder to come by, but still accessible. The real trick however is to find Tanya Roberts. We have three.” Rory brags about their finds. 

It would impress some people, but not Emily Gilmore. Not that she would let that show to her grandchildren who look proud of their naked lady plates. “You have three Tanya Roberts?”

“Yup.” They nod.

“And I was worried, silly me.” She puts the plate away. “Thank you. How are you doing with those shoes?” She took the cup of ice tea from Anna before turning to Rory.

“All done.” She hands Emily the shoes.

“That's amazing. What is that you used?” She looks down to see that they were shiner then they were this morning. She put them back on.

“I don't know. We got it off one of those late-night TV ads. Apparently it also gets the rust off nails and hinges, waxes your car, and weatherproofs windows and doors.” Rory remembers her mother jumping up to grab the phone. She said that it would be able to take the stain out of her favorite shoes and it did. 

“Well, isn't that nice?” She wondered how they thought to buy it as a shoe polish.

“Okay, about today. I think I should give you the grand tour of the town. So, we can start by walking to Kim's Antiques, which takes us through all the good sites.” Rory let her know what they were doing today.

“Well, uh, Rory, I don't think I wore the right shoes for the grand tour. Why don't we just drive?” Emily didn’t think she could walk around all day in these heels. 

“You can borrow some of my mom's shoes.” The girls walk ahead to go up the stairs.

“Uh, no, I don't think so. Rory, hold on a minute.” Emily stopped them, not wanting to wear anything of Lorelai’s.

“Grandma, you will be missing the true Stars Hollow experience if you don't walk. Trust me.” Rory turns around to tell her.

“Alright, but I won't wear anything with rhinestones or zebra stripes or anything that has batteries or that sings or makes animal noises or moves on its own.” Emily made her list of demands.

“Grandma, we got it. You want to wear the fuzzy ones that light up.” Anna calls down from the top of the stairs before running into her mom’s room. She crackled as she listened to her grandma screams of no while Rory assured her that they would get her normal shoes.

* * *

Emily, Anna, and Rory are walking through Stars Hollow. “I feel ridiculous,” Emily complains. She was wearing white sneakers with a matching gray tweed skirt and blazer set.

“You look great,” Rory told her for the twentieth time.

“I feel like a Clydesdale.” She felt that the shoes were too clunky. It made her feet look much bigger than they were. 

“You look like you're comfortable.” Rory knew the shoes didn’t match her outfit but didn’t see the big deal.

“People are staring.” Emily looks around at the town people who were wondering who the woman they never have seen before was.

“Because you look great.” Anna stretches out the word great like Tony the Tiger. 

“Yes, what a shame your grandfather isn't here. He'd fall in love with me all over again.” She smiles sarcastically as they walk up the Kims pathway. They walk in through the front door. “I think we came in through the storeroom.” She said even though she didn’t know why the front door would lead to the storeroom.

“Nope, this is it.” Rory points to the room.

“This is the antique store?” Emily looks around at the stacked furniture. 

“You have to dig but you can find some great stuff here.” Rory points down a pathway they could walkthrough.

“It's a fun adventure,” Anna told her.

She scoffed but decided since she was here she would have a look around. She walks down the near pathway Rory pointed out. “This is ridiculous. No one can run a quality business like this. This place is dusty and disorganized and you can't possibly. . . . Oh, now that is gorgeous. Look at the woodwork. It's exquisite. I wonder if it has a mate.” She stopped in the middle of her rant when a cabinet caught her eye.

“Grandma, look at this. It's got like little flowers all over it.” She pointed at a writing desk.

“It's very pretty.” She looks it over.

“Is it something special?” Rory didn’t know anything about antique so she didn’t know if it was worth anything.

“Do you like it?” Emily asked.

“Yeah.” She nods.

“Then it's something special.” She smiles.

“Hi.” Lane walks over.

“Grandma, you remember Lane.” Anna points to her friend.

“Yes, I do. Nice to see you again.” Emily nods.

“Same. Uh, Rory, Anna, can I talk to you two for a sec?” She points to her two friends.

They look over at their grandma. “Go, talk. I have a lot of looking to do here.” She waved them off.

The teens walk into the kitchen. “Problem,” Lane told them.

“Hit me.” Rory nods.

“It's been a week since that party, and still he has not called.” She sighs.

“Henry.” Anna wondered why he didn’t call. She gave him her number, so he didn’t even have to look it up. 

“He said he'd call.” Lane couldn’t believe she was waiting around for a Korean boy to call her. 

“Maybe he's been busy.” Rory reasoned. 

“Maybe he has a girlfriend.” Lane shot back.

“He doesn’t have a girlfriend,” Anna told her.

“A tiny perfect Korean girl that his parents would love and approve of.” She huffs.

“Lane, you are a tiny perfect Korean girl that his parents would love and approve of.” Rory reminds her.

“No, they'd know.” She reasoned.

“Know what?” Anna asked.

“Know that I listen to the wrong music and wish I could go blond without looking like an idiot. Or that I'd take a whopper over kimchi in a heartbeat.” She didn’t know why she let herself get her hopes up over him. Her parent’s idea of a perfect guy was not her perfect guy.

“Now you're just going crazy.” Anna thought that kimchi was much better than a whopper. Then the thought of a kimchi burger came into her mind and her mouth was watering.

“So he doesn't like me, he's not gonna call. It's not the end of the world. I'll live. I'll go on. There's always college. Unless my parents get their way, and then it's, I take Jesus to be my lawful wedded husband.” Lane's depressing thoughts brought her back to the matter at hand.

“Lane, with all due respect to your fiancé, Henry will call,” Rory told her. 

“No, he's not.” She shook her head.

“Well then why did he talk to you all night. .” Rory asked. Anna smiles, not having known that.

“Well. .” She tried to reason but Rory went on.

“ . . and follow you around everywhere you went. .” She went on.

“ 'cause . . .” She failed to come up with a response.

“. .and ask you to dance six times?” Rory puts up six fingers.

“Was it six times?” Lane blushes.

“It was six times. And he did not ask you to dance six times because you're a good dancer because to tell you the truth and as much as I love you, you're not.” Rory shook her head.

“Really?” She smiles.

“You are an embarrassment to the art of dancing,” Anna told her. “Henry will call. He is probably nervous that your parents will pick up. I’ll let him know a good time to call.”

“Thank you.” She smiles at her friends.

“That's mid-nineteenth century, four different kinds of wood.” Mrs. Kim's voice made them go to the doorway. They watched her and Emily barter over the cabinet. 

“Is it missing an inlay?” Emily asked.

“No.” She shook her head.

“I thought it was missing an inlay.” She insisted.

“Perfect condition!” Mrs. Kim was just as stubborn as her.

“How much?” She asked.

“Thirty-five hundred for the pair.” She pointed to furniture.

“You must be joking!” Emily scoffs.

“No. No joke.” She shook her head, not understanding why people thought she was a kidder.

“Well, they're nice, but they're certainly not that nice.” She shook her head.

“Not a better pair on the East Coast.” She told her.

“Two thousand.” Emily offered.

“You're from Hartford.” Mrs. Kim looked her over.

“Yes.” She nods.

“Ah.” She let out a noise of realization.

“It hardly matters where I'm from. I know these pieces are overpriced.” Emily denied that where she’s from had anything to do with her attitude.

“Look on the bottom.” She told her.

“They're not signed.” Emily didn’t believe that there would be signed antiques here.

“Look on the bottom.” Mrs. Kim repeated herself.

“Are they signed?” She was starting to wonder if they were now with how insistent she was.

“Look on the bottom!” She nods to the cabinet.

Emily leans down and looks. “They're signed.” She gasps in amazement before turning to the other woman. “How do I know that's authentic?”

“You have my word.” She said.

“And a letter of authentication?” Emily pushed. She wasn’t going to pay for a fake signature.

“That too.” She nods.

“It's like watching the Williams' sisters.” Lane never saw anyone go back and forth with her mom so quickly before.

“I knew it would be gloriest, but I never thought it would be this good.” Anna’s eyes were glued to the two women.

“I wish we had popcorn.” Rory stared at them.

“. . .Insulting!” Mrs. Kim gasps.

“I won't take it.” Emily shook her head.

“Then someone else will!” She shrugs.

“Eventually, maybe.” Emily shrugs back at her.

“I can wait.” She didn’t want this woman thinking she was desperate for business.

“So can I.” Emily wasn’t in dire need to redecorate her house.

“That's my last offer.” She stayed firm on her price.

“I'll think about it.” Emily looks the other way like she was about to leave.

“I'll waive the tax.” Mrs. Kim was never one to let a sale walk away.

“And throw in delivery.” She turns around to look at her.

She let out a sigh before agreeing. “We appreciate your business.”

The Gilmore walks out of Kim's Antiques after Emily got everything squared away with Mrs. Kim. “I like that woman. And you know what? I like these shoes.” Emily smiled at her granddaughters.

“You're becoming one of us, Grandma.” Rory pushes the gate open to let them out of Kim's yard.

Emily let out a laugh before pointing to the left. “This way?”

“Yeah.” The girls nod.

“I love this street.” Emily was in very high spirits.

* * *

Anna opens the door to the inn to let her sister and grandmother in. “So, what do you think?” They turn to Emily.

“Well, I think it's very nice.” She looks around the place. It was nicer than what she imagined, which was more of a motel than an Inn.

“Mom's office is right back there. Oh, and you have to see the dining room. They got the chandeliers from one of Martha Washington's houses.” Rory was excited to give her grandmother the tour of this place. She felt like it would give her a better understanding of her daughter. 

“Do you spend a lot of time here?” Emily asked.

“Yeah. We work here a couple of afternoons a week, and we help out with special occasions. They have a lot of weddings here. I work in the kitchen while Rory helps set up and host.” Anna explains. 

“I wonder where mom is.” Rory looks around for her. 

“Oh, don't bother your mother. I'm sure she's busy.” She didn’t want to intrude when she made it clear that she didn’t want to see her today.

“Oh no, she'd want to say hi.” They walk over to the front desk, where Michel was. “Michel, where's Mom?”

“Off with her boyfriend.” He didn’t look up from his paper.

“What boyfriend?” Anna looks over at Rory who shrugs her shoulder.

“Small, dark, wanted in four states.” He put the paper down to look at them. 

“Okay, well, do you know when she's coming back because my grandmother's here and we want to say hi,” Rory said before he could shoo them away like he was about to.

“Your grandmother?” He smiled at Emily.

“Emily Gilmore.” She stuck out her hand.

“Michel Gerard.” He shook her hand.

They had a conversation in French. Anna never saw Michel smile so much before. It was normally a smile at someone's misery that lasted a few seconds then back to his natural bitch face. Rory butted in when the flirtatious laughing started. “Okay, well, we better go find mom.”

“It's been a pleasure meeting you.” Emily smiled at him.

“The pleasure is all mine.” He smiles back at her.

They walk towards the center of the lobby. “What a charming man.” Emily let out a dreamy sigh. Anna and Rory look at each other still in shock at what just happened. It seems that Emily had a way with the difficult people in Stars Hollow. It made Anna want to introduce her to Taylor.

“Mom, hi.” The girls waved when they saw her signing off on something.

“Mom, hi.” Lorelai walks over to them.

“Lorelai, it's quite a place you've got here.” She complimented her.

“Oh, well it's not really my place, I just work here so. . I thought you were gonna go antiquing.” Lorelai thought about the Dragonfly. For so long she thought about the Independence Inn as hers but it wasn’t.

“Yeah, we did. And then we had lunch.” Rory told her. 

“Oh, really? Where?” She knew that no place would be good enough for Emily.

“Teriyaki Joe's.” Emily smiles. 

“You're kidding.” Lorelai laughs.

“She picked.” She was surprised when her grandma picked it even after they explained the food there. Emily didn’t seem like the type to like BBQ but she did.

“You did?” She narrows her eyes at her mother.

“It looked festive.” She didn’t see what the big deal was. 

“I can't picture you at Teriyaki Joe's . . .or in jogging shoes. What's up working girl?” She never saw her mom wear anything but heels. 

“Well, Rory decided that we should take the grand tour of the town and that meant walking. I hope you don't mind, I borrowed your socks also.” Emily explained to her why she was wearing her shoes without asking. 

“Oh, I don't mind. I wish I had a camera, but I don't mind.” Lorelai assured her.

“I'm gonna go show her the grounds,” Rory told her.

“Oh yeah, good. On the way back, show her the gym. Jump on the treadmill.” Lorelai moved her arms like she was jogging.

“See you later.” Anna rolls her eyes.

“Make sure you stretch first,” Lorelai told Emily, who also rolled her eyes. 

* * *

“This is the pond. You see that duck with the dot between her eyes. That is Puddles. She was my science project. I let her retire here.” Anna pointed the duck out as they walked along the pond.

“She looks like a good duck.” Emily nods.

“She is.” She reminds herself to bring some bread next time.

“So the horses are up on that hill, and the tennis courts are over there.” Rory pointed out.

“It's certainly impressive.” Emily looks around the place.

They walk towards the potting shed. “And this is my favorite place,” Rory told her.

“The tool shed?” Emily laughed.

“No, this is where we used to live,” Anna explained that it was more than a tool shed. 

“What?” She looked in between them.

“Right when we moved here, this was our apartment.” Rory smiles 

“But. .” For once Emily was at a loss for words.

“I know it looks small, but it's really pretty. Come on.” Rory opens the door for them to walk inside. 

“See we had our bunk beds right over here. We used to pretend that it was a castle or pirate ship.” Anna pointed to the spot where the beds used to be. 

“Mom put up this pretty curtain around the tub so that it looked like a real bathroom” Rory grabs the curtain that was hung up. “And we would just sit outside at night when the Inn would have parties and we'd listen to music and feed the ducks and. . .” She explained the amazing childhood they had. 

Emily couldn’t take it anymore and walk out. “Grandma? Grandma wait, what's the matter?” They ran after her. 

“Nothing.” She put on her shades to stop herself from crying. 

“Did something happen? Are you sick? Is it the teriyaki?” Rory asked.

“I'm fine. It's just getting late, I have to go.” She hurried off nearing running into a small guy.

“But. . .” Before they could go after her, Rune stood in front of them.

“Hey. Do you mind?” He nods to the shed with a bunch of sheets in his hands.

“You could go around, you lazy bastard.” Anna sneers at him. She hated it when people wanted others to move out of their way when they could go around. The man scoffed and went around them muttering under his breath. “Little troll.” She glares at him as he slams the door. 

* * *

Anna got off the phone with Henry and went to Rory’s room where she knew she could find the girl she needed to talk to. “Hey, Lane. Why haven’t you called Henry back?” She leaned against the door frame.   
“She said the message is too casual and he might think he was calling the hot blonde he met the other night,” Rory explained.

“What was wrong with the message? He went over what he was going to say to me. It sounded fine. He wanted it so if your parents heard it, they wouldn't grill you about him. I explained to him it didn't matter what he said your mom would grill you anyways.” Anna took a seat on the bed with them.

“Luckily, they didn’t hear it.” Lane nods.

“Okay, so what’s wrong?” Anna tilts her head.

“If I call him back then he's probably gonna ask me out on a date. And if we go out on a date then it could lead to another date, and then I'll have to introduce him to my parents. And once I do that, they're gonna like him. Because he's Korean and he's gonna be a doctor. And then once that happens, that's it. It'll be over. He'll be hideous to me. Now I'm a Lou Reed gloomy.” She pouts.

The phone rang, and Rory answered it. “How about you call him back? Go on the date without your parents knowing. Maybe if you fall in love with him before introducing him to your parents then you won’t care that they like him.” Anna turns to Lane.

“I don’t know.” She sighs.

“You never know if you don’t try.” Anna pushed. Henry talks about Lane all the time. She didn’t want her friend to be heartbroken. She figured if it worked out, then both of her friends would be happy.

“Grandma wants to talk to you.” Rory hands her the phone.

“Hello?” Anna said.

“Hello, Anna. So I know that orchids are your favorite flower. What is your favorite color?” She turned the page on her notebook to Anna, so she didn’t get the information mixed up.

“Red.” She told her.

“Good. What music do you like? Nsync like Rory?” She asked.

“No, I don’t like Nsync like Rory.” She raises an eyebrow at her sister.

“What kind of sick joke is this?” Lane narrows her eyes at her friend.

“Well, what do you like then?” Emily asked.

“Linkin Park.” She figured they wouldn’t be too much for her grandma to handle.

“That is a good choice.” Lane pointed a finger at her to tell Rory to follow that lead.

“I never heard of them. I can’t wait to see you Friday.” Emily's cheerful tone came through the phone. 

“Okay. See you then.” She hung up the phone.

“What was that?” Anna looks over at Rory.

“I’m just as lost as you.” Rory shrugs.

“Sounded like some sick take on the Gallup survey. I gotta go” Lane got off the bed.

“Call him,” Rory and Anna told her.

“Will do.” She gave them a thumbs up before walking out.

* * *

Rory, Anna, and Lorelai are sitting in the theater, waiting for the movie to start. “She actually asked if you like the Backstreet Boys?” Lorelai put some popcorn in her mouth.

“Except she called them Backside Boys.” Rory giggled. Anna wishes she answered the phone now.

“Ha! That is a high comedy. What inspired that woman?” Lorelai laughs.

“I don't know. It was weird.” She shook her head.

“Sudden interest in pop music. I sat her down to listen to a Prince song once, and she looked like she was having a stroke. Wait a minute, I know what she's doing.” She gasped when the realization hit her.

“What?” Her daughters look at her.

“She's trying to be your pal now. Ah, that sneak. You spend one day together and she wants to know all about you. She's picturing you guys chatting about boys, and painting each other's toenails.” She laughs at the image. Anna shrugs, not seeing anything wrong with that. Kirk, sitting behind them, clears his throat loudly. They turn around to look. “Oh, hey Kirk. Are you getting a cold? You know you should try that dinametichemphemital. Knocks it right out. Don't drive a forklift though, 'cause it'll make you drowsy.”

Luke and Rachel walk in holding hands. They sit down in the front row. “Oh wow, when's the last time you think Luke's been to a movie?” Rory looks at the couple.

“I don't know but I think the guy had to crank the projector by hand.” Lorelai jokes.

“Do you mind?” Kirk leaned forward to ask.

Lorelai turns around. “Kirk, the movie hasn't even started yet.”

“I like to have silence in order to cleanse my mental pallet and achieve calm before enjoying a motion picture.” He told her

“Oh, you got that out of a book.” She scoffs, facing forward. She watches Luke and Rachel talking. “Luke looks happy, doesn't he?”

“Yeah, he looks happy.” Anna nods. They watch as Luke whispers into her ear. 

“And they seem right together, don't they?” She asked.

“Just right.” Rory nods.

“Good, good, he deserves it. So I did the right thing by butting in the way I did.” Lorelai was now worried that Rachel might bolt again. If she did then she would feel guilty for pushing Luke when he knew better. 

“Oh yeah, Luke needed the push.” Anna watches the awkward dance between the two in the diner. Rachel would try to court him while Luke kept his guard up from being hurt by her too many times. 

The lights dim and the movie, Queen of Outerspace, starts. “So if Rachel turns out to be an evil fembot and murders Luke in his sleep, I'm not responsible am I?” Lorelai whispers to them.

Rory thought about it before saying. “Only in an intergalactic court.”

“Good. And Rachel seems really great.” Lorelai nods, hoping that she made the right decision.

“You are now officially disturbing not just me but every person in this theater.” Kirk leaned forward to tell them.

“Kirk, you're the only one who's disturbed.” Lorelai shots him a glare before watching the screen. A cell phone goes off. Lorelai looks around and discovers that it's Kirk's. He tries to answer it, but the ringing wouldn't stop. “Uh! Shhh!” She hushed him.

“Hello?” He put it up to his ear, but it was still ringing.

“Shhh! Shh!” All the Gilmore girls were shushing him now.

“God, don't you hate that?” Lorelai laughs.

“Hello? Dammit!” Kirk runs out of the theater. Lorelai laughs. She turns forward to see Luke looking at her. She waves to get a wave back from him.

* * *

Lorelai rings the doorbell to the Gilmore manor. Emily answers the door. “Hello, hello, hello.” She smiled widely at them.

“Wow, Mom, hi.” Lorelai hasn’t seen her mother this cheerful in a long time. “Uh, check the rubbing alcohol.” She whispers to her children.

“How was the drive?” Emily asked. 

“The drive was fine.” She told her.

“Good.” She nodded but didn’t move to let them in. 

“The foyer looks great.” Lorelai looks over her mother’s shoulder.

“I have a surprise for you.” She smiles at Anna and Rory.

“The rest of the house ran away?” Lorelai teased.

“No.” Emily smiles.

“No.” Lorelai was at a loss as to what was going on.

“Rory, Anna come with me.” She pulls them in and leads them up the stairs.

“Okay, so, I'll. . . I'll follow you then. Great.” Lorelai walks in and closes the door behind her. She followed them up the stairs.

They go into a bedroom, which Emily has redecorated for Rory. “Voila.” Emily motions to the room. The room that had a few bouquets of sunflowers and framed a N’ynic poster on the wall. There were blue pillows and stuffed animals on the bed. A pink robe was on the bed with a pink crowned lamp on the nightstand.

“Oh my…. Um Grandma, what is this?” Rory looks around the room.

“This is your room. Anna, yours is the next one over.” She pointed to the right.

“What?” They look at her in surprise.

“Since you guys have been spending so much time here lately, I thought you should have a special place all your own.” She smiles at them.

“But you didn't have to do this.” She looks around the room. It wasn’t her style at all except for the sunflowers, but she appreciated the thought and effort she put into it.

“Do you like it?” She asked.

“Yeah, it's beautiful.” She nods.

“Do you see the NSync poster?” Lorelai whispers to Rory as she walks into the room.

“Thank you, Grandma.” Rory and Anna hug Emily. 

“You're welcome, sweethearts.” She squeezed them. 

“Come on, Rory. Let go look at mine.” Anna pulls Rory to the next room.

They open the door to find orchids, a framed Linkin Park poster, red pillows, and stuffed animals. “Look it’s Hello Kitty.” Rory picked up the notepad.

“So cute.” Anna opens the closet to see that she bought clothes for them.

“Mom seems to be freaked out.” Rory looks over at the wall that was not covering up their mother’s shouting.

“You know that mom is paranoid about Grandma taking over her life.” Anna saw the teenager in her mom whenever grandma got too overbearing.

“She does try to, but I think she has the best intention.” Rory defends both of them.

“Most parents always do.” Anna nods as they listen to their Grandma yell about the shed. 

* * *

Rory, Anna, and Lorelai are walking on a sidewalk in Stars Hollow. “You're awfully quiet.” Rory pointed out.

“I am.” She nods.

“You hardly said anything at dinner.” Anna felt bad that they got their mother yelled at.

“I was chewing.” She sighs.

“You didn't say anything on the ride home.” Rory thought she would unload in the jeep but she stayed silent there too. She didn’t even turn on the radio.

“I was concentrating.” She shrugs.

“I never seen you concentrate on driving before.” Anna was normally concerned with how little attention she paid to the road.

“Well, I feel I've gotten sloppy with this whole 10 and 2 hand position thing.” She put her hands up to show the position.

“Mm-hmm.” Rory let out an unsatisfied noise.

“Yeah seriously, the other day I caught myself doing a 9 and 4.” She held her arms out like she was gripping the steering wheel. 

“Mom. .” Anna whines.

“Well, if left uncorrected, that can only lead to a 6 and 12, or worse yet, an 8 and 11, which is not only dangerous but damn uncomfortable.” She finally looked at them since she left Rory’s new room.

“Talk please.” She begs.

“I just wish sometimes that certain things could be different.” Lorelai let out a long sigh.

“Like what?” She asked.

“Like, um, wouldn't it be great if once, just once, I could make my mother hear me. I mean really hear me even if it was just for one second.” It was impossible for her mother to see things from her perspective. 

“Are you talking about the rooms?” Anna asked. 

“The rooms, the potting shed, my entire life after age 6.” She couldn’t remember a time where she felt heard by her mother.

“It's my fault.” Rory sighs.

“Mine too.” Anna hung her head.

“How is it your guy's fault?” She put an arm around each of them.

“We shouldn't have taken her there.” Rory sighs.

“Oh, girls.” She rubs their backs.

“We just thought if she saw how we lived and how pretty it was with the lake and the swans. . .” Rory explained.

“That she'd do a happy dance?” Lorelai smiles at their good intention, but she could have told them that it would end up like this.

“No, that she would see that we had a good childhood. She would know that you took care of us. That way there wouldn’t be so much resentment for you running away.” Anna explains their thought process behind showing her the shed.

“Oh honey, me running away from them is always gonna be a big deal. There is nothing you two can do to change that.” Lorelai thought it was sweet that they wanted to try and fix her relationship with her parents but something left scars.

“Can I ask you a question?” Rory looks at her.

“Yes, I would date Steven Tyler.” She nods her head.

“Can I ask you a question whose answer wouldn't horrify me?” Rory made a scrunch up face.

“Oh, go ahead.” She nods.

“Do you think you and Grandma will ever be able to talk about all the things you've gone through?” She asked.

“No.” She answered with no hesitance.

“You didn't even consider it.” Anna whines.

“I'm sorry. . . . No.” She shook her head.

“Why?” Rory asked.

“Because it would just end badly.” She knew the past could never be brought up without it ending in tears for everyone. She couldn’t tell them she was sorry or wrong, since she didn’t regret it. She loved her life and it wouldn’t have turned out this way if she didn’t run away.

“It doesn't have to.” Rory pushes. 

“It would be like the first 15 minutes of Saving Private Ryan but at least those guys got to be in France,” Lorelai told them.

“You've never tried.” Anna sighs.

“Oh no, that's not true. I have tried. I have tried my whole life. But my mother and I speak a different language. I talk, I think I'm being clear, and all she hears is Blah blah blah Ginger.” She made a talking motion with her hand.

“But if you won't talk and she won't listen, then how is anything ever gonna change?” Rory could see the pain between them. She wanted to heal it.

“I don't know.” She whispers as they walk into Luke's Diner. Rachel and Luke are cleaning up. “Don't tell me you're closed?” 

“Would it change the outcome if I did?” Luke counted the tips he made for the day.

“No.” She told him.

“Three coffees.” He knew their orders. 

“Yes please.” Rory smiles.

“Any pie to go with that?” Rachel collected the ketchup and mustard bottles.

“Oh, pie!” Lorelai and Anna cheer.

“We just had cake at Grandma's.” Rory reminds them.

“Yeah, but that was crabby cake, let's have happy pie.” Lorelai looks at Rory.

“Yeah, beside crab cake isn’t dessert. It’s a meal. Luke has dessert pies.” Anna reason.

“Have whatever you want as long as there's coffee.” Rory laughs.

“I'll put on a fresh pot.” Luke goes to make the coffee. Lorelai sat down at a table. Rory and Anna sat on the counter as they waited.

“So, what pies are left?” Anna asked.

“There is chocolate and cherry.” He told her.

“Oh, I’ll have a slice of chocolate pie with vanilla ice cream.” She orders. 

“You don’t need that much sugar before bed,” Luke told her.

“Oh come on, I’m a paying customer.” She reminds him.

“No, your mom is the paying customer.” He corrects her. He put down the cups of coffee. Rory took two to give one to her mother.

“My mom would let me have the ice cream.” She told him.

“Let’s why I have to be the one to put my foot down.” He gave her a pointed look. “What are you smiling at?” Luke raises an eyebrow to a smiling Rachel.

“Watching the two of you interact is adorable.” She brushes past him to get the pies. 

“Rachel, can I have ice cream with my pie?” Anna yells to the woman going in the back.

“No ice cream,” Luke yells.

“She’s going to get me the ice cream.” She smiles

“Yeah, she probably will.” He sighs.

* * *

Anna, Rory, and Lorelai are sitting on a blanket in front of the old dragonfly inn. “So what do you think?” Lorelai asked them.

“It's got a great view.” Rory looks up at it.

“Yeah. And good highway access.” Lorelai nods.

“Which will be great for guests to find.” Anna smiles at the fixer-upper.

“I love that window back in the . . .” Rory wasn’t sure what the room was supposed to be.

“Library? Oh no, lobby. No, uh, bathroom?” Lorelai didn’t know what the room was either.

“I'd get that decided before you open.” Rory laughs. 

“Or you can make it a triple threat.” Anna teased.

Sookie came out of the Inn to yell, “There's absolutely no kitchen space here. How are we supposed to open a bed and breakfast when there's no place to cook breakfast! It's just a bed. We'll have to charge half price.” 

“We'll build a new kitchen, Sookie.” Lorelai calms her down.

“I'll need plenty of ventilation. And an area for an outdoor fireplace for barbecues. Plus storage. Where do these people put anything? Ooh! And a pantry. And a canning room. And I'd love to smoke our own meat.” Sookie adds things to the list.

“Absolutely.” Lorelai waves to her to get everything she wants.

“I don't know if this is gonna work. I mean, I have to do some floor plans. Where is that plumbing?” Sookie walks around the corner to find it.

“Wow, your own inn.” Rory smiles at her.

“Cool, huh?” She beams up at the building. 

“It's gonna be a really big job.” Rory looks at the porch that had a railing hanging off it.

“Mom got a new handyman/boyfriend.” Anna teased.

“How's he doing?” Rory asked.

“He put a tip jar on the reservation desk. Michel tried to beat him senseless with the reservation book.” She groans as she thinks about the new headache she had at work.

“Yeah, how did that go?” Anna wonders if Michel got a good hit on the small man.

“Oh, Rune got away,” Lorelai told them.

“Really?” Rory thought for sure that Michel would be able to catch him.

“Well, Michel can't run in new shoes,” Lorelai told them the excuse he gave.

“So, how long do you think before you guys own this place?” Rory asked.

“Oh sweetie, it's going to be a very very very long time.” Lorelai needed to get them through college and culinary school before she could buy this place, but she wasn’t about to tell them that.

“You think it'll still be here?” Rory asks. They looked up when they heard the screen door fall down. 

“I think we got a shot.” Lorelai nods to the door.

  
  



	20. P.S. I lo...

“So then he starts ripping my twenty dollar bill into like a million pieces. And I'm thinking to myself, there is a store full of people, why am I the one in line with the crazy magician?” Lorelai was in the middle of telling her daughters a story when Rory yawns. “Okay, I'll cut to the end. He couldn't put it back together again and he had to pay me back in quarters.”

“Very good story,” Rory mutters with closed eyes.

“You look tired,” Lorelai commented.

“I haven't been sleeping very well lately.” She opened her eyes to give a weak smile.

“How come?” She asked.

“Just have a lot on my mind.” Rory leans her head into her hand. 

“You’re not staying up studying again, are you?” Anna rubs her back. 

“No, it's just everything.” She sighs.

“Anything I can do?” Lorelai asked.

“Flag down the coffee.” She looks down at her empty mug.

“Arm going up now.” She waves Luke over. Rory let out a big yawn again. “Honey, you gotta wake up. Wanna play?” 

“Yeah, let’s play.” Anna nods eagerly.

“One, two, three?” Rory perks up.

“I'll go first.” Lorelai nods. They stare out the window.

“And one.” Rory counted the old man walking by.

“Pass.” Their mom waves her hand. 

“Why?” Rory teased.

“Because I'm not Anna Nicole Smith.” She scoffs.

“You can’t say that without knowing his estate.” Anna smiled.

“Next.” Lorelai rolls her eyes.

“Two.” Anna counted as a teenage boy rode by on a skateboard.

“Hmm, pass.” She shook her head.

“Why?” Rory asked again.

“Because I'm not Mary Kay LeTourneau.” She laughs.

“Okay.” Her daughters nod.

Luke comes to the table with a pot of coffee. He looks out the window to see what they were looking at. When he didn’t find anything interesting, he asked, “What are you looking for?”

“My new husband,” Lorelai told him.

“She's already passed up two perfectly good prospects.” Rory looks up at the man as he fills up her mug.

“One that could have made us rich,” Anna adds on.

“But I'm feeling pretty good about number three.” Lorelai needs three to be good. 

“You got to, you have no other options.” Anna put some French vanilla cream into her coffee.

“Do I want to know what you're doing?” Luke wonders what kind of craziness they were bringing into his diner now.

“Hey, Luke came to the table, does that make him number three?” Rory pointed at him.

“No.” He answered for himself.

“You don't even know what we're doing.” Lorelai was slightly offended that he didn’t want to be her pretend husband.

“The safest answer in anything involving the three of you is no.” He shook his head to add to his point. 

“We're playing one, two, three, he's yours,” Lorelai told him anyways.

“I didn't ask.” Luke didn’t want to know. He knew he would end up getting sucked into it and hate himself later for it.

“You can take the first guy that walks by, or if you decide to pass, assuming there's somebody better out there, you can take the next guy that walks by, or if you don't take him, you're automatically stuck with the third guy.” Rory went on to explain the game.

“Got it?” Anna looks up at the man taking in the unwanted information.

“I'm not playing.” He reminds them.

“Well, of course not. It's still my turn.” Lorelai playfully rolled her eyes. 

“Okay, guy number 3 is crossing the street right now.” Rory nods out the window. They turn to stare out the window.

“Why am I looking?” Luke found himself moving without thinking.

“Because it's like a train wreck,” Lorelai informed him. They see Kirk walking towards the diner making the teens giggle.

“Aww, no!” Lorelai whines.

“Daddy!” Anna made grabby hands like she was a baby wanting to be picked up.

“Not Kirk!”Lorelai knew her daughters would tease her about this for a while.

“Maybe he'll buy me a pony.” Rory laughs. 

“I wanna go back to the old guy.” She regretted passing on him. Being Anna Nicole Smith was better than being Kirk’s wife.

“Let’s not how the game works.” Anna shook her head.

Kirk came into the diner. Luke walks over to him. “Congratulations man.” He pats him on the back.

“Uh, thank you.” He said slowly, obviously confused. Lorelai, Anna, and Rory start giggling. “What?” He turns to them.

“Nothing.” Lorelai tried to stop laughing.

“Okay, did somebody put the kick me sign on my back again?” He reached behind to feel for the paper. It made the Gilmore girls laugh harder. “It wasn't funny last week and it's not funny now! I have asthma.” Kirk leaves the diner, no longer feeling hungry.

“Mom, quick he's leaving!” Rory turns to her mother.

“Oh no, Kirk came back, I love you! Drat. All right, your turn.” She made a high pitch voice to call for the man.

“I don't know, Mom. You already got Kirk, how's a girl to top that?” Rory smiles.

“You're right, he's yours.” Lorelai offers Kirk to her. 

“And one,” Rory said. They stare out the window to see Dean walking by. Rory gets a sad look on her face.

“Okay, so, we should order.” Anna cleared her throat.

“Yeah, ordering's good.” Rory nods.

* * *

“You realize you've been staring at that same equation for twenty minutes,” Tristan told her. They were in a cafe in Hartford doing their homework since Tristan’s dad was home.

“It’s a hard equation.” She put her pencil down. 

“Right.” He rolls his eyes. 

“I’m worried about Rory.” She took a sip of her fancy cappuccino that had so much sugar in it that Luke would have a heart attack. 

“Everyone goes through breakups, Anna.” He thought that she was overly concerned. 

“I know that, but Rory can’t even be in the same place as him. I wish I knew what the slimy bastard did.” She sighs.

“How do you know it was him?” Tristan got annoyed at how perfect Anna made Rory seem. Especially lately when Rory is being rude to everyone including Anna. 

“Excuse me, are you saying it's Rory's fault?” She glares.

“It would explain why she doesn’t want to talk about it.” He shrugs.

“She doesn’t want to talk about it because it hurts. Let not talk about it anymore, you’re clearly doing that thing were men stick together no matter how stupid the others being.” She picks her pencil up to work on the equation.

Tristan bites his tongue to stop from saying that she didn’t know anything about the situation, so who was the one being stupid by making assumptions.

* * *

“Morning, sunshine.” Lorelai came into the kitchen and kissed her youngest on the cheek.

“Morning mom, here you go.” She passes her a plate of eggs, waffles, and bacon.

“Thank you, where’s your sister?” She put her plate down on the table before grabbing the coffee pot to pour herself a cup.

“Rory is asleep in bed. I didn’t want to wake her up, since she was having a hard time sleeping.” She put two more plates down on the table.

“It’s time for her to get up.” Lorelai put her mug down before going to Rory’s door. “Time to get up. Hey, I have a huge dilemma that I need your opinion on.” Lorelai opens the door to walk in and jumps on her bed.

“What!” Rory groaned. Anna leans on the door frame to watch this disaster.

“Am I more beautiful today than I was yesterday?” She ran a hand through her hair.

“Oh boy.” Rory sighs, not opening her eyes.

“I'm just not sure. I mean at first, I looked in the mirror and I thought, well yes, definitely, a huge improvement.” Lorelai grabs the pillow from under Rory’s head and hugs it to her chest. Anna enters the room to gather Rory’s school supplies and put it in her backpack.

“Can I have my pillow back?” She reached for it but wasn’t close to grabbing it.

“But then I thought maybe it's not that I'm more beautiful today. Maybe I was just as beautiful yesterday, only I lacked the self-esteem to recognize it.” She hits the pillow with the back of her hand.

“I'm gonna go take a shower.” Rory groans.

“Well, hurry up and I'll drive you to school.” She offers.

“No thanks.” She gets out of bed and walks over to her bureau.

“Why so charming this morning?” She sits up.

“I had an annoying visit from the Stars Hollow wake up fairy. Where's my tie?” She opened her drawer to see none was there.

“In your drawer,” Anna said. It was always there, Rory kept things in the same place all the time.

“I'm looking in the drawer.” She pointed at the opened drawer.

“Hmm. Check the living room” Lorelai suggested.

“Why would my tie be in the living room?” She turned around to look at her.

“Because it's been seeing the doily on the coffee table. I'm sorry, I did not want you to find out this way.” She giggles.

“Don't take this personally, but get out.” She pointed to the door.

“Okay, you're crabby. Do you know what the perfect cure for crabbiness is? A fabulous trip to the mall. Huh? What do you say? You guys can blow off school and come with me. We can shop, go to the movies, maybe talk a little.” She stood up from the bed.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Anna jumps around.

“No thanks.” Rory pulls her uniform out of the drawer.

“Come on, just this once. It might make you feel better.” She tried to persuade her.

“I feel fine and I don't want to shop.” She closes her drawer.

“Honey, I know you've been in a funk over Dean, but you have to try not to dwell on it all the time,” Lorelai said. Anna made a face at her saying the D-word.

“I'm gonna be late for school.” Rory shut it down.

“Okay, then just meet me in town around four, and we'll get some Indian food and spoil our dinner. What do you say to that?” She offers Rory, her favorite food to get her to talk.

“Whatever.” She walks out of the room.

“Hey, love the enthusiasm. Hey, does Up With People know about you?” Lorelai yells out the room. “Watch her.” She turns to the other person in the room.

“Will do.” Anna nods.

* * *

“Okay, you might have a point about Rory.” Tristan leaned against the locker next to hers. 

“Why, what happened?” Anna turns to him, feeling panic fills her. 

“Calm down, it was nothing dramatic. She wasn’t paying attention in English, in fact, she was looking out the window.” Tristan told her.

“Oh my god, it’s worse than I thought.” Anna closes her locker and leans her forehead on it. “Rory doesn’t let anything affect her school. I wish she would talk to me, mom, Lane, or anyone at this point. I wish the floppy hair bastard stayed in Chicago.” 

Rory slammed her hand down the locker by Anna’s head, making them jump. “I need to talk to my sister.”

“Okay, see you later.” He nods to her, before walking away. He hoped it was the Dean talk that would make both of them feel better.

“Mom is talking to Max again.” She told her when Tristan was around the corner.

“What?” Anna snapped. It's like while you're trying to defuse a bomb another bomb you didn’t even know about goes off. 

“Yeah, they've been talking for a few weeks now and they’re having dinner this weekend.” She told her.

“What the hell happened to honesty?” She slammed her hand into her locker.

“That’s what I want to know.” Rory hissed. “Now come on, we have a bus to catch.” She grabbed her arm and pulled her along to confront their mother. 

On the bus ride home, Rory ranted about everyone in her life keeping things from her. With Lorelai hiding Max and Lane hiding Dean being her science partner.  When they got off the bus, they saw Lane walking over with three cups of coffee. 

“Hi.” Lane smiles.

“Hi.” Rory and Anna said back. Anna smiles while Rory keeps a straight face.

“I thought you might like some coffee since you always do.” She held out the coffee tray.

“Thanks.” The sibling took one each.

“So, this feels very awkward.” Lane sighs.

“You know, I'm a big girl Lane. I don't need you to protect me from things.” Rory told her.

“I just didn't want to make you any sadder than you already are.” Lane defenses herself.

“How is telling me that Dean is your study partner, gonna make me sadder?” She glares. 

“I don't even want to bring up his name around you.” Lane looks down at her coffee.

“That's crazy.” She snaps.

“Have you seen your face when you mention Dean?” She pointed out. Saying Dean would always bring a sad look then a change of subject.

“My face is fine.” She lied.

“Your face is not fine. Your face is far from fine.” Lane called her out on it.

“I'll get over it.” She told her.

“Well, you're not over it yet.” The wound was fresh and she was trying to be tender about it.

“Maybe I'd get over it a little quicker if everyone weren't so busy running around trying to protect me from all the bad scary things in the world.” She yelled.

“Fine, I won't protect you anymore,” Lane yelled back.

“Great, glad to hear it.” Rory went to walk past her.

“Next time we're walking down the street and you're about to walk into oncoming traffic, I'll give you a little push.” Lane wasn’t about to let her walk away after yelling at her.

“Exactly what I'm talking about.” Rory snapped.

“And in the spirit of not protecting you anymore, I was gonna tell you that I couldn't study tonight because I had bible class, but that's not true. I have to meet Dean again.” She let her know.

“Great. Thanks for your honesty.” She said sarcastically.

“And I'll probably have to see him again this weekend because the project's due on Monday.” She went on.

“Whatever. I don't care. I'll see you when I'll see you.” She cut her off.

“Fine.” Lane matches Rory’s evil glares.

“Fine.” Rory rolls her eyes.

“Bye.” Lane walks away.

“What the hell is your problem?” Anna yells at Rory.

“Excuse me.” She glares at her sister, who she thought was on her side.

“You don’t get to treat people like shit, because you’re hurt. You can’t cry for honesty then when you get it, act like a bitch. Especially when you’re not being honest either.” Anna was upset to see her sister treat their best friend like that.

“What is that supposed to mean?” She threw her cup of coffee in the trash.

“Why did you and Dean break up?” Anna was ready to throw her hot coffee on her.

“That’s none of your business.” She gave her a stare that would scare little children.

“Well, it’s none of your business that Lane and Dean are science partners. It doesn't affect you in any way, other than you had to walk in and see him. If you want people to stop treating you like a baby then stop acting like one. Go into the market and stop running around this town with your tail between your legs.” She let out all the frustration she was trying to suppress to stay supportive.

“What the hell did say to me.” She put her foot in front of the other to take a stance.

“Oh, you did not just square up on me.” Anna took a stance of her own.

Lorelai was walking across the street when she saw this. She quickly crosses the road and gets in between her daughters. “What the hell are you two doing?”

“I’m tired of her attitude.” Anna moves closer to have her mom push her back.

“You make like you're so perfect, but it wasn’t that way when your boyfriend left you crying in the middle of the party because he couldn’t stand to be around you,” Rory yells.

“Okay, that’s uncalled for.” Lorelai put a finger in Rory’s face.

“It’s so typical for you to take her side.” She turned around to walk away. 

“You've been in this mood for a week now and while I love the unexpected ups and downs of motherhood, I've got to say I'm tired of Goofus and I'd like my Gallant back.” Lorelai ran after her. Anna followed behind.

“You can't just say a normal sentence right? Just Hey, let's talk is too dull for you.” She turned her head to snap at her but kept walking. 

Lorelai grabs Rory's arm to stop her. “Hey, let's talk.”

“About what? Oh, wait I know. How about you and Mr. Medina?” She turns the tables on her.

“What?” She was confused.

“I've heard you've gotten back together again.” She glares.

“Did you talk to Max?” She asked.

“He had me stay after class today to talk about my difficult breakup situation.” She scoffs. 

“We are not dating. We had been talking and we just now decided to start dating.” Lorelai explains the situation.

“Why didn't you tell me you'd been talking?” Rory asked what she was wondering about the whole bus ride home.

“Because it was too much like the whole Todd and Nevina Cutler thing.” She looks down at the ground.

“The what?” Anna asked, not getting the reference.

“When I was in junior high, I had a boyfriend, Todd something or other. Not a soul mate, but I was crazy about him and he dumped me. I was completely crushed and I could do nothing except lay around and cry and listen to Air Supply, a very low point in my life. Two days after the breakup my best friend Nevina Cutler got back together with her boyfriend, Randy something or other, who had dumped her days before Todd dumped me. And she was so happy and gloating and couldn't stop talking about how great it was that she had her boyfriend back that it made me feel horrible.” She told the story. 

“The end. Let's go.” Rory wouldn’t take the time to see things from her point of view.

“Look, I didn't want to be Nevina Cutler, okay? You were so miserable about Dean. What was I supposed to do? Walk-in and say, sorry about you and Dean but I got Max back, and aren't we happy. Would that have been good?” She grabs Rory to stop her from leaving.

“That would've been great.” Rory shots back.

“I was going to tell you, okay? I just wanted to give you some space and a chance to come up for air. I was trying to protect you, that's all. Hey.” Rory walks off when she says the word protect.

Lorelai and Anna follow her. Rory throws a low blow while she is walking. “You know, actually, it doesn't matter whether you tell me about Max or not because you're just gonna break up again anyway.”

“Excuse me?” Lorelai asked.

“Well, that's what you do best.” Rory didn’t turn around to see her mom’s hurt face.

But, Anna saw it.“Hey, stop right there.”

“You'll break up, cry, get back together, break up. It doesn't really matter. I'd rather not have to keep track, so tell me when you're down to the final inning.” Rory crossed the street.

“You know what, that is way too snotty a thing even for alternate universe Rory to say. I'd like an apology.” She put on her mom's voice to let the girl know one wrong move and there be punishment.

“Fine. I apologize. Let's go home.” Rory scoffs.

“Yeah, let's go home and try that apology again.” Lorelai wasn’t going to let her get off that easy.

Rory was heading home but stopped when she noticed that Lorelai and Anna had stopped in front of the market. “What are you doing?” She asked.

“We need light bulbs.” She told her.

“We're fine.” Rory snaps.

“We're in the dark, Rory?” Anna snaps back.

“It'll take a minute. I assume you won't come in.” Lorelai waves to the door.

“No, she has to run away like a baby as usual.” Anna grabs her mom’s arm and pulls her into the market. 

* * *

Lorelai and Anna walk in the front door carrying shopping bags. “Rory, I'm back for round two. I got some silly string in case things get really ugly.” They walk into the kitchen. “Rory? Where are you?” 

“She’s not in her room.” Anna peeks into the place she's been hiding lately. 

“Rory? Answer me, please. Rory?” Lorelai walks into the living room.

After checking the whole house to come up empty. Lorelai grabs her cellphone to call Max while Anna calls Sookie on the house phone. After Sookie agrees to look around town, Anna runs out to check Babettes. 

She knocked on the backdoor like she always did. “Hey, sugar.” Her neighbor opened the door.

“Babette, is Rory here?” She asked, not wasting time on small talk.

“No, is Rory missing?” She put a hand over her heart.

“We had a fight and she said she was going home. But, she’s not there.” She explains.

“Oh no, she's been in a bad mood lately.” Babette sighs.

“You’re telling me.” Anna let out a sigh of her own.

“You don’t think she ran away, do you?” She looks ready to cry.

“I don’t think so. Her school bag is gone, but all her clothes are still here.” She remembers having that same thought and opening Rory’s closet to be relieved at it being full. “I’ve never not known where Rory is.” She felt bad for saying all those horrible things. 

“Rory’s a smart girl, she’s just emotional right now.” Babette rubs her arm.

“What’s wrong with Rory?” Morey came to the door when Babette didn’t come back into the living room.

“Rory’s gone.” His wife told him.

“Yeah, she got into a cab.” He told them.

“What?” Anna asked.

“She came home, went into the house to come back out and a cab picked her up,” Morey told them what he saw when he took Apricot out for some fresh air.

“Where would she take a cab to?” Babette wonders. 

“Thank you, Morey. You were a big help.” Anna smiles at the man before running home. “Mom, Mom!” She ran into the house to see her mom in Max’s arms.

“What is it, honey? Is she at Babette’s?” She pushes Max away to ask.

“She’s at Grandma’s.” She told her.

“What, no!” Lorelai shook her head.

“Morey saw her get in a cab. So, she’s not in town. The only place she can be is Grandma’s. She just gave us those rooms. It makes perfect sense. That’s the place where nothing will remind her of Dean.” She explains her theory.

The phone rang making Lorelai run to it. “Rory?...What?...She's there? Is she okay?... Well, let me talk to her…..We had a disagreement.”

“It's definitionally Grandma,” Anna told Max based on her mom’s annoyed tone. “Hi, by the way.” 

“Hi,” He nods.

“Will you just put her on the phone please, Mom….Thank you for your input. Can I please talk to my daughter?.... Her room is here, Mom. I'm standing here, looking at her room and she's not in it.” She walks to the kitchen to stare into Rory’s empty room.

“I'll pick her up in the morning….I'll pick her up after school….I'll talk to you tomorrow.” She hung up the phone.

“So?” Max asked.

“She's with my parents in Hartford,” Lorelai confirmed it.

“Good.” He nods.

“Good?” Lorelai snaps.

“Bad?” He asked.

“Bad, very bad.” She told him.

“She's safe.” He reasoned.

“She's with my mother. No one is safe with my mother.” She shook her head.

“She’s physically safe, maybe not emotionally.” Anna shrugs.

“It's like the Amityville Horror without all the good times.” She was upset that Rory was running to her grandma for comfort.

“If it's that bad maybe you should go get her,” Max looked between them. 

“No, she wanted to get away from me. She wants to be alone. Give her, her space.” Lorelai walks into the kitchen. Max follows her. Anna went up to her room. She sat on her bed. While she was relieved her sister was okay. She was also angry, she could have left a note or something. She left without a care about anyone else.

* * *

Lorelai and Anna walk into Luke’s and plop themselves down. “Geez, what happened to you two?” He looked at the two worn-out ladies.

“A Good Afternoon to you too,” Anna grumbled.

“Sorry, you just look bad.” Luke reasoned.

“We didn't get much sleep last night,” Lorelai told him.

“Why not?” He asked.

“We had a fight and Rory ran away,” Anna explained.

“What! Where! Did you. .” Luke put down his coffee pot, ready to search the streets.

“She's fine. She's at my mother's.” Lorelai calms him down.

“Geesh, throw that information in with the first part. You'll scare a person to death.” Luke told Anna.

“You know, I got in my car three times to go get her. I drove halfway there and drove back, drove halfway there, and drove back. I actually ran out of gas driving halfway there and back. I let Anna stay home because she fell from exhaustion this morning walking to the bathroom.” Lorelai moved her hands back and forth. 

“It was a good thing that the gas station was right down the street.” Anna thought how sacred she was walking down the highway late at night.

“She'll cool off and come home,” Luke reassured them.

“I know. Just breaking up with Dean has been so hard on her.” Lorelai sighs. 

“Yeah.” He nods.

“I hate that she's going through this. She's such a good kid. She's so nice to everyone, she cares about everyone. And she's walking around in this unbelievable pain and there's nothing I can do about it. She still won't talk to me. She won't tell me what happened.” Lorelai wanted to help but Rory wouldn’t let her in.

“I'll tell you what happened. That Dean kid is a jerk and he finally let her know it.” He slammed his hand on the counter.

“I wish I could just pinch his head right off.” Lorelai pinches the air.

“I want to kick him in the balls.” Anna kicks her feet out.

“I'll help either of you.” Luke offers.

“I warned him. I warned him when I first met him if he hurt her . . Ah. Maybe I could key his car.” Lorelai thought of the revenge she could get.

“Or better yet, you can key Taylor's car and tell him Dean did it,” Luke suggested.

“Yeah. That'd be good.” Anna pointed at him.

“You can key Taylor's car, tell him Dean did it, and also tell him that Dean littered and walks his dog without a leash.” Luke knew that the force of Taylor was like no other.

“He'll run him out of town.” Lorelai cheers.

“Good.” Anna and Luke nod.

“Alright. We should go. Rory's probably out of school by now.” Lorelia and Anna stood up. 

“Coffee's on the house.” He offers.

“Oh, thanks. Hey, is that the belt I bought you?” She pointed at it.

“Oh yeah, yeah, yeah. The old one broke.” He looks down.

“Oh, lucky you happened to have a spare.” She smiles.

“Yeah. Hey. She'll be home soon.” He knew the Gilmore girls couldn’t fight for long.

Lorelai nods in agreement as they leave the diner. Anna stops as Lorelai stands in front of the market thinking about going inside, then walks away. She walks back, then walks away again. The whole time Anna followed her, almost running into her a few times. She walks back a third time and goes in. She walks over to Dean, who is stocking shelves, and taps him on the shoulder. “Got a minute?” She asks.

“Actually I'm, uh. .” He mutters.

“I want to tell you that I think you are scum.” She cut him off.

“Gee... thanks.” He rolls his eyes.

“You are gonna be hard-pressed to find another girl as fantastic as Rory, you know that? She is beautiful and she is smart and she did not deserve to be treated that way by you.” She glares up at the tall teenager. 

“Treated what way?” He raised his voice.

“I thought you were a good guy. I thought you were going to make her happy. I'm such an idiot that I actually thought you were a good pick. But, I was wrong and I hate to be wrong.” She pokes his chest.

“I am sick and tired of everyone blaming this thing on me. You and the whole stupid town looking at me like I'm a criminal. I say I love you and she just sits there and I'm the jerk? I'm the bad guy?” He yells. 

“What?” She looks confused.

“You know what? Fine, think what you want, I don't care. Just leave me alone.” He went back to stocking the shelf.

“Pick up Rory without me,” Anna whispers. Lorelai looks between her and Dean’s back a few times before walking out. “You know what, you are the bad guy.” She leaned against the shelf.

“I’m the bad guy for loving her and no being loved back.” He scoffs.

“No, you’re the bad guy for breaking up with her over it. You were going out for three months, not three years. Rory is a processor, this was her first relationship. If you waited even a day, she would have said it back.” She wanted him to know how bad he fucked up.

He stops stocking and turns to her. “You think, she loves me?”

“I know she does, if she didn’t, she wouldn’t be in so much pain right now that she’s lashing out at everyone.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “But, it doesn’t matter. She’ll get over you with time and she’ll be better for it. All you are is a manipulative, controlling jackass.” 

“How is it that you have all these problems with me now when you were buddies with me a few weeks ago.” He shook his head at her like she was a fussy child.

“Because I pushed the red flags to the side for my sister’s sake. But, not anymore. When she told you she didn’t like you staring while she read or did her homework, you did it anyway and manipulated her into calling it sweet. When she tells you not to call, you do it 50 times. You don’t respect her boundaries at all. Maybe you should rethink if you loved her at all.” She walked out of the market. 

* * *

“Hey,” Rory walks into her sister’s room. “I’m sorry for being as you said a bitch.” 

“I’m sorry for being a bitch too. I knew you were going through something and I was horrible to you.” She stood up from her bed.

“No, you should never let anyone treat you like that no matter what.” She hugs her. “So were you there when mom yelled at Dean” She pulls away to sit on the bed.

“Yeah, I did some yelling of my own.” She sat next to her.

“Oh no, poor Dean.” She sighs.

“Screw Dean, he should have been more sensitive. He knows that you're a processor.” She scoffs. “Do you want to get back together with him?”

“I don’t know, why?” She shrugs.

“I kind of hope you don’t.” She whispers.

“Why?” She looks at her.

“He doesn’t respect your boundaries. He calls when you ask him not to. He stares when you ask him not to. He wants a submissive housewife, something he is going to try to force you to be.” She reasoned. 

“He wouldn’t do that. He knows my dreams.” She shook her head. 

“He knows you want alone time once in a while and he never gives it to you. He manipulated you into thinking all his stalker tendencies are cute.” Anna grabs her hands.

“He doesn’t have stalker tendencies.” She sighs. “Whether we get back together or not, I don’t want you to be mean to him.”

“If you don’t get back together I won’t have to talk to him. If you do, I’ll behave if he does.” No matter how much she didn’t want them back together, she knew Rory loved him. So, it was only a matter of time.

“Thank you.” She put her head on her sister’s shoulder.


	21. Love, Daisies, and Troubadours

Lorelai shook Anna to wake her up. “Mom, go away.” She opens her eyes to glare at her.

“How can you be sleeping with that?” She shouted. 

Anna groans when she heard the banging noise her mother was talking about. “Easy, like this.” She closes her eyes. 

“Seriously, it had to have woken you up.” She shook her again. 

“Clearly, it didn’t. You are much more disturbing. Now go away.” She rolled over, so her back was facing her mother. 

“Oh my god,” Lorelai screams. She walked out of the room and downstairs to fail at getting her oldest daughter up, before going outside to confront the noisemaker. 

* * *

Lorelai is sitting at the dining table reading the paper. Anna was eating a bowl of cereal next to her. Rory walks over and sticks her hand in the cereal box to grab a handful of frosted flakes. “I had the weirdest dream last night. We were in our house, but it wasn't our house, it was a Kentucky Fried Chicken.” Lorelai put the newspaper down to tell them.

“Is the Colonel our dad?” Anna licks the milk off her lips.

“I wish. Anyways, I had to get dressed, but my clothes were in the back. And the guy manning the giant oil vat would not let me through.” She went on about her dream.

“Oh my God! That's so weird. When you said oil vat, that just reminded me, I had this dream last night we were swimming in a pool, only it wasn't water, it was like oil or honey or something.” Rory uses her free hand to open the fridge to grab the bottle of milk. 

“Hey.” Lorelai turns around in her chair to face Rory.

“What?” She put some cereal in her mouth before taking a sip of milk.

“You totally did the thing.” She accused her.

“What thing?” Rory tilts her head. 

“The thing where one person is describing their dream and it reminds the other person about their dream, and suddenly it's all about their dream and the first person is just standing there like, um, hey man, what about my dream?” She waves her hands around.

“I don’t think that’s a thing.” Anna doubts that happen often enough to be considered a thing.

“It obviously is, because Rory just did it.” She turns forward to tell her youngest. 

“I'm sorry, the oil vat guy was being mean.” Rory sits down at the table. 

“Yes. And we knew him. He used to live in town. He was that guy who used to run the auto body shop before Maven Hughes bought it. Remember him?” She throws some cereal in her mouth to take a sip of milk.

“And I’m over here using a bowl like an idiot.” Anna rolls her eyes.

“I’m not hungry enough to eat a whole bowl. And no, I don’t remember him.” Rory responds to both her sister and mom.

“Yes, you do. He's really skinny.” She tried to jog their memories. 

“Peter Stringbean?” Anna remembers the skinny guy that used to work there. 

“No. That was the tall circus freaky guy who worked for him. This was the owner guy. What was his name?” She shook her head.

“I don't know.” Rory and Anna shook their heads also.

“Yes, you do. Come on. Ugh. It's gonna bug me all day. He was short and fat and his name was.” She looks at them for the answer.

“Johnny McShort-and-Fat.” Rory smiled.

“Oh, now don't mock.” Lorelai stands up and goes out the back door that leads to their porch to see if Luke, who was working on the roof, knew the guy's name.

“Do you know where my blazer is?” Rory asked Anna.

“I think in the front closet.” Anna nods in its direction.

“Thanks.” She got up. Anna drank her milk before getting up to wash the bowl. She walks towards the living room at the same time her mother is coming into the house. 

“Ooh! Hey! Jim Dunning was the Dick Tracy guy. Jim Dunning, that's the Dick Tracy guy.” Lorelai yells in happiness at having figured out the name. Anna and Lorelai stop in their tracks when they see Rory is standing with the Dean box in her hands. They gave each other a look, knowing that they were caught red-handed. “Oh. The Dean box. Okay, I know I was supposed to throw it away, but I couldn't. I mean, you're young and your head's all weird, and you don't have any perspective because of that whole young weird headed thing, so just please listen to me before you get mad. You're gonna want that stuff one day when you're old and married, and looking back and thinking, I certainly had an interesting life. And then you can pull out all your old boyfriend boxes. Which is good, because I threw away stuff I'd kill to have today. Look, I put it in with the Max box so they could chat and keep each other company and commiserate about how they had Gilmore girl and lost a Gilmore girl and . . .sorry.” She ended her rant with an apology when she ran out of things to say.

Rory gives Lorelai a kiss. “Thanks.” Rory takes the Dean’s box into her bedroom. She sits on her bed and starts pulling everything out and looking at it.

“Good call on keeping the box.” Anna pats her mom on the back.

* * *

Rory, Anna, and Lane walk out of Antonioli’s restaurant. Rory is carrying French fries while Land and Anan have gelato milkshakes. They walk along the sidewalk. “What I wanted to say was, Janie Fertman, you are a vacuous bimbo who will be turning letters as a profession one day. And the only way you'll know which letter to turn is when it dings and lights up. And I have no desire to stop and talk to you. Ever. But what I said was what Janie? And then she goes, You're cheerleader material. Cheerleader material! Just like that. I couldn't believe it! I almost went full matrix on her. Have you heard a word I've said?” Lane looked over at the sisters when there was no commentary.

“Yes. I think for Janie that was a compliment” Anna nods.

“No.” Rory shook her head.

“I resent that. I'm a witty conversationalist.” Lane took a fry. 

Anna and Lane look back when they realize that Rory wasn’t following them. They saw her staring into the market. “What wrong?” Anna asked.

“I'm going in.” She told them.

“You can't.” Lane looks at her like she grew a second head.

“I'm going in.” Rory had a look of determination that Anna only saw in her sister before she aces a test.

“It's Thursday afternoon.” Anna reminds her.

“I know.” She nods.

“He works on Thursday afternoons.” Lane looks in the market to look for her friend’s ex.

“I know.” She nods.

“We're talking you know who.” Lane squinted at her.

“I know.” She nods.

“Oh my god!” Lane squeals in excitement while Anna groans.

“Calm down.” Rory grabs her friend's arms.

“Oh my god!” Lane bounced on the balls of her feet.

“You're making a spectacle.” Rory looks around at the looks they were getting.

“You're getting back together with Dean!” Lane screams.

“If you keep jumping like that I'm gonna videotape it and send it to Janie Fertman as your cheerleader audition.” Rory threatened.

Lane took a deep breath to keep still and ask. “When did this happen?”

“Nothing's happened. I don't even know what I'm doing exactly. Or what he's thinking or whether he's burned all my letters and pictures or hates me or what, but I'm going in.” She smiles. She was ready to have a talk to Dean. She was hoping they’d get back together, but if not she needed to be able to see him in public without running away. 

“I encourage this. I love you, but you've been mopey, dopey, and about 12 other melancholy dwarves for the past five weeks and I miss the old Rory.” Lane smiled. 

“I miss the old me too.” Rory smiles back at her friend.

“I've been feeling bad for the new Rory,” Anna admits when her two best friends look over at her for her support.

“Well, she's staging a comeback.” Rory felt good about this.

“And may it be more successful than Peter Frampton's.” Lane gave her best wishes.

“Wish me luck.” She hands her sister the fries.

“Luck!” They nodded.

Rory walks into the market. Anna and Lane look in the window. Rory waved them to at least hide when she saw them. They bent down so their eyes were over a sign that was tapped in the window. “How are you feeling about this?” Lane asked.

“I know that he makes her happy, but I’m not okay with how he treats her. Despite my feeling, I’m willing to support her.” Anna watches Rory until she couldn’t see her anymore when she walks deeper into the market. They stood up to drink the shakes and eat the fries while they waited for her.

Rory walked out the door and began a fast pace down the sideway. Lane and Anna ran to catch up with her. “So, what happened?” Anna knew it couldn’t have been good by the frown on her face.

“He's not there,” Rory told them.

“But he always works Thursday.” Lane went two Thursday in a roll and asked around to make sure for Rory’s where-Dean-is-so-I-can-avoid-him list.

“I guess he's taking Thursday afternoons off now. That's not good.” Rory pouts.

“How is that not good?” Lane and Anna throw their empty cups and fry tray in a trash can.

“Because that means he's moved on.” Rory looks like someone ripped up her homework. 

“I don’t see the connection.” Anna tilts her head.

“Obviously he's met one of those Thursday afternoon girls.” She slapped the back of her hand onto the palm of the other.

“What's a Thursday afternoon girl?” Lane never heard of such a thing.

“They're those slutty girls that get guys to switch their Thursday afternoons with another checkout guy so they can go do slutty Thursday afternoon things,” Rory explains to them as they cross the street.

“Okay, you're reading way too much into this,” Lane told her. Anna had to hold back a laugh at how ridiculous she was being.

“I shouldn't have gone in.” Rory sighs.

“No, it's good to go in.” Anna was tired of having to go in places and make sure Dean wasn’t there before going back out to get Rory. 

“Taylor thinks I'm casing the place. Like I would ever shoplift there.” Rory sighs.

“You have shoplifted there.” Lane said.

“Remember the corn starch.” Rory wouldn’t let Anna use any when she wanted to make fried chicken.

“Lane, I'm gonna ask you a question and I want you to be more honest with me than you've ever been before in your life. Have you ever seen him with another girl at school?” Rory stops when they reach the sidewalk on the other side.

“No.” She shook her head.

“Remember Lane, no more protecting Rory.” Anna reminds her of the big fight they had at the bus stop.

“No.” She repeats herself.

“You'd tell me, right?” Rory asked.

“Yes. No, I wouldn't. I know I promised to not protect you but I don’t want to break your heart. But, I haven't seen him with any girls.” Lane sighs.

“You swear? On the life of the lead singer of Blur?” She made her promise on the latest band she was obsessing over.

“On the soul of Damon Albarn, I swear to you that I have not seen Dean with another girl.” She swears.

“Oh, she hasn’t.” Anna nods when she sees Lane's serious face.

“He's miserable,” Lane told her when they started walking again.

“Fine.” Rory nods.

“Suicidal.” Lane went on.

“Good.” Rory needs him to be sad about the break up too if they were going to get back together.

“And in desperate need of haircutting.” Lane thought the long hair wasn’t a good look on him.

“Thank you.” Rory smiles at her friend.

* * *

Tristan walks over to Anna when she is opening her locker. “ You know what these are? ” He held up three tickets.

“What the prize if I get it right?” She glances at him before grabbing the books she needs.

“I’ll let you have one.” He let out a sigh like it was a big sacrifice on his part.

“Then I’ll have to say tickets of some sort.” She unzips up her backpack to put the book inside. 

“ To PJ Harvey. ” He told her.

“What?” She grabs his hand to pull it closer to her face, so she could read the tickets. “You don’t even like PJ Harvey.” She looks between the tickets and him.

“Yeah, but you do.” He points at her.

“I guess great minds think alike.” She pulls her wallet out to grab two tickets from it.

“What are those?” He leaned in closer to see. 

“Christina Aguilera tickets. I still think you’re more of a fan of her music videos than the actual songs but we’re going.” She showed him the tickets before putting them back in her wallet. The tickets cost her a whole month's pay from both Luke’s and the Inn’s paycheck. She had to wake up at 6 am to get the tickets online but she got them. “Wait, why do you have three tickets?” She nods to the tickets in his hand. 

“Well, I know Rory has been down lately, so I figure she could come along.” He was beginning to feel bad about how depressed she was after her rage stage.

“You’re the best.” She pulled him down by his tie to give him a kiss. 

“Don’t you two need to breathe?” Anna let him go to look over at Paris. Louise was standing behind her while Madeline opened her locker. 

“You learn to breathe through your nose.” She winks at the disgruntled Burnette. 

“ Ooh, what are those? ” Madeline pointed to the tickets in Tristan’s hands.

“ Oh, PJ Harvey tickets. ” He told her.

“ Really? ” Louise didn’t think he would be into that type of music.

“ Cool. ” Madeline smiled.

“ Who’s the other ticket for? ” Louise asks.

“ Rory. ” He put them in his blazer pocket. He only said Rory’s name figuring they would know the third ticket was Anna’s.

“ What? ” Paris snapped.

“ Rory's going out with you? ” Louise glances at Anna.

“ Yes, she is going.  What’s the big deal?” She shrugs before walking away with Tristan following her.

* * *

“ Okay, we've got food, drink, reading material, chocolate-covered espresso beans. Have I left anything out? ” Max looks into the grocery bag. They were walking down the street to Max’s first town meeting.

“ I think that covers it, ” Rory told him. 

“What do we need reading material for?” Anna asks.

“For when they go over boring issues,” Lorelai told her.

“Then you better hide behind someone big, if Taylor catching you read he’ll blow a gasket.” She advises her.

“Look for someone fat.” Rory teases. 

“ Are you sure you wanna go to this thing? ” Lorelai double-checked with him.

“ You've been talking about these town meetings for months. I've got to see one for myself. ” Max has to see this town ritual that was described as a comedy sketch.

“Prepared to be disappointed, not that great. It’s the same thing over and over again.” Anna thought that Rory and her mom hype them up way too much.

“Don’t listen to her, they're never dull.” Lorelai protested.

“Only because you'll see some crazy lady throwing French fries at the people she disagrees with her.” Anna scoffs.

“So, were they cold?” Max looks at his girlfriend.

“No, I was just full.” She smiles.

“Ah. Oh, oh, I forgot.” Max pulls three RingPops from the bag. “One for you, one for you, and one for you.” He passes them out.

“What are these?” Rory sniffed it.

“Those are rings. And the diamond is actually candy so you can eat it.” Max told them.

“Max, that's very sweet, but we're not eight.” Lorelai laughs. She let Max walk ahead of them.

“What do you get?” She turns to her kids.

“Grape. Yours?” Rory told her.

“Cherry,” Lorelai said.

“I got watermelon,” Anna told them.

“Trade you!” Rory asked Anna.

“Yes!” They switched candy.

“Trade,” Lorelai asked Anna. She nodded her head, trading again to get the Cherry. Max shakes his head laughing as he looks over his shoulder at them.

* * *

“Enough, enough of this arguing. It's time to put this to a vote. All right now, let's see a show of hands. All those in favor. . . .” Taylor yelled from behind his podium

Lorelai, Max, Anna, and Rory walk in. “Oh, rats. It started already.” Lorelai sighs when she saw that they were voting on something. Rory notices Clara and Dean in the back, so she hides behind her sister.

“All those opposed,” Taylor asks the room. Lorelai raises her hand. “Lorelai, you don't even know what we're voting on.” 

“Yeah, but I'm a-gin it!” She put on a funny accent as she pointed at him.

“Alright, the nays have it. Let the record reflect it. Lorelai, I hope that's not food in those bags. Food is not allowed at town meetings.” He pointed at the bag as they made their way to their seats. 

“You think he’d give up already,” Anna whispers to Max.

“No, Taylor it's not. It's, um, diapers for the little ones.” She raised the bag.

“What?” He wasn’t aware of there being babies in their house.

“Dorsal fins and Cucamonga.” She sat down next to Max. Anna sat down next to her, leaving Rory with the aisle seat.

“What did she say?” Taylor asked Patty.

“I confuse him till he loses his train of thought and then he moves on.” She told Max her strategy.

“Alright, I'd like to open the meeting up for miscellaneous issues.” Taylor looks out at the crowd. This meant that the town meeting was almost over. Anna was happy that they came so late.

“I have an issue.” A man in the front stood up.

“Who are you?” Taylor asked.

“The town troubadour.” He told him.

“The what?” Taylor didn’t know of such a title.

“You've seen him, Taylor, with his guitar.” Babette reminds him. 

“Taylor complains about him enough, you would think he knows his face,” Anna whispers.

“Maybe Taylor can’t recognize him without the guitar,” Lorelai whispers back.

“Right, the guitar.” Taylor sighs making Lorelai pump her fist for being right.

“Yes, he plays on all the street corners,” Patty told him.

“He loiters on street corners,” Luke yelled from the seat in front of them.

“Luke complained about him a lot too. These two uptights have something in common.” Anna giggles to get a dirty look from Luke.

“We're two peas in a pod, Luke.” Taylor pointed at him.

“Scary thought, Taylor.” Luke was almost ready to change his opinion.

“Go on honey.” Babette waves for the musician to continue.

“Thank you. I've been the town troubadour for six months now, and I think I've done a pretty good job, and then, he shows up.” He pointed to a tall long-haired man.

“Hey.” He turns around to wave at everyone.

“And there's no room for a second troubadour in Stars Hollow.” The first troubadour complains.

“Clearly.” Morey nods in agreement.

“This is hands down the silliest thing I have ever heard.” Taylor threw his hands in the air.

“More silly then if we should put the obscene shaped vegetable in the back as to not give suggested ideas to children,” Anna spoke up. 

“Then telling me why those young girls were buying so many cucumbers.” He asked.

“To make a salad, face mask, or put over their eyes. What do you think they were being used for?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Well… Ummm.” He opened and closed his mouth.

“Hear them out, Taylor. It can't hurt.” Lorelai saved him from looking like a pervert. Taylor stares at the bag she's holding in her hand. “These are not fries. They are farfignugen sugen dugen.” Max laughs as he sips his drink.

“I opened the floor for issues of substance. This does not qualify.” Taylor wanted to move on from this topic that was turning the crowd against him.

“Not cool, Taylor. Music is substance.” Morey called out.

“Watch out, Morey. After that anatomically explicit epithet, your wife yelled at me earlier, you're both on probation.” He pointed a finger at them.

“All I'm asking is that the town troubadour laws be enforced.” The first one spoke up. 

Rory looks back at Dean when he makes eye contact with her, she turns back around. “There are no town troubadour laws.” Taylor sighs.

“There ought to be something.” Patty thought they could at least look into it.

“I've got the town handbook right here.” Kirk looks through the book he took to every town meeting.

“I don't get this, people. This man is practically a vagrant. I mean, where do you even live? What do you do for a living?” He asked the man.

“I don't want people to know those things!” He shouted at Taylor.

“Why not?” He held back from calling him a criminal.

“Because that's part of being a troubadour.” He told him.

“What is part of being a troubadour?” Taylor leaned on his podium.

“The mystique!” He said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

“Oh, this is absolutely ridiculous. Do you subscribe to this troubadour mystique?” He asked the second one. 

“I run a Kinko's in Groton.” The long-haired man told them.

“You see, that proves it. He doesn't respect the code. You're not supposed to talk. You're not supposed to run a Kinko's. You're supposed to speak through your music. That's the whole point.” He was very passionate about the traits of being a troubadour. 

“What is your scam buddy?” Taylor asked.

“My scam?” He looks back at the man.

“Because if you are using the fine people of Stars Hollow to make a quick buck . . .” He pointed a finger at him. 

“No Taylor, he doesn't accept money. I know, I tried.” Patty told him.

“He may not now, but he will. This troubadour act is a money-making scheme. Why else would he be doing it?” He shouted the question to the room as the man sat down.

Rory stood up to say, “Because sometimes you have something you need to say but you can't because the words won't come out or you get scared or you feel stupid, so if you could write a song and sing it then you could say what you need to say and it would be beautiful and people would listen and you wouldn't make a complete idiot out of yourself, but all of us can't be songwriters so some of us will never be able to say what we're thinking or what we want other people to know that we're thinking so we'll never get the chance to make things right again ever.” Everyone looks at Rory, who was normally quietly snickering at other people having an outburst at the town meeting. She puts her hand on Troubadour 1's shoulder. “So give this guy a license.” 

Everyone clapped as she sat down. “Well, I liked that little speech.” Lorelai reaches over to pat her leg.

“Yeah, good going Ror. Way to stick up for music.” Anna pats her on the back.

“In the interest of not talking about this subject for another second, I hereby designate Mystique Guy over here the official town troubadour. And no other troubadour may usurp his territory, meaning this other guy.” He hit his gavel on the podium.

Lorelai throws a French fry at Luke. He turns around. “Do you want some fries? We have extra.”

“Nah, Rachel's minding the store so I should probably get going.” He told them.

“Yeah, I agree.” She nods.

“I knew you would.” Luke gets up and leaves. Max pulls Lorelai closer and gives her a kiss. Anan covered her eyes to not see it. Rory looks to where Dean was sitting but sees that he left.

* * *

Tristan and Anna were leaving the school to walk to his car when Rory stormed up to them. She drops her books on the floor and slaps Tristan across the face. “What the hell, Rory.” Anna pushes her sister back. Not rough enough to hurt her but enough to get out of swing distance.

“Why would you tell Paris, I’m going on a date with you?” She screams at him.

“I didn’t tell her that.” He held his cheek.

“She thinks it's only you and me going to PJ Harvey. Now, she is planning to screw me over next year because she is the school editor of the newspaper.” She pulls at her hair.

“Calm down Rory, it’s a misunderstanding. I’ll tell Paris that it’s a group thing, not a date.” She didn’t know why Paris would think she would allow Tristan to date her sister.

“It doesn’t matter, she got it in her head that we’re sharing him. That we’re backward hicks that share a boyfriend and kiss our cousins.” She looks ready to cry of frustration. Things were finally going well for her with three friends and no bullies. Now she was back to square one.

“Rory, I swear I’ll talk to her,” Tristan promised.

“I don’t think even a sweet talk from you is going to work.” She wipes the tears from her eyes.

“We don’t know if we don’t try.” Anna rubs her back.

“Hey Rory, you drop this.” Thomas held her books in his hand. 

“Oh, thanks.” She smiled. 

“I’ll walk you to your bus stop.” He walks ahead of her, leaving her no choice but to walk with him.

“The guy knows nothing about history but he knows how to get a girl.” Anna follows them out.

“Dean.” She gasped when she saw her ex standing in front of his family green pick up truck. “Dean, What are you doing here?” She ran over to him.   
The three watch as Dean tries to open his car door to leave, but Rory closes it to get him to talk to her. “I’ll take those books.” Anna took them from Thomas.

“Better luck next time.” He shrugs and walks away.

“Sophia is right, slut just heal quicker.” Anna giggles before frowning at her sister arguing with Dean. “He came all this way to argue.” She rolled her eyes.

“He did see another guy holding her books.” Tristan knew when they were broken up for a few days he was mad about Henry walking her to all her classes.

“Please, they were going out for three months and it’s been five weeks since they broke up. If another guy holds her books that is not his business.” She glares at Dean. 

“Because I love you, you idiot,” Rory yelled at Dean’s back. Dean turns around to kiss her. 

“I’m going to need tums.” She rubs her chest.

“Be nice. Rory didn’t like me in the beginning but she was civil for your sake.” Tristan reminds her. 

“Since when are you so self-righteous.” She grabbed his hand to pull him to the car.

* * *

Anna was waiting for her mom and sister in Lukes. Luke is standing at a table pouring coffee for Kirk. “Rory! Anna!” Lorelai bursts through the door.

“Geesh, you made me spill.” Luke jerk making coffee spill on the table.

“Sorry! Uh, she's not here?” She looks for her missing daughter. 

“No mom, what's the matter?” Anna got up to meet her frantic mom. 

“I got news, but we have to wait for Rory,” Lorelai told her.

“I'm damp,” Kirk complains. Luke throws a hand towel on his table.

“Where is she?” Lorelai looks out the window.

“Calm down, is everything okay?” Luke came over to check up on her.

“Yes, maybe, I think so. I don't know.” She said quickly.

“So, what's going on?” Anna asked.

“Big things. Big potentially life-changing things.” Her pitch gets higher as she speaks.

“You get a promotion?” Luke wonders.

“Oh yeah, they made me head salesman of the Northwest Territories. No, I run an inn, there's no place to promote me too.” She teased him.

“So it's nothing to do with work?” He crossed that off the list.

“Where is she?” She pulls her phone out to text her.

“Have some coffee while you wait.” Luke went to get a pot.

“No, I couldn't take coffee, big hole, through the roof, very bad.” She made a motion like her brain was going to blow up.

“No coffee?” Anna never heard those words ever leave her mom’s mouth, not even after she had six cups of it.

“You're saying no to coffee. This is big. Can't tell me what it is?” Luke tried his luck.

“I need to tell them first.” She put an arm around Anna.

“But you're happy about this news.” He was assuming by her energy.

“I might be. Maybe. It's just kind of a, wow I can't believe this is happening to me, kind of a mindblowing moment…” She was interrupted by her phone beeping. “Oh, there she is! I'm gonna go.” She hands Luke a daisy. “The whole town gets one today.” Lorelai leaves, pulling Anna along with her.

“Bye,” Anna waved to the man.

They were outside in front of the diner when they saw Rory down the street. They smile and run towards each other. They were talking at the same time about having big news.

“You first! You first!” The two jump around laughing while Anna looks between the two. She decided to join them even though she didn’t have any news to share.


	22. Sadie, Sadie

Stars Hollow was decorated with yellow Daisies that Max used to propose to Lorelai. The Gilmore Girls were walking down the street, the teens with a bouquet of flowers in their hands.

“You should get married in Italy,” Rory suggested.

“Or you can get married in Japan, under the cherry blossoms.” Anna smiled.

“All the way from home, same topic. There's tons of stuff going on in the world. Big stuff.” For a woman who just got proposed to, she didn’t seem to want to talk about her wedding.

“Like?” Rory asked.

“Balkans.” She said the first thing that came to mind.

“That was ages ago.” Rory scoffs. 

“Yeah, read a paper.” Anna shook her head at her mother. 

“Ugh. They make my hands black.” She put her hands up.

“Oh! You should walk down the aisle to Frank Sinatra with a huge bouquet of something that smells really good.” Rory jumps as an idea pops into her head.

“Pot Roast.” She joked.

“You should get a lace mermaid wedding dress.” Anna bounces in excitement.

“Who am I, Ariel?” She scoffs.

“And you should wear a long veil with your hair up.” Rory looks at her mother as she imagines her on her wedding day. 

“Ugh, I'll take any other subject in the world for two hundred, Alex.” Lorelai sighs.

“Why don't you want to think about this?” Rory didn’t understand why she wasn’t as excited as everyone else in town.

“Because I haven't made my mind up about the yes or no part, so I don't want to start fantasizing about dresses and flowers or doves and tulle until I do, so please change the subject.” She didn’t want them or her to get their hopes up. 

“I think the bridesmaids should be able to pick their own dresses.” Rory didn’t move on from the subject.

Anna didn’t want to either. “I agree, can we do that thing where the bridesmaid dresses are the same color and material but not exactly the same?” 

“You know how on, All in the Family, when Edith would be yapping about something and Archie would pretend to make a noose and hang himself or shoot himself in the head?” She pretends to hang herself.

“Yeah?” They nodded.

“I don't know. Something about this moment just made me think of that.” She shrugs.

“Fine, I'm done. I'm taking these to Lane.” Rory held up her flowers.

“I’m going to give these to Mrs. Kim.” Anna held up hers. 

“Okay. Meet me at Luke's.” Lorelai waves to them as they walk away.

“Oh, get me a paper please,” Rory yelled over her shoulders.

“But my hands!” Lorelai groans.

The girls walk into the antique store to find Lane arguing with her mother. “It's not for you to think about. All under control.” Mrs. Kim tried to calm down her daughter.

“Just give me a hint,” Lane begs.

“Children will know what their parents think they can handle.” Mrs. Kim told her.

“I'm sorry, was that the hint?” She wonders if that was something she could work with.

“I have to work.” She walked away.

“Wait, Mrs. Kim.” Anna ran past Rory and Lane to get to the older woman. 

“Yes, Gilmore Girl.” She turns around to give her a blank stare.

“I came over to give you some flowers that my mother got from her engagement.” She held out the flowers.

“I see, she is finally going to settle down and be a good example.” She took the flowers.

“She tries.” Anna gave her a big smile.

“Thank you,” Mrs. Kim took the flower and walked away.

Anna smiles as she walks back to her best friend and sister. “They're sending me to Korea and they won't tell me when I'm coming back.” Lane cried out. 

Anna's smile quickly turns into a frown. “What do you mean they won't tell you when you're coming back?” 

“I mean, they bought me a one-way ticket. One way! The plane goes there and stops!” She put her index finger up.

“Are you sure?” Rory asked.

“I called the airline to confirm it, and my parents were in their room whispering all morning. And when my mother came out, she looked very happy. She was humming. I swear, they're planning to send me to Korea for the rest of my life.” She walks through the crowd antique room with Anna and Rory following close behind her.

“Lane, come on.” Rory knew of how she let her imagination run wild.

“It's gonna be just like that Sally Field movie when her husband took them to Iran and wouldn't let them come back, except that I won't have to keep my head covered.” She would prefer it if her head was covered. That way she could pretend she was going somewhere fun like Disneyland.

“Okay, calm down,” Rory said the words that never calm anyone down.

“Calm down? Are you listening? I am being shipped off to Korea!” She waves the flowers around.

“Yes, but you don’t have all the information.” Anna didn’t think that Mrs. Kim would ship off her only daughter.

“Maybe there's some deal with the airline and that's why the ticket's one way. Or maybe they haven't worked out the plans with your cousins yet. Or there's a weather consideration or a holiday you don't know about or. . .Wow, I'm really gonna miss you.” Rory finally gave in that she might never see Lane again.

“You can’t go.” Anna hugs her friend tightly. Rory joins in on the hug.

“Lane, come here please!” Mrs. Kim sang out, making the three girls freeze up. They never heard her so happy in their lives.

“I have to go. You've been good friends.” She pulls away from the hug to go to her mother.

* * *

Rory and Anna smiled when they saw Lorelai reading a Bridal Magazine. They sneak up behind her and Rory asks, “What'cha reading?”

“Oh God, do not sneak up on a person like that.” She shut the magazine.

“InStyle Weddings. Very interesting.” Rory smiles.

“No, not very interesting.” She denies.

“Get any ideas?” Anna smiled.

“Yes, we should have cake more often.” She looks at the picture of the wedding cake. 

“I can’t argue with that.” Anna laughs.

Rory took the magazine from her mother and turned to the man running the stand, “Hey Bootsy, I'll take this.”

“Oh, no. I just. . . don’t. . .” She tried to protest but Rory gave her the magazine back to get the money from her purse.

“It's six bucks,” Bootsy told her.

“Lorelai!” Miss Patty walked over.

“Oh geez.” Lorelai sighs.

“So….” She wanted to know what her answer to the proposal was.

“Hi, Patty.” She smiled.

“InStyle Weddings! You said yes!” She beams at the magazine in her hands.

“Oh no, not yet!” She shook her head.

“Yet! She said yet!” She pointed at her daughters.

“I know!” They cheered.

“I'm right here.” Lorelai pointed at herself.

“He's a good man?” She turns to the bride to be.

“Oh yeah, he's a great man.” She nods.

“Oh, I love this! I just love this!” She gushes before turning serious. “Have you told Luke?” 

“Well, no, it just happened last night.” She was saying when Patty put her hand over her heart for Luke. “Oh Patty, stop it. I'll tell him. It's not that big a deal if he just finds out.” She was only convincing herself.

“Well, whatever you say.” She shrugs, letting her opinion show on her face.

“Well, uh, it just so happens we are on our way over there now to have some breakfast, and I'll tell Luke then.” Luke was a good friend of hers, so she did want to tell him herself. 

“Be gentle.” She advises.

“Patty, me and Luke are just friends.” She told the woman for the hundredth time. 

“Just friends. Yes, yes, I know.” She said, just friends with her.

“It's true.” She threw her free hand into the air.

“Okay let's go.” Rory grabs her shoulders and guides her towards Luke’s. A crowd of townspeople formed behind the Gilmore Girls. 

“Well, it is.” She told her daughters.

“I know.” Anna and Rory nod.

“What is with this place? Why will nobody believe me?” She sighs out of frustration.

“They believe you.” Rory lied.

“No, they don't.” She shook her head.

“I promise they believe you.” Anna lied also.

“You two are pacifying me.” She pouts.

“Just a little.” She put her middle and index fingers close together to show her.

“Well, I don't like it.” She glares. 

“We'll see if we can stop,” Rory told her. They glance over their shoulders to see all the townspeople behind them. They shared a look before turning around quickly and everyone made like they were looking somewhere else.

“I can't wait for the movie theater to reopen.” Lorelai opened the door to the diner and they sat down at a table in front of a window.

“Maybe we should have chosen a different table.” Anna watches the crowd standing outside the window. Some were pushing their faces against the glass.

“Hmm. Let's see, what looks good. I'm so unbelievably hungry I'm gonna have to order breakfast and lunch, crazy huh?” Lorelai grabs a menu.

“Mom, go tell him,” Rory demands, uncomfortable with all the eyes on them.

“I will.” She opened the menu.

“Maybe, you should do it now because I think the glass is about to break. It's going to be a bloody accident for all of us.” Anne could already picture it.

“This is crazy. Why is everybody making such a big deal about this?” Lorelai looks to the side to see the people. Miss Patty waved at her.

“Because everyone knows that Luke has a thing for you.” Rory pointed out the obvious.

“Luke does not have a thing for me.” She denies.

“Tell him.” Anna moves her chair away from the window.

“Uh, we can barely get through a single conversation without biting each other's heads off.” Lorelai reasoned.

“Tell him,” Rory demands.

“Everything about me repulses that man. My coffee drinking, my eating habits. Remember when I called him Ranger Bob last week, he hated that!” She listed the things he complained about.

“Will you get me a muffin when you're up there?” Rory opens up a menu. 

“Blueberry please.” Anne took the menu her mother was looking at.

“Okay. God. Fine.” She walks over to Luke at the counter. 

“Oh my god, Rory. They're leaning more into it now.” Anne looked for another open table but couldn’t find any.

“You’re going to break it.” Rory tried to tell them through the glass. Miss Patty gave her a thumbs up, letting them know she didn’t hear.

Anne decided to not look at the window because it was giving her anxiety. She watched what they were watching. It was hard to tell how it was going because Luke was keeping his natural grump face on. “It's hard to tell how it's going without seeing Mom. He’s not running to the kitchen, so he is not upset. That’s good.” 

“Kirk just fell to the floor.” Rory gasps.

“What!” Anna turns to see Kirk laying on the sidewalk outside. Some had to move back to give him air.

Lorelai walks back to the table with a plate of muffins. “Now, what's going on?” She points outside.

“Kirk passed out,” Rory told her. 

“Oh, here's your muffin.” She passes her daughters their muffins.

“Thanks. How'd he take it?” Rory asks.

“Fine, he took it fine.” She frowns. Her daughters share a look that she didn’t look happy about Luke's reaction.

* * *

Anna and Rory got out of the jeep and turned to their mother with concerned eyes when they saw her involuntary jerk back to the jeep. “Are you okay?” 

“Fine, I’m just stuck to the emergency brake.” She reaches in to untie her purse strap from the gear shift.

“How did you do that?” Anna peeks into the car.

“With a flourish and a big ending. Okay, I got it. Let's go. Oh, my coat.” She reaches in to grab her coat.

“It's pretty warm out for a coat.” Rory points out.

“Yeah, well, it tends to cool off the minute I get in that house.” She closed the door to the car.

“You good?” Rory asks.

“I'm good.” She nods. 

“Mom, your keys.” Anna opens the passenger door to take them out of the ignition. 

“What is wrong with you?” Rory sighs. Her mom had been forgetting things since her talk with Luke.

“Nothing.” She denies.

“You got lost coming here.” Rory still didn’t know how that happened.

“I took a wrong turn.” She didn’t see the big deal anyone could make that mistake.

“Six times.” Anne was sure they weren’t even in Hartford when she looked up from filing her nails.

“Well, my self preservational instincts at work ladies and gentlemen.” She stops in front of her parent’s door to sigh.

“And then the coat and the keys and the . . .” Rory listed.

“I got stuff on my mind.” Lorelai put a stop to it.

“Max stuff?” Anna asked.

“No, stuff stuff.” She answered quickly.

“You're lying.” Rory could see it all over her face.

“I'm being mysterious. That's what women do.” She was tired of Rory and Anna trying to make her talk about Max.

“Mom.” She didn’t want to pressure her mom, but she felt like her commitment issues were going to make her lose a good guy.

“Oh look, doorbell. Pretty sound.” She rings the doorbell.

“You know, you always make me tell you what I'm thinking,” Rory remembers how she hounded her after her break up with Dean.

“Yes, and the lesson we have learned from that is you should never become a spy. Definitely not you, considering all I have to do is look at you for you to spill your guts.” She pointed at Rory then at Anna. Anna put a hand over her heart.

Emily opens the door. “You're here. Richard, they're here.”

“Wonderful!” Richard's joy-filled voice came through the house.

“Come in, come in, come in.” Emily cheered.

“Uh, no.” Lorelai narrows her eyes. 

“Why?” The smile never left her face.

“Because you're scaring Rory and Anna.” She points to her daughters.

“Oh stop that. Get in here. Scaring Rory and Anna, you're so silly sometimes.” She giggles as she grabs their arms to pull them in. “Let's get you a drink. Put your coats down. Oh, and are you hungry? I had Antonia make some Roquefort puffs. Antonia, bring the puffs! Come, sit down, sit down. Richard!” She guides them into the living room.

“Say nothing until I get there,” Richard yells from his office.

“Well, hurry up!” Emily couldn’t contain herself for long.

“Mom, what's going on? Ooh, the nails, the nails, the nails.” Lorelai hisses at her mother’s nails digging into her arm to push her down on the couch. Rory and Anna sat down next to her.

“So, tell me what's new with you girls?” She went over to the bartender cart. 

“Uh, nothing.” Lorelai lied.

“Hey Grandma, what about you? Did something special happen?” Rory looks around her mother to ask her grandmother.

“Well, as a matter of fact. Oh, for goodness sake. Richard, dammit!” She screams for her husband.

“Mom, why don't you just tell us what's happening now?” Lorelai asks.

“Oh, all right. I can't wait for your grandfather any longer. Well, you know I'm very good friends with Bitty Charleston, the headmaster's wife.” She sat down on a chair with a wine glass and a bottle of wine in her hands. They nod. “Well, we had this little arrangement where she keeps me apprised of all the goings-on at Chilton. You know, she tells me all the gossip on the students and their parents, and any piece of information I might find useful. Well, this afternoon she called to tell me the class list just came out. Rory and Anna have finished in the top three percent!” She screams the last sentence.

“I know.” Lorelai nods.

“You do? Who do you know at Chilton?” She was stunned.

“Um, Rory and Anna.” She points at her kids.

“Oh.” She looked deflated.

“It wasn't definite, but I had a pretty good idea,” Rory told her.

Richard walks in. “Rory, Anna, wonderful news. You both have finished in the top three percent of your class.”

“Oh yeah, Dad, J. Edgar Hoover over here was just telling us.” She pointed at Emily.

“What? I told you not to say anything before I got here.” He looked at his wife shocked.

“Well, you took too long.” She defends himself.

“It doesn't matter we already knew.” Anna hoped that would put a stop to their fighting.

“It's a simple request.” Richard ignores the logic to argue with his wife.

“Just hang up the phone.” Emily was annoyed with how much he brought his work home.

“Okay, good news either way. Let's all agree on that.” Lorelai didn’t want to see this fight either. It gives her flashbacks to her childhood.

“I am immensely proud of you two.” He smiled at his grandchildren. 

“Yes, we knew you could do it.” Emily smiled. 

“Oh, we certainly did.” He sat down next to his wife with his own bottle of wine.

“We have to celebrate. Next week we will have a special dinner.” She was going to get them whatever they wanted.

“Grandma, all of your dinners are special.” Rory smiled.

“Well, this one will be extra special. We'll make all your favorite foods, and you can invite some of your friends.” Emily suggested.

“There's an excellent chance that presents might be involved.” Richard winks.

“You guys do not have to do this.” Anna shook her head.

“For the top three percent?” Richard gasps like it would be shameful for them not to celebrate.

“We most certainly do.” Emily insisted.

“You start late, have to catch up, and by the end of the year, you've overtaken everyone. A true Gilmore.” Richard praised them.

“Through and through.” Emily raises the wine bottle.

“Dinner is ready.” An older woman in a maid uniform walks into the room.

“Thank you, Antonia. Shall we?” Emily stood up.

“Ah ah ah ah, after the top 3 percent in their class.” Richard waves for his granddaughters to go first.

“Well, thank you very much.” Anna and Rory got up and led their family into the dining room.

“Uh, just go ahead and start without me. I gotta check in at the inn. Michel's there by himself, people could die.” Lorelai grabs her cell phone from her purse.

“Well, hurry up,” Emily told her before following the rest of her family. The four sat around the dining table. Antonia brought out the salads.

“I am extremely thrilled about this. Do you think you'll get a certificate?” Emily looks over at her grandchildren.

“I'm not sure.” Anna didn’t even think about that.

“Well, they certainly should give you a certificate or a plaque or something. I'll talk to Bitty about that tomorrow.” She pointed her fork at them.

“I can't wait to tell Tellman McCabe about this.” Richard looks smug.

“Oh, Richard.” Emily rolled her eyes.

“Oh, he's always bragging about that simpleton grandson of his.” He defends his childish behavior. 

“William is a lovely boy.” Emily didn’t think it was the boy’s fault that his grandfather was an ass.

“His head is shaped like a football.” Richard scoffs.

“It is not.” Emily couldn’t keep the smile off her face.

“If he fell asleep in the park, someone would try to punt him.” He went on. Anna giggled. She was beginning to picture Hey Arnold.

“Tellman is a very dear friend of yours.” Emily didn’t see why he hung out with the man if he was so annoyed with him.

“Yes, he is. And one should always share wonderful news with one's very good friends.” He took a sip of his wine.

“You just want to brag.” Emily shook her head.

Lorelai walks to the dining room doorway. Her daughters look at her waiting for an answer as their grandparents bickered with one another. Lorelai smiles and nods, making them jump up. They screamed and ran over to hug her.

“Goodness.” Emily gasps.

“I just spilled on my shirt. What are you doing? What are they doing, Emily?” Richard looked puzzled at the girls jumping up and down.

“I have no idea. Stop that!” Emily scolded them.

“Sorry.” Lorelai smiled.

“Yeah, sorry.” They hug their mother again.

“What is going on?” Emily asked.

“Uh, I'm just really jazzed about this whole three percent thing,” Lorelai told them.

“Yeah, really really jazzed.” Rory nodded.

“So jazzed.” Anna hugs her mother.

“Don't even try to understand, Richard. Antonia, please bring some club soda for Mr. Gilmore's shirt.” Emily yelled for the maid.

* * *

Rory and Anna were in the living room with Lane on speakerphone. “Okay, so what's the latest?” Rory asked.

“I just got off the phone with the American consulate,” Lane told them.

“And?” Anna asked.

“Can you say Hyung-Hyung?” Lane sat in her closet decorated with lava lamps and pillows.

“Hyung-Hyung,” Anna said, but it came out funny.

“No, and what is that?” Rory squinted at the phone.

“My Korean name.” She needed them to know it for when they called her when she was in Korea.

“There must be something you can do.” Rory didn’t think it was fair to move her across the world.

“I'm a minor. I've been put in the custody of my family by my parents. That's it, it's over.” Her only option was running away, but then where would she run to.

“You have to at least try to talk to your family.” Anna knew Mrs. Kim could be unreasonable but this was another level.

“I don't know.” She sighs.

“Dinner!” Mrs. Kim called for her.

“I have to go. Last meal.” She told them.

“Call me later.” They requested. They walk into the kitchen to put the phone back.

“Do you want tater tots?” Lorelai poured some onto a baking sheet.

“That's a rhetorical question, right?” Anna thought her mom should know that the answer to food is always yes.

“Okay.” She poured more onto the sheet.

“So, what kind of dress are you thinking of?” Rory looked through the magazines they had on the table.

“Um, the one Stephanie Seymour wore in the Guns N' Roses video.” She didn’t know why but she wasn’t excited to plan the wedding. 

“What about colors? Did you pick your colors yet?” Anna wanted to know what the color the bridesmaid’s dresses would be.

“Yes.” She nods.

“Really? What?” Rory looks at her.

“Spumoni.” She teases.

“Okay, we’re planning this wedding without you. You will have no say and I may not even let you come.” She points to her and her sister.

“Uh!” She gasps.

The rings and Rory picks it up. “Hello? Oh, hey Max…. Ring shopping. Very interesting.” She looks over at her mother. Anna looks up from the pictures of different flower arrangements. “Okay, well, anything with the word Foxy on it is a big crowd-pleaser.” She joked.

“Okay, I'm listening. Gold band, square diamond, simple, classic.” She looks over at Lorelai. She shakes her head. “I'm not sure that's really her.”

“White gold engagement band, small diamonds around it, with a wedding band that fits into it.” Lorelai shrugs and uses her hands to gesture that she might like it. “That's a possibility. What's the third one?”

“From the twenties, hmm. A large diamond in the middle. Diamond clusters on the sides. A little deco.” Lorelai pants and barks like a dog. “That sounds great. Uh, good going. She's gonna be ecstatic.” Rory waves her hand for her mom to shut up. “What? No….No, that's just a wild jackal that hangs out here sometimes….One sec. Here Boy.” She hands her mom the phone.

“Oh, hello Max, what a pleasant surprise. I just walked in.” Lorelai wasn’t fooling him after that bark.

There was a knock at the front door. “Your boyfriend here,” Anna told her sister before going back to looking at the pictures they were going to make a vision board out of. Rory got up to get the door. 

Anna told her sister she would be civil and her version of that was only to talk to him when he spoke directly to her. Even then she only gave the teen short responses. So, she wasn’t about to answer the door for him.

“Did you pick out your ring?” Rory asked when she came back into the kitchen with Dean.

“Yup, he's gonna surprise me with it tomorrow.” She beams.

“Twenties deco?” Rory asked.

“Supposedly ripped right off of Zelda Fitzgerald's cold dead hand. Hey Dean.” She smiled at her daughter before greeting her boyfriend.

“Hey.” He feels awkward, this was his first time in the house after they made up.

“When is dinner ready?” Rory asked. 

“Do I look like a timer?” She squinted at her.

“I thought you might have set one.” Rory always did when she did it. 

“Silly rabbit.” Lorelai songs.

“Timers are for kids.” Anna giggles.

“I say 10 minutes, we're there.” She looked inside the oven.

“I'll get us set up.” Rory nods.

“So, what's the movie for tonight?” Dean asked.

“Oh my god, a classic.” Lorelai smiled.

“I don’t know about that.” Anna shook her head.

“The Joan and Melissa Rivers Story, starring. . .” Rory named the movie.

“Joan and Melissa Rivers. A mother and daughter were torn apart by tragedy.” Lorelai gave the plot.

“Suicide.” Anna smiles evilly at Dean.

“Not getting on The Tonight Show.” Lorelai grabs some cups.

“Mean boyfriends.” Rory grabs some plastic forks and knives.

“Identical noses.” Lorelai closes the cabinet. 

“You'll laugh, you'll cry,” Rory said.

“Because you're laughing so hard.” Lorelai smiled.

“It'll be an evening to remember.” She promised.

“And in the pivotal scene where a very distraught Joan gets locked out of High Holiday Services because she's late, I will be forced to rewind it and play it over and over about four thousand times.” She spoke of her favorite scene.

“You'll never be the same.” Rory leaves the kitchen.

“So…” Lorelai smiled at Dean.

“So.” He leaned back.

“It's nice to have you back.” She told him.

“Speak for yourself.” Anna got up and went into the living room to help Rory set up. 

* * *

Tristan and Anna were at Gilmore Manor. They came from spending the day together and ended up coming before everyone else. Emily was asking Tristan all types of questions about his future until she saw Richard trying to go into his office. “Richard don’t you dare.” She ran to him.

“I wouldn’t have agreed to come early if I knew she was going to grill me.” He leaned back into the couch.

“Don’t be a baby, she was being nice. When you said you weren’t sure about your major, she told you not to worry you’ll figure it out while getting your associates.” She rolled her eyes. “She is a lot nicer to you than your parents are to me.”

“That doesn’t say much.” He scoffs.

“Exactly. I smiled through those dinners, so you can suck it up for one night.” She was getting sick of his attitude. She knew she asked him to be honest, but she didn’t ask for him to be a brat. 

“I don’t ask you to go to those dinners.” He whispers to her when he sees a maid passing by.

“You don’t have to ask me because I know you want me there if only to take the target off your back.” She got up when she heard the door ring. She walks over to refill her sprint. “Don’t even think of asking me to spike your soda.” She said when she saw him turn to look at her. He huffs turning back around to pout. 

Emily came into the living room with Dean, Rory, and Lorelai. They sat down while Emily joined Anna at the beverage cart. “So, what would everyone like to drink?”

“Uh, well, I'll have a white wine and Dean will have a beer.” Lorelai orders.

“What?!” Anna and Tristan snicker at Dean's reaction.

“Budlight, right?” Anna joined in.

“No, I don't want a beer! I don't drink beer. I'll have water or soda or anything. Or nothing. Not beer. Never beer. Beer is. . beer's bad.” Dean protested.

“Relax Dean, that's just Lorelai's little sense of humor. You're very cruel.” Emily passes Lorelai her wine.

“Well, yes, keeps me young.” She shrugs innocently.

“I'm just gonna sit here and stare at my hands.” Dean did just that.

“Soda, Dean?” Emily pass him a cup of sprite

“Please.” He grabbed the glass.

“Rory?” She looks over at her granddaughter.

“Oh, I'll have a beer,” Rory said, getting a laugh from everyone in the room but Dean. “I'm sorry Dean, we're not laughing at you.” She put her hand on his shoulder.

“Oh wait, I think I was.” Lorelia put her hand up. 

“Me too.” Anna put her hand up.

“I think I was a little too.” Emily gave Rory her soda. Richard enters the room. “Oh Richard, there you are. Come join us.”

“Hey, Dad.” Lorelai waves.

“Hi Grandpa, you remember Tristan.” Anna sat down next to her boyfriend.

“Hello, Mr. Gilmore.” He got up to shake his hand.

“Good to see you, Tristan.” He shook his hand.

“Grandpa, hi. This is Dean. Dean, this is my Grandpa.” Rory introduced him.

“Hi.” He waves. Tristan nudged his head for him to come over to them. “Sorry, uh, hi.” He gets up and walks over.

“Hello.” Richard looks at him with a blank face.

“It's uh. . it's nice to meet. . .” He stuck out his hand.

“Does everyone have drinks?” He walked away from Dean without shaking his hand. Everyone's eyes widened a little at that. 

Tristan sat down and whispered to Anna. “Feeling a little better now.”

“Uh yeah, we all have drinks. Thanks.” Lorelai answers after exchanging a worried look with her mother.

“Should we do the beer thing again?” Dean whispers to Lorelai.

“Uh, I don't think so.” She shook her head.

* * *

“Grandma, I can't believe you found the recipe for Beefaroni.” Anna wasn’t sure if there was such a thing as homemade beefaroni.

“It wasn't easy. Antonia thought I'd gone insane.” Emily told her.

“Well . . .” Lorelai shrugs.

“No one needs a comment from you,” Emily warns her daughter. 

“No, I was just gonna say, what's the secret?” She smiled.

“Lair,” Anna whispers to get a pinch in the leg by her mother.

“Well, let's just say it's not beef.” She winks.

“Oh, okay, I'm done.” Lorelai put down her fork.

“Me too.” Rory looks at the food in horror.

“Who cares if it’s good?” Anna put some more into her mouth.

“Then you can take the leftovers home.” Emily nods to her before turning to Dean. “Dean, would you like some more?”

“Uh, no. I'm fine, thanks.” He felt the pressure of Richard’s glare.

“Well, then I guess it must be gift time.” She got up to grab the two gifts on the cabinet next to them.

“You didn't have to,” Rory told her.

“Oh yeah, Mom, you didn't have to. Unless you got something that'll fit me too, in which case, good going.” She looks at the gift boxes.

“Here you go, Rory. Anna. Congratulations, we're so proud.” She hands it to each of them.

“Thanks, Grandma. Thanks, Grandpa.” They smiled at their grandparents.

“Now go on, open it.” Emily nods to the box.

They open the box to see a set of pens. “Oh, pens. All yours.” Lorelai looks to see they got the same thing.

“It's beautiful.” Rory ran her fingers over them.

“I think the top student deserved the top tools.” She smiled at them.

“Now, you won’t look ridiculously with your crown pens.” Tristan teased.

“I was the queen of my own country for a little while.” She thought back to the project.

“What happened? Did the peasant overthrow you?” Lorelai teased.

“Thank you so much.” Anna ignores her mom. 

“Yes, thanks again.” Rory looks over at her grandpa. He looks down at his plate making Rory frown.

“Uh, uh, well, pens are very nice, but I just bet there is a fabulous fancy dessert just sitting out there in that kitchen of yours.” Lorelai turns to Emily.

“As a matter of fact, there is. Twinkies and Ding Dongs.” She smiled at the odd pastries her grandchildren requested. 

“What?” Lorelai did a double-take.

“Well, Rory and Anna told me that those are their favorite desserts.” She did want them to leave tonight feeling special.

“Emily Gilmore, you are one classy broad.” Lorelai smiled at her mother for putting such an effort into tonight. 

“Antonia, please bring out the Twinkies and Ding Dongs.” She called for the maid.

“I can't believe I just heard you say those words.” She giggles.

“Well, don't get used to it.” Emily throws her an unamused look.

“So, Dean, where are you planning to go to college?” Richard's loud voice made everyone at the table jump.

“Oh, uh, well I. . .” Dean wasn’t prepared for the question coming out of nowhere.

“Geez Dad, start off with what's your favorite baseball team or something.” Lorelai thought he was coming in a little hot. 

“I'm talking to Dean.” He gave his daughter a warning glare before focusing on the young man.

“I don't know yet.” He shrugs. 

“You don't?” He scoffs.

“No, not yet.” He shook his head.

“Well, what kind of grades do you get?” He needed to know if this boy even had good options.

“Richard please, don't grill the boy.” Emily didn’t want this good night to be ruined. 

“I'm not grilling the boy, Emily. It's an easy question. A's, B's, C's?” His tone turned nicer like that would help the situation.

“I get a mixture actually.” He told him. 

“Mixture?” He let out a little chuckle before turning serious again. “What's the ratio?”

“Richard.” Emily scolds.

“I'm just trying to get to know the boy, Emily. After all, Rory brings home a young man to dinner, the least we can do is learn something about him.” He didn’t see anything wrong with being protective of his grandchildren.

“He changes a mean water bottle.” Lorelai offered.

“I get a couple A's, couple B's, few C's.” Dean answers.

“Really?” Richard gave a mocking smile.

“I'm not great in math.” He admits.

“Yeah, except who is really? You know, except mathematicians or the blackjack dealers, or I guess Stephen Hawking doesn't suck, but you know… You know what else is good though Mom, is a Ho-Ho. Because if you can't find a Twinkie or a Ding Dong, you know, treat yourself to a nice Ho-Ho. How long does it take to open a box?” She looks at the kitchen door.

“She's making them,” Emily told her. She wasn’t about to give them processed food.

“She's making the Twinkies? You're kidding.” Lorelai gasp. 

“I’m torn.” Anna sighs. On one hand, she wanted to go to the kitchen to see how one makes a Ding Dong but on the other hand, she wanted to see Dean get ripped apart. 

“Oh Richard, wasn't there a book you wanted to give Rory?” Emily reminds him.

“In a minute. So Dean. . .” He turned back to the boy.

“Uh, Grandpa?” Rory tries to interrupt but he talks over her.

“You do know that Rory is going to an Ivy League school?” He wanted Dean to know that Rory was out of his league.

“I know.” He nods.

“Harvard, Princeton, Yale.” He lists.

“He said he knew Dad.” Lorelai’s effort was also pointless.

“You need top grades to get into a top school,” Richard told him.

“Yeah, well, Rory's really smart.” Dean thought that Rory could do anything.

“Yeah, she is really smart.” Richard leans in to say.

“Mom?” Rory pleads with her.

“Yeah, why don't we all go sit in the uh. . .” She thought about going into the living room while they waited for the dessert.

“So, how are you planning to make a living once you graduate from this college you haven't thought anything about yet?” Richard asked.

“Grandpa, can we talk about something else?” Anna asked not for Dean’s sake but for her sister who looked ready to cry.

“I'm going to get that book.” Emily got up to get the book.

“I asked you a question.” Richard reminds Dean.

“I don't know what I want to do.” He gave him honest answers.

“Don’t you know how to lie?” Anna sighs. Tristan nods in agreement. Even he knew to lie when he got that question from Emily.

“You know, when I was ten years old, I knew exactly where I wanted to work,” Richard told him.

“That's because you were always picked last for dodgeball.” Lorelai was trying to get the attention on her.

“I knew I wanted to go to Yale, and put on a nice suit every day and be a very important man in a very powerful firm. And I knew I wanted to travel and see the world.” He thought by now the boy should have some kind of goal.

“Well, that's great.” Dean didn’t see how that was related to him. 

“I wanted to see La Traviata at the La Scala Operahouse. I wanted to walk the ruins of Pompeii. I wanted to travel far east . . .” He went on about his childhood dream he made come true.

“And be a ballerina or a fireman.” Lorelai gave normal kid’s answers.

“Lorelai, this isn't funny.” He glares at her.

“It's a little funny to think of a ten-year-old kid dreaming of the La Scala Operahouse.” She giggles.

“Rory does. Rory wants to travel. Rory has plans.” He spoke of his granddaughter that reminds him so much of himself.

“Rory's special.” Lorelai always knew that Rory was different than most kids. When she took them to the park, Anna would play with the other kids while Rory read under a tree.

“Yes. Exactly. Rory is special” Richard said each word like they were their own sentence.

“Well, I know that Rory is special,” Dean spoke up.

“I got it.” Emily came in holding the book up.

“Dean is special too, Grandpa. You don't even know him.” Rory was tired of seeing him be bullied by her grandpa.

“I know enough.” He could tell by looking at him that he would drag her down.

“No, you don't. Dean is incredible and he's special to me and I bring him here and you attack him.” Rory raises her voice for the first time to her grandfather.

“I will not be spoken to like that in my house.” He glares. Lorelai felt like she was watching her younger self get yelled at.

“Richard, here, give her the book.” Emily put the book in front of him.

“This family has standards. You live up to them, and you should expect that everyone that you spend time with lives up to them also. You are a gifted girl with immense promise, and you should learn very early that certain people can hold you back.” Richard lectured her. It was clear classism in his voice that was disgusting to both his grandchildren.

“Grandpa, stop it! You cannot treat Dean this way.” Rory defends him.

“I'm sorry, excuse me, I have to work.” He leaves the table.

“Grandpa! Thank you for the dinner and the gift Grandma, but I really think we should be going.” She puts her napkin on the table and walks out.

“Thanks. Sorry.” Dean followers her out.

“Am I crazy? That's supposed to be us, right?” Lorelai points to herself and her mother.

* * *

The Stars Hollow residents got out of the jeep when they got to the Gilmore house. “Well, want to come in and have some dessert? You never did get your Twinkie.” Lorelai asked Dean.

“Uh, no thanks. I think I should get going.” He wanted some time to think to himself.

“Are you sure?” Rory didn’t want him to leave feeling bad about himself.

“Yeah.” He nods.

“Okay, well, Dean, all I can say is that tonight, you officially became a Gilmore Girl. Feels good, huh?” Lorelai smiled.

“Yeah.” He laughs.

“See you later.” She grabs Anna’s hand to pull her into the house. 

“He needs to learn to lie.” Anna went into the kitchen and grabbed a Ding Dong before going to her room. 

  
  



	23. Hammers and Veils

Anna was fuming as she paced in her living room. Rory was reading a book on the couch. Tristan was supposed to have picked her up two hours ago. Ever since he went to a Chilton party without her and made friends with those two idiots, Duncan and Bowman, he has been acting like a delinquent. It’s only been a few weeks and he has been caught egging someone’s house, doing graffiti, and keying a car. That was the stuff he got caught doing, who knows what else he did. 

The way he was treating her wasn’t any better. Sometimes she wouldn’t hear from him in days and when she did he would act like she should be happy to be in his presence.

When she heard a knock at the front door, she ran to it to throw it open to see the reason for her rage. “We agreed on one o’clock, not three.” She glares at him.

“Whatever, I’m here so let's get this over with.” He let out a deep sigh.

“You want to get this over with? You know what Tristan, this is over.” She points at herself than him.

“Fine with me, I was going to break up with you today anyways.” He shrugs.

“I know Tristan, it has been clear for a while now that you wanted to break up, ever since you met your new boyfriends.” She was so angry she felt like she could spitfire. She wishes she could, that way she could set him on fire.

“This isn’t about Duncan and Bowman, this is about me.” He let down his I didn’t care facade and looked like the sarcastic but caring Tristan that she knew.

“Don’t give me that corny line of it's me, not you.” She rolls her eyes. 

“It's true. Look, when we first started I was happy with the arrangement of making out to piss off Paris. In those weeks of hanging out, I fell in love with you. That is why I tried to be the committed guy that loves small-town events and movie marathons with your family. But, let’s be honest, this isn’t working. I’m either doing something you like or you’re doing something I like. But, we’re never doing anything we both like. We don’t have anything in common.” He looks down at his feet. He took a deep breath before looking up at her. “I need you to know that I did really love you, I still do. I probably always will. But I’m not the guy for you. I wanted to be more than anything, but I’m not. This is me. The guy that likes to party and goof off with his friends. I’m not ready for commitment. I’m sorry.” He tears up at having to hurt his first love. 

Anna breaks down sobbing, cursing him for giving that speech. She wishes he left after she broke up with him, that way he would have been the jackass that changes on her. Now, he was the guy who loves her so much that he tried to change himself to fit her needs but he couldn’t. The young man who understandably wasn’t ready for a committed relationship. For some reason a relationship that ends with no one to blame hurt more than any other.

He pulled her into a hug and consoled her as she cried. When she is able to gather herself, she pulls away and looks up at him. “You may not be the guy for me, but you’re not this guy either, Tristan. You wouldn’t vandalize other people’s property and drink every night. I know you feel a lot of pressure from your dad, but this isn’t the way to let out your frustration. I care about you, so take care of yourself.” She gave him a hug and a peck on the lips before slipping back inside. She ran past Rory and Lorelai who was on the staircase into her room to lay on her bed. She held onto her plush bobcat as she cried.

Rory and Lorelai ran after her. “We had a mutual break up.” She squeezed her bobcat. 

“Oh, honey.” Lorelai sat down and moved the hair that was sticking to her wet cheeks. 

“What are you wearing?” Anna looked at the newspaper on her mom’s head.

“I’m  trying to figure out veil lengths. But, we’ll worry about that later. ” She reached over to rub her back.

“It’s stupid, I broke up with him first. He has been treating me like crap. I shouldn’t be crying.” She shook her head as she sat up.

“But you still love him.” Rory sat down on the bed. 

After a few moments of silence, she told her secret she had been keeping since the dance. “I gave him my virginity.” 

“What? When?” They scream. 

“At the dance. I was feeling special and pretty. I felt so much love for him and thought I saw love in his eyes too. I’m so stupid.” She threw herself back down to cry some more.

“I’m sure there was love at the time. You can’t hate yourself for it.” Rory wipes her tears away.

“How stupid? Did you use protection?” Lorelai asked.

“Mom.” Rory hissed. This wasn’t the time for those questions. 

“What?” Lorelai snaps. She just found out her youngest was having sex at the same age she got pregnant with her oldest. 

“We used condoms and I always made sure to take my birth control.” She eased her mom’s mind a little. “He said he’ll always love me.” She whispered.

“He will. It doesn’t feel like it right now, but he’ll always have a special place in your heart too. First loves always do, trust me I know.” Lorelai thought of her own first love, their father.

“God, I’m going to have to see him on Monday, he’ll probably already be with some other girl…. Can we do something?” Anna didn’t want to think about it.

“Sure, we’re going to a wedding dress store with mom, so she can get the newspaper off her head.” Rory drags her mom who whines the whole way to the car. Anna followed behind. She knew helping with her mom’s big day would get her mind off of it.

* * *

Rory and Lorelai were sitting on Anna’s bed as she made her Tristan box. She put in her pandora bracelet and plush bobcat. She shoves in her red dress from Rory’s birthday party, the pink dress from the dance, and the dress from Madeline’s party. She put in all the other outfits that brought up memories of Tristan. “This is only temporary.” She kissed her Aristocrat purse. She put it in the box for every time she looked at it, she could hear Tristan calling her kitten. She put all the pictures she had of them in.

“It’s sad to think that in a few months we would have made one year.” She looks down at the box. “Gosh, I’m so dramatic. I feel like I’m looking at a casket. It dumb to be acting like I’m mourning him.” She wipes the tears. She cried so much, she had a mean headache which wasn’t helping her mood.

“You’re mourning the person you thought you knew, the future, and love that you thought you had.” Lorelai got up to hug her. 

“I thought you said the love will always be there.” She put her head on her shoulder.

“It will but it morphs into something else. You’ll love him for loving the old you. For how he helped you grow. The memories you shared. Trust me, you’ll think back and only remember the good time.” She kissed her forehead.

* * *

“Hey, Sugar.” Babette came into her room with an orange cat in her hands. 

“Hey Babette, Apricot.” She greeted the two. 

Babette put the cat on Anna’s lap and sat down on her bed in front of her. “Before I forget, Morey said to tell you that he’ll drive to Hartford and kick some Porsche driving ass.” 

“That’s sweet, but I wouldn’t want Morey to go to jail.” She chuckled as she petted the cat.

“Oh please, Morey wouldn’t get caught.” She waves her hand to say the favor would be no problem.

“Don’t look so down, sugar, you got to...” She was going to give her the breakup speech when Anna cut her off.

“Go through a lot of bad guys to get a good one. I heard what you were going to tell Rory. I know your heart in a good place, Babette but that makes me feel worse. I don’t want to go through this over and over again. I feel hopeless and worthless. If his love for me isn’t enough to make him stay then what is?” She whispers out the question. 

“Before Morey, I dated another musician. A guitarist and he loved me. I know he did. But, he was also in love with his youth. He wanted to spend it like a rockstar. Even though I loved him, I can’t sit there and wait for him to be ready to settle down.” Babette told her story.

“Mom told you everything.” Anna raised an eyebrow that she had a perfect story to match up with hers.

“It doesn’t make my story any less true. You want to know how I knew he truly did love me even though he chose something over me?” She asked. Anna nods her head. “Because he didn’t ask me to wait for him. I knew I loved him because I let him go to live the life he wanted. Sometimes we’re meant to fall in love with someone, but it’s not meant to be forever.” She reaches out to put her hand on top of Anna’s.

“Another thing is the bad guys help you appreciate the good guy when he comes along and that will help you keep him. So don’t let Tristan taint your heart and make you less trusting because good guys are out there.” She adds on.

“Thanks, Babette. I hope I find my Morey one day.” She smiles at her.

“You will sugar, you will.” She let go of her hand to squeeze her knee.

“So, would I know this rockstar?” Anna's mischief grin was back and that warmed Babette’s heart. 

“Oh honey, naming dropping is so classless.” She playfully scoffs.

“Joe Perry, Keith Richards, Jimmy Page, Syd Barrett.” She named guitarists that were big around the time that Babette would have been in her 20s.

“How about you keep Apricot for a while? Cats help reduce stress and anxiety.” Babette got up to make her way to the door.

“Tony Lommi?” She yells out the Black Sabbath guitarist as her bedroom door is shut. 

* * *

Apricot and Anna were sitting on the couch. They were waiting for Rory and Lorelai to come back so they could wallow together. Anna didn’t want to go out because she wasn’t ready to face everyone yet. She didn’t want to feel the stares of pity. 

“We’re back,” Lorelai yelled. They came in with bags full of goodies. “Look what Luke made for you.” She put down a large cookie and cream cake that had chocolate covered Oreos on top of it.

“Oh god, he feels really bad for me.” She sighs.

“I think everyone was worried because they haven’t seen you in a few days.” Rory hands her a tub of cookie dough ice cream.

“Maybe I’ll wait for the next drama to come to town before I go out.” Anna sighs.

“Let’s not think about that. Look we got My Girl, The Outsiders, Beaches, and Steel Magnolias.” Lorelai pulls out all her daughter’s favorite tear-jerking movies.

“Let’s do it for Johnny.” She stabs her spoon into the ice cream.

* * *

Rory and Anna walked over to the bulletin board because Rory wanted to sign up for some summer school classes and activities. Unfortunately, Madeline, Paris, and Louise were there. “Hey.” Madeline smiled at them.

“Hey.” Anna nods.

“You doing the summer school thing too?” She smiled.

“Uh, yeah.” Rory nods.

“What classes are you taking?” She asked.

“Well, I uh…” Rory shrugs, not being able to see her options yet. 

Louise clears her throat. “What?” She looks back at her friend in confusion.

“Yeah, what? If Madeline wants to talk to us, she can. You’re her friend, not her cult leader.” Anna rolled her eyes.

“I’m surprised you are still talking to her. She did steal your boyfriend.” Paris glares. 

“She didn’t steal Tristan.” She matched her glare.

“Really? He asks her to the PJ Harvey concert and you guys break up.” She put the two pieces together.

“That was weeks ago. It was three tickets, we were all going to go together. Not that it's any of your business.” Anna stopped when she realized she was explaining herself to people who didn’t deserve it. 

“I'm gonna look at the bulletin board, and then you can go back to your conversation.” Rory pushed past them to get to the board.

“There's a Rebuilding Together thing going on tomorrow. You know, they fix up homes for the needy. It's a total easy outdoor denim gig that looks great on your college transcript. Sorry.” Madeline apologized when she saw her friends' glares.

“Thanks, I'll think about it.” Rory nods.

“You wouldn't like it.” Paris tried to talk her out of it.

“'Cause you'll be there?” She looks at the shorter woman.

“Yes, I'll be there.” She grits her teeth.

“I'll think about it.” Rory walks away. Anna chuckled, following her sister. The funny thing was if Paris didn’t say anything Rory wouldn’t have gone. Now that Paris was being dumb about it, Rory would be too.

“You don't want to go.” Paris follows behind them.

“I'll see.” She shrugs.

“You don't, it's not you.” She didn’t want to see Rory at all this summer.

“I have multiple personalities. It might be one of me.” Rory had to hide the smile that was threatening to break out on her face. 

“Oh yeah, Shannon is the personality that loves a fixer-upper.” Anna nodded along.

“It's hours of hammering, drilling, and dirt and it's horrible. You'll hate it.” She continues to try and convince her.

“How do you know? How do you know that I don't spend hours every week hammering and drilling? And dirt, I love dirt. I collect it.” She smirks.

“You're hilarious.” Paris rolled her eyes.

“You're pathetic.” Rory shot back making Anna giggle.

“Fine. Forget it.” She walked away and Rory went after her. Anna shook her head and opened her locker. An envelope flew out at her, she pulled it off her face and opened it to see the PJ Harvey tickets. It was a sweet gesture, even if she slipped the Christina Aguilera tickets into his locker that morning. 

“Hey Anna,” Henry walks over to her.

“Oh, Hi Henry.” She shoves the envelope into her bag.

“Are you planning on taking any summer classes?” He asked.

“None.” She pops out.

“I'm gonna have to take trig again. But hey, third time's the charm.” He points at the textbook in his hands.

“I’m sure Rory could help you with that. She got Lane and I through it.” She told him.

“I might have to take Rory up on that. How is she doing?” He asked.

“Lane's fine.” She closed her locker.

“Is she? Good, cause I haven't talked to her in a while. I called.” He smiled relieved.

“Again?” She tilts her head.

“Yes.” He nods.

“How did it go?” She asked.

“Her mom answered. She sounded really mad.” He told her.

“No, that's just Mrs. Kim.” She waves her hand to tell him it wasn’t a problem.

“I hung up. Twelve times. And then on the thirteenth time, she said she was gonna have the FBI trace the call and have me thrown in prison. And although I know logically that the punishment for multiple hang-ups probably isn't prison, she just sounded so capable of doing real damage that I. . .” He trailed off.

“Stopped calling?” She finished for him.

“And now Lane probably thinks that I forgot about her, and. . .” He trailed off again.

“You'd like for me to tell her that you haven't. God, we are becoming great friends. I’m finishing your sentences and everything.” She looked proud of herself.

“Yeah, we’re great friends.” He laughed. “And maybe you could give her my number and she could call me.”

“I'll get right on it.” She salutes him.

* * *

The Gilmore Girls were sitting in the parked Jeep in front of Gilmore Manor. “Mom, tomorrow I'm going to build a house.” Lorelai giggled.

“Help build a house.” Rory corrected her.

“Did you tell them that there's a light bulb in your closet that burned out in '97 that you still haven't changed?” Lorelai had been in a fit of laughter since Rory told her.

“It's for charity.” Rory whines.

“Wow, don't those people have enough problems without having you as a contractor?” Lorelai got out of the jeep. Her daughters follow suit. 

“I'm sure there will be real construction workers there.” Rory was going to be guided by someone.

“I hope so.” Anna would feel bad for those people if they had to live in a house built by inexperienced teens.

“I will be assisting, I will be helping out those less fortunate than myself, I will be getting college credit and this is the end of this particular conversation.” She was tired of being made fun of for doing something good. 

“You're right. It's a good thing. Nice, keeps your halo shiny. Oh wait, wait.” She stops Anna from ringing the doorbell to take off her engagement ring.

“When are you going to tell them?” Rory asked.

“Soon.” She put the ring on the other hand.

“When's soon?” Anna asked.

“When the big hand hits the S and the little hand hits the OON.” She pointed at her watch.

“You're getting married in three months.” Rory reminds her.

“Ring the bell.” Lorelai points at the door.

“I think you should tell them now.” Anna agreed.

“Ring the bell.” She nods to it.

“The longer you wait the harder it's gonna be.” Rory knew her grandparents would be upset if she told them a week before the wedding.

“For the love of God, will you please ring the bell.” She begs.

“You can tell them before dinner.” Anna rings it.

“I will tell them when I'm ready to tell them. You have to accept that because I'm the mother and you're the daughters, and in some cultures, that means you have to do what I say.” Lorelai tried to stand her ground.

“If you don't tell them in two weeks, I will.” Rory blackmails her.

“Though apparently not in this one.” She pouts.

Emily answered the door. “We're going to have to eat quickly, your father has a very early flight tomorrow morning.” She walks back into the house.

“Oh, I'm good. Yeah, and Rory's gonna build a house tomorrow. I know, I thought it was a little weird too.” Lorelai pretends to have a conversation with her.

“Walk as you babble please,” Emily yells from the other room.

“Somebody must have scratched the silver,” Lorelai whispers as they walk to the dining room.

“Bring the bread out too. And pour the wine please.” Emily was instructing the maid. “Come on, hurry up.” She waved to her family.

“Yeah, ’cause we don't want our salad to get cold.” Lorelai took a seat. Rory and Anna sat down on the other side of the table.

“Richard, dinner,” She yelled for her husband. “Eat, eat.” She turns back to tell them.

“Shouldn't we wait for Dad?” Lorelai asked.

“Don't worry about him.” Emily took her seat.

“He's the one with the early plane. We don't have to go anywhere tomorrow. We can stay all night. Have a party, do some Jell-O shots, play light as a feather, stiff as a board.” Lorelai was joking when she saw her mother shove her salad into her mouth. “Okay, pass the bread.” 

“Grandma, would you like some. . .” Rory offers her grandma.

“Yes please.” She reached out for a piece of bread before Rory gave the basket to Lorelia.

“You started?” Richard came into the dining room.

“You have a six o'clock flight.” Emily reminds him.

“Six o'clock, are you sure?” He asked.

“What do you mean, am I sure? Of course, I'm sure. I double-checked it three times with your secretary because I know she's an idiot and all three times she told me six o'clock. I wrote it down, I have your ticket right out on the. . . You're teasing me.” She stopped when she saw him smiling at her.

“Very possible.” He nods.

“I don't find that amusing, Richard.” Emily glares.

“Exactly the point of teasing, Emily. Hello Lorelai.” He greeted his daughter.

“Hello, Father.” She said very formally.

“Rory. Anna.” He nods to his grandchildren.

“Grandpa.” They nod back.

“Rory, may I speak with you for a moment, please?” He asks.

“Okay.” They leave the room.

“Hmm, I wonder what that's all about. I guess we'll find out later, right? Hey, whatever happened to Shusha?” Lorelai got the reaction she wanted when her mom stopped eating to look at her.

“If we’re going to be eating fast. We should make a game out of it. Like whoever finishes their plate first gets to pick the menu for next week. Ready, set, go.” Anna shovels the lettuce into her mouth.

“Yes, Yes, Yes.” Her mother points at her before following her lead. Emily shook her head, as she watched them eat like pigs.

“Mom, I have something to tell you.” Lorelai stopped eating when the lemon in the salad became too much for her to eat that fast. 

“Yes?” Emily didn’t look up from her plate.

“Well, it's like this. Um, . . .could you put down your fork for a second? Thank you. Okay, um, you know Max?” Lorelai brings up her fiance, stopping Anna from eating. She looks up with a piece of lettuce hanging out of her mouth.

“No, I don't.” She was never introduced to the man.

“Okay, I know you don't know him, know him, but you know of him, right?” She made a rowing motion with her hands.

“I've heard rumblings.” She nods.

“Okay, well, um, the. . .Max and I have been serious for quite a while now, and he asked me to marry him, and I said yes. I'm getting married.” Lorelai smiled.

“Well, I think that's very nice. I certainly hope we'll be in town for it, but if not I promise we'll send a nice gift. Now excuse me, I'm going to check on the roast.” She got up to go into the kitchen. 

“It could have gone worse.” Anna offers to her shocked mother.

* * *

They were walking to Lukes. “Are you okay?” Rory asked after Anna told her about their mother telling their grandmother that she’s getting married.

“I'm perfect.” She said.

“Really?” Anna arch an eyebrow.

“I have hit a level of perfection that has rarely been seen outside a Victoria's Secret catalog.” She insisted.

“I'm sorry.” Rory apologizes for pushing her.

“Aww, do not be sorry. What happened tonight was inevitable.” There was no one to blame for what happened tonight.

“Mom.” They sighed.

“I should've known not to tell my mother.” She knew it would happen, so she didn’t know why she was down about it.

“You were trying to be nice.” Rory didn’t see anything wrong.

“Not telling her would have been worse.” Anna knew that would have been a bigger disaster.

“Telling her I was getting married to a wonderful guy who will love me and make me happy. That, and giving her my address when I finally moved out, two worst moves I ever made.” She put up two fingers.

“Maybe she'll think about it and call you and say she's sorry.” Rory held on to the hope that this wedding could bring them together.

“I doubt that. Emily Gilmore isn’t the type of lady to say sorry. If she is sorry, she might offer to pay for it.” Anna gave her analysis of her grandmother. 

“Mom, I'm getting married. I'm an idiot. And you know, as my mouth was opening my mind was screaming, Don't do it, I mean it, you'll regret it! But did my mouth listen?” She played out her inner dialogue.

“No.” They shook their heads.

“No! And it opened and the words came out, and Emily was Emily, and my mouth was stunned. And my mind said I told you so. And then my mouth got mad because no mouth likes to have its nose rubbed in it. And now my mind and my mouth aren't talking, and it'll be weeks before we can get the boys together again.” Lorelai rants.

“Your mouth has a nose?” Rory asks as they walk into Luke’s.

“And their males?” Anna asks.

“God, I'm crabby.” She sighs.

“You're hungry.” Rory corrected.

“No, I'm not.” She disagreed.

“You didn't eat anything at dinner.” Anna reminds her.

“Yeah, well, by the time I could get my jaw off the ground, Speed Racer had taken my plate.” She took a seat at a table and the girls sat down also.

“Luke will cheer you up, won't you Luke?” Anna points at her boss who was wiping the table next to them.

“Oh sure, I'm great at spreading the joy. What'll you have?” He stood up to take their order.

“We'll have two coffees and a rant meal, please. Extra cheese.” Rory orders for her.

“No.” Lorelai interjected.

“Why?” Rory looked at her.

“I'm through ranting, the rant is over. I'll have an acceptance meal and a side of fries.” She ordered for herself.

“If you accepted it you wouldn’t be crappy. Your mind and your mouth would be talking.” Anna referred to her earlier statements. 

“I am a grown woman. I do not need my mother's permission or blessing to be happy.” She was convincing no one.

“Must've been a good Oprah today.” Luke looks between the three of them.

“Just a little family drama. No biggie.” She shrugs.

“It's a little biggie,” Rory said.

“It’s a big biggie.” Anna was in the room to feel the ice coming off of Emily.

“Yeah, what's going on?” Luke asked.

“I told my mother about me getting married and it was slightly ugly.” Lorelai sighs thinking about her mother.

“Yup.” He nods.

“Yup, what?” Lorelai asked what that meant.

“Well, there's nothing like a wedding to screw up a family.” He told her.

“Actually, in my case, there's nothing like a family to screw up a family,” Lorelai told it from her viewpoint.

“Something that's supposed to start nice, two people making promises to each other. I'll love you forever, I wanna die when you die, my life meant nothing until you used my toothbrush. And then it starts.” He was letting his bitterness out. If he wasn’t the town’s Eeyore it would have been odd, but since he was no one thought anything of it.

“Well, that's not exactly.” Lorelai didn’t want another marriage talk from him. The last one about the coupon drawer really freaked her out.

“Who do you invite, who sits where, open bar, yes or no,. . .” He went over the list of problems. 

“Luke?” Anna tried to stop him, but it was impossible when he was on a roll.

“Auntie Junie doesn't eat chicken, Uncle Momo's off his meds.” He went on.

“Junie and Momo?” Lorelai laughs.

“Just an example.” He shrugs.

“Of a retired circus couple?” She thought of the only people who would have those names.

“And then after all that planning, the reception will still be a disaster because no matter what you do or how carefully you plan, halfway through one of those nauseating Bette Midler ballads, someone's getting drunk, someone's sleeping with someone else's wife, and someone's chicken kiev is landing on the cake.” He hated weddings.

“You know, the Gettysburg Address was only one page long, and that was about a war.” She let him know he was going on for too long.

“I just call them like I see them.” He told her.

“I have officially changed my order. I'll have Luke gives Lorelai a Migraine meal.” She smiled.

“Bleu cheese or ranch?” He asked.

“Both.” She nods.

“Coming right up.” He walks to the kitchen.

* * *

“Anna, I’m here,” Lane called for her friend. 

She came down the stairs to see four boxes. “This is my CDS, my 'zines, my posters, my books, three of your sweaters, and one Diva Glam lipstick.”

“How did you get this past your mom?” She looks at the overstuff boxes.

“Timing.” She told her.

“I gave one of these to Rory, but here is yours. This is the Lane Kim retrieval kit. It contains the phone number of my cousins in Korea, a map of the house I'll be staying at, a picture of me now, and a mock-up of me in 6 months. Now this is the name of that guy at the American Consulate, and several important Korean phrases written out phonetically, you know, 'Help', 'Have you seen this girl,' 'Comes from money', et cetera.” She shows her everything in the packet.

“Maybe, if you told your parents about a certain Korean teen who is going to be a future doctor, they would buy you a return ticket,” Anna suggested.

“I’ll save that as my last option.” Lane didn’t think about that before. “Now, can we listen to my music, eat junk food, and look up shirtless rockstar on your laptop? All the things I won’t be able to do in Korea.” 

“Sure,” Anna laughs. She grabs the phone and take-out menus to hand them to Lane. “Order something while I get my laptop from my room.” She ran up the stairs to get her lime green Apple Ibook G3.

* * *

“You sure you don’t want to join us. The Rocky Horror Movie is about to start.” Anna came into the kitchen where Rory was planning her summer volunteer schedule.

“Yes, I’m fine. I have to find something.” She looks through her papers.

“Do you want to come with me next week to do the Meals on Wheels?” She offers.

“What, you volunteer? You never mentioned it before.” She looks up at her sister.

“Yeah, I do the meals on wheels and the soup kitchens once a month. But if you want to you can do them more often. I did it to help me get more experience in the food industry.” She shrugs.

“Yeah, I want to go. God, I’m so behind.” She adds it to her list.

“Look Rory, all these places aren’t open. So, why don’t you watch the movie with us? Lane isn’t going to be here all summer.” She knew her sister wanted to get organized, but she couldn’t get any solid leads right now.

“I don’t know, I’ll feel bad if I do. I told Dean that I was busy. He got upset saying I wasn't making any time for him. I should probably call him.” She grabbed the phone.

Anna grabs the phone from her. “You have all summer for him. Lane, you don’t.” She points to the room where her friend was looking through the rest of their movie collection.

“Alright.” She got up and went into the living room with her sister.

* * *

In the center of a very decorated Stars Hollow, people are celebrating as Lorelai and Max sit surrounded by presents. 

Anna was helping to make sure that the food trays stayed filled. She saw two little girls in wedding dresses with frosting all over their faces. “Oh honey, let me get that for you.” She grabs a wet napkin and cleans the girl’s faces. “Alright, Lucy, Jennifer, you got to get to the gazebo. It’s about to be showtime.” She shows her Beauty and the Beast watch to the girls. They ran to their stage as fast as they could.

“The macarons have to be refilled,” Kirk speaks into his megaphone into her ear.

“Kirk, what the hell?” She pushed the megaphone away from her. “You’re going to bust my eardrums.”

“Then do your job.” He gave her a hard glare before walking off to yell at someone else.

“I knew I should have broken that.” She glares at the man’s back.

“Are there any more macaroons? I want one before I leave.” Lane walks up to her.

“Sure.” She reached under the table to grab the container they were in. She put some in a Ziploc for Lane. She gave her a hug before giving her the bag. “Here you go.”

“Thanks, I’ll miss you,” Lane took the bag.

“You’ll be back soon.” Anna nods.

“Lane!” They heard Mrs. Kim yell. They said bye one more time before Lane ran over to the car.


	24. Red Nights on the Wedding Night

Anna, Lorelai, and Rory were having the time of their lives eating cakes. “Oh my God, here!” Lorelai put a fork up to Anna’s mouth. 

She took the bite. “Wow.”

“With a crunch and a zing and a hm hm hm hm, hello!” Lorelai greeted the fork that Rory put in front of her face before eating it.

“Okay, our house is burning down, and you can save the cake or me. What do you choose?” Rory asked her mother.

“Well, that's not fair. The cake doesn't have legs.” Lorelai pouts. Anna laughed at her answer.

“So, how are we coming here?” Fran, the baker, came to ask them.

“Oh Fran, so good. This cake is amazing.” Lorelai took another bite.

“Beyond amazing.” Rory stuck her fork into a piece of cake.

“Beyond and Back.” Anna hummed.

“Well, I should hope so. We've been doing this for 112 years.” Fran went behind the counter.

“Well, you don't look a day over a 106.” Lorelai points a fork at her.

“No, I meant my family's been doing it for that long.” She shook her head.

“Right. Okay, well, I'm glad we got that cleared up.” Lorelai nods slowly at her joke not landing.

“The raspberry, the raspberry, the raspberry!” Rory bounced in excitement. Anna used her fork to get a taste and hummed in agreement.

“So, when is the big day again?” Fran smiled at the girls before looking at their mother.

“Two weeks from tomorrow.” She smiled.

“Have you picked a flavor?” She asked.

“Oh, I don't know. They're all so good.” She looked at all the mini cakes.

“Well, you have to try them again.” She told her.

“Oh no. I've already eaten so many.” She pretended like she couldn’t.

“This is a very crucial decision, young lady. The cake is the glue of the wedding, so you will stand here and eat until you decide.” Fran’s eyes light up with a passion for her work.

“Okay, if you insist.” She took another bite of a cake.

“I do. After all, what's more, important than your wedding day?” She asked.

“Well, it ain't Guy Fawkes day.” She smiled.

“Yes, well, I'll just go and see if there's anything else in the back.” Fran nodded, but her face showed she had no idea what Lorelai was talking about. She walks into the back to get away from her.

“So, how was Max last night?” Rory asked.

“Well…” She smiled.

“No gory details.” Anna cut her off.

“Like I've ever shared that part of my relationship with you.” She scoffs.

“You've alluded, you've insinuated, you have tiptoed to the brink of impropriety.” Rory agreed with her sister that her mom likes to gross them out.

“That Chilton has taught you some big words.” She moves along the counter to take a bite of another cake.

“That's kind of the point.” Rory and Anna follow along.

“It was really great. I'm glad he's back.” She smiled.

“And he's on board with the whole smallish wedding thing?” Rory asked.

“Oh yeah. We want fun, we want simple, we want fast. We've been completely in sync, without the slight boy band affiliation.” She added the last part when she saw Anna ready to make a joke.

“Oh, we printed up some sample invitations for you. We made them on my computer.” Rory points between her and her sister. 

“Aww.” She coos.

Rory took them out of her bag. “All you have to do is pick out a quote for the front page, and I'll print 'em up.” 

“Okay. Um…What is love? It is the morning and evening star. Ugh.” She pretends to gag.

“Told you she wouldn’t like that one.” Anna snickers.

“It’s Sinclair Lewis.” Rory defends her choice.

“Sinclair Sappy Lewis.” She corrects.

“Next is mine,” Anna said as Rory flipped to the next paper.

“And all went merry as a marriage bell. But hush! Hark! A deep sound strikes like a rising knell! What is it with poetry?” She scrunched up her nose.

“Poetry is romantic and it’s Lord Byron.” Anna pouts.

“Byron and Lewis, together again.” She sang.

“Okay, last one. We chose this together.” Rory flipped to the last quote. 

“We have buried the putrid corpse of liberty. Perfect!” She slapped her hand on the joke quote.

“Mussolini it is. Um, can I ask you an ethical question?” She put the papers back in the bag. Her mom hummed in response. “Is it right to be sampling wedding cakes when Sookie's making yours for free?” 

“What is right anyway, you know? Who defines right? And if eating cake is wrong, I don't want to be right.” Lorelai spoke in riddles.

“I'm bringing out a mocha crunch cream,” Fran called from the back.

“Please Rory, can we eat it?” Anna pleaded with her sister's sad face.

“So, ethics?” Lorelai asked.

“Highly subjective and completely overrated.” Rory put on a small smile.

“That's my girl.” Lorelai patted her head and Anna cheered.

* * *

Max is cooking dinner in the kitchen with Anna. “Why won't you let me help?” Lorelai was sitting on the table watching him cut up vegetables.

“Because you're a danger to the process.” He watches as she eats a carrot.

“That's not true!” She denies.

“Yes, it is.” Anna turns the broiler on.

“My flesh and blood over there be quiet. ” Lorelai points at her.

“I've got numerous scars to prove that you are.” Max insisted.

“I cut you that one…two times, and I've helped you tons of times.” She looks at his hand to see that he didn’t have the bandages anymore.

“You helped me twice and both times you cut me.” He corrects her.

“Well, I do like watching you cook.” She looks him up and down.

“I like you watching me cook.” He winks.

“Okay, that’s enough.” Anna shut her eyes when she saw them kiss.

“What's that weird smell?” Rory walks into the kitchen.

“It's food!” Lorelai yelled back.

“It smells weird?” Max asked.

“No, just weird for this house. It smells great.” Rory reassured him.

“Hey, I cook in here.” Anna glares.

“Anna, can you open the broiler for me?” He nods to her.

“Sure.” She opens the bottom of the stove.

Rory and Lorelai stared in amazement. “Ugh! Did you know we had that?” Lorelai asked.

“Not a clue.” Rory's eyes were wide.

“Oh come on.” Max shook his head. He bent down to put the pan in.

“Hey, it's on fire!” Lorelai yelled when he got close.

“It's the broiler,” Max told them.

“Wow.” They gasp.

“What fallout shelter have you guys been living in?” He closed it and stood up.

“You have to excuse them, I normally ban them from the kitchen when I’m cooking,” Anna explains their childlike curiosity.

“He has much knowledge.” Rory turns to her mom.

“We shall form a cult around him.” Lorelai nods.

“Build a statue many stories high.” They stare at him in amazement.

“We shall grow our hair long and stop bathing.” Lorelai teased.

“Please, don't do any of that.” Max played along with their silliness.

“Are we eating at the table?” Rory asked.

“Wherever you want.” He shrugs.

“TV?” Lorelai did their normal routine. She didn’t want them to think everything was going to be changed because Max was around.

“I'll get a tape.” Rory ran into the other room.

“You chose last time.” Anna ran after her.

* * *

In the end, they settled on the movie, The Born Losers. The Gilmore Girls were sitting on the floor in front of the TV while Max was sitting on the couch. “'You don't learn very fast, Injun.'” The bad guy walks into the room.

“How fast do you learn, Billy Jack?” Lorelai asked the character.

“'Fast enough.'” Bill Jack said as if he was answering her.

“Billy Jack, I'm gonna kill you if it's the last thing I do,” Rory said the line with the bad guy.

“Ugh, he so jinxed himself with that one.” Lorelai shook her head.

“Yeah, he should've said Billy Jack, I'm gonna kill you or buy myself a lovely chenille sweater.'” Rory said, making Max laugh.

“Ooh, yeah, either way, he wins.” Anna nods.

“How many times have you seen this movie?” Max asked the girls.

“I'm out of digits.” Lorelai didn’t even try to count, it was useless.

“You can't see a Billy Jack movie too many times,” Rory told him.

“Who's the guy Billy Jack's. . .” Max pointed at the bag guys, but he got hushed by the girls.

“'Alright you cats. Very slowly now.” Anna said with Billy Jack.

“Let's do some jumping jacks.” Lorelai joins her in the line.

“Spread out. One.” Billy counts.

“Oh, it's the counting part,” Rory said in excitement for the best line.

“'He means it, Daniel.'” A character and Anna warn the other guy.

“'Two.” Billy went on.

“Ooh, here comes my favorite and my least favorite line all rolled into one.” Lorelai dances in her seat.

“I'm gonna cut your bowels out.” Daniel threatens. The girls cry out in disgust.

“Ooh, comeuppance time!” Lorelai shouts as Billy shots him.

“You guys talk throughout the whole movie and then when I say something, you shush me.” Max stares down at them.

“That's because you're talking through parts we talked through last time, so we haven't seen those parts in awhile,” Lorelai explains.

“Ah, well now it's clear.” He rolls his eyes.

The phone rings, they turn to look at Max. “Max?” Lorelai called since he didn’t feel their stares.

“What? The phone?” He asked.

“Whoever's closest answers,” Lorelai told him.

“House rule,” Rory added on.

“All three of you are closer.” He points out.

“Oh, but I'd have to walk around the coffee table so my path would be farther.” Lorelai pointed at the table between her and the phone.

“It would take more effort for me to get off the ground than it would for you to get off the couch.” Anna put one hand on the ground and the other on the couch to show the height differences.

“And my foot's asleep.” Rory looked down at feet that were asleep since she was sitting criss-cross.

“Plus you're taller.” Lorelai looks up at him.

“With longer legs,” Rory adds on.

“Yes, so even if we all left for the phone at exactly the same time…” Lorelai proves their side of the argument.

“I got it.” He goes to answer the phone.

“I'm gonna like having him around.” Lorelai smiled at them.

* * *

“You want a refill?” Lorelia looks over at her daughters.

“Yes, please.” Anna held out her cup.

“Sure, same thing.” Rory did the same.

“Max?” She turns back to look at her fiance.

The girls looked back at him when they got no answer, “Uh oh.” Max was sleeping on the couch.

“We wore him out,” Lorelai told them.

“We tend to do that.” Rory nods.

“Well, we are ElectraWoman and DynaGirls.” She smiled.

“ElectraWoman,” Max spoke up.

“I think it's time to turn in,” Rory said.

“I'm awake.” He protests.

“You don't look like it.” Anna looks at his closed eyes.

“No, I am. I'm just waiting for the guy with the thing on the…” He nods to the TV.

“Mom, get him to bed.” Rory stood up and helped Anna get up.

“Yeah, okay. Come on hon.” Lorelai got up to help him off the couch.

“What happened to Billy Jack?” Max asked.

“I'll explain it to you later.” She told him.

“Goodnight.” The girls waved.

“Goodnight.” Lorelai nods.

“Goodnight.” Max walks up the stairs.

“Is this weird?” Lorelai mouths to them before following him up the stairs. They shrugged, watching them leave.

* * *

“Hey.” Lorelai shook Anna in her sleep

“What?” She groans with her eyes closed.

“I just realized I never asked you how you felt about Max moving in. How do you feel? Don’t worry about hurting my feelings.” She pulls the blanket off her.

“Go bother Rory with this.” She turns on her side.

“You aren’t bothered at all by it.” She looks down at her.

“Mom, you know me if something was bothering me about Max moving in I would have said something when he proposed.” She glares at the woman bothering her sleep.

“Did you think everything through? His moving-in is going to be life-altering. Nothing will be the same.” She went on.

“It sounds like you're projecting your issues onto me.” She shot her mother with an unamused look.

“It’s good that you’re okay with it. I’m going to see your sister.” She walks out of the room.

Anna rolls her eyes at her mother before going back to sleep.

* * *

“Over there.” Luke pointed the girls over to a small table.

“Uh, can you clear that one off?” Lorelai points to the bigger one.

“Why?” He asked.

“Because we are four, today,” Anna told him.

“Four?” He looks, counting only three of them.

“Yeah, Max is with us.” Lorelai points outside.

“Max, huh? So when did Max become invisible to the human eye?” Luke looks outside to see no one standing there.

“He's on a paper hunt,” Lorelai explains.

“Max likes his three papers in the morning: The Hartford Courant, the New York Times, and The Wall Street Journal.” Rory sits down at the table with her sister and mother.

“Three papers.” Luke made a face as he cleans the table.

“He likes to be well informed.” Lorelai defends.

“Yeah, well, reading three papers all reporting the same news is a terrific use of trees.” Luke gave his thoughts.

“You be nice Luke, I mean it.” She warns him.

Max walks into the diner. “Hey there.” He greets Luke.

“Max, buddy, top of the morning to you! Hey, you look good today. Brown is your color, my friend.” Luke pats his back.

“Thanks.” Max nods before walking over to the table.

“So?” Lorelai asked.

“I got two out of three.” He put the newspapers down.

“Not bad.” Rory nods.

“No one has the Wall Street Journal.” He told them the paper he was missing.

“Well, this isn't a very financially oriented town,” Anna explains the missing paper.

“Yes, it's more oriented to coffee.” Lorelai put her empty mug into the air.

“I've got the blueberry pancakes this morning.” Luke came over to fill up the mugs.

“Bring 'em.” Lorelai nods.

“Bring 'em twice.” Rory put her hands up.

“Bring ‘em thrice.” Anna put up three fingers.

“And you?” Luke looks over at Max.

“I'm gonna need a minute.” He told him.

“Oh. Well, then, hold off.” Lorelai nods to Luke.

“Same here.” Rory agrees.

She nudged her sister when she didn’t say anything. “Me too.” Anna pouts.

“I might run out of the pancakes,” Luke told them.

“Go ahead, order. I'll just be a minute.” Max told them.

“Okay, get my blueberry pancakes.” Anna orders getting a glare from her mother and sister. “What, he might run out? I’ll wait for Max’s food to actually eat it.”

“I'm almost out and I can't make more,” Luke told the other two.

“Set some aside.” Lorelai hisses.

“You can’t do that, it's first-come, first-serve. Diner rules.” Anna spoke for Luke. “You think I wanted Kirk to have the last piece of strawberry shortcake over Miss Patty. No, but I did it in the name of customer service.”

“We'll take our chances.” Lorelai huffs.

“Yes, we'll wait.” Rory nods.

“Whatever.” He walks away.

“You didn't need to do that,” Max told the two.

“Aww, happy to.” Lorelai smiles. Max reads over the menu while Rory and Lorelai state at him. “Okay, yeah, that's still eggs and all your basic breakfast stuff up there.” She points to the part he was looking over.

“Hey, don’t rush the man,” Anna smirks.

“Just order.” Max sighs.

“We're fine.” Rory insisted, even though they were clearly eager for him to order so they could.

“I want you guys to go at your normal pace. My rhythm might not necessarily be your rhythm.” Max didn’t want them to bend to his way. He wanted their lives to naturally melt together. Luke walks over to hand Max another menu. “What's this?” He asked.

“It's the lunch menu. I stop serving breakfast in an hour.” He told him.

“Luke.” Lorelai scolds. Anna put her hands over her mouth to hide her laughing. Sometimes Luke could be such a mean girl.

“I'll have poached eggs.” He orders.

“And blueberry pancakes!!” Lorelai and Rory yell.

“Did we make it?!” Rory asked.

“I already set 'em aside,” Luke told them.

“Love ya!” Lorelai smiled and stuck her tongue out at Anna.

Luke notices a work crew outside. “What the hell are they doing out there?”

“What? Who is that?” Taylor got off his stool.

“What are they doing, Taylor?” He turned to the man.

“Looks like they're coning off the street.” He pretends like he didn’t know.

“Taylor.” He growls.

“Well, if you must know, they are a county work crew here to install Stars Hollow's first traffic light and metered crosswalk.” He told him. Luke rushes outside. “Luke!” Taylor chased after him.

“That wasn’t at the town meeting.” Anna shook her head.

“I’m going to be noisy.” Lorelai got up and went outside.

“Hopefully, she stops him from hitting Taylor.” Rory looks out of the window.

“Hopefully, not.” Anna watches. Sadly, there wasn’t any action.

* * *

The Gilmore Girls were having a night out with Max and Dean. Lorelai insisted that Anna came along, even though she felt like a fifth wheel, the spare tire. They were walking along the sideway. “Ugh, I can barely walk.” Max groans.

“Bad shoes?” Lorelai looks down at his feet.

“I ate a cow,” Max told her.

“You had a steak.” She rolls her eyes.

“Plus the sides.” Dean reminds. 

“Five people, eight baked potatoes.” Max was so full he was in pain.

“Uh, you always exaggerate.” Lorelai laughs.

“Am I exaggerating?” He looks over at the other male in the group.

“Nope.” Dean shook his head.

“Ooh, ice cream!”Rory ran to the ice cream parlor. 

“Ooh, I'm right behind you!” Lorelai and Anna ran after her. Anna got herself a mocha nut fudge. Lorelai and Rory got ice cream for themselves and their men. “Hey, chocolate chip.” Lorelai hands Max an ice cream cone.

“Thanks.” He grabs it.

“You're welcome.” She smiles.

* * *

“Ugh, I'm so full. Why'd you let me eat so much?” Lorelai complained to Max when they were walking up the steps to the house. He looks back at Dean confused. He laughs at the man's expression.

“Goodnight.” Anna walks into the house to go up into her room. It was the first night in a long time she couldn't help but think of Tristan. It was a weird tug of war feeling inside of her. While she felt like she was missing him tonight, she was sure it was because it was a date-like setting. Besides he would have complained about how lame it was to go on a triple date with her mom, her future step-father/their teacher, her sister, and her sister’s boyfriend. He was right when he said their interest didn’t match up.

She grabbed a cookbook off her shelf and a notebook to write down the ingredients for recipes she wanted to try.

* * *

Lorelai, Sookie, Rory, Anna, Miss Patty, and Michel are standing in line outside a nightclub. “Oh, this place looks like fun!” Miss Patty looks at the drunk couple coming out of the club.

“They're never gonna let me in.” Rory whines.

“I told you to pick a dress that shows cleavage or a bit of leg, but no. You have to be modest.” Anna scoffs.

“They will let you in.” Lorelai put a hand over Anna’s mouth to say.

“This is a felony, you know, corrupting a minor. We'll all end up in the bookie.” Michel pouts as he stares at Rory and Anna.

“He's right. We're all going to the bookie.” She nods.

“Sweetie, don't say bookie. It's creepy.” Lorelai shook her head.

“Just try to look older,” Sookie told her.

“How?” Rory asked.

“Cleavage and leg.” Anna pushes her mom’s hand away to say.

“Look like you're thinking about retirements or 401Ks and stuff.” Sookie advises.

“Yes, you should've brought your fake beard and mustache.” Michel mocks.

“Who invited Mister Schnickelfritz?” Lorelai points at him.

“He heard us planning and wanted to come,” Sookie explains.

“I did not know the evening included babysitting.” Michel gave the teens another distasteful look.

“They’re going to get in.” She told him. Her cell phone rings. “Sorry. Hey!” She turns away from the group.

“I’ll put more makeup on you.” Anna took some blush out of her purse to put it on her sister.

After their mom got off the phone, she rejoined the group. “Okay, new rule for the evening. No calls to fiancés or boyfriends or anything else like that. It's girl’s night out. Plus Michel.” Sookie points at her coworker.

They reach the club entrance. “It's twelve bucks. And it's eighteen and over.” He looks at the two young girls.

“Oh, they’re eighteen.” Sookie nods.

“That's right. Last week. So it's a new eighteen, but it's eighteen, yup.” Rory told him.

“You got some ID?” He asked.

“Here you go.” Anna hands him two fake IDs

“Alright, twenty bucks.” He gave the IDs back.

“Pay the man.” Anna nods to the adults while pulling Rory in.

“Give me those.” Lorelai took the fake IDS from her when they were in the club. “These look real.” She stared down at them.

“How do you get them?” Rory asked.

“From Thomas, who has a hookup.” She explains. 

They walk inside to see all the men dressed as beautiful women. “This is a drag club.” Michel looks at Marilyn Monroe walk past them with a tray of drinks.

“It's called Queen Victoria. What did you expect, tea and crumpets?” Sookie looks back at him.

“Aw, you guys, I guess we're gonna have to stand.” Lorelai looks around at the crowded club.

“Wait, that one looks open.” Sookie points to a table.

They walk towards the table to see Emily is sitting there. “Oh my God.” Lorelai gasps, seeing her mom.

“Grandma.” Anna ran over to sit next to her.

“Hello, Dear.” She smiled.

“Excuse me, sir, you look just like my mother.” Lorelai walks over to the table with the rest of the group behind her.

“Hi, Grandma. Come here often?” Rory kissed her on the cheek.

“I should say not. How did you two get in?” She looks at her two granddaughters.

“Fake IDs,” Anna told her.

Emily nods before looking at her daughter, “Happy bachelorette party, Lorelai.”

“Thank you, Mother.” Lorelai pushed her lips together.

“And in the future, when you plan one of these things, and you tell a person to show up at eight o'clock, it is considered good manners for you to also show up at eight o'clock.” Emily scolds hers.

“Well, I didn't exactly invite you, mother, Michel did.” She points to the man.

“Ah, well, I feel much better now.” She sips her drink.

“Huh, let's drink.” She was going to need one now that her mom was here.

“Looks like Emily's gotten a head start. What are you drinking, honey?” Miss Patty asked.

“Manhattan. Good too. Not too sweet. I ordered it from that nice fellow dressed as Joan Crawford.” She explains.

“So, is there no dancing here? I was hoping there'd be dancing.” Michel sat down next to Sookie.

“You need to strut Tony Minero?” She pats his shoulder.

“It is a weekend and on the weekend I like to move, and the ladies, they like it too.” Michel winks.

“Especially when you move out of town. Ba zing!” Lorelai slams her hand on the table.

“Has she eaten?” Emily asked Sookie.

“Yeah. About a quart of wine.” Sookie let her know that they pregame before they got here.

A waitress comes to the table “Hmm, hi Mae West.” Lorelai greets.

“What can I get for you?” She asked.

“My dignity back.” Michel orders.

“We'll have rum and coke, a margarita no salt, a martini with olives, two Shirley Temple…” She points to the person as she gave their order.

“Love her!” Mae West nods.

“I'll have her on the rocks please.” Rory orders.

“And uh, I will have a giant Long Island iced tea.” Lorelai points to herself.

“Coming up.” She went to the bar.

“So Lorelai, how are you feeling?” Emily asks her daughter.

“Um, well, I'm tipsy but just short of seeing pink elephants,” Lorelai explains her current state.

“No, I mean about you getting married. It's only a week away.” She made it clear.

“I'm fine. Everything's fine. I figured once I got the shoes to match the dress, the rest was just gravy.” She ate a pretzel.

“I must say, I admire your composure. The week before my wedding, I was a wreck.” Emily told her.

“So was I, before all of mine.” Miss Patty nods.

“How many was that?” Sookie asked.

“Well, uh, there was Sinjin, John, Sergio, Sinjin. Three men, four times.” She used her fingers to count.

“Do you regret any of them?” Anna asked.

“Well, Sinjin was a let down the second time, but he was my Burton and I was his Taylor. Just wish I could've found a little Mike Todd there in the middle.” Miss Patty put her fingers together to show how little she needed Mike. 

“You know, I can't believe it was 34 years ago that I married Richard. I remember it so distinctly.” She looks up at the ceiling with a dreamy look on her face.

“Ooh, this is gonna be a romantic story.” Sookie claps her hands. Anna perks up to hear it.

“My stomach was not my friend. It was full of butterflies, I couldn't eat a bite the whole week.” Emily remembers how nervous but excited she was. 

“Hmm, what a bummer.” Lorelai kept eating the table snacks.

“I was actually weak in the knees. Trembling all the time, can you imagine?” She was such a mess, she barely got anything done that week.

“Really?” Rory smiled.

“When I wasn't actually with Richard, I was thinking about him. Constantly. Imagining what he was doing, was he thinking about me? Making up little scenarios in my head about how we'd run into each other accidentally at the club. He would be playing golf and I would walk by and he would be so distracted that he'd completely miss the ball. Silly.” It was endearing how she looked like she was still daydreaming about those moments.

“It's sweet.” Sookie smiled.

“I was in love.” Emily drank her Manhattan.

“It is wonderful to be in love.” Michel sighs.

“But the thing I remember most was that for the entire week before my wedding, I'd wait until my mother went to sleep, and I'd sneak out of bed and I'd put on my wedding dress and my tiara and my gloves, and I would stare at myself in the mirror and think how very safe I felt. How very right and wise and honored.” She looked at the group that was smiling at her. “This is a very good drink. I highly recommend it.” 

“Okay, I have got to make a call.” Sookie took her phone out of her purse.

“Are you calling Jackson?” Miss Patty asked.

“No. Well yes, but it's only because I need to pick up something I left at his house, that if it's still there, I should. . .hi honey, it's me.” She got up from the table.

“And who are you writing to?” Emily looked over at Rory, who had her pager out.

“I just want to see if Dean's around.” Rory shrugs.

“And thinking about you?” Emily gave her a knowing smile. Rory blush as she finishes her page.

“Oh no, not you too.” Miss Patty looks over at Lorelai digging in her purse.

“No, it's just..it's…I'll be quick.” She walks away from the table.

“I’m going to shake my thing.” Michel got up to dance.

“What about you? Don’t want to see if Tristan is thinking of you?” Emily asked. Rory and Miss Patty looked alarmed.

“He broke up with me. He was tired of being in a commitment. Sorry, I didn’t tell you but it was never the right time. The last couple Friday nights have been so good, I didn’t want to bring them down.” She explains knowing that her Grandmother would be hurt being the last to know.

“That’s good to hear. You’ll find someone better.” Emily had been hearing the trouble he was getting into. She was glad that her granddaughter no longer had ties to him. 

“Thanks.” She felt silly not mentioning it sooner when she took it so well. 

“Hey.” Lorelai came back to the table.

“Hey.” Sookie came back soon after.

“Did Michal leave?” She wonders.

“Nope. He said he had to shake his thing.” Miss Patty nods to the man dancing by himself. Soon a few drag queens join him, making him uncomfortable. 

“I’m going to dance too.” Anna got up to join them. She giggled as Liza Minnelli twirled her around.

* * *

Lorelai is sitting at the table balancing her checkbook. Rory is at the counter, pouring herself a glass of orange juice. “I can't believe that school is already starting.” Anna was sitting across from her mom, getting her planner ready for the new school year.

“Ugh. I used to hate school starting. I once flipped the pages back in a calendar my mom kept in the kitchen and tried to convince her it was June and not September.” Lorelai remembers thinking she would be able to fool her every year.

“Didn't work?” Rory put the orange juice carton back in the fridge.

“Hmm, oddly enough.” She shrugs.

“I got an interesting call today.” Rory sits at the table.

“Oh yeah, who?” She asked.

“Dad.” She told her. Anna looked up, knowing what she was about to bring up.

“Cool. How is he? I..I..I talked to him last night.” She mutters.

“He mentioned that.” Anna nods.

“Yeah, I was about to mention it myself.” She lied.

“That's quite a coincidence,” Rory said, even though she didn't buy it.

“Did I not mention it last night?” She asked.

“No, I would have remembered that.” Anna laughs.

“I could've sworn I did.” She shrugs.

“Why'd you call him?” Rory asked.

“Oh, just to check-in.” She looked down at her checkbook.

“At your bachelorette party?” Anna pushed her eyebrows together.

“Seemed as good a time as any.” She kept her eyes down.

“To catch up on calls?” Rory pushed on.

“Yeah, pretty much.” She looks up at them to smile.

“Seems like a weird time to call someone that you didn’t even invite to the wedding.” Anna points out. 

“Did he call just to fink on me?” She put the pen down.

“No. He wanted to see what's up with you. He thought it was weird too.” Rory defends her father.

“Heaven forbid I ever use the phone again.” She threw her hands in the air.

“Was it when you told us you were calling Max?” Rory asked.

“Somewhere around there.” She closed the checkbook.

“Why would you let us assume you were calling Max?” Anna asked.

“Honey, someday when you're a little older you will be introduced to something that is extremely seductive but fickle. A fair-weather friend who seems benign but packs a wallop like a donkey kick and that is the Long Island iced tea. The Long Island iced tea makes you do things that you normally wouldn't do, like lifting your skirt in public or calling someone you normally wouldn't call at really weird times.” She explains the effects of strong alcohol.

“I'm not looking forward to meeting the Long Island iced tea.” Rory smiled.

“I'd definitely walk the other way.” Lorelai wished she did last night.

“Dad said, he wants to see you happy,” Anna told her. 

“I know.” She nods.

“And we really want you to be happy.” She points to herself and Rory.

“I know, sweetie.” She nods again.

“You are happy about all this, aren't you?” She leaned in to ask.

“Don't I seem happy?” She counters.

“That’s not an answer.” Anna sighs.

“I’m happy.” She smiled.

“Okay, I’ll be in my room.” She got up to take her planner up to her room. She forgot her school calendar up there anyway. Rory went to her room to read.

* * *

“You need to pack.” Rory came into Anna’s room. 

“What?” She looked up from her magazine.

“Mom, calling off the wedding. She wants to go on a road trip to avoid having to face everything.” She explains.

“That's what the phone call to dad was about. She knew she wasn’t ready.” She got up to grab her duffle bag.

“Yeah, we're going at five in the morning. I got to finish packing. Bring a swimsuit, just in case.” She walks out of the room.

* * *

They were in the jeep driving through an empty Stars Hollow. “Wow, totally deserted.” Rory thought there would be some people getting their shops ready for the day.

“We're the last ones left.” Lorelai turned onto the main street.

“So, are we almost there?” Rory smiled.

“We're almost there and nowhere near it. All that matters is we're going.” Lorelai looks ahead.

“We're practically gone already.” Anna smiled in the backseat.

“Look out world.” They stop at the red light and stare at it, waiting for it to change.

“Damn Taylor,” Anna cursed the new traffic light.


	25. The Road Trip to Harvard

“Ah. No music. I can't believe we forgot to bring tunes.” Lorelai groans.

“Do you realize that none of us has the vaguest idea where we are?” Rory looked down at the map.

“What is a road trip without tunes?” She grumbles ignoring her daughter’s concerns.

“The sun is directly behind us.” Rory looks out the window.

“Why did we bring lawn chairs?” Anna grumbles when she has to move around to remove the leg of one from her back.

“Never been in this car for any extended period of time without playing AC/DC.” Lorelai went on.

“I have no idea which way it's going.” She looks around for the sun.

“Does anyone want water?” Anna reaches back to open the cooler and grab a water bottle. 

“I need my Highway to Hell.” Lorelai needed some music to keep her up when the teens went to sleep.

“It's right out the windshield there.” Rory points at the sun.

“I’ll take that as a no.” She closed the cooler so the ice wouldn’t melt.

“There's nothing on the radio but Top 40 and Christian Rock. Christian Rock, there's an oxymoron for you. I need my tunes.” She slammed her hand down on the steering wheel.

“Stop complaining about the tunes!” Rory yells.

“Stop complaining about our whereabouts!” She shouts.

“Well, my complaint is legitimate, yours is infantile.” She compared their problems.

“Okay, you're right.” She turns on the radio. 

“Ew no,” Anna reached forward to turn off the country music.

“We have to figure out where we're going.” Rory insisted.

“No, we don't.” Their mother shook her head.

“Mom,” Rory said sternly.

“The point of this is to be spontaneous. To drive and land someplace we've never been and never expected to be.” Lorelai explains the purpose of this trip.

“Sounds risky,” Rory said.

“Sounds like the start of a horror movie or a bad comedy,” Anna commented. 

“Sounds exciting.” Lorelai corrected them.

“Serendipity has never been kind to us.” Rory pointed out how things normally backfired on them.

“Ah, yes, but I talked to serendipity on the phone last night. She feels bad about how she's treated us in the past. We had a nice chat. It's all gonna be different now.” She smiles.

“What did that sign say? It says, don't or death on it.” Rory looked back at the sign they passed.

“Relax.” Lorelai sighs.

“We're doomed!” Anna and Rory cried.

“Wrong. We're being guided by fate.” Lorelai spoke in a matter of fact kind of way.

“Everything is fate. So, for all, we know she’s guiding us to our deaths.” Anna felt like her death was going to be impaled by one of these lawn chairs when her mom made an abrupt stop.

“Be quiet,” Lorelai turned around to hush her daughter.

“I think we're lost.” Rory looks hopeless out the window.

“We can't be lost. We don't know where we're going.” Lorelai laughs.

“You're going to stop before we drive into the Atlantic Ocean,” Rory demands.

“I'll try.” She shrugs.

“At least we'll know where we are.” Rory tried to look on the bright side.

“Unless it's the Pacific.” She turns on the radio.

“Coming up, a three-song superset from Hootie and the Blowfish.” The radio jockey announces.

“Aghhh!!!” The Gilmore Girls scream.

* * *

They were at a roadside food stand. “You know what, I love road food,” Lorelai said.

“I love it too.” Rory nods.

“Not that it says much we like all food.” Anna looks at the food stands that she assumes were for truckers because it was out in the middle of nowhere.

“I mean, what can be better than what they serve at a Haden's Nut House?” Lorelai looks at the bag of nuts Rory had in her hand.

“Unless you don't like nuts,” Rory says.

“As if those people exist. You know, if I was in a rock band touring and stuff, I'd make the bus driver stop at every Haden's Nut House we pass.” Lorelai opens the Jeep to get in.

“Wow, your behind the music is gonna be really wild.” Rory got in.

“Something tells me, you would never make it to any show on time.” Anna squeezed her way into the back seat.

Lorelai pulled the jeep out and drove down the road. “Okay, so if we continue on the way we've been going…who are you calling?” Rory looks at her mom who was dialing the phone.

“Uh, Sookie.” She put the phone to her ear.

“Now?” Rory asked.

“Uh, well, I didn't get a chance to call her before we left so she doesn't know about the…” She didn’t need to finish her sentence.

“Oh.” Her daughters let out.

“Yeah.” She nods.

“You okay?” Rory asked.

“Oh, I guess. It's just, um…Hi Sookie, it's me.” Lorelai spoke to her friend when she picked up. They listened as their mom gave Sookie the bad news and told her to spread it around town.

Lorelai hangs up the phone to see one of her daughter’s betraying her. “That had better not be a map.”

“I'm sorry, but I'm openly defying your no map policy.” Rory apologizes in the most sorry, not sorry way possible.

“Rory.” She gasped.

“Mom, it's gonna be dark in a couple of hours and I don't want to sleep in the car,” Rory argues.

“Oh my god, I didn’t even think of that. I can not sleep back here. I can barely sit back here. We need to find a motel or something.” Anna leaned forward to look at the map also. 

“Ugh, my sense of adventure did not translate to my offsprings.” She sighs in disappointment.

“Now, to the best of my map reading abilities, we're headed towards Portsmouth, New Hampshire.” She pointed down at where they were.

“Portsmouth. Huh.” Lorelai hums.

“What?” Anna asked.

“I actually have a friend in Portsmouth. Donald, uhh, something-or-other Stein.” She couldn’t remember his last name.

“A close personal friend, huh?” Rory raised an eyebrow.

“Donald moved there a couple of years ago and opened a B&B.” She told them.

“Ughhh.” They reacted.

“No, it's actually supposed to be pretty cool.” She shook her head.

“A cool B&B?” Rory question.

“Yes.” Lorelai nods.

“That's like saying an understated Nicholas Cage movie.” Rory didn’t believe her.

“Listen, I myself am not usually a fan of the B&B, but Donald's place is different,” Lorelai told them.

“Who cares as long as we got somewhere to sleep.” Anna would go anywhere to lay down and take a nap. 

“Every room is decorated in a different weird style for a different century.” She remembers Donald explaining his concept.

“That is kinda cool.” Rory agrees.

“Okay, let's go.” Lorelai nods.

“Let's call,” Rory argues.

“Let's go,” Lorelai repeats.

“Let's call,” Rory repeats herself also. Anna groans in the back at them having this argument.

“Sense of adventure.” Lorelai sings.

“Let's go.” Rory sighs.

“Yes!” Anna cheers.

* * *

They walk into the B&B carrying their bags. A blonde woman is sitting behind the front desk. “Hello there.”

“Hi.” Lorelai smiles.

“Would you like to ring the bell?” She points to the bell sitting on top of her desk.

“What?” Lorelai asked.

“Would you like to ring the bell, you, or your daughters?” She keeps pointing at it.

“I don't understand.” She didn’t see why she would need to ring the bell.

“I'm not usually sitting here when guests arrive, so people ring the bell and they love to ring the bell, and you didn't get to ring the bell.” She explained the question.

“I got this.” Anna rings the bell.

“Well done.” The lady smiled at her.

“Thank you.” She smiled.

“Uh, do you have a room available?” Lorelai asked.

“Yes, we most certainly do, you lucky pretty things you.” She stood up.

“See they have a room.” Lorelai smiled at her daughters.

“Good.” Rory nods.

“Um, does Donald happen to be here?” She asked about her friend.

“Oh no no, I bought this place from Donald last year. It's my place now. I'm LaDonn.” She introduced herself.

“Hi. Oh, yes, I noticed it was a little different. Actually, very different.” She looks around the palace.

“Oh, did you see it before?” She asked.

“Pictures,” Lorelai remembers the photos he sent.

“Well, it was wacky, just like Donald. It was fun, you know, but just a little too woo-woo. It was just too eclectic. I don't care for eclectic things. I don't think B&B-ers do either.” She checks them in on her paper.

“No, you wouldn't want anything out of the normal,” Lorelai said sarcastically.

“Okay, room number 3 is all yours. Welcome to the Cheshire Cat.” She hands Lorelai a key on a chain.

“Nice name. I'm gonna consult with my daughters for just one second.” She pulls her children away from the desk. “We must leave this place immediately.”

“And sleep where?” Rory asked.

“Uh, a hollow tree, a riverbank, I don't care.” She wasn’t staying in this creepy place.

“Mom, I'm tired and I'm starving.” Rory sighs.

“Okay, she's named the place after an Alice in Wonderland character. This is my worst nightmare.” She holds up the keychain that had the cat on it.

“And dying of exposure in a Jeep is mine,” Rory whispers.

“I love Alice in Wonderland. I hope the rooms are themed around it.” Anna said even though nothing in the lobby gave a hint of that.

“Okay, okay.” Lorelai nods. They walk back to LaDonn. “So, just point the way to room three.” 

“I'll take you there myself. Let me just grab your bags.” She walks around the desk to grab their bags.

“Oh, we can do that.” Rory didn’t want her to hurt herself carrying their heavy bags.

“No no no no no, you are my guests. I won't hear of it. There you go. Do you wanna ring the bell? You haven't rung the bell.” She looks back at the other women who didn’t get to.

“Maybe some other time,” Rory said. Lorelai shook her head.

“Follow me.” She walks to the staircase. “Watch out for Sammy.” She told them.

“Wowsie wowza.” Lorelai looks down at the pet. 

“Hi, Sammy.” Anna pet the fat gray cat.

“That's either Sammy or the cat that ate Sammy,” Rory whispers.

They walk up the steps past the cat. LaDonn walks into room three carrying the bags, followed by the Gilmore Girls.

“Aghhh!” Lorelia had an involuntary reaction to seeing the room. There was a yellow flowery wallpaper that matched the bed, lamp, and everything in the room. It was too much of the same ugly thing.

“What is it, dear?” LaDonn looked over her shoulders.

“Uhh, there's just a lot…” Lorelai tried to explain.

“A lot of flowers.” Rory finished the sentence.

“Yeah, like a ton of flowers.” Anna looks around the room.

“A plethora of flowers.” Lorelai nods.

“A load of flowers.” Rory couldn’t describe it any other way nicely. 

“Thank you! I get so many compliments for this room.” LaDonn took their reaction as a compliment somehow even though their faces were shocked and horrified.

“Yeah, are they moving?” For a second Lorelai thought she was having a stroke.

“It looks like it, doesn't it? There's foil in the paper and it gives it that illusion. Isn't it terrific?” She touched the wallpaper.

“Unbelievable.” Lorelai walks into the room. Rory and Anna slowly did the same.

“B&B-ers love a peaceful setting so that they can unwind from their hectic lives. What business are you in, dear?” She asked Lorelai.

“Oh, me? Uh, publishing.” She lied.

“How interesting.” She nods.

“Mm.” Lorelai hummed hoping she wouldn't ask too many questions.

“Now if you need anything, you just ring down or come down 'cause I love company. And, oh, I don't want to forget to give you our activity list. Never a dull moment around here.” She hands her a piece of paper.

“Thanks, LaDonn,” Lorelai says to the woman's back as she walks away.

“Yes, thank you.” Anna and Rory echo. LaDonn closes the door on her way out.

“Okay, I think we just found the first room in the history of the world that would've made Liberace say Whoa. Step back. No one's that gay.” Lorelia couldn’t tear her eyes away from the ugly wallpaper.

“Please, gays have better taste than this.” Anna shook her head.

“Oh, look. This is a book that past guests have written in.” Rory picked up a big book that was open on the desk. “'This room made my soul soar.'” 

“Ugh.” Lorelai gags.

“She wrote that herself.” Anna stares at the moving flowers on the wall. “Do you think she wanted people to feel like they were in The Yellow Wallpaper?”

“That would make her an evil genius.” Rory looks at her mom who was already acting like she was going out of her mind.

“Alright, enough grossness. Let's go eat.” Lorelai took the book for her hands and put it back on the desk.

“Oh, food. I'm starving.” Rory agrees. They start to walk down the steps when Lorelai puts her arm out to stop them.

“What?” Anna asked why they stopped.

“Dentists. Boston dentists. Cocktail hour at the Cheshire Cat.” Lorelai points to the people downstairs in the living room.

“So?” Rory asked.

“So our exit is blocked.” She didn’t see a way they could get to the door without being noticed.

“Let's just rush past them,” Anna suggested.

“Too risky.” She shook her head.

“They're not assassins.” Rory scoffs.

“Rory, if they catch us they'll clamp onto us like leeches, and you know what that means,” Lorelai asked.

“What?” Rory wonders.

“Chitchat. Stomach-churning, mind-numbing, soul-deadening chitchat.” She groans thinking about it.

“Mom, I'm starving. I'm going down there, you can stay here.” Rory points down the steps.

“You're that hungry, huh?” She asked.

“Mom, all we ate were nuts. So, yes we are that hungry?” Anna nods along with her sister.

“Hungry enough to answer a hundred probing questions but only slightly differentiated from each other about Chilton, life in a small town, and your hunky hunky boyfriend? Why don't you have a boyfriend?” She asked her daughters making them walk back to the room.

* * *

Lorelai sits on the bed looking through her purse while Rory is in the bathroom. Anna was sitting at the desk drawing flowers that resembled those from Alice in Wonderland in the guest book.

“Ohh, ahh, I struck gold!” She pulled something out of her purse.

“What is it?” Rory pops out of the bathroom.

“Certs.” She looks at the mint closely.

“Let me catch my breath.” Rory sarcastically rolled her eyes.

“I cannot for the life of me remember the last time I bought Certs.” She looks up at the ceiling.

“Which would make those really old.” Rory sat down on the bed.

“Please don’t eat it,” Anna begs her mom.

“Fuzzy.” Lorelai puts it back in her purse. They move to sit at the head of the bed. They could hear music coming from downstairs.

“Perfect.” Rory sighs.

“A nice capper to the day.” Lorelai gave a bitter laugh.

“In the course of three hours, they've participated in every insane B&B group activity known to man.” Rory hit the bed.

“Who wants to spend their vacation with strangers?” Anna wonders.

“Let's just hope they finish with a mass suicide.” Lorelai hugs her legs to her chest.

“We get cranky when we're hungry.” Rory pointed out.

“Well, plus we're above everyone else on the planet.” Lorelai shrugs.

“Clearly.” Rory smiled. “So what do you want to do?”

“I don't know. We could go to sleep.” She figures the faster they go to sleep the faster they would be out of here.

“Mm, it's 8:23.” Rory looks at the clock.

“Good Lord.” Lorelai and Anna groan.

“I'm not really sleepy,” Rory told them.

“I’m not either, which is weird because we’ve been up since five.” For half the day Anna felt like passing out but now that she was in bed she was wide awake.

“Me neither. We could sing.” Lorelai suggested.

“Sing?” Anna and Rory asked.

“Yeah, we could sing Anarchy in the UK at the top of our lungs.” She thought of a song that no one downstairs would approve of.

“Oh, that would be good. Or, uh, we could talk.” Rory suggested what she had wanted to do since her mom told her she was calling off the wedding.

“Oh, okay.” Lorelai hesitated. “What about?”

“Oh, I don't know. Umm, Max?” She tried to be casual about it.

“I’m going to take a shower.” Anna got up to avoid this fight. She grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom. Even the shower couldn’t drown out their yelling. Rory likes Max so much that she couldn’t see the obvious fact in front of her like Anna could. Their mother was ashamed to say she didn’t have a solid reason. Max was perfect on paper for her, but she didn’t feel that strongly about him. 

* * *

The next morning, Lorelai sits on a trunk at the edge of the bed. Anna was at the desk drawing the blue caterpillar sitting on the mushroom, smoking his hookah. She was going to make it so they could write their statement in his smoke.

Rory walks out of the bathroom. “What's with the face?” She asked her mother.

“Hmm, they're taller.” She stares at the wallpaper.

“Not this again.” She groans.

“There's more of them.” She went on.

“Mom, the flowers on the wallpaper are not growing or reproducing.” Rory tied a jacket around her waist.

“Okay, the statement is ready to write.” Anna finishes her drawing. Lorelai got up to write the thought she had about this room.

“Wait a minute.” Rory tried to stop her, but it was too late. “Satanic forces are at work here. Mom.” She read her mom’s words.

“She's going to rip out my drawing. I've been working hard on that.” Anna glares.

“Let’s see if I can change it here. Sat and forever am at work here.” Rory fixed it the best she could.

“That doesn't make any sense.” Lorelai shook her head.

“And it doesn't invoke the Dark Prince so I think it's preferable.” She closed the book.

“Whatever.” She thought hers was better and true.

“Hey?” Rory asked.

“What?” Lorelai looks at her. 

“Last night?” She wonders.

“Oh, we're good.” Lorelai nods.

“Okay.” Rory smiled. Anna smiled too, happy that they were okay. If not, it would feel like a highway to hell when they were stuck in the jeep together.

“You know what isn't good?” Lorelai looks over at Anna.

“What?” She asked.

“I ate the fuzzy Certs.” She rubs her stomach.

“Gross!” Anna crunches her nose.

“They tasted like keys.” She told them.

“Okay, enough. I have got to eat. Do you think the coast is clear downstairs?” Rory points to the floor.

“Let's check the schedule.” Lorelia got up to look at the paper she was given. “Early morning nature walk, 7:30. Regional history talk, 8:15, bluppity blah bah bah bah. We're in luck. Breakfast just ended and the arts and crafts workshop doesn't begin for another thirteen minutes.” 

“We've got a window!” Anna stood up.

“It must be when they all shower.” Lorelia nods.

“Grab your bag!” Rory ran over to hers. They grab their bags and run out of the room. They were rushing towards the door and didn’t see LaDonn and some guests standing by the window.

“Hello, strangers!” LaDonn calls out to them.

“Uhh, geez.” Lorelai cried.

“We've all been so worried about you three.” The owner told them.

“What are you people doing?” Lorelai turns around. Anna and Rory put a fake smile on before doing the same.

“We're watching hummingbirds,” LaDonn told them.

“They're still out there if you wanna scooch in.” A lady points to a free space.

“They're the darndest things. Flap their wings a hundred times a second. It's an engineering marvel.” A man explains to them.

“That was not on the freaking list.” Lorelai was upset that her perfect escape was ruined.

“We don't put things like this on the freaking list, because the delights of nature aren't on any kind of time schedule.” LaDonn smiled. 

“No, Lordy.” Lorelai sighs.

“So push in some chairs. We're gonna make some fresh scones.” The lady told them. They perk up at the food being mentioned.

“Yeah, they're for tea this afternoon. I just brought out the first test batch. Have a taste.” She points at the basket.

Anna sat down not giving her family much of a choice but to follow her lead. “A taste would not be bad.” Rory sat down next to her.

“Uh, maybe just a quick taste.” Lorelai hurried to sit down when the good smell hit her.

A couple joins them at the table. “So, LaDonn says you're in publishing.” The lady smiled at Lorelai.

“Huh?” Lorelai didn’t remember her lie right away.

“Publishing, you're in publishing?” The lady said, thinking that Lorelai must not have heard her.

“Oh yes, I am.” She nods.

“Books, huh? You should find a field with less paperwork.” The man's jokes.

“Good one.” She reaches for another scone.

“Mmm! Hey!” Rory and Anna grumbled.

“You have two, I still have one!” She said with her mouth full.

“So, uh, publishing?” The lady asked again.

“Mm-hmm. Yes, I do publish. Um, it's kind of a dry line of work, not much to talk about.” She shrugs. 

“Who wants to talk about work on vacation anyways.” Anna tried to help her mom.

“Oh, nonsense. It's fascinating.” LaDonn waved off the hints they were giving.

“So what kind of books do you publish?” The lady asked when the owner walked away.

“Umm, mainly youth-oriented ones.” Lorelai hopes that they’d lose interest.

There was no hope of that when the lady smiled, “Children's books?”

“Sure.” Lorelai nods.

“Oh, any that we've heard of?” She asked.

“Probably not.” She shook her head.

“No, wait, please. Give me some titles. I'll write them down and then when I get home, I'll look them up. Dave, do you have your space pen?” She put on her glass and took some paper out from her purse before turning to her husband.

“Do you have to ask?” He pulled out a pen from his shirt pocket. 

“Oh, he loves his space pen.” She laughs. 

“They write underwater.” The man told them.

“Cool.” Rory wondered why anyone would need to write underwater.

“So, what are the titles?” The woman looks at Lorelai.

“Well, there's um, Goodnight, Spoon and um, The Horse that Wanted to Bark.” She spat out the first things she thought of.

“Oh, I think I've read that to my grandson. The horse learns to bark, and then he. . . oh, what happens at the end?” The lady told LaDonn who joined their table.

“He dies.” Lorelai had enough of the peppy people.

“But he learned to bark though, so it's actually an upper.” Rory tried to save it.

The lady laughed it off before moving onto the next question. “So, where are your offices?” 

“They're in the umm…in the building with the uhh, over on the road…would you guys excuse me for just a second? I have to make a very important call concerning publishing.” She grabs her cellphone from her purse as she stands up.

“Oh, well that's just fine. It'll give us a chance to get to know your lovely daughters here.” LaDonn points at them making their eyes go wide.

“They’re so quiet. But we'll change all that.” The lady said, making the group laugh.

“Mom, you promised not to do any business while on vacation.” Rory grabs her mom’s arm.

“Honey, publishing waits for no man. Gotta keep the presses pressing.” She walks away.

“So, tell us about your school.” They smile at them making Anna grab Rory’s hand from under the table.

They answer the question as politely as they could even when they got personal. When they found out Anna was single, the lady squealed. “We have a son just a bit older than you.”

“He's not good enough for her.” The husband shook his head.

“Oh, Dave. He's a freshman at Brown.” She sighs at her husband before smiling at Anna. 

“He majors in MTV.” Dave jokes.

“Oh, you're horrible!” She slapped her husband's arm.

“Honey, you don’t even know what she likes.” He reminds her.

“What is your type?” The woman asked.

“Mom! I saved you a scone, you love me right?” Anna grabbed her mom’s arm when she came back to the table.

“Uh, sorry everybody. I'm gonna have to drag them away now.” Lorelai smiled at the table. Anna and Rory grab their bags and pull their mom away.

“Lovely talking to you dear. Oh, so cute.” They waved to the teens.

“I now have abandonment issues,” Rory grumbles to their mom once they are back in the lobby.

“I had to make a call.” She told them.

“You left us hanging. I almost got married off.” Anna exaggerates.

“I owe you one.” She admits.

“Big time.” Anna and Rory say.

“Alright. Well, you're out now, what do you wanna do?” She changes the subject.

“Kill you,” Rory said with no hesitation.

“And?” She asked.

“I don't know. What do you wanna do?” Anna looks between her mother and sister.

“Bounce tennis balls off of Sammy?” Lorelai looks over at the fat cat.

“No not the fat kitty.” Anna shook her head.

“Why don't you pull out the map you're hiding?” Lorelai looks over at Rory.

“I'm not hiding a map.” She denies. Lorelai and Anna stare at her. “Well, I didn't want to drive around aimlessly again today.” She pulls out the map.

“I got it, I got it. So what's near?” Lorelai and Anna look at the map.

“Um, Concord.” Rory read.

“What is that, like look at grapes?” Lorelai scoffs.

“Manchester.” She told her.

“Uh, been there, done that.” Lorelai waved.

“You've never been there.” Anna rolls her eyes.

“Well, I feel like I have.” She told her.

“Salem,” Rory suggested.

“A gravesite of innocent women that got slaughtered by a paranoid town.” Anna shook her head.

“Boston, Newton, Needham…” Rory went on to name cities near them.

“Oh, go go go go back.” Lorelai stops her.

“What? Boston, Newton?” She looked at her mother.

“I know where we're going.” She walks to the door. 

“Where are we going?” Rory asked.

“You will love it.” She smiled.

“Well, if you tell me where we're going I can chart a course and I can…” She folds up her map. Lorelai walks over and crumbles up the map. “You're folding it wrong!” She cried.

“Is it smaller?” She asked.

“Yes.” She looks at her ruined map.

“Then it's not wrong.” She hands it back to her. “Let's go.” She walks to the door with Anna. She looks over her shoulder when she realizes Rory wasn’t following her. “I will get you a new one when we get there.” They walk out of the door.

“Where are we going?” Rory ran after her. 

* * *

They were standing in front of the entrance gate to Harvard. “I don't believe it.” Rory stared up in awes.

“Believe it, 'cause there it is.” She smiled at her daughter’s smiling face.

“Harvard University.” She sighs.

“It's really real.” Anna watches the college students walking by.

“It looks just like the pictures.” Rory stares in.

“Beautiful.” Lorelai nods.

“What are we doing here?” Rory asked.

“We are beholding your future.” She waved her hands in front of her.

“It's big,” Rory noted.

“You have a big future.” Lorelai nods.

“I can't believe it. I'm actually standing outside of Harvard.” She gushes.

“Come on.” Lorelai hooks an arm with her daughter’s.

“Wait. Come on where?” Rory asked.

“Inside.” She nods.

“We can't go inside.” She shook her head.

“Why, is there a force field or something around the place?” Lorelai scoffs.

“This is Harvard.” Rory reminds them where they were.

“Come on, Rory. We came all the way here, we have to go inside.” Anna tried to pull her sister but she wouldn’t budge.

“This is Harvard. You can't just go inside. You need a guide.” She read all about it, she knew how it works.

“I'll be your guide.” Lorelai points to herself.

“What do you know about Harvard?” Rory never saw her mom read more than a pamphlet about the place.

“I know this. Look, there's Harvard.” She points at the gate. 

“Mom.” She whines.

“Hey, don't you want to see it? Huh? The place where you'll be living and studying and developing very naïve but pretentious world views that will come crashing down the minute you graduate?” She didn’t paint a pretty picture but it seemed to tempt her daughter.

“Yeah, I do.” She nods.

“So? Come on, you know you want to. All the other kids are doing it.” She sways her side to side.

“Harvard.” Rory sighs as they walk in.

* * *

“Wow! Harvard is over 300 years old.” Lorelai read from the guidebook they got at the gift shop.

“Founded in 1636.” Rory knew that since she decided she was going to Harvard as a child.

“That means that almost everyone who ever went to Harvard is dead now. Are you sure you still want to go here?” She teases.

“Yes, I'm sure.” She nods.

Anna grabbed the book to read about Harvard. “They developed the pacemaker here. Also, discovered how electromagnetism and radioactivity are two manifestations of the same force and postulated the existence of a charmed quark. I was wondering who did that.”

“The smarties at Harvard.” Rory brags.

Lorelai grabs the book back from Anna. “Holy smokes. They get an average of 18,000 applicants every year and only 2,000 get in. Those are not good odds.”

“Mom.” Rory whines.

“No no no, you're different. Past graduates. Henry James…isn't that a beer?” She read a name.

“And a novelist. Go on.” Rory rolled her eyes.

“John Adams. That's a beer!” Lorelai points at the name.

“Our second president. He's very in right now.” Rory laughs.

“W.E.B. Du Bois, Yo-Yo Ma. Oh cool! Fred Gwynn.” She stopped at the name she recognized.

“Who?” Rory asked.

“Herman Munster. Now I'm impressed.” She laughs.

“Do you want anything?” Rory points at the coffee vendor.

“Yeah, a nice cold Henry James.” Lorelai orders.

“Or some coffee?” Rory offers.

“Or some coffee.” Anna nods.

“I'm ordering coffee at Harvard.” Rory giggles as she stands in line. 

Lorelai and Anna read a bulletin board. “Hey, there's people looking for roommates. Tons of them. Wanted, girl to share a two-bedroom apartment located on a quiet street, quiet building, so a quiet roomie is a must. Join a convent and cloister yourself, you loser.” Lorelai points at a paper.

“You say that but Rory could be her roommate.” Anna pointed out.

“Mom, Anna, it's gonna be two years before I go to Harvard. These people will have roommates or have graduated by then.” She walks over to them.

“Who says these are for you?” Lorelai turns to her.

“Who are they for?” Rory pushed her eyebrows together.

“Me. If you're gonna live in a dorm, I need a room nearby so I can come to visit. I’m going to be looking for an apartment in Philadelphia too.” She nodded at Anna. 

“How often are you gonna visit?” Rory asked.

“I don't know, every other week. I’ll visit you for one week and Anna, the next week. Too much? What's too much?” She tilts her head.

Rory walks back to the vendor. “You’re going to need a lot of money for gas alone.” Anna giggles turning to the board.

A male student walks up to the bulletin board. “Man, there are a lot of postings here.”

“Oh yeah, there sure are.” Lorelai nods.

“Are you looking for a place to live?” He not so subtly checks her out.

“Uhh, maybe.” She shrugs.

“Well, there's a lot of choices. Something for everybody.” He kept the conversation going.

“Yeah, yeah. Unless you're one of those existentialists who can't really figure out what they want.” She jokes.

“Good point, good point. Hey, I think we have a class together. Contract Law, Professor Chefferson?” He told her.

“Oh yeah, Chef's class.” Lorelai was happy to be mistaken for a college student.

“Right. I've been meaning to say hi to you.” He smiles.

“Really?” Lorelai smiled.

“Yeah.” He nods.

“Oh, hi.” She waved.

“Hi.” He says back.

“Hi.” She giggles. Anna rolls her eyes at the interaction as she pretends to read the bulletin board.

“So, do you like the class?” He asked.

“Um, it's not too bad.” She shrugs.

“He's kinda got a monotone voice. If I don't cafe up he puts me right to sleep.” He gave his opinion. 

“Oh, I'm about to cafe up right now just for the hell of it.” She kids.

“Okay. So I'll see you in class. And maybe at that Phi Cap party tonight?” He vaguely asks her out.

“Ginchy!” She taps his arms. Anna had to bite her lip to stop from laughing.

“Cool. Bye.” He walks away.

“Bye.” She waves. Rory came over with the coffee. “I think I'm gonna like college! Ooh, did you hear? I used ‘existentialist’ in a sentence!”

“I heard!” She passes out the coffees.

“You also said the word ginchy.” Anna giggles.

“I know, I've always wanted to do that.” Lorelai laughs.

“It was very impressive.” Rory laughs along with them.

* * *

They were walking when Rory suddenly stopped to stare at a building. “Oh my.”

“What's this?” Anna looks up at the building.

“It's the library,” Rory told her. “The biggest library I've ever seen.”

“Uh oh. Brace yourself.” Lorelai read through the book.

“What?” Rory asked.

“This is just one of the libraries.” She told her.

“One of the libraries?” Rory gasps.

“This building is one component of a thirteen million volume collection housed in more than ninety different libraries. It's the oldest library in the United States and the largest academic library in the world. Breathe, breathe.” She stopped reading from the book when she saw Rory go still.

“I'm a failure.” Rory hung her head. 

“What?” Anna and Lorelai asked.

“I am stupid.” Rory berates herself.

“Oh stop,” Lorelai told her.

“I am uninformed and ignorant and. . .I can't even think of a second synonym for uninformed. I suck.” She felt like she was never going to be able to go here.

“Honey.” Lorelai sighs.

“Thirteen million volumes? I've read like, what, three hundred books in my entire life and I'm already sixteen? Do you know how long it would take me to read thirteen million books?” It was an impossible goal.

“All the books are for the different majors, they're not all for you.” Anna pointed out.

“Okay, but every kid coming to Harvard is inevitably reading books, and different books and I want to be able to converse intelligently with each of them and I can't do that unless I read books, at least a few from every genre and sub-genre.” She freaks out.

“Okay, come on. I'm getting you out of here.” Lorelai pulls her away from the library.

“I sleep too much.” She sighs.

“No, you don’t sleep enough.” Anna shook her head. It was summer and her sister still spent half the night studying.

“I've been frittering away my whole life.” She complained.

“You don't fritter,” Lorelai told her.

“Did I mention I suck?” She asked.

“Yes,” They nod.

“Well, I do.” She clarified.

* * *

They were walking past a dormitory. “This is a dorm? Not bad, huh?” Lorelai looks over at Rory smiling.

“Pretty, actually.” She nods.

“Come on, let's see what it looks like on the inside.” She nods toward the building.

“It says Residents Only in plain English.” Rory was ignored by her mother and sister as they walked into the building. She follows them in and down the hallways. “We're gonna get in trouble.” She warns.

“You're such a worrywart. Ooh, get in character.” She bumps them with her elbows.

“What?” They asked.

“Hey there!” Lorelai calls to two female students walking down the hall.

“Hi.” They said back.

“I'm Angie, this is Trish and Christy.” She points to herself then Rory and Anna.

“Hi.” The teen’s wave.

“How's it going?” Lorelai said.

“Not bad.” The one girl said clearly confused as to why Lorelai was talking to them.

“Oh, cool. We're just kinda hanging out between classes. We got Chef next. So, we'll probably see you at the Phi Alpha Beta thing tomorrow, right?” Lorelai spoke of the only class that she knew.

“Maybe.” The girl didn’t want Lorelai to know what she was doing.

“Yeah, I know, we're not sure either. They can be so totally lame. Gag me.” Lorelai nods.

“Yeah. See ya.” The students leave.

“You do realize that all of your college jargon comes from Happy Days and the Valley Girls song?” Rory looks at her mother in disbelief.

They stop in front of a room with the door open. “Unh! Lookie here.” Anna nods to the door.

“What?” Rory asked.

“Ooh, I wanna see a room. Hello!” Lorelai knocks on a door.

“They have pictures of their rooms on their website,” Rory told them.

“Those pictures make them look nicer than they are. Let’s see reality.” Anna peeks inside. “Coast is clear.” She nods to them. She and Lorelai walk into the room. 

“The coast is not clear.” Rory hissed at them.

“Susie!” Lorelai yelled.

“We're now officially breaking and entering,” Rory ran in after them.

“Susie!” Lorelai called out again.

“Why are you saying that?” Rory asked.

“'Cause it's our cover in case we get caught. Plus there's a thirty percent chance that the girl living in this room is named Susie. Wow, tiny.” She looks around the small room.

“It is tiny.” Anna agrees. No wonder so many people were outside.

“Your Oxford English Dictionary's gonna need a room of its own.” Lorelai teased.

“It'll fit somewhere.” Rory shrugs.

“One window, brick wall. You're gonna need a better view.” Lorelai looks out the window.

“Well, this isn't my room, to begin with.” Rory reminds her.

“At least there are two beds. Somewhere for me to sleep.” Lorelai sat on a bed.

“What about me?” Anna points to herself.

“We just can’t visit at the same time.” Lorelai reasoned.

“That would be my roommate's bed.” Rory put a stop to their silly argument.

“Oh, you don't want a roommate.” Lorelai shook her head.

“I don't think I have a choice.” Rory rolled her eyes.

“They just force someone on you?” She gasps.

“It's all part of the socializing experience,” Rory told her.

“What if it's a lemon?” Anna asked.

“Then I'm stuck with a lemon.” She shrugs.

“Hari Krishna banging a tambourine all night?” Lorelai gave an example.

“Then I have to get earplugs.” Rory has already thought about this.

“Serial killer?” Anna asked.

“Then I sleep with a gat strapped to my ankle.” Rory narrows her eyes. 

“Someone who likes Linkin Park?” Lorelai said.

“Hey!” Anna put her hands on her hips. She liked that band, she could listen to their album on repeat.

“Then I have to drop out.” Rory winks at her sister.

“Mm-hmm. Ah, look! I had these same pants back in high school.” She grabs a pair of pants off a chair.

“Can we just go now pleased?” Rory didn’t want to get caught in here.

“I'm in again.” Lorelai cheers.

“Mom.” Rory hisses.

“Okay. Just come over here and let me take a picture with you sitting at the desk.” She pulls a chair out.

“What?” Rory said even though she made her way over.

“Yeah, really get into it. Pretend like you're studying.” She pushes Rory into the seat as she grabs her camera.

“Uhh, okay.” Rory grabbed a pen and held it up.

“What… is that…you're writing in the air?” Lorelai critiques.

“Can we just take the picture?” Rory put the pen on the paper.

“Okay, okay.” She snapped a picture.

“Let’s go.” Rory orders. 

They exit the room as a girl enters. “Oh, hey Susie.” They hurry down the hallway.

* * *

They were walking down the hallway of another building. “God, these classrooms are huge.” Rory looks into the window of one.

“Better to fit those big Harvard brains.” Lorelai smiled.

They stand in the doorway of one of the lecture halls and listen. “. . . had given birth. Reckon on everything, expect everything. What sort of thought is this?”

“Depressing?” A student answers.

“On the surface, maybe. But go underneath. What is he postulating beyond fatalism?” The professors pushed on.

“Are we allowed to be hearing this?” Lorelai whispers.

“I don't know.” Rory shrugs.

“They wouldn't charge you a hundred bucks or something just for listening to part of a class?” She wonders.

“I don't think Harvard would nickel and dime people like that.” Rory shook her head.

“Hey, I'm gonna find a lady’s room. You know, sneak a smoke, see if anybody slipped an aspirin in my coke.” Lorelai walks away.

“Okay, Rizzo. I'd like to listen a little bit more.” Rory walks in. Anna followed her and took an empty seat at the back. Rory drops her empty coffee cup causing everyone to turn around to see what the noise was.

“In or out?” The professor asked.

“Excuse me?” She asked.

“If you're going to take the class, you have to take a seat.” He told her.

“Oh, uhh, okay. Sorry.” She sat down next to Anna.

“Okay, where were we?” He went back to his lecture. 

Anna was bored out of her mind, but Rory couldn't have been more excited. She had a big smile as she gave her opinion. “That's an interesting point, Professor, but I'm not sure I agree with it. That's because stoicism was not about giving up things, of money and luxuries and stuff.”

“That's right. By the time he was in his early forties, Seneca had earned enough money to acquire villas, farms, he ate well, he loved expensive furniture, but he didn't consider that a non-philosophical way to live.” The teacher agrees with her.

“It's all kind of relative though,” Rory said.

“Oh, here we go.” The student in front of her sighs.

“What?” She asked.

“We can't get through a class without debating relativism.” He told her.

“I just meant that luxury to some is not necessarily luxury to others.” Rory offers her opinion.

“Yeah, but who can live in luxury that doesn’t?” Anna puts her two cents in. 

“A better subject for another time.” The professor wanted to get them back on track.

“Oh sorry.” Rory apologizes for them.

“No, no, your point is well taken, but it's different from the matter at hand. What we're talking about is Seneca's choosing the better, more comfortable of two options while remaining a stoic.” He went on with his lesson plan. 

The girls looked to see their mom was back. Rory patted the guy in front of her shoulder. “Thanks. This was fun.” He looked at her confused as they walked out. “Did you see me?” Rory asked after she closed the door.

“Yes.” Lorelai nods.

“I was in college.” Rory bounces in excitement as they walk down the hallway.

“It was amazing!” Lorelai couldn’t believe it when she saw her.

“Did I look like I belonged?” Rory asked.

“Completely. You're a natural” Anna nods. 

“I can't even remember how it happened. I just sort of got swept up and then the teacher asked a question, and before I knew it…” She couldn’t help but jump in when she got the chance.

“You were blowing them away.” Lorelai smiled.

“Well, I don't know if I was blowing them away but suddenly I was talking and I couldn't stop.” Rory still had adrenaline running through her veins.

“I know that feeling.” Lorelai nods.

“College is gonna be amazing. I can't wait. I love college. I love Harvard. I love fatalism.” She ran down the hallways.

* * *

LaDonn carries their bags down the stairs while the Gilmore Girls follow. “Oh, please LaDonn, we can carry the bags,” Lorelai told her.

“Nonsense.” She shook her head.

“But they're so heavy.” Rory thought her bag alone was heavy and this woman was carrying three bags downstairs.

“I'll just get them down the stairs for you. Whew. Let me catch my breath here.” She stopped midway to breathe.

“Oh, wow! Sammy's AWOL, huh?” Lorelai pointed at the empty step.

“Hmm?” LaDonn looks up at her confused.

“Oh, Sammy. It's like the first time that she hasn't been there on the stairs.” Anna looks down in surprise at the fat cat being gone. She wanted to give her a goodbye pet.

“What, my Sammy?” LaDonn asked.

“Yes.” Lorelai nods.

“Oh, she's rarely ever on the stairs.” She shook her head.

“Oh no, she's always right there.” Lorelai points to the step. If it wasn’t for the breathing she would assume the cat was a realistic stuffed animal.

“On the stairs?” She asked.

“Yes.” She nods.

“No, she has her favorite places, but not on the stairs.” Her owner argued.

“There has not been one moment over our entire stay when she has not been right there.” Lorelai was beginning to think this lady was crazy.

“On the stairs?” She asked again.

“Yes.” She nods.

“Oh, she's hardly ever on the stairs.” She walks down the rest of the stairs to go to the desk.

“Forget it, Jake, it's Chinatown.” Rory shook her head at her mother.

They walk to the front desk. “Everything's on your card. I hope you enjoyed your stay. Did you enjoy your stay?” LaDonn asked.

“Very much.” Lorelai nods.

“Aw, very much?” She tilts her head.

“I sat and forever am at work here,” Lorelai repeats what was written in the guest book not knowing what else to say.

“What?” LaDonn was confused.

“It was great,” Rory said.

“Sammy was my favorite part.” Anna smiled.

“Well, there you go. Drive safely, and tell all your friends about the Cheshire Cat.” She hands them the receipt.

“Oh, you bet we will.” Lorelai gave a thumbs up.

“As soon as you leave, I'm gonna do my favorite part of the job.” LaDonn smiled.

“Oh, what's that?” Lorelai asked.

“I'm gonna read what you wrote in our guestbook.” She said, making them freeze up.

“Give us a five-minute headstart?” Lorelai blinks.

“Beg pardon?” She tilts her head.

“Thank you.” Rory sang. They pick up their bags and walk out the front door to get into the jeep, so they could get away as fast as possible.

* * *

They were driving through Stars Hollow. “You know what I love most about Harvard?” Rory looks over at her mother. 

“No, what?” Lorelai asked.

“They don't sell giant foam fingers.” She smiled. They would know they bought everything they could from the gift shop, including a model of the gate.

“No, they've got class out the wazoo. Home.” She sings when they drive past the gazebo.

“Feel like we've been gone a long time,” Rory noted. 

“You know what's weird? Every time I leave town, even for just a little while, I always expect everything to look different.” Lorelai looks around the town.

“And it never does.” Anna found it comforting. 

“It never does.” Rory nods.

They drive by townies offering sympathetic looks, including Miss Patty dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief, and Kirk with his arms wide open. “Need a hug?” 

“Patty's good.” Lorelai sighs.

“The best.” Anna nods.

* * *

They pull into their driveway. “So, what about dinner?” Lorelai asked.

“It should probably be something healthy since we've been eating junk the whole trip,” Rory suggested.

“We had lettuce on our burgers last night.” Lorelai defends herself.

“You picked it off.” Anna reminds her.

“But it left its essence.” She could still taste the lettuce juice left behind.

“There was lettuce essence on our burgers?” Rory didn’t look convinced.

“Definitely.” She nods.

“And that satisfied our vegetable requirement?” Rory asked.

“For the week.” She nods.

“We can't argue with cold hard facts.” Anna got out of the jeep, not being able to sit back there any longer.

Lorelai notices the chuppah in the front yard and stares at it. “What?” Rory asked. She follows her mom’s line of vision. “Oh, I forgot about that.”

“Me too. Well, everything's the same.” Lorelia and Rory got out of the jeep. The girls get everything out of the jeep while Lorelai walks over to the chuppah and starts to cry as she stares at it.

* * *

Lorelai is showing slides of the road trip as Emily, Anna, and Rory sit on the couch. “This is Sever Hall, one of the oldest buildings in Harvard.”

“Focus the picture Lorelai,” Emily demands.

“It is focused,” Lorelai told her.

“That's how it came out,” Rory adds on.

“It's hurting my eyes.” Emily looks at the blurry picture of a building.

“It does.” Anna agreed, now that she saw it in a big format.

“Come on Mom, they're supposed to be a little arty.” Lorelai wanted her to get excited.

“Plus she doesn't know how to use her camera,” Rory said.

“She wouldn’t let me or Rory take over camera duty,” Anna remembers telling her Rachel showed her a few tricks making Lorelai scoff.

“I've only had it for six years. I had to take the picture, so you guys could be in it.” She told them her reasons. 

“It's like I have glaucoma.” Emily looks down at the floor waiting for the clicking of the next slide to look up. “What's that?” 

“That is a Harvard squirrel,” Lorelai told her.

“Good grief.” Emily crossed her arms over her chest.

“Sitting on a Harvard rock.” Rory smiled.

“Eating a Harvard nut,” Anna adds on. 

“Doesn't he look smart?” Lorelai smiled at her best shot.

“He looks dirty. Next.” Emily waves her hand for the next slide.

“That's Rory's dorm, and part of my finger,” Lorelai said before any question could be asked.

“Mostly your finger.” Anna didn’t know why she included this shot.

“It's not my dorm yet. We just saw a dorm and figured it might be mine.” Rory corrected her.

“Why in the world do you insist on taking slides?” Emily sighs.

“I like the slides,” Lorelai said.

“But prints are so much easier, and faster to get through.” Emily put emphasis on the last part.

“That's what I hate about prints. You give people this big pile of pictures that you're so proud of and they end up just flipping through them super fast without really seeing them or giving you a chance to narrate them like you can with slides.” She loved the control it gave her.

“I stopped her from adding music,” Rory told her.

“I stopped her from putting on a one-woman play for them.” Anna read that horrible script.

“I'm eternally grateful.” Emily nods.

“I like the bigness of the slides too. Makes you feel like you're really there.” She looks at her worst shot.

“Yes, this one makes me feel just like I'm in your finger.” Emily rolls her eyes.

“Oh. You're just jealous that we didn't invite you to come along.” Lorelai shut off the machine and turned on the lights.

“Next time.” Rory nods.

“Next time you go to Harvard, you're going to do it properly, with a scheduled visit and a guide.” Emily insisted.

“I told them about the guide.” Rory gave her sister a pointed look.

“With a guide, you get the basics. We got the real-life experience of socializing, dorms, classes, and most importantly coffee.” Anna listed the things they got.

“And why would you go out of town now so soon before your wedding? Didn't your fiancé mind?” Emily looks over at her daughter. Rory and Anna shot a sympathetic look her way.

“Oh, well…” She didn’t know how to tell her the news.

“I mean, you act as if this coming weekend is just going to be business as usual and not the most important day of your life.” Emily crossed her legs and put her hands on top of her knees.

“Mom,” Lorelai spoke. 

Emily looks at her granddaughter's sad faces before asking Lorelai, “What?”

“Well, it's about this weekend Mom.” She was nervous to tell her.

“Yes?” She waited for the news.

“I should've told you before.” Lorelai sighs.

“Oh my God, you didn't!” Emily gasps.

“What?” She asked.

“You did it!” Emily put a hand over her chest.

“I did what?” She asked again.

“You eloped!” She stood up.

“Mom,” Lorelai yelled.

“I knew it! I knew you'd do anything to keep me out of this wedding.” She pointed a finger at her.

“Mom, that's not…” Lorelai shook her head.

“Well, that is just cruel, Lorelai. A mother waits and plans for this day, even your mother.” Anna cringed knowing her grandmother was going to feel like an ass when she found out.

“Yes, but…” Lorelai got cut off again.

“I bought a new dress, I got my hair done.” Emily listed.

“It looks nice.” She compliments her hair.

“And tonight you just waltz in here, torture me for hours with these ridiculous slides, only to let me know at the last possible minute…” Emily pointed at the door they came through.

“Max and I are not together anymore. The wedding is off.” She rushed her words knowing it was the only way she could get them out.

“The wedding's off?” Emily asked.

“Yes.” She nods.

“Are you sure?” She didn’t want to find out years later that they were married.

“Yes, I'm sure.” She said.

“Oh.” She sat back down.

“Mom?” Lorelai was surprised by her quiet reaction.

“Who called it off?” Emily asked.

“I did.” She said. Emily nods her head. “You're thinking you're not surprised.” 

“No, I wasn't.” She denied.

“You're thinking, Yes, I won that five bucks from Dad.” She wanted to get the drama over with.

“Who would like dessert?” Emily looked over at her grandchildren. Anna raised her hand.

“What Mom? What are you thinking? Just tell me.” Lorelai demands.

“I was thinking I guess I have to return your gift.” She told her.

“My gift?” Lorelai was shocked.

“That's right.” She nods.

“You'll have to return my gift. That's…that's what you were thinking?” She narrowed her eyes.

“That's right.” She didn’t see what was confusing about her statement.

“That's it?” Lorelai wanted to be sure.

“That's it.” She confirmed.

“Oh. So, you got me a gift already?” Lorelai smiled.

“You were getting married. Gifts are expected. It's the proper thing to do. So how's ice cream sound?” She looked at the teens.

“Ice cream sounds great.” Rory smiled.

“Chocolate if you have it.” Anna requests.

Emily walks out of the room with Lorelai following her. “So, what'd you get me, Mom?”

“That went over well.” Anna turns to Rory. 

“Better than we could have dreamed.” Rory agrees. The girls smiled as they listened to their mom and grandma playfully argue with each other.

* * *

Later that night, Lorelai, Anna, and Rory get out of the Jeep across the street from Luke's. “Hey, am I too far from the curb?” Lorelai asked.

“Oh, you're within five feet.” Rory let her know she was within her legal limit.

“Close enough for jazz.” She told them.

“What?” Her daughters look confused.

“Huh?” Lorelai waited for them to get it.

“Pick it up?” Rory asked.

“You got it.” She points a finger at her.

“Rory! Anna!” Lane runs towards them.

“Oh my God, Lane!” They ran to her.

“I'm back!” Lane cheers as they hug each other.

“I see!” Rory stood back to look at her.

“Oh, did you ever think this day would come?” Lane asked.

“I had hoped. I had dreams.” Anna smiled.

“I escaped from Korea, I'm home. Hi Lorelai.” She waved to the older woman.

“Welcome home, sweetie.” She smiled at her daughter's best friend.

“It's so amazing to be back. When I got off the plane, I kissed the tarmac.” She told them.

“Just like the Pope.” Rory nods.

“It was hot and I burned my lips.” She learned the hard way that it wasn’t a good idea.

“Maybe that's why the Pope always looks so grumpy.” Rory nods.

“Let’s just resting bitch face.” Anna corrected.

“I'm back!” Lane put her arms out.

“I know!” The sibling giggled.

“Did you get my letters?” She asked.

“Yeah, the first one was a little intense,” Rory told her.

“Yeah, we did a lot of research about Korea after that.” Anna nods.

“Which one was that?” Lane asked.

“The one that said Korea equals death with a bunch of exclamation points and your very sad face cut up plastered all over it,” Rory told her.

“Okay, so that was a tad dramatic.” She admits.

“A tad?” Anna laughs.

“Was it awful?” Rory asked.

“You know what, it wasn't.” She smiled. 

“Really?” Lorelai asked.

“Some of it was great.” She had fun which she didn’t think was going to be possible for her this summer.

“I want to hear all about it,” Anna demands.

“Some of the food's not so bad, and then my cousins were actually pretty interesting, and the best part, Korea is bootleg heaven. I totally scored in Seoul. Elvis Costello at the Marquee in 1978. A barely coherent Nico doing Dora songs in 1974, and even more barely coherent, Iggy Pop doing David Bowie songs naked in 1981.” She told them.

“How did you get them past customs?” Rory wonders.

“Or better yet pass your mother?” Anna asked.

“Well, I strapped them to my body like in Midnight Express.” She told them.

“Cool.” They nod.

“I'll be at Luke's.” Lorelai walks towards Luke's Diner.

“Okay. So it was just an open-ended plane ticket?” Rory asked.

“Just to save money. I guess I kind of overreacted.” She shrugs.

“Kind of? You did everything but tie a string with you at one end and the Statue of Liberty at the other.” Rory laughs.

“So any summer loving?” Anna wiggles her eyebrows.

“Not that fun.” She shook her head. The girls laughed, happy to be together again.

“So fill me in. What have you been up to? I've gotta know everything.” Lane wanted to know everything they did.

“I've been to Harvard,” Rory told her.

“No way. Oh my God! How? When?” Lane jumps up and down.

Lorelai walks over. “Well, we just got back. Mom, is it okay if we go to Lane's for a bit?” Rory points to her and her sister.

“Oh, yeah. I'll meet you back at the house.” She nods.

“Okay.” The girls held hands as they walked across the street.


	26. Nick and Nora/Sid and Nancy

Lorelai, Anna, and Rory are sitting at a table. Lorelai and Anna eating breakfast with Rory watch them. “How are the eggs?

“Good,” Lorelai told her.

“I'm glad.” Rory stares.

“Mines go great with my pancakes.” Anna put a fork full of pancakes soaked in egg yolk into her mouth.

“I'm still glad.” Rory nods.

Lorelai put her fork down to tell her, “Look freak, we will not be late.” 

“It's the first day of school. I wanna get there early.” To Rory, the first day of school was an exciting time.

“We will be there early, I promise.” Lorelai went back to eating her breakfast.

“I have different classes this year, my routes aren't the same. I haven't found the quickest path around. And my locker, they moved it, so I don't even know if it'll work properly and then I'll have to get a new one and God knows how long that'll take or where it'll be and that could send the whole day into chaos.” She rants. Lorelai and Anna smiled at her. “I'm just excited.” She smiled. This year, she would get to write for the paper. 

Lane walked into the diner and came over to their table. “Oh, thank God, you haven't left yet.”

“Nope, what's up?” Rory looks up at her.

She pulls a chair up to their table. “Well, I found the greatest record store in the world. It's ten minutes from your school and I'm wondering how much you love me.”

“Address.” Rory grabs a paper from her backpack.

“Record Breaker Incorporated, 2453 Berlin Turnpike.” Lane gave the address she memorized. She didn’t want to write it down and have her mother find it.

“Got it. Place your order now.” Rory said after she finished writing the address.

She pulled out The Mojo Collection, a book of the best albums from her backpack. She opened it to the first post-it. “Okay, Charles Mingus, The Black Saint and the Sinner Lady.” Anna hums in approval, while Rory writes it down. “The Sonics, Here are the Sonics.”

“Burn me a copy. Next.” Rory nods.

“MC5, Kick Out the Jams. Fairport Convention, Liege, and Lief. BeeGees, Odessa.” She turns to the page with post-its on it.

“BeeGees, really?” Rory raises an eyebrow.

“Well, Mojo says.” She tapped the book cover.

“So it must be true.” Rory smiled.

“Okay, that's it. Now if I could just find a copy of Whistler, Chaucer, Detroit, and Greenhill, I will finally be done with the sixties.” She smiled in joy at the music coming to her.

“I can get there today, tomorrow at the latest,” Rory promised.

“I love it when you go back to school.” Lane smiled. The doorbell rang and in came Taylor leading his troop of boy scouts. Anna raised an eyebrow wondering if it was really necessary for Taylor to be in uniform too.

“Me too.” Rory smiled in excitement for the new year. “Hey!” She yelled at her mother who got up and was about to leave her line of vision.

“I am getting donuts for later. As soon as I do, I will take you to school and the nice men in the white coats will pick you up.” Lorelai put a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

“I’ll come with. I want a to-go coffee.” Anna stood up. They walk over to the counter where Taylor is standing there with the group of Boy Scouts.

“Everybody, listen up. Decide what you want, place your order, and then proceed to the end of the line.” Taylor tried to keep order but the boys weren’t having it.

“I want a burger.” A boy raised his hand.

“I want grilled cheese.” Another raised his.

“Me too.” A boy in the back yelled.

“And I want fries, and make them really really crispy.” The boy that ordered the grilled cheese said.

“I want mine crispy too.” The boy that ordered the burger said.

“You didn't order fries.” Grill Cheese told him.

“So?” Burger wondered what it mattered.

“So you can't order crispy fries without first ordering fries.” Luke, who was making a new pot of coffee, spoke up.

“Why not?” Burger whines. 

“Because you can't make something crispy that doesn't exist,” Luke told him.

“Why not?” Burger repeats.

“Get him away from me, Taylor.” He looks at the adult who brought them in.

“Have some respect. These boys have just completed the first leg of their outdoor survival training.” Taylor looks down at the children who were beaming with pride.

“Meaning you had them sit under a tree and glue rocks together for two hours.” Luke wasn’t impressed. 

“You're a very jaded man, Luke. What happened to you as a child?” Taylor asked.

“Some creepy guy in shorts and knee socks tried to sit me under a tree and glue rocks together for two hours. Put that down!” He scolded the child who took the glass dome off the doughnuts.

“Why?” He asked.

“The probability of you having grandchildren is pretty low right now,” Anna whispers to her mother. Lorelai giggles amused at Luke getting frustrated.

“Because otherwise, you're going under it.” He threatened.

“I won't fit.” He looks at the small case.

“Oh, yes you will.” Luke nods.

“Hey, donuts please,” Lorelai yelled.

“We were here first!” Burgers yelled at her.

“Hey! Don’t yell at my mother.” Anna glares at the bratty child.

“She is not being fair.” He crossed his arms.

“Life not fair, kid. Get used to it.” She rolls her eyes at the child before yelling at Luke. “To-go-coffee.” 

“Chocolate, cinnamon, and sprinkles,” Lorelai yells out her order.

The phone rings making Anna, Lorelai, and the kids groan as Luke goes to answer it. “All of you pipe down.” He glares at them.

“Grumps, huh?” Lorelai looks down at the children that agreed with her.

“Yeah, I'm working. What do you think I'm doing? Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Oh man, what did you do? Excuse me, are you serious? Just like that, huh?” Luke spoke on the phone.

Lorelai goes behind the counter and gets her donuts. Anna went behind it to pour her coffee. “Hey, Mr. Doose. They’re not supposed to do that.” Grilled cheese pointed at them.

“That's right. They are breaking the rules, and people who break the rules end up very lonely with no friends because they have become society's outcasts.” He lectures.

“Planning on burning a little Huck Finn after lunch, Taylor?” Lorelai scoffs to get a confused look from him. She put the money in the register. She and Anna walked back to the customer side of the counter before Luke could scold them.

Luke’s yelling made them look over at him.“This is unbelievable! You won't ever change, will you?. . Okay, fine. Do what you want, make the arrangements. Now I'm working, we'll finish this later.” He hangs up the phone.

“Is everything okay?” Lorelai asked.

“Do you have a sister?” Luke asked.

“Um, no.” She shook her head.

“I do.” Anna and Burger raised their hands.

“You have my sympathies.” He nods to them.

“Thanks. I appreciate that.” Burger smiles.

* * *

Anna was at her new locker, she was going a different route of decorating it this year. She was putting up a chalkboard contact paper before putting the magnetic pencil holder on. She grabbed the white cloth pin she glued magnets to the back to hold pictures onto her locker door. They were from over the summer: Her, Rory, and Lorelai at Harvard, Lane at the DJ booth at Lorelai’s engagement party, and Apricot curled up on her lap.

Paris with her two goons came over to her. “So, I see you two are really broken up.” She nods over to Tristan hollering at girls with Duncan and Bowman. 

Anna thought it would be more heartbreaking when she saw him doing his own thing, but watching him act like a disgusting pig she felt nothing. It was like watching a stranger. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to keep him tame for long.” Paris rubs it in her face.

She shrugs and closes her locker. “At least I can say I had him at all. That something you can’t say about anyone.” She walks around the glaring teens to head to her first class, photography. 

* * *

Rory and Anna were sitting down on a bench reading before the newspaper meeting started. In her photography class, she learned she could get extra credit by being a photographer for Franklin. They looked over at the door when they heard voices inside. They got up to go in and see several students and a teacher sitting at a table. “Pick a side, people. Oh, Rory, Anna.” Paris looks over them.

“Hey,” Rory said.

“Nice of you to join us, Miss Gilmores.” The teacher smiles at them.

“I thought we were starting at four,” Rory said the time Paris told her.

“No, we start at 3:15 sharp.” She corrected her. 

“Look, we're wasting time here.” Paris looks at them bored. Anna glares at the revengeful teenager.

“Take a seat Miss Gilmores.” She pointed at the empty chairs. 

“Sorry.” They took the seats.

“Okay, so we were just finishing up handing out the first assignments. Now, Rory, Anna, unfortunately, since you guys got here so late, most everything of interest has been given out.” Paris fakes a sad look.

“Why I'm shocked,” Rory said dryly.

“Wait, wait, just let me check my list here. There might be something left for you. Okay, well, here, they're paving the new parking lot tomorrow.” She looked down at her paper.

“And?” Anna asked.

“And you guys can cover it.” She told them.

“Cover what?” Rory asked.

“The paving process.” She knew she had to come up with something to force them to take this article.

“You're serious?” Rory glares.

“Absolutely. I'm sure there's an angle there somewhere. Is it environmentally safe? What are the financial ramifications? Should brick have been considered, especially taking into account the architecture of the building?” She went on with different topics, so Rory couldn’t refuse it.

“Yeah yeah, I get the idea.” She nods.

“But hey, if you think this is below you, you can always wait until the next issue. You can just use this time to get a manicure.” She shrugs.

“That's okay.” Rory wasn’t going to let her win.

“Maybe get a massage.” She suggested.

“Don’t worry about us, Paris. We are well-balanced women. We can do it all. We’ll have the article and photo done, along with our nails, and a massage.” Anna gave the girl a mocking smile.

“Okay, good. Well then, I guess that's it.” Paris was happy to give them the shit end of the stick.

Everyone gets up from the table. Paris went to a computer and started typing. Rory and Ana walk over to her. “Problem, Miss Gilmore?” She didn’t look away from the computer.

“Nope, no problem at all. I love this assignment.” Rory smiled at her.

“I'm glad.” She kept her eyes on the screen.

“I'm gonna write the greatest piece on pavement you've ever read.” She promised.

“I hope so.” Paris looks at the layout for the upcoming paper.

“And next week, when you give me the scoop on the new copper plumbing installation, I'm gonna be just as thrilled.” Rory let her know she wasn’t going anywhere.

“I like a team player.” Paris finally stood up to look at her.

“And no matter how many crappy, stupid, useless assignments you throw at me, I'm not going to quit and I'm not going to back down. So you can go home tonight and think about the fact that no matter what you do and no matter how evil you are, at the end of the year, on my high school transcript, it's going to say that I worked on The Franklin. So, if you'll excuse me, I have some reading to do on the origins of concrete.” She gave her a smile before walking away. Anna followers her.

“A thousand words on my desk on Tuesday,” Paris yelled at her back.

When the door closed behind them, Anna pulled Rory into a hug. “I have never been more proud.” 

“I’m going to do so well, she’ll look like a bad editor for giving me such a lousy story to cover.” Rory smiled with a determined look in her eyes. 

“I will get you the perfect before and after pictures.” Anna let her go to hooked arms with her. They walk down the hallways to see Max is coming from the other direction. They stop in front of each other, then awkwardly turn around to go the other way. Paris watches from the classroom window.

* * *

Rory and Anna walk into Lukes. Rory went to the counter as Anna walked to go to Luke’s apartment to get the picture developing supplies that Rachel left for her. Lorelai tried to call to warn her of the stranger up there but she didn’t stop. Anna swings up the door to see a handsome teenage boy laying down on the couch.  “Who are you?” She looked him up and down. He was wearing jeans, a long-sleeved camo shirt with a blue vest. He had black hair, a nice jawline, with deep brown eyes. 

“Considering you barge into my apartment, I should be asking that.” He sat up. 

“I’m Anna, I work for Luke. And you are what, his long lost son?” She stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind her. She kept her eyes on him. 

“Nephew.” He corrects. 

“That explains the loud conversation with his sister.” She nods and walks over to the closet to get the box of supplies. 

“What are you doing?” He asked. 

“I don’t tell my business to people who won’t even tell me their names.” She took a large book out of her bag to rearrange it, so she could put the chemicals in. 

“A Storm of Swords by George R. R. Martin.” He got up to pick up the 973-page novel. “You’re almost done. Isn’t it any good?” He looks at the bookmark that was towards the end. 

“If you like timed fantasy stories that have wild sex and violence it’s amazing.” She looks through the box to grab a red light bulb. 

Jess looked at the vulgar girl with raised eyebrows. “Color me interested.” He chuckles. 

“It’s the third in a series. There are a lot of characters with funny names and intertwining plots, so I’d read the first one, A Game of Thrones. I have it if you want to borrow it. I have to warn you though, you bring it back harmed. I will harm you.” She zipped up her bag. She put the box back in the closet.

“How?” He smirks. 

“Let just say I’ll make Joffrey Baratheon look like an angel.” She took her book back from him. 

“I assume I’ll get the references after reading the book.” He took a step closer, let his brown eyes meet her own.

“You assume correctly.” She nods, holding her head high. The door slams open to reveal a panicking Luke. “You alright?” Anna looks at the older man. Jess sat back down on the couch. 

“What are you doing up here?” He asked.

“Getting some of the photo supplies that Rachel left.” She told him.

“Oh well, take it all.” He looked between the two teens that were close to each other a minute ago. 

“You sure?” She asked.

“She left it for you, you should have it. We’ll need the space anyway. So, you’ve met Jess.” Luke nods to him.

“Yes, I have met Jess.” She smiled at the teen who was trying to hide his name from her. He rolled his eyes. She walks over to the closest to grab the box after putting her book in it. “I’ll bring the book by tomorrow.” She told him before walking out. 

* * *

Rory and Anna were sitting at the table waiting for the newspaper meeting to start. Paris walks in. “Oh, hello.”

“Hi.” The siblings smiled at her.

“You're early.” She noted.

“Yeah, well I felt so bad about the mix up last time, I wanted to make sure it didn't happen again. It won't.” Rory smiled. Anna beamed at Rory, really feeling like a proud mama.

Other students walk in for the meeting and sit at the table. Madeline and Louise sat next to Anna gossiping loudly. “Hey, did you hear that Kimber Slately and Tristin are a major item?” Madeline said before looking at who was sitting next to her. “Oh sorry, Anna.”

“Don’t care.” She kept a blank face. It was only the second week of school and this was Tristan's second girlfriend. Every school day, there was a different tale to the same story of him drinking and doing harmful pranks that were actually property damage. While she understood the pressure he felt from his family, it didn’t justice the way he was acting. 

“I thought that Kimber and Shawn Asher were this year's John and Jackie,” Louise spoke of the couple that lasted all summer.

“Nope, Shawn is with Deeds McGuire now, which pushed Jeff Trainer into Dottie Lords' arms leaving Madison Maylands alone for the first weekend since he became captain of the lacrosse team,” Madeline told her of the messy love triangles.

“It’s like square dancing the way everyone changes partners,” Anna mutters. She wasn’t a prude, but the drama didn’t seem worth the sex.

“Wow, you know so much so soon. You have a gift.” Louise stares at her friend in amazement.

“I know. Hey Paris, what do you think about me writing a gossip column for The Franklin?” She looks over at her friend that sat at the head of the table.

“Huh. I don't know. That's a hard one. I mean, this is The Franklin, a newspaper that's been around for almost a hundred years. There have been at least ten former editors of The Franklin that have gone on to work at the New York Times. Six have gone onto the Washington Post. Three are contributing editors at the New Yorker. I think one even went on to win the Pulitzer Prize. But never mind them. I could be the first editor in the history of The Franklin to introduce a column exclusively devoted to who Biffy's boffing today. Quandary. You know, I'm gonna have to get back to you on that one.” Paris’s dry sarcasm rings through.

“Okay.” Madeline pouts.

“You can always write a blog. It would probably be more popular than the Franklin.” Anna told her.

“You think so,” Madeline asked.

“Oh yeah, E New is still on.” Anna nods.

“Thanks.” Madeline perks up.

The teacher came into the room and stood behind Paris. “Oh good, we're all here. And prompt, lovely. Well, I've read everyone's article, and they were all extremely well done. Snappy, informative, well-researched. Paris, you should be very proud of the team you've assembled here this year.”

“Thank you.” She smiled smugly.

“I mean, when you've got a reporter who can take an incredibly mundane and seemingly unimportant subject like the re-paving of the faculty parking lot and turn it into a bittersweet piece on how everybody and everything eventually becomes obsolete, then you've really got something. And a photographer that will stay late and wake up early to get the perfect shots to highlight the story. Miss Gilmores, I was touched.” She put a hand on her chest. Anna stayed late one night to get a shot of the cracked pavement in the moonlight and got here as the sun was rising on the new pavement.

“We owe it all to Paris.” Rory nods to the editor.

“I would strongly advise that next time you give Miss Gilmore something with a little more meat to it.” She instructed.

“Oh, yeah, great idea.” Paris nods with a fake smile that didn’t match her glaring eyes.

“Okay, let's get down to work here. We've got a layout to put together.” The teacher took a seat at her desk.

Rory and Anna went to sit in front of a computer. Paris walks over to them. “Well, congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Rory smiled.

“You must be very proud of yourself.” Paris looks a little too happy, it made Anna suspicious.

“Well, I'm not hiding when I pass a mirror.” Rory shrugs.

“I guess it's part of my job as an editor to make sure that our best writers are writing our best pieces, so I'm going to give you one of our best pieces,” Paris told her.

“Uh-huh.” Rory didn’t sound convinced.

“Frontpage, lead story, above the fold.” Paris was looking smug again.

“Get to catch, Paris.” Rory sighs.

“No catch.” She shook her head.

“No catch?” Anna and Rory raise their eyebrows.

“I'd like to start out the year off with a profile on the teacher voted most popular from the year before. You know, an in-depth, no holds barred interview. Everybody wants it. You have it.” She told them the article assignment.

“You're kidding.” Rory couldn't believe she would give her an interesting article to write.

“Nope.” She pops out the p. 

“Well, thanks.” Rory thought she was being serious about her job. 

“You're welcome. So go ahead and set up that interview with Mr. Medina as soon as possible.” Paris told her.

“What?” Rory and Anna gasp.

“I know it's short notice but I'd love it to lead off the first edition. Oh, Anna, you don’t have to be there. He wants to use the yearbook picture from last year.” She wanted Rory to be alone in this.

“Mr. Medina?” Rory asked.

“He was the winner by a landslide.” Paris nods.

“But…” Rory didn’t know if she could face him. 

“I'm sorry, is there a problem? I mean, is there some reason why you wouldn't want to interview him? After all, you of all people should be able to get the most in-depth story out of him, especially since he and your mother are involved. They are still involved, aren't they?” She tried to play clueless.

“You really are a jackal.” Anna glares. 

“I just want to make sure you don’t let your personal feelings get in the way.” She shrugs.

“You don’t have to worry about that.” Rory glares.

“Good. Get me something more than his favorite color, okay?” She got one last gab in before walking away.

* * *

Anna, Sookie, and Jackson are in the kitchen cooking. “Maybe I should make grilled cheese.” Sookie looks at all the food on the table.

“But you're making pot roast.” Jackson couldn’t believe she wanted to do more.

“But not everybody likes pot roast.” Sookie reasoned.

“Well, then they can have the chicken wings, the mashed potatoes, the four different kinds of salad that you're making in addition to the pot roast.” He lists.

“Yeah, I guess you're right.” She sighs.

“So I should start slicing the cheese?” He gives in. 

“Would you? Oh, that'd be great.” Sookie bounced in excitement, making Anna laugh as she mashed the potatoes.

Lorelai walks into the kitchen. “Oh, wow, something smells good.”

“It's the garlic,” Jackson told her.

“Three heads of it.” Sookie stirred the garlic sauce.

“Nice.” She nods.

“I want everything to be perfect. We are gonna make this kid think that he died and went to heaven.” Sookie giggles.

“Or Henry the Eighth's house.” Jackson teases, making Sookie look over her shoulder.

There was a knock on the door. “Come, Anna, you meet him already. It would be nice to see a kind of familiar face.” Lorelai waved. Anna went with her mother to the front door. She opens it to see Luke and Jess are standing there. “Hey, perfect timing. Sookie's about to break her own record for the most food served outside the Roman Empire.” 

“Sounds great.” Luke nods.

“Sure does,” Jess said sarcastically before he spotted Anna behind her. “You’re here?” He nods to her.

“I live in, so, come on in.” She waves them inside.

Jess goes into the living room with Anna as Luke and Lorelai talk in the hallway. “Cute baby. Your hair was really red back then.” He picked up a baby picture.

“Yes, the gods have blessed me with everything.” She grabbed the picture to put it back on the fireplace.

“Including buck teeth.” He looks at the next picture of her as a toddler. 

“Those were my baby teeth. They work well, you can ask Kyle Gibson. He made one too many bunny jokes.” She launched forward to bite the air in front of his face.

“Has anyone told you, that you’re odd.” He backs away from her.

“Only on my best days.” She winks.

Lorelai and Luke came into the living room. “Hey, Jess. Wanna come on in the kitchen?”

“Oh, the potatoes.” Anna ran to see Jackson had taken over. “Goodman, Jackson.” She patted him on the back.

Lorelai leads Jess and Luke into the kitchen. “Sookie, Jackson, I want you to meet Luke's nephew. This is Jess.” She introduced them.

“Do you eat cheese?” Sookie asked.

“What?” Jess was confused by the question.

“Sookie is wondering if you're lactose intolerant.” Anna translated.

“Oh, no I’m not.” He told her.

“Oh my God, this is the greatest lemon I have ever grown. I mean, this is a great lemon. Sookie, you gotta try this lemon. Isn't it a great lemon?” Jackson tasted a lemon before giving one to Sookie.

“That is a great lemon.” Sookie pointed at it after tasting it.

“Try it, it's a Meyer.” Jackson held one out to them.

“Jackson grows fruit and then scares people with it. Anna, why don’t you show him around the house.” Lorelai offers seeing how Jess was willing to have a conversation with her.

“Okay, come on I’ll lead you further down the rabbit hole.” She nods for Jess to follow her into Rory’s room. “Hey Rory, this is Jess. Jess, this is my sister, Rory.” She pointed to the girl sitting in front of her computer.

“Nice to meet you.” She nods.

“Wow, aren't we hooked on phonics.” He looks at all the books.

“Oh, I read a lot. Do you read?” She asked.

“He reads a lot too,” Anna answered for him.

“And how would you know?” He looks over at that teen that throws herself on the bed.

“No one eyes a thick book unless they read a lot.” She told him.

“Aren’t you supposed to be giving me a tour and lending me a book?” He watched her curves as she stretched out.

“Right?” She rolled off the bed and stood up. “Come on.” She walks out of the room with Jess on her heels. Rory watches them go with an amused look on her face, not missing the way the newcomer watches her sister.

“Okay, we need to get Jackson away from the lemons now, so we're moving the feast in the living room,” Lorelai told them. The adults were carrying the food into the living room.

“Alright, I’m just going to give Jess a book.” She led Jess to her room. He looks around the same way he did Rory’s. She took a seat at her desk.

“Your bookshelf is very different from Rory’s.” Jess looks over Anna’s books. 

She shifts on the rolling chair. She never minded being compared to Rory, not even when she came out on top as she did in academics. She knew she had her own skills in the kitchen. Although most people didn’t find cooking in the same class as academics, she never let it bother her. But, something about Jes comparing them and thinking she was less made her feel sick. “I have far more cookbooks than she does.” She shrugged trying to not let her emotions show. She knew that it would scare Jesse away. 

“The novels are different too.” He read the spine of books he never heard of.

She got up to look over her bookshelf. “Rory buys into the literary canon. I don’t. I mean I appreciate some classics.” She points out Frankenstein. “But, I’m not going to force myself through Moby Dick, just because some old white men decided that it was important. Besides, I like reading books that not many have, it makes it more intimate, and having them makes me feel like I have these hidden treasures.” She blushes when she realizes he was intensely staring at her. 

“Would you be so kind as to share a hidden treasure with me?” He smirks at her red cheeks. 

“I’ve already agreed to that.” She pulled A Game of Thrones from her shelf. “When you’re done with it you can come back for the next one.” 

Jess grabs the book before looking around. “So, you must know a way to sneak out of here.” 

“Why would you need to know that?” She asked.

“You can’t tell me you want to sit through dinner. I would rather look at my shoes on a park bench.” He raised an eyebrow.

“Considering that I spend hours making it with a frantic Sookie and annoyed Jackson, I do.” She wasn’t about to let her hard work go to waste.

“Sorry, I made you work.” He rolled his eyes. 

“I like cooking, it’s the stressed-out Sookie and argumental Jackson that feels like work. Although, watching how fast he gives in is kind of amusing.” She thought back to her afternoon. His emotionless face made her sigh. “I get it. If I was being forced to move in with my dad and he threw me a welcome party with a brunch stranger. I’d be looking for a way out too. But, I promise tonight will be good. Fun even if you let it be.” She smiled.

“Your words are supposed to mean something.” He tilts his head. 

“I did say you get to read that book and it’s in your hands.” She taps the book. “Come on, let’s get a drink.” She led him downstairs. She opens the fridge, he reaches in to grab a beer and walks out the side door. Anna sighs, grabbing her cola, and follows him out. “Alright, a disaster it is.” She hit her can with his bottle before taking a sip. 

“Not going to stop me.” He struggles to open the bottle on the porch railing.

“I don’t think that highly of myself.” She leans on the railing.

Jess finally got the bottle open. “ Oh, for me, hey, thanks. ” Lorelai walks out to take the beer from him and takes a sip. “ Refreshing. So what, you're not hungry?”

“Not really.” He looks over the ledge.

“Well, Sookie made you some grilled cheese if you don't like pot roast.” She told him.

“Oh, well, if I'd had known that…” He snaps his fingers.

“Let me guess, you don't want to be here?” Lorelai put her beer down.

“Doesn't matter.” He shrugs.

“I mean, here in Stars Hollow.” She was more specific.

“Well geez, Ms. Gilmore, why would anyone not want to be here in Stars Hollow? That just sounds plum crazy.” He mocks her.

“Ugh, Jess, let me give you a little advice. The whole, my parents don't get me things, I've been there.” She crossed her arms.

“You have, huh?” He nods. Anna watched him, he was standoff-ish before, but now he was getting aggressive.

“Yes, I have. I've also done the chip on my shoulder bit. Ooh, and the surly, sarcastic, the world can bite my ass bit, and let me tell you, I mastered them all, in heels, yet. And everything you're feeling might be totally justified, maybe you are getting screwed. But Luke is a great guy. He's very special, and he wants to take care of you and make things right for you. You're incredibly lucky to have him. If you give this situation half a chance, you might be surprised at how good it can be, how much you like living here, and how comfortable it feels to have someone like Luke you can really depend on.” She smiled as she spoke about the man she was happy she could depend on.

“What are you sleeping with him or something?” He narrowed his eyes.

“Excuse me?” She looks taken back.

“I don't know. The whole starry-eyed you're so much better off, just give it a chance speech. You're either really naïve, or you're getting some.” He told her, making Anna and Lorelai gasp.

“Ugh. There have been very few moments in my life where I have actually wished I had one of those enormous cream pies you can just smash in someone's face, but this is definitely one of them.” Loralei pointed at the ground.

“Well, now, that's not very neighborly.” He leaned against the porch beam.

“Hey, you know what, this is my house, and I choose how I get talked to in it, haha.” She let out a sarcastic laugh.

“You know, you don't know anything about me, or my life, or my mom, or Luke, so why don't you Doctor Laura someone else.” He points a finger in her face.

“I'm going inside, stay out of my fridge.” She glares at him before going inside.

“So, why don’t we go look at our feet somewhere.” Anna gets up and walks off the porch.

“You want to spend time with me after I told your mom off.” He followed her.

“While I don’t agree with that. I can’t blame you. I started a new school last year. The people I hated the most were the ones making like I was so lucky to be there. Now, that I was there my life would be set because they were going to fix me.” She scoffs at the teachers that spoke to her after class. 

“Did you tell them to go fuck themselves?” He followed her.

“They were teachers, so no.” She laughs. She walked to the middle of the bridge that went over the pond and sat down. “This is where I come when all I want to do is stare at my feet.” She dangles her feet over the edge.

Jess sat down next to her. “I can see why.” He stares down at her reflection in the pond by the moonlight.

* * *

Anna was working at Luke before school to help him out on the busy morning that was Danish Day. She was in the kitchen taking the Danishes out of the oven.

“Hey, Luke.” She heard her sister at the counter.

“Hi, Rory.” He greeted her before yelling back to his worker. “Anna, it’s time to go to school.” 

“Okay!” She put powdered sugar over the Danish and put another batch in the oven as she listened to Rory fail at tricking Luke into giving her two coffees and two Danishes. Luke wasn’t going to let her mother eat his food until she apologized for thinking he was a moron that couldn't handle Jess. 

Anna walks out with her sister who only had one danish and coffee. They walk over to Lorelai. “Well?” She asked her oldest.

“He would only sell me one,” Rory told her.

Lorelai gasps, “Ugh! Didn't you say they were both for you?” 

“Yes I did, and he knew that I was lying.” Rory didn’t know why she was shocked Luke was a stubborn man.

“She tried her best.” Anna nods.

“Did you do the blinky thing? You always do the blinky thing when you're lying.” Lorelai sighs.

“I didn't have to do the blinky thing. He knows you well enough to know that you're not gonna go a whole day with no coffee and especially no Danish.” Rory sighs at their childish behavior. 

“Ugh! Where’s yours?” She nods to her youngest.

“I had my fill, already.” Anna rubs her full belly.

“Why don't you go in there now and makeup?” Rory points to the door.

“Why don't you give me half your Danish and some coffee?” She looks at the goodies in her hands.

“I'll give you the Danish but I'm keeping the coffee.” Rory held out the bag.

Lorelai took the bag and sighs. “What is a Danish without coffee?” 

“The eternal question springs up again.” Rory shrugs.

“There's no point in even eating a Danish without coffee.” Lorelai whines.

“Just get coffee at the Inn,” Anna suggested.

“My Danish will be cold by then.” She huffs.

“We’re going to school.” Rory grabs her sister’s arm to pull her to the bus stop.

“Sad Danish, lonely Danish, step Danish!” Lorelai yelled at their backs.

* * *

Anna was walking out of a store holding a bag of film for the school camera that was a vintage Canon AE-1. Her grandparents got her a Canon EOS D30, it was one of the latest digital cameras. But, part of her grade was learning to use the Darkroom, so the digital wouldn’t help her there. 

“So, when you said wild sex, I didn’t think it would be twincest.” A voice made her jump.

After taking a deep breath, she answered him. “When a woman marries a man for his power that is still in love with his dead ex, she has to find a way to get her needs met.” 

“But, to do it with your twin who is stupidly loyal to you and make children with them that you pass off to your dumb husband as his.” He walks beside her.

“As terrible as Cersei is, you have to admit she is clever. How are you liking the book besides the incest?” She asked.

“It’s interesting. I like Jon Snow, so far.” He nods.

“Oh, you connect with the dark horse.” She smiled.

“What can I say?” He shrugs.

“My favorite character is Daenerys.” She told him.

“That’s the one being married off by her brother.” He remembers her character.

“Yes, that’s her. I don’t want to spoil anything, but she has great character development.” She told him.

“All the best characters do.” He nods.

“All the best people do.” She nods. “Oh, have you tried a pie here?” She stops in front of Weston’s bakery. 

“No.” He shook his head.

“Come on, you’ll love it.” She pulls him into the bakery. “Hey Fran, what is the pie of the day?” She asked the older woman behind the counter.

“You’re in luck, it’s your favorite blueberry.” She smiled.

“Oh, hurray.” She claps. “I’ll have a slice, please. What do you want?” She asked Jess. 

“I’ll have a lemon meringue.” He orders. 

“Oh, a new guy. I’ll get him a big slice.” She winks before getting the pies. Anna paid before they sat down. 

“So, you bring a lot of guys in here?” He looks across the table at her. 

“No, just one.” She told him. 

“You still bring him here?” He asked. 

“No, we wanted different things in life.” She shrugs.

“You’re what, 16, what different lifestyles could you have?” He raised an eyebrow.

“He likes to party and I like to stay home and watch movies. I guess I’m a bore.” She laughs. 

“Nah, I rather watch a movie than a party.” He shook his head. 

“Really? You did grab a beer from my fridge.” She reminds him. 

“Even drinking is more enjoyable with small groups instead of a crowded house where the majority of the idiots can’t handle their alcohol.” He rolls his eyes. “Do you miss him?”

“Not anymore. I hated those parties where everyone is pretending to be the popular character from a lame teen movie. He hated talking about books and movies. He always said it was pointless to talk about characters when he could be living life.” Towards the end of the relationship, they had more arguments than anything else. They could never agree on anything. Someone was always compromising.

“Sounds like an idiot, you’re better off.” He took a bite of the pie. He let out an involuntary hum at the flavors in his mouth. “It’s not the worst.” He told her smug smile. 


	27. Presenting The Gilmore Girls

Anna rang the doorbell and the maid answered it. “Yes?” 

“Hey.” Lorelai nods.

“Hello.” The girl’s wave.

“You're new.” Lorelai smiles.

“Uh, I started yesterday.” She told them.

“What's your name?” She asked.

“Liesl.” She stood in the doorway.

“Okay, Liesl. I'm Brigitta, this is Gretl and Linzi. And, uh, Emily and Richard are expecting us.” She points to herself then her daughters.

“Oh, I'm sorry. Please come in.” She gave a nervous laugh as she let them in. They walk inside to hear Emily and Richard arguing upstairs. “Uh, can I, uh, get you a drink?” She asked.

“You know what, that's okay. I can get it. Why don't you go hide in the kitchen?” Lorelai took misery on the new maid.

“Really?” She looks so hopeful, that Anna wonders what her grandma did to her. Lorelai nods. “Thank you.” She walks away.

“What is going on?” Rory asks. Their voices could be heard, but not what they were saying.

“I don't know. I think George and Martha are joining us for dinner.” She nods towards the stairs where Emily and Richard move their argument.

“I didn't know that my every conversation needed to be reported to you. I stand corrected.” Richard told her.

“I have been the co-chair of the Starlight Foundation for the last eight years.” She glares.

“I know this, Emily.” He sighs.

“And the Black and White Ball is the main fundraising event of the season.” She reminds him of the importance of the event.

“It's one year.” He puts up his index finger.

“The co-chair cannot miss the main fundraising event,” Emily told him.

“Why? Won't the chair be there?” Richard asks, making Lorelai laugh quietly.

“Is this a joke to you?” She sneers.

“Emily, I have too many things to take care of at work. I don't have time for frivolous parties.” He didn’t know what was so hard for her to understand.

“Frivolous parties? Friv. . . .” She was so mad that she didn’t even finish her sentence. She goes around him to walk up the stairs.

“Well, where are you going? Oh, come back here.” He follows her.

“Wow, this is bad,” Rory said.

“I know, I wish we had popcorn.” Lorelai laughs.

“Mom.” She scolds.

“Can’t she just show up without him?” Anna asks.

“I would think so.” Rory didn’t see why not.

“Shh. Incoming.” Their mom hushes them.

Emily and Richard come back down the stairs. Emily reads from a stack of invitations. “The Hartford Zoological Silent Auction, the Mark Twain House Restoration Fund luncheon, the Harriet Beecher Stowe Literacy Auction.”

“I can read those myself, you know.” He took the cards from her.

“This is the fourth event you've taken upon yourself to turn down on our behalf. And I am on the board of all of those foundations. Now, how do you think that makes me look?” She pointed at the cards.

“Like your husband is busy and has a great deal of responsibility.” He raised his voice.

“Well, I have responsibilities too.” She took the cards back and looked through them.

“I understand that your social engagements are important.” He sighs.

“They're not just social engagements.” She tips her head back in frustration.

“Anything at which you serve tea is a social engagement.” His statement made Lorelai bite her bottom lip to stop from laughing. Anna nudged her side to tell her it wasn’t funny. In the grand scheme of things, it was arguable that her charity events were more important than his work. Let’s be honest, insurance was one of the biggest legal scams out there. You pay all this money in case something happens, then when something does happen they don’t always give you all the money you need to fix it. Or they use the fine print to not pay you anything. At least, in Emily’s charity events the money is going to help something and not just fatten the wallets of men who are already rich.

“That's it. I am gonna get a tape recorder so you can hear how pompous and condescending you sound.” Emily walks around him.

“Wha...uh...Emily.” Richard stutters.

“No, I wouldn't want you to take my word for it. I might be delirious from all that tea I've been drinking.” Emily walks upstairs.

“Oh, stop this.” He follows her.

“Maybe we should leave,” Rory suggests.

“Yeah, who knows if she even told the cook to make anything.” Anna didn’t hear anything happening in the kitchen.

“That’s not the point,” Rory mutters.

“Are you kidding? We've got dinner theater here.” Loralei wasn’t leaving this spot.

“But Grandma and Grandpa are obviously in a fight.” She nodded to the staircase.

“Yeah?” She didn’t see the problem.

“One that they probably wouldn't want us to see,” Rory adds on.

“Hey, we stumbled in here completely innocently. We came for dinner as usual, per their request. We had no idea we were walking into The Lion King without the puppet heads.” She smiles brightly.

They come back downstairs. Emily follows Richard holding out a tape recorder. “Get that thing out of my face.”

“Just say the tea thing again.” She held a tape recorder in the air.

“You are behaving like a child.” He scoffs.

“Turn around when you talk, would you? I'm not sure how good this microphone is.” She instructed.

“Oh.” He stopped in his tracks when he saw them standing there.

“What?” She turns to see them having the same look of horror and shame on her face.

“Brava! Encore! I'm sorry, does Terrence McNally know about you too? Get me the phone!” Lorelai claps and cheers, getting a nudge from her daughters.

* * *

The diner was busy that morning, so even though Anna wasn’t scheduled she was helping Luke out before she had to go to school. Luke kept grumbling that Jess was supposed to be helping, but he was still sleeping. 

She went around the counter, to grab some orders. When Anna hears the footsteps on the stairs, she looks over to see Jess coming through the curtain. “Jess, you were supposed to be down here. . . .what the hell is that?” Luke points at his Metallica shirt.

“What?” Jess looks down.

“That.” He points at the green skull with gray crossbones under it.

“That is a shirt.” He said slowly.

“Change.” Luke sneers. 

“What?” Jess didn’t see what the problem was. It was a skull, not a naked woman.

“Go upstairs and change your shirt.” He points to the stairs.

“I like this shirt,” Jess told him.

“How can you like that shirt?” Luke squints at it as if it would help him see what Jess saw.

“It brings out my eyes.” Jess batted his eyelashes.

“Hey, part of the deal of you staying here is that you work here, and when you work here you will wear proper work attire, and that is not proper work attire. Now go upstairs and change into something that won't scare the hell out of my customers.” He points at the stairs.

“Whatever you say, Uncle Luke.” He goes upstairs.

“I hope you know, he’s not coming back,” Anna told Luke as she passed by him to give out the plates.

* * *

Anna and Rory were at the Gilmore Manor, they walked out to the lanai to see their grandma having tea with her friends. “Oh Rory, Anna, what a nice surprise.” Emily greets them.

“Hey, Grandma. Sorry to butt in like this.” Rory held her hands in front of her.

“Hey Grandma, ladies.” Anna smiled at her grandmother’s friend. They echo greetings, happy to see the young lady that would join them sometimes.

“Nonsense, come and meet my friends. Ladies, you already know Anna, but I'd like you to meet my granddaughter Rory.” She waves them over. They walk to the table.

“Well, hello Rory.” Holland waves.

“Nice to meet you.” Rory smiles.

“My goodness, what a pretty girl you are.” Sally looks her over.

“She looks just like Lorelai, doesn't she?” Marilyn notices.

“The eyes.” Holland agrees.

“The nose,” Marilyn said.

“Walk around sweetie.” Sally moves her index finger in a circle.

“Sally, leave the girl alone.” Emily scolds her.

“I just wanna see the walk. Lorelai had such a specific walk.” Sally put her hand on Emily’s arm.

“Fast,” Holland remembers. 

“That was it.” Sally points to her.

“Come, sit, would you like some tea?” She points to the empty chair they had.

“Oh, no. I just came to pick up a book that Grandpa was supposed to leave for me.” Rory declines.

“Go check his study. It might be on his desk.” She told her.

“Okay, thanks.” She walks back inside.

“I’ll sit.” Anna sat down. She pours herself some tea and grabs a ladyfinger.

“Emily, your granddaughters are just lovely. How old are they?” Holland leaned on the table.

“Sixteen.” Emily answers.

“Sixteen, that's a nice age.” Holland smiles as she remembers being that young.

“So, have you thought about their debut?” Sally asks. Anna turns to her grandmother with a mouthful of cake.

“Oh, uh, no, not yet.” Emily shook her head.

“Well you know, the Daughters of the Daughters of the American Revolution Debutante Ball is next week,” Holland told her.

“It is? I hadn't realized.” Emily had no idea that an event was happening, something that was unheard of.

“Why don't you present Rory and Anna there?” Holland asks. Anna felt panic rising in her at the thought of having to go through with this. 

“Oh. . uh. . Well, I don't know. Isn't it a little late?” Emily knew that Lorelai would pitch a fit if she asked her children to do that.

“Oh please, for Emily Gilmore, I'm sure they'll bend the rules.” Sally scoffs. She may have missed a few events, but her name held a lot of power. 

“Oh, you have to. With girls like that Emily, you'll be the hit of the ball.” Holland smiles. With the glint in Emily’s eye, Anna knew she was going to have to wear a puffy dress and do a dance. 

“They definitely will be the prettiest ones there.” Marilyn sips her tea.

“Except for Katie Heathington.” Sally brought up the stunning beauty. 

“No, didn't you hear? Katie fell off her horse, has a scab on her face.” Anna spoke up making the ladies turn to her. “It might even leave a scar.” It didn’t make her hideous but a flawless beauty she was no more.

“Oh, well then, if Katie Heathington has a scab on her face, they will definitely be the prettiest one there.” Marilyn nods to Emily.

“It'll be your crowning moment.” Holland smiles.

Rory returns with the book. “I found it.” She saw the ladies stare and her sister’s panicked eyes, she knew she was in for something.

* * *

Lorelai was sitting at the kitchen table doing homework when Anna and Rory came home. “We’re coming out.” Anna cheers. She decided if she was going to do it then she would have fun with it.

“Out of what?” She didn’t look up from her book.

“Out into society,” Rory told her.

“What are you talking about?” She highlights something in her book. 

“I went to Grandma's house after school.” They sat down at the table.

“Okay, right away, bad.” She looks at them.

“And, um, her friends are all there. I sat to have tea. They started talking about this debutante ball that's being thrown.” Anna explains. 

“Oh no.” She gasps.

“And when I got back from Grandpa's office, they invited me out onto the patio,” Rory told her.

“No no no, please tell me you did not go out onto the patio.” Lorelai felt like she was watching a horror movie and the girl was about to go down to the basement.

“I went out onto the patio.” Rory nods.

“Ugh, Rory, that's like accepting the position as the drummer in Spinal Tap.” She cringes.

“Before I knew it, Grandma was telling me how important it is for a person to be properly presented to society and how every young girl dreams of this day. And how there are flowers. And music,” Lorelai made noises of disgust while Rory explained.

“Is the cake bad too?” Anna didn’t think she could stand it if the food wasn’t at least good.

“Oh no, the cake's actually good.” She nods. Anna let out a breath of relief.

“And before I knew it, Grandma was bringing out your old dress and I was trying it on and. . . what are you doing?” Rory stops telling the story when Lorelai gets up.

“I'm getting you out of this.” She picks up the phone.

“Mom, wait.” Anna and Rory got up

“I swear, there is nothing in the world my mother is better at than getting someone to agree to something that in any other universe, they would never ever consider.” She rants. 

“Mom.” Anna took the phone from her and put it down on the table.

“I am still convinced she had something to do with Lily Tomlin doing that movie with John Travolta.” She tried to grab the phone. 

“We’re doing this.” Rory grabs the phone, so she couldn’t.

“Why?” She stared at them in shock.

“Because you should've seen the look on Grandma's face when she asked me. It's important to her.” Rory couldn’t say no to her grandma's hopeful gaze when she knew Emily was fighting with Richard.

“But. . .” Lorelai stutters.

“It's like when we go shoe shopping with you? Sure, we’ll be miserable the whole time but it puts a smile on the face of someone we love.” Anna pinches her mother’s cheek.

“Do you know what a coming-out party says?” She couldn’t believe they wanted to do this.

“It says I'm a woman now.” Rory shrugs.

“No. It says, Hi, I'm Rory. I'm of good breeding and marriageable age, and I will now parade around in front of young men of similarly good breeding and marriageable age so they can all take a good long look at me.” Lorelai put her hands on her hips.

“Maybe back in the day, but now if just a reason to throw a party.” Anna waves off her mother’s concern.

“No even now, it's like animals being up for bid at the county fair, except sheep don't wear hoop skirts.” Lorelai insisted.

“Look, I promised, but you don't have to be a part of it if you don't want to.” Rory didn’t want her to have a PTSD attack about this event.

“No, no, if you wanna do it, I'll help. It's just weird. This is all the stuff I ran away from. I just assumed you guys were running with me.” She sighs.

“Well, I would, but I heard debutantes don't run. Something about the heels.” Rory jokes.

“I don’t run anywhere.” Anna shook her head in disgust.

They sat down at the table. “Alright then. If you're sure, where do we start? Uh, let's see. Well, you have a dress. You need a dowry, I guess. And uh, you'll need shoes, hose, gloves, some mice, a dog, a pumpkin. What's wrong?” She asks when Rory frowns at the pamphlet their grandma gave them about the event.

“Oh, nothing.” She shook her head.

“Rory.” Lorelai gave her a look that said you can’t lie to your mother.

“Oh, no, it just says that your father is supposed to present you at the ceremony.” She scratched the back of her neck.

“Oh.” Lorelai looks at her daughters in pity.

“Whatever, it's no big deal. I can get someone else to do it. Grandpa probably.” She shrugs.

“Or Luke,” Anna suggested.

“Rory. Anna.” She sighs, wishing she picked a better father for them.

“Or Taylor.” Rory thought the man would love to go to the fancy event.

“Okay.” Lorelai sighs.

“Or maybe Jackson.” Anna listed.

“Or the cable guy looked pretty friendly last week. Maybe he has a tux.” She smiles to lighten up the situation.

“Hand me the phone.” She nods to it. Anna handed it to her.

“I was kidding about the cable guy. What are you doing?” Rory asked.

“Look missy, there are plenty of things that should weird you out about coming out, but inviting your father shouldn't be one of them.” She dialed her baby daddy’s number.

“The number you have dialed. . .” She muttered and held her hands out.

“Umm, wra. . . gum wrapper.” Rory hands her the first things she saw that she could write on. 

“He's not going to come.” Anna looks down at the table. He stopped calling a few weeks ago, she doubts he would show up for them.

“You don't know until you ask.” She wrote down the number.

“Mom.” Rory didn’t want to get rejected.

“Look, we call, we ask, there's no harm. Trust me. Cable guy's not going anywhere.” She calls his new number. “Ugh, hi. Where the hell are you?...Boston?” She got up to walk into the living room.

“I can bug Luke into walking us if Grandpa doesn’t want to,” Anna reassures her sister.

“Oh, don’t look now but it also says you need an escort.” She reads the paper.

“What?” Anna took it from her. It said she needed an escort to dance with. “Ah, who am I going to get?” She whines.

“There’s Jess.” She smiled.

“What?” She raises an eyebrow at her sister.

“I think he and his band shirts would be a hit there.” She giggles.

“I guess, I can ask Henry or Thomas.” She leans back in her chair.

“I still don’t know how your friends with Thomas.” She didn’t see what she could talk about with the male mixture of Madeline and Louise.

“When he hangs out with us, he flirts with the waitress and gets us free dessert. Every Time, it's amazing.” Anna didn’t mind Thomas because he always made his intention known. He never played with a girl's feelings or pressured them into doing anything. 

“Let’s see if Mom works her magic.” They get up and walk into the living room.

“Hey Little Debbies, your dad is definitely gonna be there.” She smiled widely at them. 

“You're kidding!” They gasp.

“No, he's gonna walk you down the stairs, and turn you in a circle, watch you curtsy, and announce that Rory and Anna Gilmore is officially open for business.” She grabs their hands.

“I can't believe it. And he definitely said definitely?” Rory’s cheeks were starting to hurt with how hard she was smiling.

“Definitely.” She nods.

“So there's a fifty/fifty chance.” Anna kept it realistic.

“I don't know. He sounded pretty sure, I'd say sixty/forty.” She pulls them back into the kitchen.

* * *

Anna was walking home with a dress bag over her shoulder. She went to Patty and borrowed one of her wedding dresses to use as her debutante dress when a car pulls up on the side of her. “Need a ride, little lady.” A voice calls out.

She was about to tell off the pervert when she saw who was in the driver’s seat. “Dad?” She knew he might be coming, but it was still surprising to see him.

“Get inside.” He nods. 

She put her dress in the backseat and when she saw a box. “Is that a stand mixer?” She stares at the kitchen aid. 

“Yeah, I know this teen who is into cooking. I thought she liked it. Does she?” He turns in his chair to smile at her.

“She does.” She got into the passenger seat.

“So, is that your dress?” He nodded to the backseat as he drove to her house.

“Yeah, it's the dress that Miss Patty wore the second time she married Sinjin .” She told him.

“Oh, she had a vow renewal.” He nods.

“No, she married him, divorce him, married two other guys, divorced them, and then married Sinjin again.” She explains.

“It kind of romantic that they end up together in the end.” He parks in front of the house.

“Oh no, she divorces him.” She got out of the car and grabbed her dress. 

A confused Christopher honks his horn. Rory came running out of the house to greet him. “Dad.” Lorelai watches from the porch.

“Whoa! Hold it right there. A lady never runs out to meet a gentleman caller who hasn't been announced.” He put his hands up to stop her.

“Sorry, we haven't tamed my wild ways yet.” She laughs.

“Thank God I'm here now.” He put his arms out.

“I missed you!” She hugs him.

“Me too.” He hugs her tightly.

“Thanks for the ride and stand mixer, dad.” Anna put the dress over the box to carry it into the house.

“You’re welcome.” He calls as Lorelai comes over to make fun of his car.

* * *

Anna and Henry went into Luke’s after dance practice. Rory and Dean had to stay longer because they needed more work. She took a seat at the counter while Henry sat down at a table where Lane was waiting for him. Jess walks into the diner to see her by herself. He went behind the counter to make it seem like he was working to have an excuse to talk to her.  “Coffee?” She raises her empty mug. 

“Decafe?” He smirks.

“Just spit in my face.” She put a hand over her heart.

“Is that a kink?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“My mug is still empty.” She put it under his nose. He rolls his eyes as he grabs the pot to fill her mug up to the rim. “Happiness.” She sighs as she sips it, getting an eye roll for the New Yorker. 

“You’re here alone, that's unusual.” He rarely shows her by herself. If it wasn’t her mother or sister, it was some townie. It surprised him that she ate lunch often with those two loud nosy women that she introduced to him as Miss Patty and Babette. 

“I’m doing a favor for a favor.” She explains. Jess stares at her waiting for her to continue. “Lane is having a date with Henry. If her mom comes in, I’ll make like I just came up here to order something and was with them the whole time. So, Mrs. Kim doesn’t think it's a date.” She points at the table the two teens were occupying. 

“Why can’t Lane date Henry? Something wrong with him?” He looks at the teen sitting with Lane. 

“Oh no, Henry too perfect. He is going to be a doctor. That’s why Lane doesn’t want him to meet her mom, or else she’ll approve and there goes his sexual appeal.” She mockingly waves goodbye.

“Okay… what the favor you’re getting out of this.” He leans against the counter. 

“I got dragged into doing a debutante ball and Henry agreed to be my escort. I just had to help organize the date behind him and Lane.” She drank her coffee.

“Debutante, like here is fertile daughter, who got the highest bid?” He raised an eyebrow.

“No, it's a coming of age party.” She shakes her head. 

“Whatever, you got to tell yourself.” He laughs. 

“I agree that historically it was a gross way for the wealthy to only mate with each other, but now it is just a traditional thing done for fun.” She didn’t want him to think she was ignorant.

“You don’t have to rationalize it to me. I think you make a fine trophy wife.” He shrugs. 

“I’m going to get my husband to beat you up.” She pouts. 

“Good luck with that.” He laughs at the thought of some preppy polo and chino shorts-wearing guy trying to beat him up.

* * *

Rory was sitting on the couch with Anna painting her toenails. Christopher helps Dean tie his bowtie. Lorelai walks around with a book on her head eating Chinese food. “See now, only a lady can gracefully walk around a room with a book on her head while eating Kung Pao chicken. And a great lady can even spit the peanuts back into the container without anyone noticing.”

“Wow.” Her daughters gave her a mocking gasp.

“Yeah, well, don't be intimidated. You have to practice and practice to get to my level.” She took the book off her head and put it on the table.

“Anyone want the last eggroll?” Rory looks at it.

“Uh, no.” Everyone answers.

“Heh. Where are you going?” Lorelai slaps her daughter's hand as she goes to grab it.

“To get the eggroll.” She looks at it.

“You're getting the eggroll yourself?” Lorelai put her hand out like she was going to hit her again. Rory pulls her hand back.

“How else is she supposed to get it?” Anna with the Char Siu box in her lap asks.

“No! Ladies never get their own egg rolls. Ladies never get their own anything. They don't even get their own ideas.” She scolds them as she passes Rory the eggrolls.

“Oh boy.” They roll their eyes.

“They just sit helplessly and wait for some young strong man to come by and assist them. They don't step in puddles, they don't step over puddles. They can't even look at puddles. They actually need to be blindfolded and thrown in a sack and carried over puddles.” She pretends to throw a sack over her shoulders.

“Isn't there a moratorium on how long ladies are supposed to talk?” Rory took a bite of the eggroll. 

“If there isn’t, there should be.” Anna teases.

“Uhh, no.” She shook her head before coaching them. “Now repeat after me, I am completely helpless.” 

“You are completely helpless,” Anna repeats with a twist.

“Okay, so you pull the left side through the back loop and tug a little bit on both sides, and you, my friend, might just be mistaken for a gentleman. Or a waiter.” Chris fixed Dean’s bowtie.

“So, how do you know how to do this?” He asked.

“Seventeen cotillions, a dozen debutante balls, and a brief but scarring experiment with the Children of the American Revolution.” He put the finishing touches on it.

“Where you wore nothing but the bowtie,” Lorelai said, making Anna gag.

“A good idea on conception, but the sudden snowstorm instantly dampened the effect.” He pats Dean’s shoulder to let him know he was done.

“Hey, uh, do you think it's cool when Neil Young wears a tux?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, of course, but it's Neil Young.” He shrugs.

“How can you even compare yourself?” Anna scoffs.

“Alright. I should get going. I'll see you at three.” Dean took off the bowtie and kissed Rory.

“Okay. Oh, wait,” Rory hands him a box.

“What's this?” He looks down at it.

“Your gloves.” She told him.

“I thought you were kidding.” He opens the box in horror.

“No, no, ladies never kid.” Lorelai laughs.

“Bye.” He walks out with his head down.

“I think I'm going to bed.” Rory got up.

“Me too.” Anna walks to the stairs.

“Do either of you need help?” Lorelai asks.

“No.” They looked at her like she was crazy.

“Wrong! The correct answer is yes. Ladies need help with everything.” She scolds them.

“Goodnight.” They call as their mother sighs.

* * *

Lorelai, Anna, Rory arrive at the ballroom. “Wow, this place is huge. Do I have to walk down those stairs?” Rory looks at the long staircase.

“Oh, I'm afraid so. Unless you wanna make a memorable entrance and slide down the banister. Which I totally encourage, by the way.” She put her hand out and ran her other hand over it.

A lady with a clipboard marched up to them. “You are…”

“Lorelai Gilmore,” Rory told her.

“Susanna Gilmore.” Anna points to herself.

“Late.” The lady corrected.

“Sorry, my fault. Took me a while to get pretty. Not all of us are sixteen anymore, you know what I mean?” Lorelai smiles but frowns when she sees the lady's unamused face. 

“You are to head up the stairs. The preparation room is on the right.” She told the teens.

“Look for the toxic cloud of Chanel and Final Net,” Lorelai whispers. Rory and Anna walk towards the stairs and look back at their mother. “Slide.” She mouths doing the motion again.

They follow the lady into a room filled with girls getting dressed and doing their makeup. “Hang your dress there, put your makeup on over there. You'll have to make do with a non-lighted mirror. The lighted ones went to the girls that were here before dawn.” She points at two empty tables. “Listen up ladies, everyone must be beautiful and ready to go by 7:30.” She yelled to the room.

Rory sits down in front of a mirror. She turns to the girl next to her. “I can't believe we have an hour and a half.” Anna sat down in front of the mirror on the other side of the girl. 

“I know, I am never gonna be ready in time. God only knows if the swelling on my nose is gonna go down. I had to go and inherit my father's nose. I'm Libby.” She looks in the mirror. Rory and Anna stare at her nose, wondering who let their sixteen years old daughter get plastic surgery.

“Rory. That’s my sister, Anna.” She introduces herself and then her sister. 

“Uh, which one should I wear? I've thought about this all month, and I cannot decide.” She held up two lipsticks that looked almost the same shade.

“Oh, well, that's a tough one.” Rory wishes she never spoke to the girl.

“I know. This is red-red, and this is orange-red. The wrong one and I will end up looking like a hooker. Or a teacher.” She hisses, seeming more disgusted by being mistaken for a teacher than a hooker.

“That's a lot of pressure.” Anna had to turn her head to not roll her eyes at the girl.

“The two minutes you are standing on those stairs tonight will determine the social status for the rest of your life.” She explained to them that this was a high-pressure situation.

“Wow, what if you trip?” Rory said, making the girl turn sharply to look at her in fright. “I mean, not that you would. You wouldn't. I might. Probably will actually. Could be a real Cirque du Soleil kind of night.” 

“You should not even joke about stuff like that. Ow... There's a head under there, you know.” She glares at her hairdresser.

Anna got up to put her [dress](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2641091) on. The straps were so thin that from far they were hard to see. The bodice was lace with a V neckline, from the waist down was tulle. She put on a gold vine pearl necklace and flower vine earrings. She sat back down at her station to put on her white pumps. Like her sister, her makeup and hair were already done. It was the reason they were late.

Anna pulls out her make up bag to do some touch-ups on her pink gloss lips, white smokey eyeshadow, and pink blush. 

She moved her chair over to her sister who was reading. She pulled out The Bone People by Keri Hulme and started to read. Libby walks over to them holding a flask. “Midori sour?” She offers.

“Oh, no thanks.” The siblings shake their heads.

“More for me.” She shrugs, taking a sip and a seat in front of them. “At my last coming out, I shared with this girl who couldn't handle her booze. Neon green puke all over her white dress.”

“Your last coming out?” Anna asks, wondering how many times she did this.

“Oh, this is my fifth one this year.” She plays with her hair.

“Wow.” Rory didn’t know why someone would do this that many times.

“You know, they say four out of five debs marry their escorts.” She looks into the mirror on the side of them.

“Kind of like the dentists with Trident.” Rory thought of the commercial.

“Well, I figure, five coming-out balls, five escorts, one of them has to stick, right?” She smiles.

“Good logic.” Anna nods.

“So, is your escort the one?” Libby asks.

“The one what?” Rory wonders what she meant.

“The one you're gonna marry.” She giggles.

“Oh, well…” Rory hadn’t even thought of marriage.

“Is he cute?” Libby asked.

“Yes, he is very cute but…” Rory was cut off but Libby.

“Where are you guys planning to live when you get married?” She gave a tipsy smile.

“Okay, hold on a second.” Rory thought about her future as a career, not her husband.

A girl who had half her hair up in rollers walks by. “Katie, hi. Too bad about your face.” Libby called out to her.

“Is it horrible?” She put her hand up to her bandage.

Libby got up to grab her hand and pulled her away. “No, you can hardly tell. Just walk sideways.” 

“Wow,” Anna watches the blonde.

“Yeah, wow.” Rory nods.

* * *

Anna was at the back of the line while Rory was more in the front, so Christopher would have enough time to get to her after handing Rory off to Dean.

“Hey,” Henry walks up to her. “How are you feeling?”

“Like fish out of water. I should have studied for this.” She kept an eye out for Libby. Every time the girl spoke to her, she’d get more freak out. 

“What?” He laughs.

“It’s like Stepford wives back there. They talk about husbands like they’re do or die. Katie had a breakdown because her pantyhose got a rip in it. Full-on sobbing, saying she’s never going to get a good husband and a membership to a country club.” She points to the dressing room.

“What does that matter? No one can see your guy’s legs.” He looks at all the girls wearing long dresses.

“That's what Rory and I said but everyone else was freaking out with her. Thank god, Grandma gave Rory and me twelve pairs of panties-hoses each. She told me she loved me after I gave her a pair.” Anna looks over at the girl who is three people in front of her.

“Just think of it like this, we dance, have dinner, mingle a little. Then, we are done. You are the best granddaughter ever.” He pats her shoulder.

“Yeah, thanks again for doing this.” She smiles.

“No problem, you helped me have a date with Lane. I’ll see you out there.” He walks over to the other escorts as they are led to the ballroom. 

The line moved along as girls were announced, Chris ran up to her. “My first try was amazing, I figure my second will be legendary.” He held out his arm.

“Let’s blow their minds.” She hooked arms with him. They walk to the entrance and wait for her to be announced.

“Susanna Gilmore, daughter of Christopher Hayden and Lorelai Gilmore.” The lady read her name. They walk down the stairs. At the bottom, Christopher kisses her hand and she curtsies to the crowd. Christopher walks away for Henry to take his place and he walks her down the aisle. 

* * *

Later that night, Lorelai, Christopher, Rory, Dean, and Anna were walking on the sidewalk. Henry went home after the dance. “So, did you know that you're considered a hot Dad?” Rory asked her father, making Lorelai let out a barking laugh.

“Really?” Christopher ignores her.

“Libby said that it's too bad you're my real Dad because if you were my stepdad, I could steal you away from mom.” Rory laughs at the girl's logic.

“Dad’s not the only catch, Henry got hit on by half the debutant girls when they learned he was going to be a doctor. I don’t even want to repeat what Libby said she let him do to her if he left me.” She shivers.

“That Libby's got a good life ahead of her.” Chris chuckles.

“Well, I was very proud of all of you. You made it through the entire ceremony with a completely straight face. Almost all of you.” She gave Chirs a pointed look.

“I'm sorry, but that fan dance was more than I could take,” Chris said, making Dean laugh.

“What? Are you saying this isn’t enchanting?” Anna flicks her fan open to do the dance. Chris giggled like a little girl.

“Hey, I need a burger.” Lorelai pat Rory’s shoulder.

“Me too. Dean?” Rory looks at her boyfriend.

“Honestly, the only thing I can think of is taking off this tux.” He pulls on the itchy shirt. 

“Hey, watch it, you're talking to a lady now.” Lorelai points at his girlfriend. 

“Well, how about if I do it at home?” He put his hands in his pocket.

“Better.” Lorelai nods.

“Thanks again for going with me.” Rory plays with the fan in her hands.

“Tomorrow you start paying. Bye.” He gave her a peck before walking away.

“Bye. And then there were four.” Lorelai counted.

“Actually, I have to get back to Boston first thing in the morning so I'm gonna call it a night too,” Chris informs them.

“What? Not even time for fries?” Rory gave him those big puppy eyes.

“I'll tell you what. I'll get up a little early and have coffee with you before I go. Deal?” He offers.

“Deal.” She smiles.

“Go ahead and order for us. I'll be there in a sec.” She nods to her daughters. 

“Okay.” They walked to Lukes.

* * *

Lorelai walks into the diner to see her daughters taking a big bite of their burgers. “Hey!”

“What?” They look at her.

“After all you've been through tonight and I come in here and find you eating like that.” She gasped like it was a big scandal. Rory raises her pinkie while Anna crosses her legs.

“There you go.” She smiles.

“Being a lady is hard.” Rory sighs.

“So tonight, what's the consensus?” She took off her shawl and put it on the back of her chair.

“The fan dance was humiliating, I'm never doing a curtsy again, but having Dad around was great.” Rory gave a review.

“I like the fans, not the dancing. I don’t want to talk to any of those girls again. Having dad around wasn’t too bad.” Anna fans herself.

“Yeah, it wasn’t.” She agrees.

“He's got a new girlfriend, you know,” Rory told her.

“Sherri,” Lorelai said her name. Anna pulls a face. “What's wrong with you?” 

“She’s jealous.” Rory rolled her eyes.

“You don’t find it annoying that he got himself together for a woman, but not for us.” Anna pouts.

“He seems happy and that’s all that matters.” Rory reminds her.

“He does. He really does.” Lorelai nods.

“I'm glad.” Rory ate a frie.

“Me too.” Lorelai gave a small smile.

“I feel kind of bad for Grandma though. She was so into this night and then she ended up being so miserable.” Rory felt like tonight was a waste in that sense. She did it for Emily and she didn’t even get to enjoy it.

“Don't worry. She'll have more fun at the next one.” Lorelai smiles.

“Excuse me?” Anna tilts her head.

“Yes, we have you guys signed up for the next six balls.” She couldn’t keep a straight face.

“Not funny.” Rory throws a fries at her.

“Hey, you're doing this until you bring home a prize.” She teases.

“Ignoring you now.” Rory focuses on her burger.

Luke brings Lorelai her burger. “So, back from the ball, huh?” 

“Yes, I left behind a glass slipper and a business card in case the prince is dumb.” She smiles.

“Good and desperate thinking.” He plays along with her.

“Thank you. Hmm, Luke.” She nods to Jess. He was wiping down the counter wearing a flannel shirt and the backward baseball cap. 

“Woah, it feels like I’m seeing Luke’s past.”Anna giggles.

Luke walks over to him. “What do you think you're doing?”

“Working.” Jess points to the rag.

“So, you think this is funny, huh?” Luke glares.

“I'm sorry. I thought this was the uniform.” He looks down at his flannel shirt.

“Okay, you know what, that's fine. Have your little joke. It doesn't bother me at all. You just go over there and clean off that table, okay? I'm ignoring you. You do not exist.” He points to the table.

“Okay.” Jess wipes it down. Anna couldn’t stop giggling. “I know, you're not laughing at me when you look like a marshmallow.” He looks at the tulle.

“That’s Mrs. Stay Puft Marshmallow to you. You better watch yourself or I’ll have my husband tear down New York city again.” She pointed a warning finger at him. Jess did his famous eye roll.

“That's it, get upstairs and change.” Luke exploded.

“Whatever you say, Uncle Luke.” He put his hands up and went upstairs.

“It's Luke, just Luke. Mister Luke. In fact, don't address me at all.” He yells up the stairs after him.

“You know, I'm really lucky.” Lorelai looks at her daughters.

“Yeah, why?” Rory asked.

“I have people to complain to when life sucks or work sucks or just everything sucks. I have people I can talk to.” Lorelai had them, Sookie, Luke, and many other townspeople. 

“Yeah, who?” Anna smiles.

“Oh Shecky, you kill me. It just must be really lonely not to have that.” She looks down at her burger.

“Are you thinking about Grandma?” Rory asks.

“I'm just. . .thinking.” She was planning on paying her mother a visit.


	28. Like Mother, Like Daughter

Anna was working the early shift as Luke’s. She smiled when she saw Luke talking friendly to one of the regulars he could actually stand.

“Oh Luke, we're just dying for some refreshments.” She looked to see her mom waving a napkin at him.

“Keep your pants on.” He yells back. Anna laughs as she grabs her orders to take them over to their tables. Luke came over to tell her. “Get your Barry Manilow loving mother two muffins.” He points his thumb over to their table. 

“Oh, Rory must have found the CD under her seat.” She put two muffins on a plate to bring over to them. 

“Looks like we made it…” Rory sings.

“Oh yeah? Spice Girls.” Lorelai shot back.

“Duran Duran.” Rory narrows her eyes.

“Dido.” Lorelai hisses.

“Olivia Newton-John.” Rory glares

“The Macarena. You, Anna, and Lane for hours and hours, for weeks on end.” She did the dance moves in a sloppy fashion.

“Hey, we were mocking. You can't mock the mocking.” Rory defends them.

“Alright. It's getting ugly. Let's stop.” She put her hands down.

“Let's be friends again.” Rory agrees. They toast to it. Rory giggles as she sips her coffee. 

“Stop it.” Lorelai scolds her.

“This is why Luke thinks we are insane.” Anna realizes how weird the conversation seems without getting the whole story. She walks away from her protesting family.

* * *

“Agh.” Lorelai walks into the kitchen groaning.

“What?” Anna looks up from her Captain Crunch.

“The car won't start.” She put her coffee and purse on the counter.

“What happened?” Rory pours a glass of orange juice.

“I don't know. It's just dead. I turned the key and it made a horrible sound.” She took her coat off.

“What kind of sound?” Rory put the carton back in the fridge. She went to the table and put her books into her backpack.

“Like rrrar, rrrar, rrrar. You know, but less feminine.” Lorelai imitated the sound.

“That's the battery,” Anna remembered that was the problem last time it made that sound.

“Well, what did I ever do to make the battery mad?” She threw her hands in the air.

“Let's see. You've kept the radio on all night, killing the battery. You've kept the lights on all night, killing the battery. You've kept the door open, which keeps the ceiling light on, all night, killing the battery.” Rory listed as she piled more books into her bag. Anna was watching her growing paranoid that she didn’t have all the books she needed in her bag. 

“Okay, well then I've done multiple things to make the battery mad.” She shrugs.

“You gonna walk?” Rory asked. 

“I'm wearing heels.” Lorelai pointed at her feet.

“Change your shoe,” Rory told her.

“I'd have to change my outfit.” She didn’t have flats that went with this outfit.

“Just put your heels into your purse and you can change back into them when you get to work.” Anna stood up to wash the empty bowl.

“I'd have to walk upstairs.” She pointed up.

“Suddenly I'm living with Zsa Zsa Gabor.” She reorganized her book to try fitting them all into her bag. Anna opens her bags to do a checklist in her head of her books.

“I'm gonna call, Michel.” She grabs the phone.

“This thing is too small.” Rory huffs taking her books out. 

“Hold on Michel. That backpack is not too small.” Lorelai made the French man wait to argue with Rory.

“It's minuscule.” Rory pouts.

“You have too many bus books.” Anna realized when she looked through her bag to find that all her school books and one bus book fitted perfectly. And her bag was much smaller than Rory’s.

“I need all of my other books,” Rory told them.

“You don't need all of these.” Lorelai agrees with her youngest.

“I think I do.” She took out her folders. 

“Edna St. Vincent Milay?” Lorelia held up a book. 

“That's my bus book,” Rory told her.

“Uh-huh. What's the Faulkner?” She looks at another cover.

“My other bus book,” Rory explains.

“Just take one bus book,” Lorelai said. 

“No, the Milay is a biography, and sometimes if I'm on the bus and I pull out a biography and I think to myself, Well, I don't really feel like reading about a person's life right now then I'll switch to the novel, and then sometimes if I'm not into the novel, I'll switch back.” She explains why she needs to keep both books. 

“Hmm. Still there, Michel?” She checked if she would have to dial again. “Hold on. What is the Gore Vidal?”

“Oh, that's my lunch book,” Rory told her.

“What?” Anna squinted. “Then use Vidal or Faulkner. You don’t need two novels.”

“Vidal's essays.” Rory corrects.

“Uh-huh. But the Eudora Welty's are not essays or a biography.” Lorelai picked up another book that she knew wasn’t for school.

“Right.” She nods.

“So it's another novel, lose it!” She waves it around.

“Unh uh. There are short stories.” She took it from her mother to put it in her bag.

“Ugh. This is a sickness.” She sighs before checking on her co-worker. “Michel...Come pick me up?”

“Think about your shoulders and your back.” Anna patted her sister's shoulder before going into the living room to watch some TV while waiting for her sister to get ready.

“Let’s go.” Rory came in with her backpack on and French book in hand. Anna followed her with their mom teasing her on the way out.

* * *

Lorelai, Anna, and Rory were sitting on the porch as Kirk fixes Lorelai's Jeep. “So what does she expect you to do?” Lorelai asked after Rory told them about the guidance counselor pulling her into her office to talk about her social skills. 

“She said to mix it up,” Rory told her.

“Mix it up, what does that mean?” Lorelai was appalled that Rory would have to change anything.

“I guess that means going up to strange kids at school and saying, Hey, mind if I awkwardly butt in where I don't belong and don't want to be?” Rory gave her intro. 

“The whole thing's ridiculous. Chilton is a cult.” Lorelai sighs.

“You’re overreacting, just sit with my friends.” Anna rolled her eyes.

“I would, but she said that I rely on you too much for social interaction.” Rory made that suggestion to the counselor.

“Well, you did hide behind me that one time that girl was talking about a show you weren’t interested in.” Anna thought back.

“Lorelai, do you know what this is?” Kir holds up a bundle of wires.

“Um, no.” She shouted.

“Damn.” He whispers.

“Are we sure it is safe for him to fix the jeep?” Anna asks.

“He’s been studying.” Lorelai shrugs.

“I don't know. Maybe there is something wrong with me.” Rory brought the subject back to her.

“Oh, don't say that.” Lorelai gasp.

“Maybe I am a loner. I mean, you were mocking my backpack today. I might just be one step away from carrying a mysterious duffel bag.” She folded her arms around her stomach, feeling sick.

“You did have that duffel bag for all your books last year.” Anna gets smack in the arm by her mom.

“Oh no, no you don't... don't you go doubting who you are or how you should be. How dare that woman do this to you!” Lorelai shakes her fist in the air.

“It wasn't just her. The whole meeting was Charleston's suggestion.” Rory told her.

The headmaster’s name made Lorelai even more upset, “Well, good. It's time I called old Schnickelfritz Charleston to tell him to stop messing with my kid's mind.”

“Mom.” Rory didn’t want that.

“Mom, she just needs to play the game to get to Harvard, then she can be whoever she wants to be. When you're in a large organization you have to conform sometimes, that’s life.” Anna shrugs. The one thing she learned about higher learning at Chilton is that you adapt or you fail.

“No, I'm sorry. I don't like this. Schools like Chilton try to stamp out every vestige of individuality and I'm not gonna let that happen.” She shook her head.

“It's all fixed. I found a loose terminal. I reconnected the battery and jumped it, so it's set to go.” Kirk came over to tell them.

“Oh, thanks, Kirk.” Lorelai nods.

“And I'm not gonna charge you for the time I spent stuck underneath the car.” He reassured her.

“That's great Kirk.” She smiled.

“And I just want you to know that I overheard, and you're absolutely right. I carried a duffel bag and ate lunch by myself my entire school career, and I turned out just fine.” He said thinking he was being helpful but Rory was scared now.

“I'm still going down there,” Lorelai said after the looks she got from her daughters.

* * *

Lorelai was sitting at the table going through papers when Rory and Anna walked into the kitchen. “Hey.” Anna greets.

“Hey.” Lorelai echos.

“Hey,” Rory said with an aggressive undertone. “Hey!” 

“Yeah, look Fat Albert. Get me a soda, will you?” She didn’t take her eyes off the paper.

“Mom, what are you doing here? You were supposed to meet me in my Latin class after meeting with Headmaster Charleston.” Rory took off her backpack and coat. Anna did the same and grabbed three sodas from the fridge.

“Oh my God. I was. I totally forgot. Ugh, I'm so sorry.” She looks up from the paper. “Thanks.” She nods to the soda being put in front of her.

“Mom, come on, what happened. Did you talk to him?” Rory sat across from her.

“I did. I told him that he was completely out of line with this treatment of you, that you are not a loner freak, you have plenty of friends, and you don't own a long black leather Matrix coat, and they should fall down on their knee socks every day that you deign to show up at that loser school.” She gave a summary of her long rant.

“How did he respond to that?” Anna sat down at the table.

“He yelled at me.” She pouts.

“He what?” Anna and Rory were surprised.

“He pulled out a file and told me I was a bad Chilton mom.” She told them. 

“He did not.” Rory gaps.

“And that I don't participate in school activities.” She adds on.

“You work, while most of the moms are housewives.” Anna defends.

“And I don't make posters. And, you why didn’t you tell me you were doing things. That you pull them in on the Meals on Wheels and the Soup Kitchen. I could have taken some credit.” Lorelai pointed at Anna.

“You have no artistic capabilities. I wouldn’t let you make my posters.” Anna made a face at letting her mom be responsible for something that has to attract the eyes. “I only pulled them in, so I could get funding for better quality food. Grandma made a nice donation.” 

“And I don't chaperone school dances.” Lorelai felt like a failure walking out of the office.

“Does he know that you got pregnant at sixteen?” Rory asks.

“Basically I'm not doing my part to help further your educational future.” She used his words.

“So we both got busted.” Rory crossed her arms on the table.

“Yes.” She nods.

“Great.” Rory sighs.

“Now I have to pick a group or a cause or sponsor a club or something.” She looks down at her list.

“This sucks.” Rory didn’t want to be forced to socialize.

“But hey, I've been thinking about what Anna said yesterday.” She pointed at her youngest, who mockingly put her hand on her chest like she was shocked but honored. She looks like an actress winning an Emmy. “I mean, the whole reason we did this Chilton thing is for you to get into Harvard, right?”

“Right.” Rory nods.

“And these fanatics that run your school, they're the ones that write the letters to the fancy colleges saying things like, Hey she's keen, look at her or Have you seen the L tattooed on her forehead, 'cause it sure is a big one.” She used her thumb and pointer finger to put an L up to her forehead.

“So you're saying we should just go along with this?” Rory got the message.

“Yeah, go along with it. Talk to some kids, I'll hang out with their moms, and we'll get into Harvard, take over the world, then buy Chilton and turn it into a rave club. What do you say, deal?” Her revenge would be served cold.

“Deal.” She nods.

“Oh, look, the Chilton Cheer Society wears matching hats. Eh? Go, Harvard.” She picked up a paper.

“Or, you can start your own club, where you guys get together and talk shit about the idea of clubs.” Anna teased.

* * *

“Your sister is sitting with the Puffs.” Eleanor Blakely, a friend she met through Henry, nudges Anna during lunch.

“What?” She looks over to where she was pointing to see Rory sitting with Francie. 

“Ew, Francie. Do you call her puff because she can make you so angry that you wanted a puff like a dragon at her?” Anna blows some air out of her mouth and nose.

“No, you weirdo. The Puffs are a secret elite sorority in Chilton.” She laughs.

“If it’s a secret then why do you know about it?” Anna wonders.

“Because it's like a fight club, everyone that is in it will never admit it.” Henry throws a few fake punches.

“I don’t see the big deal. There are just a bunch of girls who eat together.” Roger rolled his eyes.

“They control the school. Everyone one of them is the president of some other club. They are all on the dance committees. It rumored that for the last 50 years every female student body president we had has been a puff.” Eleanor went on.

“Have you tried to join?” Anna asked.

“I may have.” She shrugs making like the reject didn’t hurt.

“Count your blessing, nothing Francie is involved in is worth it. That girl, if I have one more group project with her.” Anna took her deep breath to clear her thoughts of that horrible idea. 

“It's a good thing we got paired for that photo project, then.” Thomas threw his arm over her shoulders.

“We did not get paired, you threw yourself on my desk when the assignment was announced.” She said flatly.

“Two of my ex were coming at me. A good friend would have been happy to rescue me.” He took his arm away from her to cross them over his chest and pout.

“I wouldn’t call someone you sleep with and never called back an ex.” Eleanor pointed out.

“Why are you women so mean to me?” He pushed his lips more out.

“Because we know you.” Anna laughs.

“You should know better than to argue with either of them.” Roger shook his head at his good looking but clueless friend. 

* * *

The Gilmore Girls get out of the car and walk to the front door of Gilmore Manor. “Who the hell names their kid Lemon?” Lorelai asks about a puff.

“Someone really into citrus.” Rory shrugs.

“Ugh, crazy crazy people.” Lorelai got comments for naming her kid after a band member when people were naming their kids after fruit.

“It's just so weird that the one table I sit down at is home to the secret society.” Rory couldn’t believe her luck.

“According to Eleanor, the girls secretly run the school, which means dance committees.” She rings the doorbells.

The maid opens the door. “Your mother would like you to head out to the patio. We're barbecuing tonight.”

“Thanks.” They walk inside and head towards the patio.

“Does Grandma have a barbecue?” Rory asked.

“I don't know. Maybe she keeps it in the secret room with the paper napkins and the mismatched sheets.” She whispers. “Wow, she really is barbecuing.” She gasped when she saw the chef over the grill.

“Hey, cool!” Rory waved at him.

“What's up, Poppin' Fresh?” Lorelai nods.

“Ooh, corn!” Anna pointed at the cob.

“Nice!” They each took an ear of corn from the pile.

“Thank you.” Rory smiled at the cook.

They went to the side to start eating the corn. Emily walks out on the patio, horrified by what she saw. “What is this, a refugee camp? Come inside and eat at the table.”

“Mom, the whole point of barbecuing is to eat outside,” Lorelia told her.

“Animals eat outside. Human beings eat inside with napkins and utensils. If you want to eat outside, go hunt down a gazelle. Make your decision, I'll be inside.” Emily turns around to walk inside.

“What are the odds of finding a gazelle around here?” Lorelai turns to her daughters.

“Slim to none.” Rory looks around the garden.

“Okay, let's go.” They got up and went into the dining room, where Emily was already sitting at the table.

“I'm extremely disappointed in you, Lorelai,” Emily told her daughter. The maids took their coats and walked out to put them in the closet. 

“Hold on, Mom.” She sat down at the table and put her napkin on her lap. “Okay, go ahead.” Rory and Anna walk around the table to sit on the other side.

“I had lunch with Bitty Charleston today and she told me what happened with you and the headmaster,” Emily explained how she knew about the situation.

“What? Geez, does that woman do nothing all day but hide under his desk with a tape recorder?” Lorelai sighs.

“Being as how that’s his wife if she was under his desk, she’d be doing more than that.” Anna winks, getting a gross-out face from her mother and sister. Emily said her name sternly before going back to scolding her daughter.

“After all we've gone through to get Rory and Anna in that school, and then you humiliate all of us by not being involved. That is just incomprehensible.” She shook her head in disappointment. 

“Hey, she wasn't involved either.” Lorelai points at Rory.

“Wow, just sitting here.” Rory couldn’t believe she tried to get her in trouble too.

“You are a grown-up, you have to set an example. If she's not involved with the school, then she learned it from you.” Emily played the, you’re older, you should know better card.

“Yeah.” Rory nods along. Lorelai glares at her.

“How hard is it to help out just once in a while? Join a group, attend a meeting, and all for the sake of…” Emily didn’t understand why she couldn’t do the simple things that life required.

“Mom, stop already, please. I have joined a group, okay?” She cut her off.

“You have?” Everyone else at the table asked in shock.

“Yes.” She nods.

“Which one?” Emily asks.

“I'm gonna join the Booster Club, mmkay? The Booster Club, I'm going to boost.” The way she stuttered let everyone know she didn’t join it yet.

“Well, the Boosters are a very fine organization.” Emily approved.

“That's why I picked 'em.” She pointed at her.

“They do very good work for the school.” She smiles.

“All went into the picking process.” Lorelai looked over at her daughters in pride that she pulled one over on Emily.

“And the matching sweatshirts they wear are just darling.” Emily took a bite of her steak. Lorelai’s smile vanished as she ate her dinner.

* * *

“Haha, yours is worse than mine.” Rory taunts Lorelai as they walk along the sidewalk.

“Ugh, they totally just snuck that modeling thing in.” Lorelai got stuck being a model in a charity fashion show at her booster club meeting.

“Can we come?” Anna asked.

“No.” Lorelai waves her arms and shakes her head.

“Hmm, my mom's a model. Maybe you'll get to date Leonardo DiCaprio now.” Rory giggled.

“Plus, now I have to plan the whole stupid thing,” Lorelai grumbles.

“At least you made it a work thing too, so you’ll be getting paid.” Anna tried to look on the bright side.

“Lorelai Gilmore. Nope, doesn't sound model-y enough. You need something that stands out more. How about Waffles? We could call you Waffle and say you're from Belgium?” Rory teases.

“Okay, I'm crabby. I need to do something about it.” She dialed her cell phone. “Hey, Mom.” Rory and Anna exchange a look at her calling Emily. “So I went to my first Booster meeting last night, did Bitty tell you?.... Oh, well, maybe she's still stuck under that desk. You might want to send someone out there to look….Yes, in fact, we're planning a charity fashion show next weekend, and I volunteered to organize it….Yes, and since I know how concerned you are about how Rory's perceived at Chilton, I knew you'd want to be involved somehow, so you're gonna be one of the models.” Lorelai said, making Anna and Rory look at their mom in disbelief. “Yeah, so it's next Saturday, be there at four, and we'll provide hair and makeup….Oh, and we'll need your measurements also….Mom. You said you wanted me to be involved. Well, I'm involved, now don't you want to do your part to ensure the girl’s futures?... Start measuring.” She hangs up.

“You feel better now?” Rory asks.

“Waffle's very happy.” Lorelai smiled.

* * *

Jess had to help serve since Luke was helping Lorelai at the Inn. He walks over to the table that Anna was sitting at with a brown haired pretty boy. “Stop suggesting that. We have to take nature shots.” Anna hissed at him. That’s when Jess noticed the two cameras on the table.

“What is more natural than the nude human body?” Thomas whines. 

Jess cleared his voice. “Coffee?” He held the pot up. 

“Yes, thank you.” She pushed the mug close to him. 

He fills up her mug and nods to the guy. “You?” 

“Sure, I’m Thomas by the way.” He introduced himself.

“Jess.” He filled up his mug. 

“Jess.” Thomas smiles at Anna and wiggles his eyebrows. She cursed herself for saying the name of the cute guy that moved to town. 

“What’s going on?” Jess looks between them.

“We have to do twelve nature shots, it has to have a theme.” She told him. 

“Six pictures each. She is against the nude body.” Thomas nodded to her.

“Where would you find these women to pose naked?” Anna glares. 

“Is that what you’re uptight about? I’m sure we can find men too.” He laughs. 

“Oh my god.” She put her head in her hands. 

“The people you get would have to be over 18, or else it would be considered child porn. I don’t think your teacher can grade that and it’s illegal. But, then you guys are underage, I don’t know how legal it would be for you to be in a room with a nake adult.” Jess watches the boy’s face go from a smirk to a pout. 

“Bummer.” Thomas sighs and lays his upper body on the table. 

“I still say we can do water: ponds, puddles, rain, waterfalls, are there waterfalls by us?” Anna looks at the two guys. 

“I just moved here.” Jess reminds her. 

“There’s a few, but you have to hike to them,” Thomas told her. 

“Oh, no.” She shook her head. She took out the paper to read the assignment again. “Oh, it says our theme can be a place. We’ll go to the pond at the Inn.” 

“If you want to be boring.” He picks his head up to grumble.

“Young man, I’m ready to order,” Taylor called for Jess. 

“Order now,” Jess demands. 

“We’ll have two bacon cheeseburgers and fries.” Anna orders. 

“Okay.” He nods. “So, you gonna be home tonight?” 

“Um.. yeah.” She looks unsure why he cares. 

“I’ll be over, I finished the book.” He walks over to Taylor. 

“Someone has a late-night caller.” Thomas thrust his hips up.

“Stop that, you freak.” She threw a napkin at him, laughing.

* * *

“Jess is here to borrow a book,” Rory yelled up the stairs. 

“Okay, send him up,” Anna yells back. She looked over the pictures that she had string up. 

“Woah, a lot of pictures of ducks.” Jess walks into the room. 

“Thomas got overly excited when he saw them and wasted all his film. But I think these twelve are good.” She looked over her pictures of the water lilies, the high view of the pond where she got up on Thomas’s shoulder, a ground-level picture to make it look much larger than it was, the koi, frogs, and her favorite duck Puddles.

“How did that guy get into your elite high school?” He put A Game of Throne back on the shelf and grabbed A Clash of Kings.

“Please, more than half of that school is nepotism, so they can keep getting large donations from old money families.” She rolled her eyes. 

“That makes sense.” He nods. “Is this all your friend?” He picked up a picture of her surrounded by people around their age. She had a tiara on and was smiling with a giant ice cream sandwich cookie in front of her. 

“Oh yeah, they surprised me with that. It was for my birthday. That’s  Eleanor and Roger. You already meet Thomas and Henry. ” She pointed out the unknown people.

“They look interesting.” He wondered who all the guys were to her.

“Yeah, we have our own breakfast club. Eleanor the princess, Henry the brain, Roger the athletes, Thomas the criminal, and I the basketcase.” She tilts her head and smiles widely. 

“Thomas is the criminal.” He raised an eyebrow.

“He stole enough hearts. What the guy lacks in book smarts, he makes up in charm. He’ll be some rich lady’s boy toy.” She laughs at the friend she accidentally brought into the group. She helps him get away from one of his clingy one-night stands and he’s been sticking by her side ever since.  Eleanor says she still hasn’t forgiven her for it.

“And Roger?” He asked. 

“He’s best friends with Henry and is in love with  Eleanor. Not that he has the courage to say that to her. ” Everyone in the group tried to give him a pep talk but it never worked. 

“You don’t like any of them.” He asked. 

Anna laughs at the thought of being with any of her friends. “I’m sorry, it just...” She took a few minutes to stop giggles. “They’re amazing friends, but us being more is impossible.” 

“Why?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Because I don’t feel anything like that towards them. I can’t explain it, there's just no spark. Do you miss your friends in New York?” She realized she was talking only about herself.

“Yeah, it’s not like I make friends easily. These townies are annoying. They don’t seem to know there’s a world outside of here.” He looks at the globe on her desk.

“You can’t tell me, there aren't a bunch of people wanting to know what New York is like.” She sat on her bed as he sat on the chair.

“That’s how I know they’ve only watched shows like Sex and the City. New York is more than just Manhattan. If anyone of them went there, they would get mugged on the spot. This small town sets them up to get eaten up the second they step out of the county.” He scoffs.

“Are you feeling sorry for them?” She mockingly tilts her head.

“No,” He looks at her like she grew a second head. 

She laughs, “Well if you're worried about making friends, you got one in me. Rory will be friends with anyone, no matter how rude they are.” 

“I don’t care about making friends.” He crossed his arms. 

“Sure, that's why you talk to me every time you see me.” She playfully rolled her eyes.

“I do that because you look pitiful.” He gave a half-hearted shrug.

“Hey,” Lorelai stuck her head in. “Oh hi, Jess.” She leaned against the doorframe. 

“Hey.” He nods. 

“I just came to tell you that Rory is going to get kidnapped tonight. So you don’t have to worry about the noise.” She told her. 

“What?” Anna yelled.

“Oh, yeah Francis called to say she is going to kidnap Rory to take her out to breakfast.” She spoke of the weird phone call she got today. 

“She is so dramatic about everything.” Anna’s right eye twitched at the mention of the annoying girl in most of her classes. “Do you have pictures of your fashion show?” She remembered that it was today.

“No, no pictures.” She shook her head. 

“That’s not possible.” Anna squints. 

“There is none, so it is.” She shrugs.

“They’re right here.” Rory ran into the room with them in her hand.

Anna got up to grab the pictures and flip through them. Jess stood up to look over her shoulder. “Is that your grandma?” He took a picture that was snapped of the two of them standing at the end of the runaway.

“Yes, that is my mother Emily Gilmore, their grandmother.” Lorelia sighs at another person seeing the pictures. 

“She likes the elderly version of you.” Jess put the picture next to Anna’s face.

“I’m taking that as a compliment and don’t call her elderly, she is mature.” She snatched the picture from his hand before turning to her sister. “Oh Rory, we should mention this at the next newspaper meeting.”

“Oh no.” Lorelai shook her head.

“Oh yes, charity work should be acknowledged.” Rory nods. 

“Oh come on, why do you two live to torture me?” She whines. 

“We wouldn’t be a Gilmore family if we didn’t take the opportunity to humiliate each other.” Anna smiled. 

“I will tell humiliating childhood stories to Dean and Jess if you suggest that article.” She pointed a finger in their faces.

“Fine, but if it’s suggested by someone else, we can’t turn it away.” Rory walks out with the photos.

“How long are you staying, Jess? Do you want some Booster cake?” She offers. 

“Nah, I got the book and it’s getting late. See ya.” He nods to Anna before walking out. 

“So, Jess?” Lorelai walks into the room. 

“What about him? We’re friends.” She shrugs.

“The boy refuses to talk to everyone but you.” She pointed at her. 

“What can I say?” She shrugs again. 

“Just be careful. Boys like him are dangerous.” She warns. 

“What do you think, he's going to ask me to be the Bonnie to his Clyde.” She laughs. 

“Crazier things have happened.” She told her. 

“Yeah like you doing a mother and daughter runaway show with grandma.” She giggles. 

“I have such cruel children.” She yells as she makes her way to her room. 

* * *

“Your sister is not sitting with the puff. In fact, none of the puffs are here.” Eleanor points out to everyone at the table.

“They got suspended for breaking into the headmaster’s office to ring his bell and say some kind of oath to the Puffs,” Anna informed them.

“What?” Henry asked.

“Apparently, it's a tradition for the puffs. Charleston caught them before Rory could finish,” she told them. 

“How come Rory didn’t get suspended?” Roger looks over at her sister eating by herself with her walkman on and a book in hand. 

“Because he put Rory into that situation. She wouldn’t have gone with them if he didn’t tell her that she needed to join a group to get into Harvard.” She smiled when she saw a girl join her sister’s table. The girl pulled out a book to read.

“Lame… not that your sister didn’t get into trouble, but that they were forcing her to be social.” Thomas quickly added on when he saw Anna’s glare. The table laughed at his frantic correction.


	29. The Ins and Outs of Inns

The Gilmore Girls were sitting around the table for Friday night dinner. “How's the meal?” Emily asks.

“Tasty.” Anna hums.

“Very tasty. New cook?” Lorelai asked.

“Yes, Marisella. She's introduced us to some wonderful dishes so charmingly specific to her native country.” Emily cuts up her food.

“What country is she from?” Lorelai took another bite.

“One of those little ones next to Mexico,” Emily informed them.

“How charmingly specific.” Lorelai looks at her daughters like can you believe this woman.

“Too bad Grandpa's not here. He likes weird food.” Rory watches her grandma’s face to see if they made up yet. Emily didn’t give anything away. 

“Yeah, where's he eating his weird food tonight? Argentina? Morocco?” Lorelai names the exotic places that he usually visits.

“Akron.” She told them.

“Ohio?” Rory wonders.

“Yes.” Emily drank her wine.

“Get out of here.” Lorelai was surprised that it was somewhere in the states.

“I will not get out of here.” Emily glare, highly offended.

Anna giggles at her grandmother's misunderstanding. “No Mom, I didn't mean really get out of here, I mean…” Lorelai failed to make her mother understand the phrase.

“Why is Grandpa in Akron?” Rory cut her off. 

“I don't know.” She shrugs.

“It was just a saying.” Lorelai sighs.

“They sent him to deal with some problem with their local office down there.” She sips her wine. 

“A saying, you know, like save me or get me out of here. Things like that.” Lorelai went on even though they have moved past the misunderstanding.

“Lorelai, would you like me to put a mirror in front of you so you can look at yourself while you have this conversation?” She gave her daughter a dry look.

“Sorry, Dad's in Akron.” She looks down at her plate.

“Yes. The amenities are atrociously lacking. He had to eat at a coffee shop last night. The whole thing's terribly insulting. He's miserable.” She told them. Anna looks down at her plate as she realizes that his company didn’t value him anymore.

“I hate that he's miserable.” Rory sighs.

“That is terrible.” Anna nods.

“So do I. We really ought to do something.” Emily pushes her food around on her plate.

“Yes, I agree.” The siblings’ nod.

“Warning, warning.” Lorelai whispers.

“I'm glad to hear you say that girls because I thought of a wonderful way to cheer him up.” Emily perks up.

“Cool, what?” Rory asks.

“Danger, Will Robinson, Danger!” Lorelai shouts to be ignored by everyone at the table.

“An oil portrait of you two for his study.” Emily smiles.

“An oil portrait,” Rory said with confusion while Anna spoke with excitement.

“I tried, have fun.” Lorelai throws her hands up.

“They would hang right over his mantle. He'd just love it.” Emily could picture it now.

“Well, I guess that would be okay.” Rory nods.

“Oh Mom, please, don't make them do this,” Lorelai remembers the miserable time she had posing for her portrait.

“They just said they would.” Emily didn’t know why her daughter had to make a big deal out of everything.

“Fine, paint the picture, but don't make them sit and pose for it. Paint it from a photo.” Lorelai sighs.

“A photo? That's what they do at malls.” Emily was insulted by her for the second time tonight.

“I'll sit, it's fine.” Rory insisted.

“Yeah, besides I haven’t decided on my pose yet.” Anna was wondering how much control she would have over this painting. 

“Just because your own experience sitting for a portrait was bad doesn't mean theirs has to be.” Emily glares at her daughter for trying to take this from her. 

“What portrait? I haven't seen this.” Rory looked at every painting in the house. 

“They never finished.” Lorelai was smug about the trouble she caused.

“Three painters started, and they all three quit,” Emily remembered how distraught the artists were.

“Why did they quit?” Anna squints at her mother.

“She wouldn't stop scowling,” Emily explains.

“I was going for a Billy Idol thing.” She did her scowl.

“The one from Italy had some sort of breakdown.” She and the maid had to console the man.

“Oh my God.” Rory gasps.

“Hey, it didn't hurt Van Gogh, the guy should thank me.” Lorelai scoffs.

“A year later, I swear I saw him rummaging through our recyclables.” Emily was shocked to see the man.

“Well, I'm happy to sit. If it's for Grandpa, why not?” Rory shrugs.

“Wonderful. I'll set it up first thing in the morning.” Emily smiles.

“What do you think of this?” Anna struck a few poses of her staring off into the distance. 

“Psst. If you want, I can teach you the Billy Idol. Most people focus on the lip thing, but the eyes are just as important...” Lorelai smiled. Emily slams the salt shaker on the table. Lorelai stops talking. 

* * *

Rory, Anna, and Lane are walking along the sidewalk in Stars Hollow. “So, Janie Fertman is trying to be my friend again,” Lane told them.

“Yikes. What kind of vibe are you giving her?” Rory asks.

“Oh, my patented Keith Richards circa 1969 don't mess with me vibe, with a thousand-yard Asian stare thrown in.” She put her arms out like she was running across a finish line.

“That should do it.” Rory nods.

“Maybe you should be friends with her,” Anna said, making Lane and Rory turn to her in shock. “Who do you hang out with at school now?” She asks, not seeing the harm.

“I talked to a few people, but hanging out, I didn’t know.” She shrugs.

“But Janie Fertman?” Rory made a face at the preppy cheerleader.

“I would have said the same thing before Chilton, but it's good to make friends with people who are opposite of you. Eleanor is basically Janie and I enjoy spending time with her. Before, I thought Thomas was a brain-dead rock, but now I talk to him every day.” She pushes Lane to make friends. She felt bad that Lane waited around for them all the time. She should have her own things. 

They turn the corner to see a police car and a large crowd in front of Doose's market. “What's happening up there?” Rory asks.

“Only one way to find out.” Anna walks across the street to push her away through the crowd. She saw a chalk outline of a body being blocked off by yellow tape in front of Taylor’s market.

“Just try to calm down, Taylor.” The officer put a hand up.

“Calm down! Why should I calm down?” Taylor yells.

“Yeah, why should he calm down?” Bootsy yells from behind him.

“I want action, not words,” Taylor told the officers.

“Yeah, action not words,” Bootsy yells.

“Don't you need to get back to your newsstand, Bootsy?” Taylor turned around to ask the man.

“No buddy, I'm all yours.” He put a hand on his shoulder.

“We're gonna get to the bottom of this, I promise you.” The officer tried to calm him down.

“A crime was committed right in front of my store.” Taylor pointed at the outline.

“Now, we can't say that for sure yet.” She didn’t want him going around spreading false claims. 

“How come you can't say that for sure? This is a police tape. You're the police, you own the tape!” He pulls on the tape.

“You can buy this tape at any party store,” Anna said.

“What?” The police officer and Taylor turned to her.

“They sell it with the Halloween stuff. You can get it online all year round.” She didn’t know how this wasn’t common knowledge. 

After writing that down, the officers turn back to the market owner. “Taylor, we've contacted everyone in the precinct. No one knows anything about this.” 

“Well, what am I supposed to do? I've got a dead body right in front of my store!” Taylor whispers the last part. It had a whisper tone but was still loud enough for everyone to hear.

“No, you have a chalk outline of a dead body in front of your store.” She corrects him.

“Meaning that there were two crimes.” Bootsy put up two fingers.

“What?” The officer asked.

“What do you mean what? Somebody got murdered, then somebody stole the body. It's open and shut, bing bang boom.” Bootsy claps his hands.

“Is this your son?” The officer looked at Taylor. Bootsy smiled at that while Anna laughed.

“I should say not.” Taylor scoffs. 

“Oh,” Boosty was hurt by that.

“Look, my partner's doing a headcount to see if anyone in town is missing. Until then, just hang tight.” She walks away. 

Anna forced her away from the crowd, which was harder than getting to the front. She dusted herself off, trying to get rid of people's germs. She looks up to see Jess standing across the street smirking at the crowd.  She walks over to him. “If you don’t want to get caught, maybe you should look less like an arsonist getting off on the house burning down.” She smiles as she watches him playfully roll his eyes. 

“I don’t know what you're talking about.” He tilts his head. 

“So, how early did you have to wake up?” She hooks her arms with his and pulls him away from the crime scene. 

“Five in the morning. Damn people get up so early here, just to walk around and talk.” He scoffs. 

“What can I say we’re crazy about each other here.” She nudged him. 

“Crazy in general. Who treats a drawing like a murder?” He rolled his eyes. 

“Taylor treats gum on the sidewalk like a landmine.” She giggled. 

“So, you’re saying that I need to step up my game. Or get a harder target?” He teases. 

“No, maybe a target that won’t cause such a scene.” She advised him.

“Where would the fun be in that? Besides, it wouldn’t be funny if it wasn’t Taylor? It would be cruel if it was that dance teacher.” He points out.

“Who said you were funny?” She raised an eyebrow. He grabs her sides making her giggle and squirm away. “Okay, it was funny.” She admits, sitting on the bridge over the lake that they always seem to end up at. Jess sat next to her. They talked about books, weird town events, and anything else that came their way. 

* * *

Anna was at the Inn rubbing the dry rub on the ribs. Rory is sitting at a table doing homework, Lorelai is getting coffee, Sookie is cooking. “I had a dream last night about us and Fran,” Sookie spoke out to the room.

“Oh, what was it?” Lorelai walks over to her.

“Well, it was in the future and we were all old, you, me, Rory, Anna, Jackson and Michel, everyone. Gray hair, walking around with canes, we're all kind of ailing, you know? I had those big cataract glasses on. You were hard of hearing and kept going, Huh? Huh?” Sookie put her hand up to her ear and yelled.

“Oh, that's attractive.” Lorelai grimaces.

“It's you kids with your rock and roll.” Rory shook her pen at her.

“But here walks up Fran, and guess what. She looks exactly the same, even better.” Sookie walks to grab a knife. 

“Ugh! That's not fair.” Lorelai whines.

“That woman is gonna live forever.” She cuts the eggplant.

“Not necessarily. Hey, did you look up angina? I forgot to.” She spoke of the illness Fran said she had. 

“Yeah, it's nothing major,” Sookie said, making Lorelai whine.

“Mom, Sookie.” Anna scolds.

“You guys have got to stop talking like this.” Rory agrees with her sister. 

“Like what?” Lorelai asked.

“We love Fran, remember? Fran is great.” Rory reminds them.

“We all agree that it is annoying that she won’t sell the place for sentiment value when she is not doing anything with it. I’m sure her parents would rather see it functional than rotting.” Anna was going on when her sister got up to pinch her. “But, that is her right.”

“No, honey, of course, we love Fran. It is her right. We just wanna know what God's little plan is for her, that's all.” Sookie agrees with them.

Michel walks into the kitchen. “I would advise at least pretending to look busy, the boss is here.”

“Mia!” Rory and Anna yell.

“You're kidding! When?” Lorelai smiled.

“I just spotted her walking in,” Michel told them.

“Let's go.” Lorelai put her mug down to walk out. The daughters were at her heels, eager to see their surrogate Grandmother.

“Mia!” They ran to give her a group hug.

“Uh! Oh, my babies! Ooh!” She squeezed them.

“Did we know you were coming?” Rory asks.

“I didn't know I was coming.” Mia put them at arm's length to get a better look at them.

“This isn't a surprise inspection is it?” Lorelai played around.

“That's exactly what this is. Ready?” She walks around them as they stand still. “Oh, you're too thin as always.” 

“But we eat,” Rory told her.

“A lot.” Anna nods. 

“And you're all too beautiful.” She looks at their faces.

“Yes, that's true. We often feel guilty monopolizing the amount of beauty we're in possession of.” Lorelai smiled.

“And I don't see you enough which is my fault, so you all pass.” She hugs them again. Michel walks over to them. “Ooh, Michel. Ooh, how nice to see you. Uh, and look at that suit. You are quite the dandy, aren't you?”

“Well, I had a feeling that a lovely woman was going to be visiting today so I decided I must look my best for her.” He tried to kiss her ass.

“I'm sorry honey, I didn't catch a word of that.” She looks over at the girls confused. 

“He said he missed you,” Rory told her.

“You've been in the U.S. quite some time Michel, your enunciation really should be better by now,” Mia told him.

“The customers seem to understand me just fine.” He had a tight smile that was obviously fake.

“I didn't get that either. Did you get the tapes I sent you?” She put a hand on his arm.

“Hey, maybe you should hit the desk. A couple of people are looking for help.” Lorelai nods to the desk.

“Right away. Mia, uh, I. . .” He salutes and walks behind the desk.

“So, are you too busy to sneak out with me for a walk?” Mia asks her girls.

“Not if it's okay with the boss.” Lorelai smiled.

“It's a demand at this point.” Mia put an arm around Anna and her other around Rory.

“Let's go. Michel, hold down the fort?” Lorelai looks at him.

“Oh, it's a little slow now, so it's no problem.” He smiled.

Mia looks at them for translation. “Oh, he says that he's never liked you,” Rory said. 

“and that you're a problem.” Anna finished. 

“I said no such thing!”Michel yelled.

“I don't know where this hostility comes from. Can we work this out?” Mia put a hand on her chest.

“There's nothing to work out.” He smiled.

“He told you to get out.” Lorelai gasp.

“I did not!” Michel shouted.

“I don't know what I did to make him hate me.” Mia guides them out of the Inn.

* * *

Luke is at the counter fixing a toaster when the Gilmore Girls and Mia come in. “Look at this place, it's exactly the same.” The older woman looks around the diner.

“Actually, I made him paint it a few months ago,” Lorelai told her. 

“Well, good for you.” She squeezed her hand.

Luke walks over and hugs Mia. “Mia hey!”

“Nice to see you, Lucas.” She hugs him.

“You're the only person in the world who can call me that, Mia.” He looks down at her.

“I know this.” She nods.

“I'm saying it for others who plan to try it later.” He shot Lorelai and Anna a look.

“Whatever Lucas.” She rolled her eyes.

“Mia, you know anything about toasters?” He asks.

“Not a damn thing.” She told him.

“Well, then sit down and let me get you some coffee.” He let her go to get the coffee pot as they sat down at a table.

“So, Mia, how's living in Santa Barbara?” Lorelai asks.

“Horrible. Did you know the damn sun shines all the time out there?” For a woman who was used to the cold weather, it was annoying.

“They've written songs about that,” Rory told her.

“Well, no one told me that's how it was. Half of my wardrobe is obsolete.” She put her coat and purse on the back of her chair.

“You do have a lot of beautiful coats.” Anna nods.

“Speak of that, you know that vintagey blue coat?” Lorelai asked.

“You're not getting it.” She cut her off.

“Right.” She nods.

Jess walks up to Luke, who's fixing the toaster again. “You're making that worse.” He looks down at it.

“Big help, thanks.” Luke rolls his eyes.

“Luke's nephew,” Lorelai told Fran’s confused face.

“Luke, that's your nephew?” She called out.

Luke brings their coffee to the table. “It's Liz's kid. Jess, this is Mia, she owns the Independence Inn.” He introduces her.

“Huh.” He nods.

“That's Hello, nice to meet you in slacker,” Luke said for him.

“You don't need me down here, do you?” He goes back upstairs.

“I'm sorry Mia. He's just…” Luke was apologizing for Jess, something he was doing a lot lately.

“Oh please, forget it. You weren't exactly a talkative boy yourself when you were his age.” She waved it off.

“That's right, you knew Luke as a boy.” Lorelai perks up.

“Do you have any stories from Luke’s childhood?” Anna asked.

“I can't imagine Luke as a boy.” Rory tilts her head.

“Can we change the subject?” Luke begs.

“He would help people carry groceries home,” Mia told them.

“Oh, how very Boy Scout-y of you.” Rory looks up at him. 

“I can’t imagine that.” Anna squints at him. He didn’t like going out of his way to help people now.

“For a quarter a bag.” Mia went on.

“Oh, that makes sense.” Anna nods her head.

“Oh, how very John Birch Society-y of you.” Lorelai laughs.

“He was never without his skateboard for a time.” She remembered that it was always under his arm or feet.

“Were you any good?” Lorelai asked.

“I could hold my own.” He shrugs.

“And there was that year you wore the same shirt everywhere you went.” Mia points at him.

“I don't remember that.” Luke shook his head.

“Ew, you must have stunk.” Anna didn’t want to think of how he smelled as a teenager skating everywhere.

“Must have been something flannel.” Lorelai saw his closet, that's all he owned. 

“No, it was from that TV show. That famous one.” Mia tried to remember. 

“It's not important.” Luke was trying to hint at not tell them.

“Star Trek, that's it!” She snapped her fingers making the Gilmore Girls laugh.

“Oh my God, oh my God!” Lorelai giggled.

“Stop it.” Luke glares.

“You were a Trekkie?” Rory laughs.

“I was not a Trekkie.” Luke denies.

“Uh uh, I do believe that denying you were a Trekkie is a violation of the prime directive.” Lorelai scolds him.

“Indubitably captain.” Rory mimics a character’s voice.

“Live Long and Prosper, Luke.” Anna did the hand sign.

“It was a gift from my aunt, I wore it to make her happy.” He defends himself.

“I've never wanted to make any aunt of mine that happy.” Lorelai laughs.

“Did I say something I shouldn't have?” Mia asks.

“Oh no Mia, that's okay. I just have to cancel everything I have scheduled for the next three months 'cause I'll still be laughing my ass off.” Lorelai laughs.

Taylor walks into the diner, ruining the good mood. “Luke, I need to talk to you right now.”

“What is it, Taylor?” Luke sighs.

“I have conducted a thorough investigation of all the people who may have inadvertently been witness to the phony murder at my store last night.” Taylor was getting ready with his accusation when Luke walked away. He followed after him.

“There was a phony murder?” Mia asks.

“Yeah, the town's too dull to work up a real murder.” Lorelai smiled.

“It was a chalk outline and some yellow tape. Everyone knew it was phony, but Taylor had to be dramatic about it. Instead of just washing it away before anyone notices.” Anna rolls her eyes at the sweater-wearing man. He should have taken the tape down and hosed down the chalk. All he was doing right now was giving Jess what he wanted.

“Luke, are you going to listen?” Taylor yelled.

“What's this got to do with me?” Luke put his hands on the counter.

“Three people have reported seeing Jess in that area late last night, skulking, lurking.” He said the last two words slowly.

“There were a lot of people out late last night. I know because I fed some of them. I'll give you their names so you can add them to your suspect list.” Luke scoffs. 

“Another person witnessed Jess walking out of an arts and crafts store two days ago with what appeared to be chalk.” Taylor gave his next piece of evidence.

“You appear to be bugging me, Taylor.” Luke glares.

“What are you gonna do about it, Luke?” Taylor put his hands on his hips.

Anna acted without thinking. She stood up to yell. “It was me.”

“What?” Everyone in the diner looked at her.

“I thought it would be a cute way to introduce the idea of the town doing a big murder mystery for Halloween this year. I thought you would see it and know it was obviously phony and laugh it off. I would tell you my idea, so it could be brought up at the next town meeting. But, then there were police and you were so mad.” She impressed herself by how she was able to pull this out of her ass. 

“That’s why you were telling the officer where the tape was from.” Taylor stared in shock at the teen.

“I’m sorry, I should come clean sooner. I was scared, but I can’t let anyone else take the blame for this.” She looks down at her feet.

“Well, I suppose I can forgive this. But next time young lady, when you have an idea just come up and tell me. There is no need for a big surprise reveal.” Taylor pointed a finger at her.

“Thank you for your forgiveness. I’m sorry.” She looks up at Taylor, hoping she looks regretful.

“There's nothing wrong with having a big idea, but the approach is everything. Now come, we can talk about this murder mystery.” Taylor sat down at a table.

She looks over at her mother, “Planning something with Taylor seems like suitable punishment.” Lorelai nods to the table. Anna sighs, sitting at the table with Taylor. 

Rory glared at Jess who was standing in the stairway that led to the apartment.

* * *

Anna was in a pink [gown](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/fd/d2/bf/fdd2bf47dbd2f7e2d59bd6e79765201b.jpg) with white lace sleeves and trimmings. She was sitting sideways on a red chair in the middle of her grandmother’s garden. Her legs were over an arm of the chair as she leaned her back against the other arm. She held a white lace umbrella over her shoulder. She looked at the painter with an expression that looked like she was listening attentively like her grandmother told her to. A swan was on the ground by her chair, hissing as the handler tried to keep it sitting.

“Grandma!” She yelled when the swan let out an angry noise.

“We’re getting rid of the swans,” Emily yelled, making Anna relieved. 

* * *

Lorelai, Rory, Anna, and Mia walk down the street towards Miss Patty's. “We're late.” Rory sighs.

“We're not late,” Lorelai argues.

“The last time we were late, Taylor said that there would be consequences.” Rory reminds them.

“He did not. He said there would be severe consequences.” Lorelai corrects her.

“Ah, he says that every time.” Anna waves her hand.

“Mia, what time is it? Are we late?” Rory asks. 

“I hope so.” She smiled.

“Mia!” Lorelai gasp.

“I'm sorry, but it's been two years since I've gotten to go to a town meeting and I want some controversy.” She shrugs.

“If by controversy you mean pointless arguments over trivial things then your wish will be granted.” Anna folds her arms on top of each other and blinks. 

They walk past Luke’s to see him locking up the diner. “Aha!” Lorelai yells.

Luke jumped. “Geez! Don't sneak up on me like that.”

“Yeah, boy, I was lucky you had your phasers on stun, huh?” Lorelai jokes as he joins them in walking to the dance studio.

“Well, at least we're not late. Luke's never late.” Rory points at the man.

“Actually, we're 2 minutes early.” Luke looked at his watch.

“We should get a prize for being on time.” Rory teased.

“Hey Luke, let's go back to the diner and get some pie as our reward for being on time.” Lorelai pointed back at the diner.

“Then you'd be late.” Luke scoffs.

“A funny conundrum, but I want pie.” She shrugs.

“You're harassing me now.” He rolled his eyes.

“I'm not harassing you. We're your groupies.” She made a high pitched voice, “Oh Luke, you're so dreamy, be my guy!”

“No, be my guy!” Anna and Rory made the same voice.

“I'm bringing up the need for more police protection at this thing.” Luke opens the door to see the town meeting has already started. 

“I think we're late,” Mia whispers.

“What's going on here?” Luke asks.

“Uh, nothing.” Taylor standing behind his beloved podium shrugs.

“Meeting was supposed to start at eight Taylor, it's a minute to eight.” Luke held his watch up.

“Well…” Taylor stretched out.

“Oh, you might as well be honest with him, Taylor,” Patty said from her seat behind him.

“Be honest with him about what?” Luke asked.

“Well, if you must know, there was a special issue that the business community had to deal with first, so we decided to start early tonight.” He avoided the question.

“I'm in the business community and I wasn't told about it. Taylor?” Luke glares at the older man. 

“Alright, fine. You weren't invited, Luke.” He sighs.

“And why is that?” Luke walks up to the podium.

“Controversy,” Mia whispers.

“You weren't invited because we are dealing with the Jess situation,” Taylor explains.

“The Jess situation? I told you it was me who did the chalk outline.” She told the room making the crowd gasp. “I was trying to introduce the idea of a murder mystery for Halloween. I’m sorry to anyone who panicked, it was not a well thought out plan.” She apologized to the room.

“It may have been a misunderstanding this time, but Jess has other charges. He stole the save-the-bridge money.” Taylor brought up his biggest problem with the teen.

“He gave that back.” Luke reminds him.

“He stole a gnome from Babette's garden.” He pointed a finger in Luke’s face.

“Pierpont was also returned.” Luke waves his hands in Taylor’s face.

“He hooted one of my dance classes,” Patty said.

“I was with him that day. It was only a joke and those girls were thrilled about it.” Anna defends him. The young preteens had a crush on the older bad boy.

“He took a garden hose from my yard,” Fran said.

“My son said he set off the fire alarms at school last week,” Andrew shouted.

“I heard he controls the weather and wrote the screenplay for Glitter,” Lorelai yelled.

“I think it's time for me to pipe up here.” Bootsy stood up.

“Oh yeah, that'll be good.” Luke scoffs. Anna huffs, knowing this wasn’t going to be good.

“I have every right to pipe in here, Luke. I'm a local entrepreneur.” Bootsy argued that his opinion was important.

“You took over your father's newsstand Bootsy, it doesn't make you an entrepreneur.” He glares at his old classmate.

“And you took over your old man's hardware store.” He squinted at Luke not seeing his point.

“And turned it into a diner.” Luke had to start from scratch, while Bootsy just kept all his dad’s old connections.

“Big whoop. Who can't fry an egg?” He shrugs.

“Let's keep it moving here boys, huh?” Taylor brought them back on topic.

“I never liked the look of that kid from the second I saw him,” Bootsy said.

“Unbelievable.” Luke throws his hands in the air. Anna nods along behind him.

“Excuse me, but I've got the floor,” Bootsy told him.

“You don't have the floor.” Luke shook his head.

“I'm standing, aren't I?” He scoffs.

“Well, I was standing first which means I have the floor and I'm not giving it to you.” Luke pointed at the ground.

“What is with you too?” Taylor looked between them.

“This goes way beyond the Jess matter, Taylor. Luke's been on my case since the first grade when he wrongfully accused me of sabotaging a clay imprint that he made of his hand.” Bootsy explains the feud.

“Ooh! Think hard, was he dressed like Sulu?” Lorelai yells from the back.

“No one cares about the stupid clay hand, Bootsy. And you stomped on it while it was drying. Three kids saw you.” Luke put up three fingers.

“No, I didn't,” Bootsy argues.

“You did too!” Luke nods.

“No, I didn't.” Bootsy shook his head.

“Boys, please. The bottom line here is that there is a consensus among townspeople who are in agreement that Stars Hollow was a better place before Jess got here.” Taylor had to once again bring them back on topic.

“I have never been more disgusted with this town in my life,” Anna shouted, getting everyone's attention. “When I started Chilton and everyone found out I lived in a small town. They would ask me questions like if it was cult-like or are we horrible to people from other places. I defended this town, but maybe I was wrong. Maybe we are because if Jess was from here this would be brushed under the rug. Like Andrew’s son's wild party last year that ended with a neighbor’s mailbox being blown up. ” She pointed at Andrew who had the decency to look ashamed. “Or, me drawing the chalk outline. When everyone thought it was Jess, you wanted serious punishment but when it was me, you were willing to look the other way. Come on, people. Nothing Jess has done has caused any damage. He has done nothing to make us believe that he would. Fran, since you had the sprinklers set up you haven’t even used your hose. When he pulled that fire alarm, he showed that the school needs more drills because no one knew what to do. Miss Patty, those girls dance their hearts out after Jess hooted at them. Before that, they were playing around and you know it.” She pointed at everyone who accused Jess of something. “This isn’t the town that I love.” She walks out of the meeting, heading home to binge-watch Golden Girls to make herself feel better.

“While it is true that Jess hasn’t done any damage. We want to make sure that he never does.” Taylor said after a few moments of silence.

“Look, I've lived in this town my entire life, longer than most everybody here,” Luke shouted in anger that he was going on after Anna’s speech.

“I beg to differ. I'm five weeks older than you, that means I've been here five weeks longer.” Bootsy shouted. 

“I've never bothered anyone. I've kept to myself and I've done the best I could. I pay my taxes, and I help people when I can. I haven't pitched in on the decorative pageantry town stuff because it all seems insane to me, but I don't get in the way of that stuff either.” Luke brought up all that he’s done for them.

“What's your point, Luke?” Taylor didn’t see the connection.

“His point is…do you mind?” Lorelai stood up.

“Be my guest.” He waved his hands.

She moved to stand in the aisle. “His point is if there's a problem…”

“And I'm not saying there's a problem,” Luke adds on.

“Right, he's not saying there is a problem, but if there is, give him time to deal with it before you storm his diner with torches and pitchforks.” Lorelai agreed with her daughter, they were being gross.

“Right. What I'm dealing with, being a problem, that I don't necessarily agree that I even have.” Luke began to sound crazy.

“Right.” Lorelai nods.

“I didn't get that last part,” Taylor said.

“Lay off him because what you're all doing stinks,” Lorelai yells at the room. 

“I'm done here. I'm done with all of you. Oh, and I was gonna stay open later in case anyone wanted to eat after the meeting. Forget that.” Luke storms out.

* * *

Lorelai, Rory, and Mia walk out of the town meeting. “Well, I must say that was quite exciting.” Mia held onto the railing as she walked down the stairs.

“A little disturbing. I think the whole town needs a field trip.” Lorelai put her coat on.

“Do you think Luke and Anna are okay?” Rory asked.

“They will be. They just need to cool off a little.” Lorelai nods.

“Hey, I'm gonna go check on Dean. He's been scraping that outline off the cement for two days now.” Rory told them.

“Good idea. There's nothing like your face on his to make the cleaning process go faster.” She put a hand on her daughter’s shoulder.

“She's all yours Mia.” Rory smiled.

“I'll take her.” She held on to Lorelai’s arm.

“Bye hon.” Her mom waves as she walks to the market. She stopped when she saw Jess. She stomps over to him and taps on his shoulder.

“Yes?” He asked.

“What the hell is your problem?” She snaps.

“I’m sorry. Did I do something to offend?” He asked.

“Not me, but you might want to ask that same question to Luke or Anna.” She crossed her arms.

“What are you talking about?” He was confused.

“You've got this whole town down on him. Anna gets upset with everyone in town while she defends you.” She glares.

“I don’t know what you're talking about.” He shrugs.

“You know how you did that.” She scoffs.

“I'm not really familiar with the blue book laws in this town, so you can be talking about a lot of things. Dropping a gum wrapper, strolling arm in arm with a member of the opposite sex on a Sunday.” He looks around the small town. Rory gestures to the chalk outline. “Ah. What about it?”

“You did it. You let Anna take the blame for it. I saw you hiding on the stair at Luke while she took the wrap for you. She is the only person willing to be friends with you and you do that to her.” She never felt the need to protect her sister. Anna always stood up for herself, but for some reason, she was letting Jess take advantage of her. She couldn’t stand by and not say anything. 

“I didn’t ask her to do that. Besides, it sounds like she's going to be the queen of whatever Halloween event they have here.” He pretended like he didn’t think it was a big deal.

“At the town meeting, they were berating Luke for everything else you did in town like steal Fran’s hose and pull the fire alarm.” She pointed at the dance studio.

“You actually went to that bizarro town meeting? Those things are so To Kill a Mockingbird.” He grimaced at the thought of it.

“Yes, I went. Anna and Luke went. And when he got there, everyone ganged upon him. They all want you gone.” She told him.

“Wow, bummer.” His tone dripped with sarcasm.

“And he and Anna are standing there yelling at everyone and defending you. Luke was willing to pay Taylor back for his lettuce losses…” She went on.

“Wait, his what?” Jess didn’t think this town could get any stranger.

“And now Luke's a pariah and it's all because of you!” She glares at the teen whose facial expression never changes. “What a shock, you don't care about any of this.”

“I didn't say that.” Jess never saw the girl so flustered.

“Go. I'm tired of talking to you.” Rory waved her hand for him to leave.

“Fine.” He walks away, even though she was the one to approach him.

“You care nothing about Luke and his feelings! Or my sister’s feeling either!” Rory yelled at his back.

“Got a second wind, huh?” He walks back over.

“All he does is stick up for you and all you do is make his life harder. I guess that's what you have to do when you're trying to be Holden Caulfield but I think it stinks. Luke has done a lot for my mom and a lot for me, and even more for Anna, and I don't like to see him attacked. I don’t like seeing Anna getting upset, especially over someone who could care less about her. She has been hurt before, she doesn’t need to get hurt again. Okay, second wind over.” She turns away from him.

“I didn't know they were coming down so hard on him. I should have said something when Anna took the blame. But, I didn’t. I don’t know why, I was stunned. No one has done anything like that for me. I didn’t know either of them would get that upset about people talking bad about me.” He admitted more than he wanted to. 

“Funny, I never pegged you as clueless, my mistake.” She scoffs. Anna told her all of Jess’s opinions on literature, so she knew he wasn’t dumb. 

“Okay. I get it.” He went on when he saw her look of doubt. “No, no, I do, I get it. So did you at least think it was funny?” He pointed to the outline.

“That is so not the point.” Rory stared at him in disbelief.

“Ah, you thought it was funny.” He nods.

Dean walks out of the market. “Hey, Rory.” His smile turned into a frown when he saw Jess.

“Um Dean, I don't think you two have met. This is Jess. This is Dean.” She introduced them.

“The boyfriend, Anna, mentioned you before.” Jess looks him up and down. She was right, he looked like a tool.

“Oh, your friend with Anna?” Dean has seen him around town.

“Yeah, tell your sister I’ll see her later. I owe her.” He nods to Rory before walking off. Rory stares at his back, feeling scared for her sister’s heart. Even though Anna insisted they were only friends. She saw her sister’s face lit up when he spoke to her. She spoke about him all the time. He didn’t appear to feel anything for her, not even friendship.

* * *

Lorelai, Anna, and Rory walk up to the front door. “I wonder if Grandpa's still in Akron?” Rory asks.

“Well for Akron's sake, I hope he's moved on to Boise.” Lorelai rings the doorbell and the maid answers. “Hi. We're the daughter and the granddaughters.” She pointed at herself then her kids. The maid let them in.

“You are majorly crabby.” Rory pointed out.

“I just have a headache.” She groans. They took off their coats for the maid to grab.

“Oh Good! Come, come, come, it's all done, and it's great.” Emily pulls them into Richard’s study to see the portrait. “Tada.” Emily shows the finishing works. Rory was in a study reading a book. Anna looked like she was in a magical world of purple trees and grass. 

“Whoa.” Anna gasps.

“What do you think?” Emily asked.

“It’s amazing.” She smiled up at her portrait. She looked like a character from one of her period novels.

“It's freaky.” Rory didn’t know how to feel about looking at an oil painting of herself.

“Freaky?” Emily asked.

“Well, just seeing me here, upon the wall like that, it's uh. . . I like it though. It's good, I guess. I should probably take myself out of the judging process.” It was wild to see herself up on a wall looking so regal.

“I think Richard's just gonna love it. It's the perfect thing, don't you think?” She looks back at her daughter.

“Mm-hmm.” She hummed.

“You've got to admit, it turned out better than you thought it would.” Emily knew Lorelai thought it was a bad idea.

“Yeah.” She shrugs.

“Well, come on, say a little more than that.” Emily wanted everyone to share in the excitement.

“It's great Mom, it's fabulous. It's just a notch below Rembrandt.” She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

“Well, you don't have to take that attitude.” Emily turns to her. Anna and Rory stood behind Emily wondering what their mother’s problem was. 

“What do you want from me? I'd light some sparklers and jump up and down yelling Yay for the painting but I'm fresh out of sparklers and my feet hurt too much to jump. But I promise next week when I have more energy, I'll write a love song for the chandelier.” She was patronizing in the worst way. Emily leaves the room.

“You apologize right now,” Anna pointed out the door. Lorelai sighs before walking after her mother.

“I don't know what's wrong with her but she doesn’t have to be like that to grandma.” Rory shook her head at her mother.

“I swear if we do anything she was supposed to do as a teen she makes a big deal out of it.” Anna sat down on her grandfather’s chair, waiting to be called for dinner.

* * *

Lorelai, Anna, and Rory were sitting at a table eating at Luke’s. “Oh man, it's such a relief to have that Sookie thing fixed.” Lorelai smiles. She blows up on Sookie over buying their own inn because she felt weird about Mia selling the Independence Inn.

“I know. I hate fighting with friends.” Rory agrees.

“That's what enemies are for.” Anna points her fork at her sister.

“And God knows we have our share of those.” Rory nods.

“People who eat crunchy food with their mouths open,” Lorelai said.

“People who dog-ear library books.” Rory gave hers.

“People who talk in the third person,” Anna said.

“People who spit when they talk.” Lorelai gave another.

“Oh gross, you got me in the eye!” Rory held her eyes. 

“Ew, spit in your eye.” Anna passes Rory a napkin.

“I did not.” Lorelai denies.

“You totally did!” Rory grabs the napkin to wipe it.

“You're full of it.” Lorelai sang.

“Luke, where's my toast?” Rory called.

“Ah, it's gonna take awhile. My big toaster's broken so I got stuck with just this dinky one.” He pointed at his small personal toast. Jess pushes down the handle on the big toaster, showing Luke that it works. “How did that happen?” He pushed down on the handle repeatedly.

“You're gonna break that,” Jess warns him.

“It was broken before,” Luke told him.

“Well, it must've got better.” Jess shrugs.

“Inanimate objects don't usually get better. Did you fix this?” He points at the toast.

“Please.” He scoffs.

“Jess.” Luke didn’t know anyone else who would have done it. Caesar tried and he couldn’t do it. Anna was scared to get electrocuted even though it wasn’t plugged in.

“I have no idea what you're babbling about. I don't fix things.” He denies.

“But yesterday…” Luke didn’t see why he was against saying he did something good.

“I got to go to school.” Jess grabs his coat and heads to the door. Rory and Anna smile at Jess as he leaves.

* * *

Jess was waiting for Anna as she got off the bus from school. “Hey.” She thanks him as he passes her a cup of coffee. She was alone today because Rory was at the Franklin. It was a layout meeting, so she didn’t have to be there. After the first week, she only had to go for assignments and turn in her pictures.

“I wanted to thank you for taking the blame for the outline.” He walks along the sidewalk with her. “Why did you do it?” 

“I don’t know. I knew that Taylor was being dramatic and wanted Luke to bring the hammer down on you. Your relationship with him is already rocky. It felt like the straw that was going to break the camel’s back for everyone.” She explains her reasoning.

“Don’t do it again.” He orders. 

“Excuse me, weren’t you just thanking me?” She stops to stare at him confused. 

“I appreciated it, but you could get in real trouble trying to clean up my mess.” He gave her that tense stare that twisted her up inside. 

“Then don’t make a mess for me to clean up.” She crossed her arms.

“Come on, you’re more sensible when you're full.” He pulls her into Antonioli for pizza as a thank you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the picture, I’m not saying that’s what Anna looks like. It's just to show the outfit and the pose.


	30. Run Away, Little Boy

“I'm back!” Rory, Anna, and Sookie heard Lorelai come into the house.

“Kitchen!” Rory yelled as they used their bodies to block the gift on the table.

“Mmkay, I couldn't make up my mind so I got The Shining and Bringing Up Baby. Now, I know you're thinking, one's a movie about a homicidal parent and the other one's . . . .hello.” Lorelai walks in to see them standing there smiling at her. She wondered if she was going to get an intervention about her coffee addiction.

“Hi.” Sookie waves.

“Hi, Mom.” Her children smiled.

“What'd you break?” She asks.

“Nothing. Well, the broiler. But this came for you and Max.” Sookie pointed behind her. They move to reveal the big gift on the table.

“We're thinking it's a wedding present,” Rory told her.

“A big present.” Anna wonders what it could be.

Lorelai looks at the gift tag. “Huh. Mmm. Lorelai Gilmore and Max Medina. Well, I guess news doesn't always travel fast.” 

“You gonna open it?” Sookie asks.

“No,” Lorelai answers instantly.

“Please!” Anna pleads.

“No.” She looks down at her feet.

“But, aren't you curious?” Sookie stares at the white gift-wrapped present.

“No. Just leave it there. I'll take it back tomorrow.” She would do the same thing she did with all the other gifts.

“But there's not a return address,” Rory informed her.

“Well, isn't there a card?” She moves the big bow around to look for one.

“Nope. Maybe there's one inside.” Rory taps the box.

“With the return address on it.” Sookie nods.

“But that means you'd have to open it to find out.” Anna smiles. 

Lorelai gave them a look, knowing that they had this plan all along. She sighs giving in, “Fine, gives me a knife.”

Rory handed her one. “Ooh! This is so exciting!” Sookie clapped but stopped when she saw the look Lorelai was giving her. “Maybe not.” 

Lorelai cuts open the package and they tear the paper off. Rory screamed in excitement. “An ice cream maker!”

“A Musso Lussino 480!” Sookie and Anna gasp at the expensive model.

“Somebody sent me a fascist ice cream maker?” Lorelai looks at the machine.

“Italian design, stainless steel body, chrome finish.” Anna circles it. She had been eyeing the machine online for a while.

“And no card. Perfect.” She glares at the machine.

“Jackson just got in his apple crop! We can make cider ice cream!” Sookie grabs Anna’s arms. They jump up and down, giggling.

“Yes we can, using his ice cream maker, but IL Duce here is going back.” Lorelai shot it down.

“To where? Maybe it's an orphan.” Rory wanted homemade ice cream.

“That's right. We'd be giving it a home.” Sookie points at Rory for having a good point.

“Okay, once again, I bring up the fact that this is a wedding present, and as I am not getting married, neither God's law nor Emily Post allows me to keep this.” If she kept this machine, every time she looked at it she would see her failed relationship.

“Let’s think of it as a birthday gift to me. I mean if this person isn’t from Stars Hollow or grandma and grandpa, they owe me one anyway.” Anna ran her fingers along the steel.

“What if it's someone from Max’s family? Then they don’t owe you.” Lorelai put her hands on her hips.

Anna looks over at Rory to help talk their mom into letting them keep it. “But isn't there a rule about late presents?”

“Like if it arrives after a certain date, the giver forfeits all rights of return.” Sookie went along with it.

“Exactly.” The sibling nods.

“Nice try.” Lorelai gave them a less than impressive look.

“It's true. I saw it on Martha Stewart. She was doing one of those double programs, and the first half was on massaging your dog, and she had this chow and she was rubbing it…” Sookie got cut off by her best friend saying her name sternly. “But the second half was about gifts, and she said that if it arrives after ten weeks…”

“Eight.” Rory corrected her.

“…eight weeks, that you don't have to return it.” Sookie points at the ice cream machine. 

“Okay, clearly this is shaping up to be one of those moments that St. Peter's gonna show on the big video screen when I die, and I for one do not wanna see the four of us staggering around with cider ice cream splattered all over our faces while my soul hangs in the balance, so until I can find out who sent this, no one goes near it. And we're watching The Shining.” She picks up the tape and walks into the living room.

“I bet Max would let us keep it.” Sookie pouts along with the girls.

* * *

“Believe it or not, Shakespeare probably never intended his plays to be read by students sitting at decks more concerned with getting A's than with the fate of Macbeth. His plays were meant to be experienced, lived. So with that in mind, together with my first period Shakespeare, you'll be split up into five groups and each group will assume responsibility for one act of Romeo and Juliet, which will be performed a week from Sunday. You will nominate the director, you will cast the scene, rehearse the scene, and interpret the scene. Last year, we did Richard the Third. One group did their scene as the Mafiosi. Another set theirs during the Roman Empire. And my favorite, the climactic last scene was set during the final days of the Sonny and Cher show. Just remember, whatever interpretation you choose should highlight the themes you see in the scene. And if the love of Bard's language still doesn't inspire you, remember this will be fifty percent of your final grade.” The teacher passes out the scripts.

Anna sighs, even though she knew this was coming since Rory and Henry had Shakespeare for the first period. She noticed that most of the groups were sitting by each other. She turns to the people around her to say the part she got. “Act 2, Scene 6. The secret wedding scene.”

Summer, Roger, and Thomas nod that they got the same scene. “There are only three parts in that scene. Do you think she made a mistake?” Summer asks.

“She said there needs to be a director, so no.” Roger pointed out. The bell rang, signaling lunch so they went to the cafe to get food and further discuss their plans.

“Who wants what part?” Anna asks. 

“I got to be the director, I got a lot of creative ideas.” Thomas opens up his milk carton. 

“Like what?” Anna glares, knowing it would be something stupid or perverted, maybe both. 

“You can play Romeo and you can play Juliet.” He pointed to Anna then Summer. The girls roll their eyes. Roger laughs at his friend. “Wait… here me out. It would make their love even more forbidden. It would give the story another layer besides feuding families. It makes the story less pitiful and more concrete.” He explains making everyone at the table look at him in surprise. 

“If you don’t mind.” Summer looks over at the other girl. 

“Why not?” She shrugs. 

“Yes!” He pumps his fist in the air. “Maybe we could do a fantasy twist to it like one of you can be a cute little angel while the other is a sexy demon.” 

“Thomas!” Anna slapped him in the back of the head. 

“You were doing so well.” Summer rolled her eyes. 

* * *

“I'm home!” Rory and Anna walk through the door with coffee in their hands.

Lorelai was on the phone with a distant relative to see if they bought the ice cream maker. “Uh-huh, uh-huh, really? The Bible said all that, huh? Did it, did it mention me by name? I'm just. . .okay, I'm just kidding. So, um, judging by your Billy Graham impression, I am guessing that you didn't send me an ice cream maker, so maybe you could just give me Aunt Clarissa's phone number?... Oh no, I hadn't heard. That's terrible… Uh-huh. Well, then I guess she had it coming, didn't she? Hey, listen, I'd love to chat about who else in the family is currently or soon to be headed for hell, but I've gotta run, so I promise to call in the next twenty years, okay? Bye-bye.” She hangs up. The girls put the coffee down and sat next to her on the couch. “How scary is it that my parents are turning out to be the normal ones in the family?”

“No luck?” Rory asks. Anna did a small cheer in her head when Lorelai shook her head.

“Well, I still have the, uh, Pennsylvania Gilmores, but how was your day?” She asks.

“We have to do Acts from Romeo and Juliet. I got Act 2, the wedding. I will be marrying Summer.” Anna told her.

“Summer, like the girl Tristan danced all night with.” Lorelai tilts her head.

“The same one.” She nods. 

“Is that awkward?” She asks.

“No. She didn’t break us up. She didn’t even want him. Besides, we've been broken up for a few months now. Rory's situation is awkward.” She nods to her sister.

“I have to perform Act Five with Paris, Madeline, and Louise.” She sighs.

“Really?” Lorelai was starting to wonder how small this school was when her daughter kept ending up with these girls.

“Paris has appointed herself as director.” Rory rolls her eyes.

“Nice. What part are you playing?” Lorelai laughs.

“I don't know yet. She's still mulling over the screen tests right now. We're gonna find out tomorrow.” Rory had to stay late and they still have to decide their parts. At least Anna’s group decides on solid ideas and practices their parts.

“Screen tests?” Lorelai snorts.

“24 takes.” In two words she explains the torture she went through. 

“Ah, I want a copy.” She laughs.

“Forget it.” Rory would burn that tape herself when this is all over.

“Sell it on the Internet, make a fortune. First, we brought you Pamela and Tommy Lee, now prepare yourselves for the crazy antics of Rory and the Bard!” Lorelai got up and waved her arms around as she walked backwards into the kitchen.

“Oh, and I told Paris that you would make all of our costumes so she wants to have a concept meeting with you tomorrow at three.” Rory picked up the address book.

“What?” Lorelai yelled.

“I volunteer you for our play too. We’re doing forest elves and fairies. So, you can have fun with it.” Anna calls out. 

“Paris says she needs a resume and samples of your previous work and, uh, referrals,” Rory told her mom.

“And my bare butt to kiss.” She leaned against the archway as she ate some cool whip out of the container.

“If that’s what it takes to get you to be our costume maker then Thomas, our director, will be happy to do it.” Anna laughs.

“Hey, I didn't know that there was someone in our family named Bunny.” Rory read a name from the address book.

“Oh, cross her off the list.” She made a sharp hand motion across her throat.

“Poor Bunny.” Rory pouts. 

The phone rang, so Anna answered it. “Hello?”

“Hey,” Henry answers.

“Henry, hi. I’ll get Lane.” Anna put Henry on hold and dialed Lane’s number.

“Hey, I'm heading for class. There's pizza-slash-Luke's money on the table for dinner.” Lorelai puts her coat on and grabs her purse.

“Thank you,” Rory nods.

“Kim's Antiques.” Mrs. Kim answers the phone.

“Hello Mrs. Kim, this is Anna. May I please speak with Lane?” She asks for her friend.

“Lane is studying.” Mrs. Kim told her.

“Wait, Mama. Mama, is that for me?” She heard Lane talk to her mother.

“Why?” She wondered how Lane would know she was going to get a call.

“Well, I was just expecting a call from Anna and I thought. . .” Lane's voice got louder as she walked close to her mother.

“You do your math?” Mrs. Kim began drilling her.

“Yes.” She nods.

“History?” She went on.

“Yes.” She nods.

“Biology?” She went down the list.

“No.” She shook her head.

“Why?” Mrs. Kim asks.

“Well, I'm not taking biology.” Lane didn’t have that class anymore.

“Why?” She questions.

“I took it last year,” Lane explains.

“And that's it? One year and you know all there is to know.” Anna giggles at Mrs. Kim’s sassy comeback.

“Well, I. . .” Lane sighs.

“Tomorrow we look into private school.” She told her.

“Mama, please, the phone.” She held her hand out for the phone.

“Five minutes. I'm counting.” She gave it to her.

“Hello?” Lane hoped she was still on the line.

“Lane. Hold on.” She put him on the line. “Henry?” 

“Here.” He let her know he was still there.

“Lane?” She made sure she did it right. One time, she didn’t and had to try again. 

“Here.” Lane smiled.

“Okay guys, talk to you later.” Anna put the phone down.

“Okay, I'm gone. Hey, um, do me a favor, make some of those calls for me.” Lorelai came back in for her briefcase.

“Don't you think you may be going a little far with this?” Rory looks up at her.

“What do you mean?” She asks.

“I mean, I understand that you wanna return the ice cream maker, but you did make an honest effort to get in touch with the person that sent this to you.” Rory didn’t like seeing how crazy her mom was going over this.

“Yeah, mom. These people must not care because they would have called you to get their gift back. They have to know by now.” Anna wanted that ice cream machine.

“It's called closure. I need it, okay?” She wouldn’t be able to live in peace with that machine in the house. Anna felt guilt for thinking of herself and not of what the machine symbolized to her mom.

“Okay. Uncle Randolph. Oh, sorry guys. They'll be off in a sec.” Rory picked up the phone to put it back down when she heard Lane and Henry talking.

“Okay, don't wait too long. I think Randolph was Bunny's older brother.” She whispers to them.

“Got it.” Rory nods. 

* * *

Anna’s group walks into the study hall room to see Rory’s group sitting with Brad and Tristan. “Look, they have their perfect Romeo we need ours.” Louise pointed at Thomas. 

“Hey, I'm the director and I'll decide who's born to be what, and Brad is Romeo,” Paris yelled.

“Oh, we walked into some drama.” Summer giggles.

“Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,” Louise said in a whispering tone but loud enough for everyone to hear.

“What'd you say?” Paris glares.

“Just perhaps that someone is letting her personal feelings interfere with her leadership.” She called her out.

“My only feeling is that I don't wanna give the most important part to someone who can't even manage to stay in school.” She glares at Tristan.

“I'm just gonna say one thing: fifty percent of our final grade,” Louise said slowly.

“Is there gonna be any scratching involved, or is this just a verbal thing?” Tristan points between the two.

“As entertaining as this is, this Romea wants to get her table reading done.” Anna points at herself as she across the room.

“What?” Madeline tilts her head in confusion, an expression she had for most of the school day.

“Where Romea goes, Juliet must follow.” Summer ran to put her arms around Anna’s waist and give her a loud kiss on the cheek. Tristan watched as the girls sat by each other. Anna plays along with her as she drapes her arm on the back of Summer’s chair.

“Their body language is getting better, but they still need to work on their eyes. No one is going to believe it if they look at each other like it's an inside joke.” Thomas sighs as he walks to the table.

“Still can’t believe how serious he is taking this,” Roger mutters under his breath as he walks over to join his group.

“What do you think about this?” Paris pulls her group's attention away from the two girls that were being made to practice looking soulful into the other eyes.

When Rory saw she was being spoken to, she turned to Brad. “How are you at speaking in front of a crowd?”

“I tend to throw up.” He told her.

“Fine, but I swear, you flake on this and you'll pray you get suspended.” She pointed a finger at Tristan’s face.

“Does their scene have a kiss?” He nods to the two girls. 

“What?” She glares at him.

“If they kiss, I’ll definitely be there.” He looks down at his beeping pager. “I gotta run. Are we done here?” 

“Rehearsal, tomorrow night.” She orders. He gave a wave as he left.

“Good. So, now Brad can be Friar Tuck and I can be Juliet.” Louise filed her nails.

“Wrong.” Paris shut that down.

“Hey.” She cried. She wanted to kiss Tristan.

“Juliet's supposed to be chaste,” Paris told her.

“Oh.” Louise didn’t think she could pull that off.

“Then . . .” Madeline smiled next to her.

“And she has more than three lines.” She rolled her eyes.

“Oh.” She pouts.

“Oh no.” Rory shook her head. 

“Too late.” Paris looks down at her.

“It can't be too late, we haven't done anything yet. That is my sister’s ex. You can’t expect us to kiss.” She shook her head.

“Your sister will understand it for a grade. You're Juliet. You're the best public speaker here, you've definitely got that waif thing down, and you'll look great dead. Next order of business. I did some location scouting this morning, and I think the courtyard outside. . . .” She went on with her meeting.

* * *

Anna was with her group at Miss Patty’s. They were rehearsing for the play.  “Conceit, more rich in matter than in words, Brags of his substance, not of ornament. They are but beggars that can count their worth. But my true love is grown to such excess. I cannot sum up half of my wealth.” Summer recited the line as she caressed Anna’s face with the back of her hand. They decide to go with the old English because it adds to their fantasy aspect. 

A clap and a whistle made them look to the entrance to see Tristan. “What are you doing here?” Anna didn’t like seeing him in her town. 

“We are about to practice here.” He pointed down. 

“Well, you’re not yet. We still got 5 minutes, enough time to make sure they do the actual wedding scene right, so be gone.” Thomas pushed him out. “Pick it up where we left off.” 

“Come, come with me, and we will make short work. For, by your leaves, you shall not stay alone till holy church incorporate two in one.” Roger playing Friar Lawrence guided them to the center of the stage and had them kneel as he married them.

“ Excuse me. We reserved this place for 8 sharp and right now my watch says 8:04. ” Paris came barging in.

“Calm down, we’re done.” Thomas rolled his eyes at the high strung girl.

“Come on, I’ll treat you guys to Luke's.” Anna led them out of the dance studio. 

“Where’s Tristan?” Paris asks about the missing member.

“He went to the market to get cigarettes, in case any of us didn’t know he was bad.” Louise scoffs. 

Rory and Anna shared a look. “Thomas, why didn’t you take them there. I’ll meet you guys in a bit.” She nodded to her friend.

“Alright.” He nods and they walk to Luke’s.

“I’ll be a sec.” Rory ran with her sister to the market to see Dean and Tristan in each other's faces. 

“ You know what, I hope for Rory's sake that you got an understudy. ” Dean points a finger at the smirking boy’s face.

“ Dean, hi! ” Rory ran up to her boyfriend.

“ Rory, what is he doing here? ” Dean glares at Tristan.

“ I need to talk to you. ” She grabbed his arm.

“ I got something to settle with this guy. ” He didn't budge.

“ Outside, please. ” She drags him out.

“What the hell are you doing?” Anna looks down at the flour bag and money on the floor. 

“I don’t know what you mean. I came in here to get flour, I saw him and made conversation. It’s not my fault she didn’t tell him about the play or that he is a jealous psycho.” He shrugs.

“Do not ruin things for my sister.” She glares. 

“You don’t even like her with him.” He rolled his eyes.

“I also don’t like pineapples on pizza, but I can’t stop people from doing what they want to do.” She crossed her arms over her chest. 

“You never gave it a fair chance.” He reached out to rub her arm, but she smacked it down. 

“Don’t touch me.” She sneers. 

“Everything alright?” They look to the side to see Jess standing there. 

“It’s fine, Jess. Someone was just leaving.” She nodded to the door like he wouldn’t know what direction to go.

“Leave?” He cocks his head. 

“You do have a play to rehearse.” She reminds him. 

“Nothing so urgent that I can’t meet someone new. Tristan,” He held his hand out. 

“Tristan? Never took you for the type to like polished pretty boys.” He looks over at Anna, not taking his hand. 

“He’s here doing a play with Rory. We've got to do acts from Romeo and Juliet.” She told him. 

“Why does he need to know why I’m here? You move on from me already.” He put a hand over his heart like he hasn’t had a dozen girlfriends since they broke up.

“Is that problem?” Jess wraps his arm around her waist. Anna blushes at the feel of his hand on her hip and his side against hers. 

“No, it’s just the worst downgrade in history. You went from eating at five-star restaurants to what fast food drive-thrus.” Tristan snickers.

“She went from arguing every day with an immature asshole to enjoying herself talking about literature and watching movies with someone who just needs her and not a room full of people to feel alive.” He cups her face to lay a kiss on her. He pulled away when he heard angry footsteps and a slamming door.

“Thank you, you didn't need to do that.” She looks down at the floor blushing, as she collects her breath.

“It’s no problem. That prick doesn’t deserve the ego boost of thinking you're sitting at home wallowing over him while he's out having fun.” He kept his arm around her as they walked to Luke’s. 

They went over to the table her classmates were at. “Hey guys, this is Jess. Jess, you already know Thomas. This is Roger and Summer.” She introduced them before sitting down. 

“Hi.” They waved at him. 

“So, Anna says you guys are doing Romeo and Juliet.” Jess took a seat at the table next to Anna. “For us, it’s Romea and Juliet.” Summer told him. 

“What?” He asks.

“I’ll be playing the part of Romeo, but I won’t be in drag so it’s Romea,” Anna explains to him. 

“So, you’re Juliet.” He points to Summer, who nods. “What scene do you guys have?”

“The secret wedding. I’ll be the one marrying them.” Roger told him.

“Friar Lawrence.” Jess nods. “Are you guys doing any other interpretation?” 

“We’ll be doing a fantasy twist of Romea being an elf and Juliet being a fairy. The backdrop is an enchanted forest.” Thomas had it all plan out. His mother, who was a professional artist, was going to paint it. “You should come.” He invites.

“Yeah, it’ll be a riot with some of the other interpretations. Someone doing a furry version of it with growling and hissing.” Roger nods. 

“You have to come. We’ll be looking amazing in our costume, especially Anna.” She winks at the other girl. 

“I don’t think….” She was going to say it wasn’t Jess's thing. 

“You don’t want me there?” Jess asks.

“No, I would…” She pauses in her confession. Thomas kicked her from under the table to get her going again. “...like you there. I just don’t want you to feel forced to go.” 

“You sure? That was a long pause.” He arches an eyebrow. 

“Yes, I want you there.” She nods firmly. 

“Then I’ll be there.” He waves Luke over to order. 

* * *

Anna was sitting at a table with Rory as she ate her dinner. Lorelai came through the door and sat down at the table. “Oh, thank goodness, you ordered. I am starving.”

“What are you doing here? I thought you went out to dinner.” Rory looks at her mom.

She took off her coat and sat down. “I did go out to dinner.” She took a fry from her plate.

“Then why are you eating mine?” She looks down at her plate to her mom’s full mouth.

“Well, he took me to this darling little place called Minnie's. Very hip, very chic, very small portions.” She ate her meal and was still hungry.

“Besides the food not being enough, how did it go?” Anna drank her soda.

“Well…” She shrugs.

“Aww.” The girls pout.

“You know, we talked about all the things we had in common and then the salad came.” It went downhill after the first ten minutes.

“Not a soulmate?” Rory asks.

“He's never seen Ab Fab.” She shook her head.

“Definitely not a soulmate,” Rory confirmed.

“Plus, he's outdoorsy. Remember that Meryl Streep movie where she and her family take a rafting trip and then psycho Kevin Bacon forces them to take 'em down the river?” Lorelai knew it wouldn’t work when he kept talking about the woods.

“The River Wild,” Anna told her the name of the movie.

“Yes, that one. That's his dream vacation, minus Kevin Bacon.” She told them.

“Wow.” Rory ate a fry.

“Whereas mine is Kevin Bacon, minus the river, so…” She winks.

“Enough said.” Anna put an end before she went on about her dirty fantasy.

“Yeah. But I must say, I'm really glad I went tonight.” She smiled despite the awkward date she had.

“Yeah?” Rory and Anna look at her surprised.

“Yeah. I mean, it was fun to get dressed up and have a freshly laundered man open the door for me. And the best part about it was, it was no big deal. I mean, we laughed a little, we hugged goodnight, I'll never date him again, but I do believe the burrito bit will live on. It was a totally casual date. I am now officially a casual dater.” She giggles at the thought of her dating. Not being in a relationship, but dating.

“That's great. And we can celebrate by getting you your own plate of fries.” She turns around to order. “Hey Luke, can we get another round?”

“Coming right up.” He nods.

“So, tell me about the big rehearsals.” She looks between her daughters.

“Ours went along perfectly. Thomas did get a little irritating with his, it’s all in the eyes speech he gave like three times.” She never knew he was a theatre nerd. 

“We got off to a shaky start, and Louise acts like she's the priest in a Madonna video, but by the end, we were not half bad,” Rory spoke of her group.

“Good, good.” Lorelai nods.

“Tristan ran into Dean,” Rory told her.

“More like Tristan found Dean. He tried to cause trouble.” Anna rolls her eyes at her ex.

“Ugh, bad bad.” Lorelai made an unpleasant noise.

“It's okay though because I pulled them apart without any bloodshed and I explained it all to Dean,” Rory explains. 

“It’s so weird he likes a whole different person. Or should I say this who he always was, everyone saying he’s back to his old ways? It’s odd to look at someone you thought you knew and see a stranger.” Anna wondered how caged he must have felt in their relationship. She wished he was honest from the start about who he was, so she wouldn’t have fallen for the guy he was pretending to be, and that way they wouldn't have wasted each other time. 

“I know what you mean. With every girl and prank he pulls, it makes you wonder about how much we really know each other.” Rory hums. They sat with that thought until Luke came over. 

“You want a burger too?” He put down the plate of fries.

“Hmm, no, I'll just have half of hers.” She went to grab Rory’s.

Rory slapped her hand away. “One burger please.”

“You look all dressed up.” Luke noticed.

“Do I? Because I feel very casual.” She smiled at her daughters. Luke gave her an odd look before he went to another table to take their order.

Dean walks into the diner and sits down with them. “Hey.”

“Hi, you just got off work?” Rory asks.

“Yup.” He nods.

“Hey, Dean. Do you want some fries?” Lorelai pointed to her plate.

“No, I'm going home for dinner. My mom made fried chicken tonight and she saved me some,” Dean told them.

“Oh, you have a cooking mom.” Lorelai smiled.

“That's so nice.” Rory looks over at her mother.

“It must be delicious.” Anna looks at Lorelai.

“Well, she may make chicken, but is she a casual dater?” Lorelai put on a devilish smirk.

“I hope not. She's married.” Rory laughs.

“Do I wanna know what either one of you is talking about?” Dean asked.

“Nope,” Luke answers as he serves a table by them.

“My mother casually dated tonight,” Rory told him. Luke’s head snaps over to their table.

“Oh, well, congratulations.” Dean nods.

“Thank you. Thank you very much.” Lorelai did a pageant wave as she ate a fry.

“So, I was wondering what time your rehearsal was tomorrow?” Dean asks.

“Five, why?” Rory wonders.

“Well, uh, it's my night off and I thought maybe I'd come by and watch,” Dean told her. It took every muscle in Anna’s body to not roll her eyes. He was so obviously jealous about nothing.

“Watch what?” Rory asks.

“Watch you.” Dean nods to her.

“Watch me do what?” Rory asks.

“Rehearse, what else could it be?” Anna didn’t know why she was playing dumb.

“Oh. Um, Dean, I think you'd be bored watching rehearsal.” Rory told him.

“Oh yeah, I've dozed off twice just listening to her talk about rehearsal.” Lorelai tried to help her out.

“Well, I won't be bored.” Dean insists.

“Louise is going to be there. You know how she tried to climb you like a tree the last time.” Anna reminds him.

“I’m not worried about her.” He shrugs.

“We don't even know our lines yet. You should just come on Sunday.” Rory told him.

“That's a good idea. After all, Sunday is the day of rest and that's what you'll be doing... resting, 'cause it's boring.” Lorelai stretches the last word out.

“Mom.” Rory scolds.

“Well, honey, it's not your fault. You didn't write the damn thing.” Lorelai pats her hand.

“Well, I'll come on Sunday too.” Dean didn’t see the problem.

“Okay. But if you're gonna go on Sunday, you don't want to spoil it for yourself.” Rory didn’t want there to be a fight between him and Tristan. If Dean was there Tristan would start something.

“What? It's not like I don't know how it ends.” He laughs.

“Okay, Dean, look…” Rory was going to level with him when he cut her off.

“Rory, come on. I'll sit in the back, you'll die, and I'll walk you home. It's no big deal, right?” He put it in a way that she couldn’t argue.

“Right.” She nods.

“Good, so I'll see you tomorrow.” He gave her a peck on the lips.

“Yup, you sure will.” She sighs.

“Bye Lorelai. Anna.” He waves.

“Bye Dean.” They echo as he leaves. 

“Oh yeah, he's fine.” Lorelai smiled at a pouting Rory.

* * *

Tristan leaned against the locker next to Anna’s. “So, Rory had a talk with me about behaving around Dean?” 

“She told me.” Anna didn’t look away from inside her locker. 

“I just don’t understand his concern. Thomas hangs around her all the time and Dean doesn’t care and they have kissed. So, I figure we should have a talk to get to the root of the problem.” Tristan explains casually like he didn’t have evil intentions behind it.

“Maybe it’s because you taunt him that you get to kiss Rory.” She glares. 

“That doesn’t explain his friendliness with Thomas, because from what I remember Dean is a jealous guy. Unless the guy doesn’t know, he has the right to know.” He rubs his chin.

“Don’t you dare?” She slammed her locker shut. 

“I would want to know if my girlfriend kissed another guy the day after we broke up.” He kept up the act that he was doing something honorable.

“Tristan, don’t hurt Rory because Jess insulted you.” She sighs.

“A little boy could never insult a man like me.” He puffed out his chest making her roll her eyes.

“Then I don’t know what your motivation is. You never cared for Dean, but Rory has always been polite. She wants the best for you, still does.” Rory started that conservation many times on the bus rides of how frustrating it was to hear about Tristan screwing up his life. 

“Do you still want the best for me?” He asks. 

“Of course, the only person who doesn’t is you.” She walks to her next class. 

* * *

The Gilmore Girls were at Luke’s counter. “Taking pity on your burger?” Lorelai commented on her oldest staring at the burger.

“Not hungry.” She pouts.

“Honey, you've got to eat. You're gonna kill yourself in a couple of hours, you need your strength.” Lorelai pointed at the plate.

“Haha,” Rory said dryly.

“Maybe Taylor will need Dean and he won’t be able to come tonight.” Anna tried to make her feel better.

“Oh, he'll be there. There aren't enough monster truck rallies in the world to keep him away from Miss Patty's tonight.” Rory went back to pouting. 

“Alright, that's it. This afternoon we are going to engage in some intensive retail therapy to bring you out of this funk.” Lorelai offers.

“No thanks,” Rory said while Anna clapped.

“I mean it. Today is the day we finally spring for the Powerpuff girl shot glasses.” Lorelai has been talking about getting those shot glasses for the three of them, so when the girls were legal they could do shots together. 

“Hmm, I can't. I promised Lane I'd help her pick out an outfit for the play tomorrow.” Rory explained that she couldn’t even if she wanted to.

“Oh, that’s right we can’t.” Anna nods.

“Lorelai?” A young guy next to them said their mom's name.

“Yeah?” She looked the guy up and down, not recognizing him. 

“Hey, it is you. This is Lorelai, she's the girl I told you about.” He pointed her out to the older couple standing behind him.

“Oh, Paul. I'm sorry. I didn't recognize you with the hat. What are you doing here?” She finally recognizes the guy.

‘Paul.’ Rory and Anna mouth to each other before looking at the guy from a new perspective. Their mom told them he was younger, but they didn’t think it was by a lot. He didn’t look much older than them.

“Well, um, getting some coffee.” He told her.

“In Stars Hollow?” She thought it was a long way for him to go for coffee.

“Well, you know, you talked so much about the town the other night and especially Luke's place, and my mom's crazy for coffee, so I thought I'd bring 'em up here for breakfast.” He explains.

“The other night?” Rory taps her arm.

“Uh, yes. Paul's my friend from the other night, the uh, casual Wednesday.” She whispers. 

“Real casual. Couldn’t even recognize the guy you went on a date with?” Anna snickers. 

Lorelai made a face at her before turning back to the family staring at her. “Oh, Paul, I want you to meet my daughters, Rory and Anna.”

“Hi, nice to meet you. Hey, these are my parents, Dorie and Sid.” He waved to them before introducing his parents.

“Nice to meet you.” His mom smiled.

“Pleasure, really.” His dad nods.

“Oh yeah, me too.” Lorelai nods.

“A great pleasure.” Anna smiled.

“You ordering?” Luke came over to address the new people.

“Luke. Are you Luke? Is this Luke?” He pointed at the man and looked at Lorelai.

“Yes, that's Luke.” Lorelai nods.

“Oh, man! Mom, Dad, that is Luke.” He claps and shouts in excitement.

“We've heard so much about you.” His mom smiled.

“Darn shame about that Rachel.” His dad nodded to him in sympathy. Rory and Anna had their hands over their faces to hide their laughter.

“Who the hell are these people?” Luke whispers to Lorelai.

“Uh, Paul is my friend from business school.” She explains.

“Yeah, we went out the other night. And uh, you know, she talked about a few people in this town, and you being one of 'em, so nice to meet you.” He smiled.

“Yeah.” Luke nods.

“Um, okay, three coffees to go then.” He orders.

“Something funny?” Lorelai turns to her laughing daughters.

“No.” They shook their heads giggling.

“You're just smiling for no reason?” She glares.

“I'm a happy person.” Rory smiled.

“Hey, I've gotta run. Mom wants to go antiquing, so it was nice meeting you, and uh, I'll see you in class Lorelai.” He hands his parents their coffees.

“Bye. Bye now. Bye.” Paul and his parents leave.

“What?” She snaps at her daughters.

“Nothing.” They giggle.

“Say it!” She hissed, wanting to get it over with.

“I've always wanted a little brother.” Rory giggled.

“We could take him to his little league games.” Anna puts her hand on Rory’s shoulder as she laughs.

“He looked older the other night!” She defends herself.

“How much older could he possibly look?” Rory didn’t believe her.

“A lot! He's usually a little scruffy, and then the baseball cap hides the funky hair thing.” She never saw him clean shaved.

“He should've been holding a yo-yo and a lollipop and wearing a beanie with a propeller on it.” Rory couldn’t stop laughing.

“He's in his twenties,” Lorelai told them.

“He seems like a cute city boy, happy to be in a small town like he sees in the movies.” Anna couldn’t smile any bigger.

“He must have been a very good boy to deserve such a happy day. I bet they let him ride a pony.” Rory nods along with her.

“Aren't you guys supposed to go help Lane?” She glares.

“Thanks for cheering me up.” Rory grabs her burger to go.

“Do us a favor? When you come to the play on Sunday, try not to pick one of our classmates as your new casual boy toy.” Anna snickers to get shoved towards the door by her mom. The girls walk out of the diner making Mrs. Robinson jokes.

* * *

Thomas and Anna were waiting outside of Miss Patty’s dance studio, Rory’s group was practicing inside. “Are you sure about this?” She looks at her friend.

“Look, if Tristan tells. I want Dean to know from me that it meant nothing. It lasted a second and she cried out of guilt instantly.” Thomas wanted to smooth things out for Rory’s sake.

“Dean has a temper. He might come out swinging if he finds out and sees you.” Anna told him.

“I can handle myself.” He shrugs.

“Oh, he's coming…. Hi Dean.” She waved.

“Your ex-boyfriend is a jerk.” He grumbles.

“We all know that.” Thomas nods.

“He is in there saying Rory should cry when he kisses her.” He points to the dance studio. 

“What?” Thomas and Anna shared a look.

“It stupid. He just wants to mess with me. I'm going to go cool off.” He walks away.

Tristan came out with Paris and Brad chasing after him. Anna and Thomas walk over to Rory, who was standing in the doorway. “He didn’t tell?”

“No he hinted, but he didn’t tell.” Rory crossed her arms.

“That’s good.” She nods.

* * *

Lorelai, Sookie, Dean, and Lane were standing in the audience and watched Act 2 Scene 6. “She looks so beautiful.” Lane gasped at her friend in a green [gown](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2768090) that had a sheer cape that wrapped around her neck and gold vines strimming on the dress and the cape. She had vines wrapped around the left arm and hand. She did her makeup with a reddish-brown for the eyeshadow and blush. Her hair was brushed back with two braids hanging on the side of her face and a headband with green gems. To top it off were her elf ears. When Summer came on stage, Anna ran to meet her halfway.

“The other girl is pretty too.” Sookie noticed the fairy. She had on a white dress with blue flowers on the skirt with pink sheer hanging over the chest and the sides with a silver gemmed belt to hold the sheer in place. She had blue wings, pointy fairy ears, and a pink rose crown. Her makeup was more tribal with the white lines down the center of her lower lip and under her eyes. Along with the white dots along the top of her eyebrows. 

“That’s Summer,” Lorelai told her.

“Ah, Juliet, if the measure of thy joy be heaped like mine, and that thy skill be more To blazon it, then sweeten with thy breath This neighbor air, and let rich music’s tongue Unfold the imagined happiness that both Receives in either by this dear encounter.” Anna playing Romea grabs Summer playing Juliet’s hands as she asks to tell her of the happiness she thinks they’ll have in marriage. 

“Conceit, more rich in matter than in words, Brags of his substance, not of ornament.

They are but beggars that can count their worth. But my true love is grown to such excess. I cannot sum up half of my wealth.” Juliet says that there are no words to describe the image she has for them. People who can describe it don’t know of true love like they have, because she isn’t able to even count half of the reasons she loves her.

Roger dressed as an Elf Friar Lawrence and guided them to the center of the stage. “Come, come with me, and we will make short work. For, by your leaves, you shall not stay alone till holy church incorporate two in one.” The girls got down on their knees as Lawrence silently did the ceremony. They got up to share a kiss before exiting the stage.

“Great Job.” Thomas pulled them into a group hug. The teacher guides them off the stage, so they could meet their families.

Anna was about to go through the crowd to where her family and friends were in the middle when a whistle made her turn. “That was some kiss.” Jess leans against the back wall. 

“You came?” She walks over to him.

“All your friends invited me. You seem reluctant too but...” He shrugs.

“I just didn’t want you to feel forced.” She sighs.

“I’m here willingly. Is it a great comedy, did you see that caveman act?” He nods to the stage.

“No, but I heard it while I was doing my make-up.” She leaned against the wall next to him. 

“You look very much like a woodland elf.” He looks her over. 

“Thanks, I think I might wear it next Halloween.” She twirls around.

“I’m sure dads will be dumping the candy bowl into your trick or treat bag.” He eyes her sweetheart neckline. 

“Well then, it's a definite plan.” She laughs. 

Paris walks over to them. “Do you know where Tristan is?” 

“No,” She shook her head. 

“Then he is not here. If he was here and saw you with this guy then he would be over here. I got to get Rory.” She pushed her way through the crowd. 

“I feel bad for Rory, having to deal with that.” Anna shook her head. 

“Then feel bad for yourself.” He watches Paris drag Rory over to them. 

“Why?” He didn’t need to answer because she was being dragged out by Paris too. 

“ He's not here. ” She told them.

“ Who's not here? ” Rory asks.

“ Tristin. I've looked everywhere. I called his home, his cell, I called three girls I know he's seeing. ” She looked like she was about to have a panic attack.

“Paris, calm down.” Rory tried to calm down her director.

“Weren't you listening? He's not here. We're on in twenty minutes and we don't have a Romeo. We are going to fail.” Paris was swirling out of control.

“We're not going to fail,” Rory reassured her.

“Do you think Harvard accepts people who fail Shakespeare? They don't. I don't have the numbers on it or anything, but I feel pretty secure in saying, you fail Shakespeare, you don't get into Harvard.” She was jumping to the worst-case scenario.

“Okay, maybe he's just in one of the bathrooms smoking,” Rory suggests.

“Good idea. You guys check the east men's rooms, I'll check the west ones.” She walks off. 

“She needs to smoke some weed.” Anna sighs as she follows her sister to check the bathrooms.

* * *

“I knew he was going to do this, but no one wanted to listen to me. It was all, let's make Tristin Romeo, he's hot.” Paris grumbled when all the bathroom came up empty.

“Don’t you guys have that other guy?” Anna asks.

“Yeah, what about Brad?” Rory nods.

“Brad transferred schools,” Paris told them. Tristin walks up to them. “Where have you been? You have to get dressed, we're on in ten minutes.”

“Can't.” He scratched the back of his neck.

“What?” Paris yelled.

“My dad had me pulled out of school. He…” Paris walks away. “… and is she unhappy.” He watched her stomp down the hall.

“Duh,” Anna rolled her eyes.

“What do you mean he had you pulled out of school? What happened?” Rory asked.

“Nothing. Just ticked the old man off, that's all.” He shrugs.

“You’re always ticking him off. It must have been something really bad.” Anna crossed her arms.

“I got in some trouble.” He admits.

“Trouble involving?” Rory pushed on.

“Involving Duncan and Bowman, and Bowman's dad's safe.” He looks away from them.

“Oh no.” Rory gasps.

“What the hell do you need from his safe? You have your dad’s credit card.” Anna scoffs.

“My dad took that away. Look, it was supposed to be no big deal. Bowman had the key but then the silent alarm kicked in.” He couldn’t believe the shitty luck he's been having lately. 

“Well, okay, you can apologize and you can put back the money and you can explain that I don't know, you were going through something.” Rory thought of a simple solution.

“I was, I was going through his safe.” Anna rolled her eyes, even when he was in major trouble, he wouldn't admit that he was having emotional problems.

“Why would you do this?” Rory didn’t understand him. He was bright, she saw his grades. Why would he throw it away for a cheap thrill?

“I don't know. I guess that's something I can ponder at military school.” He put his hands in his pockets.

“Military school?” The sibling echo.

“The police are letting our parents handle it, and in my case, that means a military school in North Carolina.” He points to himself.

“I don't know what to say.” Rory looks at him with sorrow in her eyes.

“Well, I imagine you two are overwhelmed with the relief in knowing that soon I will be gone.” Tristan leaned in to say with venom in his voice.

“Fuck off, Tristan. I’m not going to feel bad for you. How many times did you get away with a slap on the wrist for doing crazy shit? If you didn’t have your dad’s wealth and skin color you would be sitting in a juvenile detention center right now. You should consider yourself lucky that all that is happening is a military school and your dad not throwing you out on the street.” She turned to walk into the theatre room, muttering under her breath that he was a narcissist brat.

“I’m gonna miss you, Bobcat.” He called out making her freeze. “I hope that the new guy treats you better than I did.”

Anna took a deep sigh before turning around. “I’ll miss you too, Draco and I hope you find everywhere it is you’re looking for, so you stop making life so damn hard for yourself.” She walks back into the theater to take a spot next to Jess.

“Everything okay?” He asked.

“They need a new Romeo.” She told him. Rory got dragged by Paris dressed in drag to the stage. “I never saw a Romeo that was shorter than Juliet.” Anna giggled at the thought of Rory and Paris kissing.

“I never saw a female elf Romeo, but here you are.” Jess winks, making Anna blush.


	31. The Bracebridge Dinner

Lorelai, Anna, and Rory are building a snowwoman in the center of town. “How do you like that mouth?” She used a small twig for the mouth.

“Um, it's not very mouthlike.” Rory steps back to get a better look.

“She looks angry.” Anna looked at the eyebrows they had pointed down and the side frown.

“Oh, I think it works.” Lorelai disagrees.

“It's tilted to the side.” Rory pointed out.

“Yeah, no, it was intentional. It gives her a unique expression.” She admires her work.

“Like she had a stroke?” Rory asks.

Anna leans back to get a better look at her. “She looks constipated.”

“You said she looked angry earlier.” She was feeling picked on for her artist take.

“When I’m constipated, I’m angry.” She shrugs.

“Fine, I'll just use the Mrs. Potato Head lips.” She pulled the toy accessory out of her pocket.

“No, forget it, leave stroke-mouth. It's not like we're gonna win this anyway.” Rory sighs in defeat. 

“I don’t know why anyone else is even trying with that guy. Is he even from here? You should have to live here.” Anna crosses her arms.

“Whoa, bad attitudes.” Lorelai looked appalled that people on her team would suggest that.

“Mom, face it. That is the single most incredible snowman I have ever seen.” Rory gestures to the man working on an elaborate snow sculpture. It looked like Scrooge, grumpy expression included.

“I'm sorry, that snowman is way over the top, way too showy. It's screaming, I'm incredible, I'm special, look at me.” Lorelai mocked it.

“Kind of the point of a snowman-building contest.” Rory sighs.

Lorelai turned around to look at him. He spotted her and waved, so she waved back. “Hmm, I hate this man with every fiber of my being.” She told them while she smiled at the man.

“He looks nice.” Rory watched as he spoke to people who wandered over to him.

“He's a ringer,” Lorelai stated.

“He’s a weirdo.” Anna side eyes him.

“How do you figure?” Rory asked them.

“Someone recruited him, promised him a handsome sum, financed his theatrical snowman accouterments, so he could snatch victory away from a deserving local to bag the contest prize for himself.” Lorelai gave the backstory she made for him.

“Seems a little elaborate considering that the prize is a set of new US quarters.” Rory scoffs.

“That’s why he’s a weirdo. Who drives miles to do a snowman contest, when the prize is 50 cents? It would take years for those quarters to gain any value, we’re talking about his grand grand grand grand, add ten more grands, grandkids.” Anna glares at him.

“Oh, we're ignoring him now. So, what are we gonna do on your school break?” Lorelai turns their attention back to their snowwoman.

“A lot of nothing,” Rory told her.

“Sounds good.” Lorelai put the black wig on their snowwoman.

“Plus some homework,” Rory mutters.

“Yeah, we got homework,” Anna grumbles.

“And a lot of movies,” Lorelai adds on.

“Oh, we have to rent Godfather 3 on DVD.” Rory perks up.

“You're kidding.” Anna and Lorelai stared at her, waiting for her to start laughing.

“In the audio commentary, Coppola defends casting Sofia,” Rory told them.

“Now that is fatherly love. What's all this homework you have to do?” Lorelai wonders.

“Just stuff for the paper,” Rory said. Anna groaned, sure her part was easier. She only had to take pictures but still. She didn't want to go to school to take a picture of the renovation they’re during over the break.

“What? Why?” Lorelai gasps that it wasn’t even class things. Anna replaced the twig mouth with the miss potato head lips.

“Because Paris wants the first issue back to be a double issue, so we have to prep over the break and she says the news never sleeps.” Rory stopped when Lorelai put her hands up to say no more.

“What about Paris, does she ever sleep?” Lorelai tilts her head.

“I think she periodically makes a whirring noise and then just shuts down.” Rory pointed to her sister, who imitated what that would look like.

“Well, you can't work the whole time.” Lorelai looked at Rory, knowing that she was a workaholic.

“I won't, I promise. Oh my God.” Rory looks behind them.

“What?” She asks.

“He's power buffing.” Rory points.

“Who uses power tools to make a snowman?” Anna whines.

“Aw, now that is just wrong.” Lorelai shook her head.

“We're competing against the Michelangelo of snow.” Rory glares.

“And we're Ernest building a snowman.” Lorelai dropped the pumpkin carving tool she was using to sculpt.

“We shouldn't look at him anymore.” Rory looks down at her feet.

“Heads down, stay focused.” Lorelai stared at their work.

“We can do this.” Rory nods in determination.

“Absolutely.” Anna agrees. Their snow woman's head falls off, making them lose all hope.

“Let's get some coffee?” Rory asks.

“Right behind you.” Lorelai nods.

“Don’t look,” Anna whispers as they walk past snow Scrooge.

* * *

The Gilmore family were eating dinner silently. Rory gets Lorelai's attention and gestures for her to say something. “So, what are your travel plans, Dad?”

“Hmm?” Richard looked up surprised that someone spoke to him.

“You and mom, you always go out of town this time of year.” Lorelai went on.

“Last year it was the Bahamas,” Rory remembers how happy they were when they came back from that trip. She thought maybe if they went on another it would fix their relationship.

“Yes, that's right, it was.” Richard felt like it was a long time ago.

“I remember you had fun too. You said the Bahama…mians were real nice. The Bahamites? The Bahamamamamians?” Lorelai looked at Rory to get the name of the people.

“The Bahamians,” Rory told her.

“Yes. They were nice.” Lorelai looked at her dad.

“They were nice.” Emily agrees.

“So, what are your plans?” Anna asked.

“We're not going anywhere this year,” Emily told them.

“Why not?” Rory asks. Emily looked over at Richard, who stared down at his plate. “Oh, well yeah, it can be nice just to stay at home sometimes because you can do fun things that you normally wouldn't have time for.” She tried to fix the awkwardness.

“Yeah, like play Running Charades, and get out that Slip 'n Slide.” Lorelai teased.

“Or you could do movie night or pick up a new hobby to do together like... crafting.” Anna paused when she had to think of a hobby.

“We'll see.” Richard cut them off.

“Yes, we'll see.” Emily sounds like she was dreading it.

“Would you all excuse me? I have to make some calls. Say goodbye before you leave, will you?” Richard gets up after he finishes his food.

“Yeah, sure Dad.” Lorelai nods as he leaves the room.

“He is not even going to stay for dessert.” Anna pouts.

“When is this awfulness with work gonna resolve itself?” Lorelai asks.

“I don't know. The man is so sensitive. He reads so much into every little perceived slight.” Emily was more frustrated than them. She was dealing with this every day, while they only had to on Fridays.

“Yeah. I remember one time when I was a kid, Dad had put on some weight, and he bought a new suit to try to cover it up. And he wore it for us and he said, 'How do I look?' and I said, `You look fat.” Lorelai saw the looks she was getting from everyone at the table that said this wasn’t the same thing. “But I guess that wasn't a perceived slight…so, I'll think of another example.”

* * *

Lorelai, Sookie, Anna, and Rory are sitting at a table in Lukes. Mourning that the fancy dinner their mom and friend were planning got canceled.

“I've got thirty pounds of aged beef, trays, and trays of trout, mountains of pruned tarts. I diced pumpkins until my hands turned orange. I've got pumpkin hands.” She put her hands up to show they were tinted orange.

“Take a sip.” Lorelai nods to her coffee. 

“How can you stay so calm about this?” Sookie looks at her friend who was just as excited about the party as her.

“There's nothing we can do about it.” She shrugs.

“I can't believe they got snowed in.” Rory felt bad for them.

“I was so excited to learn how to make plum pudding.” Anna pouts.

“All that work, all that extra help we hired. Oh well, at least they paid for it already. We didn't lose any money.” Lorelai looked on the business bright side.

“Yeah, I guess. You know, I could still make up the dinner for the four of us.” She pointed at everyone at the table. 

“Yeah, but then it would be like the four of us, all alone in the dining room.” Rory thought it would seem lonely.

“It would be like The Shining, except instead of Jack Nicholson, we have Rune.” Lorelai smiled at getting a laugh from Sookie.

Luke walks over to them. “You girls want anything besides coffee?”

“Hey, what about Luke?” Sookie asks the girls.

“What about him?” Luke wondered what they were going to involve him in.

“He eats, and Jess eats. Doesn't Jess eat?” She looked up at Luke, realizing she never saw him eat.

“He eats.” Anna laughs.

“What's she doing?” Luke asks Lorelai.

“I think she's inviting you for dinner.” She spoke for her friend.

“Yeah, come on, join us. It'll be fun. You like Peacock Pie?” Sookie danced in her seat.

“I'm a hundred percent sure I don't.” Luke shook his head.

“There'll be normal food too,” Lorelai assured him.

“And decorations.” Rory saw all the things they ordered.

“And music.” Sookie nods.

“People in costumes.” Anna smiles.

“Come on, it'll be fun,” Lorelai shouts.

“Well…” Luke was trying to think of a way to get out of this.

“Hey, you know what? Let's invite everyone.” Lorelai turns to Sookie.

“Everyone who?” She put her hand on her arm.

“Everyone everyone.” Lorelai gestures outside.

“Everyone everyone who?” Sookie asked, making Anna laugh.

“I think there are some people Sookie doesn’t want there.” Anna snickers.

“Everyone we know, everyone we like.” She went into more details.

“And they could even stay in the inn. All those empty rooms, all those uneaten pillow mints.” Rory smiled, getting into the idea.

“An out of control, over the top slumber party!” Lorelai was getting excited about the party again.

“I love it!” Sookie and Anna cheer.

“Me too!” Rory claps her hands.

“Done! Spread the word.” She pointed at Luke.

“I haven't said I'd come yet so I'm certainly not gonna suddenly become your messenger boy.” Luke scoffs. Lorelai stares at him like she was about to cry. “Eight o'clock?”

“Seven.” She said like he was stupid.

“Right.” He nods and walks off.

* * *

Lorelai and Anna were sitting on the couch as Rory walked in with some drinks. “Hey, did Bootsy RSVP?” Lorelai asks.

“Yeah, he's coming.” Rory put the two drinks down on the table before standing with hers.

“Thanks. Is he bringing anybody?” Lorelai asks.

“He's coming solo.” She told her.

“Okay. I'm gonna put him in room 16 with Luke.” She wrote in her book.

“You can't do that.” Rory scolds her.

“There will be no room in the morning.” Anna nods. “Bootsy is not even allowed to dine in, everything has to be taken out.”

“Come on, let me have my fun.” Lorelai whines.

“Luke's coming with Jess.” Rory reminds her.

“Well, I'll put Jess in with Miss Patty.” Lorelai smiled.

“There will be no Jess left in the morning.” She sat down on the armchair.

“You stink.” She pouts.

Rory picks up a pile of cards. “Are these last year's cards or this year's?”

“This year's, of course.” Lorelai didn’t keep any of those cards.

“Don't scoff. Last year's sets were still sitting here 'till Halloween.” Rory reminds her.

“Don’t look without me.” Anna got up to sit on the arm of the chair to look at the pictures.

“Hey, if that's a crack at my housekeeping skills...well then, okay.” She shrugs, going back to looking at the guest book.

“Wow.” Rory and Anna gasp.

“What?” Lorelai asked.

“This is one ugly looking baby. Whose baby is this?” Rory turns a card over to show her.

“That's your second cousin's Stan's. Poor kid.” She pointed to the picture.

“Ugh, he got Stan's everything.” Rory grimaced.

“That's not even the ugliest baby in the bunch,” Lorelai told them.

“Not possible.” Anna looks over her sister’s shoulder as she flips through them.

“Ouch!” They lean back 

“That's the ugliest baby in the bunch,” Lorelai confirmed what they already saw.

“Hopeful, she’ll be an ugly duckling and turn into a beautiful swan.” Anna prayed for the baby.

“I don't understand why people put pictures on cards.” She looked at the baby.

“Do they not understand we are unapologetic mockers?” Lorelai laughs.

“There's an unexplained innocence in the world. Hey, I didn't see this.” Rory showed the new card to her sister.

“See what?” Lorelai asked.

“Dad.” She turns the card around for her to see.

“Oh.” Lorelai nods.

“And the woman I'm assuming is Sherry.” She looks at the card closer. 

“She’s pretty.” Anna noticed.

“Uh, did I not show you that? Huh.” Lorelai made like it just slipped her mind.

“They've got a cute little puppy and everything.” Rory nods.

“So cute.” Anna gushes at the dog.

“Oh, I must've put it in the stack and forgotten to tell you about it. Well, there it is.” She had a fake smile on.

“Nice looking lady.” Rory hands it to her sister, so she could get a closer look.

“Mm-hmm. Like a young Tammy Faye Baker.” Lorelai gave a reference.

“But prettier than that.” Rory corrected.

“Much prettier.” Anna looks at the beautiful woman.

“Oh, I didn't mean not pretty. Hey, a question about the room list.” She changed the subject.

“Yeah?” Rory nods.

“Room 31, why is it empty?” She saw the empty slot.

“Oh yeah, I wanted to run an idea by you.” Rory took the card back from Anna to put it back in the pile.

“Run it.” She nods to let her know she was listening.

“I thought maybe a certain depressed man and his wife could stay there.” She smiled.

“Oh, good idea.” Anna pats her sister's shoulder.

“Woody and Soon-Yi?” Lorelai played dumb.

“Grandma and Grandpa.” Rory corrects.

“Ugh, you've got to be kidding.” She sighs.

“But, this could help to cheer him up.” Rory insisted.

“I'll send him a Def Jam Comedy tape. That'll cheer him up.” Lorelai didn’t want that train wreck coming to her special party.

“It's a really good thing to do.” Rory tried to convince her.

“We'll donate money to charity, that's a good thing too. We'll stop kicking dogs.” Lorelai gave alternative nice acts.

“It’ll make Friday less awkward. I hate saying it, but it's better when Grandpa is not there. I hate feeling like that.” Anna felt guilty for perking up whenever their Grandpa would miss a Friday night.

“Alright, I'll pencil them in, but they'll probably say no.” Lorelai gave in.

“Yeah, but we're not gonna hope that they say no, right?” Rory narrows her eyes.

“Right.” She didn’t look up from the guest book.

“Right, because that would be really bad karma, especially on top of making fun of the ugly babies.” Rory got up to put the Christmas cards on the table.

“Uh, I have a new year's resolution for you: become more cynical and self-absorbed,” Lorelai suggested.

“I'll work on it.” Rory rolled her eyes.

* * *

The night of the Bracebridge Dinner, Anna was with Sookie in the kitchen. “You got this, Sookie. Everything is on schedule.” She rubs her back while showing her the clipboard that had everything ticked off.

Sookie breathed into the paper bag, trying to calm herself down. “There is still a lot that can go wrong.” She took the paper bag away from her mouth to say.

“Everything is prepared, and all there is left to do is put things in the oven and final touches. All the timers work, so we’ll be fine.” She reassured her.

“You’re right. You’re a good apprentice.” She pats her shoulder.

“Thank you.” Anna smiled.

“I got everything from here. Go change.” She took the clipboard. 

“You sure?” She asked.

“Positive.” She pushed her out the door.

Anna went up to the room, she was sharing with her mom and sister. She took a bath before sitting down at the vanity. She put on light pink lipstick, goldish brown eyeshadow, and light pink blush. She brushed her hair, leaving them in their natural waves. She put on an off the shoulders black lace bodice red wine [dress](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2787942) that fell just above her knees. She slips on a pair of black heels and silver hooped earrings. She hummed in delight when she saw her red manicure nails made it through the kitchen preparation. 

She went downstairs to see Rory standing in front of Paris who was talking in Portuguese to her nanny when Dean and Clara walked in. “Oh, it’s the cute little sister.” Anna walks over with Rory to greet them.

“Hey.” Dean smiles at his girlfriend.

“Hello there. Hey Clara. Nice, is that a Stella McCartney?” Rory smiled at the little girl.

“It's a Wal-Mart.” She told them.

“Well, it's very pretty.” Rory nods while keeping her smile on.

“You look very adorable. Dean is going to have to beat the boys off soon.” Anna teased.

“Oh god, don’t say that.” He shook his head. He turned back when he heard the door open. “I didn't know he was coming.”

“Who?” The sibling looked at the door to see Jess and Luke.

“Jess.” He groaned.

“Yeah. Is that a problem?” Rory watched as her sister stiffen. She didn’t want Anna to have another reason to not like Dean.

“Not really.” Dean saw the same thing that Rory did. He knew that Anna had taken a liking to the newcomer.

“Dean,” Rory told him with her eyes to not lie to her.

“It's just that, he got into this fight with this guy at school, and when I broke it up he started in on me.” He explains.

“He hit you?” Rory asks.

“He tried.” Dean scoffs like it would be a joke for him to fight Jess.

“Why would he do that?” Rory’s jaw dropped.

“Don't ask me to explain that jerk.” He turns around to look at him. Jess gave a teasing wave. “He better not do that all night.”

“I’ll make him behave.” Anna walks over to greet her friend. “I thought you were too cool for this.”

“I am, but I’m here.” He nodded to Luke.

“Please, you didn’t put up much of a fight.” He didn’t want to add that he never did if he knew Anna was going to be present.

“If I didn’t come I would starve.” He made up a lame excuse.

“Come on, I’ll show you guys to your room.” She took the key from Rory when she walked past her. She led them up the stairs and to their room. “Here you guys are. I like to say that Rory and I saved her for Lorelai’s mischief tonight.”

“What was she going to do?” Luke took the key from her.

“She was going to room you with Bootsy and you with Miss Patty.” She pointed at Luke then Jess. They made a disgusted face. “Remember that when you’re both pretending to not like the other’s company.” She pinches Jess’s cheek and runs away before he could scold her. 

* * *

“They're here,” Lorelai whispered to her daughters, who were looking over the guest list to see who else was coming.

“Who?” Rory asked.

“The Joy-less Luck Club.” She nodded to her parents who were walking over to them.

“Hello, girls. You look particularly lovely tonight.” Richard gave them a real smile for the first time in months.

“Thanks, Grandpa.” His granddaughters smiled back.

“Thanks, Dad. You guys look nice yourselves.” Lorelai was happy to see him in good spirits.

“Seems like the occasion called for it.” He ran a hand over his suit jacket. “The air seems crisper here than Hartford. It's wonderful.” 

“Hey Dad, you didn't grab the wrong prescription bottle earlier today, did you?” Lorelai asked, getting a nudge from Anna.

“What?” He asked.

“Nothing.” Rory didn’t want his good mood ruined.

“I think she was making one of her funny jokes.” Emily smiled up at her husband.

“Oh, went straight over my head.” He laughed.

“Let me get someone to help you with your bags.” Lorelai pointed at his bag that was over his shoulder.

“No, no, I've got them. Just point me to the room.” He held his hand out.

“You guys are in room 31, the best room in the place.” Rory hands him the key.

“Oh, anything's fine. I'll, uh, see you in a bit.” He walks away.

“What got into him?” Lorelai asked.

“He's totally different.” Rory agreed.

“So cheerful.” Anna watched him walking up the stairs.

“I know. He's been that way for two days. I have no idea why but I'm taking the credit.” Emily follows her husband.

“Ugh, a hostess’s job is never done. Hi.” Lorelai went to greet someone else.

* * *

“All I’m saying is you got me hooked on this series and you don’t even know when the next book is coming out.” Jess finished the A Storm of Swords and was disappointed to find that there wasn’t even a release date for the next one.

“You can’t rush art.” Anna scoffs. 

Lorelai and Sookie walk to the front of the room. “Hey everybody, will you gather around? Everyone, everyone! First of all, I want to welcome you to the first annual and probably never to be held again because Sookie's on the verge of a nervous breakdown, Bracebridge Dinner.” Lorelai announces to the room.

“I'm fine, everything's fine.” Sookie’s voice went high and squeaky.

“I also want to thank Mother Nature for snowing in the Trelling Paper Company in Chicago so I can throw this great party for all my friends instead. It's a very special night. And so, since I don't get to eat unbelievably strange food with my friends every day, I have arranged a little surprise. Outside, as we speak, is a line of horse-drawn sleighs and everybody gets a ride.” She said, getting a cheer for the crowd. “So, uh, line up and keep it orderly. There's two per sleigh and no cutting in front of each other, that goes for everyone. Except me, 'cause I'll be damned if I'm gonna miss a ride in a horse-drawn sleigh.” 

“You wanna go?” Anna asked Jesse.

“I think I'll wait for clog dancing.” He shook his head.

“Alright, I’ll see if Paris wants to ride with me.” She walks over to Paris to see her sister standing in line with her. “Where Dean?” She was bummed that Rory took her riding partner.

“Riding with Claire.” She nodded to the little girl dragging her boyfriend outside.

Anna pouts as she looks around to see everyone paired up. “It’s like dodgeball all over again.” She sighs. She wasn’t able to find a partner but was able to get a ride alone without anyone commenting. She knew she was only fortunate that Taylor and Kirk were already on their rides. 

She let out a small scream when Jess jumped into the sled. “Are you crazy? What if you scared the horse?” She put a hand up to her heart.

“Don’t worry the horse isn’t as jumpy as you.” He smirks. 

“I thought you didn’t want to come.” She narrowed her eyes. Because of him, she had to face rejection over and over tonight. 

“I didn’t, but then I saw you and it’s supposed to be two to a sleigh, no more no less. You were breaking rules, set by your mother no less.” He put his hands in his pockets.

“I don’t know why you have to make everything complicated. You could have said you wanted to come with me. But no, you have to be a mysterious bad boy. What if you missed and got caught under the sled…. Why are you smiling?” She made her glare harsher when he didn’t have the decency to look even a bit ashamed of himself. 

“Oh come on, you should be happy. You asked me to come and I’m here.” He points at himself.

“Ummm…. I heard you swung on Dean.” She changed the subject, not wanting to admit she was happy he was here.

“Who?” He asked. 

“Rory’s boyfriend.” She reminds him. 

“Still? You haven’t broken them up yet?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I told you I’m happy for her even if I don’t like him.” She would be supportive of his sister’s decision.

“So you say, but the way you glare at him sometimes says otherwise.” She always got a grumpy look when she spotted the tall teen.“ And, I wasn't fighting him. I was fighting someone else. He jumped in on his own. ” He corrected the story.

“He said he was trying to break it up.” She knew that Dean thought of himself as an upstanding gentleman, but he was an entitled asshole. She believes he subconsciously did good deeds just so he could look down on others. 

“Well, he’s not a referee, so he can leave it to the professionals.” He rolled his eyes.

“Who were you fighting?” She asked.

“Chuck Presby.” He told her.

“What did the jerk do?” She asked.

“Just being a jerk.” He shrugs. 

“I have thrown things at him, so I get it.” She nods.

“I know, he told me.” He looks at her surprised face. “I guess he’s seen us around town. He wanted to warn me that you were an unreasonable person who doesn’t pay your debts. He went on about some hayride.” 

“Oh my god, you fought him for me.” She puts a hand up to her heart as she dramatically swoons. 

“No, that was another time.” He lied. 

“No, you fought Chuck for me.” She hugs his arm and puts her head on his shoulder. “Are you going back to New York for the break?” 

“No, my mom doesn’t want me.” He told her. 

“She said that to you.” She looks up at him with pity. 

“ Luke told me it was his idea that I should stay. It wasn't his idea. ” He wanted that look gone from her face.

“Well, then you can have a Stars Hollow Christmas with me. We can get peppermint hot chocolate, wear ugly Christmas sweaters, and decorate a tree for Luke’s.” She listed the things they can do together. 

“I’m not wearing an ugly sweater.” He told her.

“What if I can find a band one?” She asked. 

“I’ll think about it… That’s good.” He nods to the snow people. 

“Which one?” She asked.

“Yours, of course, the snowwoman.” He pointed at her. The Gilmore Girls went back out, put her head back on, and added a scarf.

“How did you know she was mine? Are you stalking me?” She made like she would be honored if he was.

“She is the only one with personality, kind looks like Bjork.” He turned to her.

“That’s what we were going for.” She cheered. 

“Yeah?” He pretended like he knew off the bat, not by hearing her talking to her sister about it. 

“Sads to say I don’t think she's going to win, not with Scrooge over there.” She glares at the sculpted snow art.

“Really? I think it’s too much.” He shook his head. “You should win.” 

“How do I get you on the judge’s table?” She smiled. 

“Maybe you can’t get me on the table, but you know what.” He leaned forward to whisper in the driver’s ear. He stopped the sleigh. “Come on, we got to be fast.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her off.

“What are we doing?” She asked.

“Getting you those quarters,” He smashed Scrooge's head.

“Jess!” She had a scolding tone even though she was smiling.

“Come on.” He nods to the snowman. She kicked it, knocking it over. “Okay, back on the sleigh before the next sleigh catches us.” He pulls her back to their ride.

“Maybe the townspeople were right, you're a bad influence.” She winks.

“Maybe, but you love it.” He wraps his arm around her as the horse starts to pull the sleigh again.

* * *

All of the guests are seated at a long table. Lorelai was standing at the head of the table with a camera. “Quiet please, everybody. Before the, uh, button popping and the bloating can commence, say cheese.”

“Cheese!” Everyone but of course a select few smiled for the camera.

“Uh, now, ladies and gentlemen, Damen und Herren, um, the moment you've been waiting for, I give you the Bracebridge Dinner.” Lorelai waved back, signaling for her actors to come through.

Sookie ran out to say, “Whoa, whoa, hold it. We just need a quick minute, please.” 

“Which will be starting in one quick minute,” Lorelai repeated for the guest making them clap.

“Have you ever thought about that? You can't have a quick minute because it's always sixty seconds.” Bootsy said to Luke. Anna wondered why her mother sat them next to each other.

“Shut up.” He said.

“At least we’ll have some good entertainment tonight.” Anna nodded to Jess that was sitting on her left.

“Welcome Lords and Ladies. I call upon these sprightly horns to commence our proceedings.” Rune steps out for them to see him in an old English costume. He was standing between two men in similar costumes playing their horns. “Hey Chuck Mangione, you wanna back up a step?” He broke character.

“I knew he wouldn’t be able to keep it.” Anna shook her head.

“And now, fair people, I present my Lord and Master, the honorable Squire Bracebridge.” He claps and moves out the way for Jackson to come.

“Lo! Now has come our joyfullest feast. Let every man be jolly.” Jackson let out a fake laugh as he walked to his table.

“We should've eaten before we came,” Jess whispers to Luke.

“Shh! And yeah.” Luke scolded before agreeing with him.

“Humble servant, bring us the first course to dine with pleasure.” Jackson sat down and looked at the bowl when Rune placed it in front of him. “Mmm, methinks it be a butternut squash soup.” 

“Ah, methinks you're right Squire Bracebridge, thus and verily.” Rune kneels to be face to face with him.

“And verily thus.” Jackson eats a spoonful of soup. “Tis perfection, but extremely hot.”

“My Lord, do you need aid? Wouldst thou have thee ice thy tongue?” Rune offers. Anna made a face at the image that pops in her head.

“Ah nay, Rune, nay. To the guests, thou shall serve the soup!” Jackon raised a hand to have the waiters and waitresses hand out the soups.

“What's the white stuff?” Jess looked down at his bowl.

“Coconut cream,” Anna told him.

“And the green stuff?” He asked.

“It’s just garnished, pick it out if you don’t want it….. You too, Luke.” She was surprised to see even him staring down at his bowl.

“What... no, I’m fine.” He picked the garnish off and took a spoonful in his mouth. “Yummy.” He gave her a thumbs up. She nods before eating her soup. Luke shrugs at Jess when his nephew looks at him for his real thoughts. He didn’t think it was bad, but he wouldn’t order it off a menu.

* * *

The horns played. “My Lord, shall dessert be served?” Rune asked.

“Anon, humble servant.” Jackson nods, ready for this night to be over. Plum pudding was placed in front of them.

“So there we are, it's a beautiful moonlit Prague night, and we're strolling across the Charles Bridge when we come across this group of kids blasting this song by that. . .oh, that awful woman. Who is she? The tall bony one, married to the deceased mustachioed congressman.” Richard was telling the table a story.

“Cher?” Rory asked.

“That's the one!” Richard pointed at her.

“Cher is a goddess,” Anna scoffed at someone calling her awful. “She’s my karaoke go-to.” She turned to Jess. He gave a weak nod.

“The year of Do you believe in life after love?” Lorelai smiled at her daughter.

“A difficult time for all of us.” Rory gave the same mischief smile to her sister.

“Do you see how mean they are to me?” She whines to Jess and Luke, but both didn’t show any sympathy for her.

“I like that song,” Michel spoke up.

“Well, I was appalled. Prague has played host to some of the greatest composers in history. Mozart named a symphony after it, for heaven's sake. So what did I do?” Richard went on with his story.

“I have tried so hard to forget this.” Emily rubs her temples. She was embarrassed by this story while he was proud.

“I stood beside them and their boombox and I hummed Mozart's Prague Symphony as loud as I could.” He hummed the song.

“A bizarro Battle of the Bands.” Lorelai laughed.

“And did it work?” Taylor asked.

“Well, they quickly packed up and went their way.” Richard waves his hand.

“But then he kept on humming the Mozart. He wouldn't stop.” Emily was annoyed with him that day.

“Well, at that point I was hoping for some gullible tourists to drop money at my feet.” He jokes.

“And two of them did.” Emily laughs.

“And I kept it!” Richard brags.

“You know, this might be the most interesting conversation I've ever had with an insurance man.” Taylor leaned his head on his hand.

“Aww, I'm hurt.” He played shocked.

“I'm sorry Richard. What I meant was that…” Taylor apologized for stereotyping.

“No, what you meant was that people in the insurance industry are drones. Well, I agree. They are a dull, dull lot, and I am glad to be rid of them.” He puts his hands together. All his family members looked surprised, including his wife.

“Rid of them?” Lorelai asks.

“Oh, have you retired, Richard?” Taylor asked.

“Well, uh…” He looks down at his plate.

“Of course he's not. Richard? Richard?” Emily stares at him.

“Actually, I am.” He told her. The table was covered in silence. 

* * *

“Ah, it's always nice to end a big festive meal with a big festive pall hanging over the room.” Lorelai came out of the bathroom to talk to her two daughters that were sitting on a bed.

“Most people didn't notice anything,” Rory told her.

“I guess. Bootsy singing Hotel California accompanied by spoons drew people's attention away.” Lorelai leans against the desk.

“Did Grandma and Grandpa say a word to each other the rest of the night?” Rory asks.

“No.” Anna kept a watchful eye on them.

“Why didn't he tell anyone?” Rory wonders.

“Especially Grandma, she begs him all the time to retire. If he didn’t surprise her with it, she would have been so happy.” Anna agreed with Rory that it made no sense that he kept it a secret.

“I'm sorry, are you asking me to interpret my parents' motives?” Lorelai could never figure out what they were thinking.

“My mistake. So which bed do you want?” Rory stood up from the bed she was sitting on.

“Take the one by the window.” She pointed. Anna got up to go over to the bed she was sharing with her sister.

“Okay.” She pulls back the blanket. “Mom!”

“What honey?” She said in a sweet voice.

“You put the picture of the ugly baby in our bed?” Rory pointed at her pillow.

“I didn't, I swear. That ugly baby is stalking us. Runaway!” Lorelai screams in fake horror.

“Poor baby, it's not his fault.” Rory picked it up and looked down at the picture.

“On the back, it says it is a girl.” Anna pointed at the letter on the back of the card. 

“Poor baby, you picked the wrong parents.” She puts the picture down on the nightstand and gets into bed. “Hey, have you heard from Dad recently?” 

“What dad... your dad?” She looked at them.

“Yeah, my dad.” Rory holds the blanket up for her sister to get under.

“Why?” She asked.

“Because he's my dad, and he usually checks in this time of year and he hasn't checked in yet. I mean, I know he's probably busy with Sherry and the new apartment and….” Rory knew he had his own life but he could at least call.

“And the cute dog.” Anna couldn’t think of her dad now without thinking of the dog.

“There may have been a call.” Lorelai didn’t realize that they would notice he didn’t call.

“There may have been? You don't remember?” Rory tilts her head.

“Well things have been so hectic, you know, with the Bracebridge Dinner, and um, building a snowwoman, and planning the ugly baby gag, that took time.” She made excuses.

“Did he or did he not call? Are you lying for him?” Anna asked.

“Yes, he called! He called, he called, he called and invited you two, and it's not too late to go. He called and invited you guys, so there you go. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys, so there.” She stood up to yell. 

“He invited us over?” Rory was shocked. Anna was shocked too, they had never been invited to stay at his place before.

“Yes, are you deaf?” Lorelai snaps.

“No, I'm just trying to separate the gist from the ubububububah.” Rory mimics her ranting with her hand. 

“Well, the gist is he invited you, okay?” She got defensive.

“Why didn't he invite me himself?” Rory asked.

“Because he's pretending to be considerate by running it past me first.” He was moving in on territory that was his by right, even though it shouldn’t be. She put in the years with them, he shouldn't be able to swoop in and take them from her. 

“Was he maybe not pretending to be considerate, and actually being considerate?” Rory thought she was being crazy.

“Maybe. But I wouldn't put it past him to be inconsiderate. The guy doesn't have the greatest track record.” She put her hands on her hips.

“Why didn't you tell me this? He's probably waiting for my answer, and holding off making plans.” Rory was upset that her mother did this, she had a right to know.

“So, how many times did we have to wait around for his answer that never came.” Anna thought of all the plays, holidays, and birthdays she invited him to. 

“Because I have dibs on this time of year with you, not him! Me! And yes, he acknowledged that and that was cool and all, but still... it stinks! Because he put me in a very difficult position because we were supposed to watch a lot of movies and make fun of Godfather 3, and the thing that I hate most about this is…is the idea of you not hanging out with me because you're hanging out there with your stupid stepmother.” She rants as she waves her hands around.

“You're calling Sherry my stepmother?” Rory made a face at the word.

“Well, she practically is.” Lorelai sighs.

“You're wigging.” Rory stared at her.

“Wigging big time.” Anna nods.

“There is something wrong with that woman,” Lorelai told them.

“You don't even know her.” Rory and Anna had to stop themselves from laughing in her face.

“You think I'm overreacting?” She gasps at their smiles.

“I think you're jealous of Sherry,” Rory said.

“Ha, I'm not jealous of Sherry.” She scoffs.

“I don't think you're jealous, I think you feel threatened.” Anna didn’t think Sherry had anything her mother wanted. This wasn’t about Chris, this was about them. Sherry wanted them for the holiday when that was Lorelai’s thing. 

“That makes more sense because your territory has been threatened.” Rory nods.

“Excuse me?” Lorelai looked appalled that they were talking about her like an animal.

“But relax, there are ways to work through situations like this... compromises can be struck.” Rory teased.

“Oh, what are you saying?” She sat down on her bed.

“Well, you know, I can still call you Mom, and I'll call her Mommy Sherry.” Rory came up with a nickname.

“Maybe Auntie Sherry.” Anna would never call anyone else mom.

“Don't be mean.” Lorelai didn’t like any of those options.

“And we can split up holidays evenly. Like, I'll be with you on Labor Day and her on Memorial Day.” Rory made sure to use two holidays that were a few months away. 

“Enough.” Lorelai didn’t want to hear anymore.

“I'll have to find out about her religion though to see how Chanukah will factor into this unless you want to convert to Judaism and then take over Chanukah for yourself,” Rory asked.

“Eight nights of gifts.” Anna nods.

“I get the point. I overreacted. Please stop.” Lorelai begs.

“You overreacted. God.” Rory laughs.

“So, do you think you're gonna go and stay with them?” She asks.

“We’ll have to think about it.” Rory covered Anna’s mouth to answer for them. She knew her sister would automatically reject it.

“Do you have to think about it because you know that it's killing me not to know whether you're going or not and you want to torture me?” She crossed her legs.

“Nope, I just don't know if I want to do it.” She shrugs.

“Oh.” Lorelai breathes out.

“It was nice of him to ask though.” Rory did like the offer.

“It was very nice.” She agrees.

“'Cause we are rooting for Dad.” Rory felt like she had to remind the other two in the room.

“Of course.” Just because Anan wasn’t ready to meet his girlfriend didn’t mean she wasn't rooting for him.

“We are rooting for him. It was a very nice thing that Christopher offered. I was being a little possessive.” She put two fingers close together.

“And insanely jealous of his pretty girlfriend.” Rory teased.

“Well, I wanna know if she's good enough for him.” Lorelai shrugs.

“Me too.” Rory nods.

“With all the changes he’s made, she must be.” Anna didn’t see her dad changing for just any woman.

“So, there was an altruistic streak to my madness.” Lorelai looked proud of herself.

“We'll go with that.” Rory shrugs.

There's a knock at the door. Lorelai answers to see Emily there. “I need a new room.”

“What?” She asked.

“I can't stay in that room.” Emily walks inside.

“There are no other rooms, Mom.” Lorelai closes the door.

“Well, then I'll go home,” Emily yelled.

“Grandma, it's late.” Rory reminds her.

“And pitch black, and the roads are icy. You can't be driving.” Lorelai crossed her arms. 

“Well, I'm not going back to that room.” Emily refused.

“I'm guessing you and Dad had it out about the job thing?” Lorelai stated the obvious.

“We haven't even spoken since dinner. I'm so upset, I wouldn't know where to begin. And I couldn't take being around him anymore. What he did is inexcusable. Not letting me know he left his job. As if it didn't affect me?” She felt like he didn’t care about her opinion.

“Aw mom, try to calm down. Here you and I can share the bed.” She pointed to her bed.

“I'm just a burden.” She sighed.

“You're not a burden, Mom,” Lorelai said even though she thought it.

“Well, okay, thank you. Can I use the mirror in the bathroom for a second?” She looks at it.

“Yes, I'll use the one out here.” She nods. Emily went into the bathroom while Lorelai sat down on the vanity.

Rory and Anan watch as Lorelai and Emily apply some cream to their faces. “Wow,” They gasp at how in sync they were.

“What?” Lorelai asked.

“Behold my future.” Rory pointed at Emily. Lorelai put the cream down when she saw her mother doing the same.

Emily came out of the bathroom, ready for bed. “How do you turn out the light?”

“I'll get it.” Lorelai got up to turn off the lights.

“I still can't believe it.” Emily took off her robe.

“Try to relax Mom.” Lorelai went to stand on the other side of the bed.

“I hope he doesn't sleep because I surely won't.” Emily fluffy her pillow.

“Oh, Mom.” Lorelai knew it was going to be a long night.

“These slippers you have here are hardly one size fits all. They're too big.” Emily pointed down at the fuzzy slippers.

“Goodnight.” She laid down on the bed along with her mother. Rory and Anna did the same after Rory turned off the lamp by their bed.

“It was so irresponsible.” Emily stares up at the ceiling.

“Maybe he had no choice.” Lorelai shrugs.

“Of course he had a choice. Go to sleep Lorelai.” Emily was upset that she wasn’t taking her side.

“That job was killing him, Mom. It was killing him.” Lorelai stuck up for him.

“I'm going for a little walk.” Emily got up.

“Grandma, it's late.” Anna sat up to look at her.

“I'm not tired.” She puts on her robe and walks out.

“Like sands through the hourglass, so are the Gilmores of our lives.” Lorelai watches the door close.

* * *

The next morning, the guests are leaving, so the Gilmore Girls are seeing them off. “See ya Bootsy.” Rory smiled.

“See ya, thanks. By the way, last night did I sing Hotel California?” He vaguely remembers it.

“From beginning to end.” Rory nods.

“While banging spoons on your head,” Lorelai adds.

“Well, that explains the lumps.” He groans.

“Bye.” Anna waves to the man as he walks off.

Miss Patt came down next, “Lorelai, darling, oh thank you for everything.”

“Patty, your timing is excellent. There's Claude over there. Want me to do some matchmaking?” She pointed at the worker she was obsessed with the night before.

“Aww, he's wearing a golf shirt and cotton Dockers.” She pouts.

“So it was the uniform, huh?” Lorelai smiled.

“Aw, it's the Biloxi Naval Base all over again.” She was disappointed. “See ya.” She glanced back one last time before walking out.

“Bye.” The girls waved.

Emily and Richard turn the corner next. “Hey, Mom. You didn't make it back to the room last night. Did you get lucky?” She winks.

“Could you be any cruder?” Emily smiled.

“Yeah, I can be cruder. Hey mom, did you get la…” She was cut off by Rory.

“Thanks for coming! It was fun. Is everything okay?” She gave her grandpa a kiss on the cheek.

“Everything's okay.” He nods, hugging Anna.

“We'll see you next Friday.” Emily smiled.

“Bye. Bye, Dad.” Lorelai waved.

“Bye Lorelai.” He followed his wife out.

Sookie and Jackson came down the stairs. “You just had one ale too many. Just drink lots of water to rehydrate.” Sookie advises him.

“I will.” He nods.

“Jackson, thank you for being our Squire.” She told the hangover man.

“Oh, you're welcome. Hey, uh, by the way, last night when Bootsy was singing Hotel California and banging spoons on his head, did I…” He hoped it was a wild dream.

“Lifted your shirt and played drums on your stomach? Yes, you did.” Anna let him know it was reality.

“Oh boy.” He groans.

“You kept a good beat.” Rory tried to make him feel better.

“Yeah, 'cause God knows if the beat was off, you'd have embarrassed yourself.” Sookie patted his back as they walked off.

“Thanks, Rory.” Clara waved by the front desk with Dean. She walks over to talk to them.

Luke and Jess walk over. “How was your dinner neighbor?” Lorelai teased.

“I’ll get you back for that.” Bootsy was the most annoying part of last night. The man kept giving him reviews of the food like he wasn’t eating it himself.

“But, you guys did enjoy the sleigh ride.” Anna smiled at Jess.

“Alright,” He shrugs with a lazy smile on his face.

“Bye, you guys.” Lorelai waved them off. “Ugh, let's go home.” They walk back over to Rory.

“Are we coming to get our bags later?” Rory needed to know when she could get the newspaper things Paris brought.

“Why?” Lorelia asked.

“Because we're walking home. I don't want to carry 'em.” Rory said, seeing as they carpooled with Sookie to get here.

“I don’t want to carry either.” Anna would rather come back with the Jeep also.

“Who says we're walking?” Lorelai pulled them to a sleigh that already had their things in it.

They got in it and rode home. “This is the only way to ride.” She looked out at the town.

“I wholeheartedly agree.” Rory nods.

Lorelai sees that the elaborate overdone snowman has been smashed. “Whoa, what happened there?”

“I have no idea.” Anna shrugs.

“Bad news for the ringer guy. But guess who wins by default?” Lorelai smiled, knowing theirs was second best.

“I guess that would be us.” Rory stares at her sister's smiling face with suspicion.


	32. Secrets and Loans

Anna and Rory ran into the diner, waving their envelopes around. “I got it!”

“You did?” Lorelai got just as excited as them.

“Right here.” They sat down at the table.

“Ooh! Well, hurry up, open it!” Lorelai nods to them. The teens ripped open their envelopes. She looks up at Luke, who was holding on to the coffee pot. “Leave the pot, Ethel.” 

“I'm just an enabler.” He put it down before walking away.

“Okay, just remember these are PSATs, okay, so it's like the Baby Gap, they don't count as much. Plus, you can take them over again. Plus, you guys are very young and have years of learning ahead of you and the really important thing is that you tried very hard.” Lorelai didn’t want them to freak out if they didn’t do well. 

“I got a 740 verbal and a 760 math.” Rory gave her results.

“I got a 760 verbal and a 730 math.” Anna cheers.

“Ugh, thank God, you guys are not idiots.” She sighs in relief.

“I got a 740 verbal and a 760 math?” Rory read it again in disbelief.

“Those are damn good scores, little lady. Amazing, top-notch. Those are PSAT-rific. Sorry, it was just lying there, I had to go for it. You're frowning.” She questioned her oldest face.

“How did I get a higher score in math?” Rory stares at the paper.

“Who cares?” Lorelai didn’t see the problem.

“But I'm stronger in verbal. Verbal is my thing.” Rory looks up at them.

“No, verbal's my thing.” Anna pointed out her higher score. 

“Maybe I didn't study hard enough. Maybe I got cocky.” Rory frowned at the paper.

“Maybe you need a major mud bath/salt glow/chill pill combo.” Lorelai worried about her oldest when she stressed out over good news.

“I'm just saying. . .” She sighs.

“Rory, you got a great score,” Lorelai told her.

“You got higher than me in Math.” Anna pointed out.

“Yeah but. . .” She squinted at her scores.

“No, a great score.” Lorelai stopped her from saying any more negative comments.

“A great score?” She asks.

“That is a score you have earned and you deserve and will allow you to look down on me for many years to come.” She teased.

“Okay.” She smiled.

“Okay. So we should celebrate. Hey, how about we get all dressed up tonight and hit the Rocky Horror Picture Show?” She spoke about the movie they were showing in the theater. 

“Are you serious?” Anna and Rory scream in excitement.

“Please, I'm always serious.” She scrunched up her face like it was a ridiculous question.

“Can I invite Lane?” Rory asks.

“Absolutely.” She nods.

“Okay. I hope she gets this in time. She's been kind of hard to reach lately.” She pulled out her pager.

“Well, maybe she can't handle the pressure of having such a brilliant best friend. Brilliant in math, the verbal's kinda sad.” She jokes.

“Thank you, Mom.” Rory showed her a glare.

“You're late.” Luke came over to remind her.

“Oh shoot, I am. I have to go. Hey, Rory and Anna kicked some major PSAT ass today.” Lorelai told him as she put away her things.

“Yeah? Congratulations.” Luke beams at them.

“Thank you.” They nod.

“And to celebrate, we're gonna hit the Rocky Horror Picture Show tonight.” She put her purse on the table.

“Really?” He nods.

“Yes. I am Magenta, Rory usually opts for Janet, Anna is Columbia and I had a thought.” She stood up.

“Oh yeah?” Luke was curious to see where this was going.

“Yeah. I was thinking that you could put on some fishnet stockings, a leather teddy, some platform boots, and go with us as Dr. Frank-N-Furter.” She put on her coat.

“Hmm. Well, now that is a thought.” Luke knew better by now than to shut her down. It would only encourage her annoying behavior.

“You'll also need some gloves and a wig.” She told him.

“Gloves, wigs, got it.” He nods along.

“I'll do your makeup.” She points at herself.

“Oh, that'll be a help.” He gasped like he was glad she offered her services.

“There you go.” She smiled.

“Okay, sounds great.” He agreed.

“Great. So eight o'clock, I'll swing around and get ya?” She points at him.

“Sure, good.” He nods.

“Good.” She was ready to call his bluff.

“Oh hey, if by some chance you knock on the door but no one answers even though all the lights are on, I'll just meet you there.” He gave a fake smile.

“Okay.” She nods.

“Okay.” He nods.

“So, I'll see you tomorrow morning?” She laughs.

“Yeah, I'll be the one with the coffee.” He gave a real smile before walking off.

“Hey, make sure you gloat a little. It's good for the skin.” She patted her daughters on their heads before leaving.

“That was some cute flirting.” Anna smiled at Rory.

“Oh Anna, bantering isn’t everyone flirting.” Rory gave the excuse her mom always did before they giggled to each other.

* * *

Lorelai was sleeping in bed as her alarm went off. She turns it off, sits up, puts on her robe, and walks into the kitchen. She smiles at Rory and Anna as she pours herself a cup of coffee, then walks outside to the front porch. As she goes to pick up the newspaper, her foot goes through the porch. “Agh! Rory! Anna!” She screamed for them. They ran out to rescue her before bringing her back inside. They called Kirk to come and inspect it since he was also an exterminator. While he did that, they made him some waffles.

“So, do you think the porch is falling apart or do you just weigh a ton?” Rory put some frozen waffles in the toast.

“The porch is fine. It just has a little extra ventilation in it now, that's all.” Lorelai leans against the counter. 

“The wood is old and rotting,” Rory argued.

“You could smell the decay.” Anna thought it smelled when they pulled their mom out.

“The wood is not old, rotting, or smelly, it is strong, sprightly, and will be with us for a long, long time to come.” She didn’t want to think about how much it would cost to fix it.

“So, you do weigh a ton?” Rory squinted at her thin mother.

Kirk opens the back door. “Well, I checked under the entire house.”

“And?” Lorelai asked.

“You have termites.” He told them.

“Isn’t there a better way to say that?” Anna didn’t want to think of all the bugs surrounding them.

“I’m afraid not.” Kirk shook his head.

“What?” Lorelai never saw any bugs.

“Tens of thousands of them. Subterranean, dry wood, the whole gamut.” He informed them. 

“Gross.” Rory felt as squeamish as her sister.

“Four of them crawled up my nose,” Kirk said, scaring the teens.

“Okay, Kirk.” Lorelai wants to put an end to it.

But, of course, he went on. “It happens all the time when you're upside down. To them, the nostril looks just like another hollow passage in the wood. They're not too bright.”

“Okay, so, we have termites. So what do we… um, don't you want to come inside Kirk?” She felt weird talking to him from the doorway.

“I would prefer to discuss this outside.” He closed the door.

“Kirk?” She called for him. 

“I didn’t think he’s coming back.” Anna looked out the window to see him walking around to the front of the house. They put on their coats and walk out to meet him.

“Okay, let's get down to it. From what I've just witnessed, your house is a bug-infested smorgasbord. Are those for me?” He points at the waffles in Rory’s hand.

“Oh, yeah.” She hands him the waffles.

“Thanks.” He took them.

“But what do we do?” Lorelai asked.

“Well. . .uh, if you don't mind, I'd prefer to discuss this on the lawn.” He points to it.

“Why?” She asks.

“Because this porch could give out on us at any minute.” He walks down the steps.

“Kirk, that's crazy. Kirk, stop, the porch is fine.” She yelled at his back.

“Your foot went through it this morning.” Rory reminds her.

“That was different, that wood was old.” Lorelai refused to believe it was the whole house, she wanted to believe it was just that one spot.

“I think it’s all the same wood.” Anna tried to remember how much she weighed as she stared down at her feet.

“Kirk, what are you doing?” They walk down to see him staring up at the roof.

“Just making sure that if the roof comes down, the debris can't ricochet over here and take me out.” He was trying to figure out how it would fall.

“Honey, in five more minutes, it won't need to.” She threatens him.

“What?” It went over his head.

“Kirk, please, talk to me about the termites. What do I have to do, tent the place?” She wanted to know how to take care of her problem.

“To start with, yes.” He nods.

“To start with?” Rory asks.

“What does that mean?” Lorelai wondered how much this was going to cost.

“Do we have to replace the roof?” Anna thought of the thing he seemed most worried about killing him. 

“It means they've done some serious damage under there. They've eaten through the wooden joists. Your foundation has completely lost its structural integrity.” Kirk explains.

“Mom, our house is falling down.” Rory was horrified.

“Okay, what do I have to do to fix this?” She thought she should have made them stay inside for this.

“You'd have to jack the house up, rebuild the jousts, and repair the weakened parts of the foundation.” He told them.

“All for the low, low price of?” Lorelai wanted to know what she was worried about since her foot went through the porch this morning.

“Well, I haven't done the exact estimate, but I'd say somewhere in the neighborhood of fifteen thousand dollars.” He gave her a ballpark.

“Tell it to move to another neighborhood.” She let out a bitter laugh.

“I'm sorry?” He squints.

“Fifteen thousand dollars?” She asks.

“That's the price of a car.” Anna gasps.

“We're never eating again.” Rory whines.

“I don't have fifteen thousand dollars. I've never had fifteen thousand dollars. I'm trying to picture fifteen thousand dollars. I can't! That's how unfamiliar fifteen thousand dollars and I are with each other!” She freaked out.

“Well, maybe you can just fix part of the house. Fix the part you like.” Kirk with his best intention was trying to make them feel better.

“We like the entire house, Kirk.” Lorelai glares.

“Really? Even that kitchen?” He tilts his head.

“Thanks for coming over, Kirk.” She sighs.

“So, what are you gonna do?” He asks.

“I don't know yet.” She was at a loss as to how she could get that money.

“Oh, 'cause you don't wanna wait too long to address this.” He told her.

“Yeah, I get that Kirk.” She grumbles.

“You might wanna get the dishes out of there.” He began to walk away.

“Good tip.” She sneers.

“Thanks for the waffles” He stopped to take a bite.

“Thanks for the horrifying news.” She yelled.

“Any time.” He yells as he walks to the street where his car was. 

“Look at it this way. The day's all uphill from here.” She tried to put a smile on for her kids.

“This is really bad.” Rory sighs.

“Like start pimping yourself on a corner bad.” Anna nods.

“Honey, don't worry. We'll figure something out.” Lorelai didn’t want them to worry about adult issues.

“Okay. We should get inside.” Rory stares up at the house in horror.

“Maybe we can get a tent instead.” Anna was too scared to go in.

“No, we should go instead. After you.” Lorelai gives Rory a playful push forward.

* * *

“Mom, wake up.” Anna shook her mother awake in the middle of the night. 

“What?” She groaned, opening her eyes slowly. 

“We have to get out of here. I can hear them, eating away.” She whispers.

“What?” She sat up, thinking there was a robber in the kitchen making himself a sandwich. 

“The termites. I can hear them moving around in there.” She glares at the wall. “I can’t help but think that the next bite will bring the whole house down.” 

Lorelai listened in silence and gasped when her paranoia let her hear them too. “Where would we go?” She asks.

“Lukes, Patty’s dance studio, Sookie’s, the bench in the park, it doesn’t matter.” Anna listed. 

“I’m going to get Rory.” She jumped out of the bed. After they got Rory as paranoid as them, they got dressed and packed some things to walk to Sookies.

“ Ugh, I feel like they're crawling all over me.” Rory rubs her arms as they walk down the sidewalk.

“Ugh, I know, with their creepy little fangs and their tail things and their pointy tentacles.” She wraps her scarf around her neck.

“You have no idea what a termite looks like, do you?” Rory looks at her mother, wondering how she didn’t google them after finding out they had them.

“Hey, unless they're wearing a foundation repair guy T-shirt, I don't care.” Lorelai shook her head.

“Are you sure Sookie was up?” Rory didn’t see why the woman would be.

“Yeah, she answered the phone.” Lorelai nods.

“After how many rings?” She asks.

“I don't know, twenty or thirty.” She opens the gate that leads to her friend’s house.

“Mom, she was sleeping.” Rory gasps.

“And we were being eaten alive.” Anna whines.

“That wouldn’t be a good enough excuse to wake you up.” Rory narrows her eyes. Anna nods, not being about to argue that fact.

“No, no, she's just deaf in one ear,” Lorelai told them.

“Since when?” Rory asks.

“Now, apparently.” She opens the screen door to the enclosed porch.

“What?” Anna asks.

“Well, you would have to be deaf in one ear not to hear the phone ring twenty or thirty times.” She rings the doorbell.

“There they are, my little termite whisperers.” Sookie opens the door in a blue robe.

“Hey Sookie, sorry to call so late.” Lorelai apologies.

“And so incessantly,” Rory said through her teeth while glaring at her mother.

“Well I'm sorry, they were getting organized. I heard one of them yell, charge.” She led them inside the house.

“We will make this up to you, Sookie,” Rory promised.

She closed the door behind them and walked with them to the living room. “What are you talking about? This is great. It'll be like a slumber party.”

“Are you sure?” Rory asks.

“Absolutely. We can raid the fridge. We can make a nice avocado-mango face mask. Get out the tarot cards, tell fortunes, play Twister, make a Häagen-Dazs chocolate chip ice cream milkshake, and we'll watch Purple Rain. . .” Sookie got more excited the more she talked.

“Sookie, it's midnight.” Lorelai reminds her.

“Okay, let's go straight for the milkshakes.” Sookie nods.

“Good thinking.” Lorelai and her walk to the kitchen.

“I'm gonna put my stuff in the guest room,” Rory yelled.

“I’ll come with.” Anna follows her. They put their stuff away and walk into the kitchen.

“Interesting.” Sookie laughs.

“What's interesting?” They took a seat at Sookie’s dining table.

“Mm, nothing, nothing. Just that your mom is one of the biggest losers in Stars Hollow.” Lorelai told them.

“Okay, continue.” Anna nods.

“I think you should call them again tomorrow,” Sookie told her. The kids realize it must have been about her phone call to the bank.

“No, uh, Sookie. . .” She shook her head.

“No, I mean it. I mean, you're an upstanding citizen, you're an active part of the community.” Sookie scoops some ice cream into the blender.

“Yeah, you made all of the donkey outfits for the Christmas festival last year.” Rory nods.

“You organized the Rummage Sale.” Anna points out.

“You organized the Save the Historic Oak Tree campaign.” Sookie pointed at her.

“And you played Tevye in the Stars Hollow Community Theater production of Fiddler on the Roof.” Rory enjoyed the play.

“Yes, well, five and a half stars from the Stars Hollow Gazette, unheard of 'til that time.” Lorelai brags.

“They should take that into account.” Sookie sighs.

“Yes, they should.” Rory nods.

“Yeah, they say they’re a bank for the community,” Anna remembers their commercial.

“Yes, they should, but they won't.” Lorelai took another bite of ice cream.

A noise comes from Sookie's closet making her guests jump. “Hey, uh, I bet there's a room at the inn you could stay in, part-time at least.” Sookie tried to distract them.

“Sookie, what was that?” Lorelai pointed with her spoon.

“What?” She made like she didn't hear anything.

“That noise.” She nods to the door.

“What noise?” She sings.

“Sookie, a huge thud just came from your closet.” She continued pointing with her spoon. 

“Oh, yeah, that's my shoes.” She shrugs.

“Your shoes?” She asks in disbelief.

“Yeah, that's my shoe closet, and um, sometimes I don't, uh, stack them properly and then, uh, they fall and then there's a thudding sound and then, uh, no, you, uh, and that's probably the sound that you just heard.” Sookie tried to convince them. Lorelai got up to go to the closet. “Ooh, the ice cream's getting, uh, melted so you better...” She pointed to the bowl.

Lorelai knocks on the closet door. “Jackson?”

“Yes?” He answers.

“How're you doing?” Lorelai smiled.

“I'm doing fine, you?” He asks.

“Sookie, Jackson's hiding in the closet,” Lorelai told her like she didn’t know.

“Yes, he is.” She sighs.

“Why didn't you say something?” She wondered why she would hide him.

“Well, because you were upset and you were bringing Rory and Anna over and I didn't want them to feel weird or uncomfortable.” She pointed at the girls.

“So, you stuck Jackson in the closet?” Lorelai laughs.

“Yes, she did,” Jackson answered for her.

“Jackson, come out,” Rory yelled while Anna giggled.

“I'm in my pajamas.” He warns them.

“So are we,” Lorelai told him.

“Yeah, but mine is humiliating,” Jackson told them.

“We won't laugh.” She promised.

“Yes, you will.” He knew them better than that.

“I promise we won't,” Rory yelled.

“Not even a chuckle.” Anna agrees.

“I'm fine,” Jackson yelled through the door.

“Well, are you gonna be fine in there all night 'cause that's how long we're staying, all night?” Lorelai put emphasis on all night.

“And knowing Sookie, she's gonna make a big breakfast,” Rory said.

“And I’ll help clean, so,” Anna adds on.

“That's right, so tonight will last until late tomorrow morning, so the bottom line for you here buddy is you're gonna be holed up in that closet a very, very long time.” Lorelai laid it out for him.

“If I come out, you have to understand one thing. I have a cousin who owns a Xerox company that specializes in taking pictures and making them into things: calendars, coffee mugs, collector plates, and pajamas.” Jackson explained to them.

“Jackson's wearing picture pajamas?” Lorelai whispers to Sookie.

“Yes, he is.” She nods.

“Does he do this often?” She asks.

“Almost every night.” Sookie found it hard to have sexy time because of it.

“What are the pictures of?” Rory asks.

“Him,” Sookie said.

“Oh!” Lorelai let out an enjoyable sound.

“During high school.” She went on. Anna had to bite her fist to stop from laughing. “In his wrestling uniform.” Sookie giggles.

“Jackson, you have to come out here right now!” Lorelai yells with excitement.

“No.” He shouted.

“Why?” She whines.

“Because you sound too eager.” He could hear the jokes already.

“I'm not eager, am I eager?” She turns to her daughters.

“Put your paws down,” Rory said.

“Jackson, I'm not eager. I just want you to come out here and be comfortable, that's all.” Lorelai insisted.

“Well, okay.” Jackson opens the closet door. The Gilmore Girls had to roll their lips in to stop from laughing. 

“Okay, well honey, we're making milkshakes, you wanna come in and help?” Sookie points to the blender on the counter.

“Okay.” He nods, letting her lead him.

Lorelai sat down to whisper to her daughters. “If our house does fall down and we end up living in a hollowed-out tree, this moment might make it all worth it.”

* * *

Rory and Anna walk through the front door of their best friend’s house. “Hello? Lane?”

“What are you doing here?” Mrs. Kim’s glare was harsher than normal today.

“Mrs. Kim, hi. I was just ….” Rory was telling her to get cut off.

“Out.” She pointed to the door.

“What?” Anna asked.

“Out, out, out!” She orders.

“But I wiped off my feet.” Rory pointed at the mat.

“Move! Move!” Mrs. Kim ushers them outside with a broom as if they were stray cats. 

“I was just looking for Lane and I thought that maybe she was...” Rory tried to explain while they were being pushed out.

“Taylor says you have termites.” Mrs. Kim closed the door.

“I don't have termites, my house does.” Rory shook her head.

“You are a carrier.” She pointed at the two of them.

“I don't think you can be a termite carrier. They don’t stick to people because we are not made of wood.” Anna wasn’t sure if she was telling the truth but it made sense to her. 

“You'll spread it all over town.” Mrs. Kim made it sound like they were patient zero.

“Mrs. Kim, I swear, we don't control the termites. They move around on their own.” Rory reassured her.

“See all the furniture in there? Wood, all wood. You must go. Go now!” She swept the porch like she was getting rid of their germs.

They walk off the porch. “Can you just tell me if Lane is home?” Rory asks.

“No.” She answered them, so they would get away from her house.

“Well, do you know where she is?” Rory asks.

“School.” She took out the hose to spray where they were standing.

“Still?” Anna didn’t know Lane to hang around after school.

“Yes, still. She's there, she's studying. What's that moving by your foot?” She stared at Rory’s feet.

“What?” The siblings look down.

“I see something moving by your foot.” She narrowed her eyes.

“Nope, there's nothing, I swear.” Mrs. Kim sprays the hose near Rory's feet. “Agh! Will you tell her I came by?” The girls ran away before they got sprayed.

* * *

Lorelai was sitting on the living room couch working on the computer. Rory walks over and sits near her to finish telling her story. “And then she chased us halfway down the street with the hose. It was like a scene from Silkwood.”

“Ugh, news travels way too fast around here.” Loralei was looking at different exterminates on the laptop.

“Four people asked me when we were tenting, two people asked me if we were moving, and one person asked me if we were atheists.” Rory’s day of attack started with Mrs. Kim and ends with a stranger.

“A few people refuse my services at Lukes.” Anna pouted from her spot on the couch. They were big tippers.

“See, we have to stop talking to people. We have to stay at home with the curtains drawn collecting stacks of old newspapers, muttering to each other, eating nothing but Cup of Soup and Slim Jims.” Lorelai rants as Rory gets up and answers the ringing phone. 

“Anyone looking good?” Anna asked.

“They’re all money drainers.” She held out her notebook to show the numbers were all in the same ballpark. Rory hung up the phone and came back over to them. “Paris again?” She asked.

“Yup.” She nods. Paris had been calling every few hours with a new trick to try and get Rory to spill her PSAT scores.

“God. You know, I think if we put Paris and my mother in a room together, the world would implode.” Lorelai always wondered what her mother would be like as a teen and Paris seem to be the answer to that.

“I'll keep that in mind for the next science fair.” Rory giggled.

“I think it would either be a beautiful friendship or a verbal spar for the ages.” Anna leans back into the couch.

“Enough. Now I've got computer screens feeling sorry for me.” Lorelai sighs.

“Geez, how many places is that?” Rory asks.

“Aw honey, it's not the number of places that turn you down that matters, it's the quality of the place that turns you down. And when you've got Jacko's Loans and Stuff not wanting your business, you know it's time to hang out with the Coreys.” She had a worse day than them. 

“I'm sorry.” Rory apologies.

“It's okay. I won't think about it tonight. I'll think about it tomorrow, at Tara. You ready?” She asked.

“One sec. You know Mom, I hate to bring this up, but I think there's a really obvious solution to our problem.” Rory put her coat on.

“Don’t bring it up,” Anna whispers, putting her coat on next to her. 

“I know, hon.” Lorelai shut down the laptop.

“You do?” Rory asked.

“Yes. And frankly, I think if I sold you guys into white slavery, I would miss you.” She brought an out of the box idea that they didn’t think of.

“Mom.” They scolded.

“Rory, please don't go where you're going.” Lorelai shook her head.

“I think they would say yes.” Rory grabs her purse.

“Of course they would say yes. And that yes would be followed by, Okay, okay, enough already. My God, please stop. I'm a shell, I've got nothing left to give.” Lorelai made like she was pleading.

“Or they offer for us to just move in with them. I can imagine Grandma saying, that way I don’t have to worry about you guys taking the bus.” Anna imitated Emily’s voice.

“That is more horrible than what I suggested.” Lorelai would rather live on the street then move back in with her parents.

“You’re both wrong. Grandma and Grandpa would wanna help.” Rory sat down on the coffee table, so she’d be face to face with her mom.

“Rory, I went to my parents for you guys for Chilton. Why? Because that was worth all the obligation. This is not.” Lorelai knew Rory thought she was being helpful but she wasn’t.

“This is our home.” Rory pointed out.

“A roof over our head is kind of an obligation. I don’t necessarily need it to live but it's a luxury I have come custom to.” Anna agreed that the situation was serious.

“Yes, and I'll find a way to fix it.” Lorelai wanted to exhaust all the other options first.

“But how?” Rory asks.

“I don't know yet.” She shrugs.

“Well if you don't know yet, then maybe there's not another way.” Rory thought she already went through all her options.

“There's always another way.” She shrugs.

“Is this the part of the show, where we start selling drugs?” Anna tries to ease the tension.

“Another way.” Lorelai pointed at Anna to Rory.

“Was there another way with Chilton?” Rory wasn’t amused.

“That was different.” She sighs when she wouldn’t drop it.

“Why was that different?” Rory asks.

“Because I said that was different and I'm the one doing the groveling and the groveling gets you judgment rights and I am judging that this is different.” Lorelai got up and they followed her.

“Well, the remaining judge begs to differ.” Rory thought she should have a say too, this was where she lived. If she left it up to her mom then the house would fall apart before she asked for help.

“Rory, I know you mean well, but I'm not gonna deal with my parents on this one, okay?” She grabs her keys.

“Mom.” She whines.

“No.” She shook her head childishly.

“You're being stubborn.” Rory glares.

“Oh no, have I shocked you?” She gasps and puts a hand up to her chest. Her tone dripped of mockery.

“Can we go? I'm hungry,” Anna shouts. 

“Fine, let's go.” Rory sighs.

* * *

Lorelai, Anna, and Rory are sitting on the couch in the living room. “Where's Grandpa tonight?” Rory asks.

“He's at work.” Emily made their drinks.

“Mom, did you explain to him that part of the quitting process means you don't go back to the job you quit?” Lorelai told her.

“He did not quit, he resigned.” She passed Lorelai her wine and gave the girls their sodas.

“Hmm, same rules apply.” She sips her wine.

“No, when you resign you have to put in a certain amount of time to get things in order. He has clients to see, certain accounts to close out.” She picked up her glass of wine.

“Is that hard for him?” Rory asks. 

“Actually, I think he's rather enjoying it.” Emily was surprised but glad at the turn of events.

“Well good.” Anna nods.

“Yes, it is good.” She sees Lorelai taking a pill. “What are you taking?”

“Roofies.” Lorelai drank some wine to wash it down.

“Aspirin.” Rory corrected.

“I don’t know about mixing pills and alcohol.” Anna watches her mother.

“Roofies go well with wine.” She winks.

“Are you getting sick?” Emily asks.

“No, I just have a headache.” She told her.

“Well having a headache means you're sick. You think it's normal to have a headache?” Emily interpreted the way she wanted to.

“No, I just have a tension headache.” She knew the stress that was causing her to get a headache.

“Well, what do you have to be tense about?” Emily asks as if Lorelai had an easy life.

“Oh, well, I can't begin to think.” She shares a look with her children.

“You should lie down.” Emily's advice.

“I'm fine.” She insisted.

“You work too hard.” She assumed.

“No, I don't.” Her headache wasn’t from work.

“If you didn't work so hard you wouldn't have a tension headache.” She reasoned.

“It's not a work tension headache, Mom.” Her voice got stern. The girl’s eyes went back and forth from their mother to their grandmother as if they were watching a tennis match.

“So, then you are sick?” She went back to her other option.

“Actually, I am, I'm sick.” She said to get her mother off her back.

“I knew it, what's wrong?” She looks her up and down.

“Consumption with a touch of the vapors. I'm going for a leeching tonight after coffee.” She said. Anna made a face at the blood-sucking animals.

“She's got a case of exterminator-itis.” Rory blurted out making Lorelai and Anna tense up.

“What's that mean?” Emily asks.

“Nothing.” Lorelai fails to think of something to change the subject. 

“We have termites.” Rory decides she is going to have to be the adult in this situation.

“Oh, that's terrible!” Emily gaps.

“It's not so bad.” She tried to downplay it.

“They're eating our whole house,” Rory told her.

“But they always say thank you.” She teased.

“What does that mean, they're eating your whole house?” Emily asks.

“Rory,” Lorelai warns her to stop it.

“Well, we found out that we have all these foundation problems and it's going to be very expensive to fix and Mom can't get a loan,” Rory explains their whole situation. Anna felt like she was going to be sick. She knew this would solve one problem but start so many others. 

“That is not true.” Lorelai interrupted her.

“You've been turned down by five banks.” She reminds her.

“Hey, I made up Jacko's Loans and Stuff.” She defends herself.

“Fine, four banks.” She rolled her eyes. Emily walks over to a desk and sits down. Lorelai follows her.

“Rory, what were you doing?” Anna whispers as Emily and Lorelai argue.

“What needs to be done.” She told her. Anna sighs, putting her head into her hands. Now that the cat was out of the bag, there was no getting it back in.

* * *

Rory came barging into Lukes and walked up to Anna’s table while she was doing homework with Dean trailing behind her. “Did you know that Lane was a cheerleader?” She asks.

“Aahh….” She couldn’t think of the words. 

“So, you both knew and neither of you told me.” She looks between her boyfriend and sister. 

“I didn’t think it was important news to share,” Dean repeated his defense for the fifth time. 

“Your excuse.” She turned to her sister. 

“It’s not my news to share.” She shrugs. 

“That’s crap.” She slammed her hand on the table. 

“No, it’s not. If you ask me to not share something with anyone, I wouldn’t.” She had the same amount of loyalty to Lane that she did to her sister. 

“Well, why did she tell you and not me?” Rory sat down at the table. 

“I’ll get your coffee.” Dean walks up to the counter.

“She feels ashamed because you two use to make fun of cheerleaders.” She shrugs. 

“You used to make fun of them too.” She points out. 

“When she brought it up, I was supportive and you weren’t. And I may have caught her jumping up and down in her cheer uniform when I climb the tree to her room to return a CD.” She giggled at the memory but stopped when she saw her sister’s sour face. “I get that you're angry and hurt. I was too when I first found out, but you have to admit we’re judgmental people. If I all of a sudden got into folk music I would never tell you or mom.” 

After a few moments, Rory sighs. “I guess you have a point.” 

“You have to admit she looks cute in the uniform.” Anna was going to go to the football games just to get pictures of Lane.

“Yeah, if fewer brain cells are a cute look.” Rory scoffs. 

“I see you still need some time. Can you please have coffee with your boyfriend at another table?” She waved to Dean who was watching them from the counter. Rory got up to do that. 

* * *

Anna was working a night shift at Lukes. It was dead since there was a pep rally at the high school. She was leaning against the counter, watching the door waiting for people to come in. “Okay, what’s up? This is the third late-night you working here.” Jess sat down on the stool in front of her. 

“I should be asking you that. Normally, you hide up in the apartment or don’t come home until closing time.” She put her hands on her hips. 

“Well, it's getting cold out and I ran out of books to read upstairs. Your turn?” He nods to her. 

“I’m here for the work experience.” She shrugs.

“What a bullshit excuse,” He sneers.

“Well, so was yours.” She rolled her eyes with a smile on.

“If you’re going to be here at least get that fake smile off your face, it’s pathetic.” He scoffs.

She frowned. He caught her off guard, no one, not even her family could tell the difference between her fake and real smile. It was why they rarely felt the need to worry about her. It was something Anna took pride in. Her smile was her shield of armor. It made the enemy think nothing could affect her and allies believe in her. For Jess to strip her off that made her unease, but gave her no choices but to be truthful. “You know how we have termites.” She put two mugs down and filled them up with coffee. 

“Yes, it was the talk of the town for a few days.” He put some sugar in his coffee before drinking. 

“Well, Mom can’t get a loan, so Rory asked my Grandmother. Now, it's a cold shoulder standoff at my house.” She explains.

“Um, who side are you on?” He asked. 

“What?” She asked.

“If you weren’t on someone's side you try to mediate things, but since you're not. You must be on someone's side but you’re too scared to state it and add more fuel to the fire.” He analyzes.

“Alright, I’m on Rory’s side.” She admits.

“How scandalous, going against your mother.” He gasps. 

“I understand that they have a complicated past and my grandmother can be controlling. But, at some point she gotta let it go, it’s not like Grandma did anything with horrible intentions. And, this is our house we're talking about. She can’t get a loan anywhere else. The more she waits the more the termites are going to destroy the house.” She said what she wanted to scream at her mother all week.

“Do you want to go to the pep rally?” Jess asked.

“What?” She was shocked by him for the second time tonight. The third, if you count her being shocked that he was working tonight. 

“I imagine it’s going to be like the Grease's pep rally. I wouldn’t mind seeing that in person.” He wanted to get her mind off of the termites. 

“Can we leave?” She asked. They were supposed to man the front while Luke was in the kitchen.

“I think Luke can handle this?” He looked around the empty diner. “We’re leaving.” He yelled as he pulled her out of the diner. He didn’t even wait for a response. He drags her to the high school. “Oh my Rydell high.” He laughed at seeing the bonfire. 

“I feel embarrassed, we're the only ones not wearing red and white.” Anna looked around at everyone else wearing Stars Hollow school colors. Jess shooking his head, laughing at her concern.

“ It's already shaping up to be the best season ever, due in part to the recent arrival of our brand new basketball coach Lou Magillian, formerly the presiding legal counsel for the Chicago Bulls. Lou, come on up here and take a bow. Those other teams had better watch out, we've got one of the big boys on our side now, huh? Shaq who? And in addition to our new coach, we're extremely proud of our brand new uniforms, thoughtfully supplied by you, the citizens of Stars Hollow, and carefully cleaned by the good people at Tricky's Dry Cleaners. If it's sticky, try Tricky's. Let's hear it for Tricky! I'm telling you, they are terrific.” Taylor got the crowd to cheer for the ad. “Red and white, very durable, little stripes on the side, oh you know what, why don't you just see for yourselves. Come on, show 'em your uniforms.” The team reluctantly took off their tracksuit to show off the uniform. “Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the new uniforms of the fabulous fighting Minutemen.” People cheered, there were a few whistles from some teenage girls.

“Hey, you guys are here too.” Rory walks over to them.

“Yeah, Jess insisted on coming.” Anna nodded to him.

“Really?” She looked at him surprised.

“What can I say, I’m filled with team spirit.” He said in his usually monotone way.

“Hey.” Lorelai came over to hand Rory a coffee. 

“Oh hey.” She took the coffee.

“Sorry, I didn’t know you guys would be here too.” She nods to Jess and Anna.

“It’s fine.” Anna waves her hands to say it was whatever. Jess nods that his sentiment is the same.

“I got your note,” Lorelai told Rory.

“Yeah, well pinning it to the Mallomars is always a safe bet.” She knew her mom would go for the cookies.

“So, um, Grandma and I went to the bank today.” She said, making everyone look at her.

“How'd it go?” Rory asked.

“We got the loan.” She told them. 

“Yes, termites will die.” Anna cheered.

“Good. So then everything's okay?” Rory nods.

“Yeah, well.” She shrugged, not liking having to get assistance from anyone, especially her parents. “Wow, nice uniforms.” She nods to the basketball team.

“I'm sorry I told Grandma about it.” Rory apologizes.

“Let them have their moment,” Anna whispers as she pulls Jess away.

“At least, you won’t have to hide at the diner anymore.” Jess watches as Rory and Lorelai make up.

“Like you don’t enjoy me being there.” She scoffs.

“You’re slightly less annoying than everyone else.” He shrugs. From the corner of his eye, he could see her beaming up at him but he refused to give her his full attention.

“Stars Hollow High! Stars Hollow High! Let's hear it! Stars Hollow high!” The cheerleaders run out and start their routine.

“This cheers better get more clever or I won’t be going to games.” Anna watched as they repeated the cheer over and over. “Lane looks so cute, though.” She gushes, as her friend got lifted in the air and the rock music came on.

“Good song choice.” Jess nods in approval. 

“Go, Lane.” Anna claps and wolf whistles for her friend looks so confident up there swinging her hips.

* * *

Lorelai, Rory, Anna, and Emily are eating dinner. “So Mom, they started work on the house yesterday.” Lorelai let her know. They tented the house, so now they could start fixing it.

“Oh, good.” She didn’t look up from her plate.

“Yeah, these guys come at like the crack of dawn, and all of a sudden there's all this hammering and drilling and dust flying everywhere.” She described their new alarm clock.

“It's pretty impressive actually.” Rory was impressed with how fast they were working.

“They're a nice bunch too. And the best part is I've been out there like ten times to bring them coffee and I haven't seen a butt crack yet.” Lorelai nods.

“There are a few I wouldn’t mind seeing,” Anna whispers to her sister. Rory nudged her to stop since their mom was trying to make up with their grandma.

“How nice. They should paint that slogan on their truck. Excuse me.” She got up with the breadbasket in hand.

“Where are you going?” She asks.

“To get some more bread.” She goes into the kitchen.

“I think I'll go help.” Lorelai got up.

“I think that would be good.” Rory nods.

“I love when everyone gets along.” Anna smiled. Lorelei and Rory made up. Lane and Rory made up. And now Lorelai and Emily were making up.


	33. Richard in Stars Hollow

Lorelai, Anna, and Rory were let into Gilmore Manor by Emily. “Thanks, man, is it cold out there.” Lorelai was glad to be in the house.

“I know, I’m freezing.” Rory agrees.

“I hope we’re having soup instead of salad tonight.” Anna needed something to warm her up.

“Well, come on in and sit by the fire. I’ll make you guys a drink and then we can talk.” Emily walks ahead into the living room.

“About what?” Rory whispers to her mother.

“Antennas up,” Lorelai advises.

“Aye aye, captain.” Rory and Anna nod as they walk to the living room.

“So Lorelai, how are you?” Emily made the drinks.

“Um, I’m fine, Mom.” Lorelai sat down on the couch.

“Rory?” Emily asks.

“I’m fine too, Grandma.” Rory sat down on the couch across from her mother.

“Anna?” She asks.

“I’m great.” She wonders what they were being buttered up for.

“How are you, Mom?” Lorelai kept up the small talk.

“Also fine.” She answers.

“Oh, look at that. All four of us are fine, just like the Judds.” She stares at her daughters with alert eyes waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“So Lorelai, are you dating?” Emily passes out the drinks.

“Uh, hm, no, I’m not dating.” She shook her head.

“Really? There’s no one at all?” She sat down next to her daughter.

“No, totally single.” She smiled.

“Any chance you’d get back with Max?” Emily wonders.

“No Mom, there’s no chance.” She let out a small laugh. 

“What about the man at the diner, the one who refuses to shave?” She named the next man she knew was in her daughter’s life.

“Luke, he’s just a friend, Mom.” She put down her wine glass.

“Do you think you’ll be single your entire life?” Emily asks in curiosity.

“Damn,” Anna whispers to Rory, gigging under her breath. Rory stares at her grandmother with narrow eyes wondering where this was coming from.

“Excuse me?” Lorelai narrows her eyes as well.

“I mean, in terms of you finding someone, what do you think the odds are?” She leaned in to ask.

“Okay, what is going on?” She needs to know the point of this.

“Well, I visited the family mausoleum today.” She picked up her drink to take a sip.

“Never what you think it’s gonna be!” Lorelai turns to her daughters, who nodded in agreement.

“I just wanted to check on things, make sure they were keeping it up, changing the flowers, you know.” She gave her reason for going. They nod their head for her to go on. “So, I went inside and looked around and it occurred to me that there’s limited space. Now of course there’s a slot open for me and Richard and you and Anna and Rory, but after the three of you, that’s it. No more room for anyone else.” 

“Ah.” Lorelai let out a sound at figuring out the point of the weird questions.

“Yes. So, if you do meet someone someday, I don’t know where to put him.” Emily had been trying to figure out what to do with this unknown man.

“What about our husbands?” Anna pointed at herself and Rory.

“Don’t include me.” Rory hissed, not feeling comfortable with this morbid conversation.

“Now, you see our problem.” Emily didn’t have room for the other people that would be joining their family.

“Well, maybe we could just dump them at the local pool hall.” Lorelai shrugs.

“Don’t be silly.” She scolds.

“No, because this is not a conversation for that.” She looks at her daughters in disbelief. 

“I looked into expanding into the crypt next door but the family that owns it wouldn’t even discuss it with me.” She scoffed in irritation.

“How rude?” Anna scoffs in solidarity.

“I’m getting a little crept out here.” Rory raised her hand.

“So, I talked to the head of the cemetery and he suggested that we buy an annex.” She told them the option to solve their problem.

“An annex?” Rory asks.

“You know, like an outlet store, it would specialize in the irregular family members.” Lorelai jokes.

“So, if we do get the annex and you do eventually someday get married…” Emily turns back to her daughter.

“Mom, just says it, fat chance, will you?” She was starting to feel insulted.

“I just meant that we’ll have to decide who to move.” Emily finally got the point of why she started this conversation. 

“Oh, oh. Well, uh. . .ugh, why don’t we move Aunt Cecile? She was always so annoying at parties. She loved the knock-knock jokes.” Lorelai thought of the woman everyone avoids at parties.

“Mom!” Rory scolds.

“What?” She asks.

“You can’t just kick out Aunt Cecile,” Rory told her.

“Knock-knock. Who’s there? Pineapple. Pineapple who? That’s where it ended. Never fully grasped the knock-knock concept.” Lorelai never understood why the woman thought it was funny. She would stare at you, waiting for you to laugh at the joke with no punchline.

“Wel, if she tells bad jokes then move her.” Anna agrees. Rory put her head in her hands, not believing that everyone else in her family is okay with this.

“She was a complete idiot. Okay, it’s decided, Cecile goes.” Emily nods.

“Good.” Lorelai was happy with the decision.

“Look, put me in the annex.” Rory put a hand on her chest.

“Unh uh. No way. You are not leaving me alone with Cecile.” Lorelai shook her head.

“Well, I’m not gonna be held responsible for somebody being kicked out of their eternal resting place.” Rory didn’t feel right moving a body that was supposed to be resting in peace.

“Ooh, I have an idea. I’ll probably go first, right? So when Rory kicks, just throw her in with me.” Lorelai pointed at Rory then herself.

“I’d like my own space if you don’t mind.” Rory protests.

“Okay, then put Anna with me.” She pointed at her next daughter.

“Why not throw your husband in with you?” Anna didn’t want to share a coffin either.

“Come on, you want to be with me. It’d be fun to be there together. Plus I plan to be buried with all the good CDs and my rock star belt.” She took a sip of her wine. 

Richard comes down the stairs and joins them in the living room. “Sorry, I’m late. What did I miss?”

“We were just discussing who to move to the annex,” Emily told him. 

“Oh. I vote for Cecile. Horrible woman, and those terrible jokes.” Richard gave his opinion before going to make himself a drink.

“What’d I tell you?” Lorelai shot Rory an, I told you so look.

“This is a cold, cold family.” Rory gave them all a disapproving head shake.

* * *

The Gilmores were at the table eating dinner. “This is good,” Lorelai said with her mouth full.

“Yeah, what is it?” Anna never tasted anything like it, but it was good.

“Well, it....” Emily was about to tell her when she was interrupted.

“No, don’t tell us.” Lorelai put her hand up.

“Why not?” Rory asks.

“Because every time in my life that I’ve tasted something great but I didn’t know what it was, it turned out to be something disgusting that had I known what I was eating I never would’ve tried it in the first place.” She warns.

“Example?” Rory wonders.

“Snails.” She took another bite of her food.

“Gross.” Rory grimaced.

“Eat in ignorance and enjoy it, my friend.” She put the full fork into her mouth.

“Gladly.” Rory went back to her plate.

“Food is food.” Anna shrugs. 

“So Dad, how’s the retired life treating you?” Lorelai asks.

“Well, fascinating actually. I find myself noticing things, everyday things that I must’ve witnessed a hundred times before but just walked right past. Like yesterday, your mother moved a vase, the one in the hall, and she didn’t do it in front of me.” Richard gave an example of the small changes that went on around him.

“Oh no, ‘cause nice girls never move vases in front of men.” Lorelai teased as she watched her mom’s face twitch in annoyances.

“And she only moved it a little bit as I passed it by I noticed it had been moved.” He clarified. 

“Impressive.” Rory nods.

“Obsessive,” Anna whispered.

“And every day’s a new discovery. Your mother changed her hair. Or she wore shoes that didn’t match her purse.” He was used to going over the finer details of things.

“Richard,” Emily said sternly.

“Last Thursday.” He let her know.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake.” She sighs.

“You know what else I noticed?” He turns to his grandchildren.

“What?” Rory asks.

“A first edition Flaubert, mint condition, shoved behind several of my Churchill biographies.” He said, making them perk up.

“No!” They gasp.

“Interested?” He smiled.

“My life is good.” Rory got up.

“How exciting.” Anna jumps out of her seat.

“Follow me.” He got up to lead them to his study.

“Ooh Dad, see if you can find a pair of the new Chanel patent leather pirate boots stuffed back behind your Churchills.” Lorelai teased.

“Hmm.” He hummed as he led his granddaughters out.

* * *

At a meeting of the Franklin, Paris is going through a stack of articles that people have submitted.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no.” She harshly passes them out for the writers to redo.

“Paris,” Rory spoke up.

“I’m not done.” She glares.

“Sorry.” Rory sighs.

“No.” She ended it.

“Glad she finished that one,” Louise mutters.

“Why am I the only one who cares?” Paris yells.

“You’re not the only one who cares,” Rory reassured her.

“No. I know you care, but I need everyone in this stupid room to care because I can’t be the only one to care. Besides you.” She nods to Rory.

“It’s just a contest, Paris. It’s not like you get a car or a lifetime supply of Rice-a-Roni.” Louise sighs at her obsessive friend.

“God, I love that stuff.” Madeline sighs.

“The Oppenheimer Award for Excellence in school journalism is not a contest. It’s a statement. It says you’re the best. The best writers, the best reporters, the best editors. It says that you have crushed all others who have dared to take you on. It says that every other single school in the United States of America is feeling nothing but shame and defeat and pain because of the people who won the Oppenheimer plaque. I wanna be those people, I wanna cause that pain.” She circles the table.

“Why do we photography have to be here?” Anna raised her hand.

“I need the pictures to match the mood of the story. You gave a picture of a penguin from a zoo for a global warming article.” She pointed at her.

“Unless you’re going to pay for my ticket to the North Pole, that's the best I can do to showcase the animals being affected by the issue.” She snapped. She waited hours to get a good picture of the penguin diving underwater.

“Our paper and pictures are good.” Rory broke up the argument. Anytime Paris and Anna got into it, it could go on for a while.

“Not good enough.” Paris stood at the head of the table.

“Last week’s issue...” Rory was going to give an example of their excellence when Paris cut her off.

“Was a fine effort by a bunch of kids,” Paris yelled.

“We are a bunch of kids.” Madeline reminds her.

“Not when we’re in this room, we’re not. Flescher Prep Gazette, Broadmouth Banner, Richmond Heights Chronicle, these publications are not our competition.” She slammed the other high school newspapers down.

“Geez.” Louise sighs, wondering why she put up with this.

“The New York Times, the Wall Street Journal, the Washington Post, these publications are our competition.” Paris slammed down the professional newspaper making everyone jump.

“Paris has gone bye-bye.” Madeline did a small wave.

“We need to raise the bar. We need to be better, think harder, dig deeper. I don’t wanna just submit a good issue. I wanna submit a great issue, the best issue.” She looks ready to have a meltdown.

“When’s the deadline?” Rory asks.

“One week from today.” Paris snapped.

“Okay, so, then we better get brainstorming. Does anyone have an idea for a theme?” Rory looked around the table.

“Yes.” Paris brought people’s attention back to her.

“What?” Rory asks.

“The one that wins.” She threw her hands in the air.

“Okay, good, big help. Alright, everyone, we should get to work.” She announced. Everyone was quick to run off to other tables. “You’re going to give yourself a stroke one of these days, you know that,” Rory whispers to Paris who sat next to her.

“Well, tell me when things are assigned and I’ll be there pointing a camera.” Anna stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

Anna, Rory, and Lorelai were walking around the video store trying to decide on a movie. “How about a triple feature? Three Days of the Condor, Shoah, and The Jerk?” Lorelai suggests.

“Uh, Shoah’s like nine and a half hours.” Rory shook her head.

“But The Jerk is short.” Lorelai reminds her.

“Hmm, next.” She shook her head.

“We can do a Die Hard marathon.” Anna nods to the action section.

“Next.” Rory waved her hand.

“The three faces of Costner, Bull Durham, Dances with Wolves, The Postman. Tom Petty playing Tom Petty, that great big speech about Once upon a time there was a thing called mail. It’ll make you laugh, it’ll make you cry, it’ll make you wanna mail something.” Lorelai gave her next suggestion.

“Ooh, we could do a Ruth Gordon film festival: Harold and Maude, Rosemary’s Baby, and that great episode of Taxi.” Rory had an idea pop in her head.

“Got it. The worst film festival ever. Cool as Ice, Hudson Hawk, and Electric Boogaloo.” The only thing better than watching good movies was making fun of bad ones.

“Sold.” Her daughters agreed.

“I’ll get the Hawk.” Lorelai walks away to get it.

“I’ll get the Boogaloo.” Rory and Anna bent down to get the movie. 

Two boys are sitting on the floor looking at a movie cover. “See, I told you.” He showed the other boy the cover of Show Girls, where Elizabeth Berkly had an open robe.

“Wow.” The other boy gasped.

“You think that's good you should see the cover on Coyote Ugly, a lot of legs and cleavage there.” Anna nods. The boys looked at each other before running off to find the movie. 

“Anna.” She scolded her sister, picking up the tape the boys dropped to put it back on the shelf.

“What, like you never watch a movie for the hot guy in it.” She grabbed Electric Boogaloo and stood up. Rory stood up too.

“Got it, plus four boxes of Red Vines.” Lorelai waved her full hand around.

“Let’s go.” Rory led them to the checkout counter.

“Hi, Kirk.” She greeted him.

“Evening Lorelai.” As always he was business as usual while on duty.

“Um, I forgot my card at home but I think my number’s 6247.” She told him.

“You forgot your card?” He looks up at her.

“I might’ve lost it.” She shrugs.

“You lost your card?” Kirk looked at her like he didn't believe what she was saying.

“I might have.” She smiled.

“Was it temporary or laminated?” He asks.

“Laminated.” She thought back to the card.

“That’s a permanent card. You lost a permanent card.” He glares.

“You can just get me a new card, Kirk.” She sighs.

“Fine, but I hope you understand the gravity of the situation here.” He began his speech that he had to give to more people than he thought he should.

“I’m trying to grasp it.” She lied.

“I mean, these cards are agreements. It’s an agreement between you and the Stars Hollow Video Store stating that you will take care of your card, that you will honor your card, that you will be very, very nice to your card…” He was interrupted by Lorelai’s cell phone ringing.

“Kirk.” She pulled out her phone.

“I’ll be right back.” He went to get the card.

“Thanks.” She answers the phone. “Hello? Hello?.. Reception sucks in here, I’ll be right back.” She told her daughters before walking out of the store.

“It’ll be ready in a minute.” Kirk came out to tell them.

“Hey Kirk, there are a couple of little kids over there and they’re, uh, looking at this tape cover that’s kind of mature. You might wanna put that stuff on a higher shelf or something.” Rory let him know.

“Oh come on, Rory. What is the harm in them looking at the cover? They can’t rent the movie.” Anna shrugs.

“It’ll make them want to watch the movie and kids will find a way.” Rory reasoned.

“Mature? How mature?” Kirk asked.

“Uh, it’s a half-naked woman just standing there.” She told him.

“Is she a blonde?” He asked.

“Yes, she is. Show Girls, but something tells me you already know that.” Anna teasing smiled.

“I’ll check it out right now.” He walks away quickly.

* * *

Rory is in her bedroom getting ready for school. “Can I borrow a rubber band?” Anna walks into the room. 

“Sure, they’re right there.” Rory nodded her head to the dresser as she tied on a cross-over tie.

“Thanks.” She put up her hair into a high ponytail. She buttoned up her black Chilton [sweater](https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2438481). “They need to think of making Chiton pants for girls because I’m freezing in this skirt, even with my wool tights on.” She complained.

“You shouldn’t have made all your skirts that short.” Rory teased. Anna gasps, putting a hand up to her chest.

Lorelai rushed into the room like she was in a panic. “Oh my God, the most horrible thing just happened. Headmaster Charleston’s office called, he’s been kidnapped! Two guys broke into his house and threw him in a hefty bag, used those twisty ties, and carted him off. Classes have been canceled until further notice.” 

“I am going to school, Mom.” Rory and Anna said in unison.

“Rory, Anna, come on, it’s just one day. I’ll write you a note. Dear Nazis, Rory and Anna had to miss school today on account of saving their mom from spending the entire day with her father who often looks at her like she has three heads.” She pleads with them as they put on their coats and scarves.

“Out of my way, please.” Rory and her sister walked around her.

“Do you know the last time my father and I were alone together for an extended period of time?” Lorelai followed them out.

“No.” Anna grabs two thermoses and pours coffee into them.

“I was kicked out of summer camp for refusing to call the camp counselor Peaches because I thought the entire concept of the counselors choosing summer fruit names was stupid. So, they called my dad and he came to get me and it was just the two of us alone in the car all the way from Maine with nothing to talk about but my camp failure. Luckily, I had also flashed the swim team or even that subject would’ve gotten stale.” She told them the story as they added cream to the coffee.

“Mom, I have the Franklin today. I cannot miss it.” Rory put a pop-tart into her backpack.

“I’m scared of Paris showing up at the house.” Paris had scared Anna a few times popping up outside her classes and locker. It would be her luck that she was the only photographer on the Franklin that Paris trusted to do good work.

“Rory, please. I can't handle the entire day with him. I can't, I can't, I caaaaan’t.” She whines.

“Mom, I promise. Just make it till the afternoon, and then I promise I'll come right home and I'll take Grandpa off your hands.” Rory promised. 

“I want to take Grandpa to the dance studio, seeing Miss Patty hit on him will be funny.” Anna laughed.

“We can make a short stop there before going to the bookstore.” Rory rolled her eyes at her sister cheering. 

“Alright.” Lorelai sighs.

“It'll be fine,” Rory told her.

“It is not going to be fine. It's going to be horrible. It is going to be a bad, depressing Lifetime movie and Nancy McKeon will be playing me. I am Jo.” She leaned back against the counter. The doorbell rings. “And that would be him.”

“It’s not going to be that bad.” They went to answer the door. “Hey. Be nice.” Rory yelled after Lorelai took her coffee. 

“You need to make it sweet, for her not to take it.” Anna sipped for caramel cream-filled coffee. 

“I don’t like my coffee sweet….Be nice.” She reminds her mom before she opens the door.

“Be nice.” Lorelai mocked in a high voice.

“Oh, very good.” Rory rolled her eyes.

They answer the front door to see Richard standing there. “Hi, Dad.” Lorelai smiled.

“Hey, Grandpa.” The girls greeted.

“Good morning girls.” He came in to hug his granddaughters before smiling at Lorelai.

“Did you have any trouble getting here?” Lorelai asked.

“Not at all, the directions were fine.” He had been here before.

“Well, we have to be going, but we’ll see you this afternoon,” Rory told him.

“I can’t wait to show you the book store.” Anna lied.

“I look forward to it.” He smiled.

“Have fun.” Rory grabbed her coffee from Lorelai before they slipped out the door.

* * *

Anna was with Rory at her locker. She slams it shut to find Paris standing there. “Okay, you have got to stop doing that.” Rory scolds the girl. They walked down the hall with Paris at their heels.

“So, I’ve been doing some research on the Oppenheimer Award, and I’ve noticed something. All of the winning schools had an extremely strong human interest story on page one.” She ran in front of them.

“Okay.” They stopped to not run the girl over, even though Anna was tempted too.

“And I think that’s what we need. I mean, we’ve got the teen issues down, we’ve got a decent op-ed and political page, but human interest, that’s what we’re missing.” She had that craze looked in her eyes.

“Ideas?” Rory asked.

“Yes.” She nods.

“Do tell.” Rory waves. They started to walk to their next class again.

“According to the papers, there’s been a huge increase in the number of families fleeing the major cities in favor of small towns. Hundreds of thousands of city-slicking yuppies carting the trophy wife and the asthmatic kids off to small towns in search of the simple life. Milk a cow, pet a pig, find yourself, all that kind of crap.” She went on with her idea.

“Interesting.” Rory nods.

“Not really. All you’re going to find is that people think they’re giving a safer life to their kids and that living in the city is expensive.” Anna shrugs.

“I thought that at first too. I’m trying to get another angle of it. They have a romantic aspect to small towns. White picket fences, low crime rate, smaller classrooms, better tomatoes. It all seems perfect.” Paris went on.

“But?” Rory wondered what the twist was.

“But nothing is perfect, nothing is safe, nothing is ever what it seems. And then it hit me, our story. We are going to blow the lid off the seedy underbelly of small-town life, starting with yours.” She pointed at them.

“Stars Hollows?” They squinted at her.

“Yes.” She nods. Anna went into a fit of laughter.

“You are going to uncover the seedy underbelly of Stars Hollow?” Rory asks.

“Yes.” She nods.

“Paris, Stars Hollow doesn’t have a seedy underbelly. We don’t even have a meter maid.” She didn’t want a craze Paris unleashed on Stars Hollow.

“Look, you may be blind to it because you live there, but trust me, it’s there and it’s ugly and I’m going to find it. I’ll meet you guys out front after school.” She told them. 

“I can’t today.” Rory sighs.

“Why not? Are you hiding something?” She narrowed her eyes.

“No. I promised my mom that I would help her with something.” She didn’t want to go into detail about having to rescue her mom from her grandpa.

“Well, help her tomorrow. We have work to do.” Paris demands.

“Paris, you’re wasting your time,” Anna told her after coming down from her laughter.

“Hey, this could be our chance to nail this thing. Now I have a hunch that there’s a story here and a good one, and I’m going to find it. I was even going to share a byline with you on it, but if you want to bail out, that’s fine. I’ll just do it myself.” She grips the strap of her messenger bag.

“But...” Rory whines. Anna’s eyebrows went to her hairline. Paris sharing a byline was a big personal gesture. She wouldn’t even do that with Louise or Madeline.

“Am I meeting you or not?” She asks.

“I don’t think you’re gonna find anything.” Rory sighs.

“Well, then the worst that can happen is that I spend some time in your town and suddenly have an urge to enter a pie in the county fair. I’ll meet you out front, don’t be late.” She walks away.

“She realized we don’t live on farmland, right? The only livestock in town is Patty’s chickens.” Anna watches the other girl’s back as she pushes her way through the hallway.

“I don’t know, but we got to call mom.” Rory knew that would be a painful conversation.

* * *

Rory, Anna, and Paris get off of the bus to go to Star Hollow. “I think I got rabies,” Paris complains.

“It’s just a bus, Paris.” Rory sighs.

“It smelled.” She groans.

“It’s a city bus, it's going to have a bit of an odor in the afternoon.” Anna rolled her eyes. All-day people were getting on and off the bus. A lot of the time these people were sweating from waiting at the bus stop.

“I’m gonna have to burn my clothes when I get home.” She felt like she had germs all over.

“You know Paris, you have a car. We could’ve driven.” Rory didn’t know why they had to take the bus with the high-strung teen.

“We have to get the feel of the small-town world. You’re not going to get the feel of a small-town world in a BMW. Is there something crawling in my hair?” She bent down so they could see. Anna pretends to pick something out.

“Alright, so we’re here now, where do you wanna go?” Rory asks. 

“Anna takes us to the bad part of town? I assume you have some friends there.” She looked over at the girl with the camera around her neck.

“Why would you assume that?” She glares.

“If the guy who came to the play is your new boy toy, I assume you met him there. With his leather jacket and greasy hair.” She thought back to Jess.

“He does not have greasy hair.” Anna felt offended for some reason.

“Where is he?” She asked.

“He’s probably at Luke’s dine.” She sighs.

“Well, lead us.” Paris waved for her to take the lead. Anna felt her eye twitch as she led them to the diner and sat at the counter.

Paris grabbed a menu and put it up to cover her face. “What are you doing?” Rory asked.

“Trying just to blend in, fade away, observe.” She held the menu up to her face, so her eyes could see over it.

“Hey Rory, Anna. Coffee?” Luke came over with a pot of coffee.

“Thanks, Luke.” They nod.

“Who’s your friend?” He put two mugs in front of them and filled them up.

“Angela Landsbury.” Rory nods.

“Don’t insult Angela,” Anna whispers.

“You’re the owner here?” Paris asked.

“Yup. You want some coffee, Angela?” He seriously thought that was her name.

“No thanks.” She shook her head. 

“Okay.” He put the coffee pot back.

“So, you run the diner, huh?” Paris looked him up and down.

“Oh boy.” Rory sips her coffee.

“You get a lot of truckers through here?” She asked him.

“Oh boy.” Anna didn’t get why she didn’t understand that they weren’t the small town from the movies. They weren’t a rest stop or farmland, they were just a small town with quirky people.

“Truckers?” Luke shot Rory and Anna a look to ask who they brought into his diner.

“Yeah. You know, guys on the road for weeks, lonely, looking for company, a little pick me up. Things like that.” Paris hinted.

“What’s she talking about?” Luke asks the teens he knew.

“I don’t want to know how her mind works.” Anna put her hands up to say she didn’t have any say in what was going to come out of her mouth.

“It’s pretty common knowledge that diners are breeding grounds for prostitution and drug dealers.” Paris went in hard.

“What?” Luke’s jaw dropped.

“Have you ever seen anything like that going down here?” She asked.

“Have I ever. . .” He never had such a puzzling thing said to him. He had to deal with Lorelai, Jess, and Anna daily.

“What about that guy over there? What’s his story?” She pointed to the older man drinking coffee while reading the paper.

“Reverend Nichols?” Luke asked.

“Reverend Nichols, huh? What is that, like Dr. Feelgood?” She tilts her head.

“No, like he’s a reverend at the Church.” Anna rolled her eyes.

“How much do you like this person?” Luke asked Rory and Anna.

“Do what you gotta do, Luke.” Rory put her hands up in a surrender fashion.

Jess comes down the steps into the diner. “Hey, where’d he come from? What’s up there? Is that where you keep the girls? You got yourself a little cathouse up there?” She pointed at the teen she had seen with Anna before. She knew he was a bad boy.

“Wow, I think she got you, Uncle Luke. You better give up now.” Jess was highly amused.

“Do not add to this insanity,” Luke warns him.

“An innocent boy like me should not be raised in an atmosphere like this.” He tapped his pencil on the counter.

“Jess!” He glares.

“I wanna be good, life’s just not letting me.” He put his hands up.

“Get her out of here.” He pointed out the door.

Anna grabs Paris’s right arm while Rory grabs her left. “Okay, let’s go.” They pulled her to the door.

“Why do you need me to leave? What have you got to hide?” She screamed at Luke who crossed his arms. Jess mockingly waved bye to her.

“Paris, let’s go!” Rory yanked the door open and pulled her out.

* * *

Rory, Anna, and Paris were walking down the sidewalk. “Nothing, not even a cigarette butt on the ground, I can’t believe it. This town would make Frank Capra wanna throw up.” Paris complained about coming up empty-handed.

“Sorry, I tried to tell you.” Rory needed to come up with another topic before Paris drove everyone crazy.

“I know. I know, it’s just. . .I was just so sure.” She pouts.

“We’ll think of something else to write about, I promise.” Rory nudged her sister.

“We’ll find a better topic.” Anna tried to reassure her.

“We’re going to lose.” She crossed her arms.

“We’re not going to lose.” Rory wondered if it was going to be like this every year when the contest came around.

As they walk past the video store, Taylor and Kirk walkout. “There she is, the girl of the moment.” Taylor waved at her.

“Me?” She points at herself.

“You, young lady, are my hero.” He smiled.

“Why is that Taylor?” She asked.

“Something tells me this is your story,” Anna whispers to Paris.

“Because in this day and age when the kids are willy nilly with their clothes and hair and morals, it is heartwarming to see a sensible girl like you still exist. A girl who has the gumption and the guts to stand up and say, why are we allowing this trash out where all our children can see it?” Taylor praised her.

“And a few selected adults also,” Kirk said, making Taylor nod along with him. Taylor didn’t want to have to see that either if he didn’t have to.

“Are we talking about Show Girl?” Anna asked.

“Yes and much more than that. Come on in and see for yourself.” He guided them into the video store that was now half empty.

“What happened? Where is everything?” Rory looked around.

“Well, thanks to your brilliant suggestion, they are all safely stashed behind the Rory Curtain.” Taylor and Kirk made a game show pose to showcase the curtain.

“The what?” Rory narrowed her eyes while Anna giggled.

“We thought it was only fitting to name it after you,” Kirk explains.

“No! I don’t want a Rory Curtain, I never asked for a Rory Curtain!” She shook her head.

“You told me to put that movie where the kids couldn’t see it.” Kirk reminds her.

“You did?” Paris asked.

“She did.” Anna nods.

“Well, yeah, but I just meant to put it on a higher shelf, not to get fabric involved.” She didn’t want to be known as the town prude. Anna raises her camera to take a picture of the curtain. “Anna!” She scolds.

“Is this not going to be our story?” She looked at Paris. 

“Come on.” She pulled her beyond the curtain. Anna took more pictures while Paris made a list of the movies.

“Oh, this is much better than a higher shelf. Now all the movies that we deem objectionable will be safely hidden from the eyes of the children. Plus, it’ll make the adults think twice before they go back there.” Taylor was filled with pride for furthering the idea.

“No, I didn't mean to do this! What are you doing?” She looked at Paris who was standing behind Taylor taking notes. Anna was standing next to her whispering in her ear.

“This is it.” Paris pointed at the curtain.

“This is what?” She asked.

“Our story. Censorship in a small town, it’s perfect.” She hurried over to Rory.

“Paris, stop it. You know I don’t believe in censorship.” She didn’t want her name on this.

“Even better, small-town minds run amok. This is genius, it’s gold. We’re going to win. Now Taylor?” She turned back to the man.

“Yes?” He nods.

“On the record, how long have you been working here?” She began her interview.

“Do you need a picture of me?” Kirk asks Anna.

“No, I’m good.” She shook her head.

* * *

“Rory, Anna we’re home!” Anna heard her mother yell from the front door. She hurried from the dining table to save her. “For the love of God, be home!”

“I’m here. How was your day?” Anna smiled as her mother pulled her into a tight hug. 

“Thank god.” She whispers.

“I’m here, sorry! I was on the phone. How was your…” Rory came into the room and Lorelai pulled her into the hug. “Ooh, okay.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever loved you guys quite as much as I love you right now.” She squeezed them.

“Ah, ribs cracking, organs crushing.” Rory wheezed.

“I need to breathe.” Anna felt like her face was turning purple. 

“Yeah, well, love hurts.” She let them go to walk towards the kitchen.

“Hey, Grandpa.” They greeted him.

“Oh, lovely to see you Rory, Anna.” He smiled.

“How was your day?” Rory asked.

“It was very pleasant.” He told them as they went into the living room.

“I heard you saw Mom in action,” Rory remembers her mother telling her on the phone that he was at the Inn.

“Oh yes, he did.” Lorelai came in with a beer in her hand.

“She’s great, isn’t she?” Anna smiled at her mother.

“She’s. . uh, spirited.” He thought of a positive word to say.

“Spirited.” Lorelai had on a fake smile.

“Spirited is nice. Hey, let’s talk dinner. How about Chinese?” Rory offers.

“Very spirited food.” Lorelai sips her beer.

“Grandpa, do you like Chinese food?” Rory turns to him.

“If prepared properly, yes, I like it very much.” He nods.

“I’ll go call Al’s.” She walks into the kitchen.

“Al’s?” Richard asks them.

“Al’s Pancake World,” Rory told him. 

“I thought you said we were having Chinese food.” Richard went into the kitchen to question Lorelai.

“Al’s has the best egg fu yung in Stars Hollow.” She grabbed the take-out menu.

“Is that, um, saying anything?” He looked at her questionably.

“Girl, come entertain your Grandpa while your spirited Mommy orders please!” She yelled.

“It’s just called pancake world. But it’s been years since he served pancakes. He does all types of cuisines. Chinese and Mexican are his best.” Anna explained.

“Hey Grandpa, do you um. . .do you wanna see my room?” Rory opens the door in the kitchen that leads to it.

“Yes, I would.” He walks into her room.

“Twenty bucks if you lock him in there.” Lorelai whispers.

“Thirty if you chill,” Rory whispers back before walking into her room. Anna sat down at the table to finish her notes for the food science class she was taking. After Lorelai finished the menu for tonight, she went into Rory’s room to show them. They soon came back out. Rory cleaned up the table. Lorelai and Richard whispered to each other as they walked into the living room.

“Hey!” Anna yelled when her textbook got pulled out from under her.

“It’s not homework, you’re reading ahead.” She knew her sister was all caught up with that class. 

“I’m reading the parts that we aren’t going to cover.” She wanted to learn everything she could from this book. 

“You can do that on a night Grandpa isn’t here.” She put the book in her sister’s backpack.

“Alright.” She put her notes away. 

They heard a horn from outside. “I’ll help carry the food in, you finish cleaning up the table.” Rory orders. Anna mimics her as she wipes the table down. After hearing some yelling, she went to peek out the window to see Dean and Grandpa yelling at each other. She grabbed her backpack and went up the stairs to finish her notes.


End file.
